The Poisoned Apple
by SeveranSnape
Summary: An atrocious act by Draco Malfoy in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor forced Hermione Granger leave behind everything she ever cared for. Six years later, Draco after losing all that he cared for, comes face to face with the consequences. The once innocent Apple now poisoned is his last resort. Will he leave behind old Draco and earn Hermione's trust to start a new beginning? DMHG!R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Poisoned Apple**

_**Author's**** Note:**** 'The Poisoned Apple' is my first attempt in any kind of fanfiction and therefore I kindly ask for constructive reviews from my readers. English is my second language and the story is not beta'd (I welcome any beta reader to help me) so I apologize beforehand for any kind of grammatical errors which might have slipped my attention. I have used French dialogues in this chapter and as I am not acquainted with it, there is chance of mistake. Again I kindly ask anyone who is accustomed with the language to help with my mistakes in this chapter and the future chapters too. I will try to keep the story as clean as possible all the while ensuring integrity of the plot. I will try my best to update every other day! The rating of this chapter is : K.**_

_**Thanks to Wane Soo-Jin for correcting the French.**_

_**A hearty big thanks to Lisa Suschenko from Ukraine who is translating my story to Russian. Those who want to check out can find it in my profile.**_

_**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Harry Potter and related characters are copyright to J.K .Rowling. Any resemblance to other characters is purely co-incidental.**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

"OUCH!"

Draco Malfoy, absentmindedly wandering the streets of Paris near 'Jardin des Tuileries' was brought to his senses by a sudden thud and a loud cry of pain. Startled, he looked around for the source of the sound and after a few moments of frantic scrutiny of surroundings, realized that it was coming from a small boy who lay at his feet, rubbing his eye.

'Damn! How can he be so careless?'

Not thinking any further and cursing himself under the breath for his lack attention while walking, he sat down to inspect the boy immediately.

"Are you hurt, kid?" he asked anxiously as he searched for any obvious sign of trauma in his face.

The boy did not answer but kept rubbing his left eye.

'Damn!' Draco gulped and cursed again. Has he wounded the boy grievously?

"Let me see. Let me see your eye, kid." he almost pleaded, trying hard to conceal growing sense of worry and desperation from his voice.

The boy still did not comply. He kept rubbing his eye painfully while completely ignoring his plea.

Draco looked around helplessly in desperation. 'Where are the boy's parents?' he thought. 'Why isn't he listening to me?'

And then he realized.

He had been trying to talk to a French boy in the middle of a street full of French people in front of a famous French park in: English.

'Damn again and again and again!'

Utterly disgusted by his sense of space, he leaned forward to the small boy and spoke in very clear French: Est-Tu blessé gamin ? (Are you hurt, kid?)

The boy nodded in response all the while sniffing and rubbing his left eye.

For some inexplicable reason Draco's heart melted at the sight. He reached, grabbed the boy's hand carefully to remove it from his eye and said gently: Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Laisse-moi voir." (I am not going to hurt you. Let me see.)

The boy complied immediately this time and looked up at him.

Draco's breath caught at his throat.

The wide eyes now staring at him, one red and watering along with it's other normal counterpart, were exactly the same shape and colour as his own: Bluish-grey. The 'Malfoy' Bluish-Grey.

But that was just the beginning. As his eyes trailed along the face of the slightly startled and painful looking boy, he discovered other unmistakable Malfoy traits: pale flawless complexion, pointed nose and chin, high cheekbone and lips perfect for their trademark Malfoy sneer. A face of Draco's own younger self! A face that was destined to become a handsome man in future.

Completely oblivious to his surroundings Draco gaped at the boy, too mesmerized to even blink.

The little boy was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red and white striped T-shirt along with a blue cap to match his pants.

Transfixed and hardly daring to breathe Draco reached forward and removed the cap from the boys little head.

His gaze fell upon small, messy silvery-blonde curls adorning his head. He looked just like—

"Scorpius!" Draco whispered.

"Excusez-moi, Monsieur!Quefaites-vouz?" (Excuse me Mister! What are you doing?)

Draco was snapped back to reality from his reverie by an angry female voice. So lost was he in his thoughts that he had failed to notice the female figure now flanking the boy and as he looked up following the direction of the voice, he found a young woman staring down at him: livid.

"Pardon?" he asked instead, simply too lost to voice his thoughts.

The woman seemed to get even angrier. She flared her nose visibly and grasped the boy protectively in her arms.

"Pourquoi regardez-vous cet enfant?" she asked in a deadly cold voice! (Why are you staring at this boy?)

Unable to comprehend what to say in response Draco simply stared at the woman and the boy before him.

The boy except for his curly pattern of hair looked exactly like his own miniature self at the age of five or six. The woman on the other hand was nothing remotely like the boy: her hair was straight light brown and she had a pale freckled face, a small chin, a button nose and deep blue eyes, which were blazing at the moment.

"Quelest son prénom?" he heard himself asking. (What is his name?)

The woman huffed angrily and snatched the boy's cap from Draco's hand in response. She put it on the boy's head, glared at him and said through gritted teeth:

"Ne le touchez pas!" (Don't touch him.)

She hoisted the boy, who was still staring at Draco, in her lap and kissed him tenderly on his cheek.

"On s'en va Adrian." (Come, Adrian.) She said to the boy, still glaring at his direction, as she spun at her heels and started walking in the opposite direction towards the entrance of the park.

Draco stood rooted to the spot looking at the retreating figure of the woman with the angelic boy with only one word reverberating across his mind: Adrian! Adrian! Adrian!

Then in the flash of blink, the woman and the boy were gone.

Draco came to his senses and lunged forward frantically as if trying to feel the woman in the thin air.

"Scorpius! Adrian! Scorpius! Adrian!" he called after the boy as he looked around and searched the place, bewildered.

But they were nowhere to be seen.

"No! No! No! Come back to me Scorpius! Come back to Father!" he screamed in despair as he tore into the park in search of his lost son.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heartiest thanks to those who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review! *hugs* We will be entering in the main story now! Again apologies for any unintended mistakes and do feel free to correct me! There are a few things that would like to bring into your kind notice:**_

_**I am not being partial to any country or nation in this story. Britain and France are both great countries with rich history and heritage. Therefore the views of the characters are solely for the sake of the story.**_

_**I found 'the Château de la Grange-Bléneau' in Wikipedia and thought it might go well with the story. I know that the Château is uninhabited and the Chombrun's were not Pureblood wizards! They were Muggles just like us!**_

_**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to rate and review!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. k. Rowling ! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 2: The Lost Son of Malfoy!**

The Château de la Grange-Bléneau, known as the official residence of the Malfoy family in France, is a huge medieval castle located in the outskirts of _Île-de-France, _the wealthiest and most populated of the twenty-seven administrative regions of France_. _Originally recorded since the 13th century, the castle has belonged to several families: Courtenay, Aubusson-La Feuillade and d'Aguesseau. Ownership passed from the d'Aguesseau to Marquis de La Fayette, who lived there until his death in 1834. After La Fayette's death, his grandson, Jules de Lasteyrie married Olivia de Rohan-Chabot and the couple lived at la Grange-Bléneau for 54 years. Their son, Louis de Lasteyrie, sold the home to his cousin, René de Chambrun, in 1935, with a life tenancy, thus passing this Château from Muggle to their current Wizard owners.

In the year 1975, René de Chambrun's only daughter, Audré de Chambrun, was married off to Morpheus Abraxas Malfoy, son of Abraxas Malfoy of the well-known British Pureblood Wizarding family. The Château was currently in possession of their only son Julius de Chambrun-Malfoy, who inherited it after an early demise of his father. The building dating from the 14th century and altered slightly in the 17th century includes five circular towers from the 15th century and a chapel. The Château was surrounded by two plush gardens, three large fountains, a small forest in the North side of the Château and an all season fruit orchard.

It was a well acknowledged fact in the neighbourhood surrounding the Château that the Malfoy's, though rich and very influential, were social and well-mannered to their friends and neighbours, an uncommon trait for a family of their status. Julian Malfoy, the Man of the Château, was friendly and easy-going despite having a British father and being educated in a strange school called Beauxbatons. His mother, Lady Audré, although not a social peacock, was always ready to help her neighbours and never missed an invitation from them. Julian's only sister Lilian, considered the most beautiful girl of the neighbourhood, both by her friends and foes, was far from arrogant - with aristocratic manners of her ancestors admixed with cheery playfulness of the modern generation. All in all the family was considered pleasant company by those who knew them well.

What was not known about this popular and respected family by their common Muggle neighbours was that they were a cross between two famous pureblood families: the French Chombruns and the British Malfoys; a fact for which they were considered highly amongst the French Wizarding Society! Both families had rich heritages dating back to 10th century. True that the reputation of the British wing of the family: the Malfoy's, were highly compromised during the Second Rise of the Dark Lord Voldemort, but much to the gratefulness of the French Wizarding Community the Franco-British Chombrun-Malfoys neither participated nor supported any matters related with the Dark Lord. It was well known even to the French Wizarding Community that the British Malfoys carried certain prejudices regarding blood status but the French Malfoys were not such hypocrites! In fact they had many Muggleborn friends and lived comfortably in a Muggle neighbourhood.

But even such a polished reputation was not good enough to keep them out of general conversation. For one, the mysterious circumstances regarding the marriage between Morpheus Malfoy and Audré de Chombrun was still considered a hot topic of discussion and numerous speculation whenever elderly witches were gathered for any occasion and Lady Audré was out of earshot. The British Malfoys were no big French Lovers and visited France only upon emergency business or short holidays. Then why would Morpheus Malfoy, eldest son of Abraxas Malfoy, get betrothed to a French pureblood witch such as Audré? It was not that she wasn't pretty or aristocratic enough for a Malfoy; far from it, but still she was a French. Some speculated that Morpheus did not comply well with his father's narrow-minded prejudices and decided to leave the family for good. Others thought that he defied his father for his love for Audré. The real reason, due to lack of answers from the respective parties were of course: unknown.

•••••

Narcissa Malfoy was comfortably seated in the parlour with her sister-in-law Audré de Chombrun-Malfoy just about to take a sip from her evening coffee when the door swung open unannounced and Lilian burst in, in a state of alarm.

"What'z it Lilian?" her mother enquired in slightly accented English. Usually they conversed in French but it was impolite to do so in the presence of an English guest.

Lilian was panting. "It'z Brother Draco! He'z not well!"she answered, "I saw him apparating in apparition point while I was in the garden and he waz crying when he ran inside Château. Then I followed him inside but he slammed the door on my face. So I came here to notify Aunt Narcissa!" she looked at Narcissa.

Narcissa was on her feet in an instant and left the Parlour almost running, closely followed by Audré and Lilian! The guest chamber assigned for Draco was on the second floor. As soon as Narcissa reached there, she tried to open the door only to find it: locked from inside!

"Draco, my boy! Are you alright?" she called after her son all the while hoping he hasn't cast a Silencing Spell.

She received no answer. The occupant either chose to ignore his mother or was oblivious to her queries.

"Draco!" Narcissa pounded the door, "Draco, please open the door!" she was on the verge of tears now.

Another ten minutes passed but no amount of pounding, yelling or crying from Narcissa was successful enough in yielding the door to be opened. Use of various unlocking spells also met the same outcome.

"What if he harms himself, Audré?" Narcissa burst into tears and started pounding the door with more force. Audré, meanwhile, called the resident House-Elf matriarch Peggy to bring the keys for all the doors of Château!

Once brought, Narcissa eyes them with suspicion. "How can these Muggle keys open the damn door when all my unlocking spells have failed?" she asked incredulously.

Audré smiled kindly at her. "These are no Muggle keyz, my dear. They were specially made upon my father's order by the famous 'Klemens Key-makers'. No spell or ward can prevent them from opening the door. Also the Man or the Lady of the Château can rightfully use them so that no thieves or plunders can misuse them!" she explained while searching the right key for Draco's door.

Narcissa was still unconvinced and watched in silent disbelief as Audré inserted a very simple Muggle-looking key into the lock and turned.

The door opened without any protest.

Narcissa almost burst into the room and looked around. It was a spacious suite consisting of sitting room, study, bedroom, bathroom and a balcony- now almost dark. Audré gave her wand a flick and the small chandelier hanging from the ceiling was lighted. Everything seemed to be in order except for Draco who was nowhere to be seen.

"Draco!" Narcissa called desperately, "Draco! My boy! Where are you?"

Something crushed against wall on their left and they immediately followed.

They found Draco in his bedroom – his neat silvery blonde hair ruffled, impeccable clothes wrinkled and elegant face tear-stricken! He kept throwing a ceramic statuette to the opposite wall then repairing and summoning it non-verbally to throw it once again.

Narcissa knew better not to question his son in that state: he looked angry, depressed and extremely agitated. Instead she crossed the room to reach her disturbed son and hugged him tightly in her arms.

"It's okay, Draco dear! It's alright." she said gently in his ear comforting him as she stroked his already messy hair soothingly.

Draco released the statuette which crushed once again and hugged his mother as he broke into an uncontrollable sob. "I saw him Mother! I saw him!" he said, crying.

His mother did not enquire whom he had seen. She knew Draco would reveal it eventually and kept stroking his hair gently.

Draco calmed down after a minute. "I am crying like a silly child." he said wiping his eyes in his sleeve.

"It is alright to cry sometimes." his mother assured him, "It helps in releasing bottled up emotional pressure." she released her son and looked up at him, her own eyes tearful. "Draco, please promise me that you'll never lock yourself up again. I almost died in fright when I couldn't open the door. Thanks to your aunt's prompt actions; else I thought I have lost you forever." She shuddered at the very thought, "You are the only one I have, Draco! Please have pity on your poor mother and don't ever try to lock yourself up or harm yourself. Promise me?" she pleaded.

Draco nodded silently. His mother looked relieved.

"Would you like some water?" she enquired. Draco let out a deep breath and nodded again.

Narcissa guided her son to the nearest chair, motioned him to sit and handed him a goblet of water offered by Audré who was standing silently at the door with her daughter; watching the pair.

Draco emptied the goblet in one go and cleared his throat. He looked at the other occupants of the room and took a deep breath as if bracing himself.

"I saw him today!" he announced to them.

"Who did you see, dear boy?" his mother asked in a carefully casual tone.

"Scorpius!" Draco replied cautiously.

Narcissa tensed and exchanged a nervous look with Audré. "Where did you see him, dear?" she asked trying hard not to sound alarmed.

"Near Tuileries Garden." Draco leaned against his chair and answered his mother.

Narcissa shook her head in obvious disbelief. "Draco, I know you are very upset but…" she started but her son cut in. " Mother, I know what you are thinking but I am not out of my rockers and I definitely did not hallucinate!" he pressed on the point.

Narcissa groaned in frustration, "Draco, dearest, you must realize your claims are impossible!" she pleaded.

Draco looked livid. "I know Mother but I assure you I am not mad. How could you even imagine that I am…" he almost exclaimed but Audré stepped forward. She cast a warning look at Narcissa and looked at Draco when she spoke: "Now, now, Draco! We certainly don't think you are going mad, dear. So there is no need to be excited about that." she said calmly, "But I think it will be better if you could explain us the events. Don't you think so Narcissa, dear?" She asked her skeptically.

Draco looked at his aunt. Ever since their visit to France at his Uncle's home two weeks ago, he has found this elderly woman to be a very logical yet an easy-going person. It was new to him. The women he has encountered in his life were not gifted with such qualities and thus he could not appreciate enough his uncle's choice of a better wife. He had a feeling that he could rely on her intelligence.

Draco nodded and gestured the ladies to take seats. Once seated, he recounted the afternoon's events calmly taking great care to mention every single detail. When he finished his mother and Lilian looked shocked but Audré looked thoughtful.

It was Narcissa who broke the silence, "But Draco, dear, as I have already said it is not possible! Scorpius died at the age of two!" she exclaimed.

"Do you think I don't know that already?" Draco growled at his mother, "I know Scorpius died at the age of two and my other two children died unborn in their mother's womb!" he shook his head in disgust as he spoke, "I also happen to remember that my wife Astoria died just a month ago from heavy bleeding following her second miscarriage! There is no need to remind me all those wonderful facts, Mother!" he spat.

Narcissa visibly paled and flinched at her son's reaction but Audré took charge again. "Calm down Draco!" she said gently and Draco looked at her again. She looked thoughtful, her brows in a deep frown, "We all understand that you have been through a lot but losing temper will not get you anywhere. Narcissa is just as shocked as you might have been." she said looking straight at him.

Draco failed to argue. He knew better now that this woman was made out of different material.

"However, I must admit you have made me curious."Audré continued in a thoughtful voice, "I would like to find out what happened in the real." she fixed Draco with a piercing look.

Whatever reaction Draco had expected previously, it was clearly not this; he had thought no one would believe him and react as if he has finally gone crazy which would be followed by weekly visits to some psychotherapist! Narcissa has already reacted as he had expected her but there she sat, his aunt Audré, contemplating the incident under different light like she believed his every word. She was, as if, offering him a curious and impossible hope. He searched her face for any sign of fake interest but found none. This black haired and blue-eyed witch, about whom his father had always reserved most scathing and hateful comments, was perhaps the most intriguing person he has ever met. Draco himself could not rationalize afternoon's events; especially when he himself knew that Scorpius indeed died two years ago. But he could not also forget the boy who looked so much like his dead son.

"Forgive me, Audré dear but I fail to comprehend what you mean!" Narcissa said looking positively scandalized by her son and sister-in-law's behaviour.

"In a minute, dear." Audré said smiling kindly at Narcissa as she cast a meaningful look at her daughter and said: Lilian dear, please be a darling and give your aunt and cousin a dose of Calming Draught while I go to fetch something of importance!" Lilian nodded at her mother and Audré left silently.

Narcissa and Draco both were curious to know what was going on Audré's mind but try as they might it was beyond their capacity. They remained silent as Lilian brought some Calming Draught and served them and Draco drifted once again in the memories of the afternoon while Narcissa silently prayed her son's recovery.

When Audré entered Draco's room ten minutes later she was carrying a shallow basin full of Rune markings.

"A Pensieve!" Draco exclaimed, he was now beginning to understand his aunt's motive, or at least he thought he did.

"Yes. A Pensieve" Audré offered as she placed the object carefully on the table before Draco, "It belonged to Morpheus. You surely know that he was one of the Chief Warlocks in French Wizengamot and was required to witness many memories provided by convicted criminals. Pity, Julian does not use it like his father did but some of Morpheus's old colleagues still visit us only to use this beauty." she seemed proud as she tapped it with her wand and the Pensieve glowed.

"Now, Draco, please remove the memory of this afternoon and place it in the Pensieve." Audré gestured Draco to the Pensieve, "I may not be as professional as your uncle was in this matters but I helped him in many cases as a prosecutor and therefore can distinguish between a true memory and a false one." She said confidently.

Draco resisted an urge to roll his eyes at his aunt's attempt to appear modest. He knew for a fact that his aunt was considered a well known prosecutor in France. Instead he placed the tip of his wand to his temple and concentrating hard, removed a silvery strand of memory. He dropped it carefully on Pensieve which immediately started to swirl.

While Narcissa observed the silvery liquid carefully Audré took a deep breath and plunged her face into the Pensieve.

Minutes passed on silently. Everyone waited silently in anticipation as Audré watched Draco's memory and when she came up finally, everyone was holding their breath. The room had an atmosphere of a court just before pronunciation of sentence.

"Well, it'z real!" André finally announced, she looked at Draco and then at Narcissa "It'z real Narcissa." she repeated.

Both Narcissa and Draco slumped back in the respective chairs: one out of fatigue and other out of relief.

"Oh! Merlin! Are you sure Audré?" Narcissa croaked while Draco stared at his aunt. For a moment he himself had thought that everything was his imagination.

"Positive. Draco was not hallucinating." she affirmed, "In fact I am surprised at his ability to produce such clear memory in a state of shock. I must admit I am impressed, Narcissa. But the most curious thing is that the little boy in his memory is exactly a miniature of Draco. He is hardly five or six and yet looks so much like him. Had I not known beforehand, I would have thought that they are father and son." she motioned Narcissa to the Pensieve, "Go on, see it yourself Narcissa!" she said.

Narcissa obliged without further ado followed by Lilian and when they finally came up both women had shock written on their face; especially Narcissa.

"But how is that possible?" she asked incredulously her Grey eyes full of questions.

"Exactly! That iz the same question playing in my mind too." Audré said thoughtfully her eyes now fixed on Draco who has not spoken since he dropped his memory. "Surely, Draco can enlighten us." she said.

Draco shook his head. He had been pondering over the same question. "I have no idea, aunt! I have never seen that woman in my life." he said confidently, "The only woman I have ever had children with was my wife Astoria, who is dead now. I never had any affair with any other woman." he looked at his Aunt's eyes, "I know it's hard to believe considering my reputation as an Ex-Death Eater but I am not a womanizer." he said, "You can even subject me to Veritaserum but I assure you my answer will be the same. Besides she is a French woman." he looked defensively at his aunt, "Please aunt, I mean no offense but you surely realize I was brought up in an environment not very friendly towards the French and my father never missed an opportunity to remind me of that. But I assure you I don't share his ideas anymore." he said solemnly.

Silence followed Draco's sincere admission. Then Lilian spoke for the first time, "Then you don't have any Prejudices against the French?" she asked quietly.

Draco looked up at his cousin's face expecting a sincere answer. "I can't tell that about everyone but surely I don't have any against you and aunt Audré! You two are probably the most amazing woman I have ever met and I sincerely ask for forgiveness for slamming the door on your face." He replied.

"Of course we are! Are not we, Lilian?" Audré laughed and the tension broke. Narcissa and Draco smiled in response and everyone felt relieved.

"Now Draco, I think you have had enough emotional outburst for an evening and therefore should leave the matter for now." Audré told her nephew as she stood up, "Go, take a bath and present yourself for dinner and meanwhile let me think how I can find out the boy and his mother."

Draco nodded in approval and stood up. A hot shower sounded like a good idea. "His name is Adrian." he said to his aunt.

"I already noticed that, Draco." Audré said, "It'z not a very common French name, rather British I should say. It will be good clue in our pursuit. She frowned, "Now dear, go and relax yourself! We have plenty of things to discuss after dinner." she patted him in the shoulder and left with Lilian in tow.

Draco watched their retreating form and then turned to his mother. "I am very sorry, mother. I should not have yelled at you." he said looking at his feet.

Narcissa stood up and hugged her son. Draco melted on her touch, "It's alright, dearest! I know what you are going through and don't blame you to the slightest." she said gently stroking his silvery-blonde hair. "Now I think you should follow your aunt's advice and go to take a bath." she released her son, "Audré really is an amazing woman. My opinion of her has changed remarkably after this evening." she smiled at him, "Take your time and see you at dinner."

"Yes, mother!" Draco smiled at his mother. Narcissa left and Draco stood there for a moment contemplating what his aunt was about to do to find out the boy before turning to leave for bathroom, his mood considerably lighter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Again heartiest thanks to those who thought my story was tempting enough to follow and favourite! *hugs***_

_**This chapter was originally written as a part of another one but I decided to separate it because otherwise it was becoming very long! Therefore this chapter may appear shorter!**_

_**This chapter basically deals with Hermione Granger's new life in France! I thought I should give a over view of her current condition before diving into deeper complexities!**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**Please don't forget to rate and review! Otherwise there is no way I can find out whether you like my story or not!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. ! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental! **_

**Chapter 3: The Curse Breaker**

Mornings in Gringotts Wizarding Bank were never considered pleasant by Hermione Granger. For one thing, her office as Chief Curse Breaker was located in dungeons, a place she never felt easy, thanks to her Potions teacher Professor Severus Snape! For another she hated going through the same tantrum her son Adrian would through every morning when she left for her office, insisting her to stay or to take him with her.

Hermione's job as Curse Breaker in French branch of Gringotts was not an easy one. She had to deal with numerous cursed objects, mostly owned by rich wizarding families, to restore and return them to their respective owners. Most of the curses were placed by their previous owners who did not intent to pass them to their untrustworthy relatives and it was Hermione's job to remove them before it was passed to their rightful owners. Sometimes the curses had a tendency to renew themselves over the time so she had to check old and unused vaults for traces of such recurring curses. It was a challenging job but Hermione liked it because it gave her plenty of opportunity to test her knowledge and skills. She was also provided with facilities to carry out her own research on unusual curses – a feat that has earned Hermione her Goblin boss's respect and confidence.

Many of her classmates and teachers from Beauxbaton were astonished when they heard that Hermione had applied for the post of Curse Breaker in Gringotts! It was considered by many that Curse Breaking is men's job and therefore women were never encouraged for such masculine career. It demanded patience, skill as well as physical and mental power- something that people thought were sole property of Wizards only. Hermione's headmistress Madame Maxime even offered her a teaching post at Charms, considering that she was a mother only at the tender age of nineteen, but she respectfully declined her. It was not that she did not like teaching, books and reading being her passion still now - Hermione just could not imagine herself teaching in any place other than Hogwarts! It was her dream to teach at Hogwarts alongside her mentors and when that dream was shattered she could not bring herself to pursue it again with a replacement, even for Beauxbaton.

Hermione's life in France for last six years had been uneventful but good. No one knew her here as famous Harry Potter's friend and she preferred to keep it that way. During her seventh year in Beauxbaton Academy she was known to all by her middle name – Jean: a talented but pregnant witch who had lost her parents during the second wizarding war in Britain and thus came to France to complete her education. Knowing her delicate condition, Hermione's new teachers and classmates were sympathetic to her and provided her with every assistance needed. She always tried to keep a low profile in her classes and never volunteered to answer questions like she did in Hogwarts. She had missed Hogwarts and her best friends – Harry and Ron terribly in all these years, but never tried to contact them again. Besides, she was not completely friendless in Beauxbaton, her new friends being her fellow classmates: a pair of twin brother and sister by the name of Edmond and Eva Bellamy! They could never take the place of Harry and Ron in her heart but her new friends were funny, adventurous and always curious - something that Hermione liked about them. She spent her free days roaming around Paris with her son and her friends – visiting famous landmarks and trying new food.

But the most interesting part of her new life was her five year old son Adrian! He was the epitome of innocence and ray of hope in her empty life. Try as she might, Hermione can never hate him for his unfortunate mode of conception and hateful father. She was determined to keep him away from that evil and raise him as a sensible, kind and loving man – something his father could never be! Even working in Gringotts was a part of that goal! It helped her to keep low profile but yet respected where ever she introduced herself! However Adrian always thought that his mother was after some relentless treasure hunt – Gringotts being the symbol of locked underground treasure in his innocent eyes – and insisted her to take him with her to the bank every morning. Every morning he would plea and cry to make his mother take him in her adventurous pursuit and every morning Hermione, with extreme difficulty, would somehow manage to keep him at home safely with the Delacours. The Granger mother and son lived with Fleur Delacour's family in a reputed neighbourhood near Paris and Hermione kept Adrian under watchful eyes of Fleur's mother Apolline and younger sister Gabrielle until she returned home at evening. Her life in France would have been miserable had she not been placed under the care of Delacours – a debt Hermione considered she can never repay to Fleur. Even her job at Gringotts was recommended by Bill Weasley, the couple being the only who knew her true whereabouts! She even made Bill, Adrian's godfather and requested him to take care of her son should any danger befall her. The couple visited them over the summer holidays each year when Fleur came to meet her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks you so much to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review! *hugs***_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes and do feel free to correct me! **_

_**Please don't forget to rate and review! It means so much to me and also there is no way I can find out whether you liked my story or not!**_

_**Be warned! We are entering the real plot now and it's going to be hell lot of a fun! ;-)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. ! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 4: Of Old Scars and New Missions**

"Oh Jean! What are you doing here?" A voice cried and Hermione Granger looked up at it's direction. She was deeply immersed in an old book about Poisoning Curses and had hardly noticed that someone has already entered her dungeon office. Looking up, it took her some time to focus her vision at the friendly smiling face of a blond and blue-eyed witch.

"Claudia! When did you come?" She asked, surprised. Claudia Beauchene was one of the Junior Curse Breakers at Gringotts and worked under Hermione as an intern. She was fresh out of Beauxbatons and like Hermione was determined to prove herself in the testosterone rich profession.

"You look awful, Jean!" Claudia said noticing Hermione. "Are you alright?" She asked instead.

Hermione cringed at her question. Of course she was not alright. How could she be? But certainly she was not going to admit it to Claudia, who surely would make a horrible fuss about it among her colleagues.

"I am fine, Claudia, thank you." Hermione replied firmly.

Claudia shook her head in irritation. "No, you are not fine, Jean!" she responded firmly too. She grabbed Hermione's arm, who gasped, and pulled her out of her chair then lead her to her bathroom mirror. "Look at you, Jean! Is this what you call alright?" Claudia pointed at her image in the mirror. "Eyes sunken and red, face puffy and pale, messy hair – Is that what you call fine?" she demanded.

Hermione did not know what to answer. The truth was evident in her feature - she was not alright, in fact far from it. But admitting it to Claudia meant having to answer another twenty questions about the reason behind it. So she chose a safe path.

"I am just tired, Claudia dear, don't worry about me! Actually I think I need a vacation badly." she said looking at her. In reality Hermione had been giving the idea a good thought lately. Adrian was also insisting the same.

"Excellent idea!" Claudia exclaimed, her worry forgotten, "Where do you plan to go?" She inquired her.

Hermione made her way back to her table with Claudia on tow, "I still have no idea." she admitted.

"How about Belgium?" Claudia offered. She was positively beaming now but Hermione cut her thought.

"Claudia, dear, no more gossiping during work hour." She said her sternly and Claudia pouted her lips.

"Okay" she shrugged, "Do you want to go to Lunch or not?" She asked.

It was only then that Hermione realized why Claudia had come. The two ladies preferred to take their lunch in the Staff Room where cooked food was served for humans while goblins took their raw lunch in their dungeon dining hall. She shook her head.

"I am sorry Claudia, but I have no time for lunch." Hermione replied. "I must finish this vault before Saturday and there still is plenty to do. I must go now." She left her seat clutching the book about Poisoning Curse.

Claudia grimaced, "That's not fair, Jean! You know I don't like eating alone." She complained as she followed Hermione.

Hermione reached her door and opened it, "I promise to make it up, Claudia." She consoled her. "Au revoir!" she said and left her office, locking it firmly.

"Au revoir" Claudia said, waving her hand and looking sullen.

In truth Hermione was hungry and wanted to have her lunch badly. But going in that particular Vault on full stomach would make her sick. Instead she called a service Goblin and asked him to take her to the vault she was working on currently.

•••••

_**Five days ago:**_

Hermione was examining a curious looking casket in her laboratory and contemplating how to make up with her son who seemed particularly cross that morning when she received a note from her boss requesting her presence at his office at eleven o clock. Making a mental note to take Adrian out for dinner that night she had left her office and after a short walk through carefully concealed passages, reached her boss's office.

She had knocked before entering and found her boss with another unknown and pompous looking Goblin.

"Bonjour, Geccemp." she addressed her boss.

"Bonjour, Curse Breaker Jean." her boss, an elderly but cheery looking goblin by the name of Geccemp, replied brightly and motioned her to sit.

"Is there any way I can help you?: She asked him as she settled down.

"Yes, Mademoiselle Jean." he replied in accented English and Hermione was surprised, "I would like you to meet Goblin Gobtok from Gringotts Britain!" he motioned her at the pompous Goblin, "Gobtok, please meet, Chief Curse Breaker Jean! She is the best in the field." he motioned the Goblin at Hermione.

Hermione gave a small smile and a tiny nod of acknowledgement. Gobtok on the other hand gave her a curious look. "A woman Curse Breaker!" he asked, positively shocked.

Had this encounter been four years ago, when Hermione had just started her job at Gringotts, she would have frowned at such sexist comment. But now-a-days Hermione enjoyed the look of surprise on her client's face when they found out that a woman Curse Breaker was doing better job than their male counterparts.

Geccemp chose to completely ignore Gobtok's comment. "Now, Jean. Gobtok was sent by Gringotts Britain to us with an important job. One of their very old and respected clients is reopening their family vault in Gringotts France after almost eighty years and he has brought us their key." Geccemp announced proudly. "I would like you to handle the matters of curse breaking of that particular vault personally." he said her.

Hermione was pleased and felt grateful to her boss. She had found that Geccemp, unlike other members of Goblin community, was friendly towards Humans and never missed an opportunity to complement their good works as his Curse Breakers.

"It will be my honour, Sir, Geccemp." she replied smiling. She never addressed any other Goblin as 'Sir', a title she preferred to reserve only for those she truly respected and Geccemp definitely was one of the very few on her list.

"See, Gobtok! There is nothing to worry about." Geccemp said to Gobtok cheerfully, "Leave the keys and rest assured that they have been laid in the most capable of hands."

If Gobtok was indeed assured he showed no outward signs! He simply reached inside his rich robes and took out an elegant looking box which he placed on the table before Hermione.

Hermione eyed the box cautiously not touching it. It was a rectangular silver box about the size of a small book with an ornate 'M' engraved upon lid encrusted with small emeralds.

"What is the name of the family, may I ask?" Hermione enquired slightly frowning at the box.

Gobtok cleared his throat, "They are one of the very old and prestigious Pureblood Wizarding families in Britain." his voice was deep and cold, "They are called the Malfoys." he replied in a proud voice.

Hermione froze on her seat. "The Malfoys!" she repeated slowly not believing her ears.

Gobtok chuckled, "Yes, Curse Breaker Jean, the Malfoys!" Gobtok affirmed. "I hope your legendary skills will meet enough challenges when you explore their reopened vault!" he raised an ugly eyebrow.

Hermione did not know which one to respond: the news that the Malfoys are reopening their vaults in France or the carefully honeyed tone of Gobtok challenging her skills! She considered the problem at hand and looked up at Gobtok, her chin lifted defiantly.

"I never boast about my abilities, Goblin Gobtok." she said eyeing him carefully, "But I find it highly amusing when someone with so little knowledge about me, such as yourself, makes a fool of himself by commenting on my work before actually seeing it." she replied with an air of confidence.

Gobtok took her blow silently and pursed his lips. "Very well." he said after a moment and stood up to leave. "Chief Goblin Geccemp." he bowed at Geccemp, "Curse Breaker Jean." he looked at Hermione, "I ask your permission to leave. My job here is done." he said with an air of self importance.

Hermione nodded coolly and watched as Geccemp accompanied Gobtok to his office door and when the latter left, closed it with a snap!

"Never mind hiz words, Jean. He's a bit snobbish." he said as he settled down again behind his desk.

"Not at all, sir!" Hermione said though not very honestly. In reality Gobtok has wounded her pride and she wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong! She shifted in her seat and faced her boss confidently.

"Sir, I have always considered you above the ordinary goblins and their prejudices with us" Hermione said honestly, "I respect you and therefore would like to ask a favour."

Geccemp's cheerful features softened considerably. "I am pleased and honoured to hear that Jean! Ask away, dear, ask away!" he said as his beady eyes gleamed at her.

Hermione took a deep breath, "Sir, I will work on the Malfoy vault only under one condition: you will not disclose my name, identity or any other information regarding me to them. I don't wish them to know that I work here." she said determinedly.

Geccemp's features immediately hardened, "Do you know the Malfoys?" he asked, worried and surprised simultaneously.

Hermione closed her eyes and opened them, remaining silent! That simple gesture was enough for Geccemp to understand what her answer might be. He eyed Hermione's tense form gravely for a moment and said, "Very well Jean, they vill know nothing about you, I give you my word. But can I ask the reason behind such secrecy?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, sir! I am afraid I can't tell you that. Just be content with the knowledge that we had a past encounter with disastrous outcome and therefore I wish no more." she replied her eyes now fixed at the box before her. "Sorry sir but I have a cursed casket in my laboratory that needs immediate attention. Can I be excused?" she stood up from her seat.

Geccemp nodded, "Yes! Of course." he replied, "But Jean, before you leave I should inform you that the Malfoys are expected to visit their vault on next Saturday which gives you roughly a week. You should get started on that vault as soon as possible." he advised her.

Hermione nodded, "Yes sir! I'll start working on it from tomorrow morning. And… also I think it'll be better if you, yourself keep the keys to their vault since I don't wish to touch them unless it's absolutely necessary." She motioned him to the silver ornate box. "Good day, sir!" she turned to leave.

She reached the door when she heard Geccemp calling her, "Jean!"

Hermione turned and saw her boss giving her a curious look, "Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Thank you!" he said simply, "Thank you for saving my face in front of Gobtok! I'll keep that in mind." Geccemp gave her a genuine smile.

Hermione gave a small smile and left the office.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks you so much to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite! *hugs***_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes and do feel free to correct me! I have used French dialogues in this chapter again and I used Google translate! Anyone who knows the language and finds any mistakes, please feel free to correct me!**_

_**The parts about Administrative districts were written from TripAdvisor and Wikipedia! I have never been to Paris but hope to visit it in future!**_

_**I have created an elder brother for Fleur and Gabrielle! He has a special role to play in the story! ;-)**_

_**Please please please don't forget to rate and review! It means so much to me and also there is no way I can find out whether you liked my story or not!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 5: The Rabbit and The Dragon**

As a major global city, Paris has a lot going on. The city itself is politically divided into 20 _arrondissments __municipaux_ or administrative districts that spiral out from the center in the shape of a snail - 1 being at the middle and 20 being on the outer edge. The city is bisected by the famous river Seine, which houses two islands situated in the middle - considered the heart of the city which are crammed with some of the most popular tourist destinations in Paris. The first island called 'Ile de la Cité' is the cradle of Parisian civilization. It was here that the Romans set up camp in 52 B.C. The island hosts beautiful Middle-Age monuments such as the Notre Dame cathedral, the Sainte-Chapelle and the Conciergerie. It is a lovely place to walk around and admire the many old mansions that are still standing. Connected by the Pont Saint-Louis, the Ile Saint-Louis –the second island - remains a quiet neighborhood despite its central location. It is also one of Paris's most expensive. The island is small and peaceful. There are no metro stations, only two bus stops, so it is wonderfully deprived of the mass tourism found in many other Parisian districts including its neighbor, Ile de la Cite.

La Résidence de Delacour or the residence of Delacour, situated in Ile Saint-Louis, was a gothic style yet well maintained three storied building housing the Delacour family since the fifteenth century with Monsieur Gustave Delacour and Madame Apolline Delacour being the current owners of the family home. Their younger daughter Gabrielle, who has just completed her graduation from Beauxbaton, helped her father in their family business – the Delacour Apothecary Chain whereas their only son Alexis Delacour worked at the French Ministry of Magic as the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister. The house had two other non-Delacour inhabitants too – Hermione and her son Adrian Granger - living comfortably in the East wing of the building. She had a Floo fireplace, especially arranged for the post of Chief Curse Breaker, from her home to Gringotts, which was situated in Ruelle Les Halles, the French equivalent of British Diagon Alley.

Hermione, tired from her repeated journey to the deep underground Malfoy vault, arrived home at six o clock in the evening looking forward to take her son out for the promised dinner at Le Bougainville, a Muggle restaurant at Rue de la Banque. She knew Adrian was excited about it and though she was not in a physical state to walk more than two steps altogether, she wanted the dinner to be a success. Hermione preferred Muggle restaurants to wizarding ones. They had more variety in food menu and helped her to avoid the untoward mixed company the wizarding ones served: vampires, werewolves, hags etc. She also wanted Adrian to appreciate Muggles and their way of life in order to counteract the inborn prejudice that he might derive through his father's blood.

She removed her shoes and tiptoed to her bedroom, where she knew Adrian spent his time during the evenings. As expected she found Adrian there, sitting on her reading table deep in thought as he drew something on a paper. Hermione noiselessly moved across the room and suddenly scooped him in her arms from behind.

"How is my little rabbit this evening?" she said, heartily laughing as Adrian let out a loud cry of shock in her lap and yelled:

"Mama! Je déteste quand tu fais ça pour moi!" (Mum! I hate it when you do that to me!) He exclaimed, slamming his little fists on her chest.

"No French with Mama, Adrian!" Hermione admonished, "English is your mother tongue, remember? And you will talk to me only in English." she said placing her little boy on table once again.

"Mais je suis né en France!" (But I was born in France!) He protested stomping his little feet on the table. "Et il est plus facile de parler!" (And it's easier to speak!) He pouted his lips.

"Now Adrian. No more arguments on that. I told you to speak in English with Mama and so shall you do." Hermione commanded her son, "Now get ready for your dinner, little rabbit." she said gently noticing Adrian's fallen face.

"Are we really going?" Adrian asked his mother, finally in English, "I thought you have forgotten." he said.

"Mama never forgets a promise, my dear little rabbity babitty boo." Hermione leaned to her son, "Will you not give, Mama, a kiss for that?" she batted her eye lashes at him.

Adrian immediately planted a wet kiss on her cheek. Hermione smiled and kissed her son in return. "Tell me what you want to wear this evening, my handsome son?" she enquired.

"That new shirt that Grandma Apolline gave me, you know, yellow and with black stripes." he supplied.

"You mean the Hufflepuff one!" Hermione teased him.

"Yes, the Hufflepuff shirt!" Adrian replied excitedly. "I like it a lot. You know, Mama, I think I'll ask Grandma to buy me a Slytherin shirt next time. Green and silver." he clapped his hands in excitement. "I saw their picture in that Hogwarts picture book you gave me and it looked good."

Hermione froze on her track to closet. She turned slowly to face her son and saw his eyes gleaming with innocent excitement. "I think not, Adrian! Green doesn't suit you at all." she said softly, not wanting to spoil his mood, "I'll buy you a Ravenclaw shirt instead. You look awesome in blue." she smiled at him. "Now tell what you did all day." she asked turning once again to walk to the closet.

"I ate breakfast with Grandma Apolline." Adrian nodded as he started recounting his whole day, "then I played with Louis and when Aunt Gaby came from shop, I learned some new alphabets." He continued nodding his head, "then I took bath and a nap that you told me and when I woke up I drew." he finished.

Hermione meanwhile took out the 'Hufflepuff shirt' and changed her son into it. "Did you like the Hogwarts Picture book?" she asked.

"A lot!" he squealed.

"Can you read the sentences?" she enquired.

"Not all of them. English is harder to read." he answered. "I like the pictures more! Especially the picture of the Quidditch match and the Great Hall."

Hermione sighed audibly. It's been six years since she last saw Hogwarts and she missed the school bitterly still now. Pushing the unpleasant thoughts behind as she smoothed Adrain's collar and said, "Now Little rabbit why don't you go and show your new shirt to Grandma Apolline while Mama gets dressed? Hm!"

"Okay!" Adrian piped as he came down from table and left the room almost running.

•••••

Hermione, Adrian and Gabrielle spent a good time dining at Le Bougainville! The food was good and the interior was awesome! They returned home around nine thirty when Hermione felt too tired to carry on any longer. Upon entering her bedroom Hermione decided to go to bed early. She had a long day to spend in the Malfoy vault next morning and thought she could use some extra sleep. Claudia has already noticed the effects of lack of sleep on her features and she did not want to catch any further attention.

Adrian on the other hand was still full of energy and excitement from evening dinner! As Hermione changed him and herself into pajamas, he went to the table he was drawing when Hermione arrived, retrieved a piece of paper and brought it to Hermione.

"Mama, will you not see, what I have drawn?" he asked her as he handed her the paper.

"Yes! Of course Mama will see." she squeezed his cheek as she looked at the paper.

Hermione was proud of her son's ability to draw very well – a quality that she herself lacked. The boy had a good hand with colours and amazed her constantly with his beautiful drawings. This time Hermione noticed that he has drawn a picturesque scenery with a man, a woman and a child holding hands.

"Tell me what you have drawn, Adrian." she told him and Adrian climbed on the bed beside her.

"I have drawn our home, Mama!" he explained, "This is me!" he pointed at the child, "This is you!" he pointed at the woman, "And this is my father!" he said pointing at the man, smiling!

Hermione was dumbfounded! How on earth did he come to know about his father?

"Adrian, dear!" she smiled weakly and asked him, "Why did you draw a father?"

"Because I have one, don't I? He said simply.

Hermione gulped. "Who told you that, dear?" she asked him too afraid to hear the answer.

"Louis told me, Mama, that everyone has a father. Like Grandpa Gustave is Aunt Gaby and Uncle Alexis's father." he explained her patiently. "That means I have a father too." he smiled at her.

Hermione sat on her bed, her head too full and her throat too tight to speak as she looked at her innocent son. Her son whose features were just like his father: Silvery blonde hair, Grey eyes, pale flawless skin, pointed chin and high cheekbones. The boy whom she loved more than her life while hating his father – Draco Malfoy more than anything in the world!

She looked at those innocent Grey eyes: they were so much like his father yet so much different in terms of emotion and truthfulness. Her son Adrian might look like Draco Malfoy but in his heart he was like his mother Hermione Granger. And she knew how much she hated lie and deceit. She, his mother will not be the one to hide the truth from her son. No! Her son will grow up knowing and living the truth about his father.

"Do you want to know about your father, Adrian?" she asked him softly.

"Will you tell me?" he asked instead brightly.

"Why not! But let us first brush our teeth and go to bed. Then I'll tell you about your father, Hm?" she offered him.

At her words Adrian almost ran into bathroom to brush his teeth. Hermione braced herself!

When he finally settled himself in their bed Hermione turned off the lights and got into the bed. She took her son in her arms and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Your father and I knew each other." she started, "We attended the same school, Hogwarts, you know. I was in Gryffindor and he was in… Slytherin." she felt Adrian gasp but she continued, "He did not like me very much."

"Why?" Adrian asked surprised.

"Well he was a pureblood and I was not. He thought that those who were not purebloods were not magical. So he… disliked me." she explained.

"What is a Pureblood, Mama?" Adrian asked her.

"A pureblood is a witch or a wizard whose parents are not Muggleborn or Half blood. Like I am a Muggleborn - my parents were not witch or wizard – they were plain Muggles. But you are a half blood – meaning one of your parents is Muggleborn, that is me and the other one is a Pureblood that is your father. Similarly a Pureblood is someone whose both parents are Pureblood too. Did you get me?" Hermione asked her son.

"You mean a Pureblood is a witch or wizard who has no Muggle relatives?" Adrian asked instead.

Hermione was surprised at her son's power of deduction. He was just five years old but his maturity was definitely more than his age offered. 'After all, he's my son!' she thought proudly.

"Yes! You're right, dear rabbit!" she chuckled and planted another kiss on his forehead. "So, as I was saying, your father was a Pureblood and I was a Muggleborn and so he disliked me. Then ….um… he started supporting a bad wizard and I tried to stop that bad wizard and …. we fought and… I ended up having you." she explained skipping as much vital information as possible, "Then he left and married another woman and I came to France to raise you away from him." she finished.

Adrian remained silent after his mother finished her story. "So, my father is not a good man?" he asked after sometime.

Hermione's heart broke. She wanted her son to know that his father was a good man but telling him that would be cheating him. She closed her eyes in dark and embraced her son more tightly.

"He's not that bad either, Adrian! He's just a bit… proud of his blood." she explained, "Don't be sad about him. He probably does not care." she said.

"Okay!" he said simply, "But does he know that I am his son?" he enquired.

Hermione groaned. Adrian was asking her very complicated questions. "No, I did not tell him about you. He will not like to have a Half-blood son." she answered him truthfully.

Adrian hugged his mother tightly. "That's why you brought me to France, didn't you?" he asked her.

"Exactly my clever little rabbity babbity boo!" Hermione kissed him feeling relieved that at last her son seemed to have understood her condition.

Adrian felt asleep soon after his curiosity was over and Hermione drifted into a restless slumber hugging her son tightly in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Another chapter up and guys, seriously my shoulder and back is aching like mad!**_

_**Thanks you so much to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review! *hugs***_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes and do feel free to correct me! I have used French dialogues in this chapter again and I used Google translate! Anyone who knows the language and finds any mistakes, please feel free to correct me!**_

_**Please please please don't forget to rate and review! It means so much to me and also there is no way I can find out whether you liked my story or not! (Don't forget the shoulder and back pain)**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

_**Chapter 6: The Malfoy Boys**_

Friday afternoon found Hermione Granger deep in the bowels of Gringotts, giving last minute touches to the Malfoy Vault. She had to curse-break at least five hundred and sixty different objects of immense value during the course of eight days that she spend here. Right now she was making a 'check out inventory' for the Malfoys, an official document which lists all the possessions of a vault once they were curse free and before they were handed over to their owner.

Hermione had been looking forward to finish her assignment in Malfoy vault since the day she started it. She could hardly concentrate on anything else except for that vault when she was at Gringotts and later on when she returned home, she dreaded having to go there again. She could have dropped it and asked Geccemp to assign someone else in her stead - she was sure Geccemp would have understood her situation! But after four years working experience with the Goblins she knew better to keep her personal and professional lives separate. Besides Geccemp was relying on her skills and even boasted about her to Gobtok. Backing away was not an option then – not only because she liked Geccemp but also because she was a Gryffindor and 'retreat' was a word not found in their dictionary.

Even in unused state, the Malfoy vault was one of the most heavily guarded vaults in Gringotts! The French authority employed not only Dragons but also Chimaeras for it's security. Hermione was escorted by two top quality professional Goblins to get past the creatures with Clankers before she entered the vault.

Hermione was never claustrophobic! It was one of the reasons behind her promotion as the Chief Curse Breaker! But every time she entered the Malfoy vault, she felt suffocated. It was like going back six years ago, when she broke into the Lestrange vault in Gringotts Britain with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Though large and spacious, the vault had a dark aura about it which made her feel vulnerable. Every single object that she curse broke brought a feeling of extreme repulsion instead of usual joy, when she was reminded that Draco Malfoy – the last person on earth to deserve her efforts - will be using them!

Thinking of Draco Malfoy brought out even darker memories in her mind - the pain, the humiliation and the hard choices that he left her to deal with, alone! Although the vault was reopening after almost eighty years and she was positive that Draco Malfoy had never been in there, she still could feel his ominous presence in the darkness and stale air of that vault. He seemed to reach out for her from unknown corners, trying to assault and scare her. It was with immense courage, will power and determination that Hermione carried out her work.

Hermione checked the inventory one last time and sweeped her eyes over the valuable contents of the vault. She sighed – finally her work was over and she could go back to home in peace with the relief of never having to return here again. She left the vault and signaled the Goblins to seal it, not giving it a single backward glance!

•••••

Draco Malfoy was lying on one of the stylish garden benches adorning the plush gardens of Château de la Grange-Bléneau and looking at the sky absentmindedly. It was Friday afternoon and his second day of visit at his Uncle Morpheus's family home. He was in no mood to make idle chit chat with his half French cousins and thus preferred to spend his time alone in the garden.

It was a beautiful garden, almost as beautiful as the ones they had in Malfoy Manor except for the white peacocks which were absent here. But the fountain here was twice the size of their one with a small island designed in the middle. Carefully planted exotic plants were bearing beautiful summer flowers with exquisite smell but Draco did not care. He looked at the Apparition Point on the further corner of the garden and wished he could apparate back to his home in Wiltshire.

Draco had never dreamt that his life could take such tumultuous turns within a span of just six years. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys always lived happily ever after. But when the war ended with the famous Harry Potter finally finishing off the Dark Lord, their family had to go through numerous probations imposed by Ministry to ensure that the remaining Death eaters did not re-group to finish Lord Voldemort's unfinished job. They lost considerable sum of their valuable gold to keep Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban and instead he was placed under house arrest for the rest of his life. Narcissa on the other hand was adamant to finish Draco's education and as they did not have enough money to pursue his education in foreign school such as Beauxbaton, he was sent to Hogwarts again under the watchful eyes of Ministry. Narcissa had other plans for him too and soon he came to know that his mother was looking for a suitable bride for him – someone who was from a non Death Eater Pureblood family. It was then that Astoria Greengrass was introduced to him, a sixth year Ravenclaw, two years younger than he. Draco had no wish to get betrothed so early in his life but his parents insisted that the union would bring back some of their old influences back – Astoria's father, Ebenezer Greengrass being the new Head of the Magical Law Enforcement at the ministry and her mother being an old friend of Narcissa and believer of Pureblood supremacy! Draco had no choice but to give his outward consent and married Astoria against his wish on December 1998 - just a week after Astoria came of age.

Draco soon found out that he did not regret their marriage, for he had never come across any woman like Astoria in his life. She was reasonably pretty, introvert and preferred reading over nonsense girly gossips. She even knitted a Green muffler for him with her own hands – something even his mother never did for him - and gave it as her wedding present! She slowly became Draco's friend and partner in his post-war quiet life in Hogwarts and together they studied in the library, ate in Great Hall and spent their free time riding their broomsticks on the Quidditch pitch. Draco did not even realize when he had fallen deeply in love with his young but intelligent wife.

In the summer following Astoria's sixth year and Draco's graduation from Hogwarts they went to Italy for their honeymoon and their first child was conceived. Astoria was extremely shy about it, something that made Draco even happier when he heard the news. Lucius and Narcissa were beside themselves on the prospect of having a new heir to the family and advised Astoria to leave Hogwarts and remain at Manor during her pregnancy. But Draco who knew how much Astoria's education meant for her, protested and personally made sure she received home schooling for her upcoming N.E. !

The day their son was born was the happiest day of Draco's life. He named him Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Astoria upon completing her N.E. successfully gave her full attention to their small family. Life was as good as it could be for another year until fate chose to strike Draco again. Lucius died at the age of forty four from Dragon Pox like his father did and Scorpius who was suffering from an inborn Pureblood blood disease followed him ten monthes later.

Life after Lucius and Scorpius's untimely demise was never the same for Draco and his remaining family. Astoria tried to conceive again but never reached her term as the baby died at the sixth month of pregnancy. Her last attempt claimed her own life leaving Draco a lone widower.

Draco never thought he could mourn over somebody's death so deeply until he was faced with it. Life without Astoria and Scorpius held no meaning for him and he soon started spending most of his day by their graves in their family graveyard. Narcissa observing her son's obsession for their graves and constantly deteriorating health, decided to take matters at her hands and contacted the long forgotten family of Morpheus Malfoy in France who happily complied. She arranged for their visit and sent a reluctant Draco to Gringotts to reopen the Malfoy vault in it's French branch. Thus within a week of his mother's decision to visit their relatives in France, Draco was lying on the Château's garden bench, looking at the sky absentmindedly instead of the graves while twisting his wedding band.

•••••

Hermione dusted her robes as she came out from her special Floo fireplace and cast a freshening charm before she made for the kitchens. Fridays were baking days at Delacour's and she loved to spend the time with Apolline and Gabrielle while helping them to bake cakes and cookies for the coming week. Besides Adrian was sure to be there – practicing his drawing skills on cookies!

Sure enough when she reached the kitchen at downstairs, she found the Delacour ladies making preparations to bake a large Pound cake and Adrian, his hands dirty with chocolate glaze - which he leaked more than he spread on top of cookies – sitting on the kitchen counter.

Hermione smiled at her chocolate clad son. He looked so adorable while he tried to eat and glaze the cookies simultaneously. His Grey eyes were eyes full of concentration as smeared his pale cheeks with chocolate, absentmindedly. She walked to her son and trickled him in the stomach, "Bonjour, mother Apolline! Bonjour Gabrielle!" she addressed the two ladies.

"Maman!" Adrian squealed in irritation. "Que faites-vous?"(What are you doing?) He said.

"Adrian, remember what Mama told you about language when talking to Mama." Hermione said as grabbed a cookie from tray and bit it.

Adrian huffed, "Fine!" he exclaimed, "What are you doing?" he asked in English, eyeing his mother eating his cookie.

"I am eating my son's cookies. Any problem?" Hermione demanded mockingly, "They aren't yours, they are my son Adrian's." she lifted her chin defiantly.

Both Apolline and Gabrielle burst into laughter. "You are very demanding, Jean." Apolline chided.

"I suppose I am." Hermione answered her and turned to Adrian, "and now I demand a chocolaty kiss from my little rabitty babitty boo or I'll eat rest of the cookies too." she said in a rhyme!

"Fine." Adrian huffed again and kissed her on her cheek, smearing some chocolate there. Hermione grabbed and smeared some more chocolate on his small pointed nose as Adrian squealed "Mama!" again.

The ladies and the small 'gentleman' spent the rest of the evening baking cakes and cookies while laughing at each other's jokes. Gabrielle mocked some of her funny customers for them and by the time they were finally finished their baking, Hermione felt effects of the Malfoy vault wash away from her.

Hermione carried Adrian from kitchen in her arms for a bath – she loved drawing and bathing her son. She drew a hot bath for him and scented it with Lavender bubbles. She placed Adrian in the bathtub and started cleaning his small body.

"Mama!" he squealed as she trickled him once again in his stomach.

"What is it, little rabbit?" she asked knowing very well he meant to ask no question.

"Stop trickling me!" he demanded.

"Okay." she said and trickled him again.

"Mama, please!" Adrian pleaded now grabbing her hands underwater, "Stop it! I need to ask you something!" he said.

"Very well. Ask Mama." she said.

"Mama, what's a marriage…anniversary?" he stammered as he asked her with big Grey eyes.

Hermione stopped scrubbing her son. "Where did you hear it?" she asked instead, sharply.

"You know Pierre, Mama." he said his eyes still round, "He said it's his parents' marriage anniversary tomorrow. But I could not understand what it was so asked you." he smiled at his mother.

Hermione could not bring herself to snap at her innocent son, so she smiled warmly. "A marriage anniversary is a day that a couple celebrates their marriage." she tried to be simple as she explained him, "Like the day Grandpa Gustave and Grandma Apolline throws party every year celebrating their marriage." she said as she poured a tad of kid's shampoo on her son's silvery blonde hair and started to work a leather.

"Oh that!" Adrian nodded his head knowingly, "It's a happy day." he said cheerfully.

"Yes it's a happy day." Hermione felt relieved that the topic was safely avoided.

"When is your marriage anniversary, Mama?" Adrian asked suddenly and Hermione froze in the middle of pouring water on his head.

She bit her lip and shook her head in despair. No! She would not avoid or lie to her innocent son. He deserved to know the truth as much as possible.

" Mama does not have a marriage anniversary, Adrian." she answered him.

"Why not?" Adrian asked scowling his little face.

"Well because your father married someone else, remember? He does not like Muggleborns or half-bloods." she said and poured some water on his head.

Adrian shuddered and shook head to dry it while spraying Hermione with water. "Oh! I understand now." he said, "I think, Mama, we are happy without him. Imagine how it would feel like if he disliked us just because we are not Purebloods." he declared.

"Yes, I would be awful, little rabbit." she admitted, "Now get out of water and let me dry you." she said to him.

Rest of the evening after the conversation, passed without any further mention of the topic of Adrian's father and Hermione was grateful for it. They dined with the Delacours and afterwards she settled down with Adrian on their bed clutching a story book. He soon drifted to a peaceful sleep and Hermione kept watching his sleeping form contemplating for the first time in her life what his father might be doing now!

•••••

It was one o' clock in the morning and Draco Malfoy was sitting on a couch in his balcony. He was holding a green muffler in his pale elegant hands and feeling it in between his fingers.

"Astoria! Scorpius!" he sighed sadly and looked up at the night sky. 'They are there somewhere' he thought, 'among the stars, watching me.'

Someone knocked on his door and Draco looked at it sharply, irritated. 'Can't mother just leave me alone?' he thought as he stood up to open the door. 'I am going to slam the door on her face if she tells me go to bed!' he thought ruefully as he approached the door and opened it , fully expecting to see Narcissa, only to find his aunt Audré standing there.

"Good morning, can I help with something?" he asked distractedly.

Audré gave him a gentle smile and a piercing look. "Sorry to disturb you, son, but do you have a Headache Potion or something?" she rubbed her head, "I am having a terrible headache and just noticed that my potion is finished. I can't go to sleep and my children don't use it so I thought I would ask you to see if you have any." she explained.

Draco did have a Headache Potion – he carried his own potion kit wherever he went – and was not in a mood of sharing it. But Audré was his host and it was rude to say no to her especially when she was treating them so nicely.

"Yeah! Sure. Please come in." he said motioning her to come inside.

"I hope I did not disturb your sleep." she said as she entered his suite.

"Not at all." he said as he went to fetch his Potions Kit. Meanwhile Audré settled herself on an armchair by the fireplace, clutching her head.

Draco opened his Potions Kit and took the vial of Headache Potion. He poured an ample amount on a goblet and brought it to Audré.

"Here." he handed it to his aunt who downed it in one go and placed the empty goblet on the table.

Not knowing what else to do, Draco took the other seat across his aunt and fixed his eyes on the floor.

They remained silent for some time. Then Audré suddenly spoke. "Why are you fully dressed, Draco? Did not you go to bed?" she asked.

Draco looked up at his aunt. She was looking expectedly at him.

"I can't sleep alone." he answered fidgeting with the handle of his armchair.

" Oh!" was her curt response, "By the way, this Headache Potion is quite good. I am feeling better now." she said, "Did you buy it or brew it yourself?" she asked.

"I don't use store bought Potions." Draco replied, "They have less shelf life. I prefer to brew mine myself." he said looking at his aunt.

"Really? It's so nice! Can you do me a favour and brew up a batch for me?" Audré requested.

"Ah, yes, why not?" Draco replied, "It's nothing very hard, really and… ah… it will be a privilege." he added.

"Thank you" Audré said, smiling as she stood up, "well now that I am feeling good, I guess I should go to bed." She supplied.

Draco stood up too. "Well, if you are sure." he said.

Audré gave him a curious look and nodded, "Well, there is another thing I would like to ask too, if you don't mind, dear?" she said carefully.

Draco tried to look polite, "Of course, Aunt Audré." he offered.

"Can I touch you?" she asked, "I hope my British nephew will not mind if his French aunt touches him!" she enquired.

Draco considered the request and found no way to reject it. "Not at all!" he said and extended his right hand to her.

Audré smiled widely and moved towards him, "No dear, not there." she said and Draco was transfixed. She moved behind him, placed her hands on her shoulders and gestured him to sit on the armchair he had been occupying. Draco complied not knowing what was happening and suddenly found her hands in his hair.

"Here!" she said quietly and started rubbing his scalp gently. Draco felt numb and relax. She massaged his head soothingly in silence and without realizing Draco slumped back in the chair and leaned on to her touch.

"Your hair reminds me of Morpheus's one. They were straight and fine, just like yours!" He heard her saying, "Do you know your uncle went to see you when you were born? It's a tradition among Malfoys to gift their firstborn rare objects. He took Essence of Pearlflower for you; drinking it with mother's milk makes the baby strong as it grows up." She said gently.

"I did not know that. Father never mentioned it." he managed to respond. He was feeling drowsy now.

Audré must have felt that too because she spoke no more.

The last thing Draco remembered hearing before he finally fell asleep, was his aunt's voice saying gently:

"Sleep, Precious baby, sweetly sleep! I'll rock you! I'll rock you! I'll rock you!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review! *more hugs* I am overwhelmed by the number of visits my story achieved.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**The article on Les Halles was obtained from Wikipedia. ;) The idea though, was mine!**_

_**Those who know France well enough also know that Saint Joan of Arc was a French lady. Details on Adrian's new school are coming in succeeding chapters.**_

_**And don't forget to rate and review! It means so much to me!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 7: Just A Door Away!**

Saturday morning breakfasts were enjoyable affairs at the Dealcours. Every single member of the house attended it and Hermione and her son, though not Delacours, always presented themselves punctually. Breakfast table would host more items than usual while Monsieur Gustave Delacour would whole heartedly praise his wife's cooking, Gabrielle would read Bill and Fleur's letters from England, Alexis would discuss some inside issues of Ministry and Hermione would fight with her son over his half-empty milk glass! This morning was no exception either.

"You are not finished, Adrian." Hermione said sternly to her son, who seemed reluctant to drink the remaining half of the milk in his glass.

"I don't like the flavour." Adrian scowled at his angry mother.

"It's strawberry flavoured milk, Adrian, just as you like it." she informed him.

"Yes! But I am bored of strawberry now." he scowled even more.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly. "If you get bored at this rate, Adrian, I will have to flavour your morning milk with Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans in near future! Now don't argue with Mama and drink your milk or Mama will not tell you about the big surprise she is planning." Hermione admonished him.

"Big surprise?" Adrian's Grey eyes lit up at once, "What big surprise?" he asked forgetting his mother's conditions.

Hermione pointed at the milk glass, "I am not uttering a single word unless that glass is empty, Adrian!" she said sternly.

Adrian pouted his soft pink lips and reached for his glass reluctantly. He pinched his nose, closed his eyes and downed the contents in one go. He then put down his glass and wiped his mouth, making a gagging noise.

Hermione shook her head in despair: what was she going to do with this boy?

"I am done. Now tell me." Adrian demanded, lifting his small pointed chin at his mother.

Hermione cleared her throat and looked at the other members on the breakfast table. Gabrielle was discussing Fleur's recent letter with Apolline and Gustave was remarking on how the new Minisrty bill would affect his business, with Alexis. "Excuse me, everyone! Can I have your attention?" she asked in English.

Everyone immediately stopped and looked at her. Hermione smiled at them, "I was thinking about taking Adrian and Gabrielle to Belgium this summer. How does it sound?" she asked their opinion timidly.

Adrian was the first to respond, though not verbally. He almost jumped at his mother and gave her a crushing hug while planting two big kisses at her cheek. Everyone roared with laughter as Hermione settled her son on her lap.

"It sounds like a very good idea!" Monsieur Gustave replied in English, his laughter a bit diminished now.

"Yes! It's a good idea!" Apolline agreed with her husband.

Hermione looked at Alexis and Gabrielle. "I also wanted to take Alexis as well but I don't know if he could manage two weeks from his busy schedule." she informed them.

Alexis shook his head. "Merci, Hermione." he thanked her, "I really would love to go with you lot but the work pressure at the ministry has increased greatly. I don't think I can manage." he said her with a small smile.

Hermione looked at Gabrielle who seemed at loss of words since her declaration and raised an eyebrow enquiringly. Gabrielle immediately left her chair and came to Hermione before she kissed her on her cheek.

"I will be more than happy to go!" She said softly and half hugged her. "You know, I haven't traveled since Fleur's marriage seven years ago." She informed her.

Hermione looked at everyone contentedly. "So, that's settled! We are visiting Belgium this summer." she announced happily and Adrian did a small somersault in her lap, "I must arrange for some Muggle train tickets now."

"Why train?" Apolline asked her, surprised.

"For a good number of reasons." Hermione replied, "Firstly, Adrian is just five years old and therefore too young for Portkey, Floo or Side-along Apparition. They use tremendous amount of tugging force and I don't want him to get hurt on the process. Secondly, the journey by train itself will be an enjoyment. And thirdly, I am quite sure that my intern Claudia will insist me to visit her family at Lille which happens to be on our way. That way it will be easy." She finished.

"I must admit it's a wise decision!" Alexis commented and others nodded in approval.

"When will we go, Mama?" Adrian asked his mother.

"Let me go to Gringotts and talk about it to my boss, Geccemp!" she replied, "Afterwards we will decide about the date. Hm!" she kissed her son. "Now, Adrian no more usual tantrum about going to Gringotts this morning." she warned him softly and he nodded.

Monsieur Gustave, meanwhile, was watching their interaction with affection. "Hermione, I was thinking of asking you to enroll Adrian in a nursery." he said after sometime.

Hermione looked at him, "Really, Father Gustave!" she exclaimed, "Then we were thinking on the same line." she smiled and stroked her son's head, " Adrian is almost five and a half years old and it's about time he receives some institutionalized education. Do you have any recommendations?" she asked him.

Monsieur Gustave smiled pleasantly, "There is but one, Hermione – St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children! It's named after St. Joan of Arc and almost all the Magical children of Paris go there. Even I went there. So did Fleur, Alexis and Gabrielle. It's a very good nursery. Besides it's quite near to our home – just beside the Notre dame." He informed her.

"Thank you so much! There can never be a better place for Adrian." Hermione assured him. She looked at the wall clock and gasped, "It's nearly ten and I should get going." she moved Adrian from her lap and stood up, "If we want to spend our summer in Belgium, I must apply for leave today." she said and kissed her son.

"Now, my little rabbit, I guess I don't have to tell you to study properly and eat your lunch completely. Hm" She lectured him, "And don't leave the yard when you play with Louis or Pierre." she warned him and Adrian nodded silently.

Hermione kissed Apolline on her cheek and waved them goodbye. She left hurriedly to get dressed, feeling confident to win her leave from the sternest of employers – Goblins!

•••••

Draco was drifting in a peaceful sleep and listening to the gentle murmur: "I'll rock you! I'll rock you! I'll rock you!" longingly.

"Good Morning, dear." a female voice spoke and the wave of murmur broke. Draco opened his Grey eyes and blinked it several times in bright sunlit room before registering the face looking down at him: his mother!

"Good Morning, mother." he replied and shifted only to realize that he was sleeping on the armchair he had occupied the previous night, while talking to his aunt. He stretched his lean body and sat up.

"You slept." he heard his mother remark.

"What a pleasant surprise!" he smirked at her.

"I expect you did not take any more of that Dreamless Sleep Potion, Draco." she inquired.

"I did not." he replied curtly.

"You are already addicted to it, Draco, dear." Narcissa pressed.

Draco tilted his head and looked up at his mother, "I know mother, but I assure you I did not take Dreamless Sleep last night." he said confidently.

Narcissa seemed to consider his answer for a moment and then nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Draco!" she said and handed out a letter to him.

Draco eyed it and noticed the Gringotts emblem on the seal. "About time!" he said taking the letter from her hand. He opened it and read the contents.

Narcissa took the chair across her son, "The letter arrived this morning and I must say I was getting impatient. Do you think you can you visit Gringotts today?" she asked.

Draco finished the letter and folded it before placing it on the table. "I guess I can." he said as stood up and stretched himself again. "Is the breakfast over?" he asked looking at the clock which showed nine o' clock.

"No." his mother replied. "Audré and her children were reading the morning newspaper when I left to enquire about you." she said, "Go and get dressed, Draco. I also wanted to visit Gringotts with you but Audré insisted that I accompany her to meet some of her neighbours who sent her invitations and I could not but agreed." She informed him looking resentful.

"I'll be at dining room in a bit." Draco told his mother. Narcissa rose silently and left her son. Draco rubbed his neck and started for his bathroom considering to take a much needed hot shower.

Audré was pouring herself some green tea when Draco entered the dining room looking well rested and fresh. He was wearing his usual black mourning attire but they were cleaner and impeccably tailored.

"Good Morning, dear nephew." she addressed him.

"Good Morning, aunt Audré." he replied, "Good Morning, Julian and Lilian." Draco acknowledged his cousins.

His cousins returned his greeting and they all tucked into a silent breakfast with the occasional sound of silverware reverberating across the room.

"Aunt Narcissa told me that you wished to visit Gringotts this morning, Draco." Julian commented after some time.

"Yes." Draco looked up from his plate and nodded, "I do wish that."

"Well then I can accompany you. I, too have some business of my own there." Julian explained.

"That will be very nice indeed." Draco remarked.

The breakfast progressed in silence once again and when they finished eating, the remaining food disappeared.

"How many House elves do you own, Audré?" Narcissa enquired her sister-in-law.

Audré waved her hand in insignificance, "Not as much as you own, Narcissa dear. Only fifteen!" she answered.

Narcissa snorted in response, "Fifteen house elves is not 'only', Audré dear!" she chided her.

While the ladies continued their talk, the men folk – Julian and Draco - stood up and left their seats. They took their leave from the rest of the family and started for the Apparition Point in the garden. Once there Julian offered his arm to Draco who took it silently and together they apparated away.

They appeared in a quiet alleyway beside a crowded street. Draco looked around and saw that it was full of Muggles.

"This place is called Les Halles!" Julian informed him, "The central market center in Paris, where wholesale fresh food products were once sold. But the large central wholesale marketplace was demolished in 1971 and replaced with an underground modern shopping precinct, called the Forum des Halles! It's open air center area is below street level!" he informed Draco. "It is like a sunken garden, you see!" he motioned Draco to follow him, "And now we are going to the underground station Châtelet-Les-Halles, one of the central hub of Paris's express commuter rail system where the opening Gringotts is situated." He smiled mysteriously.

Draco followed his cousin without further ado. He carefully avoided bumping into Muggles who seemed to enjoy their shopping on Saturday morning. Soon he arrived at an underground rail station which was also, to his dismay, was packed with Muggles.

"There are too many Muggles here." he commented.

"Not all of them are Muggles, cousin." Julian remarked, "Some of them are like us, wishing to visit Wizarding Les Halles at weekend." He said, "Come this way." he motioned him to a small booth with a triangular sign on top.

"This is what Muggles call an ATM booth except for that it's not a Muggle booth." he opened the door for Draco who entered the small room. Inside he found a machine with buttons numbered from zero to nine and a black screen.

"We won't be needing that one. It is just for show." Julian winked as he drew his wand and drew a circle on the opposite wall. The portion of the wall inside the imaginary circle vanished and a larger circular wooden door with a knob appeared. Julian grabbed the knob and opened the door.

Draco gasped involuntarily. On the other side of the door a wide alleyway ran, with eccentric shops and people dressed in robes of different colours.

"Welcome to Ruelle Les Halles!" Julian announced.

The French equivalent of Diagon Alley was more cheerful looking than it's British counterpart, Draco noticed. He walked the streets looking around the shop signs written in French and discovered it was far more interesting than it appeared. Soon they reached a building which looked exactly like it's sister in Britain.

"Gringotts!" he whispered, eyeing the eccentric looking white building. "The British one also has the same design." he remarked.

"Does it? That's fascinating." Julian commented and they approached the establishment.

The inside décor was not very different from British Gringotts. Rows and rows of goblins were seated behind high tables as they weighed valuable stones and counted coins. Julian took Draco to an important looking Goblin who stood up from his seat and greeted them.

"Ah, Monsieur Malfoy!" he addressed, " Bonjour."

"Bonjour, Greepak." Julian replied, "This is my cousin Draco Lucius Malfoy who has recently arrived from Britain." He spoke in English as he introduced Draco, "He wishes to visit his vault here." He informed the Goblin.

"Oh! Yes. Chief Goblin Geccemp informed me this morning to expect his visit." Greepak spoke in English too. He took out a long roll of sealed parchment from beneath his desk and held it out to Draco. "Here is your Inventory, Monsieur Draco Malfoy." the goblin stated.

Draco took the parchment and broke the seal. He knew that these kinds of seals would not break unless they were at the hands of their rightful owners. He examined the list and found it extremely well-written compared to the list British Gringotts provided.

"The list is satisfactory." he commented. "The keys?" he enquired to the Goblin.

"Here they are, Monsieur." Greepak passed him the ornate box he had handed to Gobtok ten days ago.

"Draco, would you mind if I make a quick visit to Geccemp, the Chief Goblin?" Julian asked.

"Not at all! Please proceed." Draco replied as he pocketed his key and inventory list.

"Greepak, can you take us to Geccemp?" Julian asked the goblin this time who nodded.

"Very well, Monsieur." he answered and left his seat, "It you would follow me, please." he said.

Draco and Julian followed the goblin out to a marbled archway and down several flights of stairs before they reached a large intricately decorated silver door. The goblin asked them to make themselves comfortable on the velvet covered seats as he excused himself and entered his boss's office.

He appeared after a minute and closed the door behind him before approaching towards them, "Chief Goblin Geccemp sends his sincere apologies and asks the gentlemen to wait for a moment while he finishes an important conversation with our Chief Curse Breaker Jean." the Goblin informed Julian and Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who thought my story was tempting enough to follow, favourite and review! *more hugs***_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**This chapter contains dialogues from Deathly Hallows, some unpleasant situations and crude violence! I therefore rate it as: T. I tried my best to keep up with the original story line of Rowling! Keep in mind that Draco can be extremely cruel when angry!**_

_**And don't forget to rate and review! It means so much to me!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**_Chapter 7: Submission and Submersion!_**

Geccemp was in his usual good mood when Hermione found him in his office at Gringotts around ten thirty in the morning. He was humming gently in Goblin language as he hand-engraved the handle of a knife with hammer and chisel in his workshop adjacent to office.

Hermione patted her robes and stood expectedly by an arm chair waiting for Geccemp to look up. She did not wish to break his concentration and her patience paid up when Geccemp looked up from his work, smiling.

"Ah! Jean!" He cried out, "Quand êtes-vous venu?"(When did you come?) He asked her brightly.

Hermione stiffened an urge to roll her eyes. The eccentric Goblin had told her to enter his office and then completely forgotten it. "Il ya quelques minutes!" (Just a few minutes ago!) she answered, looking amused.

Geccemp motioned her to seat and put down his tools. He took the knife in his long fingered hand and approached Hermione. "Comment est-il?"(How does it look?) He asked her.

Hermione looked at the intricately designed shiny knife in his hand and could not help but admire it's beauty. It was a piece of perfection embodied in a simple knife. Geccemp's goblin hands could bring out wonder in the most simplest of the things!

"Amazing!" Hermione exclaimed in English.

Geccemp beamed at her, "It iz one of the twelve throwing knives that I am creating for Monsieur Dufort." he informed her in English. "But I don't believe you visited my office in Saturday morning to admire my handiwork, Jean." he said to her skeptically. "Qu'est-ce?"(What is it?) he asked her raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed as she retrieved a roll of parchment from her inner pocket and placed it on Geccemp's table. "Je suis venu à appliquer pour des vacances!" (I came to apply for a vacation!) she admitted.

Geccemp snorted, "Je pensais que vous avez oublié ce vacances est!" (I thought you forgot what a vacation is!) he commented. "N'a jamais eu un depuis votre arrivée ici et il est temps que vous prenez un."(Never took one since you joined here and it's about time you take one.), He said as returned to his workshop and came back empty handed to take his seat behind the desk. He unrolled her parchment, read it silently,dipped his quill in ink and signed it without another question.

"Ici." (Here.) he held out the parchment for Hermione, "Profitez de vos vacances."(Enjoy your holiday.) he said.

"Merci." Hermione thanked his boss and pocketed her application.

"Où allez-vous?"(Where are you going?) Geccemp asked her, placing the tips of his fingers together.

Hermione smiled at him, "I plan to visit Belgium this summer." she informed him in English, "I heard that the Belgian Gringotts is organizing a workshop on Cursed Belgian Diamonds. It's once in a lifetime opportunity to actually see and undo the curse of those Famous Diamonds that claimed so many lives." she said excitedly, "Like the famous '_Le bleu de France' _or what the Muggle's call Hope Diamond."

Geccemp shook his head in amusement, "You know what, zat iz the reason why you are our Chief Curse Breaker, Jean,a woman who seeks after Cursed Diamonds on her first holiday in four years." he commented.

Hermione was about to retort when someone knocked at the office door.

"Entrer!"(Enter!) Geccemp called from his chair.

The door opened and a goblin who Hermione knew to be called as Greepak entered the office. He strode to Geccemp's desk and bowed, "Bonjour, Sir! Monsieur Malfoy is here and wishes to meet you!" he informed Geccemp in impeccable English.

"Monsieur Julian Malfoy?" Geccemp enquired.

"Yes, sir. Him and his cousin from Britain - Monsieur Draco Malfoy." Greepak affirmed.

Hermione's smile died in her lips. She eyed Geccemp and Greepak with apprehension, her body shaking from head to foot.

Geccemp noticed her sudden change of demeanor but preferred not to question it. Instead he looked at Greepak, "Please apologize to them on my behalf and tell them make themselves comfortable while I finish an important conversation." He commanded his subordinate.

Greepak bowed and left without another word. After he closed the door behind him, Hermione jumped to her feet.

"I am sorry Sir but I must be off before they come." she declared, her voice trembling.

Geccemp eyed her with concern, "I assume so, Jean. But if you leave through that door now you'll definitely come across them." He affirmed her, "I suggest that you to stay at my workshop until they leave." He offered.

Hermione could not think of any better option and nodded. She would have cast upon herself a Disillusionment Charm had she not been in Gringotts – a place where any concealing charm was prohibited.

Geccemp had already left his seat and ushered Hermione to his workshop. It was a large cavern lit with torches and decorated elaborately with most intriguing of toolbars by the goblin himself. He hid the place from prying eyes behind a stained glass window.

"You are safe here." Geccemp assured, forgetting French and talking in English. "The window is enchanted so that only you can see or hear them while they cannot." He informed her, "Be seated and calm yourself!" he advised her and left the workshop sealing the entry behind him.

Hermione felt her legs go numb and she slumped on the nearest stool, waiting for the dreaded encounter as Geccemp walked to his office door, opened it and ushered the visitors inside.

•••••

Draco and Julian were not seated for more than five minutes when the silver door leading to the chief Goblin's office swung open and he poked his head out.

"Bonjour Monsieur Malfoy!" he addressed, seeing them, "Pardonnez-moi. S'il vous plaît, venez." (Forgive me. Please come in.) He gestured them inside.

"Bonjour!" Julian replied as he and Draco rose from their chairs and entered the office. Draco looked around the spacious office as they seated themselves in front of the large mahogany table.

"I see you are alone, Chief Geccemp." Julian commented.

Geccemp settled himself behind his large desk, facing the Malfoys now, "I was not aware, Monsieur, that you were expecting someone else here." he said. "And this must be Monsieur Draco Malfoy." he enquired, fixing his beady eyes upon Draco.

Draco nodded in response to his query. Julian, however, smiled. "I heard, while waiting outside your office Geccemp, that Chief Curse Breaker Jean was present here and thus wished to meet her. Her skill on that particular field is indeed very rare and she's worth our salt." he professed.

Draco looked at Julian in amazement. "You mean Jean is a Woman? A woman curse breaker?" he asked him incredulously.

Geccemp chuckled in response spoke: "Yes, Monsieur Malfoy! Mademoiselle Jean is physically a woman but mentally she's far better than her opposite sex. That's why she was promoted as Chief Curse Breaker so early in her career." He did not endeavor to hide the pride in his voice. "But let us put this discussion aside!" he told Draco and turned to Julian, "Sir, I believe you wished to meet me for some important reasons?" he asked.

"I do." Julian responded and reached inside his coat. He retrieved a small box and passed it to Geccemp who opened it to find a large diamond ring. "This ring was passed onto us recently after the death of one of mother's aunts. I heard that now-a-days diamonds are being subjected to innovative curses to prevent the new bearers from wearing them and thus wish to consult your expertise. And that's where the topic of Curse Breaker Jean came in." he informed the Goblin.

The Goblin examined the diamond with slightly furrowed eye brows. "Very well Monsieur! The matter will be taken care of most earnestly." he finally spoke and assured Julian.

"By Mademoiselle Jean? If not, then I explicitly request her expertise in this matter. After all it will be worn by my mother, Lady Audré and I shall not tolerate any carelessness on her regard." Julian pressed.

"As you wish, Monsieur Malfoy!" Geccemp ensured him. "Anything else I can do for you, sir?" he asked.

"Merci. That will do for the time being!" Julian replied.

Draco who had been silent during his cousin's conversation took the opportunity to speak the question nagging in his mind: "This Curse Breaker Jean, is she a Pureblood?" he asked Geccemp.

Geccemp eyed Draco sharply as Julian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Why do you ask so, Monsieur Draco, Sir?" he asked pointedly.

"Because only Pureblood Witches can have such kind of rare magical abilities - passed to them from generations of strong ancestors." Draco replied proudly.

"But Monsieur, correct me if I am wrong, Lord Voldemort of Britain was a very powerful wizard too and he was a Half-Blood! Surely you know better, Sir, since you come from there." Geccemp said with an unmistakable tone of sarcasm in his voice.

He had touched a nerve because Draco's face reddened at his remark. "You speak of Dark Lord with such careless ease, Goblin!" he said coolly.

Geccemp smiled at Draco, "I do, Sir, since he's no longer worth than a Knut in dirt! Pity he could not even afford a decent burial from his Pureblooded followers." he remarked

Julian sensed the dangerous turn in their conversation and stood up before Draco could retaliate, "Merci, Geccemp for your valuable time." He said, "It was most relieving." he motioned Draco, who was glaring at the Goblin silently, "Come Cousin! Let's be off! Au revoir, Geccemp!"

"The pleasure was only mine, Monsieur! Have a good day." he bowed to both wizards and opened the office door for them as they left. After securing that they had really left for sure he strode to the entry of his workshop and unsealed it.

He found Hermione sitting ashen faced and tight-lipped on a stool.

"Jean!" Geccemp called as he walked to her, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione did not respond. "Jean!" the Goblin called her again.

His voice brought Hermione back to her senses. She looked down at him, her eyes blank and rolled the sleeve of her left forearm. She offered it to the Goblin who looked and saw a thin bright cut across her skin that wrote: Mudblood

"Draco Malfoy's Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange did it." she told her boss, her eyes tearful now, "I hope you understand why I did not want to meet them." She explained.

The Goblin had no words to convey his feelings and remained silent.

"I never showed it to anyone here except you, sir!" she admitted, "But today while trying to save my honour, you earned a place of trust in my heart and I assure you that there can be no higher honour for me to work here with you." she said tearfully and stood up.

"Au revoir!" she offered the silent Goblin goodbye and left the office, almost running.

•••••

Hermione arrived in her bedroom, which was blissfully empty, after using the special Floo from Gringotts and started to undress immediately. She left her top and skirts on her as she reached for her bathroom.

She had seen him today – Draco Malfoy! She had seen him at last – her tormentor!

Hermione wiped her eyes and turned on the shower. As the cold water started pouring she settled herself on the floor beneath it and closed her eyes.

29th March, 1998. Hermione will never forget that date as long as she lives.

It was almost a week before Easter holidays and she had been planning to make something special for the occasion. On that day while her friends – Harry and Ron sat idly to catch the latest broadcast of Potterwatch in their small radio – she decided to visit the local food market for some eggs, chocolate, flour, sugar, butter and milk. She had been trying to remember her mother's recipe for chocolate cake and these were all she could come up with.

She had borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and apparated near a small market. Once there she removed the cloak, folded and tucked it in the bag she had brought to carry her purchase.

Not wanting to thieve the foods that she would be using to make the Easter cake, she bought them all with the Muggle money she was carrying and put them on her bag along with the cloak.

Tired, after an hour of shopping and walking with a heavy bag, she had decided to return to their tent and surprise the boys.

Had she known what surprise was waiting for her there, she would have made sure to put on the Invisibility Cloak.

When Hermione appeared in the campsite the tent was silent as grave. Panicking and not knowing what to do dropped her bag and called the first name that came in her mind: Harry!

Flashes of red jet hit her and she sprawled on the ground, stupified. When she came back to her senses she heard rough voices and felt someone carrying her.

"Delicious girl…what a treat…I do enjoy the softness of the skin…" said the horribly familiar, rasping voice. Hermione shivered.

"We have caught Potter's accomplice! Let's take her to the Ministry, Greyback!" someone offered.

"To hell with the Ministry, Scabior!" Growled Greyback. "They'll take the credit and we won't get a look in. I say we take her straight to You-Know-Who."

"Will you summon 'im? 'ere?" Scabior sounded terrified.

"No" snarled Greyback, "I haven't got – they say he's using the Malfoy's place as a base. We'll take the girl there."

Hermione was terrified. How did this happen? How could they get caught like this? Everything was fine when she had left for market? What could have happened during her absence? And most importantly where were Harry and Ron?

Questions after questions came bursting in her head and she felt the familiar sensation of apparition. She squinted her eyes open and saw they landed in a country lane. She saw a pair of wrought iron gates at the foot of a long drive as one of the snatchers strode to the gates and shook them.

"How do we get in? They're locked, Greyback, I can't – blimey!" he whipped his hands away in fright as the iron contorted, twisting itself into a frightening face, which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice: "State your purpose!"

"We've got Potter's accomplice! Greyback roared triumphantly, "We've captured Potter's girlfriend!"

The gates swung open.

"Come on!" Greyback told his men and Hermione was hitched forward through the gates and up the drive, between the high hedges. She closed her eyes shut, feigning unconsciousness.

"What is this?" she heard a woman's cold voice.

"We are here to see He Who Must Not Be Named!" rasped Greyback.

"Who are you?" the woman asked indignantly.

"You know me, ma'am!" there was resentment in werewolf's voice, "Fenrir Greyback! We have got Potter's Mudblood girlfriend!"

Hermione felt herself being dragged forward and she landed painfully as they dropped her on the landing. With immense control she refrained herself from crying in pain.

"Bring her in!" she heard the cold female voice. "Follow me!" she instructed them.

Hermione was lifted by strong hands under her arms and carried forward while her knees made painful friction with the cold floor. She dared not to open her eyes. Finally after what appeared like hours they brought her somewhere where floor was covered with rich carpet. She was thrown unceremoniously on the floor where she sprawled like a broken doll.

"What is this, Narcissa?" she heard dreadfully familiar drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy. Her heart skipped a beat.

"They say they have got Potter's Mudblood!" said Narcissa's cold voice. "Where is Draco? We need him to identify her!"

"He's upstairs! I will call…" but he saw interrupted as a third voice echoed across the room.

"What's this? What happened, Cissy?"

Hermione squeezed open her right eye and saw Bellatrix Lestrange as she walked into the room. She approached Hermione who shut her eyes again.

Things cannot turn any worse than this! Bellatrix was a pure maniac and took exceptional pleasure in torturing Muggleborns. Hermione was racking her brains for a way to escape. She heard footfalls approach her and then someone shifted her using a foot!

"But surely this is the Mudblood girl!" Bellatrix said quietly, a voice that had foreboding calmness "This is Granger!"

Hermione expected her to cast a Cruciatus on her immediately. She could no longer feign unconsciousness if she did so. But then someone cut in.

"Are you sure?" Hermione heard Lucius's uncertain voice, "Well, then the Dark Lord must be informed at once!" he said.

Hermione felt the footfalls move away from her, Bellatrix was leaving her for the time being untouched, buying her more time.

"I will call Him!" she cackled from somewhere near her head.

"I was about to call him, Bella!" Lucius shouted, "I shall summon him, Potter's Mudblood was brought into my house and it is therefore upon my authority…"

"Your authority!" roared Bellatrix, "You lost your authority when you lost your wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!" she shrieked.

"This is nothing to do with you, you did not capture the Mudblood–"

"Begging your pardon Mr Malfoy," interjected Greyback, "But it is us who caught Potter's Mudblood!"

Hermione took advantage of the commotion and opened her eyes fully to see Narcissa standing by her, her wand in her hand, watching the tri-party conflict. It was now or never!

She jumped on her feet, yanked Narcissa's wand from her hand as she took her hostage and pointed Narcissa's wand to her own neck before she could even flinch!

The commotion died instantly as all the other occupants glared at Hermione.

"If anyone dare approaches me," Hermione said through gritted teeth, "She dies! I swear it!"

"You won't dare touch my wife, Mudblood!" Lucius warned her releasing Bellatrix's hand.

"Try me, Lucius Malfoy!" Hermione said as she started to back away from the room, gripping Narcissa tightly. "No foul play, Narcissa Malfoy!" she warned her, "Take me to the entrance! Now!" she ordered.

"You can't get away with this, Mudblood!" Bellatrix said, pointing her wand to them.

"I swear I'll kill your sister if you try to stop me!" Hermione was desperate to put as much distance as possible between them. She knew she couldn't kill Narcissa even if she wanted to but her threat seemed to do it's job because both Lucius and Bellatrix were eyeing her warily. They started to back away!

And then suddenly someone grabbed her hair and pulled it painfully. Hermione lost control of her body and released Narcissa and her wand.

"How dare you touch my mother?" she heard the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy from behind her. "How dare you threaten to kill my Pureblood mother, Mudblood?" he pulled her hair more painfully.

Hermione's eyes watered in pain. "Bravo! Draco!" she heard Bellatrix cackle in delight. "Leave the Mudblood to me and I will teach her the meaning of pain!" she offered her nephew.

"No!" Draco snarled, "It will be me!" he dragged Hermione by her hairs only, who struggled to release his iron grips. "I will teach her to behave properly with her superiors!" he said maliciously.

"Be careful Draco! She must be alive for the Dark Lord!" Lucius warned his son.

"She will be alive, father! Physically, at least!" Draco replied.

"Release me, you twitchy little Ferret!" Hermione struggled vigorously.

"Ferret, huh!" Draco said as he opened a door and started dragging her downstairs by her hair.

Hermione screamed in pain as her body hit the stone steps but Draco paid no heed. He was panting as he pulled her deeper and deeper in the dungeons. Her body met rough cold stones once the stone steps ended and Draco threw her on hard floor. Hermione groaned in pain.

"You wanted to kill my mother!" he said and kicked her on her stomach as she rolled on her side clutching her stomach painfully trying to avoid it. He stopped after kicking her several times relentlessly. "I will kill the Dark Lord himself if he lays a hand on my mother and you, a Mudblood dare to touch her!" he shouted.

"Malfoy, I did not mean to do it!" Hermione panted. "I was desperate."

"You did not mean to! huh?" Draco laughed maniacally, "You did not mean to, Mudblood! But I mean to do what I want to do!" he bellowed at her as he stooped and grabbed her pants.

Hermione froze! She grabbed his hands trying to stop them, "What are you doing, Malfoy?" she asked horrified.

"Teaching you your proper place!" he replied as he yanked open her pants and Hermione screamed.

•••••

Hermione was screaming, clutching her skirts and the bathroom door burst open.

"Ce qui s'est passé? Ce qui s'est passé?" (What happened?) Apolline enquired as she entered the bathroom and found Hermione shaking uncontrollably under cold shower, screaming and clutching her skirt tightly, her eyes shut!

"Oh mon pauvre enfant."(Oh my poor child) she exclaimed and reached for her, she turned off the shower and embraced the girl tightly in her arms!

"Ssssshh! Sssshh! Hermione! Ce qui s'est passé?" she asked her as she tried to comfort her.

"He is here! He is here! He is here!" Hermione repeated hysterically. "Draco Malfoy is here! I saw him today!" she exclaimed as everything suddenly became blank.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the huge response after my last update! *more hugs* I had to write nonstop for almost nine hours to give it the perfect feeling and finishing!*Ooph***_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**One of the Guest reviewers asked me not to include Astoria in the story very much as he/she does not like her. I read about this character before starting the story and found that she was considered better than Pansy Parkinson even by Rowling! Astoria was his cannon compliant wife and I must include her to preserve the sense of the story. ;)**_

_**Another reviewer asked me correct one of sentences, which I happily did!**_

_**This chapter contains explicit bad languages! I therefore rate it as: M. I don't like describing rape or non-con scenes and thus omitted them in my last chapter. Sometimes subtlety conveys more feelings than actual description!**_

_**I want to know how you feel about the story so far! Please leave your reviews after you read.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 9: The Cycle Completes!**

Hermione's whole body ached. Her scalp burnt from repeated painful hair pulling, her eyes stung from constant crying, her lips were bruised from forceful kissing, her throat hurt from prolonged screaming and her limbs ached from brutal beating. But none of those pains were equivalent to the one she felt between her thighs: the place that bled due to loss of innocence.

She lied motionless on her side in Malfoy Dungeons, too tired to even open an eye after the vengeful encounter with Draco Malfoy. There were occupants in the dungeons: Lucius and Bellatrix.

"Your handiwork is perfect, Draco!" Bellatrix praised her nephew after observing her captive's condition, "Especially the blood between her thighs look so deliciously temping. I guess she was a virgin." she licked her lips, "Greyback had been requesting me for the Mudblood. I guess this sight will arouse him beyond anything!" she let out a high pitch maniacal laugh.

"Let's get her dressed, aunt." Draco said from his stand on a corner.

"Why be so shy, dear nephew?" Bellatrix mocked him, "You just violated her, did not you? Besides it's more fun to torture naked victims." she cackled, "Crucio!" she cried suddenly.

Hermione's nerves were too taut to feel any kind of physical pain. She writhed in silent agony as Bellatrix subjected her to Cruciatus Curse again and again and again.

"Enough, Bella!" Lucius called from his seat across the dungeons, "We need her alive and sane for the Dark Lord. He will be needing to question her about Potter's whereabouts."

Bellatrix lifted her curse reluctantly. She kicked Hermione on her naked stomach.

"I will come back later, darling Mudblood." she said sweetly. "But before I leave, I would like to bestow a gift upon you. So that you never forget who you really are!"

She grabbed Hermione's left hand and brought her forearm to her mouth, biting the flesh hungrily.

Hermione screamed this time and tried to pull her hand away: she could not take such pains any longer! But Bellatrix ignored her and continued biting.

"Look at your new signature." she commanded her when she finished; "It says Mudblood." she let out another maniacal laugh.

"Lucius! Call your house elves and tell them to clean this mess before putting her with the other prisoners in the cellar." Bellatrix said her brother-in-law sharply as she released Hermione's hand.

Lucius clapped his hands and two house elves appeared who bowed deeply to him.

"Clean that Mudblood, dress her and take her to the other prisoners in the cellar, vermins!' he spat at them.

The elves bowed again. Within minutes they started cleaning and dressing Hermione in her clothes.

"Draco, do you think Potter will come to save his Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked her nephew.

"He should!" Draco replied curtly and left his place in the shadows. "I am returning to my room!" he declared, "I need to clean this muck." he indicated the blood in his groin.

"But your seeds inside her are precious considering her blood status." Bellatrix teased him, "After all, they are pureblood seeds." she said proudly. Draco did not respond and left quietly.

The Elves finished dressing Hermione, who was too weak to think who might be her next prison mates. Then in the click of a finger, they brought her in a dimly lit cellar and left her.

Hermione curled herself into a ball and lied motionless. She heard footfalls approaching her but she did not care.

"Hermione!" a voice screamed in surprise and she looked up at last.

"Luna!" she said weakly, too tired to exclaim. "So they brought you here!" she commented.

"Yes! But how come you are here?" she enquired her.

Hermione sighed, "Long story." she replied.

"Are Harry and Ron with you?" Luna asked her again and she shook her head. "Water!" she said instead.

"Yes, of course! I am sorry I did not think that you might be thirsty." she said and went to fetch her some water. "Here!" she brought a pitcher and placed it before her, "They don't give us goblets to drink so we drink directly from this." she indicated the pitcher.

Hermione sat up with difficulty and reached for the pitcher. She tried to drink without spilling water but her hands were weak and her throat dry.

Luna eyed her for any visible injury. She reached forward to touch the scar across her left forearm proclaiming 'Mudblood' but Hermione withdrew her hand. "Don't touch me!" she said to Luna gravely.

Luna eyed her as she drank some more water and sighed, "They will not know about it, Hermione." she said simply.

Hermione looked at her with fear. Surely Luna has not realized her unfortunate condition. She could never let anyone know what Malfoy did to her, even upon her death!

"What are you talking about?" she asked Luna suspiciously.

Luna smiled sympathetically, "You know what I am talking about, Hermione! But I promise I'll never breath it to a soul." she replied.

Hermione's body went rigid, "How do you know?" she asked her incredulously.

"It's simple" Luna answered quietly, "Your aura has changed! It has increased and it's brighter now." she said airily.

Hermione looked at Luna in utter disbelief! It was one thing to say that Nargles or Crumpled- Horned Snorkack's existed and it was another to comment that the aura of a violated female body has increased.

Hermione was brought back from her reverie as a small body shifted against her and she looked down at her sleeping son.

Her son: Adrian Thomas Granger! The child born from the 'precious' seed of Draco Pureblood Malfoy, that was planted on her Mudblood womb on that fateful day.

Hermione knew now what Luna had meant that day. Her aura did change because a new life was taking it's form inside her body.

She glanced at the form of her sleeping son. He was snuggling her and his small chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath he took.

Mrs. Delacour had discovered her in her bathroom earlier that afternoon, soaking wet under cold water and screaming hysterically. She had fainted soon afterwards and they had called their family Healer Monsieur Jonas who had given her a strong Calming Draught and Stress Reliever. She was lying on her bed now, calmer than before but awake and reliving the unholy events that took place in the Malfoy Dungeons more than six years ago.

She had seen him today at Gringotts. The arrogant teenager was now a full grown even more arrogant man. He was wearing black and as he had talked she had noticed a ring in his left ring finger. His silvery blonde hair had grown longer, now touching the nape of his neck. He was taller now and leaner. Hermione still could feel the power of those muscles when he had forced and beaten her mercilessly.

Harry and Ron had saved her, Luna and the other captives from the cellar eventually with the help of Dobby the House-elf, who perished in Bellatrix's hand and succumbed to death on the shores beside shell cottage.

Hermione did not want to think about Harry or Ron anymore. It was the past she wanted to forget for good. She had only one present now: Adrian!

•••••

Draco had spent his first two weeks in France by visiting famous Parisian landmarks: The Louvre Museum, The Eiffel Tower and Arc de Triomphe! His uncle's family – his aunt and cousins – had accompanied him and Narcissa to all those places.

Paris was a city full of life and the more he scoured the city more he felt how very lonely he was. He would see couples clinging to each other - hugging and kissing and it would remind him of his wife, Astoria. He would see families walking on the streets – fathers with their sons held securely on their laps and mothers clutching their daughter's hands – and it would remind him of his Scorpius! He could have been here too, carrying his own son in his arms, laughing and kissing his wife Astoria.

Today Julian was taking him to Musée d'Orsay or Orsay Museum which housed the largest collection of impressionist and post-impressionist masterpieces in the world. Draco was not interested in watching paintings any more but he had nothing else to do at home. He had already visited Ruelle Les Halles thrice this week on pursuit of ingredients for Headache Potion for his aunt, which he had brewed two days ago.

Julian was in exceptional good mood and he apparated Draco and himself to their destination from their Château. They appeared in a quite alleyway and Julian showed him the way.

"The museum building was originally a railway station, called Gare d'Orsay," he started his usual history lesson, "situated on the left bank of the Seine, built between 1898 and 1900. The museum holds mainly French art dating from 1848 to 1915, including paintings, sculptures, furniture, and photography by world famous Muggle painters including Monet, Manet, Renoir, Cézanne, Seurat, Sisley, Gauguin and Van Gogh."

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon until lunchtime in the museum. Draco was watching the paintings half-heartedly and wanted to leave but Julian's enthusiasm refrained him from doing so.

"Julian, can we finish watching the rest of the paintings tomorrow?" he enquired his cousin at around two o' clock. "I am getting confused. I don't know all these Muggle painters as well as you do." he professed. "Besides you said you have to return to your job at the Ministry in the afternoon." He reminded Julian.

Julian smiled at Draco, "I am aware of that dear cousin but my shift does not start before three o' clock." He informed him. "Do you wish to return to Château?" he asked.

Draco shook his head and looked at his cousin. He had all the usual Malfoy traits except for the silvery blond hair. Instead he had inherited his mother's black hair. "No, thank you! Is there any other place where I can spend some time alone?" he asked him.

"Well, there is Tuileries Garden, just across the river Seine." he guided him to the exit and they came out from the Museum. "Let me take you there." he offered Draco.

Draco held out his right hand and stopped Julian, "No." he shook his head, "I don't want to be escorted to every place I go." he said, "Please, Julian, I insist that you return to Château and prepare for your afternoon shift. I assure you I'll be alright." he affirmed.

"Are you sure?" Julian probed Draco, "This is your first time in Paris!" he said.

"I am not a child, Julian." Draco told his cousin irritably, "I can speak French fluently and it's been two weeks since I came here. Besides if I want I can apparate back to Château any time." he confirmed.

Julian did not press the matter further. He showed Draco the way across the Seine to reach the Tuileries and waved him goodbye before apparating away.

Draco started walking on the pavement to reach his destination: Tuileries Garden.

•••••

Hermione was leaving for her Belgium tour tomorrow morning with Adrian, Gabrielle and her friends Eva and Edmound! She had spent her last ten days quite busy as she shopped in Muggle and magical markets; studied at the magical section of National Library of France: Bibliothèque nationale de France looking for books on Cursed Diamonds and packed for their upcoming journey. She had also bought tickets from Thalys, which is an international high-speed train operator originally built around the North Paris Railway Station in high-speed lines between Paris and Brussels.

The most enthusiastic person in the whole Delacour House was Adrian who had been running around the house from the morning and questioning everyone about Brussels. He was making such uncharacteristic racket that Hermione found it very hard to concentrate on her research about the Diamonds. So she called Eva after lunch (Gabrielle was still at apothecary) and asked her to take Adrian to nearby Tuileries Garden.

"Il aime ce lieu." (He likes that place!) she told her friend Eva who was already visited many places with Adrian, "Il suffit de ne pas le laisser hors de votre vue." (Just don't let him out of your sight!) She instructed her.

Eva assured her that she'll take great care of Adrian. She and her brother Edmound had already packed their bags and she had nothing else to do for the approaching evening.

Hermione dressed her son in a pair of blue jeans, a red and white striped T-shirt and matching blue cap to protect his delicate eyes from sunlight.

"Now little rabbit, be a good boy and never leave Aunt Eva's hand." she kissed her son tenderly, "Don't talk to strangers or eat anything they offer. Understood?"She asked him.

"Yes Mama!" Adrian squealed and nodded.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Jean." (Don't worry, Jean!) Eva assured her and took Adrian by his hand before leaving the house.

Hermione returned to her book soon afterwards. She had just two hours to finish it before Adrian returned from his afternoon excursion.

•••••

Draco had spent his after afternoon walking inside Tuileries garden aimlessly. The place was vast and he was soon lost in his thoughts. He did not even notice when he left the garden and reached the street outside.

Astoria had always wanted to visit Paris. She had told him to select Paris as their honeymoon destination but his father had forbidden him from doing so, reminding him of his French aunt. He had chosen Venice instead.

Now that he was walking the streets of Paris while staying with the same French aunt and her family, he felt guilt fill his heart. It was Astoria who had to suffer for his father's nonsense prejudices.

"OUCH!"

Draco was brought to his senses by a sudden thud and a loud cry of pain. Startled, he looked around for the source of the sound and after a few moments of frantic scrutiny of surroundings, realized that it was coming from a small boy who lay at his feet, rubbing his eye.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the huge response after my last update! *hugs* I can't believe it attracted your attention that much!**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**I would like to state that I am trying my best to keep the story according to cannon (Except DH epilogue), which is quite difficult because I have to change the facts not changing the later outcomes! I am also researching widely about every single topic or place I am writing, trying to make it look realistic!**_

_**I am trying my best to keep Hermione and Draco in their characters though Draco may deliver less snarky comments due to the fact that he is depressed. It's upto you to tell me whether I was successful or not! So please review!**_

_**Also tell me how you feel about the plot!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 10: Looking For His Precious!**

Draco had been able to sleep quite effectively without taking sleeping potions ever since his aunt massaged his head almost two weeks ago. He would sit in that couch, hum her words in his head and soon he would fall asleep. His dreams were getting better and it showed him some of his happy memories twisted with imagination. Astoria was always present in them.

But this night he could not bring himself to sleep! His head was too full of the boy he had seen that afternoon and the subsequent events following it. His aunt Audré had been true to her words and discussed with everyone about different ways to find out who Adrian was.

"Well, it might appear as something very difficult but in reality it is not, Draco." she had told him. "There are two possibilities: either Adrian is a common Muggle boy or he is a magical child. And our method of search should encompass both of the possibilities." She had stated.

Draco could not bring himself to think that Adrian was a Muggle or non-magical boy! He just could not! That boy was surely a Malfoy and there can never be a Squib among Malfoys let alone Muggle!

"If the boy is a Muggle we can search him using Muggle methods. And if the boy is magical there is only one place where he can be found – St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children." Audré had told everyone.

"What's that Institute? And why can we find him there?" Narcissa had asked her.

"It's a very old and prestigious institution for pre-school Magical kids." Audré explained, "It was founded by famous French Sorceress Eugène Thirion in 1432 to educate the magical children and to keep them protected from prying eyes. I believe you are well informed about witch-burning ritual of the medieval ages. While adult witch or wizards could not be affected by burning, the children could. So in order to prevent their outburst of accidental magic and exposure of their true heritage to Muggles, they were enrolled there to train them to control magic from very early age. Every single witch or wizard in France has attended this institute including myself, Julian and Lilian." she affirmed.

"But why Joan of Arc? As far as we knew, she was not a witch." Narcissa had asked again.

"Of course she was not! She was purposefully framed on witchcraft and executed by burning. She was innocent!" Audré had confirmed, "After she died, the English raked back the coals to expose her charred body so that no one could claim she had escaped alive, then burned the body twice more to reduce it to ashes and prevent any collection of relics! They cast her remains into the Seine River." she informed them, "The amount of violence in their action touched everyone – Magic and Muggle alike – since she was considered a heroine of France. The following year Sorceress Eugene founded the institution and named it after her. It may sound as an irony that her name was used for a magical institution, the very reason she died; but the name is an epitome of perished innocence and reminds us to take care of our magical children so that they don't meet the same fate as her." She had finished gravely.

Everyone remained silent realizing the deeper meaning of her words. Then Draco broke the silence: "What about the Muggle methods?" he had asked.

"That's simple enough!" Audré had replied, "We have to draw a picture of that boy and show it to people near the place you saw him. Not to everyone but to places or people where children frequently go – in your case vendors near Tuileries Garden. Your memory was clear Draco and I noticed some things which perhaps you have missed. Like Adrian was holding a colouring pencil in his left hand - it was green. That means he knows drawing well enough to carry his own colouring pencils at such young age and everyone in Paris knows that there is no better place for drawing than Tuileries! Famous Muggle painter Claude Monet made his many paintings in that place. So while enquiring you can ask them about a boy who can draw well!" She had said matter-of-factly.

Draco had no words to express his surprise at his aunt's power of observation and deduction. He had rarely met intelligent women like her. Finally when his jumble thoughts cleared a little he spoke: "I will draw his sketch." he had offered.

"Really! Do you draw, cousin?" Julian had asked him surprised. "You never said that before."

Draco nodded and looked at his cousin, "I did not feel like drawing until now, so I must have forgotten to mention it." he had admitted.

"Draco is very good at drawing." Narcissa had affirmed proudly, "He started drawing from an early age and his drawing teacher was very pleased with him. Lucius and I were so proud when we found out." she had stated.

"Your French is also very good cousin." Julian had commented, "But why did you learn it when according to Aunt Narcissa you never planned to visit France?" he had asked.

Draco had sighed, "I learned because it is a tradition among aristocrat purebloods to be able to speak at least five languages: English, French, Spanish, German and Latin." he had answered, "I could not learn them all so learned just three: English, French and Latin." he informed them and then looked at his aunt, "Where is that institute situated, Aunt?" he had asked.

Audré smiled pleasantly at him, "Not very far from here – just beside Notre dame."She replied, "But first you should better concentrate on that sketch." She had advised him.

Draco smiled at the thought as he reached out for the piece of parchment and charcoal Julian has placed on his table in his Suite. He was going to spend the night by making a perfect sketch of Adrian.

••••••

As the Lady of the Château, Audré had certain duties to perform. Post-dinner inspection of house hold was one of them. She was in middle of conversation with one of her house-elves about the current food storage status of Château when Narcissa approached her.

"Ah, Audré, I see that you are quite busy." she commented.

Audré looked up from the elf and waved him to leave. "Not anymore." she said to Narcissa, smiling.

"Can we take a turn about the garden, Audré?" Narcissa enquired and Audré stood up from her seat, "Sure, Narcissa." she came to Narcissa and held out her hand, "Let's go!"

Hand on hand the two ladies left the Château and appeared in the gardens. It was a moonlit night and the beauty of the exotic flowers were enhanced many folds as the ladies walked silently.

"I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for us!" finally Narcissa spoke up and André stared at her. "I know, it will sound odd but I don't think Lucius did you any justice."She admitted bitterly, "He never spoke kindly of you and from his comments about you I thought that you were really like that." she said.

"Like what?" Audré asked curiously.

"He used to say that your family has used you to create alliance with the Malfoys. In other words you were a temptress and have seduced his elder brother into this marriage. He called you a material girl." Narcissa answered.

Audré remained silent letting Narcissa speak, "He never let Draco visit France thinking that you might use your charms on him as well and use Lilian for that purpose."

Audré shook her head in exasperation, "If that was so, why did you visit us this summer?" she asked, "I can still let loose Lilian after Draco." she declared.

"I am so sorry, Audré, I meant Lilian no disrespect. Believe me!" Narcissa pleaded, "I just stated what was told to me. As for the visit, after Lucius, Scorpius and Astoria died, the Manor became almost like a haunted house. Draco would spend his days in graveyard beside Astoria and Scorpius's grave. It was so suffocating and I had no other family members left. They all died in the war! So I decided to come here and see for myself whether Lucius was right or not. And I must admit that he was terribly wrong about the whole affair." she admitted.

"I am happy that you changed your view of us." Audré remarked.

"I did not do it by myself. Your attitude towards us helped in changing it." Narcissa spoke from her heart, "Especially the way you dealt with Draco this evening. At first I thought you were playing tricks with him but when you brought the Pensieve, I realized you were serious from the beginning." she admitted.

"I was serious from the beginning, dear. How could I not be?" Audré exclaimed, "What if it was a real hallucination and he needed better treatment?" she asked, "But as it happens that it was not and I am sure that the boy is somehow related to Draco. And I shall not rest until I find out what it is." she said determinedly.

She squeezed Narcissa's hand in assurance and they continued their walk again.

•••••

Being a Muggleborn witch, Hermione had the privilege of being able to use both Magical and Muggle means with equal expertise. As a train, Thalys was not only well equipped with all modern amenities, but also was very fast and reliable for journey when someone was travelling with witches and wizards who had very little knowledge about Muggles.

Journey from Paris to Brussels are normally one hour and twenty two minutes in Thalys and Hermione arrived at Brussels in due time. Their journey had been short but comfortable and Adrian, his first time in train, had spent it all by almost gluing his little face to the compartment window to watch the outside scenery.

Hermione had been invited by Gringotts Belgium too, as a guest of honour and they had arranged for her stay in the most luxurious hotel in the magical part of the city. She had insisted that they would pay only for her accommodations while she would pay for her own guests. The hotel- 'le Trône Royal' or 'The Royal Throne' was housed in a former Royal Palace and Hermione could not but appreciate Belgian Gringotts's choice any better.

Adrian and Gabrielle spent the rest of the day exploring the palace hotel while Hermione left for Gringotts to present herself to the Chief Goblin.

•••••

If Draco had thought that drawing a sketch was fun, it was nothing compared to the feeling he had encountered when he made Adrian's sketch. His hands were still in perfect working condition, though he had not drawn since Scorpius died two years ago, and he faced no difficulty working on it. By the time the first rays of sun reached his room, he was done.

He presented it to the rest of the family at breakfast. His mother and aunt both admonished him for not sleeping at night but otherwise praised his work most earnestly.

Draco soon left for Tuileries Garden armed with his sketch and tried to find out the exact location where he had met Adrian. Standing there after finally locating it twenty minutes later he relived the memory.

He had been here: Adrian, he thought to himself and he bent down to touch the pavement where the boy had been lying after colliding with him.

"Scorpius! Adrian!" he murmured as he gently touched the spot as if trying to reach the boys through time and space.

He stood up after some time and scoured the place thoroughly. He looked for any clue that might lead him from where Adrian had come. The sun rose and appeared in mid-sky but Draco displayed no sign of tiredness as he showed the sketch to every suitable vendor he found. Only one of them could tell him what he needed to know.

"Ce gamin vient ici avec sa mère." (That kid comes here with his mother.) he said to Draco, "ils siègent généralement autour de la piscine ronde." (They usually sit around the round pool.) he showed him the place Adrian sits, "le garçon dessine de belles photos!"(The boy draws nice pictures!) he commented happily.

Draco's heart beat faster: 'Adrian can draw nice pictures!' he thought as he approached the place they usually occupied.

It was full of people and he approached an elderly couple about Adrian, showing them his sketch.

"Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir sur lui?" (Why do you want to know about him?) They asked him instead, suspicious!

"Je cherche pour le modèle enfant de dessiner un portrait." (I am looking for a child model to draw a portrait.) Draco lied flatly, "Il est parfait!" (He's perfect!) he commented, "Pouvez-vous me dire où le trouver?" (Can you tell me where to find him?) he asked them.

"Vous ne le trouverez pas ici maintenant." (You won't find him here now.) The elderly man replied.

"Why? I mean 'Pourquoi'?" Draco asked correcting himself.

"Are you English?" the man asked Draco instead.

"Yes!" Draco almost snarled, irritated that he was not replying to his questions. He never talked to Muggles and it was hurting his dignity a lot.

"You drew that picture?" the man indicated at the sketch.

"Yes I did! Tell me why I can't find the boy?" Draco asked trying not to lose his patience.

"Well he went to holiday with his family. To Brussels! For two weeks!" he answered finally. "He came here yesterday and told us." he informed Draco.

"Brussels!" Draco whispered. "Can you tell me where he lives?" he asked again.

"No!" the man answered. "But they call him Adrian and his mother's name is Jean." he added.

"Jean! You mean the woman who was with him yesterday?" Draco asked feverishly.

"No! That's his mother's friend, Eva." the woman said now. "She's so strange! Does not know how to use a cellphone." she laughed as if it was a stupid joke.

Draco knew better not to ask what a cellphone was.

"What about his father?" he asked instead holding his breath, "I mean I should ask for his permission if I want to use the boy as model." he explained.

"His father?" the woman looked at her partner, "Jacques, have we met his father?" she asked him and the man shook his head. "I don't think he has a father! His mother is a single-parent." he said.

"Thank you!" he thanked them and left for Château!

•••••

Hermione was feeling relaxed as she took her hot bath. The visit to Belgian Gringotts had been a huge success. She was honoured beyond her imagination and The Chief Goblin had presented her with a diamond stud small knife, which she has kept safely out of Adrian's reach.

She lifted her left forearm and looked at the writing there: Mudblood!

'Bellatrix must be turning in her grave now, seeing a Mudblood being honoured like this!' she thought.

She finished her bath and opened the door to her suite. She and Gabrielle were staying in this double bedroom suite with Adrian. He was already lying on their bed examining a tourist book. He noticed his mother and jumped down from the bed.

"Mama!" he ran to her clutching the book, "Look at the photos here!" he showed her the open book, "When will we go to these places?" he asked.

Hermione kissed her son tenderly, "We'll start from tomorrow, little rabbit." she said.

Adrian kissed his mother in response. Hermione had never felt happier as she saw her son's eyes twinkle with unspoken excitement and glee.

She would do anything to keep him this way: innocent and happy.

•••••

Draco almost ran into the Château and burst into the parlour. His mother, aunt and cousin Lilian were seated there, talking idly.

"I am going to Belgium! Right now!" he declared to the occupants.

"Belgium? Now? Why?" Narcissa exclaimed leaving her seat. "What happened, Draco?" she asked.

"His name is Adrian, his mother's name is Jean and she's a single parent. They left for Brussels this morning for two weeks." he said in a hurry, "The woman you saw in my memory was her mother's friend Eva. Adrian can draw nice pictures." he let out all the information he collected, "I am going there, mother! I am sure now he is my son, though I don't know how. I must find him out." he said determinedly.

"But how are you going to find him there?" Audré spoke at last, her voice calm. "Brussels is a large city and we don't know whether he is a Muggle or not." she said.

"He is not." Draco said gleefully, "That woman Eva, she doesn't know how to operate a Muggle cellphone! That means she is a witch and Adrian is a wizard. " he proclaimed.

"How do you know all that?" Narcissa asked, surprised.

"An elderly Muggle couple told me. They apparently know them well enough." Draco answered his mother, "They praised his drawing." he said relishing the fact.

"Well supposedly that Adrian is a wizard, Draco, but it does not answer the question that how you are going to find that small boy in that big city?" Audré asked seriously.

"I am Draco Malfoy, Aunt Audre!" Draco declared proudly, "And Malfoys always get what they want. I have a very good plan." he said smirking at her.

Audré eyed her nephew for a moment, "Then I am coming with too." she announced to a bewildered looking Narcissa and Lilian.

"You are most welcome." Draco grinned. "We'll make a decent team together."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the huge response after my last update! *hugs* I can't believe it attracted your attention that much!**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**EmilyWoods: I trust you'll be happy after you read this chapter! ;)**_

_**7Ambee: Don't worry! It will be third world war! ;)**_

_**UpYourCupcake: I fully agree with you! But this story is more twisted than that! Keep reading! ;)**_

_**On another note some of you mistook the ending of chapter 9 as a second encounter between Draco and Adrian whereas it was what had happened in the epilogue. The story was running backwards from chapter 4 when Hermione was assigned to Malfoy's vault. Then it progressed to the point where Draco and Adrian met near the Tuileries garden. Now the story goes forward with occasional flashback from past.**_

_**I want more and more and more reviews from you! It just makes my day!**_

_**Also tell me how you feel about the plot!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 11: The Net**

The Delacours received three letters from Hermione on her first day in Brussels: one from her, one from Gabrielle and another from Adrian. While the first two contained description of their journey (in Gabrielle's case a list of Muggle things that she had seen in train) Adrian's one contained just a picture of the Palace Hotel they were staying – with it's many turrets and different coloured flags. Apolline, after showing the picture to all her neighbourhood proudly, had asked her husband to bind it to a frame it to be hanged on their kitchen wall.

Meanwhile Monsieur Delacour had paid a visit to St. Joan's Institute and registered Adrian's name in the list of candidates for upcoming term. They had discussed amongst themselves the issue concerning Draco Malfoy's sudden visit to France and Hermione's reaction on it. After recovering from her shock in bathroom that day, Hermione had told them all about Malfoy and the vault she was asked to curse break against her good conscience and the Delacours had decided to find out as much information as possible about Draco and the purpose of his visit in France. Through Alexis they had inquired in the ministry and found that Draco had indeed declared himself and his mother to the 'Office for Foreign Population' and currently their hosts were the Chombrun-Malfoys of Château de la Grange-Bléneau. Delacours have informed Hermione of this and she had decided to obtain more information about the family after she returns from Belgium.

•••••

Draco had not felt this proud since his school days at Hogwarts! He was standing at the portal of entry to the magical part of Brussels and feeling extremely smug and contended about his well devised plan.

The magical part of Brussels called "Laan Grote Markt" in Dutch or "Old Market Alley" in English is an architectural marvel of Brabantine Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque styles. Most buildings around the Muggle square were destroyed in 1695 by French troops led by De Villeroy as retaliation for the lost battle of Namur. The Wizarding population of Brussels slowly acquired the destroyed and abandoned area and created their own marketplace and neighbourhood. Today the place was almost like British Diagon Alley and French Ruelle Les Halles, housing Wizarding bank of Gringotts, numerous shops and hotels of different standards. The Town Hall (_Hôtel de Ville_ in French) was constructed between 1402 and 1455 and was the only building to escape French bombardment of 1695. The 96m high gothic tower was designed by architect Jan Van Ruysbroeck. It is adorned with a golden statue of St. Michael, the patron of Brussels, at the top and acted as the portal of entry to the Wizarding Brussels called "Laan Grote Markt".

Draco had brought his aunt with him in order to help him execute his plan flawlessly. If everything worked according to his plans, he would have the boy by Saturday next!

He had arranged for their stay in the only hotel suitable for aristocrat pureblood families – Le Trône Royal, the palace hotel. It was from here he would start executing the first move of his carefully constructed plan.

Draco paid a visit to the largest apothecary in the "Laan Grote Markt" and bought ample amount of Polyjuice Potion before returning to his Grand Suite in Palace Hotel. His aunt was staying at the one right across his one.

They had left behind a very insistent Narcissa and reluctant Julian, all of whom making enquiry as to how he planned to find out the boy in such a big population but Draco did not disclose it. He planned to inform them after his success!

He had however shared it with his aunt.

"Unless you tell me what your grand scheme is Draco, I am afraid I can be of no use." Audré warned Draco when he entered his aunt's suite after his visit from "Laan Grote Markt".

Draco smirked, a facial feature he had not displayed for quite long and settled on the armchair in front of fireplace while motioning his aunt to do the same.

"I plan to use our weakness, Aunt." he commented.

"Which is?" Audré asked amused.

"Drawing!" Draco declared.

"Please explain." Audré asked him.

"Well the plan is simple but effective. I wish to host a Drawing Competition here in Brussels and request the presence of all magical children from age five to ten who know drawing. I will announce a very captivating prize, something that no one can deny or ignore. On that day I will wait under disguise and observe the children as they come. I am most certain Adrian will be among them." He elaborated.

"But Adrian is a visitor in the city, Draco, he is not an inhabitant of Brussels." his aunt remarked, "Chances are that he might miss the invitation."

"He will not! I plan to hold the competition at the Grand Ball Room of this Hotel and inform all the other Hotel authorities about the event. If needed, I will even pay them to ensure they convince every single child who can draw to attend the competition." Draco said confidently.

Audré let out a sigh and smirked, "How very Malfoy of you, Draco!" she chided him, "I have not felt this way since Morpheus worked as an Auror in the French Ministry! He also had a knack of devising this kind of strategic plans to capture criminals. Let's see who is more intelligent: the uncle or the nephew?" she challenged Draco.

"Thank you for the challenge, Aunt!" Draco raised an eyebrow, amused and stood up, "Come on! Let's spread the net." Draco said and motioned his aunt to the door.

•••••

While everyone around Hermione were admiring, laughing and taking photos of "Manneken Pis" - the "Little Man Pee", a landmark small bronze sculpture in Brussels depicting a naked little boy urinating into a fountain's basin – the little man she carried, that is Adrian, was asking rapid fire questions at his mother.

"What's it called, Mama?"

"Why is he naked?"

"Why is he peeing?"

"Why is he peeing in public?"

"Does he not have a toilet?"

Hermione sighed, exasperated. It was the second day of their tour in Brussels and she had decided to visit the famous Belgian landmark "Manneken Pis" with Adrian, Gabrielle, Eva and Edmound! Moments after they arrived at the landmark, Adrian had watched the statue of the small boy peeing in a fountain's basin in awe and then started asking questions feverishly.

She told him what she had learned from the tour guide book that morning: The one about Duke Godfrey III of Leuven. In 1142, the troops of this two-year-old Lord were battling against the troops of the Berthouts, the Lords of Grimbergen, in a place named Ransbeke. The troops put the infant Lord in a basket and hung the basket in a tree to encourage them. From there, the boy urinated on the troops of the Berthouts, who eventually lost the battle.

Adrian was extremely amused by the story and laughed so much that Hermione feared he might suffocate! She bought him an ice cream in order to refrain him from further laughing.

She had brought with her a Muggle camera, as she was not good with the Magic ones and took several photos of her little man with famous the Peeing Little Man. Adrian was so overjoyed he hardly wanted to leave the place and asked her to tell the legend several times.

Finally after recounting the story of the peeing young Lord for six times, Hermione tore Adrian away from the place and returned to Palace Hotel for lunch.

"Vous auriez dû le voir ce jour-là. Dans les Tuileries." (You should have seen him that day. In the Tuileries.) Eva commented on Adrian's enthusiasm once they settled down for lunch.

"Pourquoi?" (Why?) Hermione asked her.

"Pourquoi pas?" (Why not?) Eva asked instead, "Il dit que la moitié de la place qu'il va Bruxelles." (He told half of the place that he is going to Brussels.) Eva informed her and Adrian laughed.

"Really, Adrian?" Hermione asked her son, amused! "You told everyone that you are going to Brussels?"

"I did!" he squealed.

"Et il est tellement adorable." (And he's so adorable!) Eva doted on him, "Tout le monde veut le toucher. Même les étrangers." (Everyone wants to touch him! Even strangers!)

"Ont-ils?" (Do they?) Hermione asked sharply.

"Yes! Mama." Adrian replied happily, "That day in Tuileries, I bumped with a man and he bend down to look at me. He asked my name but I did not tell him. You forbid me!" he reminded his mother.

"That's my good boy!" Hermione smiled and stroked Adrian's silvery-blonde curls, "Let's eat, everyone. I am starving!" she announced.

•••••

The Manager of Palace Hotel, Leopold Duquesnoy welcomed Draco and Audré with a wide smile on his face. He was a small round man with a small moustache but big temper, the reason his employees feared him like a raging bull. But he was always polite to his guests.

"Bonjour Monsieur and Madame Malfoy!" he addressed as he escorted them to their seats in front of his desk and gestured them to sit, "How very fortunate I am to see you Sir!" he said in highly accented English to Draco and, "Je suis honoré, Madame!" (I am honoured, Madame!) in French to Audré.

"Same here, Monsieur!" Audré responded smiling, "But only English will suffice." she instructed.

"Very well, Madame Malfoy. Tell me are you enjoying being our guest? Are all the services upto your standard?" he asked her.

"Yes they are, Monsieur." Audré replied.

"Is there any way I can help you, Sir? Madame?" Leopold asked.

Draco opened his mouth to respond but Audré squeezed his hand gently and he stopped abruptly. "Yes, you can Monsieur." Audré affirmed, "I hope you know about our family, The Malfoys, Monsieur. We are engaged with many charitable trusts and patronize quite a few orphanages too." she informed Leopold who nodded in agreement.

"That I know, Madame." he said.

"We wish to organize a drawing competition for magical kids and the money raised from there will be donated to Belgian Wizarding Orphanage." Audré stated, "We ask for your full co-operation for the preparation." She requested.

"Of course, Madam!" Leopold exclaimed, " La Trone Royal has always been a supporter of good causes and what can be better than helping you for such a noble cause. We are here ready to provide you with every support you will need." he affirmed.

"Thank you very much, Monsieur!" Audré inclined her head at him, "My nephew Draco will enlighten you about the details." she indicated Leopold to Draco, "But" she added, "We don't wish our name to be disclosed. We believe in silent charity." Audré informed him.

Leopold looked impressed, "As you wish, Monsieur and Madame Malfoy. I assure you that your name will not be disclosed." he told them.

"Well, that being settled, Draco, please enlighten us with your idea." Audré offered.

Draco smirked at his Aunt! 'What an amazing Lady she is!' he thought and looked up seriously at Leopold, ready to execute his plan.

•••••

Hermione was lying and breathing deeply in the smell of freshly mown grass while Adrian sat and drew. It was Wednesday and after spending two days in the dungeons of Gringotts Brussels working on Cursed Diamonds, she had decided to take a break and spend some time with Adrian. They had come to Brussels Park situated right across the Royal Palace of Brussels - the official palace of the King and Queen of the Belgians in the centre of the nation's capital. She had lied down on grass allowing Adrian to do as he wished, who immediately took out his colouring pencils to draw a picture of Royal Palace for Grandpa Gustave.

Eva and Edmound had taken Gabrielle with them for shopping. Hermione suspected the twins liked Gabrielle and she had noticed Edmound casting furtive looks at Gabrielle's direction when he thought no one was looking. She smiled ironically at the thought.

Love, Romance, Passion, Marriage – these words held no meaning in her life! Not that she had ever fallen in love! She had – with Ron! But that's a past she chose to close six years ago when she found that she was pregnant with Draco Malfoy's child. She had missed two consecutive monthly cycles and was extremely nauseous when Fleur had advised her to take a pregnancy test. She had spent the day crying when the test appeared positive. She had wanted to terminate it but when she touched her stomach and imagined the presence of an innocent life growing inside, she decided against it. In her battle between love and innocence, she had chosen innocence! She had chosen her Adrian over her Ron!

Hermione sighed and touched her stomach. It was the same stomach Draco had kicked mercilessly before violating her! Ironically it was the same stomach that had bore him a child he does not know! It was the same stomach had swollen over nine monthes and six days to accommodate her child! Hermione had always heard from her mother and aunts that pregnancy was a blessing and believed so! But her pregnancy was no less than a Cruciatus Curse! There were nights when she could not sleep peacefully because Adrian kicked inside her. There were days she could not eat anything except dry toast and plain water because smell of foods made her want to throw up. There were times when she had not been able to walk without stopping and clutching her aching back. She endured everything for the sake of a child born out of vengeance! And while new mothers had their husbands and parents to support them go through all these – she had no one! No parents! No husband! Even no friends!

"Mama!" Adrian called and Hermione startled. "Yes, dear?" she asked.

"Look what I have drawn for Grandpa." he held out a piece of paper.

Hermione lifted herself from the ground and took it. The Royal Palace that Adrian has drawn looked better than it's real counterpart. "It is the most beautiful picture I have ever seen!" she commented.

"When will you send it to Grandpa?" he asked eagerly.

Hermione reached and took her son in her arms. She kissed him in his small forehead. "As soon as we return to hotel." she replied.

"Let's go then, Mama." Adrian stood up immediately, "I can't wait anymore!" he said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Hermione agreed and stood up.

They reached Palace Hotel and Hermione went to the reception to retrieve the keys to her suite. The receptionist greeted her brightly and handed her the keys. She had not moved more than two steps holding Adrian's hand when the receptionist called her again.

"Mademoiselle Jean!" she called after Hermione and left her place behind the counter to reach her. "You have a son!" she declared indicating Adrian.

"Yes, I do! Thanks for noticing." Hermione said irritated.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to offend you." she apologized, "It's just that we are hosting a Drawing Competition in our Grand Ball Room and the money will be donated to the Belgian Wizarding Orphanage." she informed Hermione and handed her a brochure. "The presence of the child is highly requested." she offered indicating Adrian.

Hermione's features immediately softened. "It's okay!" she looked at Adrian, "My son will attend any good cause happily." she said on Adrian's behalf. Adrian jumped up and down.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle." the receptionist said, "The details are on the brochure." she indicated the paper on her hand. "If you need any further assistance, you can contact us." she informed her.

"Alright!" Hermione nodded and left for dining room holding an extremely excited Adrian tightly.

•••••

Audré de Chombrun-Malfoy was examining the Friday issue of Belgian Newspaper L'Echo and found what she was looking for. It read:

Concours de Dessin

Le Trone Royal Présente fièrement Concours de dessin

gagnant recevra 10 000 galions

(Drawing Competition

The Royal Throne Proudly Hosts Drawing Competition

The winner will receive 10000 galleons)

Detailed description of the event was written under the announcement.

It was one of the carefully devised plans that only Malfoys can come up with. Draco had made sure that every single Wizarding newspaper publishes the announcement everyday of the week. He had printed brochures and arranged for their proper distribution. He had spent last three days contacting the authority of the orphanage, hotels, newspapers and notable patrons of Brussels.

There was a knock at the door and Audré looked up newspaper. "Come in" she said.

Draco entered looking tired but otherwise contended. "Good Morning." he offered.

"Good morning." Audré replied. "I believe your work is complete." she enquired as Draco took a seat across her.

"It is complete! I have talked to all the authorities and I hope tomorrow's event will be a huge success. There is no way Adrian's mother will not let him come. Every single child between age five to ten know about the event now and they are waiting for it eagerly." he rubbed his hands hopefully, "I can't wait for tomorrow to come." he said.

"But ten thousand galleons is an absurd amount of money for such a small kid." Audré said.

"I know, Aunt! But surely a Malfoy is worth more than that." Draco said proudly.

"Money can't buy everything, Draco!" Audré said gravely, "You cannot buy a child no matter how much you pay."

Draco looked at his aunt sharply, "I beg to differ, Aunt!" he said her, "Money can buy everything if the buyer is strong enough. But I am not after buying Adrian. I am after his real identity for which I am willing to pay even ten thousand galleons." he said determinedly.

"And what will you do if you find out that Adrian is not your son?" Audré asked, "Will you take back the money? Have you considered that possibility?" Audré demanded.

Draco contemplated his aunt's question for a moment. "Adrian is my son, I am sure of it, aunt. Even you yourself said that." he reminded her. "There is no other way!"

"I did not say he's your son, Draco, I said he looked a lot you." Audré contradicted.

"Is there any other way a boy will look like a man if he's not his son?" Draco asked her incredulously.

Audré shook her head, "Draco please don't get me wrong! I just don't want you to be broken again if you find out Adrian is not your son. Sometimes it's good to have reasonable amount of hope." she comforted him.

"Let's just don't hope so." Draco answered tiredly.

Audré looked at her nephew's tired form. "Draco I think you should take some rest now. Go to your suite and sleep for a while. I will call you up at lunch time and we will have lunch at Dining Hall today instead of our rooms. Afterwards we will go to visit the city land marks." she offered. "We haven't seen anything since we arrived here."

Draco looked at his aunt and nodded silently in agreement. "Very Well! I'll take your leave." he stood up and left her suite.

•••••

"Adrian! Pay attention to your food!" Hermione said sternly when he dropped his food third time in a row during their lunch at the Dining room of the Palace Hotel.

"Mama, I am thinking!" he protested.

"No thinking during eating." Hermione warned her son.

"But I need to think what I will draw tomorrow." Adrian exclaimed.

"Adrian! You will have plenty of time to think after lunch. Now eat your food properly or Mama will not let you go anywhere tomorrow. Understood?" Hermione scolded her son who pouted his soft lips and went back to his food reluctantly.

It was Friday and Hermione had escorted her son and Gabrielle to lunch in Dining Hall. The place was full with other guests who appeared to have no other topic of discussion than the upcoming Drawing Competition and Ten Thousand Galleons.

Hermione found it highly irritating. It was a charity function after all but instead of highlighting that, everyone was talking about the prize money. She wanted to finish her lunch and leave as soon as possible but Adrian was not helping the matter. He kept dropping his food on floor unceremoniously.

Finally after what looked like ages, he finished his lunch and Hermione left the Dining Hall looking relieved.

•••••

The famed Dining Hall was buzzing with excitement when Audré and Draco entered for lunch. They took an empty table and seated themselves. When the waiter arrived Draco ordered for their foods.

He did not like eating with common people. Malfoys did not dine with commoners. Though the hotel was fine for their standards and the food was delicious too, he preferred to take his meals in the sanctuary of his room.

But this afternoon he could not deny his aunt's request. He was feeling extremely nervous and wanted some way of relieving it. So he had complied with his aunt's request to eat at the Dining Hall.

The food arrived and they started eating. Draco looked around casually to see what people were talking about so excitedly.

He realized they were talking about the Drawing Competition and more importantly about the prize money.

He suddenly felt proud and contended. He was about to return to his food when he suddenly noticed –

"Hey!" he was on his feet in an instant and ran as fast as possible at the direction of the door. He did not realize that people were staring at them as Audré left their table too and was following him.

He reached the door leading in and out of the Dining Hall but the boy was not there anymore.

"What happened, Draco?" he heard his aunt's voice.

"Adrian! He was here! I saw him!" he exclaimed indicating the doorway. "He was here, aunt! He was here!" he repeated.

Audré looked around and found no sign of Adrian. "Are you sure you are not mistaken Draco?" she asked him.

He suddenly ran at the direction of reception counter and pulled out the sketch he had drawn a week ago. He shoved it to them. "Have you seen this boy here?" he asked.

The receptionist guy and girl looked at the photo and nodded.

"Where is he? What's his room number?" Draco demanded.

"We are very sorry, Sir, but we can't tell you that!" they excused themselves; "it's against the hotel policy to disclose any information regarding their guests, sir!" they explained.

Draco slammed his fist on the counter and was about to snap at them when Audré interfered.

"I apologize for the incident on my nephew's behalf." she said calmly to the receptionists, "he has recently lost his son and is very depressed." she told them, "I will highly appreciate it if you don't inform anyone about the occurrence." she requested them.

Draco looked at his aunt in utter disbelief. "Aunt" he started but she placed a soft hand in his hair and stroked it gently. Suddenly all his rage and desperation were gone.

"Come, Draco!" she said, "let's go to your room." she offered.

Draco nodded. Audré turned to the receptionists and asked, "I believe I can have your confidence?"

"Yes. Madame. We understand completely." the woman affirmed and Audré took Draco's hand before leading him to his suite.

Once there Draco slumped into a chair and hid his face in his hands. "He was so close!" he said, "he was so close and I missed him!"

"It's alright, Draco! Now we know he'll be coming tomorrow for sure." Audré comforted him stroking his hair again.

"Should I go and stand at the doorway and wait for him when he arrives for dinner?" Draco asked. He felt so helpless and pathetic for losing Adrian again.

"That will be highly inappropriate for a Malfoy, Draco!" Audré commented.

Draco sighed. She was right; that will be highly inappropriate for a Malfoy.

He had no other choice but to wait until tomorrow when Adrian arrives at the Drawing competition he had carefully planned for him for one week.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I declare myself as dead, writing for almost seven hours nonstop!**_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews!**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**Some people have asked me put Draco under Imperius Curse to make Hermione fall in love love with him in future! That's too simple and predictable! I will be extending the border of your imagination even more! Please allow me to do so!**_

_**As for myself I am a full time physician attending at least fifty to seventy patients on daily basis (I am a sonologist) and can't simply find enough time to research more to write the chapters more fully. That's why I require your help in the form of reviews. Lots and lots of them!**_

_**Also tell me how you feel about the plot! The twists! The dialogues! The non-HP characters! Please please please!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 12: The Little Rabbit!**

When buying anything for Adrian, Hermione always preferred Muggle stuffs over magical ones. She had several reasons behind it: one being that she did not want to influence Adrian's immature magical abilities by any external magical power and other being that he was too young to handle such stuffs. The only magical thing he possessed was his toy broom and he was allowed to use it only under supervision to ensure he never got hurt.

Hermione looked at the box of colouring pencils, which read 'Faber Castell Watercolor Pencils: Albrecht Dürer Studio Box of 36 – Finest Artist Quality' and smiled. This was what she had been looking for all afternoon for her son. She had been planning to give him a box of best quality colouring pencils ever since she decided he would be participating in the Drawing Competition. She picked up the box from the stand of the Muggle Supermall and proceeded towards the counter to pay for it with Muggle money.

Adrian was sitting on the window sill of one of the large windows in her Suite and examining a book when Hermione arrived there, hands full of packages after her shopping.

"Mama!" he exclaimed after noticing his mother, "What did you bring for me?" he asked her, enthusiastically.

"Come here, little rabbit and see for yourself." Hermione offered and Adrian almost jumped down from the window sill and ran to his mother.

"You will not jump like that ever again, Adrian!" Hermione warned her son sternly.

"Why not?" Adrian asked, extending his small arms, trying and to reach the packets she was holding.

"Because you might get hurt." she answered as she placed the packets away from his reach - Adrian had an unfortunate habit of tearing open every packet he found regardless to whom it might belong.

"But I am a big boy now!" he protested, "I am five years old." he said as if to remind her of the unnoticed fact.

Hermione could not help but laughed and picked up her son in her laps before kissing him twice in both cheeks. "You may be five hundred years old and you still will be my little rabbit." she told him. She reached for the gift she had bought and gave it to him.

"What's it?" he asked while tearing up the brown wrappings with his well practiced hands as Hermione carried him to the nearest divan, "It's colouring pencils!" he exclaimed gleefully noticing the box. "You bought new colouring pencils for me!" he said as he hugged his mother tightly. "I love you so much, Mama." he declared happily and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

Hermione smiled and set her son on the divan as he examined the contents of the box with great interest. He took out a few pencils and drew a line or two on a paper. He then counted the pencils.

"Thirty six colours!" he said excitedly, "And there is a brush too!" he took the brush in his tiny fingers.

"Yes, a Brush and Thirty six colours." Hermione affirmed, "The shopkeeper told me that the colour will dissolve completely in paper if you brush it with water. That's why it's called watercolour. Besides the colours will never fade in sunlight!" she informed him. "I want you to use it tomorrow for the Drawing Competition."

"It's the bestest of best of best of all the gifts you have ever given me!" Adrian said and hugged his mother again. Hermione stroked his blonde curls in delight, "There are too many bests in that sentence, little rabbit." she pointed out, smiling. "Now tell me, what are you going to draw tomorrow? Have you decided it yet?" she asked him.

"I think I'll draw something from that Hogwart's picture book that you gave me." he answered. "How about the picture of the Great Hall?" he asked her.

Hermione's smile faded. True that she still loved her school and wanted her son to know all about it but Hogwarts was a closed chapter in her life. Every mention of that name brought out memories that were happy but painful enough to make her want to cry. She rubbed her head warily deciding what to tell him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." she told him, "I think you should draw something that cannot be found in books! Something from your imagination!" she offered.

"What's imagination, Mama?" her son asked curiously.

"Well, imagination….um…imagination is…." Hermione struggled to answer, "Imagination is a power to see or feel things that are not there." she answered her frowning son, "Normally when you draw something, little rabbit, it's present there, in front of you! But if you draw it by remembering or thinking about it - it's called imagination." she explained.

Adrian seemed to consider his mother's answer. "Like that picture I drew about you, me and father? It was imagination, right?" he asked her, trying to deduce her meaning.

Hermione didn't know what to answer. Ever since her encounter with him in Gringotts, any mention of Malfoy, however indirect or innocent was enough to put off her mood for the rest of the day. She sighed and looked at her son who was looking expectedly at her.

"Yes! It was an imagination." she affirmed, 'and it will remain that way.' she told herself as got up from her seat to order their supper. She did not feel like going to the Dining Hall amidst the discussion of Ten Thousand galleons and who would win it.

"Adrian, what will you take for supper?" she asked her son who did not reply.

"Adrian?" she asked again and turned around to look at him only to find him deep in thoughts.

"What's it, little rabbit?" she asked, anxiously, thinking that she might have overreacted to his question.

"I don't want to draw my father tomorrow!" he replied in a small voice and Hermione's heart filled with guilt. She almost dived at him and held him tightly in her arms.

"You don't have to, my love! Not tomorrow! Not ever!" she told him, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Besides, I don't know how he looks like." he confessed looking miserable.

Hermione hugged her son even tighter, "He looks like a human, little rabbit." she answered him, 'but he is not one.' she told herself.

Adrian snuggled against his mother and Hermione held him protectively. "Do I look like him, Mama? Everyone asks me!" he said quietly.

"No!" Hermione answered fervently, "You don't look like him. You look like my little rabbit. You look like my dear Adrian." she said firmly. She stroked his small head until she felt he moved and looked up at her.

"I am hungry!" he declared suddenly and Hermione felt relived.

"I am going to Floo the Room Service and ask them to send up our dinner here." she said smiling gently at him. "Okay?" she asked.

"Okay!" he affirmed and went back to examine his gift as Hermione stood up again to reach their fireplace.

•••••

Draco Malfoy had never waited for anybody or anything in his entire life. He was the only child of his parents and they had brought him anything he ever wanted without having to repeat his demand twice. Besides he never considered anybody important enough to sit and wait for them. He was a Malfoy and the Malfoys never waited – they made people wait for them.

Yet four hours had passed away uneventfully since he first took his seat just across the Dining Hall door as Draco waited patiently and kept observing the door for any sign of Adrian.

He sighed and looked at his watch. It was ten thirty now! The boy must have decided to take his dinner elsewhere, he thought. He was going to wait for another half an hour and see if Adrian, almost impossibly, turns up.

Ever since he had missed him narrowly that afternoon, Draco had not been able to concentrate on anything at all. He had spent the rest of the afternoon walking around the vast hotel and it's grounds hoping he might be able to meet Adrian there. But luck had not favoured him and he finished his inspection with a heavy heart and decided to wait for him to appear during dinner in the Dining Hall.

The clock chimed eleven times at last and Draco stood up from his seat. Adrian was not coming here tonight; he thought and left the place looking extremely disappointed.

•••••

Breakfasts at Saturday mornings, whether at Delacours or somewhere else, were bound to have some small fights between Hermione and her son over his reluctance to drink milk. Keeping that in mind, Hermione had already informed the room service to flavour his son's milk with something other than – chocolate, strawberry, banana, peach and a list of ten different items. It was a special day for Adrian and she did not want to spoil it by rebuking him.

She laid down the clothes he would be wearing in the competition and looked at her son who was scanning the pages of a book full of animal photos. It was a gift from Edmound, who worked as a Magical Animal Explorer for the French ministry. She had already given Adrian his bath as he discussed with her about his indecision about what he might draw in the competition.

"Put that book down Adrian and eat your breakfast!" she told him, "it's almost eight o' clock and the competition starts at nine." she said as she settled down next to him for their breakfast.

Adrian did not argue with his mother and complied. Apparently he was too busy to look for a suitable subject for his drawing and ate his jam toast, egg and milk without any protests.

"The milk tastes different!" he commented at last noticing the change in taste. "What is it?"

"Almonds!" Hermione answered, "I read somewhere that Almond milks are good for your brain and you'll need your potentials today, little rabbit!" she informed him.

Adrian looked up from his book abruptly, "Rabbit!" he repeated after Hermione, looking suddenly happy.

Hermione exchanged surprised looks with Gabrielle and Eva, who both mirrored her reaction.

"De quoi s'agit-il, Adrian?" (What's it?) Gabrielle asked him.

"C'est un secret!" (It's a secret) Adrian answered grinning. "Mama, looks like you were right about the Almond." he said to a dumbfounded Hermione.

•••••

Draco Malfoy - clean shaved, hair neatly brushed and impeccably dressed in his black robes was waiting expectantly for his guests to arrive in his Suite. He had taken the liberty of inviting the judges of the Drawing Competition – Sir Anton von Dyrk, Pieter Bruegel and Jacob Jordeans – for a breakfast with him in his Suite.

Draco was not a person to invite people without some hidden purpose. This invitation was not an exception either. He had plans to execute.

His guests arrived precisely at eight o' clock and after exchanging pleasantries, Draco lead them to their carefully laid breakfast table.

"S'il vous plaît aidez-vous." (Please help yourselves.) he offered them generously keeping an eye on Jacob Jordeans.

Unlike the other two judges, Jacob was younger and quieter. He was famous for making Group Portraits and leading a quiet life even at the peak of his fame! Just the kind Draco was looking for.

The breakfast ended successfully and Draco prepared himself to execute his plan. As the judges thanked him for his invitation and stood up to leave he suddenly feigned remembering something.

"Ah! Monsieur Jordeans!" Draco exclaimed, "Je viens de me rappeler que je voulais vous demander quelque chose." (I just remembered that I wanted to ask you something.) he said looking thrilled.

Jacob looked expectedly at him and Draco smiled, "Puis-je vous parler une minute?" (Can I talk to you for a minute?) He asked him.

"Bien sûr!" (Sure!) Jacob replied and Draco turned to the other judges. "S'il vous plaît nous excuser!" (Please excuse us!) He requested them, "Il se joindra à vous dans un instant." (He will join you in a minute.) He informed them. The other judges bowed their heads and left his suite.

Draco escorted Jacob to seats around the fireplace and gestured him to sit.

"Monsieur! I have heard highly of your abilities to draw Group Portarits." he said in English. Now that he was almost about to execute his plan, he did not care about talking in French.

"Merci!" (Thank you!) Jacob said smiling.

"I was about to ask you if you could draw me a family portrait." Draco offered the artist. "I can draw quite well myself but not as good as you." he confessed modestly.

"You do?" Jacob asked interested.

"Yes! I do!" Draco replied and offered Jacob a cup of coffee. "Some more coffee!" he said making sure Jacob could smell it. "Let me discuss while you finish this cup!" he said pleasantly.

Jacob seemed to sense the attractive smell of the coffee and immediately complied. He took the cup from his hand took a deep sip.

Two minutes later, Draco was standing in front of his mirror looking at the reflection of Jacob Jordeans in his neat black robes. He smirked and pulled out a deeply sleeping Jacob's robes from him before donning them himself.

"Simple yet very effective!" he commented to Jacob's sleeping form and levitated him to take his to his bedroom where he placed his body on a couch.

"Sweet dreams!" Draco winked to his doppelganger and left his Suite on pursuit of his aunt Audré.

Audré was already waiting for him in the lobby leading to the Grand Ball Room. He approached and greeted her in English.

"Monsieur Malfoy is sleeping." he winked at her who shook her head in disbelief.

"A true Malfoy indeed!" she commented smirking, "Let's go to the competition, Monsieur Jordeans." she offered.

"After you, Madame!" Draco courtesied.

They entered the Grand Ball Room where the Competition would start in just fifteen minutes. With elegant design composed of rich woods, stunning chandeliers and vast floor-to-ceiling windows the room was already full of kids of different ages. Draco looked around for any sign of silvery-blonde curls and found none.

"He isn't here." he whispered to his aunt.

"Don't worry Draco! He'll come." she assured him, "Why don't you go and tell the other judges that Mr. Malfoy will not be attending the competition due to some unavoidable circumstances." she reminded him.

Draco nodded and strode towards the direction of two judges who were talking to some patrons.

He informed them of 'his' inability to attend the competition due to some unavoidable circumstances that showed up at last moment and conveyed them 'his' apology.

He was about to take his seat in the judge panel when he saw him. His heart skipped a beat.

Adrian entered the Grand Ball Room carrying a small black bag in his small right hand. Draco just couldn't stop looking at the handsome child.

He looked extremely adorable and innocent in his white shirt, black pants and robes and a small red tie. Draco felt like running to him and taking him in his arms.

Adrian looked around the Grand Ball Room in awe, unaware that a man in the judge panel was closely inspecting his every move. He then moved across the room to find a quiet place and upon finding settled down on the heavy carpeted floor with two other kids.

Draco kept his eyes glued to Adrian all the time. He hardly noticed what the other judges said. He was so lost in his observation that he did not even realize that one of the patrons had stood up to make announcement.

"Good morning, dear children," the patron Henri Matisse addressed, "and welcome everyone!" he said dramatically, "As you all know, we are here today to support a noble cause: to raise funds for Belgian Wizarding Orphanage. I believe that all of you are familiar with the rules but I am stating them once again nonetheless. You must have noticed that we have placed an Age Line around the entry door for children so that no child older than ten can gain illegal entry. The competition will start just at nine o'clock and finish at two o' clock in the afternoon. You can draw anything you like but you can't use magical colouring materials, which I believe you already know and have prepared yourselves accordingly." He declared and repeated his announcement in French and Dutch.

"He looks more adorable than in your memory, Jacob!" Draco heard his aunt speak in his ears. He looked at her and noticed that she was sitting next to him.

"He looks like an angel!" Draco whispered back. He went back to his favourite occupation: watching Adrian.

The Grand Clock struck nine times and a piece of drawing sheet appeared in front of each participant. Draco observed as Adrian reached for the paper placed in front of him and after taking it, smiled as if it was a funny idea. His little grey eyes shone in excitement as he attached it on the cardborad frame he was carrying and leaned forward his pencil in his hand, ready to strike.

Draco got up from his seat and started walking around the room, feigning that he was examining the children's works. He passed rows and rows of children, sometimes standing to observe some work that he feigned was interesting. His real target was Adrian who was seated on the east side of the Grand Ball Room, lost in his work.

Draco observed how concentrated his eyes were, how focused his gaze looked and how fluidly his small hand moved across the drawing sheet. He walked faster now, eager to see him from close.

'The boy is a wonder'- he thought as he finally stood behind him, unable to believe his eyes. He was so small compared to him yet behaved so mature. No fidgeting, no squinting at other's works, no unnecessary chatting – he worked as if he was an accomplished artist. Draco's hands ached to touch him – his silvery blonde curls, his small head, his soft skin, his small but elegant hands.

He bent down and sat beside him as if trying to examine his work. He deliberately placed his face behind his head and inhaled deeply.

Adrian smelled of peach and honeysuckle, Draco noticed, savoring in his smell. He wished he could trap it forever in his head to relish it afterwards. He opened his eyes and found Adrian looking at him curiously.

Their eyes met – as the sharp larger pairs bore into the innocent smaller ones. His eyes were exactly the same as Draco remembered them to be – Grey with a tinge of blue in them - as innocent as a deer, as tender as a bud and as clear as water. His small cheeks here slightly pink, like the innocent blush of a bride and his small pink lips were just like his ones except for his Malfoy sneer. His silvery blonde curls were an exact replica of his ones.

Adrian was his son – he knew it for sure now! There can be no other way! Never!

Draco fisted his hands and stood up. He must not touch him here of all the places, where a single mistake could destroy his whole week's work.

He was sure now that the boy was his! 'He has sired such a wonderful boy!' he thought proudly as he went back to his seat.

Now the question that remained unanswered was: 'who is Adrian's mother?'

•••••

Hermione was patiently waiting for Adrian to return outside the Grand Ball Room. It was almost two o' clock and he was still inside. The entrance for the participant children had an Age Line around it thus making it impossible for her to enquire about her son.

'He'll be alright.' she said to herself, 'It is just a Drawing Competition, not a Triwizard Tournament!'

The clock struck two at last and there was great rumbling noise inside as everyone moved towards door. Hermione had already instructed Adrian to look for her near the balcony and hoped that he remembered to come here.

"I hope he remembers to come here, Gabrielle, he's so small! I hope he doesn't get hurt." she told Gabrielle.

"He'll be fine, don't worry!" Gabrielle comforted her, "I think I will go to the door and wait for him there and you stay and wait for him here." she offered.

"I'll be grateful!" Hermione let out a breath, feeling relieved.

Gabrielle nodded and moved towards the door of the Ball Room which was already crowded with parents and children.

Hermione looked around for any sign of her son and found none. She was getting worried again when she suddenly spotted Gabrielle walking towards her with Adrian in her arms.

"My little rabbit!" Hermione exclaimed as she almost lunged forward and retrieved him from Gabrielle's arms. "Tell me, how was the competition?" she asked eagerly.

Adrian smiled happily, "It was awesome!" he replied, "One of the judges liked my picture very much. He sat behind me to see it." he said excitedly, his Grey eyes wide with joy.

"What did you draw, little rabbit?" Hermione asked, curious.

"I drew us!" he motioned him and Hermione.

"You mean you drew me?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"Yes! With….a…a…. imagination!" he finally remembered the particular word and replied.

Hermione was dumbstruck twice that day. She looked down at her son for a moment and decided that it was enough and they should take lunch now.

She tightened her grip around him and gestured Gabrielle to follow her to the Dining Hall.

•••••

Draco had tried to catch a glimpse of the woman that might be Adrian's mother and failed. Surely the young girl with silvery long hair and pale but pretty features was not the boy's mother. She looked so young, like she was in her teens now. But he felt like he had seen the girl before. He tried to remember but to no avail.

"Monsieur Jordeans! Monsiuer!" someone called and Draco came to his senses. He was not Draco Malfoy here, he was Jacob Jordeans!

"Pardon?" he asked and noticed that one of the patrons was calling him. He looked at the picture he was indicating.

"S'il vous plaît venez voir ça." (Please come and see this.) the patron asked him and Draco moved reluctantly to see what it was.

It was a picture unlike he had ever seen. Two rabbits were sitting on a piece of grass field surrounded by flowers – one bigger than the other. The little rabbit seemed to snuggle against the larger one who held it protectively in it's chest. His eyes automatically darted to the name of the artist. He gasped:

Adrian!

Draco was dumbstruck, surprised beyond measures, too lost to voice a single word!

This was his son's work. His son's!

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose comme ça avant." (I have never seen anything like this before.) the patron commented as he showed it to the other judges who seemed impressed by the picture.

"Quel âge a-t-il?" (How old is he?) the judge named Sir Anton asked, incredulously.

"The list says he's five years seven monthes and three days old!" one of the English patrons, Sir Thomas Cooper answered checking the magical list.

"Incroyable!" (Incredible!) the second judge Pieter exclaimed.

"Why?" Sir Thomas asked looking curious.

"Because, it's very hard to draw white things in a white background." Pieter explained him in English, "It's like dipping a piece of chalk in milk. The effect may be lost!" he looked at the picture again shaking his head all the while.

Draco was unavailable for any kind of comment. He was sitting on his chair looking in the air with a vacant expression: result of too many thoughts whirling inside his head.

He son was gifted even more than he was and ever could be!

"Monsieur Jordeans! Is this the winner?" he heard Sir Thomas asking him, showing him the picture of the pair of rabbits.

"Obviously!" he answered automatically.

"There is none better than this!" he heard Pieter comment, "The Clear Winner." he pronounced.

The judgment being over everyone moved to the direction of the Grand Parlour where a special Lunch for the judges was being hosted as Draco sat on his chair, still blinking.

•••••

Hermione took out her best dress robes: Lilac with pale golden trimming around the edges. The name of the winner for the 'Drawing For Charity' would be announced at seven o' clock that evening and she wanted to attend it looking as best as she could. She knew that she was no beauty pageant but if tried a bit, she could look quite presentable.

Adrian was taking his nap on their bed. He seemed tired after the morning's hard work and excitement. Hermione decided to visit the beauty salon of the Palace Hotel and see if they could do something about her unruly curls. She left Gabrielle in charge of Adrian and made her way for the salon.

•••••

The Grand Ball Room was bursting with people and their noise as Draco entered there a quarter to seven. He was still disguising as Jacob Jordeans while the real one still slept on the couch in his Suite.

He took his seat in the makeshift Dias the hotel authority had erected and looked around for the face that was etched into his mind: Adrian!

The boy was still not there. He felt irritated! 'What will people think if the winner is late?' he thought.

Audré was looking at him with curious expression on her face. "You look irritated, Draco?" she asked him.

"He's late!" he replied curtly.

"No, he's not. There is still ten minutes." Audré reminded him.

Draco chose not to answer. The boy was depriving him of his precious ten minutes to watch him, unnoticed.

Just then he noticed Adrian enter into the Ball Room with a three women and a man. He blinked and narrowed his eyes to see them clearly, from his seat far across the door.

He could not recognize anybody except Adrian.

'How was that possible?' he thought.

Draco was brought back from his reverie as a deep voice boomed on his right and he looked up to see that Sir Thomas and Sir Anton were standing there with wands directed to their throats.

'Sonorus' they said in unison and their voice amplified.

"Good Evening Witches, Wizards and Children! Welcome to the Award Ceremony of 'Drawing For Charity'!" Sir Thomas's voice boomed across the Ball Room followed by the same announcement in French by Sir Anton.

"We are very proud and pleased at the overwhelming response that we received from all of you. There were three hundred and seventy four entries and we examined each one with great care and dedication." Sir Thomas said to the applauding crowd.

Sir Anton said the same in French.

"After an agonizing struggle we were finally successful in choosing an entry as the clear winner!" Sir Thomas declared. "The name of the winner is" he held his speech for a moment.

Draco did not notice he was holding his breath.

"Adrian Thomas Granger! Son of Jean Granger!" Sir Thomas announced to a deadly silent audience. "Adrian and Jean Granger please come on stage to collect your prize." he requested.

Someone started clapping in the corner Adrian was sitting with his company and Draco almost stood up to see who Adrian's mother was.

The word Granger had tore into Draco's brain and ripped through his soul!

'It cannot be!' he thought shaking from head to foot, 'It just cannot be!'

He looked bewildered as a woman in Lilac and golden robes approached the Dias holding Adrian in her lap. She climbed up the few steps, walked past directly in front of him and reached Sir Thomas and Sir Anton.

She was none other than Hermione Granger!

Draco clapped his hand to his mouth, shaking his head in utter disbelief.

Hermione meanwhile was crying and smiling at the same time as she watched the picture Adrian had drawn that morning.

"This is my little rabbit, Adrian!" she said pointing the small rabbit in the picture, "and this is his mother, this is me, Jean Granger!" she announced tearfully and kissed Adrian feverishly in his cheeks.

From his seat Draco noticed that she looked exactly like the picture Adrian had drawn - the mother rabbit protectively holding her little rabbit!


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Ok Guys and girls! Chapter thirteen is up! Writing the last chapter almost drained me like a Dementor encounter. So I had to wait to collect my thoughts.**_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews!**_

_**AnaBrest15: Thanks for liking it! Your question will be answered soon! :))))))**_

_**Ramyfan : I have quite a few ideas other than the ones you mentioned. I have read some fictions based on those ideas. Like Draco being under Imperius curse or trying to save Hermione from Bellatrix and Greyback and did not quite like it. My wish is to capture real nature of Draco Malfoy who was brought up with Pureblood believes and thus I went for more cruel path. I am not a supporter of non-con or rape romance. It is just impossible. I will try my best to solve the problem in a more different way. Because life is always full of options and surprises. :)))))))))) Thanks for your support. **_

_**nikki98: You have no idea how I manage the time. ;) I sometimes write upto three o' clock in the morning to finish the chapters. Thanks for liking my idea! ;))))))))**_

_**EmilyWoods: thanks for the compliment and liking my idea of rabbits. ;)))))))))))))**_

_**WildRose22: I am honoured! ;))))))))))))**_

_**7Ambee: I am glad that you enjoyed my writing. Patience is a virtue. ;))))))))))**_

_**AMBERJANUS: thanks a lot. :))))))))))))))**_

_**Guest reviewers: Thanks for the kind review. :)))))))))))))))))**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**Now moving on to acknowledgements:**_

_**The name of the painters, mentioned here and in previous chapter, are taken from a list of well known Belgian painters. The do exist or existed once. But they were not wizards.**_

_**The lullaby is a famous Czech carol song. English lyrics by Percy Dearmer.**_

_**The dried leaves of Red Raspberry leaves is used In certain areas of Hertfordshire and Worcestershire it is a common practice for woman to use infusion of dried raspberry leaves to allay the pain of labour. The same tea is also employed empirically with satisfying results to alleviate the pain of dysmenorrhoea.**_

_**Also tell me how you feel about the plot! The twists! The dialogues! The non-HP characters! Please please please!**_

_**Or I won't upload anymore! ;))))**_

_**Due to use of some languages in this chapter I rate it as: T.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 12: His Half-Blood Heir**

Hermione was not an art critic. She had been living in Paris for almost six years and visited the world famous Louvre Museum only once - that too was done on the request of the French Ministry to examine and remove a curse from a painting that was supposedly sold by a mad wizard to harm Muggle buyers purposefully. She had seen Monalisa previously when she had visited France with her parents way back on her third year and was not tempted to explore the mystery behind her smile.

But when she saw Adrian's picture of two rabbits: the larger one protecting the smaller one who snuggled against it, she immediately understood what her son meant previously when he said that he had drawn them in imagination. Suddenly every single world famous Muggle paintings guarded in Louvre seemed extremely unworthy to her compared to her son's subtle drawing power.

She looked at her son unable to hold her tears back any longer as he smiled at her. Her vision became blurred as she kissed him again and again and again, all the while thanking the Almighty that she had been granted such a wonderful child.

"This is my little rabbit, Adrian!" she said pointing at the small rabbit in the picture, "and this is his mother," she pointed at herself; "This is me, Jean Granger!" she announced tearfully and kissed Adrian feverishly in his cheeks again.

She did not know how to express her joy, her gratitude, her affection to her son. All she could do was to hug him protectively in her arms like it was depicted in his drawing.

"Mademoiselle Jean, please don't keep the boy all to yourself and allow us to talk to him for a minute." Sir Thomas requested her, "We assure we will return him safely in your well protected arms." she heard him comment, amusedly, to a laughing crowd. Hermione nodded and set her son on ground carefully.

"Behave like a gentleman, just as I have taught you." she instructed Adrian, "Shake hands with them politely and address them as 'Sir'." she smoothed Adrian's robes and silvery-blonde curls and nudged him to approach the waiting judges, smiling approvingly.

Adrian gave one last nervous smile at her direction and started to walk towards the judges.

•••••

Draco was standing with the other judges who waited patiently for the winner to be freed from his mother's protective embrace and receive his prize. He saw the pair as Hermione finally released Adrian, smoothed his robes and hair before allowing him to approach towards them.

Sir Anton was the first in their row followed by Sir Thomas, Pieter, himself, his aunt Audré and Henri Matisse. Adrian walked towards them cautious like a timid little rabbit unaware of what to expect. His innocent grey eyes were wide as he blinked several times and reached Sir Anton. Draco couldn't help himself but feel proud for Adrian's nervous bravery.

Sir Anton bent down and shook hands with Adrian. He praised the boy's work and asked where he had learned that. He then handed Adrian a golden trophy, which was shaped like a small rabbit holding a brush in it's rear paw - the real time symbol of the winner, to a room full of tumultuous applause. Draco couldn't take his eye off the boy as he approached them one by one – shaking hands with them while clutching his trophy in his small hand with much difficulty. At last Adrian reached him and he knelt down to level himself with him.

Time stopped, noise faded, people disappeared from his sight as Draco finally faced Adrian! There were so many things he wanted to do: hug him, kiss him, talk to him, laugh with him, play with him and make him feel protected in his embrace just like Granger did; but he could do none. Instead he stared at him transfixed and finally extended a trembling hand to shake hands with him.

"Thank you, Sir!" Adrian said and took his bigger hand in his smaller one.

His voice was tender, lively and as innocent as his eyes, Draco noted. His warm hand felt like a small soft cushion and Draco feared that his masculine rough hand might hurt it just by touching it. Careful not to cause any pain, he held Adrian's hand delicately and asked him how he felt about winning the prize, simply to hear his sweet voice once again.

"I feel happy that I can help the children of the orphanage." Adrian answered, smiling widely and the last thread of Draco's restraint broke. He pulled the boy into a tight embrace and inhaled deeply in his enchanting scent.

He was so small, so fragile, so soft yet so alive for such a tiny being. Draco wanted to merge him with his body, feel his innocent soul and touch his tiny heart beating against his firm chest. Adrian was his son and he was lost in him.

With extreme difficulty Draco released Adrian after a moment and gestured him towards the other judges feeling resentful. He stood up and looked at Hermione.

She was wearing a lilac coloured dress robe with pale golden trimming around the edges of cuffs and collar. She did not look like the bushy, brown know-it-all like she used to in Hogwarts. Instead she looked like a mature and strong woman – motherhood bestowing it's gift upon her. Her brown eyes shone in pride and joy as she watched Adrian met the judges one by one and Draco could not help but feel extremely jealous!

It was Hermione's turn to shake hands with the judges as she prepared to leave the stage with her son. She gave a last look at the picture and started shaking their hands one by one, smiling and making her way across the stage. Within a minute she was standing in front of him face to face. Draco extended his right hand to her.

He knew that he did not look like Draco, but something in his attitude must have warned her because the light in her laughing eyes faded. She looked down at Draco's extended hand and then looked up at him again. She bowed her head at his direction. Then with a small smile and 'Thank you' she moved to meet his aunt without shaking his hand.

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance and returned his hand in his pocket. He did not like being shown attitude by Mudbloods!

•••••

The way famous painter Jacob Jordeans looked at Hermione sent shivers down her spine. She had earlier seen him grasp her son like a dying man's last embrace to his beloved and did not like it. Her son was way too much good looking and attracted unwanted attention everywhere she took him. Though the boy was oblivious to his charm, Hermione knew well enough about 'Evil Eye' and did not want her son to be on the receiving end of such a malevolent glare. Her suspicions on the painter's motive solidified as she faced him confidently and looked at his eyes. They were intense and burning – trying to reach for her soul.

There was also something else there; something that she could not identify but guessed that might be deep sense jealousy. She looked down at his hands and the odd way he was offering it to her – like the tentacle of a Devil's Snare and thought better to avoid it. Instead she thanked him and offered him a curt bow before moving on to the next person in the row.

The pleasantries being over Hermione grasped her son's tiny hand and heaved him in her arms once again, wishing to put as much distance as possible between them and the painter. She hid Adrian's face in her chest, turned around and walked briskly at the direction of the company she had brought earlier, eager to leave the Ball Room as quickly as possible.

"Cela signifie fête!" (This means celebration!) Edmound offered Hermione once she reached them.

"Yes! Let's go and celebrate!" Hermione agreed not troubling to answer in French. She could feel the painter's sharp eyes boring holes at her back even across the vast Ball Room and made her away to the door hastily.

•••••

Draco could not recall how he reached his Suite. Neither did he notice when his aunt had followed him inside.

"Draco, give me Jacob's robe." he heard her voice from his right. He looked up at her.

"Who's Jacob?" he asked puzzled.

His aunt cleared her throat and extended her hand, "Never mind, Draco! Just take off the robe you are wearing!" she said to him kindly.

Draco complied and handed the robe to her, who immediately left for his bedroom. Draco was now alone with his thought!

His thoughts! He rubbed his forehead wearily, 'What were his thoughts exactly?'

'What was his thought when he saw Hermione Granger?'

'What was his thought when he realized that she was Adrian's mother?'

'What was his thought when he comprehended how Adrian was conceived?'

'And what was he left to deal with now?'

He had no answer. During the ceremony he had been distracted by constant presence of Adrian to keep him from properly thinking about the magnitude of seriousness of the issue. Now that he was alone, all those thoughts broke loose and engulfed him.

'It cannot be true! This was not happening to him!'

'That boy was born from violence!'

'And mothered by Hermione Granger, of all the people!'

'Her? Her! '

'Potter's sidekick!'

'A Mudblood!'

Draco shook his head in horror and leaned against the chair he was occupying. Mudblood or not he was never in favour of rape as a torture! But that Mudblood was an exceptional case. She had tried to kill his Pureblood mother by her own wand! She had taken her hostage and threatened to harm her! He still shuddered at the thought of what might have occurred had he not attacked her from behind and subdued her. He was filled with so much rage that he did not think twice before beating and violating her.

'She deserved to be learned her place as a Mudblood!' He had thought later. There was no need to justify his actions: he was very angry with her and she was a Mudblood – two very basic reasons behind his actions.

But every action had a reaction and today the reaction of his past action had fallen on him: Adrian.

That innocent boy who looked just like him!

That boy for whom he had searched desperately - using his time, money, power - using everything he still had.

What was he supposed to do now? Take him or leave him?

"Well the answer is simple, Draco! Don't you know?" a cold drawl asked and Draco looked at it's direction.

"Father!" he whispered, breathless.

Lucius Malfoy was occupying the seat across him, looking proud and arrogant. Draco blinked. His father was dead. Then how come he is here?

"I came to help you Draco." Lucius answered calmly.

"What help?" Draco asked bewildered.

"I have noticed that you are spending your time in the company of unworthy people. First that French tramp and now that bastard!" his father answered looking annoyed.

Draco stood up in fury, "Aunt Audré is not a tramp and Adrian is not a bastard!" he bellowed at Lucius.

"Pray tell, then what are they?" Lucius asked mockingly.

Draco fisted his hands, "Aunt Audré is an honourable woman and Adrian is my son." he answered seething.

"Indeed! An honourable tramp and a bastard son!" Lucius laughed, "What a nice company for a Malfoy such as yourself." he commented.

"He's not a bastard! Adrian is not a bastard." Draco screamed in fury.

"Then what is he considering what you did to his mother?" Lucius asked, looking highly amused.

Draco faltered under his direct enquiry. "He is my heir!" he declared after a moment.

Lucius sneered at him, "Are you out of your mind, Draco? He is a Half-Blood! And a rape child! Twice contaminated." he said, looking disgusted at the idea, "If you are so desperate for an heir, Draco, I suggest that you marry a Pureblood witch and procreate an heir. Don't even think of polluting our noble blood line. Leave the bastard and let that Mudblood of a mother to raise him."

Draco had made up his mind finally. He straightened himself to his full height and faced his father in defiance.

"You'll leave this instant!" he commanded Lucius, "And will never return again in my thoughts. I want Adrian. I need Adrian. And I'll go to any end, take any measure to get him and make him mine." he said determinedly. "He's my heir and I won't let your ridiculous ideas to get on my way!"

Lucius smiled at Draco, looking extremely entertained, "You'll not succeed." he announced.

Draco looked at those cold grey eyes, "Don't challenge my abilities, father! You have very little idea of what I am capable of when desperate." he answered boldly.

•••••

Ever since he discovered that Adrian had been in the same hotel with him, the only unsolved issue probing Draco's mind was finding his room. He had decided that it was high time for him to take drastic actions in order to retrieve it from the employee's of Palace Hotel.

He had visited the manager's office right after his hallucination attack and was pleased to see that his victim was there, looking pleased at his presence.

"Monsieur Malfoy!" Leopold had exclaimed and Draco smirked. He was in his full element tonight. Adrian had given him a purpose to live.

"How can I help, Monsieur Malfoy? Leopold asked as he gestured him to a seat in front of his desk and Draco took it looking exceptionally proud.

He took a box and placed it on the manager's table before opening and showing it's content to him.

"These gold bars weigh Seven Thousand Six Hundred and Forty Eight grams." he showed him the two bright gold bars placed perfectly inside the box, "Exactly as ten thousand galleons. This is the promised prize money for the boy who won the competition today and I want you to deliver it to him first thing tomorrow morning." he commanded.

Leopold eyed the gold bars with interest, "But surely Monsieur can…" he started but Draco cut in. "Remember what my aunt said previously." he warned the man, "We believe in silent charity and that was the reason why our name was not used as publicity for the competition."

Leopold nodded silently at his response.

"I believe you have strong security around your safe, Monsieur Leopold." Draco interjected.

"Yes of course, Sir!" Leopold exclaimed and stood up to leave his seat. He turned his back at him and Draco struck him instantly.

"Imperio!" he cast the unforgivable, non-verbally. There was peculiar sensation flowing out from his hand as the curse found it's target and acted instantly.

"Sit!" Draco commanded and Leopold turned like a puppet, his face blank, and occupied his chair.

"Slap yourself!" he said testing the strength of his spells. Leopold immediately complied, slapping himself hard on one cheek.

Draco smirked' "Very Good." he remarked. "Now take out the file of the guests staying here and look for Jean Granger." he commanded Leopold.

Leopold took out a keychain and opened a drawer on his right. He took out a large leather bound book as he opened it and examined it's contents. He flipped through pages and stopped at last on an entry.

Draco extended his hand to Leopold, "Give it here!" he commanded.

Leopold passed the book at his direction and Draco eyed the entry.

'There! H. Jean Granger and company - Suite number 1452.' he read looking smug.

"Gemenio!" he pointed his wand at the entry paper and an exact copy created itself immediately, which he took and folded to keep inside his pocket.

He passed the book to Leopold who still looked blank and commanded, "Return it to it's place and after that go and take your earlier position."

Leopold did as he was told and positioned him turning his back at Draco before the Imperius was cast.

"Obliviate!" Draco said as he pointed his wand at Leopold's head and within minutes the memory was modified. He lifted the Imperius Curse then.

Leopold rubbed his head tiredly.

"Is anything wrong, Monsieur?" Draco asked feigning concern.

"No Monsieur, I just felt dizzy suddenly." Leopold answered.

"Aha!" Draco said smirking. "Surely there is no way anyone can break in here through the door or the Floo?" he enquired the manager.

"Of course not, Sir! The door and fireplace are highly protected. Even the Room Services are allowed once ensuring total safety. No one other than myself, can open the safe! Rest assured, Sir, the gold bars are safe here." Leopold reassured Draco.

Draco looked around the office and noticed open windows. He pointed the manager at them, "What about those, Monsieur?" he asked.

"They are well above ground level, Sir. In other words, inaccessible."Leopold answered looking confident.

'Fool', Draco thought and left the manager's office smiling.

Perhaps it was time to test whether his Seeker's reflexes were still intact or not.

He made his way to the reception and gave the receptionist lady a charming smile. He always knew when to use his physical charms.

"Good Evening, Monsieur!" the lady greeted him, blushing slightly at his smile.

"Good Evening! I require a broom. Where can I find one?" Draco asked charmingly.

"Brooms, Sir!" the lady looked genuinely interested. "Sir you can find one in our Broom shed across our private Quidditch pitch. We have the finest quality products collected from around the globe." she informed him, "Do you play, Sir?" she asked slyly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "Only when I am the Seeker!" he replied and started for the mentioned Broom shed.

The Palace Hotel was not just any hotel. They hosted their own swimming pool, an aquarium, a small zoo for kids and a private Quidditch pitch where children of the visiting guests spent their afternoon playing Quidditch.

Soon Draco found what he was looking for: a Thunderbolt Ultra from England. There were some foreign brooms too but he preferred to use something from his native land.

He opened the folded piece of parchment that had information on Adrian's suite and examined it. There was a map too showing him that the Suite was situated at sixth floor on the East Wing of the Palace - Third window from right corner.

Draco left the Broom shed and examined the night sky. It was clear ensuring no visibility problem. He mounted his broom, cast a Disillusionment Charm upon himself and his broom and kicked off the ground. He directed his broom at what he guessed could be the East Wing of the old Palace.

Counting floors and windows, he at last reached an open window that he suspected might be the third window from right corner. The room inside was dimly lit with candles. It looked like a sitting room. Draco went through the window and landed on the floor silently.

Suite 1452 was a royal quality one with elegant furniture and curtains. Currently it was empty. Surely it's occupant Hermione Granger was celebrating Adrian's outstanding accomplishment in some place of her choice. Draco walked around the place silently while inspecting everything carefully.

He entered the larger of the two bedrooms that the suite housed and found Adrian's red tie lying on the bed. So this was where his lived with his mother! He looked around and found some of his other belongings – a small sock crumpled under a table, a small yellow T-shirt with black stripes, some children books on a window sill and a brand new box of colouring pencils. He recognized them as the ones he had used that morning at the competition. He touched everything carefully – not moving them but trying to feel his son's presence there.

He opened the closet next. It was full of ladies clothes – surely belonging to Granger, in upper two shelves and Adrian's ones in lower two. Draco took out a red pajama top and smelled it – Peach and Honeysuckle! The smell was so Adrian – innocent, lively and fresh. He separated a small white shirt and shrunk it before pocketing it – a small relic of his innocent existence.

He was about to inspect their bathroom when suddenly the Entrance Door of the Suite swung open and loud sounds of laughter filled in the place. Draco moved to a shadowed corner as Hermione entered her bedroom with Adrian in tow, looking tired but otherwise happy. Adrian immediately ran for the bed.

"Adrian, remove your shoes before getting on the bed!" Hermione told her son from her stand in front of vanity. She was undoing her braid.

"I can't remove them myself, Mama." Adrian complained standing at the foot of the bed.

Draco smirked. He too could not undo his shoelaces until he was seven.

Hermione let out a breath and approached her son. She set him on the bed and after untying the knot of the shoelace, removed them from his little feet.

Draco looked at his son's feet. They were just like his except for that they belonged to a five year old body. He watched as Hermione removed Adrian's clothes silently and soon there was nothing left except for the small blue boxers that he was wearing underneath.

He examined his body carefully. It was well nourished and the muscles looked strong for his age. His skin was flawless just as his one was. He felt as if he was looking at himself as a boy.

"Why are you always littering the floor with your clothes, Adrian?" he heard Hermione admonish him.

'So what? He is a boy. He can do as he likes.' he snapped at her in his head. 'What an irritating woman as a mother! My mother never talked to me like that.' he thought to himself.

"I am sorry, Mama! I forgot." Adrian explained.

'Do not apologize to a Mudblood!' Draco almost screamed inside his head. 'That boy surely needs some good training.' he thought.

"It's okay, little rabbit." Hermione said, now smiling at her son. She opened their closet, took out the red Pajama Draco had taken out earlier and gestured Adrian towards the bathroom.

"Come on! Let me give you a bath and then we'll go to bed. Hm?" she offered him.

Adrian jumped down from his place on the bed and ran into the bathroom. Hermione twisted her hair and fixed them firmly on a French Twist before entering the bathroom behind her son.

Draco followed her silently. He stood at the doorway as Hermione drew a bath for Adrian and then gently lowered him in the bathtub.

Draco watched them in wonder as Hermione scrubbed the little body gently. Adrian liked to play with water. He sprayed his mother with soap water several times. Draco was impressed by Adrian's playfulness.

The bath being over Hermione dressed him in his red Pajama and Draco just could not admire the sight any better.

His son looked so adorable in that small red Pajama. He followed him silently as he zoomed around the Suite looking happy. "Aunt Gaby! Aunt Gaby!" he squeaked in his sweet voice and the girl with long silvery hair that Draco had seen earlier that day, came out of the second bedroom.

"Qu'est-ce, Adrian?" (What's it, Adrian?) she asked the happy boy.

"Où est mon lapin?" (where's my rabbit?) Adrian asked her.

"Il est dans mon sac. Venez le prendre." (It is in my bag. Come and take it.) she ushered him to her room. Adrian ran inside and jumped on her bed.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" (What are you doing?) he asked his aunt Gaby as Draco rubbed his head trying to remember where he had seen her before.

"Je suis en train d'écrire à la maman, papa, Fleur et Alexis que vous avez gagné la compétition." (I was writing to mum, papa, Fleur and Alexis that you won the competition.) she informed as she took out his trophy from her bag and handed it to Adrian.

Adrian hugged the rabbit trophy happily. He kissed it twice and looked excitedly at his aunt Gaby. "Grand-mère sera très heureux."( Grandma will be very happy.) he declared gleefully.

The young woman smiled and kissed Adrian on his cheek. "Tout le monde sera très heureux." (Everyone will be very happy!) she said him, "Grand-père! Alexis! Fleur! Bill!" she counted the names on her finger.

And then it landed on Draco.

'Fleur! Fleur Delacour! The champion from Beauxbaton for Triwizard Tournament!' he almost exclaimed. He looked at the young woman now admiring Adrian's trophy.

'She is Fleur's sister!' Draco remembered, 'He had seen her when they brought her for the second task. She was the one placed underwater along with Granger! But what are Granger and Adrian doing with her? Or with her family?' he thought incredulously.

"Adrian? Where is my little rabbit?" Draco heard Hermione's voice as she was came and stood at the door. Draco looked at her - she was wearing a blue nightdress and was drying her hair in a towel.

"You are not disturbing Aunt Gabrielle, are you Adrian?" she asked her son.

"Pas du tout!"(Not at all!)Gabrielle protested.

"Very good. Now Adrian, it's been a long day and you need to go to bed." Hermione suggested her son. She stretched her arms at his direction and Adrian jumped down from the bed before crushing in her arms.

Draco fisted his hands in jealousy. He wanted his son to come crushing into his arms, not in Granger's.

"Good night, Gabrielle." Hermione said and left with her son and Draco followed them as they entered their bedroom. Hermione took Adrian's trophy and placed it on the mantelpiece.

"Let's keep it here for the night! Hm?" she proposed and Adrian nodded. She then placed him on the bed, tucked him in and turned off the lights before getting on the bed beside her. Adrian moved to her and snuggled against her chest. Draco took his stand at the foot of the bed and leaned against the bedpost to observe them.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me. My little rabbity babitty boo." she cooed at her son. "I never expected to have you but when I realized that your life was in danger I was very worried. I did not want to lose you." Hermione said her voice full of emotion.

'Adrian's life was in danger!' Draco frowned and strained his ears to listen the quiet conversation.

"My life was in danger?" Adrian asked Draco's question on his behalf, "When?"

"The night you were born." Hermione replied sadly.

"Tell me about it, Mama!" Adrian exclaimed excitedly as if being in danger the night he was born was an exciting idea. "Who saved me?" he asked his mother.

Hermione remained quiet for some time and sighed heavily before speaking at last:

"Let me tell you a story! Once upon a time in a distant land called France, there was a young lady named Jean. She lived with a family who loved her very much. They were called the Delacours." she started.

"You mean Grandpa and Grandma?" Adrian asked.

"Yes! Grandpa, Grandma and their family, who loved Jean very much. She studied in a school named Beauxbaton where everyone loved and cared for her because she was a special young lady. She was going to have a baby – a little rabbit it was!" Hermione continued.

"Me!" Adrian proclaimed happily.

"Yes! Now Jean loved her baby a lot and waited for it to arrive sound and healthy. But there was a problem – an evil witch had cursed her badly and the effects of that curse were causing Jean a lot of pain. She feared that her baby may be harmed too." Hermione went on.

"Why did the evil witch curse her, Mama?" her son enquired.

"Because Jean was Muggleborn and the evil witch was Pureblood who hated Muggleborns. So she cursed Jean badly." Hermione answered.

"What was the name of the evil witch, Mama?" Adrian asked breathlessly.

Hermione bit her lip, "She had no name. She was very evil, so everyone called her 'The Evil Witch'!" she answered, "So as I was saying before, Jean feared for the life of the little rabbit she carried inside her. What if the poor thing was affected? Then the day came when the little rabbit was about to be born. It was 4th January 1999." She reminisced.

"That's my birthday!" Adrian commented forgetting the danger his unborn self was going through.

"Yes! It's your birthday, dear! On that day Jean was having a lot of pain because the dark magic of that curse was running through her vein." She explained, "The Delacours took her to hospital where she was examined by healers. When they found out that she had been cursed, they informed her family that the little rabbit might be killed by the dark magic of the curse." Hermione said sounding sad.

Draco never noticed that he had fisted his hands and held his breath waiting anxiously to listen to rest of the story.

Hermione spoke again to her silent audience: Jean was horrified. She loved her little rabbit and wanted him to be with her. But there was nothing the Healers could do. Then mother Apolline came forward like an angel of life. She gave Jean a Muggle tea made from the dried leaves of Raspberry. She said it would ease her pain. The healers laughed at her. What could a Muggle tea do when the magic had failed? But Mother Apolline insisted and Jean took her advice. She drank the tea Mother Apolline had offered and noticed that it worked even better than the healer's magic. Her pain subsided and she was saved. Then the little rabbit was born. He was a cute one and thankfully at good health." Hermione smiled and kissed her son.

Draco let out a breath of relief.

"So Grandma Apolline saved me before I was born?" Adrian asked his mother excitedly.

"Yes! She did. That's why little rabbit's mother decided to name her son after Grandma Apolline's brother Adrian, who was brave Auror and successfully fought many dark wizards." Hermione explained kindly.

"And Thomas? Who is he?" Adrian asked about his middle name.

Hermione sighed again, "Well he's your real Grandpa, Thomas Granger. He lives in Australia with Grandma Adeline." She said.

"Why does he live there? Why does not he live with us?" her son asked.

"Because the evil witch who cursed Jean, wanted to curse them too! So she send them to Australia where they would be safe." Hermione answered.

Adrian remained silent for a while, "When I grow up, Mama! I'll fight that evil witch and kill her. Then I'll go and find Grandpa and Grandma and bring them to France!" He declared.

Hermione smiled weakly. Her heart bled at any mention of her parents. "There is no need, little rabbit; the evil witch is already dead. Besides my little rabbit will never kill or torture anybody." she said firmly.

"Even if they try to kill me!" he asked, incredulous.

"Even if, they try to kill you. Try to injure them but never kill them. It's a great sin to kill somebody. Remember that!" Hermione said to her son.

"Mama!" Adrian called her but Hermione stopped him.

"No more talk little rabbit. Now go to sleep." she stroked his small head and sighed heavily as she started to sing softly.

"Hush my baby, sweetly sleep  
Do not cry  
I will sing a lullaby  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
Feel my arms that keep you warm  
Snuggling around your tiny form  
Precious baby, sweetly sleep  
Sleep in peace  
Sleep in comfort, slumber deep  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
Close your eyes my darling one  
'Til the new day has begun  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
Sleep in peace 'til day has come  
Darling, darling, little one!"

Draco listened enchanted as Hermione sang the lullaby. It was same one his aunt had used on him. He almost dozed off and fell on floor and came to his senses when the song came no more. He noticed that Adrian and his mother had fallen asleep. They looked so peaceful that he envied their comfort.

He approached Adrian whose small forehead was visible and planted a kiss delicately on it.

"Good Night and sweet dreams, son!" he whispered softly and left them to slumber peacefully.

He had some serious issues to attend to.

•••••

Working as a public prosecutor in French Wizengamot for nearly twenty five years had gained Audré some special abilities – good power of observation and obtaining a true confession from her clients. She also had been married to a Malfoy, one of the most complicated minds she ever came across, for twenty years. Thus she knew well when to question in order to receive an honest answer.

That was the reason that had refrained her from bombarding Draco with questions about Adrian and his mother. She had seen him during the Award Ceremony and his reactions were of pure shock when he saw the child's mother. He had clapped his hand to his mouth and shook his head vigorously – two unmistakable signs that one displays upon recognizing an unexpected person. Clearly in Draco's eyes, the woman named Jean Granger was the last person on earth to bear him a child.

Adrian was Draco's son – she was certain of it now. Their resemblances were uncanny except for the curly pattern of hair which he must have inherited from his mother. How Jean Granger came to bear Draco's child was the ultimate mystery. Audré had some very unpleasant suspicions about it but preferred not to launch them on Draco. He had just started to rely on her and she wanted to keep it that way. He had been unfortunate enough to be brought up by Lucius and Narcissa – the flagship of nonsense pureblood supremacy and was already leading a miserable life as a widower. The moment she had seen him, she decided to help him out of his self-imposed solitude and depression.

Audré had noticed Draco's agitation after the award ceremony was over and wanted to calm him. But sometimes quelling the source of agitation was the best way to deal with it. so she had allowed him to leave her deal with Jacob Jordeans.

Audré was certain that Draco went for Adrian after he left his Suite. She was also certain that if she waited patiently for a few days she would surely receive a true confession from him regarding Adrian's mother and their past relationship.

There was a knock on the door. It was past midnight and there was only one person who could approach her at such hours – Draco!

Audré left her bed and went for the door. A disheveled looking Draco was standing on the threshold. She silently ushered him inside and took their usual seats by the fireplace as Audré looked at her nephew composedly.

Draco was looking at his foot and fidgeted with something in his pocket. He looked at her after sometime and spoke at last:

"Aunt Audré can you please accompany me to England?" he asked her.

Audré was surprised but chose not to show it. Instead she tried to appear mildly interested. "I believe everything is in order, Draco?" she enquired.

"No, yes, I mean I want your help in order to find some answers." he declared.

Audré nodded, "What kind of answers?" she asked.

"Some answers regarding Adrian." Draco replied.

"From whom?" Audré asked raising an eyebrow.

Draco took a deep breath, "She's a Frenchwoman married to an Englishman, just like you were. Her name is Fleur Delacour." He answered looking dead serious.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Ok Guys and girls! Chapter fourteen is up! *phew***_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews!**_

_**7Ambee: thanks for liking the Delacour family. Fleur is up in next chapter. *patience* ))))))))))))))**_

_**EmilyWoods: Draco is going creep everyone for a while! *winks* keep reading, love! ;)**_

_**louisethelibrarian: Thanks for trusting me and more importantly thanks for assessing and trusting Audré. That character took quite some time to develop and she is going to play pivotal role in this story. I hope you'll love this chapter because it's full of Adrian. I have to put a lot of effort to imagine and write about a five year old boy and your comment just made my day. *hugs***_

_**Ramyfan: Astoria's issue is coming in next chapters and it's going to be a key issue for the biggest event of the story.**_

_**Kyra4: The issue about the exclamation marks has been taken care off. Thanks for your support. I also offer my respect to you for the kind words of encouragement. ))))**_

_**Real talk: Please no meltdowns! I'll finish the story if I remain alive no matter what befall upon me. *Squeeze hand***_

_**To everyone else who read but did not review: Please give me your constructive review. It means a lot for me and for the story.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**I saw about the 'Floral carpet event' in Brussels on TV and as the year of this story (2004) fell co-incidentally with the year of the floral carpet, I decided to include it. Anyone interested can just Google it.**_

_**Now moving on to a serious issue:**_

_**Some reviewers commented on Draco's lack of remorse and I would like to state a few facts that I realized from my own experiences. I have seen that it is not in the nature of human to repent easily, even if they know that they were wrong! Humans always try to justify their actions by any means possible. Perhaps it's a part of human's self preservation. So any remorse on Draco's part will not come that easily. We must remember how he was brought up and his thinking pattern is largely influenced by those irrational beliefs. Therefore I kindly ask the reader to have some patience regarding the issue.**_

_**Also please pay attention to the non-HP characters: Audré, Geccemp, Eva, Edmound - in coming chapters because they all have some important parts to play in this story. I created them with that intention.**_

_**The Poisoned Apple is not average sappy love story. I researched extensively for it and it's a story about self discovery as well. Above all it's a story about human psychology.**_

_**Also tell me how you feel about the plot! The twists! The dialogues! The non-HP characters! Please please please!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 14: It's Flower Time!**

Ever since Astoria's death, Draco thought he had no real purpose for living. His days were empty and nights emptier. But discovering Adrian, had given his vacant life a new purpose: to spend as much time as possible with the innocent boy!

He had returned every evening, following his first evening spent in Adrian's Suite, by the same usual route: the French window of the sitting room. The Palace Hotel took great care in safe-guarding the Entrance Door and the Floo Fireplaces of their guests. Apparently they thought that those were the most usual routes for anyone who wished to break in and thus they left the windows less protected. There were wards on windows, of course, but nothing very difficult that Draco could not undo.

While at Adrian's suite under protection of Disillusionment Charm, Draco gave his full attention to the small boy as he ran, talked, laughed, squealed, sat, drew, took bath, ate, examined picture books and would leave only when Adrian was safely tucked in bed snuggling Hermione. He waited for them to fall asleep so that he could plant a kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead before he left. Upon returning his own Suite, Draco would spend the lonely night in remembrance of the wonderful evening and even more wonderful boy.

When Draco entered the darkened Suite for the fifth consecutive evening that week, he found some changes. There were Muggle suitcases that were left half-packed in the bedrooms. He frowned at them. Apparently Hermione had left with her company in the middle of the packing for some unknown reason.

'Were they leaving so soon?' he thought wistfully. It was such an injustice that he had been allowed to spend only five evenings with his son while he wished he could do more. He still did not know him properly and his heart ached to hug and kiss Adrian – something that he couldn't do when he was Disillusioned.

Draco sat on the divan that Adrian so often occupied when he drew and tried to imagine the boy was sitting on his lap. His feeling was all over the furniture. His innocent presence was etched onto the soft cushions and Draco engulfed his senses with it, all the while patiently waiting for his son to return.

He must have dozed off while waiting for him because suddenly the Door of the Suite opened and an extremely excited Adrian zoomed in like a cannon ball, shouting.

"East or west, Mama is the best!" he climbed up the divan Draco was sitting, "North or South, it's rabbit's day out!" clapping his little hands and jumping like a small kangaroo as he squealed the rhyme.

Draco stared at him in awe – the sight was so innocent and sweet! He was so overwhelmed that he was about to reach and hug Adrian when Hermione suddenly interfered.

"Did you see, Gabrielle, how my little rabbit is hopping around?" she asked her companion as she took Adrian in her arms and kissed him tenderly on cheek.

"I hope our excited rabbit will not jump on the Floral Carpet tomorrow!" Gabrielle commented, laughing.

"I am happy that the event is taking place while we are still at Brussels." Hermione said, "I have heard of it but never had the opportunity to actually visit it." she admitted.

"Are they really going to make a whole carpet with just flowers?" Adrian asked his mother, as she sat down on the divan and settled him on her laps. Draco suddenly became aware of the situation he was in and silently stood up to leave his place on divan.

His was confident that his Disillusionment Charm was extremely well cast but he still could be felt. He moved into a corner and listened to the conversation silently.

"Yes" Hermione replied to her son, "They use begonias for making the carpet." She informed him.

"What is begonia?" Adrian asked her again.

'Apparently the boy has inherited his mother's unfortunate habit of insistent questioning!' Draco thought to himself. 'But unlike her, his questions are not irritating, rather interesting.' He thought smugly.

"It's a kind of flower, little rabbit; you'll see it tomorrow when we go to the Floral Carpet Festival!" Hermione said happily as she stood up and lifted Adrian in her arms before swinging him twice, who giggled, "Now, off to bath." she declared and carried her son to their bedroom.

Draco's invisible grin spread from ear to ear. 'Tomorrow will be the day when your father will swing you in his arms, Adrian! And no power in this world is going to stop him from doing so.' He thought smugly as he left his stand and followed Adrian in the bedroom.

•••••

Audré noticed an unusual glint in Draco's eyes when he visited her in her Suite. She was well accustomed now, with the emotions displayed in her nephew's eyes and their meanings and was confident that Draco had been visited by a sudden idea which had caused the glint.

"So, who is it, this time, Draco?" she asked him casually as he settled across her by the fireplace.

"Edmound Bellamy" he replied curtly. Apparently he was becoming accustomed to her power of observation too.

"Why and how?" Audré asked with mild curiosity. She knew that the man was one of Jean's friends.

Draco's face was smug when he replied, "Tomorrow Adrian will be going to the Floral Carpet Festival at Grand Place with his mother and her friends. It will be a terrible waste if his father doesn't accompany him there too." He smirked, "Edmound, on the other hand, can spend a day indoors taking some much needed rest. I observed that he's always after some magical animal or other and Adrian surely will not miss him for it!" his smile broadened at the thought.

"I trust, Draco, that you'll not hurt him!" Audré said to her nephew, "You promised me to keep your adventures harmless." She reminded him.

Draco shook his head, "I guess a little bit of stupification will not hurt him badly, Aunt," he said to her, "..since I cannot offer him tea with sleeping potion on it. Besides he is already stupid enough to be actually stupified properly!" he commented smugly. "But in order to completely succeed I'll need your help with the Memory Charm, Aunt! The job you did on Jacob was more than perfect. I met him this morning and he talked as if it was him who attended the competition as the third judge, not me." Draco smiled contentedly, "Where did you learn it by the way?" he asked Audré.

Audré's face darkened at his question. She remained silent for some time and when she spoke her voice was grave.

"I will keep that question to be answered in the future, Draco! For now just be contended by knowing that I am proud and happy that you're not like your ancestors."

Draco frowned, "What with my ancestors?" he asked her.

Audré shook her head in response, "Tonight is not the right time for such kind of tales, Draco." She replied. "Instead tell me what me what you plan to do with Bellamy?" she asked him.

Draco considered his aunt's reply for a moment. "Nothing much," he said after sometime, "It will be simple yet effective. I'll send him a note saying that a rare bird or animal has arrived at the 'Magical Menagerie' and I am sure as hell that he'll come to collect it. I'll stupify him on the way and bring him here. When I return from my little excursion after impersonating him, you can work on his memory just like you did on Jacob." He elaborated his plan to her.

Audré sighed and looked intensely at Draco, who suddenly felt unnerved under her intense scrutiny. "Malfoys never do anything unless they get something in return, Draco!" she said raising an eyebrow, "I am a Malfoy too and what will you give me for my service?" she asked him.

Draco was surprised, "What do you want?" he asked sharply.

Audré smiled pleasantly, "Nothing very serious or expensive, Draco, just the truth about you and Adrian's mother – the whole truth when I feel like the time has come." She answered him evenly.

Draco nodded after a silent moment, "Very well, I will tell you the truth, Aunt! But first I have to discover it fully!" he stated looking serious.

•••••

The morning of 13th August, 2004 was greeted with great enthusiasm and anticipation in Hermione's Suite. She, Adrian, Gabrielle, Eva and Edmound - were supposed to attend the Opening Day of the Floral Carpet Event held at the Grand Place, the central square of Brussels.

The magical part of Brussels called "Laan Grote Markt" opened directly at the Grand Place through it's portal of entry located in The Town Hall, a high gothic tower. Due to the close proximity of their destination, they would go to the event on foot.

For Hermione it was just like the day before she had started for Belgium. Adrian had woken up earlier than usual that morning and after a bath and breakfast, was making extreme rackets throughout their Suite. He was jumping on their springy soft bed, running from one room to another and asking what the time was every five minutes! Hermione could not bring herself to scold her over-enthusiastic child – he looked too adorable in his outfit – a pair of Muggle jeans and a red T-shirt that displayed the animated picture of a fat juicy Burger with writing across the chest 'Don't eat me!'. In Hermione's opinion, the suggestion was completely bound to waste since the Burger and her son both looked tempting enough to be eaten.

Everyone was ready to leave by nine o'clock except for Edmound, who was nowhere to be seen. He had left earlier that morning on the pursuit of buying a rare bird and hadn't returned since. Eva was starting to get worried about her twin brother.

"Il est si négligent parfois!" (He is so careless sometimes!) she said angrily, "Nous sommes censés aller quelque part," (We are supposed to go somewhere,) she looked at the clock, "Et il ne se soucient même pas de se présenter." (And he doesn't even care to turn up.)

Hermione felt worried too. She knew that Edmound was obsessed when it came to collecting rare animals and would spend days and nights after it if opportunity provided; but he should not have forgotten that this was not France! This was a foreign country and in his pursuit Edmound might fall into trouble. She sincerely hoped that it was not the case of his delay this morning. Much to Adrian's dismay, she decided to wait for him for an hour.

Hermione was just about to get up and inform the hotel management that they would be leaving an hour later with the second group when there was a soft knock on the Entrance Door and Eva almost ran out of her chair to answer it. Hermione was wondering who it might be when an impeccably dressed Edmound entered their suite, looking extremely smug.

•••••

Draco had never seen a dearer sight in his life – his son was looking at him, wide eyed, wearing a red T-shirt that read 'Don't eat me!'

'What a misleading warning!' he thought incredulously.

His plans with Bellamy had gone much easier than he had expected. The man was now lying unconscious on his couch while he prepared to accompany Adrian as Edmound Bellamy. He thanked the wizard who had invented the Polyjuice Potion and approached the group of ladies – Hermione, Gabrielle and Eva - who looked furious. Eva was staring at him with narrowed eyes and hands on her hips while the other two glared silently.

"Je suis désolé" (I am sorry) he offered to Edmound's twin sister, Eva.

Eva flared up at once, "Vous n'avez pas le sens commun, Edmound." (You have no common sense, Edmound.) She snapped at him, "Nous vous attendons pour une demi-heure!" (We are waiting for you for half an hour!) she almost screamed at Draco.

'That woman seriously needs some taming.' Draco thought with contempt but managed to keep his face apologetic. Eva was about to snap again but Hermione interfered this time.

"Nous pouvons sûrement en parler plus tard, Eva." (We can surely talk about it later, Eva.) she reminded her as she checked her watch, "Adrian s'impatiente!" (Adrian is getting impatient!) she indicated a wide eyed but fidgeting Adrian.

Eva immediately cooled down and smiled at Adrian. She extended a hand at his direction and said, "Allons, Adrian!" (Let's go, Adrian!). Adrian immediately came forward and took her hand happily.

Draco's hands fisted. 'That woman took his son from him that day in front of Tuileries garden. but today he'll not allow it again. He'll retrieve his son from her evil clutches and will spend a wonderful morning with him.' He thought determinedly.

He followed the party out of their Suite and walked silently as they started at the direction of the Floral Carpet Festival. The day was moderately hot but there was a gentle breeze which was playing with Adrian's silvery curls and making his hair messy, Draco noticed. It made him altogether more adorable to him! The ladies kept up walking on a gentle pace while talking among themselves happily. Draco kept his eyes fixed on Adrian who was still holding Eva's hand as he jumped with joy in every step and he smiled to himself.

'So close, father is, Adrian!' he thought delightedly.

"Venez oncle Edmound, Adrian!" (Come to uncle Edmound, Adrian!) he called him suddenly.

Adrian immediately left Eva's hand and came to him hopping. Draco bent down and took his small form in his strong arms.

'Finally!' he thought triumphantly and inhaled his son's scent deeply. The smell of Peach and Honeysuckle had never seemed this good!

There can be no higher joy, no higher pleasure and no higher happiness as Draco held his son at last and felt that his son was happy about it too. He seemed to like his father's strong cradle and kept dangling his small feet which bumped his side lightly.

Draco eyed Hermione who looked perfectly happy to let her son be carried by Edmound. Apparently she trusted her friends enough to let Adrian alone in their company. Though he didn't approve it, he was happy that she allowed it, otherwise he wouldn't be able to come near to his son. He remembered all too well the day she had almost fled the Award Ceremony with Adrian.

He looked at his son, whose wide and innocent grey eyes shone in excitement and considered kissing him before he started their conversation. He was just about to kiss his cheek when Adrian suddenly looked at him.

"Avez-vous l'oiseau?" (Did you get the bird?) he asked him curiously.

"Pardon!" Draco said, momentarily distracted.

"L'oiseau vous êtes allé à acheter. Avez-vous eu?" (The bird you went to buy. Did you get it?) Adrian explained him and Draco understood what he meant.

'Father always gets what he wants, little son!' he thought to himself before answering, "J'ai eu ce que je cherchais." (I got what I was looking for.)

"Est-il beau?" (Is it beautuful?) Adrian asked him.

Draco eyed his son admiringly and smiled, "Il est la plus belle créature que j'aie jamais vu!" (He is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen!) he confessed to him.

Adrian gave him such a bright smile that Draco almost lost his senses. "Can we talk in English?" he asked after sometime, regaining back his senses.

Adrian nodded happily.

"So tell fa…." He started but hastily corrected himself, "Tell uncle what you did this morning." he asked casually as they followed the chattering ladies.

"I got up at six o' clock and…" Adrian started but Draco cut in.

"At six o' clock! Why?" he asked incredulous.

"I was too excited to sleep." Adrian replies happily as if not being able to sleep was something very delightful. "Then Mama gave me a bath. I love when Mama gives me a bath, she always sings!" he said with another radiant smile.

Draco blinked at his son, "She sings? Why?" he asked him.

"Because I always feel sleepy in the morning, so she sings to wake me up!" Adrian explained.

Draco nodded his head in understanding and eyed Hermione who was just two steps ahead of him, "Oh! What did you do after bath?" he asked Adrian again, keen to keep the conversation going.

"I ate breakfast!" was his simple answer.

"Yes, of course! But what did you eat?" Draco elaborated the question this time.

Adrian counted on his little fingers as he replied, "I ate egg, jam and bread, something called Tofu and drank Almond Milk."

"Almond Milk?" Draco asked surprised, he had not heard of such milk in his life.

"Yes! Mama says, Almond is good for your brains and it gave me the idea of the rabbits!" he exclaimed happily.

"It did!" Draco asked, still confused. "How?"

"I have already told you uncle!" Adrian exclaimed again, "Why do you always forget?" he asked Draco, pouting his lips.

'Well that's hardly his fault. One is bound to forget everything under his son's charmful presence!' Draco thought to himself and grabbed his ear with his free hand apologetically, "I am sorry! Tell me once again, please." He pleaded to Adrian.

Adrian rapidly blinked his eyes twice and pompously lifted his little pointed chin, trying to appear important and Draco almost swooned at the sight, "Ok." Adrian said granting his wish, "The morning the competition was going to happen; I didn't know what to draw there. Then Mama gave me some Almond Milk and it gave the idea to draw the rabbits!" he told Draco, "And I won! So now I always drink Almond Milk." He stated happily.

Draco nodded his head in agreement. "Aha! Very good." he said as he walked the wide alley between the shops carrying Adrian in his arms towards their portal of exit in The Town Hall. "Tell me more about what you eat." He said.

"I eat Tofu." Adrian informed him, "Mama says it is good for bones and muscles. She says it has…." Adrian stammered and suddenly called after his mother loudly, "Mama! What does Tofu have?" he asked her.

"What, Adrian?" Hermione turned to her son and asked.

"What is the good thing you said Tofu has?" Adrian asked her again , loudly.

Realization dawned on Hermione and she replied almost instantly, "It has a lot of calcium and protein." She answered. "Why are you suddenly asking about Tofu, Adrian?" she asked him instead.

"I was telling about it to uncle." Adrian replied and Hermione stretched her hands at Draco's direction, "Now Adrian, don't bore uncle with Tofu. Come to Mama!" she told him.

Draco's grasp immediately tightened around Adrian as he shook his head in silent protest. 'Don't you dare take my son from me, Mudblood! Go back to your nonsense chatter.' He snapped at her in his head. "It's alright, Jean!" he said to her in assuring tone and Hermione turned and resumed her walk.

Draco looked at Adrian again and smiled, "Tell me who gave you this T-shirt?" he asked him.

"This!" Adrian seized his red attire, "Grandpa Gustave!" he informed him as Draco carried him through the portal and out in to the Muggle world.

"Really? So nice of him!" Draco commented.

"And I really liked the book you gave me about animals." Adrian professed and Draco was struck with a sudden idea.

"I'll buy you an actual animal this time! What will you like?" he asked his son.

"A rabbit!" Adrian exclaimed immediately, "A small white rabbit." He affirmed. "And I'll name him as Peter rabbit." He informed Draco.

"Why Peter?" Draco asked, surprised at Adrian's choice of a common Muggle name.

"You don't know?" Adrian asked looking even more surprised than Draco, who shook his head. "Well there is a famous story character called Peter Rabbit and Mama always reads it to me!" he informed a puzzled looking Draco, "The writer has a tough name, something with a B…. Mama!" Adrian called his mother again, "What's the name of the writer of Peter Rabbit?" he asked her.

"Beatrix Potter!" Hermione answered turning to them again and Draco immediately tightened his grips on Adrian. "Why?" she asked her son.

Adrian gave his mother a radiant smile, "Uncle Edmound is going to buy me a rabbit and I am going to call him, Peter!" he informed his mother happily.

"Of course not, Edmound!" Hermione eyed Draco and forbade him sternly.

'Surely a Mudblood like you isn't going to stop me! I'll give my son whatever I feel like!' he almost exclaimed at her in his head.

"Of course, I'll!" Draco overruled her objection calmly. "The winner shall be awarded!" he affirmed.

Hermione's stern feature softened a little, "He has been awarded enough already." She informed him.

Draco couldn't care less at her comment, "Then he shall be awarded more!" he declared smugly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back, "If you grow up spoilt, Adrian, it's completely Edmound and Eva's fault!" she commented.

It was Draco's turn to roll his eyes, 'Shut your mouth, Mudblood! He's a Malfoy and Malfoy's are always spoilt.' He said in his head.

Draco and Adrian continued their conversation and soon they reached their destination: The Floral Carpet Event at Grand Place.

The place was extremely crowded as thousands of people came to see the new Flower Carpet which was composed by 1.800 square metres of beautiful and shimmering "Art Nouveau". It was bi-yearly tradition to make the carpet with fresh begonias at Brussels' central square – the Grand Place. The result lived up to all expectations: 1,800 m² of begonias compose that flowery and gleaming stained-glass pattern in carpet.

There were heavy metal bars around the Floral Carpet and visitors crowded beside it to look and take photo of the "Art Nouveau" style carpet. Draco made his way to the bars with difficulty with Hermione and her other companions in tow. As they reached there, Adrian burst into loud exclamation, "Look! So many flowers! It is so beautiful!" he clapped his small hands in delight and Draco caught him tightly to prevent any untoward fall.

They spend almost an hour around the gigantic floral carpet as Hermione took photos of all of them in her Muggle camera. Draco was not interested in any of her activity – he was too busy watching Adrian's reaction.

They left the place and left for a restaurant as the ladies declared they needed some refreshments and Adrian declared he was thirsty. As they located a suitable place and settled themselves, Draco ordered for some water. He smuggled down a dose of Polyjuice he was carrying and helped Adrian drink water from the glass that was too big for his small hands. It felt so good – watching him drink water as he sat on his lap comfortably.

The waiter arrived and ladies ordered for coffee.

"Mama! I want coffee too!" Adrian exclaimed and requested his mother.

Hermione shook her head in disapproval, "No, little rabbit, you are too young for coffee." She said. "You'll take…." She examined the menu and offered, "Mango margarita."

"But you'll take coffee!" Adrian sniffed and pouted his lips.

"Who said so? Mama will also take margarita." Hermione affirmed.

"So will fa.. uncle!" Draco corrected himself and declared.

"Thank you!" Adrian said and suddenly kissed Draco on his cheek. He then climbed over the table and planted a kiss on his mother's cheek too.

Draco was flabbergasted, bewildered, dumbfounded and awestruck upon receiving such a sweet and innocent kiss from his son. He blinked several times and regained his composure when three Margaritas and two Coffees arrived.

He did not touch his margarita at all. Instead he employed the time helping Adrian drink his one. He suddenly noticed everyone on the table was eyeing him with silent interest.

"What?" he looked up at them and asked.

Hermione smiled at him kindly, "You're doing a great job, Edmound!" she said to him, "I think you'll be a great father one day." She commented and squeezed Gabrielle's hand who blushed furiously.

Draco was not fazed to the slightest by the young lady's unceremonious blush.

"I guess I will!" he remarked confidently, raising an eyebrow at Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Ok everyone! Chapter fifteen is up! *phew**dead***_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**Nikki98: thanks for liking Audré. Some of your questions are answered here and some will be answered in subsequent chapters. Hope you will enjoy this one too. ;)))))))))))))**_

_**The sinister man: This is just the beginning of Draco's stalking abilities! *winks* keep reading.**_

_**louisethelibrarian: Oh, dear, so so so so many thanks for the offer. I also had a rabbit in our home when I was child, it was so cute. I'll definitely ask your help when the rabbit is delivered to Adrian as a gift from Draco. Thanks for the review. *hugs***_

_**Ramyfan: My readers are starting to outsmart me now, *wink*. I left an A/N in a previous chapter about a character that I created for the same reason you mentioned here. I hope you'll get some of your answers here.**_

_**jennabolla : Before I wrote the story, I researched on Draco quite a bit. Draco was always famous in HP books for his arrogant attitude and snarky comments but that was before he was assigned to kill Dumbledore in his sixth year. If you read the page of Harry Potter Wiki on Draco Malfoy you'll find that he completely lost his interest in the things he once took pleasure that year – like abusing Prefect duty, seeker position in Quidditch team and bullying with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. He even broke down emotionally in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Those behaviours were highly unlikely from him considering his previous image but it did happen to him when he feared his failure and his parent's death. In this story he has suffered major deaths like his father, his first born son, his wife and two other unborn children within a span of just three years. It was enough to break anyone down and it would be injustice to portray him as snarky or untouched by the events. He's not Voldemort. He's Draco Malfoy – someone who is very proud of his bloodline but can be vulnerable if needed. That's why he's portrayed as quite emotional to the child he thinks is his last resort as an heir and to his aunt whom he trusts for her intelligence. To everyone else he is indifferent. Thanks for reviewing. : )**_

_**To everyone else who read but did not review: Please give me your constructive review. It means a lot for me and for the story.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**The description of the Malfoy Manor was taken from Harry Potter Wiki.**_

_**I am not Ron Weasley basher. The only person I care about is Severus Snape! 3 3**_

_**Now moving on to another serious issue:**_

_**I would like to inform my readers that the story is going to take drastic turns from this chapter. It will turn dark, darkness in the sense of hopelessness and helplessness. Hermione and her son will suffer and so will Draco! But I am not going to disclose how. The plot will deal mostly with human nature and history. As a doctor and an observer of human nature, I refuse to write anything that's not rational to a character's behaviour and persona. The HP characters here are made upon reading the wiki and I'll try my best to explain any change that happens in their usual behaviour. I have already left several clues in previous chapters and they will start merging from here. Some questions will be answered and more will be created.**_

_**I therefore ask my readers to keep an open mind and provide me an opportunity to do something different.**_

_**Also tell me how you feel about the plot! The twists! The dialogues! The non-HP characters! Please please please!**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 15: The Pasts Are Still Present!**

Audré Chombrun Malfoy shivered involuntarily as she stood in front of Malfoy Manor and eyed it. Suddenly, her whole body felt very cold and detached.

The gravel driveway to the manor was wide and went past a pair of wrought-iron gates as a large hedge curved alongside it. It was a handsome manor house with elaborate gardens and a fountain playing in the front. She turned her gaze to her companion, Draco Malfoy, who was currently looking at her with ill-disguised concern.

"Are you alright, Aunt Audré?" he asked her, frowning slightly.

Audré closed her eyes and opened them again before letting out a deep sigh. "Of course, dear nephew!" she lied smoothly and gave him a small smile.

Draco eyed her for a moment and gestured her to the driveway of the Manor, "Shall we proceed, then?" he asked her.

Audré nodded and started walking at the direction of the driveway. The high Wrought iron gates swung open with a clanging noise as they approached it and soon they were walking side by side along the driveway.

"In England we never give away the true location of our family home to anyone." Draco spoke as they walked together, "Those who come here know where to apparate but they don't know where the actual place is situated in the map. That way they can't pass information to unwanted people. Only those who are trusted enough are brought here by side-along apparition." He explained to his aunt who listened silently. "The Malfoy Manor is situated in Wiltshire, a south-western county in England." He informed Audré, "The original land was once owned by other landowners. After the conquest of England in 1066, King William the Conqueror seized this property and gave it to our Great Ancestor Armand Malfoy in return to his magical services during the war." There was tinge of pride in Draco's voice as he recounted the history of his ancestors. "We eventually expanded our lands over a thousand years by annexing the holds of other Muggle landowners."

They reached the front door which swung forward to admit them without anyone visibly opening it. Audré felt she was walking into her doom as she entered the house behind her nephew, Draco.

They had left Brussels earlier that morning when Draco returned from the Muggle railway station after watching Adrian as he boarded a Muggle train named 'Thalys' and left for France with his other companions. Audré and Draco had applied for an International Portkey beforehand, which was delivered to them by Monsieur Leopold himself as they checked out. He had welcomed them to visit his hotel again.

Draco directed Audré through a hallway which was large and sumptuously decorated and covered by magnificent carpet. The walls of the Entrance Hall displayed many pale-faced portraits lining the walls and at the end of the Hall was a bronze-handled door.

Draco wrenched open the door and welcomed his aunt inside. Audré stepped in cautiously and looked around. It was a widely proportionated drawing room with dark purple walls and a large crystal chandelier hanging majestically from the ceiling. There was a handsome, ornate marble mantelpiece and a gilded mirror with intricately scrolled frame on top. Draco gestured her at the direction of the soft plush elegant sofas placed around a table by the fireplace.

"Please feel at home, aunt!" he offered her and Audré followed her nephew to take a seat beside the empty fireplace.

"I have already instructed the House-elves to prepare Uncle Morpheus's old room for you." He said to her, smiling pleasantly.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Draco. Thank you." Audré thanked him trying look interested and as normal as possible. But try as she might, it was impossible to ease down and relax in the Manor where she knew so many hideous crimes had been committed in the past. It was like trying to look unfazed while visiting a vicious crime scene. Audré was suddenly plagued with the memories Morpheus had shared with her and the place where they took place: the Oubliette.

'Human sacrifices'

She almost gagged and vomited on the carpet.

"Are you really alright Aunt?" Draco asked her looking extremely concerned.

Audré smiled weakly at him, "I think the journey has taken it's toll on me!" she commented. "Can I be excused now, Draco?" she asked him.

"Yes, of course!" he said jumping on his feet and extending a hand to help Audré on her feet. He motioned her to the door they had previously passed and guided her to her guest room holding Audré around her shoulder.

They reached their destination after sometime and Audré entered the place allotted for her – her husband's old room.

It was a large suite with dark green walls and another large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Draco supported Audré to the bedroom where there was a four poster bed, a vanity, a writing table and an armchair. He carefully set his aunt on the bed and sat beside her.

"Your face looks green, aunt Audré." He remarked after examining her face, "Should I give you some Anti-Vomiting Potion?" he asked her.

Audré was shaking slightly but chose to ignore it. There was no way she would cower down now! She had chosen to accompany Draco to the Manor for his mission and she must try to be as courageous as possible.

"I think a bit of rest will do, Draco dear." She assured her host.

"Your things have been brought up here already." He showed her the travelling trunk. "Shall you require anything, just clap your hands twice and immediately an elf will arrive at your service." Draco explained to Audré.

Audré nodded silently and patted him on his shoulders.

"I will leave you to take some rest." Draco said and stood up. "I'll be in the graveyard, if you need me." He said looking calm.

Audré nodded again and Draco left silently.

Audré climbed up on the bed and leaned against the headboard silently. She looked at the ceiling and innumerable memories broke into her mind.

"…..can't believe that anyone can be so barbaric! She was hanged by her left ankle as they tortured her!"

"…..couldn't do anything as the baby was taken forcefully from his nursing mother and stabbed across the heart…"

"…..had no way to escape as she gauzed the woman's eyes out and threw them in the potion…."

Audré covered her face with her hands and tried to block the memories haunting her mind.

Draco was just about to reach Astoria's grave when he heard a loud agonizing cry from inside the Manor and whipped around as he recognized that it was coming from his aunt's Suite.

When he reached there ten minutes later, after running at full speed, he discovered his aunt Audré face down on the floor, shaking violently and repeating a sentence like chant:

"Laissez-les! Ils sont innocents!" (Leave them! They are innocent!)

•••••

Hermione's smile could not be any broader as she watched Adrian ran across the garden playing with his friends while squeaking loudly occasionally. It was the most adorable sight to behold.

They had arrived at the Delacour residence safely that afternoon from Brussels and after being welcomed graciously by Apolline, Gustave and Alexis, it was announced to them that a party was in order at the very evening celebrating Adrian's success in the Drawing Competition. Apolline had kept no stones unturned in the arrangement and almost the whole neighbourhood had been invited. The house was bursting with kids and their parents as they talked and enjoyed Apolline's magnificent cooking. Adrian's trophy had been placed at the centre of the enormous outdoor food table.

Hermione was about to leave her seat on the garden bench when someone suddenly put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched instantly and looked around only to find Alexis Delacour offering her some fruit punch.

"Merci, Alexis." She thanked him, taking the glass from his hand.

"Can I have a word with you, Jean?" he asked her, smiling pleasantly.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Can we go some place private?" he asked her again.

Hermione frowned slightly. "Okay." She accepted his offer thinking it might be something related to Malfoy. She had asked him to inform her should he find any suspicious activity on Malfoy's part.

Hermione left her seat and they walked silently and entered the house. Alexis took her to Mrs. Delacour's private parlour and offered her a seat before taking a seat across her silently.

Hermione sensed that Alexis was about to tell her something important and suddenly became tense, "What's it, Alexis?" she asked unable hold any longer, "Is it anything related to Malfoy?"

Alexis shook his head and continued to smile pleasantly at her.

"This is about something that I have been planning to tell you for a very long time!" he started solemnly and Hermione stared at him. "I'll explain but please drink your punch first." He offered her noticing her anxious look and Hermione smiling slightly, took a small sip from her glass.

"Ever since you came to live with us almost six years ago, I had been carrying a tender spot for you in my heart, Jean." He said to her and Hermione involuntarily gasped, "I know that you have been through a lot – that you were tortured during the war – but trust me, Jean my feelings towards you are not out of pity. Never. I admire you, your courage and how despite so many obstacles you have proved yourself. I also admire the wonderful boy you have produced – there can be no greater honour for me than to be called his father." Alexis expressed calmly.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, 'How could this happen to her?' she thought. She was not meant for any man anymore! Had she wanted to marry anyone she would have approached Ron six years ago when the war ended. How could she even think of being with someone else other than Ron?

"I was never alone, Alexis. I had mother Apolline and father Gustave. I had Fleur, Gabrielle and you. I had Edmound and Eva. Most importantly I had Adrian. So it's hardly my sole achievement." She said instead.

"True that, we were there, but it was you who fought, Jean, not us." He told her, "And I don't want you to fight alone anymore. I want to be by your side and together we will face the world bravely and happily." He left his seat as he knelt down before her offering her a Ruby-studded ring and Hermione looked at him almost horror struck.

"I ask for your hand, Jean Granger, with the honourable intention of marriage. Will you accept me?" he proposed to her.

Hermione was too lost to mouth any words. She blinked at him several times, "Why so sudden, Alexis? Why today? Why this evening?" she asked at last.

"Because you are always busy; either with your job or with Adrian. I don't get to see you except for dinners. Besides I was not sure until recently whether you liked somebody else." He explained, "I thought you liked Edmound and that was the reason I did not accompany you to Brussels. But Gabrielle told me about her and Edmound this afternoon and then I realized that I can finally express my feelings for you." Alexis answered honestly. "Maman gave me this ring which belonged to my grandmother." He informed her.

Hermione smiled weakly, "Edmound is just a friend, Alexis, nothing more. I never thought anything like that about him." She confessed.

"You probably never thought anything about anyone at all, even me included." Alexis said still kneeling before her.

'It was true' Hermione thought. The only man she had allowed in her life after Ron was her son Adrian.

She fidgeted not knowing what to answer to the kneeling man who waited patiently.

"I need some time, Alexis." She finally responded, "It is a big issue and I need some time to think about it."

Alexis smiled serenely and took Hermione's right hand before kissing it gently. "Thank you very much, Jean. Also I would like you to know that Maman and Papa have given me their blessings should we unite in matrimony and they won't be furious with you if you choose not to marry me. You'll always remain their third daughter no matter what happens between us." He assured her.

Hermione nodded in response and stood up. "I guess we should not miss the party any longer or Adrian will come after us." She said and Alexis agreed pocketing the ring.

"Let's go for a rabbit hunting, shall we?" he offered her winking and lead her out of the parlour.

•••••

Audré opened her eyes and looked around. The room looked unfamiliar – it had white walls, white curtains, a white coloured door and she realized she was lying on a bed with white sheets on it. It looked like a hospital cabin.

"Thanks Merlin, you are awake!" she heard Draco's relieved voice and looked at it's direction to find him sitting on the bed side chair.

"Why am I here, Draco?" Audré asked her nephew, not very happy about finding herself in a hospital bed, "And where is this place?" she indicated the room.

Draco smiled at his almost angry aunt, "This place is called St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and I brought you here when I found you convulsing on the floor." He informed Audré.

Audré closed her eyes and sighed. This was not happening to her again - she could not afford to break down like that in front of Draco. She opened her eyes and opted to sit up only to find Draco preventing her.

"Lie down, the Healer said you had a Panic Attack and need to rest." He said to her.

"We are here for a work, Draco." Audré reminded her nephew, "Besides I am fine now and must get back to my mission." She said fervently.

Draco shook his head in protest, "That work can wait. Your health is more important, aunt. So please take rest. " He said as he took out a letter and offered it to her, "This letter was delivered for you. Apparently it is important because it came by the Urgent Owl Post Service."

Audré took the letter from her nephew's hand and examined it. The seal bore Beauxbaton's coat of arms. She positioned herself half-sitted on her bed and opened the letter to read it.

Audré smiled pleasantly after reading the letter and handed it to Draco who looked at her questioningly.

"Read it yourself." She told him.

"I am not very good at reading French." He confessed examining the language.

Audré took the letter from Draco's hand and held it open before reading it aloud.

"Dear Audré,

I can't tell you how very surprised I was upon receiving your letter. You always hold a special place in my heart, dear friend and I think we should correspond more often from now on.

I contacted Fleur upon your request and she has gladly accepted to help you when you visit England. I am sending you her mailing address and she will contact you whenever you ask her.

"Fleur Delacour Weasley

Shell Cottage

Tinworth, Cornwall.

England"

Don't forget visit me at Beauxbaton when you return to France. We have much to discuss about the new Legislation Act about Educational Reformation.

With love

Olympe Maxime"

"You contacted that giant lady who runs the Beauxbatons?" Draco asked her incredulously.

Audré raised an eyebrow at her nephew, "Giant?" she asked warningly.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Well she's huge compared to normal females. It's not my fault." He defended himself. "I can't believe you figured out how we can meet the Delacour woman!" he sounded surprised and impressed.

Audré leaned against the headboard and smiled at him smugly, "We can't meet Fleur unless we get out of here first, dearest nephew. So stop sitting here idly and go to make arrangements for my discharge." She commanded him.

Draco sighed, looking defeated, "The only person stubborn like that, other than me is - you, aunt Audré." He commented ruefully before leaving her cabin.

•••••

Fleur Delacour Weasley had not been this happy since the day she returned from France last summer. She looked at her stunning reflection in the mirror and smiled widely.

Earlier that week she had been informed by her Ex-Headmistress Madame Maxime that a friend of her by the name of Audré Chombrun would visit England soon and she asked Fleur to provide the noble lady with any kind of assistance that she might require during her stay. She had happily agreed thinking that it was a rare opportunity to serve a fellow countryman in a foreign country.

Fleur received a letter yesterday from the aforementioned lady informing her that she had arrived in England and was staying at a reputed hotel by the name of 'The Rosings' in Diagon Alley. Lady Audré had requested her presence in her suite at eleven o' clock the following morning and that was where Fleur was off to now.

When she arrived at 'The Rosings', which was an elegant looking building with a plush front garden and several statue-studded fountains, at quarter to eleven, Fleur suddenly felt nervous. Lady Audré was her teacher's friend after all. Madame Maxime's reputation as a friend and hostess was dependent on the services she would provide and she did not wish to be known as an incompetent guide to a fellow countryman.

Fleur was taken directly to Lady Audré's room by one of the hotel clerks and upon knocking the door just once; it was opened by a maid. She followed the maid inside the beautifully decorated suite and was presented at last to Lady Audré who was sitting in the balcony.

Fleur noticed with admiration that the said lady was an easy-going and friendly woman, nothing like the serious type she had imagined previously.

"Bonjour, mon cher." (Good morning, dear.) Lady Audré addressed her in perfect French and Fleur was never more delighted upon hearing her mother tongue in a foreign country.

"Bonjour, Madame." She greeted back as Lady Audré gestured her to take the seat just across her.

"Comment vas-tu?" (How are you?) the lady enquired after her and they both conversed politely for some time.

Lady Audré informed her that she was travelling to Britain in order to meet some of the notable Wizengamot members and would stay only for three days. She was writing a draft on reformation of 'Prisoner's Rights Act' and therefore needed to know the British version of it. Fleur offered to escort Lady Audré to the Ministry and help her in any other matter possible. The lady smiled gently at her proposal and agreed.

They were served finest quality English tea and scones. After the tea was over, Audré stood up and gingerly walked behind Fleur before placing both of her hands on her shoulders. Fleur stiffened.

"Détendez-vous, mon cher." (Relax, dear.) Audré said squeezing her shoulders gently, "Je ne suis pas votre professeur. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être aussi formel avec moi." (I am not your teacher. You don't need to be so formal with me.) she assured her.

Fleur noticed that lady Audré's hands were soft and gentle as she squeezed her shoulders. She had been quite nervous about this meeting and her attitude must have shown it to the lady who had kindly taken it upon her to make her feel comfortable at her presence.

"Merci beaucoup, j'étais très nerveux." (Thank you very much, I was very nervous.) Fleur admitted to the lady. She heard her softly chuckle.

"Fermer les yeux et de respirer trois fois." (Close your eyes and breathe three times.) lady Audré instructed her and she followed. Her touch was warm and assuring and she somehow felt safe with it.

They remained silent as fleur breathed deeply closing her eyes and soon Fleur felt a strange sensation engulf her. She was extremely relaxed and more awake than she ever was.

"What's your name, dear?" Fleur heard Audré's voice ask her in English.

"Fleur Delacour Weasley." She replied not wondering why the lady was suddenly speaking in English.

"How long have you been here?" the lady asked her again.

"Seven years." Fleur replied confidently.

"Do you know Hermione Jean Granger?" lady Audré asked her gently.

"Yes I do" Fleur answered not even thinking why the lady was asking her about Hermione. Her touch on her shoulder was assuring and safe.

"Where is she now?" Lady Audré asked her.

"In France. She and her son Adrian live with my family in Paris." Fleur informed her.

"Why is she in France?" Lady Audré enquired. Fleur was feeling extremely comfortable as she gently squeezed her shoulders.

"She was tortured by a monster during war and became pregnant. She had no family of her own and she feared that both her friends and the father of the child will not accept her situation. She feared for the child too and wanted it to be born safely." Fleur answered elaborately, "I understood her dilemma and offered her to stay with my family in Paris. I even enrolled her to Beauxbatons in order to complete her education. She has been living there since."

"Fleur dear, can you recall those memories clearly?" she heard lady Audré probe her.

Several vividly clear memories surfaced up in her mind and Fleur nodded.

"Can you please give me those memories, dear?" lady Audré requested her. Fleur shook her head.

"Why not dear?" lady Audré asked her gently.

"They are well-guarded secrets." Fleur told the lady.

The pressure on her shoulder became even more gentle and reassuring, "I will not use them against Hermione, dear. I will use them to protect her and Adrian." Lady Audré told her softly, "Trust me, Fleur, we French's are not traitors!" she whispered in her ear.

Fleur did not need any further pursuing. She concentrated on the requested memories and placed the tip of her wand at her temple. Seconds later thick silvery strands were pulled away. Audré took the wand from her hand carefully and dropped the memories into a vial before sealing it tightly.

"Are you feeling alright, Fleur?" Fleur heard lady Audré again.

"Yes" she replied.

"Then you shall sleep for fifteen minutes now and when you wake up you will not remember about this conversation. Alright?" Audré instructed her.

Fleur nodded in agreement and immediately slumped on the chair she was occupying deep in sleep.

Audré sighed slightly and looked at the vial in her hand. At last she had obtained the information to teach Draco a much needed lesson.

She was Audré Chombrun Malfoy and she never let anyone guide her - let alone Draco. It was she, who guided people away from their wrong paths. She had seen Draco suffer immensely due to the ridiculous beliefs that were planted on his mind by his parents and she wanted to help him get rid of it. But since the day she had seen the mad and obsessive glint in his eyes regarding Adrian, she had promised to herself to save that future Malfoy from the evil clutches of those beliefs. Adrian could and would not harbour those beliefs. The walls of the Malfoy Manor had heard enough screams for an eternity and Adrian surely would not add up to it.

So she had played Draco's game all along and planted her pawns in every possible place.

The boy now trusted her and she was going to use it to protect Adrian and teach Draco a good lesson.

Smiling widely Audré pocketed the vial and started for Draco's suite.

•••••

Draco was feeling the fabric of his son's shrunken shirt in his pocket as he entered The Leaky Cauldron and headed for the entrance of the Diagon Alley. The place was crowded and suddenly his eyes fell on a familiar red-haired guy.

He was visited by an idea instantly.

'He could he forget him, of all the people?' Draco thought.

Hermione Granger being a Muggleborn witch, Draco was sure that Peter rabbit's book was Muggle book too. Never in his wildest dreams, Draco had imagined visiting a Muggle book shop but Adrian had made even that possible. After scouring a few Muggle book shops in the morning, Draco finally found what he was looking for – 'Tale of Peter Rabbit' by Beatrix Potter.

He hated the name – Potter and suspected that it was due to this name that Hermione Granger - friend of Harry Potter had chosen the book. But his son also seemed to like it a lot and thus Draco was compelled to buy and read it himself. He was just about to return to his suite when he saw Weasley.

Draco realized that he was curious to know what had happened between the Blood traitor and the Mudblood when she discovered she was pregnant! Had she chosen Adrian willingly over Weasley or was it because Weasley had ditched her knowing her condition? Potter, Weasley and Granger never returned to complete their seventh year in Hogwarts and he had heard that the Golden Trio wished to join the ministry to revolutionize the Wizarding world.

'What nonsense! Three barely grown adults revolutionizing a thousand year old generation!' he snorted.

Draco saw as Weasley left his seat and walked towards the hidden entrance of the Diagon Alley and followed him silently after casting a Disillusionment Charm. Once in Diagon Alley Weasley started walking towards the joke shop his brothers had established.

Draco drew his wand and cast his usual Unforgivable solemnly.

'Imperio!' he said and the familiar sensation of control spread from his fingers towards his target, an unsuspecting Ronald Weasley.

"Turn right and leave the main alley." Draco commanded his prey and Weasley who followed it like a puppet in marionette.

'He did not even fight him!' Draco smirked at the thought. He had heard Potter could fight Imperius Curse but evidently Weasley miserably failed.

'And he joined the Ministry to 'revolutionize' the Wizarding community! What a sick joke!' Draco thought to himself.

They were off the main alley and Draco led Ron to the deeper labyrinth of the alley. He scanned the place as he walked and soon found what he was looking for – a shed full of rusty old cauldrons.

'Perfect!' Draco thought and commanded Weasley to turn left and go to the second hand cauldron shed.

Oh, it felt so good to be in control!

Weasley did what he was told and went to the shed he had indicated. The shop keeper came out to enquire what he wanted.

"Tell him to find you a size 5 pewter cauldron with second degree burn." Draco instructed Ron who in turn conveyed the information to the shop keeper, who left immediately.

Draco looked around and found that the old alley was almost empty except for a Disillusioned himself and an Imperiused Weasley.

"Now, now, Weaselbee, we meet again." He said to Ron approaching him after taking off his Disillusionment Charm. "I need your assistance about a matter whether you want to provide it or not." He informed his Imperiused prisoner.

"Concentrate on the memories of the day when Granger was caught and taken to Malfoy Manor." He ordered Weasley suddenly.

Ron's face contorted in concentration as he recalled the said memory upon his orders.

"Now concentrate on any memory where you and that Granger girl broke up. Any memory that says why she left Britain. Do it correctly!" Draco instructed his prey and Ron's face became even more screwed up in concentration.

Draco looked around and found a bucket full of old potion vials. He selected one and thrust it into Weasley's hand.

"When you are done remembering Weaselbee, withdraw them and pour them in the vial." Draco commanded.

Ron drew his wand automatically and after pressing it's tip at his temple withdrew a thick silvery strand which he poured obediently into the vial. Draco snatched it from his fingers and sealed it before pocketing it.

"Obliviate" he muttered and watched as Weasley's blank features became even blanker. He left him there and started for the main alley.

He lifted up the Unforgivable from Weasley when he heard the shop keeper bombarding the unfortunate prey with questions.

'Have a nice day, Weasel king!' he thought smirking and patting the vial in his pocket.

•••••

When Audré entered Draco's suite after her meeting with Fleur Delacour, she found him deeply immersed in a book named 'Tale of Peter Rabbit' by Beatrix Potter.

"Since when did you start reading children's story book, Draco?" she asked him.

"Ever since I discovered I have an adorable little boy named Adrian." Draco answered putting down the book and looking up at her.

"It must be a nice change." Audré commented and placed the vial containing Fleur's memory on the table between them.

Draco's eyes widened as realization drew upon them. "You extracted it! Already!" he exclaimed eyeing his aunt with surprise. "How?" he asked.

Audré smiled pleasantly, "I have my means to do what I want." She informed him.

Draco grabbed the vial and examined the contents, "Why did not you tell me before?" he asked her, "I wanted to be with you when you questioned her why Granger left the country and went to stay with her family in Paris." He declared.

"But I prefer to do hypnotism alone, Draco." Audré stated calmly.

"Hypnotism!" Draco exclaimed and placed the vial on the table to prevent dropping it from his hands, "You did hypnotism on Delacour?" he asked her incredulously.

Audré nodded, "I did." She confessed.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "Where did you learn all these – hypnotism and memory charms?" he asked his aunt.

Audré eyed her nephew seriously, "Do you really want to know?" she asked him instead.

Draco nodded his head vigorously, "Yes, of course!" he said with force.

Audré lifted up her chin, "Then take me to Malfoy Manor." She commanded him.

Draco looked even more surprised, "But last time you had a panic attack there. That's why I bought in this hotel – away from Manor." He said quizzically.

Audré took a deep breath and looked determinedly at her nephew, "I assure you Draco, it won't happen again." She affirmed.

Draco eyed him with suspicion and stood up, "Very well, aunt Audré. But remember I did warn you!" he said as he donned his traveling cloak.

Audré stood up to leave, "No matter how many memory charms I use, Draco, it so happens that I always remember." She stated calmly.

Reaching Malfoy Manor by side along apparition with Draco did not take long. Once again they entered the property through the high wrought iron gates that opened with clanging and echoing noise.

"Before I tell you anything, Draco, please take me to Astoria's grave." Audré requested her silent nephew.

Draco shook his head, "I can't. Astoria's mother visits her grave every Saturday and I guess she is there right now." He replied looking dejected.

Audré was surprised at his response, "What's it Draco? You don't want to meet your mother-in-law?" she asked.

"I am a widower, aunt Audré and I have no mother-in-law." Draco replied skeptically.

When she did not reply Draco showed her a path that leads from the main driveway.

"You can reach the graveyard that way." He instructed a silent Audré, "I am going to wait in Manor until you are done." He informed her and left.

Audré kept looking at Draco's retreating form and sighed before starting for the graveyard along the mentioned path.

She reached there quite soon and surely enough found a woman dressed in black cloak standing solemnly before a grave.

"That must be Astoria's mother!" she thought and started walking at her direction.

The graveyard was even silent than the graves it contained. Audré looked around and noticed some familiar names:

'Lucius Malfoy'

'Abraxas Malfoy'

'Medusa Malfoy'

Audré quickened her pace and reached the intended grave with the Black-clad woman still standing before it.

"Good afternoon." She offered the lady in black and she turned to face her.

"Who are you?" she asked not returning Audré's greeting.

"I am Audré Malfoy, Draco's French aunt." She introduced herself.

"Oh, it's you then. Narcissa is visiting your place in France?" she asked her with a sneer.

"Yes" Audré replied calmly, not missing the sarcasm.

"Is she back?" the woman enquired haughtily.

"No" Audré shook her head, "Narcissa is still in France but I came here with Draco." She replied.

The woman raised an eyebrow, "Feeling nostalgic, Madam?" she asked sarcastically.

"I am afraid I can't say that, madam, since I have never been here before." Audré confessed quietly.

"Then why did you come now?" the woman asked her looking suspicious.

Audré chose not to answer her question. Instead she looked at Astoria's grave.

"The grave is beautiful." She commented noticing the pure white marble and the ornate epitaph with Astoria's picture and name in the middle.

"What an unusual compliment for a grave! I wonder what you would say about my dead daughter then. That she was a failure." Astoria's mother commented sneering.

"Why would I say that?" Audré asked curiously.

"Because everyone does! They say she couldn't even provide an heir to the Malfoys before she died." Astoria's mother replied looking angry, "As if my daughter was a breeding machine." She declared looking extremely irritated.

Audré frowned at the announcement.

It was high time that she started investigating Draco's past and who could be better than his mother-in-law?

"Why did she die so young?" Audré asked, bracing herself for the scathing replies and unpleasant truths she was about to learn.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Ok everyone! The longest ever chapter is up! Complete all your works before starting to read it. *phew**dead***_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**Nikki98: thanks for liking Audré. I really like the way you described Draco's character for me. I guess I am going on the right track with his pattern of behaviour. I'll try to portray him and Hermione as much accurately as possible since they were created by Rowling and I hate OOC. As for TPA becoming your favourite fic – I am honoured. Hope you will enjoy this chapter too. ;)))))))))))))**_

_**Ramyfan: Astoria's story will be revealed in next few chapters. I am glad that you liked Draco loved his wife. Quite a lot of people told me to keep her minimum but as she is the cannon wife of Draco Malfoy I can't totally ignore her. : )))**_

_**EmilyWoods: Draco is still nothing compared to what he'll become in near future. ;)))))**_

_**MegaraMalfoy: thanks a lot. I hope this chapter qualifies as more – almost 8400 words!**_

_**7Amers: thanks for liking Audré. Her game has just begun. ;)))**_

_**Paige: This is perhaps my biggest compliment that my writing ever received. That my story was so believable it reminded you of your past. I know it must be very hard but keep your faith and your courage up. You are the winner. :)))))))))**_

_**Guest reviewer: thanks for all your support. Adrian is going to rock Draco to the core.**_

_**By the end of this chapter I believe everyone will ready their knife, pistol, revolver, grenade, machine-gun to attack Draco Malfoy. *poor thing***_

_**To everyone else who read but did not review: Please give me your constructive review. It means a lot for me and for the story.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**The description of burying virgins alive is a true ritual. I found it in Wilipedia.**_

_**Description of shell cottage was taken from DH. So were the dialogues from chapter 'The Deathly hallows.'**_

_**Do tell me how I incorporated them in my story. Was it believable?**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 16: Broken Shards of Memories**

"Do you know, Draco what is the meaning of Morpheus?" Draco heard her aunt ask him.

He looked around and found his aunt Audré standing beside him. He had been waiting for her while she visited Astoria's grave. But so lost was he in his thoughts of Astoria and Scorpius that he did not notice her until she addressed him.

He shook his head. "How was she when you met her?" he asked his aunt instead, "Why did it take so long?"

"Mrs. Greengrass apparently was badly in need of someone to talk to, Draco." Audré said looking grave, "And I can be a good audience if needed." She stated.

Draco chose not to enquire about the topic of their lengthy conversation. He knew what it could be.

"Naming a magical child is not something to be taken lightly, Draco." He heard his aunt's calm voice as it spoke suddenly, "Most of the magical community are oblivious to it but the name of the child infuses with it's magical aura and therefore has immense influence over him or her. Once named, a wizard's or witch's name can never be changed because their aura will be affected tremendously by it. Those who do not know about it and change or fashion a new name inadvertently, end up like The Dark Lord." She explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked her feeling confused.

"Because of this." She replied and held out a piece of parchment. Draco identified it as the one he had been working on earlier when waiting for her.

"I noticed that you are trying to change Adrian's name." she commented examining his handwriting on the parchment. "You want to remove his middle name, Thomas and replace it with your name, Draco." She elaborated, "But that my dear, will bring disastrous effects on the aura of the child."

Draco was shocked at such proclamation, "I am his father" he said pointing a finger at his chest, "Thomas is Muggle grandfather." He informed his aunt, "And you are saying that his father's name will bring disastrous effects upon his aura? You are suggesting that a Malfoy be named upon a common Muggle rather than a pureblood father?" he asked her incredulously.

"I am not suggesting it Draco, I am merely stating the fact." Audré answered looking extremely calm, "You can look it up in any good book on the topic of magical Aura. There is only one time where a person's Aura can change for good – when a witch becomes pregnant. At that time two Auras merge together and her Aura brightens. Other than that, any attempt to change it will bring disastrous effects even to the extent of loss of magical power." She informed him looking serious. "So now Draco it's completely upon you; whether you wish your son to be a wizard having a Muggle middle name or be a squib having a wizard middle name." she offered him skeptically.

Draco sighed, "Is there no way I can add my name on him?" he asked her looking resigned.

"You can add your surname, Draco." His aunt informed him, "Mainly because it's not 'his' name but rather a family name. Other than that, I am afraid, there can be no modifications." She replied confidently.

"So he'll be called Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy?" Draco asked her, feeling extreme distaste for Thomas and Granger.

"That's a beautiful name, Draco." Audré patted his shoulder gently and smiled, "Don't be so possessive! After all it is Jean Granger who brought Adrian to this world." She reminded him.

Draco chose not to respond to her statement. "You told me you'll explain me why you learned Hypnotism and Memory Charms." he reminded her instead.

Audré motioned Draco towards the door, "Let's go in the garden and I'll explain you." She said.

Draco left his place by the Drawing Room window as he and Audré started for the garden.

"In Greek mythology, Morpheus is the name of God of dreams." Audré informed Draco once they reached the beautiful garden surrounding the handsome Manor, "He is the son of Hypnos, God of sleep. But my husband Morpheus Malfoy was the God of Nightmares, not dreams. And he never slept." She said looking grave.

Draco stared at her, surprised at her easy confession of such a serious matter.

"Why?" he voiced the only word that came in his mind.

Audré looked around the garden and eyed the trees. "There should be a Yew tree somewhere." She said, "Do you know where it is?" she asked him.

Draco couldn't understand how the Yew tree and his uncle's insomnia were interconnected but chose not to raise the question. Instead he nodded and turned to guide her aunt to the mentioned tree at the perimeter of the Manor. They reached there in a matter of minutes and he noticed how his aunt's demeanor suddenly changed from graveness to utter terror.

"Morpheus told me that Yew trees can be very long-lived. They are one of the oldest trees in Europe." Audré spoke in a quiet but cold voice, "This tree here was planted some five hundred years ago for a special purpose: to protect the Malfoy perimeter from evil influences by burying…a… virgin women alive at it's base once every month." She said to him, her voice trembling.

Draco's mouth fell open and he stared at his horror stricken aunt who looked very white; her wide blue eyes now fixed at the base of the Yew tree.

"Virgin women from nearby Muggle villages were abducted and brought here to be sacrificed." she said in deadly whisper. "Morpheus never knew about it until he was seventeen, when he was summoned to take part in that ritual." She licked her dry lips.

Draco shook his head in disbelief, "That's not true." He protested, "I never saw anything like that." He said firmly.

"Because they stopped it after Morpheus left the Manor." His aunt informed him still eyeing the tree with horror. "There is a special dungeon called Oubliette in the Manor. Do you know that?" she asked him with forced calm.

"A what?" Draco asked incredulous. He could not understand how his aunt claimed that such places existed while he had never even heard of them.

"An Oubliette. It's a secret dungeon with access only through a trapdoor in its ceiling." She explained, "Morpheus told me that his mother was obsessed with divination and would bring a new born child to sacrifice and use it's blood as a media to know the future. She used the Oubliette for that purpose." Draco gaped as his aunt Audré who blinked several times and testified.

"You mean my grandmother Medusa Malfoy?" he asked, breathless with fear and surprise.

"Yes, Medusa Malfoy." Audré nodded her head, "She had another hobby too. She loved to make Everlasting Elixir Of Youth and one of the key ingredients of that potion was live human eyes, which she collected from the virgin women before they were buried alive here under this tree." She suddenly trembled so vigorously that Draco thought she might fall and caught her in the arm.

Draco did not know what to say or whether to say anything at all. The horrible facts that his aunt was describing about his family were too intimidating.

"Morpheus never liked those rituals. He could not stand them. But most of the time he was asked to carry out the dirty jobs. His father always insisted that he should learn the proper way of uplifting his Pureblood inheritance and his mother assigned him to bring the victims. They thought killing Muggles were a way to obtaining more purity in their blood. " Audré reminisced, "When he turned twenty one, Morpheus decided that he had had enough and left his family and country behind. He went to France where we met."

Draco listened to his aunt's account, hanging at her every word.

"When we got married, I discovered that he had severe insomnia and nightmare problems." She continued as if in trance, "He never slept at night and when he slept for a few hours just before dawn he almost always woke up screaming and yelling at imaginary people. I was so worried about him. He was alright during daytime – just like the loving and caring man I had known; but as the night approached he became gloomier." Audré closed her eyes in horror, "Then I decided to take matters into my hands. I started taking lessons on Hypnotism. I heard that it helped to ease one's mind and bring tranquility. I also learned Memory Charms extensively so that I could modify his most haunting memories." She opened her eyes, her face tear stricken.

"I modified at least one hundred and forty two memories related to this Manor and this tree over the span of twenty years. Some of them were so horrible that I had to go through hypnotic sessions myself after modifying them." Draco saw the ghost like face of his aunt Audré as she proclaimed.

"Was father involved in these acts?" Draco almost whispered dreading to hear the answer.

"He took particular pleasure in killing the infants." Audré informed a petrified looking Draco.

•••••

Hermione eyed the box that her goblin boss Geccemp pushed towards her.

"Je ne vous force pas à le faire, Jean." (I am not forcing you to do it, Jean.) he said to her looking serious, "Vous pouvez heureusement nier et je ne m'en voudrez pas." (You can happily deny and I won't mind.) he assured her.

Hermione reached out and took the box before opening it. Inside a beautiful blue diamond ring glittered proudly.

It was the ring Julian Malfoy had given Geccemp to curse break. She remembered distinctly that the man had asked explicitly for her involvement in the matters of Curse Breaking because the ring would be worn by his mother.

"Je suis bien avec elle, je vous remercie." (I am fine with it, thank you.) she said to her boss calmly, "Je sais comment garder mes vies personnelles et professionnelles se séparent." (I know how to keep my personal and professional lives separate.) She affirmed him.

She took the box and left his office.

Her first week in Gringotts had been usual – busy and tough. In her absence some new cursed objects had arrived and now her lab was full with things for final evaluation.

Hermione had not had time to think over Alexis's proposal since it was delivered to her almost a week ago. She had thought of giving him a positive answer but backed off at the last moment thinking what might happen to Adrian if she got married.

'What if Alexis loses interest in Adrian after their marriage?'

'What if she had more children with Alexis and Adrian felt alone with his step brothers or sisters?'

'Is Alexis really interested in Adrian or he just feigns it?'

'Adrian still can't sleep without her at night. What will happen if she gets married and had to stay with her husband?'

'Does she still love Ron?'

'Does she feel guilty for turning him down?'

Hermione placed the 'seal of final evaluation and approval' on three different objects to certify that they were curse-free. She frowned at the fourth object, which was a Ruby-studded bangle, where a note was attached saying that the curse placed on it used to intensify on third Tuesday of every month.

'What was she missing?' she thought looking intensely at the bangle.

'Oh Merlin, how could she forget such an important day?' she almost slapped herself when she remembered that it was third Wednesday of August and every third Wednesday was Adrian's day to visit the Paedi-healer Henriette for his monthly checkup.

And she was almost late.

Hermione quickly finished the job at hand and left for home to retrieve Adrian before taking him to his appointment. If she tried hard they might reach there in next fifteen minutes.

When she reached her flat through Gringotts Floo, she found Adrian sitting on his usual place on her reading table deep in thought as he examined a drawing book.

'He always became so uncharacteristically silent when examining any book.' Hermione thought fondly, 'A trait undoubtedly inherited from his mother.' She smiled proudly and tiptoed behind her son to see what was keeping him so engrossed in his work.

One look and she realized that it was an advanced book on different drawing patterns. She was no expert on drawing but the way Adrian was practicing one of the pictures on a drawing sheet with immense concentration, told her that her son was finding it both difficult and interesting.

Some of the other brushes and sketch pencils that he was using were advanced too.

But she had not bought them for him.

'Then who did?' she thought to herself. She hated it when other people gave anything expensive to her son without her knowledge.

"What's my little rabbit doing this afternoon?" she asked her son softly who looked up at her immediately and gave her a cute smile.

"See Mama, Monsieur Monette gave me this new book and brush today." He said to her happily as he showed her his new belongings.

Hermione tried to recall who Monsieur Monette could be but to no avail. They had no family friends or neighbours by that name.

"Who is Monsieur Monette, rabitty boo?" she asked curiously.

"He is the man who teaches me drawing every Monday and Wednesday." He informed her happier than before.

Hermione blinked twice before full realization hit her. Her son was taking drawing classes without her knowledge.

She was furious and felt like scolding Adrian severely for not informing her about the classes but then another realization dawned upon her.

Her son was not alone in this and she knew that Adrian never lied to anyone. So someone must have persuaded him to take the classes by telling him that his mother would be informed later.

The question was who was that someone?

Hermione embraced her son tightly from behind and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "They are so beautiful, Rabbity boo." She admired his new book, brush and sketch pencils, "So who takes my little rabbit to these classes?" she asked him sounding falsely cheerful.

Adrian's innocent eyes widened in response, "Uncle Alexis. Did not he tell you?" he asked Hermione, surprised.

Aha. So it's Alexis Delacour who had been paying for her son's drawing lessons behind her back! She'd get to that man later but now she needed to take Adrian for his monthly checkup.

"Of course he did, Mama must have forgotten it, rabitty boo." She lied smoothly not choosing to make things look uglier, "We have to hurry now, Adrian because today is third Wednesday of this month and you have your monthly checkup in ten minutes." She informed him and scooped him from her table.

Unlike other children Adrian was never afraid to accompany his mother for his monthly checkup. Instead he enjoyed it when his Paedi-Healer who complimented on his perfectly healthy body and asked him to bring her a drawing on his next visit.

Hermione noticed that Adrian had taken the drawing of a mother hen surrounded by it's chicks, to be given to his Paedi-Healer.

Her son so amazingly talented in noticing beautiful details in the most ordinary of things.

Paedi-Healer Henriette was a motherly looking woman who liked children and whom children liked too – a rare feat for Healers who are often dreaded like hell by children. She kissed Adrian for the present he had brought her and listened with great interest as he recounted the story of the Drawing Competition. Upon full examination and declaration that the boy was doing excellent, she wrote down the name of a tonic to be given to Adrian so that he might not catch cold in upcoming changes of season.

Hermione was determined to question Alexis for his ill-conceited intrusion in their lives and cornered him after the dinner was over.

"Alexis, I would like to have a word with you." She told him not troubling to talk in French.

Alexis looked mildly interested as he followed her out in the garden and Hermione led them to a private corner.

"Can you please explain why I don't know that my son is taking Drawing classes with some Monsieur Monette?" she asked him not giving any chance to ask pleasantries.

Alexis's face immediately darkened but he looked up at Hermione boldly.

"I chose not to tell you about it, Jean. Surely you can trust me with Adrian's safety. I always accompany him there and drop him at home after his class is over." He answered.

"That's beside the point Alexis." Hermione flared, "I am his mother and I must know where he goes, who he meets and what he does." She stated, "But you chose to ignore my rights, Alexis." She commented angrily.

Alexis eyed her with apprehension, "I did not tell you, Jean because I thought you would take it as a way to attract your attention by using your son." he said gravely, "I never wanted to use Adrian to get near you, Jean. I love him, maybe not as much as you do as his mother, but I really do. And I wanted to help him in doing something he loves so much – drawing. I have no intention of prying in your privacy or rights as a parent. It's quite the opposite. I did not want to influence your feelings towards me by using Adrian." He confessed, "I am extremely sorry if my actions have caused you any inconvenience, Jean. Please forgive me upon your honour." He apologized and left without another word, looking extremely sad.

Hermione watched Alexis's retreating figure at a loss of words. She clearly did not know the man enough to give him a negative answer on his proposal.

She would think about him seriously from now on.

•••••

Draco and his aunt Audré had returned to France after spending almost a week in England. Upon return Draco had been bombarded with questions by his mother Narcissa which he did not care to answer.

He was currently eyeing two vials placed on the table alongside his uncle's Pensieve.

After the horrible revelation of his ancestors, especially his father's actions, Draco could not bring himself up to stay in Manor any longer than necessary. He had understood why his aunt suffered that panic attack on her first day of visit at the Manor.

He also chose not to reveal them to his mother, Narcissa. After all, his father was dead now and tarnishing his image in her eyes would not bring them any benefit.

He reached for the vial that contained Weasley's memories and emptied them in the Pensieve.

Some long lost questions would be answered by visiting those memories and he plunged his head in the silvery depths of the Pensieve.

Draco landed on what looked like inside of a tent. He looked around; his nose wrinkled in the smell of cats and found it was like a small flat complete with a bathroom and kitchen. The only furniture was an old table, three armchairs and four bunk beds.

"I've got it. I've got!" Draco whipped around at the direction of a familiar voice, "Password was 'Albus'! Get in here, Harry!"

Potter and Weasley!

'So this was where they lived when they hunted those soul-pieces of the Dark Lord!' he thought.

That means Weasley was not suffering from Spattergroits as it was said to them. He was with Potter all those time. But where was Granger?

His thought was soon voiced by Potter who came inside their tent and found Weasley kneeling beside a little radio. "Where do you think, Hermione is?" he asked Weasley as he sat beside him, "She took my Invisibility Cloak this morning, telling me that it was for some surprise!"

"Dunno," Weasley shook his head and motioned Potter to listen to the small radio.

Draco watched them as they listened to the tiny radio on a station called 'Potterwatch'

"Evening, River." A voice said in radio.

"River, That's Lee," Weasley explained, "They've all got code names, but you can usually tell."

Potter and Weasley listened excitedly as the radio programme unraveled news regarding Dark Lord, Death Eaters and mysterious deaths of Muggles.

Draco was beginning to lose patience when suddenly Potter exclaimed, "Did you hear what Fred said?" he asked Weasley, "He's abroad. He's looking for the wand. I knew it!"

"Harry-" Weasley started but Potter cut in.

"Why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol-" Potter snapped.

"HARRY, NO!" Weasley warned Potter but it was too late.

"-demort's after the Elder wand" he finished looking breathless.

'Fool' Draco thought in his head, 'The Dark Lord's name was a taboo.'

His thoughts were echoed by Weasley who jumped to his feet and almost dragged Potter out of the tent as a Sneakoscope lit up on the table and begun to spin.

"That name is a taboo!' Weasley bellowed, "I told you Harry, I told you. We can't stay here anymore-" he said dragging Potter out and casting a Disillusionment Charm on both of them.

Draco could feel that the wards around Potter's tent had broken as rough and excited voices neared the place.

"Come out of there with your hands up!" came a rasping voice through the semi-darkness of late afternoon. "We know you are there! You've got half a dozen wand pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!" Draco recognized the voice of Fernin Greyback, the werewolf.

The Disillusioned Potter and Weasley made no sound.

Draco saw as the group of Snatchers approached the empty tent and entered inside.

Then there was another sound - an audible crack as a witch apparated in the middle of the horrible mess, unaware.

'Granger!' Draco wispered.

The witch looked around and dropped the bag she was carrying. She reached for her wand and called, "Harry?"

Draco almost closed his eyes as six flashes of red jet hit her and she crumpled on the forest, unconscious.

Greyback and his companions came out from the tent and surrounded her unconscious form.

"Let's take cover and attack!" Draco heard Potter's voice, horrorstruck, from somewhere his right.

"I bet Greyback can sniff us!" Weasley's shocked voice said directly from his front.

But before they could do anything the group of snatchers hoisted their captive and started walking away from the tent. Draco followed them.

"Where do you think they are taking her?" Potter whispered from Draco's right.

"We must attack now, Harry, otherwise it is impossible to track them if they Disapparate." Weasley whispered urgently.

But just at that moment the group disapparated.

"Where did they go?" Weasley bellowed, not troubling to keep his voice down anymore.

"I heard something like Malfoy." Potter replied breathless.

"Malfoy? You mean they took Hermione to Malfoy's home?" Weasley's voice was bewildered, "But why?" he asked.

"I don't know." Potter seemed scandalized too.

"But we don't know where it is!" Weasley said with a tone of desperation.

"There is one who can say that." Potter stated, "Dobby!" he called loudly.

'Of course,' Draco thought, 'It was that elf who rescued Granger from his Manor that night.'

He had lost his interest in the memory now. He knew what had happened later. The elf had sneaked Potter and Weasley in their cellar where Granger, Lovegood, Ollivander and a goblin was held captive. The protective enchantments around the Manor had delayed their arrival but Bellatrix had foreseen it and assigned Pettigrew to guard the cellar in case they arrived.

Eventually she was informed that Potter and Weasley had come to rescue their friend as predicted but his aunt had failed miserably to capture them all in order to present them to the Dark Lord.

Draco lifted up his face from the Pensieve and looked up at the painted ceiling of his suite. He plunged again after a moment.

Draco was standing on a cliff overlooking the sea where a lone cottage stood alone, it's whitewashed walls embedded with shells. On the left side of the main door an ornate writing declared the name of the abode: Shell Cottage.

He looked at the direction of the constant sound of ebb and flow and saw the enormous sea as it stretched before him reaching the horizon. The place was beautiful but had a lonely feel on it. He could feel the salty, cold wind as it touched his face.

There was a loud sound of gasping and he whipped around to look for the source only to find two people currently occupying the small garden beside the cottage. One of them, Hermione Granger was sitting on a garden bench looking thunderstruck while the other, Ron Weasley knelt down before her, offering her a ring. They both looked quite younger compared to their current appearances. Granger was wearing a blue shirt with long black skirt while Weasley was dressed pompously in a red shirt and black trousers.

Draco moved closer to in inspect the scene from more proximity. He noticed that the ring that Weasley was offering to Granger bore -

'Diamond' he thought. 'How did that impoverished Weasley manage a diamond? And that too, to offer it to the Mudblood?'

His thoughts were interrupted when Granger suddenly shook her head and spoke:

"I am sorry, Ron but I can't!"

Weasley looked as if he just seen a Dementor.

"You can't what, Hermione?" he asked incredulously.

"I can't accept this ring, Ron." Granger repeated shaking her head fervently.

Weasley looked positively bewildered by her reply, "You can't accept my ring? Why? Are we not already dating each other?" he asked her.

Granger closed her eyes and opened them, "Then we shall not date anymore." She declared.

Weasley stood up at her declaration and threw up his hands in exasperation, "Why Hermione? What's wrong? I noticed that ever since we rescued you from that git Malfoy's house you almost jump when I touch you! Have I done something that you did not like? Are you angry that we did not reach there earlier?" he asked her looking shocked.

Granger stood up and faced Weasley directly, "No, Ron. It's not that. Nothing is wrong with you or Harry. It's me." She informed him.

"What's wrong with you then?" Weasley asked her, surprised.

Granger seemed to contemplate his question, "I ….. I am….. I am changed, Ron!" she replied looking very white.

Draco realized what she meant by that statement. He looked at her more closely.

"Changed?" Weasley almost screamed, "In what way? You look just like you were before!" he said examining her appearance.

Granger sighed exasperatedly, "This" she said while pointing a finger at Weasley, "This is what I don't like about you, Ron. You can't look past physical features." She explained, "I have changed my mind, Ron. I don't want to be with you anymore." She stated looking determined.

"But why? Why have you changed your mind?" Weasley asked still looking confused.

Granger crossed her arms across her chest and straightened herself up, "Why should I not change my mind, Ron?" she asked him instead, "Even after the war, this society has the same attitude towards me as it had before. I have hardly seen a married witch who's scholar or a scientist or a Healer! You are a pureblood wizard, Ron and being married to a pureblood means raising a lot of children, maintaining a house, cooking vast batches of food and keeping your husband happy. I am afraid, Ron, that I cannot do that." She announced.

Weasley looked even more surprised, "Bloody hell, Hermione, are you serious?" he asked his lips twitching into disgust.

Granger flared at him, "Do I look like I am joking, Ron?" she asked glaring at him, "It may seem like your type of behaviour, but I certainly don't make fun of such serious issues." She said confidently.

Weasley was still not convinced by her explanation, "I thought you would love to have your own family, Hermione." He said looking dejected.

Granger bit her lips, "I do Ron, but not at the expense of my career." She said looking sad, "With all due respect, Ron, look at your mother, Mrs. Weasley. Raising seven children and maintaining a household has given her no time to look at herself, let alone any career. And I don't want my life and career to be wasted like that." She sighed.

Weasley looked up sharply at the mention of his mother, "Why are you taking Mum's example only?" he asked her narrowing his eyes, "There is Fleur too, who is happily married to Bill." He pointed out.

Granger sat down on the bench again and leaned against it. "Well, Fleur is Fleur, Ron and I am not Fleur Delacour. I am Hermione Granger." She stated calmly.

Weasley's face broke into a devilish grin, "Yes, of course, you are 'the' Hermione Granger! The famous know-it-all! The Gryffindor Goddess of knowledge! Huh!" he said mockingly, "How could I forget that? But you seemed forget that when we kissed during the battle." He said as if reminding her an obvious fact.

'Weasley kissed her? Willingly? Ewww!' Draco shuddered at the thought.

Granger stood up so fast as if the bench had suddenly burnt her back, "A kiss is not a relationship, Ron." She said pointing an index at him, "I guess you knew that better considering your relationship with Lavender!" she snarled at him, "Besides it was done at the heat of a moment. We destroyed a Horcrux and we were relieved. So we kissed! What's the big deal about it? she asked looking annoyed at his insensibility.

Weasley did not seem want to let of the topic, "So what's 'the' big deal in your life, Hermione? Hm? Becoming the next Morgana or Circe?" he asked her, sneering.

Granger did not retort at his jibe, "No, I plan to move to Australia to look for my parents and live with them for the rest of my life. They are my parents and they have right to live with their only child." She said looking determined.

Weasley did not respond instantly, "And what rights do I have, Hermione?" he asked after sometime.

Granger looked straight at Weasley's eyes, "You have no rights over me Ronald Weasley." She declared, "I plan to marry no one and never become a mother!" she stated firmly.

Draco frowned at her statement on motherhood. 'Why did she say so when she is about to become one?' he thought.

Weasley looked sadly at her, "That's your final answer, Hermione?" he asked, stone faced.

Granger sighed and faced him boldly, "That's my final answer, Ron." She affirmed, "I really hope that you will move forward without me and never regret it." she said calmly.

Weasley's face hardened even more as he took a step forward to her, "But I hope that you regret it Hermione Granger!" he said venomously chewing every word.

The scene ended and Draco pulled himself up from the Pensieve.

He then emptied the contents of the vial that his aunt had given him. They belonged to Fleur Delacour. He plunged in the silvery surface of Pensieve once again.

Draco landed on a room that looked like a kitchen. He looked outside through the wide window and saw the shores of the same sea he had seen earlier in Weasley's memory. That meant he was inside Shell Cottage's kitchen now.

He turned his gaze into the room and looked around the kitchen. It was a medium sized room with pastel coloured walls, open shelves and wood planked floor. There were shining copper pots and kettles all around the wall and a stove gleamed in a corner. The wide and spacious centre table, made of chestnut boards was currently occupied by only one person, who was sitting there her face buried in her hands placed on table. Granger was wearing the same blue shirt and black skirts that he had seen her wear earlier.

'So this must the memory of the same day!' Draco tried to deduce.

He moved towards the table and saw a younger looking Fleur Delacour approach Granger with a mug full of some foamy white substance. She set it on the table beside her and settled herself across the other woman.

"Take it, 'ermione, it'z good for the baby." Delacour pushed the mug towards Granger's hands.

Granger looked up and observed the contents of the mug, "What's it?" she asked her.

Delacour smiled kindly at Granger, "It's yogurt drink." She replied, "It's full of calcium and Maman always says that growing babies need a lot of protein and calcium. Take it and you'll feel good." She insisted her.

Granger eyed the mug and suddenly burst into tears.

Draco was taken aback. 'Women!' he thought, 'What was there to cry about over a simple yogurt drink?'

Delacour however immediately left her seat and settled herself beside the crying woman.

"What'z it, 'ermione?" she asked her in soothing voice.

Granger continued to cry and Delacour asked her the same question another three times before she received an answer:

"Ron proposed me this morning" Granger said between her sobs, "….and I turned him down!" she sobbed harder, "….I can't believe I did that considering that I truly love him, but I did that – all because of this baby." She placed her right hand over her stomach.

Draco noticed that Delacour's face immediately became grave.

"You did not need to do that, Hermione. I know Ron, he would have accepted you and this baby if you told him the truth." She said Granger, "He would never ask you to abort it."

Granger clutched her stomach protectively, "I would never abort it even if he wanted me to do so." She said vehemently, "That bastard Malfoy might be a monster but this baby is innocent. It never told him to ra…violate me." She said breathing heavily from prolonged crying.

Delacour nodded her head in agreement, "Then what's wrong, 'ermione?" she asked her calmly. "What's bothering you so much?"

Granger looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes.

"What is bothering me is that I don't want this baby to face what I had to endure at Hogwarts." she said through gritted teeth, her voice raw with emotion, "It will definitely look like it's monster father in one way or the other and everyone will realize who the real father is!" she shuddered, "They'll taunt him or her by calling Malfoy's bastard - something worse than being called a Mudblood. I can't let that happen to my baby – it's innocent! That's why I'll take my baby away – far away from all these – where no one will know or care who the father is!" she straightened her neck and looked at Delacour determinedly, "There is no way I am taking it to that bastard Malfoy." She shook her head, "He'll kill both of us, I am sure a half-blood child from a Mudblood mother is the last thing he'll ever want!" she proclaimed firmly, "I have made up my mind, Fleur, I am going to Australia." She declared.

Delacour eyed Granger sadly, "Why Australia 'ermione?" she asked "Why not France?"

"But my parents are in Australia." Granger replied, looking surprised.

"Tell me, 'ermione, why did you send your parents there?" Delacour asked her patiently, "To keep them safe." She replied it, "How will they feel when they find out that their only daughter was tortured during war and now carries a baby?" she asked her again, "Will they not feel horribly guilty?" Granger's eyes widened fearfully, "Spare them the horror, 'ermione. You have come this far without them, surely you can go further too." Delacour stated.

Granger was silently shedding tears and her voice was rasping, "Where should I go then, Fleur?" she asked Delacour, looking helpless, "I don't have any other relative outside Britain." She informed her.

Delacour took Granger's chin in one hand and wiped her tears with the other, "I offer you stay at my family home – the Delacour Residence – in Paris with my family." She said firmly, "You have already met them at my wedding though my brother Alexis couldn't come at that time."

"But what would they say about me?" Granger whispered at her.

"They'll say nothing, 'ermione." Delacour assured her, "I'll explain them about you and I am confident that they'll accept and love you just the way they love me, Gabrielle or Alexis. Besides my mother is a certified midwife. She can help you go through your pregnancy." She offered.

Granger looked confused at her offer, "Why are you doing this, Fleur? Out of pity?" she asked.

"Of course not, 'ermione!" Delacour shook her head forcefully, "I am doing this because you deserve this chance. You've been very brave and we – Bill and I – respect you for that." She stated confidently.

Granger's eyes widened in horror, "You mean Bill knows?" she asked indicating her stomach.

Delacour nodded, "Of course he knows, 'ermione! He was the one who noticed the odd way you walked and how you depressed you looked when you arrived here with Harry, Ron and Dobby." She informed Granger who closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief, "She told me about his suspicion and I soon confirmed it when I noticed that you were having morning nausea attacks." Delacour explained, "But we did not tell you at that time, the three of you were so busy with the Horcruxes. The distraction helped you to come out of your depression."

They remained silent for a long time after that - Granger crying silently.

"What will I do in France?" Granger asked after some time looking tired.

Delacour smiled encouragingly at her, "I advice that you enroll in Beauxbaton and finish your education first. Without graduation you can't have a decent job anywhere." She offered.

Granger sniffed, "But what will the students and teachers of Beauxbaton say if they find out that I am pregnant?" she asked timidly.

Delacour shook her head, "They won't say anything, 'ermione!" she answered fiercely, "You are of age and have right to carry out relationships. Our teachers don't pry into other people's personal life. Besides you are a brilliant student and I am sure you'll become their favourite very soon." She declared proudly.

Granger still looked confused, "Are you sure about this, Fleur?" she asked her.

Delacour beamed and answered, "I am positive, 'ermione. Go to France and build yourself a new life with your child." She patted her shoulder gently.

Granger sighed, "And what will I tell Harry? Neville? My teachers? Everybody?" she asked.

"Tell them what you told Ron that you are moving to Australia in search of your parents." Delacour supplied, "You can keep your faith on Bill and me, we'll never tell anybody." She assured her, "Go 'ermione. Start a new life." She took Granger's hand and squeezed them, smiling.

The scene dissolved and Draco looked up from the Pensieve only to find his aunt occupying the chair across his seat. She looked very calm and composed.

Draco felt unnerved under her calm gaze. He rubbed his fore head wearily and closed his eyes. The memories certainly provided answers he had been looking for but they were disturbing him too. He never considered the possibility that Granger had to leave Britain to keep his child safe from him. Not that, she was not correct about his dislike with 'lesser blood' but he certainly would not have killed it.

'Maybe father would have done it in my stead.' He thought ruefully.

"I guess you have done watching them, Draco." He heard his aunt speak and focused his gaze on her. "I did not want to pry but when you did not answer me after knocking three times, I came in to see if anything was wrong." She informed him.

Draco shook his head in protest, "It's alright, aunt. I did not mind." he said.

Audré continued to eye him calmly, "I hope you still remember your part of the deal, Draco?" she asked him quietly.

Draco nodded, "I do, aunt." He replied curtly.

"You said you'll tell me the truth." She reminded him.

"I will." Draco affirmed.

"So tell me, Draco how was Adrian conceived?" she asked him the dreaded question.

Draco grimaced at the word 'conceived'.

"You will hate me after you hear this." He warned his aunt.

"I'll take the risk, dear." She offered him.

Draco took a deep breath and started, "She, I mean Granger and I went to Hogwarts in the same year - 1991. She was in Gryffindor and I was.."

"In Slytherin. I know that. There is no Malfoy except for Julian and Lilian I believe, who had not been in Slytherin." Audré commented.

Draco nodded, "She was a Muggleborn too." He supplied.

"I can see why you must have disliked her. It's not possible for a Malfoy to not dislike a Muggle born or a half-blood." Audré snorted.

"Julian and Lilian are Malfoys too, aunt. Don't be severe on me." Draco requested her.

Audré smiled, "Well they are Chombruns too, Draco, and I am not being severe on you. I just stated a well known fact. Pray continue. So you disliked or better say detested Jean because she was a Muggleborn witch." She offered.

Draco nodded his head, "Her name is Hermione Granger. Jean I guess is her middle name though I don't know why she uses that. She was friends to the famous Harry Potter – the boy who lived and another supposedly pureblood boy named Ron Weasley." He started again.

"You mean she was one of the Golden Trio?" Audré asked him.

Draco nodded again, "Yes. They called them that. But there were many other reasons for which I disliked her. She was bossy, know-it-all and strutted the place like she owned the school. She also did not know how to show respect to superior bloodlines." Draco stated.

"That infuriated you." Audré interjected.

"Yes, immensely. It still does. It was our seventh year and the Dark Lord had overtaken the Ministry and Hogwarts. Attendance was compulsory that year and so I had to return under a new headmaster – Professor Severus Snape, a supposedly fellow Death Eater. But Potter, Weasley and Granger were not there at Hogwarts. Rumour had it that Weasley was suffering from Spattergroits and Granger was on the run with Potter, hiding from the Dark Lord." Draco recounted, "Then just a week before the Easter I returned home on mother's request to spend the holiday there. That day I was in my room upstairs practicing some jinxes that Bellatrix, my mother's Death Eater sister, had instructed me to do. I heard the main gate speak and open with loud sound and I thought maybe some snatchers had arrived because the Death Eaters could pass it without opening it – they had the Dark Mark. Besides our manor was being used as the base by the Dark Lord. I was really concentrating on a hard jinx when suddenly I heard a loud scream from downstairs. It was mother. I was terrified and thought something might have happened to father. So I immediately ran downstairs. Upon reaching the first floor landing I saw…. I saw Granger taking my mother hostage by pointing her wand at her throat and threatening to kill her." He stopped abruptly.

"I don't know what happened to me all of a sudden, I was filled with uncontrollable rage." He started again after some time, noticing his aunt's intense look upon him, "I felt like ripping her from limb to limb for touching my mother and threatening to kill her. How could she even think of it?" he asked shaking his head, "So I did the first thing that came in my head. I sneaked behind her when she tried to escape and grabbed her hair from behind. She lost control and my mother was rescued. But I was not satisfied. Bellatrix wanted to punish her but I would not let her unless I was done with her first. So I dragged her to the dungeons and…and-" Draco could not bring himself to utter that word in front of his aunt.

But she understood none the less.

"Oh, my Nostradamus!" she whispered rubbing her forehead wearily. "Was she a virgin?" she asked looking disgusted.

Draco remained silent. Of course she a virgin, he had felt that when he violated her.

Audré left her seat and turned her back on him.

"You disgust me, Draco. You disgust me." She confessed, "Have you ever felt sorry for what you did?" she asked vehemently.

Draco was taken aback by her question. "What?" "Why?" he asked instead.

"Why not?" his aunt whipped around, "You did a heinous crime, Draco. You should feel ashamed of it." she snapped at him.

Draco left his seat too, "Look aunt Audré, I know what you might think about me now but I am not totally accountable for it." he said to a shocked Audré, "I am not a cold-blooded rapist, for Merlin's sake. She attacked my mother and I was enraged and wanted to teach her proper place. It was she who pushed me to do it." he demanded.

Audré slumped on the chair she had been occupying and closed her eyes.

Draco suddenly felt ashamed for the words he had uttered and approached her cautiously.

"Look aunt Audré I am sorry I suggested it but that's how I feel and that's how it occurred." He confessed quietly to her.

Audré opened her eyes and looked at him directly, "Tell me Draco, do you care about me?" she asked him suddenly.

Draco faltered under her intense gaze. "Yes, of course." He replied.

"How much? To the extent that you can take a Wizard's Oath upon my request?" she enquired.

"Unless the Oath has something against me…or Adrian…or you." Draco answered truthfully.

"Very well then, place your right hand upon your chest and repeat after me." She instructed.

"You are not going to make me apologize to Granger? Because I am not going to do that." Draco warned his aunt.

Audré shook her head, "No." she said.

Assured, Draco placed his right hand on his chest as Audré pointed her wand at his hand.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy….." she started.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy," he repeated.

"Solemenly swear upon my honour….

"Solemenly swear upon my honour,

"Upon my blood…

"Upon my blood,

"Upon my power as a wizard…

"Upon my power as a wizard,

"That I'll not harm Hermione Jean Granger and her son…

"That I'll not harm Hermione Jean Granger and our son,

"Adrian Thomas Granger…

"Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy,

"By speech, by action or by any other means possible…

"By speech, by action or by any other means possible.

"This I take Oath to my aunt Audré Renee Chombrun Malfoy.

"This I take Oath to my aunt Audré Renee Chombrun Malfoy.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Ok everyone! Chapter seventeen is up! *phew***_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**Nikki98: Dear, that's what most rapists do. They blame the victim saying that she was inappropriately dressed or like Draco did, made them angry. Sad but true.**_

_**Ramyfan: If my Draco is scarier than 'His little bird' series than I am honoured. : ))))**_

_**v-x-y-zz: It really doesn't matter for me if it Astoria or anyone else. I actually used her name because I found it in Harry Potter Wiki. In the book only 'Draco's wife' was mentioned but there was no name. ;))))**_

_**MegaraMalfoy: thanks a lot. I am honoured. : ))))))))))))))))**_

_**7Amers: Audré is the think tank of this story. : ))))**_

_**Guest reviewer: thanks for all your support. Draco is too blind now to notice that but things are going to turn the way you mentioned in future.**_

_**To everyone else who read but did not review: Please give me your constructive review. It means a lot for me and for the story.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**Now moving to the acknowledgments:**_

_**The recipe of the headache relieving potion was taken by modifying recipe of headache relieving tea.**_

_**The oil of lily of the valley really does reduce depression.**_

_**Nostradamus is the French seer who prophesied many major world events. I used his name instead of Merlin which the British use.**_

_**Ecstasy suggests intensification of emotion so powerful as to produce a trancelike dissociation from all but the single overpowering feeling: anecstasyofrage,grief.**_

_**The lullaby was taken from a page containing traditional lullabies. I thought I went well with the concept.**_

_**The salon of John Nolett exists in real life and it's quite famous.**_

_**There is a quote I felt free to insert here as goes well with this chapter:**_

_**"Draco was quite intelligent and quick-witted, capable of deducing things and coming up with clever plans based on a small amount of information."**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 17: The Delacour Residence**

A week passed since Hermione had confronted Alexis Delacour for maintaining secrecy in Adrian's matter. She had felt sorry afterwards when he explained her real reason behind it and wanted to apologize. But try as she might Alexis was not available in private anymore. She would meet him only during breakfasts and dinners in which occasions he remained civil but distant from her. Adrian was continuing his drawing classes with Monsieur Monette except for now it was Hermione who would accompany him there. She could never imagine stopping his classes just because Alexis had enrolled him without her permission. Adrian loved those classes and was the youngest student with exceptionally high potentials. Her chest swelled with pride and joy every time Monsieur Monette praised Adrian and proclaimed that the boy would become a world famous Painter one day.

Ever since Adrian had won the Drawing Competition in Brussels, Hermione had wondered how her five and a half years old son could manage to draw such complicated pictures. Not that her son was not talented – she gladly admitted that he was but he was too young for such kind of achievements. Boys his age couldn't even draw a cow properly whereas Adrian could draw a whole zoo given ample time and opportunity. All her doubts were cleared after meeting Monsieur Monette, who told her that he had taught Adrian some tricky pencil strokes and one of them was drawing white objects or animals in a white background.

Hermione had felt simultaneously happy and sorry afterwards – happy for Adrian and sorry for treating Alexis so rashly. After all, it was due to his efforts, however hidden, that her son had learnt some interesting art and won the competition. She could no longer ignore Alexis's contribution in Adrian's welfare.

Hermione sighed deeply as she looked out through the window overlooking the garden. She had terribly mistreated Alexis! The man was introvert and by the looks of it, a subtle lover. He would never proclaim his love loudly in public but would fight the world alone to protect his beloved if need be arise. In other words – a mature man and the kind of man any sensible woman would love to spend her life.

She suddenly saw figure enter the garden as it walked slowly towards one of the benches and narrowed her eyes. Adrian was downstairs with Father Gustave who was telling him some adventure story of his youth. Gabrielle, she knew, had not returned from Eva's house where she went to meet Edmound. The figure was definitely not Mother Apolline.

It could be none other than Alexis Delacour.

It was now or never.

Before Hermione could even contemplate her next move she was out of her bedroom on her way to the garden. Tonight she was going to tell him what she had been thinking all these time.

Alexis was sitting idly on one of the benches and looking blankly up in the sky when Hermione reached him silently. She had no intention of startling him now that finally they could talk in private.

She sat beside Alexis noiselessly and looked at him. Alexis seemed so lost in his thoughts that he did not notice her arrival.

"I never knew that you are such an interested star-gazer, Alexis!" Hermione commented in English and Alexis whipped around. She could speak French fluently but sometimes, she felt like her mother tongue was her best option to convey her emotions and tonight was one of those times.

"Jean!" he said breathlessly, "I…is there I can do for you?" he asked regaining his control, "Is it about him? Malfoy?" he asked again.

Hermione shook her head. She was not going to spoil this opportunity by uttering that cursed name. She smiled instead.

"I just wanted to thank you for enrolling Adrian in those drawing classes." She said to Alexis, "He loves them so much! Besides Monsieur Monette is a very competent teacher. It was him who taught Adrian that trick which helped him win the competition." She explained happily.

Alexis nodded his silently in response, "It was nothing, Jean." He replied modestly, "Adrian deserved those classes and that prize too." He gave her a small smile and attempted to stand up.

"Can you please stay with me for a few minutes?" Hermione requested noticing that Alexis was trying to leave. "I promise I'll not take long." She assured.

"Why not?" Alexis asked her instead as he sat down reluctantly looking very uneasy. "What's it, Jean? I am all ears." He said looking at her.

Hermione took a deep breath and prepared herself. More than six years had passed since she had last talked about her previous life to anyone.

"My parents used to be dentists, Alexis, before I obliviated and made them move to Australia. My mother Adeline Granger was my mentor." Hermione started in an even voice, "From my childhood she always encouraged me to achieve excellence in my studies. She told me that in a society which is dominated by men, women have only one way to achieve their rights and freedom – to gain it with their knowledge and intelligence. She explained that most men try to subjugate their wives, some even take pleasure in it and if a woman truly wishes to be free about her life and it's decisions, she must first beat her male counterpart on everything that they both compete. She told me that though women are physically weaker than men they are more intelligent, sensitive and patient in terms of decision making. If they are determined and strong willed enough, they can attain any peak, reach any goal and then men can never look down upon them." She paused.

Alexis was listening to her intently.

"Throughout my school life, both in Muggle schools and in Hogwarts, I never paid attention to men folk. My first priority was my knowledge which I loved and it helped me to attain my freedom, my position and my confidence. The male population of Hogwarts were not interested in me either which I suspected was mainly due to the fact that I was more intelligent than them and could not be easily controlled like other easily available girls. Strangely enough my best friends were male but they never considered me as a girl. None of them even asked me to go to the Yule Ball with them in our fourth year though both of them needed partners." Hermione chucked remembering her old school days, "Most of the boys thought I was a geek and I also preferred to keep it that way."

Alexis let out a low chuckle, looking amused.

"Then in my seventh year at Hogwarts, which I did not attend there, one of my best friends Ron Weasley, Fleur's brother-in-law, asked me out. We were already friends for six years by then, he was a funny guy; though a bit insensitive too and his family was always kind towards me. So I did not hesitate to start our relationship." Hermione stopped and closed her eyes before continuing again, "But after I realized that I was with a child, I felt that I could no longer continue that relationship. There were many reasons for which I chose to end it, the principle one being my baby's safety once it was born. So I ended our relationship and moved in here."

Even with closed eyes Hermione could feel the serious look Alexis was giving her.

"I truly felt heart-broken the day I turned down Ron's marriage proposal. After that I did not feel like starting any new relationship; partly because I thought I still loved Ron and partly because I was doubtful that any man could be a good father for Adrian." Hermione confessed and opened her eyes to look directly at Alexis.

"But after that day Alexis, when you told me that you did not want to use Adrian to come closer to me, I felt that my assessments regarding my own feelings were not the same as they were before. Previously I wanted to be completely independent and raise Adrian on my own. But now I want someone to take care of me and Adrian. I want to be loved again. I want Adrian to have a proper father, someone who'll love and understand him. And who can do that well than you Alexis?"

The night was absolutely still following her question as Alexis stared at Hermione in shock and amazement.

"Jean, are you…" he said after finally finding his voice, "….telling me that….." he paused, "….you are interested in me?"

Hermione sported no sign of uneasiness.

"I am very interested in you Alexis." She confirmed, "You are the kind of man every woman dreams to have and I am not stupid enough to let you go." Hermione proclaimed confidently.

•••••

Draco had never felt such ecstatic in his whole life of twenty four years.

He was currently feeling Adrian's white shirt in between his fingers as he lied down on one of the garden benches in Château de la Grange-Bléneau's vast compound.

He had not seen his son Adrian since he left Brussels with his mother fifteen days ago and Draco could feel that his sanity had reached it's borderline. Another day passed without Adrian's sweet voice, innocent eyes, cute smile and playful bathing sessions was going to render him mad.

Only if he could locate the Delacour residence in Paris!

Draco had watched Fleur Delacour's memory in Pensieve almost thirty times in last seven days in search of any clue that could give him the location of their residence in Paris but to no avail. Except for the fact that her brother's name was Alexis and her mother was a certified midwife he had no new information.

But Draco Malfoy could always device extremely good plans even with the slightest bit of information.

So he had searched for midwives by the name of Apolline Delacour in almost every hospital –Muggle and Magic alike – of Paris. But he could find none. Evidently Delacour's mother had retired or was not affiliated with any hospital.

Draco was at his wit's end and his wit was nothing to be laughed at. His grey eyes narrowed calculatingly as he sat up and tried to device a new scheme to find Adrian.

He had visited St. Joan's Institute already but there was no child there by the name of Adrian Granger.

He had visited other nurseries as well but failed.

He had looked for Eva and Edmound Bellamy's residence and failed.

He had searched for Jean Granger's workplace and failed.

But Malfoys never lost hope and Draco was not going to be an exception. He sat on the bench and thought about Adrian longingly while trying to find a way to reach him.

It was any man's dream to have a son like Adrian: innocent, intelligent, handsome, talented, playful, healthy, strong and magical.

Draco almost closed his eyes relishing his son's memories as they played in his mind. It was an unfortunate situation that Granger had mothered his son but it did not tarnish Adrian's reputation to the least. After all, he was a Malfoy.

'There is no rose without a few thorns.' He had thought.

'And lotuses are said to be born in mud.'

So his son, a Malfoy, was just like a rose or a lotus.

Draco shook his head and condemned himself. Being emotional was not going to get him near Adrian. He needed to think clearly and scheme a full proof plan to find his son.

And for that, he needed to keep his mind occupied in something productive – like potion making.

His mother Narcissa had accompanied his aunt Audré to one of Paris's finest salons and his cousins were at work. Draco was alone in the whole Château. He stood up and started for the Potions lab located in the Château's basement.

The lab chamber was a large room with elaborately made work benches and shelves lining along the walls. Cauldrons of almost every variety were available and all types of common ingredients could be found in Potions Cupboard. It was a potion maker's ideal sanctuary.

Thanks to his Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, at Hogwarts, Draco was proficient in Potions making from an early age and loved doing it still. It was like a drawing to him – right stroke at right time does the magic.

Draco was under a silent truce with his aunt Audré. Since the day of his confession about his role in Granger's pregnancy, his aunt had become a bit reserved towards him. Draco could feel it and did not like it at all. He was truly fond of his aunt. They were so much alike in terms of intelligence and both had undergone immense sufferings associated with the death of spouses. She was exceptionally good in her observation skills and had helped him immensely in his search for Adrian. He was going to work to make their relationship just like it used to be – friendly and witty.

Draco placed a pewter cauldron on one of the work benches and lit a fire beneath it. He was going to make a Headache Relieving Potion for his aunt.

He went to the cupboard and started taking out the necessary ingredients: Valerian, Skullcap, Lemon and Passion flower.

He placed the jars on the workbench and rolled the sleeves of his black shirt. He was ready.

Draco did not need to read the labels of the jars to know what it contained. He knew them all by sight. He poured some clean water in the cauldron and started to prepare the base by adding right amounts of carefully sliced Valerian roots and powdered Skullcap leaves, one by one while stirring and counter-stirring at the proper time.

The base was ready in forty-five minutes and Draco proceeded into the next step by adding Passion flower extract and Lemon juice in the base.

He poured the two items needed and stirred the concoction three times clockwise. Now he needed to wait another seven minutes before adding the final ingredients after which the potion should be left to mature for six hours.

He gave it his personal touch by adding a pinch of lavender and chamomile to comfort the neck muscles.

Draco took the jars of the used items to the cupboard and placed them there carefully. He was about to turn away when something caught his attention and he turned again, his wide eyes fixed at the jar.

There among the many jars of various sizes, shapes and colours lay a wide mouthed jar containing some 'Jellyfish stings' with a label that read:

_Gustave Delacour_

_Proudly presents the finest quality 'Jellyfish stings' from_

_Delacour Apothecary, Shop no- 177/B, Ruelle Les Halles, Paris._

Draco's hands fisted automatically. A two week old memory struck his mind like a thunderbolt.

"Tell me who gave you this T-shirt?" Draco asked Adrian.

"This!" Adrian seized his red attire, "Grandpa Gustave!"

Draco's grin spread from ear to ear as he reached out and took the wide mouthed jar in his hand to examine the address of the apothecary.

"Father is coming Adrian! Father is coming!" he thought and left the potions chamber without a backward glance towards the Headache Relieving Potion.

It was time to relieve his own constant headache.

•••••

Audré looked sideways at her companion, Narcissa Malfoy and found her looking so deeply relaxed that she seemed almost asleep. They were currently having some hair treatment in of Paris's leading salons – John Nolett at Park Hyatt Hotel.

Whenever Audré found it was difficult to relax and think rationally in Château, she came to this Muggle salon. She was well known even in the Muggle world, thanks to her kind neighbours and some of her charity works in Muggle orphanages, and was always well privileged with private services whenever she visited John Nolett. She could use the private terrace when her hair was styled and treated by John Nolett or his team while breathing in the refreshing scent of spring jasmine. Narcissa had protested when she was told that they were going to a Muggle salon but upon arrival even her pureblood supremacy was subdued. She had admitted to Audré that even some Wizarding salons were not as well equipped as this one in terms of hair care.

Any mother with a young and beautiful daughter like Lillian would be horrified to host a guest who was a rapist. Audré was terribly shocked when Draco had blamed the victim, Jean for the violation she had suffered. Any woman in her right mind would immediately ask the guest to leave her house and never to come back again. But Audré was not driven by emotions. Her twenty years long marriage with Morpheus Malfoy had taught her many things about that pureblood family and their thinking patterns. She knew that Draco liked and trusted her and would never do anything to lose his place in her eyes. She also knew how difficult it was to achieve such a place in a Malfoy's heart and had decided to use it to protect Adrian and his mother, Jean from Draco's irrational actions.

The young man needed right guidance, something which he had lacked from the very beginning of his life. He might not have any remorse for his past actions but if Audré's plans succeeded he would be in a lot of pain.

Sometimes pain is the best teacher and Audré knew how to inflict that without appearing to be causing so.

She had promised herself that no matter what happened Draco Malfoy would suffer immensely in monthes to come and by the time he left France he would be completely a different man.

All because of Adrian - the child he would never get as long as Audré was alive. After all, she was Audré Chombrun Malfoy, the woman who could manipulate even the mightiest of Slytherins.

•••••

Finding the apothecary was not a difficult job for Draco once he reached Ruelle Les Halles. The shop bore a large sign in front to attract customers and he entered it feigning to be one too.

The shop was spacious and housed every possible potion ingredients imaginable. Draco noticed jars full of Dragon blood, Tarantula venom and stalks of shiny Unicorn tail hairs among various ingredients. He feigned interest in some Sphinx Mane, which were incredibly rare and looked around for any sign of the shop owner – the Delacours.

His patience was rewarded when a familiar looking silvery-haired young woman appeared behind the counter to deal with large number of customers.

'Gabrielle Delacour' Draco whispered triumphantly.

His key to the Delacour residence was walking and talking in front of his eyes, completely oblivious to the plans she soon would be subjected to.

'Patience is virtue, Draco.' He reminded himself and moved to a corner to watch the young woman as she efficiently dealt with the customers.

Soon he was Disillusioned and stationed in a less used corner of the shop as he eyed the shop for any means of private transportation.

There was a large fireplace behind the counter; undoubtedly it was used as Floo.

'But what if the girl used Apparition?' Draco thought, 'In that case he would have to take the help of Imperius Curse once again.' He decided.

Draco had never imagined he would be using that Unforgivable curse like some common cleaning spell but everything was worth for a glimpse of his son Adrian. There was nothing he would not do to get to his last resort, his heir- Adrian.

When Draco had arrived at the apothecary it was four o' clock in the afternoon and he waited four hours patiently until the shop appeared to be closing for the day. He saw the Delacour girl as she gave orders to five different employees and leave behind an office door. Draco left his corner and approached it carefully. It was time.

The office door opened and Gabrielle Delacour came out clutching her bag. Draco followed her silently as she approached the Floo fireplace and took a pinch of Floo powder.

Gabrielle entered the empty fireplace and Draco followed her silently inside. As soon as she uttered 'Residence de Delacour' a green flame issued from the Floo powder she had thrown and Draco grabbed her arm in an iron fist.

The woman, noticing that someone had attacked her screamed but it was muffled as they were transported through the Floo fireplace rapidly. As soon as their feet hit another fireplace Draco released her and casted the spell he had been intending to.

'Confundo' he said nonverbally with immense concentration as the green flame around them died away and they swayed on their feet to gain balance. Gabrielle shuddered and her eyes became unfocused just for a second before becoming normal again. She left the fireplace looking confused.

Draco followed her silently and entered what appeared to be a large Entrance Hall. Gabrielle was rubbing her forehead wearily and looking at the fireplace suspiciously when a scream startled both of them.

'Adrian' they both gasped recognizing the sweet childish voice and Draco almost bolted at the direction of the cry alongside Gabrielle, who looked frightened.

'His son was crying.' He thought as he approached the room and entered it only to discover a distressed looking Adrian lying on the floor clutching a book to his heart and screaming agonizingly. His mother was trying to calm him by embracing him but the efforts were failing miserably as the child thrashed violently under her.

"Mama will repair your book, little rabbit." Hermione said to her son with tear in her eyes, "Mama will even buy you another new one, my love. Even better than this one." She offered her violently crying son.

Draco did not know what had happened to him. He felt like every single cry of agony his son issued was cutting through his soul and making him insane.

"It was a gift from Monsieur Monette!" Adrian exclaimed agonizingly, "He gave it to me when he heard that I won that competition." He pounded the floor with one of his little fists, "How could Pierre do this to my book?" he asked clutching his book more protectively, "I told him it was gift from my teacher but he did not listen." He shook his head vigorously, "He was not happy when he heard that I won that competition…." Adrian was breathless from constant screaming and sobbing, "….He always says bad things about you, Mama." He turned his red and puffy eyes at Hermione, "He says that you are not a good woman because you have no husband." He said and cried harder before falling on floor again.

Draco's hands fisted so tightly that he almost crushed his bones. Whoever this Pierre was, he was going to rip him from limb to limb for making his innocent boy cry like that!

"He is a nine year old boy bullying my five year old son!" he heard Hermione demanding angrily, "I am going to talk to his parents." She declared sternly.

"The Roches are very proud about their Pureblood status, Jean." Draco heard another elderly woman comment looking extremely fierce, "But don't worry because Gustave and I are going to talk about it to them once Gustave returns home. Their son can't run around the neighbourhood and continue bullying other children!" She said and turned to Adrian before kissing his shoulder soothingly, "Calm down my little man! Grandma Apolline and Grandpa Gustave will talk to Pierre's parents about it, my love. Calm down my baby. Calm down." She tried to comfort a sobbing Adrian.

'Pureblood my foot!' Draco gritted his teeth in rage. 'How dare they mess with a Malfoy?' he was flaring at the thought.

Adrian only cried harder at his grandmother's assurance, "I know he'll not listen, Grandma!" he said between his sobs, "He'll beat me for telling you." He said shaking his small head, "Look what he did to my book?" he showed them the tattered pages of a Drawing book, "I hate him, Mama! I hate him! My book! MY BOOK!" Adrian let out a loud cry of anguish.

Every single windowpane of the room shattered as a surge of power hit them when Adrian's cry echoed around the room. Everyone including Draco looked around wildly for the cause of sudden incident and then Apolline was the first person to react.

"Oh my Nostradamus!" she exclaimed as Adrian slumped on the floor, "That's his first magic!"

Hermione was beside herself, "Adrian!" she called her son while shaking his motionless form, "Adrian! Open your eyes and look at Mama!" she said hysterically while embracing her son protectively.

Every single nerve in Draco's body became taut. 'This was not happening to him again! He was not going to lose his son again!' he thought, horrified.

Apolline was on her feet in an instant as she gave orders to Gabrielle in rapid French. In a matter of three minutes she mixed some honey in a glass of milk and offered it to Hermione who was still sitting on the floor embracing Adrian protectively.

"Here, take this, Jean!" Apolline said and handed the glass to her, "That was his first magic and it was far too strong for him." She explained as she helped Hermione straighten the almost unconscious boy, "He needs instant energy to replenish the loss he suffered." She held the glass of to Adrian's small mouth, "Drink it my dear. You'll feel better, my baby." She offered Adrian.

Draco watched breathlessly as Adrian opened his innocent eyes weakly and took a small sip from the glass. Apolline noticing the boys weakness used a spoon to feed it to him.

"He's cold." Hermione said in a panicked voice, feeling Adrian's forehead and hands.

Draco was shaking uncontrollably now. 'Why was his son cold?' he thought, 'Was he going to..' he could not complete the thought in his head, feeling extremely tense.

"Gabrielle, aller et apporter ma boîte d'huiles!" (Gabrielle, go and bring my box of oils!) Apolline commanded her daughter who ran out of kitchen and returned almost instantly carrying a wooden box. She placed it on the floor beside her mother who opened the lid immediately and frantically searched among the phials.

"Here" she said as she extracted a crystal phial full of some clear liquid, "Jean, give Adrian to me!" she commanded a horrified looking Hermione, "Gabrielle and you massage this oil all over his body." She instructed them.

Hermione shifted Adrian to Apolline's lap and rapidly unbuttoned Adrian's small blue shirt before pouring some of the unknown oil in her hand and starting to massage it on his small body. Gabrielle did the same with Adrian's small legs and feet.

"What's it mother Apolline?" she asked her after sometime, while rapidly massaging her son.

"It's oil of Lily of the valley." Apolline answered stroking Adrian's head gently and kissing it, "It lifts depression and creates a feeling of well-being." She explained, "My little darling will be up and about in a few hours after a good massage. Won't you, my dear?" she asked Adrian softly.

Adrian nodded his head weakly in response.

Draco let out a breath of relief. For the first time ever in his life, he felt grateful towards someone who he did not know. Fleur Delacour's mother Apolline Delacour had saved his son twice already; once before he was born and once this evening.

He watched with apprehension as his son was given a thorough massage by his mother and Gabrielle and promised that he would thank this elderly woman one day for the ministrations she had offered to his son.

"You'll become a very powerful wizard when you grow up, Adrian." Apolline said to him smiling gently, "I have never seen a five and half year old boy display magic that powerful." She remarked.

Draco's chest swelled with pride at her declaration. He himself had not been able to shatter all the windowpanes when he was five and a half years old. He displayed his first magic when he was seven.

He continued to watch the group of ladies as they tended and nursed his son and after an hour of constant massage Adrian spoke for the first time.

"Mama, I am sleepy." He declared in weak voice and Hermione immediately took him in her arms. "Yes, my little rabbit, Mama will take you to bed." She said kissing him twice in both cheeks.

"Not before he takes his supper, Jean." Apolline said as she stood up, "He must eat and sleep for next two days to completely fill up the energy he has lost." She commented while cutting a large piece of meat pie for Adrian. She handed the plate to Hermione who helped Adrian eat it.

Once fed, watered and declared fit for bed, Adrian was carried to his bed by his mother as Draco followed them silently. She changed Adrian into his favourite red Pajama and gently placed him on their bed before settling down beside him.

Adrian immediately snuggled against his mother who held him so tight that Draco, from his position beside the headboard, thought that she might suffocate his son.

The mother and son remained quiet for some time after the lights were turned off when the moonlight coming through one of the windows was the only source of light. Draco watched them silently, feeling peaceful that his son was alive and well at last.

"I love you, Mama!" he heard Adrian's sweet innocent voice as it reverberated through his soul. 'When will he say that to his father?' he thought, 'Just like the way he said that to his mother.'

"Mama loves Adrian more than anything in the world." He heard Hermione respond in high-pitched emotional voice and kiss Adrian's forehead gently before slowly singing a lullaby:

"Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow.

Roses love sunshine, violets love dew  
Angels in heaven know I love you  
Know I love you, dear, know I love you  
Angels in heaven, know I love you.

Writing this letter, containing three lines  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"  
"Will you be mine, dear, will you be mine?"  
Answer my question, "Will you be mine?"

Down in the valley, valley so low  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow  
Hear the wind blow, dear, hear the wind blow  
Hang your head over, hear the wind blow."

The words and music echoed around Draco's mind and soul long after they fell asleep.

'Father loves you, Adrian.' he thought watching his son peacefully sleep in his mother's embrace, 'And he's is going to protect you from everything that dares to touch and cause you pain.'

•••••

When Audré returned to Château after completing her morning walk around seven o' clock in the morning, she found Draco sitting on the stairs that lead to the main entrance of the building. He looked tired but there was a strange gleam in his grey eyes.

"Who is it this time, Draco?" Audré asked facing her tired nephew.

"Who are the Roches?" he asked her instead, tilting his head on one side.

Audré frowned at him, "The Roche family is one of the influential Pureblood families of Paris." She answered, "Why do you ask, Draco?" she enquired.

Draco offered her a smirk, "Influential, are they?" he sneered, "I think the time has come to test that at last." He commented and stood up from his place on the stairs, "Let's go inside, aunt! I have some important issues to discuss with you." He informed her and turned to leave.

Audré watched Draco's retreating form as it entered the Château. She knew that look very well, 'The Roches are in big trouble.' She thought ruefully and followed her nephew.


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Finally guys, chapter eighteen is up! Could not update sooner because I went bonkers with this week's duty roaster. Besides, the chapter needed lots of analysis and research. I do like doing my home work before writing anything. Tell me how you feel after you read it. *finger crossed***_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**Nikki98: Thank you so much for liking something that you usually do not like. I like brainy people more than good people. They make more challenges and life is more fun with them. Draco is brainy because according to cannon he was a good student and his father thought he would top in his class though Hermione beat him there. ;))) That does not mean he is dumb. *wink***_

_**Ramyfan: 'The Little Bird' Draco was a psycho in my opinion. This one though needs therapy is not a psycho, at least I tried hard not to make him one. I plan to end this story because the plot is just buzzing my head off and keeps from thinking anything else. I am also keeping my fingers crossed that I don't go mad until I finish this because there is so much still to write. : )))) On another note I am an ardent fan of Klose. *swoon***_

_**Louisethelibrarian: Thanks is as understatement for your support. When I saw that rabbit I felt like diving inside the laptop screen and hugging it tightly. So CUUUUUUUUUUTEEEEEEE. Thanks for liking the lotus part. Draco is going to be hell lot of a challenge. More Alexis to come though in next few chapters. He's like Colonel Brandon of Sense and sensibility, one of my very favourite characters apart from Darcy of Pride and prejudice. *clutches heart***_

_**7Amers: I can't wait to write that part too but all those awful roasters are keeping me busy. : ))))**_

_**WildRose22: Thanks for supporting little rabbit. ;)) Draco is going to hunt Roches like a bloodhound.**_

_**Guest reviewer 1: Thanks for all your support. I appreciate childhood innocence a lot and would never 'Dream' of spoiling it by my writing. I changed my rating immediately though if you read the individual chapters you will see I rated them in my A/N according to the contents.**_

_**Guest reviewer2: this will be clash of the titans. ;))))))))**_

_**Real talk: thank you so much for enjoying my writing. It feels so good to read that people appreciate it. This is my first attempt and every review encourages me to the extreme. The issue about parenting is one of the biggest issues of this story. I already said this is a story about self discovery and Draco's point of view will be revealed in due time. ;))))))))))) Thanks for liking Adrian too. Writing him is more difficult since I have no kids of his age at home, so I have to imagine my own childhood and my still young cousins. His drawing ability is undoubtedly from Draco and love for books is from Hermione. His wit is mixture of both parents and his innocence is due to Hermione's innocent way of handling him.**_

_**Sakura Lisel: I plan to deal with Astoria's issue in the most realistic and scientific way. I have dealt with these kinds of cases in my real life. Thanks for adding my story to your community. :)))))))))))))))**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**Now moving to the acknowledgments:**_

_**The Saining ceremony is a real one. You can Google it to find more.**_

_**I am not Robert Langdon but I find symbology quite interesting. It also goes well with witchcraft and concept of Patronus.**_

_**The nine items on the table were taken from Wiccan naming ceremony. So were the prayers.**_

_**Easter rabbit does really signify new life, sacrifice and resurrection. The concept went well with my plot so I felt free to use it.**_

_**Sage is really a cleanser. Sage bathe process here was taken from a website about sage uses.**_

_**The Rhyme "Here comes a bunny" was taken from preschool rhyme book.**_

_**The credit for Netherland Dwarf completely goes to Louisethelibrarian, my wonderful reader. I also Googled some info on it too.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 18: The Saining**

When Draco entered the Delacour compounds around nine thirty in the morning his nose wrinkled immediately. He sniffed twice and a registered a subtle scent of Sage in the air.

'They are cleaning the air?' he thought considering the reasons behind it as he made his way towards Adrian's bedroom.

He had left a peacefully sleeping Adrian in his mother's embrace around five o' clock in the morning to explore the Delacour Residence. He could not use the Apothecary Floo every time he needed to visit the place and Delacour's apparition point was warded against intrusion. He had searched relentlessly for another way to enter the perimeter. There were wards around it which he did not want to disturb and after an exhausting search in the early morning sun for one and a half hours, he had finally discovered a back door almost hidden in the perimeter wall, completely covered with a layer of thick moss. A simple 'Alohomora' spell was enough to unlock it and Draco had smiled internally that how his fate seemed to be helping him lately in his pursuit of his son.

He knew that Adrian lived in the East Wing of the handsome Delacour Residence and reached there easily using one of the staircases. He had cast a silencing spell previously upon his Disillusioned form to muffle any untoward sound and when he entered Adrian's bedroom as silently as a spirit, he noticed Apolline Delacour sitting beside Adrian's lying form and talking to a worried looking Hermione Granger.

"….. his temperature is still high." Hermione said as she rinsed a washcloth in a small bowl and wrung it tightly before placing it gently over Adrian's small face, "Should I call Henriette? She's his Paedi-Healer after all and must know what to do in such situations." She commented while wiping Adrian's face with the washcloth.

Draco moved closer to examine his sleeping son. 'Adrian was perfectly alright when he had left him in the morning. Then why is he suddenly feverish?' he thought apprehensively.

Apolline waved a hand of indignation at Hermione. "You worry too much, 'ermione Jean Granger." She chided her, "I am his Grandma and I won't let anything happen to my little man." she assured Hermione, "It is just the after effect of sudden outburst of magic!" Apolline informed her, "There were fifty pieces of windowpanes in that room and he smashed them all to nothing just with an outburst! Do you think you could do that at the age of five?" she asked her looking serious.

For some inexplicable reason Draco believed what Apolline Delacour had said was right. 'His son was just exhausted, he couldn't be ill.' He thought determinedly as he took his previous stand by the headboard and looked down at Adrian's wet and sleeping face, 'My son is just too powerful for his age.' He thought feeling elated.

"When will the temperature come down then?" he heard Hermione ask Apolline, who was now standing by one of the big windows and examining the grounds.

"Just after the Saining, I believe. His little body is having trouble adjusting with the large amount of magic that has suddenly exploded." Apolline answered still examining the grounds.

Draco suddenly felt extremely relieved that his son was living with Apolline Delacour, who seemed to know everything about childhood illness and it's cure. He was sure that his own mother Narcissa was not as knowledgeable as her in terms of different healing processes.

"What is Saining?" he heard Hermione ask Apolline again and he rolled his eyes. 'Clearly the Mudblood had never been Sained and it was not something found in text books which she could memorize feverishly.' He thought sneering at her.

Apolline looked away from the window and smiled kindly to Hermione, "I guess you never had your Saining when you became a Witch, Jean, but I assure you that it's alright. It's not compulsory to perform Saining, you know." She said as she approached their bed and sat on it, "Saining is a traditional ceremony where blessing and protection is offered to a new wizard or witch when he or she performs his or her first magic. Traditional Saining rites may involve oil that has been blessed in some fashion, or the smoke from burning Incense, accompanied by spoken prayers or poetry. There is also a lot of symbolism specially the parents' symbols which are regarded important for the young witch or wizard." She informed a curious looking Hermione, "The purpose of a Saining ceremony is to present the new magical individual to the community. It ensures that the child is a part of something greater, and places the child under the protection of those present." She elaborated.

"I have never heard of such tradition." Hermione confessed looking surprised.

'Obviously.' Draco thought with a smirk.

"That's not your fault, dear." Apolline said kindly to her, "It's originally a Scottish tradition but it's practiced only by those who know about it. There are very few Pureblood families that follow it nowadays." She informed her.

"But Adrian is half-blood." Hermione said as she resumed wiping her son's face with the washcloth, "It won't affect him badly, I believe." she enquired.

Apolline shook her head and took Adrian's small hand in her palms, "Blood status has nothing to do with it, Jean. He's a powerful wizard and that's what matters." She said and kissed the boy's little hands fondly. "Now, Jean, we have already arranged for the Saining ceremony at eleven this morning and I have invited Sorceress Marianne from St. Joan's to perform the blessings. You need to give Adrian a Sage bath before that and dress him in white." Apolline's face became serious as she informed the rules to Hermione and left the bed, "I am now going to check the preparations. I told Gustave to cleanse the south corner of the garden using some Sage smudging and then I 'll send you Sage for his bath too."

"But why so much Sage? Sage smudging! Sage bath!" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Because my love, Sage is a natural cleanser and it clears negativity inside and outside us, from our house, room, office, or any other type of structure. We use it to cleanse our auras, too. Sage bath is good because your physical body and aura both get cleaned up this way. It is particularly wonderful after a highly stressful time, like one Adrian is passing now." Apolline explained patiently. "Why don't you go and invite Eva and Edmound too?" she suggested as she turned to leave hurriedly.

"Of course I'll!" Hermione said smiling at Apolline, "They'll be after my blood if they hear that they missed Adrian's Saining ceremony." She called after her and turned to her son.

"Wake up my little rabbit! Wake up Mama's love!" Hermione whispered in Adrian's ear and kissed his little forehead tenderly.

Adrian stirred feebly and snuggled against his mother, "I want to sleep, Mama. I am tired." He said in a sleepy voice while not caring to open his eyes.

Hermione smiled and kissed her son's small nose, "Mama knows that her little rabbit is tired and sleepy but today is a big day and little rabbit needs to wake up and get ready." She offered him brightly.

Adrian wrapped a small arm around his mother's neck, "Why is today a big day?" he asked in a weak voice against his mother's chest.

Hermione stroked his chin fondly, "Because it's the day when Mama's little rabbit turns a little wizard and a powerful one too!" she informed him, "Wake up my little Rabbity boo, you need to take a bath."

Adrian snuggled against his mother with more force and did not respond.

Hermione was just about to wake her son again when Gabrielle entered their room carrying a large tray containing a bowl of berries, some herb wands and a white cotton outfit. " 'ermione, Maman sent these for Adrian." she said setting down the tray on the bed, "She said to give him only berries for breakfast. It will help him gain instant energy and cleanse his system, Maman says." She indicated the bowl of mixed berries, "Here is the Sage for his bath; crinkle up the entire wand into your bathtub and fill it with warm to moderately hot water. Then, bathe him in it for about 10-15 minutes." She said as she showed Hermione the bundle of Sage, "And this is the white outfit he should be wearing for the ceremony." She pointed at the white apparel, "How is he feeling now?" Gabrielle asked eyeing Adrian's sleeping form.

Hermione examined the contents on the tray, "His temperature is still quite high and he's feeling weak. But mother says everything will be alright after Saining ceremony." She informed Gabrielle, "I can never thank you enough for all these things." She indicated at the tray and smiled gratefully.

Gabrielle waved a hand at her and left their room. Hermione took the bundle of Sage from tray and proceeded to draw a bath for her son with it. She then brought a feeble and protesting Adrian to the tub and placed him gently inside it.

Adrian immediately curled up in a ball, "Mama, I am feeling cold!" he cried out.

Draco was watching the whole ordeal carefully from his place against the doorframe and felt anxious that his son might be more ill than it appeared.

Hermione meanwhile had joined her son in the tub and was embracing his small naked and trembling form to her chest with utmost care.

"It's because you are feverish, Mama's love," she whispered in his ears and poured some warm water over Adrian, who shuddered, "Your body temperature is more than water temperature and you feel cold." She said and poured more water over Adrian's flushed body that trembled like a leaf.

Draco was holding his breath as Hermione gave Adrian a gentle bath. He felt like wrapping his son in every possible way to prevent him from being cold ever again in his life.

"I am tired, Mama." He heard Adrian's sweet but weak voice after some time, "I am feeling dizzy." He said.

Hermione poured water on her son for one last time, "It's over my little rabbit, hm! Mama will take you to bed now." She said and wrapped her son in a big fluffy towel before carrying him to bed. She clothes were wet from their bath too and she dried herself using a drying spell.

Adrian was dried and dressed in the white outfit Apolline had sent for him earlier which turned out to be a long white shirt and a pair of trousers.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and both Draco and Hermione turned to see who it was.

"Oh, Alexis, it's you!" Hermione said as she dried Adrian's hair and placed the fruit bowl before him, "Please, come in." she offered the man who was standing on the doorway.

Draco watched as a man with brown hair and blue eyes marched inside his son's room and came to a halt before the mother and son duo. He the bowed elegantly at Adrian's direction.

"Hail to Lord Adrian!" he proclaimed to the weak boy who was eating some blueberries.

"What?" Hermione broke into laughter as Draco eyed the man suspiciously.

'Is he making fun of my son?' he thought incredulously.

"I, Alexis Delacour present myself at Lord Adrian's humble service." Alexis continued his pompous declarations, completely unfazed by Hermione's laughter. "Our little Lord here has had the whole neighbourhood in an uproar. Every single person is talking about his powerful ministrations." He said looking smug, "You should have seen Papa's face when he told them about Adrian's magical abilities this morning, Jean, he was almost dancing in glee and pride. I highly suspect that soon the whole neighbourhood would be prying in to know what really happened last night." He informed a surprised looking Hermione, "I left the windowpanes untouched so that they can see it themselves." He said with a mischievous smile.

"What is 'Lord' Mama?" Adrian intoned as his mother combed his curls carefully and stuffed some strawberries in his small hands.

"A Lord is a respectable man to whom everyone bows." Alexis answered before Hermione could and bowed again.

"Stop that Alexis and take a seat instead." Hermione chided him, smiling. Meanwhile Adrian was considering Alexis's answer.

"So if I am a Lord now, will Pierre bow to me?" he asked curiously after finishing the strawberries his mother had handed him.

Draco who was watching the conversation silently swelled with pride internally. 'That Pureblood prat will bow to my son very soon. Father will make sure of that, Adrian.' He thought smugly.

Hermione only laughed at her son's innocent query and stroked his small head gently before handing him some blackberries, "Now, my little rabbit is kind and he will never want anyone to bow before him, hm, will he?" she asked her son, "Besides, I have already repaired your book and it's just as it was before Pierre tore it." she informed him.

'So what Mudblood!' Draco snapped at her furiously, 'He is the reason my son cried like that!' Draco thought eyeing Hermione with contempt, 'And he shall pay for it dearly. No one dares to bully a Malfoy; it is a Malfoy who bullies everyone.' He thought indignantly.

"Papa and Maman will be talking to Pierre's parents this afternoon about that incident." He heard Alexis Delacour inform Hermione, "We are not going to take it lying down, Jean. We are Pureblood too and Adrian is under our care." He said firmly, "On another note, I heard that the headmistress of St. Joan's - Sorceress Marianne herself is coming for the Saining ceremony. Normally, they send one of their teachers for it but when she was informed about our little lord's abilities this morning she expressed great interest to see him." He said to a surprised looking Hermione.

"Really?" Hermione asked Alexis and Draco rolled his eyes.

'What's so startling about that, Mudblood?' he sneered at her in his head, 'He's a Malfoy and Malfoy's are bound to be powerful.' He thought arrogantly.

The conversation continued for some time and then Alexis left. He informed Hermione that the Saining ceremony would be held in the south corner of the front garden. Hermione after informing her friends –Eva and Edmound- to attend the Saining ceremony of her son through the Floo, proceeded to take a bath afterwards to ready herself for the ceremony while Draco sat on the nearest window sill to watch his son who devoured the berries and examined his newly restored book with caution.

He observed how carefully he turned the pages and caressed them as if they were made of eggshell.

'I'll buy him some new books on drawing.' He decided smiling gently at his son's careful treatment of his favourite book. 'And I need to check who this Monsieur Monette is?' he made a mental note.

"How is little rabbit feeling now?" Draco heard Hermione ask the little boy as she checked him for temperature. She was wearing a white dress robe for the occasion.

"I feel better Mama." Adrian answered wiping his mouth, "Grandma's berries did me good." He said and took bite of another strawberry.

"That's like my little rabbit!" Hermione kissed her son gently on forehead and stood up with a flourish.

"Here comes a bunny, hippity, hop!" she said in a singsong voice and suddenly squatted and hopped.

Adrian gasped and gaped at his mother from bed.

"With ears so funny, floppity, flop." She put her index fingers on the side of her head and wiggled them with the rhyme.

Adrian was laughing hard now while watching his mother's small act.

"When in danger he sniffty sniffs" Hermione wiggled her button nose and Adrian rolled over the bed, laughing.

"Then hides in his hole, jiffity jiff" she placed her hands over her head and made a hiding gesture before standing up and moving onto the bed to join her violently shaking and laughing son.

Draco did not know how to describe the sound that issued when Adrian laughed. It was soothing like a lullaby, colourful like a rainbow, bright like the morning sun, deep like a thousand rambling clouds and contagious like flu.

They laughed hard and Draco, completely oblivious, joined them too. He was grateful that he had cast a silencing spell earlier; otherwise the sound of his laughter would have made his presence known.

The show could not last any longer as Apolline came to take the mother and son down to the place of the ceremony. Draco followed them as Hermione carried their still weak son in her arms and soon reached a clearing in a beautiful garden. Draco identified Apolline, Alexis, Gabrielle, Eva, and Edmound standing there among some unfamiliar elderly people who were already gathered there. The clearing was unfurnished except for a table and a small white couch. The air was still perfumed with smoked incense and the light was ambient. Hermione settled on the couch with Adrian on her lap. The boy though weak, looked around, his innocent grey eyes wide with surprise and his angelic features full of curiosity while the light and air played gently with his small silvery blonde curls. Draco could not take his eyes of him.

A witch in elegant white robes separated from the crowd and walked towards Hermione and Adrian. She had an unmistakable aura of power around her which almost reverberated to everyone attending the ceremony. Draco eyed her cautiously as her sharp green eyes roamed the place he was standing a little across Adrian's couch but her features showed no signs of sensing him there, Disillusioned.

Sorceress Marianne smiled at Adrian and his mother, "I am Marianne from St. Joan's Institute and I have come to perform this Saining." She introduced herself to them, "I have been notified that you are English and thus I will be using your mother tongue throughout the ceremony." She informed them. "The ceremony must be conducted in the language that the mother of the magical child speaks." She explained them.

"Thank you very much for that." Hermione expressed her gratitude towards the elderly witch who nodded.

"I was informed that this charming young boy" Marianne indicated at Adrian's direction, "performed his first magic last night in the kitchen of this residence and upon inspection of the site this morning I must admit that it is a rare feat to be able to perform such strong magic at such an early age." She said looking impressed, "His name please?" she asked Hermione.

"Adrian Thomas Granger." Hermione answered immediately.

"Your name, my dear?" Marianne asked, taking out a long roll of parchment and unrolling it before waving her wand to record the answers.

"Hermione Jean Granger." she offered.

"Name of the father of the child?" Marianne asked calmly.

Though Draco knew that that question would be asked he startled and looked expectedly at Hermione waiting to hear her answer as the whole place suddenly became very quiet.

"I am sorry but he can't be named for some very important and private reasons." Hermione replied firmly, "But I hope that it will not hamper the ceremony." She enquired and Draco's hands fisted involuntarily. Not that he had expected her to answer but it was the careless way she mentioned him that infuriated him.

"Of course not, dear, though having his name would be better." Marianne assured her, "We need to know the name of the legal guardian and as it happens that you are the boy's only guardian, your name will suffice." She explained Hermione, "His date of birth and year?" she asked.

"4th January 1999." Hermione stated

"Now please take out you wand and place it with the other magical objects on the table." Marianne instructed her and Hermione complied silently.

"Madam Apolline Delacour" Marianne addressed the Delacour matriarch and she came forward immediately, "Please tell everyone the nine objects and their meanings that you placed on the table." She requested her.

Apolline cleared her throat and indicated the magical objects placed on the table beside Hermione and her son, who craned his neck for a better look.

"A wand for directing the energy during the ritual; a chalice to signify the womb in which the magical life began; a knife for manipulation of power; a pentacle as a protective talisman; a broom as a purifier of negative energy; a censer of burning incense to cleanse; a bell to drive away evil forces; white candles for purity and truth; and the book of magic as a symbol of knowledge to be passed to the newest member." She informed the gathering pointing at every object one by one as she described their meanings.

"Thank you very much, Madame Delacour. You have done a wonderful job." Marianne thanked Apolline who immediately backed away smiling, "Symbology is an important aspect of Wizards life though most of us are completely oblivious to it. The most common example is the form of the one's Patronus. A Corporal Patronus signifies what a witch or Wizard is truly inside. It also gives them a real sense of security and guides them when in danger." She said serenely.

"What's a Patronus, Mama?" Adrian asked his mother, unable to control as his curiosity got better of him.

Hermione placed a finger on his son's lips to quiet him, "I will explain about that later, little rabbit." She said and felt his temperature again.

"Little rabbit?" Marianne repeated, "Pray tell my dear, why do you call this charming boy a 'little rabbit'?" she asked Hermione looking interested.

Hermione gave a small smile and stroked Adrian's hair, "To tell the truth the name came in my mind when I was going to have him. At that time I did not know whether the baby was a boy or a girl and it felt very bad to call a baby - 'it' - since they are not objects. So I started calling the baby as the little rabbit. It made me love my baby even more." She explained and kissed her son on his forehead.

"But why rabbit? Why not a bird or a bee or anything else?" Marianne pressed the point.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, "Adrian was conceived during war just before Easter and I wanted to… relate it to something… innocent and pure." She stated, "Rabbits are tied to Easter from ancient times and it all made sense, since an Easter rabbit signifies a new life, sacrifice and resurrection – all of which happened to me." She elaborated in a somewhat strained voice.

A deep silence followed her confession and then Marianne spoke in a gentle voice, "Then we shall proceed to symbolize this little wizard with the rabbit. But before that, I need to know his parents symbols too." She offered, "Can you perform a Patronus Charm dear?" she asked Hermione.

"Yes I can. It is an Otter." Hermione answered immediately.

"You can perform a par..to..nus.. Mama?" Adrian asked his already wide eyes, wider.

"Yes, Mama can, love. Now don't interrupt the ceremony, dear. Hm?" Hermione instructed him.

"What of the father? Can he perform it too?" Marianne asked and Draco frowned in irritation. He had heard that Granger could perform a Patronus Charm and he on the other hand never cared to learn it. Now he felt like it was wrong on his part to never want to learn it.

"I don't think he could. I have never heard of it." He heard Hermione reply looking extremely uneasy and gritted his teeth as she stated the obvious truth.

"Is there any way we can proceed without his Patronus?" Apolline asked Marianne noticing Hermione's uneasiness, "Not every wizard or witch can perform a Patronus. Surely there are other ways." She offered.

"Of course there are, Madame Delacour. Like if his name signified any animal or bird or if he had any favourite kind of pet." She looked at Hermione again, "Is there any information you can provide?" she asked a confused looking Hermione.

Draco ground his teeth in anger, 'It's in my name you idiot Mudblood.' He glared at Hermione who was biting her lower lips.

"I think it might be a Dragon." He heard as she offered in a small voice, looking extremely tense.

"What a marvelous pairing!" Marianne exclaimed in delight, "An Otter and a Dragon" she declared as Draco and Hermione both stared at her.

"The Otters symbolize the primal feminine energies of life - Earth and Water, without which life in this planet was impossible. They are very powerful witches who are bestowed with woman's healing wisdom, sensibility, guidance, psychic awareness and faithfulness." Marianne proclaimed proudly, "While the qualities for dragons are utmost masculine with their elements being Fire and Air. They represent immense power, vitality, longevity and provide their loved ones with fierce protection – an ideal candidate for a father." She explained looking impressed, "Any child born from such union is bound to be powerful and just as the mother rightfully says – like a rabbit who is creative, artistic, sensitive, energetic and unpredictable." She smiled brightly at Adrian.

Draco had never felt so proud in his whole life. 'My son is just as powerful and special as he could be.' He felt like reaching out and kissing his son for being so extraordinary.

Meanwhile Marianne flourished her wand and another parchment appeared which unrolled itself in the thin air. "Let's begin the ceremony!" she announced.

"_We gather today to bless this magical child,__  
__This union of dragon and otter that has become part of our world.__  
__We gather today to acknowledge his power__  
__We will welcome him into our hearts and lives."_

She chanted and a jet of red stars shot from her wand that landed upon them.

"_We gather to signify him as a rabbit to give it meaning,_

_To be artistic and sensitive_

_For quick thinking and strong intuition_

_To be energetic and unpredictable_

_And as a guide to stir him in the right direction"_

Another shower of red stars landed upon them and Marianne blessed an awestruck Adrian by tracing a pentagram on his forehead.

"We welcome our newest wizard Adrian Thomas Granger" she proclaimed.

"Adrian Thomas Granger Malfoy" Draco mouthed the words silently and proudly.

•••••

Edmound Bellamy always took pride in his obsession over animals. His fellow colleagues in 'Department for Exploration of Rare and Extinct Magical Animals and Birds 'in French Ministry of Magic never missed a chance to call him, 'eccentric' but he never cared.

But now he felt he ought to have cared. His feet ached and he felt a pounding headache as he dragged back towards the Delacour Residence.

Something had happened when he was there. He was in the middle of a lovely and romantic conversation with Gabrielle when he felt a peculiar sensation engulf him. He had felt light headed as if he had no care in the world. It was the most wonderful feeling as every thought and worry was gently wiped away leaving him with an untraceable happiness. The feeling was overwhelming and soon he found a drawling voice commanding him to leave the place and he had complied. He had no choice on the matter since his body was already under someone else's control.

He was asked to visit every single Menagerie he knew in search of an appropriate white rabbit and he had searched relentlessly. While he felt ashamed to admit that he felt exhausted on the process of searching, he also felt surprised that the voice in his head seemed strangely happy and energetic in his pursuit. They had spent the whole day in streets of Paris and found what the owner of the voice had been looking for in a Muggle menagerie just an hour ago.

It was a Netherland Dwarf - a popular breed of domestic rabbit originating in the Netherlands. Smaller than most rabbit breeds, Netherland Dwarf rabbits weighed 500 g to 1.6 kgs and were usually kept as pets or exhibition animals. They were not typically used as sources of meat or fur because of their small size. Despite being smaller than other breeds Netherland Dwarfs were very active and needed a good amount of space to move around and exercise.

'It is a huge mistake to think that smaller rabbits need less space.' – The shopkeeper had told him knowledgably.

In fact that last piece of information was what had attracted the attention of the drawling voice that controlled him all day. It seemed like he was looking for a small rabbit that would be very active and would prove to be a good pet. He had asked Edmound to enquire the shop keeper about its diet and behaviour and after being completely assured that Netherland Dwarf was safe as a pet for young children the drawling voice had commanded him to go back to Delacour Residence once again.

"It's time that you convey some messages to Jean Granger, moron! Even in Imperiused state, you are not as useless as you seem." The voice had sneered in his head and then made him come back to Delacour Residence.

•••••

Hermione was feeling a strange elation as she poured some tonic in a glass of tomato juice. The Saining ceremony had been a success and she was pleased that Adrian was perfectly healthy once again. He had run around the house in his usual manner and played 'hide and seek' with his favourite playmate – Grandpa Gustave. Together they had made so much racket that Hermione was forced to give Adrian an early bath and supper after which she had come downstairs to take the tonic Paedi-Healer Henriette had advised. She was just about to turn away and leave when she felt someone standing behind her.

"Vous m'avez fait peur, Edmound!" (You gave me a fright, Edmound!) Hermione exclaimed and placed the glass of tomato juice on the kitchen counter to prevent dropping it.

Her friend looked strange but he smiled as if he enjoyed startling her. "Where is Adrian?" he demanded in English.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I just put him on bed." She answered and grabbed the glass again. "You know Edmound you should do something about your eccentric behaviour. Gabrielle was furious when you left suddenly this morning. You'll have a hard time pursuing her this time." she commented.

Edmound did not respond at her warning. Rather he eyed the glass of tomato juice.

"What's that for, Jean?" he asked abruptly.

"This," Hermione indicated at the glass in her hand, "It's tomato juice for Adrian. He likes it. Besides I can mix his daily tonic in it too." She said fondly.

"Tonic for what?" Edmound asked her looking serious, "He is not ill anymore, I believe." He enquired.

"Oh no, quite the opposite" Hermione smiled at her serious friend, "In fact he made so much noise when he played 'Hide and seek' that I had to put him on bed early." She patted her friends shoulder gently. "This tonic was given by Adrian's Paedi-healer Henriette so that he does not fell ill easily." She assured Edmound.

Edmound seemed relaxed at her answer, "What is her full name? Is she good?" he enquired.

"Oh, Edmound! You ask so many questions!" Hermione admonished her friendly fondly, "Of course she is. She is Henriette de la Fontaine and she's the best Paedi-Healer out there. Adrian loves her and once you have your own kids, Edmound, you'll take them to her too." She laughed at her friend, "Now tell me why you are here? If it's Gabrielle then you can forget about that right now. She's too furious at the moment." She warned him.

"I came to talk to you, Jean." Edmound seemed unfazed by Gabrielle's fury, "I want to take Adrian out tomorrow. I promised him to buy him a rabbit while I was in Brussels." He reminded Hermione.

Hermione shook her head in protest, "And I told you not to spoil him more than he already is, Edmound." She said with her hands in her hips, "Besides what if the animal hurts or scratches him?" she looked scared at the idea.

"It won't. I have already enquired and the shopkeeper said the Netherland Dwarfs are ideal for pet and easy to maintain. They can be litter-trained too so there is no risk of unhygienic condition. They eat rabbit pellets and timothy hay which is easily available." Edmound said looking happy, "You know I won't buy Adrian anything harmful and I am an expert in this field." He declared confidently.

Hermione still looked unsure, "Edmound I just…" she started but Edmound cut in.

"Oh Jean, you worry too much. It's just a rabbit." He said looking annoyed.

"Okay, okay, Edmound. You can buy it for Adrian but only on one condition." Hermione resigned, "I'll go and see it first. I hope you have no problem taking me with you too." She offered.

Edmound remained silent for a moment and the sighed, "Very well, Jean. But I am confident that my choice is perfect for Adrian. Be ready tomorrow at eleven o' clock. I'll come to fetch you two." He informed Hermione.

Hermione nodded and proceeded to leave. "If you are done with this rabbit issue, Edmound and don't want to be blown away by Gabrielle if she comes in the kitchen, I guess you should leave now." She offered her friend.

Edmound turned away to leave but turned back again as if he remembered something suddenly.

"Don't forget to kiss Adrian good night from me, Jean." He said and left without another word.

•••••

Audré was eyeing Draco's empty seat in the dining table with a worried expression when he arrived there. He had been absent even since the breakfast and though he looked tired Audré noticed that the strange gleam in his eyes was now accompanied with a tinge of pride. She noticed him as he took his seat beside his mother and smiled at everybody present at the table.

"You look pleased, Draco," Audré heard Narcissa comment at her son's cheerful mood.

"I _am_ pleased, mother." Draco said giving his mother his characteristic smirk.

"May I enquire why, dear?" Narcissa asked her son.

Draco looked around the table proudly, "I attended my son's Saining ceremony today. He's is a very powerful wizard for his age." He smiled at the thought, "And I plan to spend a lovely day tomorrow with him." He informed them looking cheerful.

An alarm rang inside Audré's head but she kept calm. The time to start executing her plans regarding Adrian and Jean's safety had arrived. She would start doing it from tomorrow after Draco came back from his little excursion.

"Really? You were at Adrian's Saining ceremony and his mother said nothing to you? She welcomed you graciously inside?" Narcissa asked looking mildly irritated.

Draco looked even more pleased, "Fortunately she had no idea that I was there." He smirked again.

"Who is she, Draco?" Audré heard Narcissa ask her son sharply. She seemed to have forgotten that there were other people on the table who were listening their conversation eagerly.

"The last person I expected to mother my child!" Draco gave her a vague answer.

"Will you not tell your own mother?" Narcissa asked looking angry.

"In due time, mother." Draco overruled her anger and looked around the table with interest. "Ah, Caviar!" He exclaimed noticing the fresh roe in front, "Who brought it?" he asked them.

Audré chose to answer her nephew now, "Julian brought them Draco." She informed him, "Narcissa told me this morning that you like them as appetizers so I told Julian to bring some. I hope you'll like them, Draco." She smiled at him.

Draco looked extremely pleased now, "Thank you very much, aunt Audré and thanks to Julian too." He said as he took a cracker garnished with Caviar and examined it, "I believe they are from sturgeon, Julian?" he enquired.

"The finest quality out there, Draco." Julian assured him, "The Roches are the sole suppliers in whole France." He informed his cousin.

Audré smiled inwardly as her first aim hit the target.

"The Roches!" Draco exclaimed eyeing the caviar with great interest, "You mean the _Pureblood_ Roches, Julian?" he enquired looking extremely amused.

"There is but one Pureblood Roches Draco. They have their farm on caviar." Julian confirmed his cousin, "And they own one of the best hotels of Paris too." He informed him.

Draco looked extremely smug and turned to his mother, "You look marvelous, mother." He suddenly commented, "I must admit that the Muggle salon truly did wonders with your looks." He smiled pleasantly at his mother.

"Thank you, Draco." Narcissa said with a confused expression.

Audré was beginning to understand her nephew's next move and admired at his quick power of deduction. She however chose not to interrupt.

"I was thinking it's been quite some time since you last hosted any parties mother." Draco said to Narcissa, "Feel like hosting one?" he asked her.

Narcissa's expression softened immediately as she smiled brightly at her son, "Why not? It's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed delightfully.

Draco ate the cracker he was holding and savoured it, "Truly remarkable Caviar, Julian." He commented, "Make sure that you keep it in the menu, mother, since we will be arranging it in one of the best hotels." He said smiling gently.

"Why go to hotel when we can arrange it here in the château, Draco?" Julian asked his cousin, surprised.

"Because it's time to meet the _Pureblood_ Roches, cousin." Draco answered smiling mischievously and helping himself with another cracker.

Across the table Audré leaned against her chair and looked at her happy nephew.

'Oh yes! She loves challenges!' she thought smiling serenely.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Finally guys, chapter nineteen is up!**_

_**I am dropping the first Nuclear Bomb today. *winks***_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**Nikki98: Thank you so much liking my background works. I absolutely detest writing without proper background and authentic information. That kind of makes a good story look hollow and eventually kills the mood. Besides I try to be highly logical in terms of human emotions and would never believe that Draco would fall head over heels for Hermione if there are no enough reasons for it. I myself am waiting to write those moments and keeping my fingers crossed that I live through this hell of a duty roaster. Thanks for regular review. : )))))))))))))))))**_

_**Ramyfan: Thanks for liking my portrayal of mother-son relationship. I am trying hard to make it look as natural as possible since every child is special in it's own way and no two child are alike. I already warned the story will take drastic turns from last two chapters and this chapter is the first step. Hope you'll enjoy it. : )))))))))**_

_**Louisethelibrarian: Though you did not review but I thank you again and dedicate the first part of this chapter to you. : ))**_

_**: Thank you very much for liking my story. Please leave your reviews so that the story can be even more benefitted from it. : ))))**_

_**Zgrace: I also thought not to make it Dramione but then so many different ideas punched me that I decided against it. I am not boasting, honestly. As for Hermione being protective over her son there are also other reasons apart from the ones you mentioned. She has left everything to save this child and she has nobody else to call her own. Please leave your constructive reviews so that the story can be benefitted from it. : ))))))**_

_**v-x-y-zz: Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter and others will be revealed eventually. Happy reading. : )))))))))))**_

_**Guest reviewer 1: Thanks for your review. Sometimes when one is too high he can't see things properly. That's going to change eventually because that's what I am here for. *wink* Please leave your review in your name since the guest reviews reach me two days after they are posted.**_

_**Real talk: thank you so much for those kind words of encouragement. I have to attend my patients six days a week from nine to three and then after house chores and medical studies I start writing. It takes time since I like researching on whatever I write. As for portraying Draco's thoughts there is no way a writer should avoid that if he/she wants to make the character look believable. Sit tight from this chapter because hard blows are coming on the Delacours.**_

_**Guest 2: thanks for the part of 'poetic justice'. There is a saying that what goes round comes around. That's what Draco going to face from now on. Thanks for liking my dialogues. I have to repeat them several times in my head before writing them.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and French and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**Now moving to the acknowledgments:**_

_**The 'tale of Peter Rabbit is copyright to Beatrix Potter.**_

_**The description of interior of Morpheus's study is taken from Neuschwanstein Castle of Germany.**_

_**The Sorbonne school of law is a real place for studying law.**_

_**'Un Dimanche à Paris' is a real restaurant famous for their brunch and hot chocolate. They also serve lunch and dinner. I don't know whether the place existed in 2004 but I imagined I did.**_

_**The symbol of Fleur-de-lis is a three petal lily and has different meanings but mostly it is associated with French Royalty.**_

_**Hotel Rochés is imaginary but Hotel Ritz is an actual hotel where princess Diana stayed the night she died in Paris.**_

_**For some explicit bad languages at the end of the chapter, rating is: M.**_

_**Well I guess that's all. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 19: The Fierce Protector.**

"Mama, do you think, he understands English?" Adrian's sweet voice echoed around the kitchen of the Delacour Residence.

His mother who was currently helping Apolline Delacour to make some fresh Croissants looked up from the kneading board and wiped a stray curl away leaving a trail of flour in her face.

"Why should not he, Adrian?" Hermione asked looking confused.

"But he's a French rabbit, Mama!" Adrian exclaimed as if trying to make her see the obvious point, "He was born in France like me and I don't know if his mother was from England or not." Adrian stated in a matter of fact tone. It appeared that Adrian was currently in deep thought about the original nationality of his new rabbit.

Everyone present in the kitchen tried hard not to laugh their lungs out as Adrian pondered over the matter with great interest.

"In that case my love, I must inform you that he's a Netherland Dwarf and the only language he can understand is Dutch." Hermione supplied looking very serious while exchanging a suppressed smile with Apolline.

Her comment however intensified the little man's quest for knowledge, "What's Netherland and what's Dutch?" he asked his mother fixing his wide gray eyes to her.

It was the most adorable sight that Draco Malfoy had ever witnessed - even adorable than holding his first born son Scorpius for the first time. His son Adrian was sitting on his lap while the subject of their discussion, a small white rabbit, sat and chewed some timothy hay comfortably on Adrian's lap. It's sleek white far glistened like snow in early morning sun and it's beady blue eyes glinted as Adrian scrutinized his new pet 'Peter rabbit'.

Draco would bet that the day had been the best day of his life. He had already made certain arrangements for the original Edmound Bellamy before appearing in the Delacour Residence as his doppelganger five minutes before eleven o' clock and then taken a completely oblivious Adrian and his mother to the menagerie to buy Adrian his promised pet.

They had returned to Delacour Residence with Adrian's new white Netherland Dwarf and after a thorough bathing and drying session it was handed to Adrian to play as he liked. He however preferred to sit with it on his uncle Edmound's lap and Draco had no complaints about it at all.

His adorable boy had brought his copy of 'The Tale of Peter Rabbit' and laid it open in front of his 'Peter Rabbit' to show it the beautiful illustrations of the book.

"Pouvez-vous lire l'anglais, oncle Edmound?" (Can you read English, uncle Edmound?) Adrian asked Draco who was supporting his precious son with one hand and holding the book open with the other.

"Yes, I can." Draco answered in English. He just could not take his eyes off the small innocent boy on his lap.

"Pouvez-vous lire le livre pour moi?" (Can you read the book for me?) Adrian requested him.

"Can't you read it yourself?" Draco enquired with a slight frown. His son was intelligent and he expected him to read simple English by now.

His query however was answered by Adrian's mother, "You know Edmound, it's high time you start learning about kids and their intelligence levels instead of running after those so called rare and precious animals." Hermione snapped at Draco, who frowned deeply, "Five-year-olds just begin to extend their oral language skills to reading and writing. They know most of the letters and understand that those letters represent specific sounds in spoken words. This knowledge helps them to sound out words in print and write down words based on their sounds. But that's just the primary stage of reading. They read by pronouncing words loudly; not like adults who can read them quietly." She stated like a scholar, "In other words my son can read and write all the basic words but he needs help when reading a story book." She informed him and returned to her work.

Draco wanted to snap at her too but thought better of it. Instead he made a mental note to research about five year old kids and looked at the book Adrian was offering him to read. He could not understand the reason behind his sudden request since it was not bedtime.

"You want to go to sleep, Adrian?" he asked his son who looked too excited to even yawn.

"No, why?" Adrian turned his wide grey eyes at Draco and blinked twice.

"Well, this is a bedtime story." Draco stated obviously.

Adrian shook his head as if his uncle Edmound was a lost cause, "I want Peter to listen to the story!" he said in an exasperated voice, "He's also Peter rabbit." He reminded Draco.

"Yeah, I got that." Draco winced realizing his mistake. His son had a unique but innocent way of making him feel embarrassed. He looked at the book on his lap along with the other two occupants and started to read aloud:

"_Once upon a time there were four little Rabbits and their names were—Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail and Peter. They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree." _He started.

"Look, Peter" Adrian interrupted and showed his pet the picture in the book, "His name is Peter too." He indicated the picture rabbit with his little index finger.

Draco was dumbfounded as he saw Adrian trying show the picture to the rabbit. He watched curiously as Adrian pressed Peter's rear paw over the illustration and tried to specify the picture rabbit while the real rabbit chewed some timothy hay eagerly.

"Why aren't you reading uncle?" Draco heard Adrian ask him and he nodded before continuing:

"'_Now my dears,' said old Mrs. Rabbit one morning, 'you may go into the fields or down the lane, but don't go into Mr. McGregor's garden: your Father had an accident there; he was put in a pie by Mrs. McGregor.'__" _He stopped to listen what Adrian said to his rabbit.

"Now, Peter, you should always listen what your Mama says." Adrian interrupted again and warned his rabbit that looked completely unabashed.

Draco was beginning to understand the rhythm of reading and proceeded to read before Adrian urged him again.

"'_Now run along, and don't get into mischief. I am going out.' Then old Mrs. Rabbit took a basket and her umbrella, and went through the wood to the baker's. She bought a loaf of brown bread and five currant buns. Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cottontail, who were good little bunnies, went down the lane to gather blackberries: But Peter, who was very naughty, ran straight away to Mr. McGregor's garden, and squeezed under the gate!" _he stopped again and waited.

"Mama, Peter doesn't have a Mama!" Adrian called out sounding alarmed and Draco winced, "Will you be his Mama too?" he asked his mother looking serious.

Hermione smiled widely at her son, "Of course, little rabbit. Mama will be happy to be called Peter's Mama too." She assured him.

"Right Peter you have a new Mama now and you'll always listen to her." Adrian instructed a completely unfazed looking rabbit.

Draco, not knowing how to react continued to read:

"_First he ate some lettuces and some French beans; and then he ate some radishes;__ and then, feeling rather sick, he went to look for some parsley_."

"Don't be greedy like him, Peter, when you eat." Adrian advised the rabbit who in turn attacked the hay stack.

Draco identifying his son's silence and continued again:

"_But round the end of a cucumber frame, whom should he meet but Mr. McGregor! Mr. McGregor was on his hands and knees planting out young cabbages, but he jumped up and ran after Peter, waving a rake and calling out, 'Stop thief!'" _he turned the page before continuing again,_ "Peter was most dreadfully frightened; he rushed all over the garden, for he had forgotten the way back to the gate. He lost one of his shoes among the cabbages, and the other shoe amongst the potatoes.__After losing them, he ran on four legs and went faster, so that I think he might have got away altogether if he had not unfortunately run into a gooseberry net, and got caught by the large buttons on his jacket. It was a blue jacket with brass buttons, quite new." _Draco stopped at the proper moment waiting for his son's remark

"Mama, can you make a Blue jacket for Peter too?" Adrian asked his mother while the rabbit scratched the book impatiently.

"I'll make that for him." Apolline Delacour replied in his mother's stead and Adrian smiled brightly. "Say thanks to Grandma, Peter." He instructed the fidgeting rabbit before lifting and waving it's rear paw at Apolline's direction, "Grandma, Peter says thanks to you." He informed the elderly lady who waved back.

Draco almost gagged to prevent him from laughing and continued again:

"_Peter gave himself up for lost, and shed big tears; but his sobs were overheard by some friendly sparrows, who flew to him in great excitement, and implored him to exert himself. Mr. McGregor came up with a sieve, which he intended to pop upon the top of Peter; but Peter wriggled out just in time, leaving his jacket behind him. And rushed into the tool-shed, and jumped into a can. It would have been a beautiful thing to hide in, if it had not had so much water in it. Mr. McGregor was quite sure that Peter was somewhere in the tool-shed, perhaps hidden underneath a flower-pot. He began to turn them over carefully, looking under each.__  
__Presently Peter sneezed-'Kertyschoo!' Mr. McGregor was after him in no time. And tried to put his foot upon Peter, who jumped out of a window, upsetting three plants. The window was too small for Mr. McGregor, and he was tired of running after Peter. He went back to his work." _Draco paused looking highly amused.

"Peter you'll not break Grandpa Gustave's flower pots like that, okay!" Adrian instructed his rabbit who seemed to make neither head nor tail of what a flower pot is.

Draco now smirking and enjoying the absurd reading session, continued:

"_Peter sat down to rest; he was out of breath and trembling with fright, and he had not the least idea which way to go. Also he was very damp with sitting in that can.__  
__After a time he began to wander about, going lippity-lippity-not very fast, and looking all round. He found a door in a wall; but it was locked, and there was no room for a fat little rabbit to squeeze underneath.__  
__An old mouse was running in and out over the stone doorstep, carrying peas and beans to her family in the wood. Peter asked her the way to the gate, but she had such a large pea in her mouth that she could not answer. She only shook her head at him. Peter began to cry. THEN he tried to find his way straight across the garden, but he became more and more puzzled. Presently, he came to a pond where Mr. McGregor filled his water-cans. A white cat was staring at some gold-fish, she sat very, very still, but now and then the tip of her tail twitched as if it were alive. Peter thought it best to go away without speaking to her; he had heard about cats from his cousin, little Benjamin Bunny." _Draco stopped to allow Adrian leave his comment.

"Be careful of cats, Peter, Madame Dufour has a naughty cat. She's our neighbour and her cat always tries to steal food from our kitchen whenever she visits us." Adrian informed the excited rabbit knowledgeably and Draco started reading again:

"_He went back towards the tool-shed, but suddenly, quite close to him, he heard the noise of a hoe-scr-r-ritch, scratch, scratch, scritch. Peter scuttered underneath the bushes. But presently, as nothing happened, he came out, and climbed upon a wheelbarrow and peeped over. The first thing he saw was Mr. McGregor hoeing onions. His back was turned towards Peter, and beyond him was the gate! Peter got down very quietly off the wheelbarrow; and started running as fast as he could go, along a straight walk behind some black-currant bushes.__  
__Mr. McGregor caught sight of him at the corner, but Peter did not care. He slipped underneath the gate, and was safe at last in the wood outside the garden." _Draco paused eyeing his son with anticipation.

"See he escaped at last, but wait till he meets his Mama." Adrian said and shook his rabbit excitedly. Draco turned the last page and started to read:

"_Mr. McGregor hung up the little jacket and the shoes for a scare-crow to frighten the blackbirds. Peter never stopped running or looked behind him till he got home to the big fir-tree.__  
__He was so tired that he flopped down upon the nice soft sand on the floor of the rabbit-hole and shut his eyes. His mother was busy cooking; she wondered what he had done with his clothes. It was the second little jacket and pair of shoes that Peter had lost in a fortnight! I am sorry to say that Peter was not very well during the evening. His mother put him to bed, and made some chamomile tea; and she gave a dose of it to Peter!'One table-spoonful to be taken at bed-time.' But Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cotton-tail had bread and milk and blackberries for supper."_ He ended with a flourish and eyed his innocent son who was now looking his rabbit rather seriously.

"Did you learn anything from that story Peter?" he asked the rabbit, "The story says to listen to what Mama says. Ok." He informed it, "Now we go and eat something, hm?" Adrian offered his rabbit and left Draco's lap before approaching his mother who had put some freshly baked croissants on counter.

"Can I have one, Mama?" he enquired indicating the croissants and Hermione immediately took a freshly baked good from a basket.

"Put Peter down and wash your hands first, little rabbit." She instructed her son.

Draco tilted his head and continued watching his son as he ate his food happily.

How could he be bestowed with such a gift of innocence whose name was Adrian!

•••••

The Château de la Grange-Bléneau was French equivalent of an English castle. The place though huge was well maintained by Audré Chombrun Malfoy who was currently standing on her husband's study. Like everywhere else in the Château, this room bore unmistakable signs of elegant care. The eastward room was adorned with numerous shelves carrying books, crests and cups. The furniture – sofa, table, armchairs and seats in a northward alcove – was comfortable and homelike. The westward wall was completely covered with moving photographs displaying Audré and Morpheus with various notable wizards and witches of their time.

Audré sighed as she watched the photographs silently. It was so strange that the history would choose this room when it is about to repeat itself. She still remembered how Morpheus had started his journey to redemption from this very room.

There was a knock on the door and Audré turned to look, though she knew who it could be.

Draco.

'About time' – she thought.

Her nephew closed the door behind him and strode to Audré where she was standing before her husband's motionless portrait.

"Good evening, aunt," Draco greeted her, "I was informed that you wanted to meet me in uncle's study." he said calmly.

"Good Evening." Audré greeted back, "Yes I did, dear." she affirmed, "I think you still haven't met your uncle!" she said while indicating at the portrait that hung before them.

Draco looked at the direction his aunt had pointed. Audré noticed her nephew frowned slightly at the motionless portrait.

"It's a Muggle portrait, aunt!" Draco said looking incredulous. Clearly he had not expected to see a Muggle portrait of his magical uncle.

"Yes, it is." Audré remarked, "Morpheus especially requested to make a Muggle portrait, Draco." She clarified him, "Even in portrait form he would not leave behind the awful memories that haunted him for most part of his life. He used to say that he had caused enough damage by sharing them with me and would rest only when he took them to grave, which he did." Audré reflected looking sad.

She waited while Draco surveyed the portrait silently, "He looks very much like father except for his eyes look warmer." Her nephew opined after some time.

Audré sighed and looked at her husband's grey orbs, "Only I know Draco what he hid behind that warmth. I know how hard he tried to forget those haunting memories." She put a hand on Draco's shoulder and ushered him to the moving photographs that hung next. "Tell me, do you see any familiar face here?" she enquired showing him the moving photographs.

Draco narrowed his eyes and started scrutinizing the photographs. He moved along the wall carefully examining them and Audré waited patiently for him to reach where she knew the intended photo was.

"That can't be…Professor…." She heard Draco's surprised voice al last and finished the sentence for him.

"Albus Dumbledore" Audré stated calmly.

Draco looked surprised beyond measure, "You knew Dumbledore?" he asked with a quizzical look on his face, "But how?"

Audré moved to the photos that sported her and Morpheus with Dumbledore. "Morpheus, though a Slytherin, was one of Professor Dumbledore's favourite students at Hogwarts. Besides we both worked in Wizengamot – he was in British one and we were in French one. We met every year during the international conference of the members of Wizengamot." She explained.

Draco eyed the photograph with interest now, "I nearly forgot that uncle must have attended Hogwarts too." He shook his head in annoyance, "We were never allowed to talk about him at home. In fact, I did not even know that I had an uncle before I was in my fourth year when father warned me against the Beauxbaton girls since Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament that year and told me that I had an uncle who ran away from home because he had met a French girl who had…. seduced him." He said looking uncomfortable.

Audré smiled gently at her nephew, "How very nice of Lucius!" she commented and directed him to the seats in northward alcove, "Let's go and sit there, Draco. I have something to show you." She offered him.

Once seated, she handed him an old piece of parchment that looked like a letter. Draco took it silently and read it.

"That's the day after my sorting, 2nd September 1991!" he exclaimed examining the date, "Professor Dumbledore informed Uncle Morpheus that I was sorted to Slytherin. But why would he want to know about me?" he asked looking interested.

Audré leaned against the sofa she was occupying and eyed her nephew, "Despite popular beliefs Draco, your uncle cared about you. Remember once I told you that he went to see you when you were born and took some Pearlflower Essence for you." She reminded him, "He cared because he wanted the future Malfoys to be untainted by the horrible past. He always kept correspondence with Professor Dumbledore about your progress in study and was very happy when he was informed that you were selected as seeker in your house Quidditch team." She smiled in reminiscence, "The only thing he did not like about you was you being a Slytherin." She said gravely.

Draco frowned at his aunt's direction, "Why?" he asked irritably, "He was a Slytherin himself. Then why hold such irrational prejudices against Slytherin?"

Audré remained as calm as before, "He had no prejudices for Slytherin my dear. But he held prejudice against the prejudices Slytherin house created about other houses among their students." She explained, "He disliked branding and manipulating people's minds from such young age." She opined.

Her explanation only made Draco more annoyed, "People also hold prejudices against us, aunt." He said looking angry, "You have no idea how the precious Gryffindors looked down upon us – like we were some lowly creatures and they were saints." He said sneering.

Audré raised her hand in a manner of surrender, "Let's put that topic aside for this time Draco!" she offered him, "That's not why I called you here. I called you to ask you something." She informed her nephew.

"Ask away, then." Draco said a bit calmer now.

"How did you feel when Lord Voldemort assigned to you kill Professor Dumbledore?" Audré asked him in a very quiet voice.

Draco looked with shocked expression at Audré's question, "How did you know that?" he asked her sharply.

Audré was completely unfazed by Draco's reaction, "Do you think I know nothing about you Draco?" she asked him instead. "When I asked Narcissa about your depression she told me that you have been that way ever since you were assigned by Lord Voldemort to kill Professor Dumbledore."

Draco rubbed his head wearily, "You have no idea how horrible it was!" he said suppressing a shudder, "I was constantly in fear that he would kill my parents, especially mother who was alone and was not involved in Death Eater activities. I feared for her life so much that I almost forgot to do any school works that were given to me." He said fearfully, "I was only sixteen when I was branded with this horrible thing." He looked disgusted as he rolled the sleeve of his left forearm and showed Audré a pink Dark Mark.

Audré straightened Draco's sleeve and covered the Dark Mark, "So you did not want to kill your headmaster on your own will?" she enquired.

Draco shook his head in protest, "Of course not!" he exclaimed, "I am not a murderer." He stated firmly.

Audré nodded and sighed, "That brings me to my next question, Draco." She said calmly, "Imagine for a moment that Scorpius is alive and you came to know about Adrian. What will you do now? Kill him because he's a half-blood Malfoy? Kill his mother too because she is a Muggleborn witch?" she asked a tired looking Draco.

Draco faced his aunt boldly, "No, I'll never do that." He said firmly.

"Even with Scorpius alive?" Audré enquired.

"Even with Scorpius alive." Draco replied determinedly.

"With him being a half-blood?" Audré pressed.

"With him being a half-blood." Draco confirmed.

"After being mothered by Jean Granger?" Audré challenged.

"After being mothered by Granger though it's an unfortunate condition." Draco concluded and grimaced.

"Why?" Audré demanded.

Draco never left his aunt's intense eyes when he replied, "Because blood status affects the upbringing, aunt. Those brought up by non-pureblood mothers have less sense of dignity and display less aristocracy." He said proudly.

Audré raised an eyebrow at her nephew's direction, "I am afraid, Draco but judging the way you behaved with Jean despite your pureblood mother's upbringing, you are in no position to comment on Jean's way of upbringing Adrian." She said firmly.

Draco stood up and looked down at his aunt, "You brought me here to taunt me, aunt?" he asked her looking angry.

Audré shook her head and gestured him to take the seat he had just vacated, "No, quite the opposite, Draco." She informed him, "I called you here to teach you something." She said looking calm again.

Draco eyed her with suspicion, "Teach me what?" he asked her sharply.

"To teach you how a real man should behave!" Audré said again gesturing Draco to seat.

Draco took the seat and sat up in a challenging manner, "I am sorry, aunt but I fail to comprehend your meaning." He said with a raised eyebrow.

Audré took Draco's right hand in her palms and looked calmly at him, "Draco can you please tell me how was Lucius and Narcissa's relationship? Did he treat her with respect?" she asked him.

Draco frowned at her question, "Yes, he did!" he affirmed, "Why?" he asked looking curious.

"Tell me Draco how would you have reacted if your father had treated your mother unkindly like beat her or abuse her sexually? Would you protest or would you remain silent?" Audré asked looking serious.

Draco's hands immediately tightened under her grip, "I would have fought even the Dark Lord had such things had occurred, let alone Lucius." He growled, "But why are you asking me this?" he almost shouted at his aunt.

"Now tell me Draco how will Adrian feel about you when he comes to know that his father violated his mother and as a consequence he was born?" Audré asked in her most serene tone.

Draco's grip in Audré's palm slackened immediately and fell on his side. His face became demented as he eyed his aunt and contemplated her question.

"I think I can guess what your answer can be but still, please tell me, Draco." Audré broke the silence in her gentle voice.

Draco hung his head and closed his eyes, "He will hate me for it." he said in a low voice.

Audré nodded her head in agreement, "How true Draco!" she commented, "There is no child in this world that will not stand up for his or her mother's honour. It's the most natural phenomenon." She stated calmly.

Draco shook his head and looked up at her, his face pain stricken, "But he is my son and I love him." He declared, "And I want him to love me too." He pleaded.

"Can you suggest me anyway you can achieve that?" Audré asked him gently.

Draco remained silent at her query.

Audré deciphered the meaning of his silence and nodded, "I guessed that too. You see there is no way you can reach him without stalking him under Polyjuice or Disillusionment Charm since his mother would not allow him anywhere near you." She stated obviously.

Draco looked at his aunt and narrowed his eyes, "Then I'll ask for his custody. He's a Malfoy after all." He supplied.

Audré shook her head looking resigned, "Unfortunately you have no right over him Draco." She informed him, "You were not married to his mother when he was conceived, nor do you plan to so do in future." She reminded him, "But there is another way." She offered looking serious.

Draco leaned forward at his aunt looking incredulous, "What?" he whispered.

"Try to make yourself different and useful." Audré stated.

"How?" Draco asked trying to decipher her meaning.

"Professor Dumbledore told us in his letters that you were a good student while at Hogwarts. Why don't you start a career?" Audré suggested.

Draco's mouth fell open, "Here? In France?" he asked looking astonished.

"What's wrong with France?" Audré shrugged at him, "Besides Adrian lives 'here'." She reminded him.

"But what should I do?" Draco asked even more surprised at her obviousness.

"Play at your strength Draco!" was Audré's enigmatic answer.

Draco blinked twice before responding, "You want me to play Quidditch? As a seeker?" he asked not knowing what else to do.

Audré smiled serenely at him, "Uhum!" she shook her head, "May be you have not noticed Draco, but you are very good at making logical arguments and you can device simple but effective plans. Those are your real strengths." She explained.

Draco remained silent wanting his aunt to continue.

"You can be a fine lawyer Draco and an even finer public prosecutor. We need brains like you in Wizengamot." At last came Audré's real reply.

"You want me to study Law?" Draco asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Yes" Audré confirmed, "And I am sure that you'll flourish in it soon. You can attend Sorbonne Law School here in Paris. It has a faculty on Wizarding Law, run under French Ministry of Magic. That's where Morpheus and I studied Law." She informed him.

"But how is that going to help me with Adrian?" Draco asked now getting to the point.

"It will give you a good reputation, Draco, something that even money can't buy." Audré stated, "That way you can live here in France too and keep an eye on your son. If you can make enough good reputation you may even be able to sway his mother too." She explained. "But you'll have to wait until Adrian is old enough him and his mother." She said matter –of-factly, "Do you think you can be patient for years? Do you think you can train yourself to protect that innocent boy even from yourself?" Audré asked him looking thoughtful.

Scenes from last few days played in Draco's mind; Adrian crying over his torn book, Adrian shaking like a leaf while Hermione gave him a bath, Adrian laughing happily when he got his rabbit and Adrian making his rabbit listen to the 'Tale of Peter Rabbit'. His son was as innocent as a doe and he lifted his chin to face his aunt determinedly, "I'll do anything to protect my son, aunt. Anything!" he stated firmly, "As for the patience, Slytherin can be highly tolerant and extremely patient when they are assigned to a proper goal." He smirked at her.

Audré smiled genuinely at her nephew, "Truly remarkable feat, Draco!" she praised him, "Tomorrow is Sunday. I want you to visit Sorbonne on Monday since it's almost September and the term starts in just five days." She informed him.

Draco's smirk broadened, "You know aunt I really pity those criminals against whom you fought cases in Wizengamot. With that brain behind those eyes, there is no way they can escape." He commented.

Audré smiled internally and eyed his enthusiastic nephew, 'I promise Draco, you won't be able to escape either.' She thought looking smug.

•••••

Hermione watched curiously as her son placed his pet rabbit Peter on the small oval bed and covered it with a small blanket gently.

'That rabbit is going to be spoiled in no time just like my rabbit has been spoilt by my friends.' She thought and shook her head.

Her son had been way over excited about his new pet and had not attended his evening English lessons. Being always serious about studies Hermione did not like to tolerate such act of ignorance on her son's part but Edmound had prevented her from forcing to send Adrian to study. She had asked her friend to leave politely after dinner since Adrian was not least interested to attend his night rituals of bathing if Edmound was around. He had seemed almost angry as he left and had kissed Adrian more times than usual. Hermione had considered it as one of her friend's eccentric behaviours and after he left, had taken Adrian to his bath.

There was a knock at the door and Hermione looked up from the human and animal rabbit duo at the foot of their bed.

"Adrian, please leave Peter for now and go to bed while Mama checks the door." She instructed her son and stood up.

"Mama do you think I should brush his teeth too?" her son asked and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I have never heard of brushing rabbit's teeth, Adrian." she said as she approached the door that led to their wing.

"But I do." Was Adrian's small reply and Hermione decided to discuss this matter fully with him once she was done with the door. She opened it expecting to see Apolline only to find that Alexis was standing there with a gentle smile.

"Alexis, I thought I might be mother Apolline." She admitted to him.

"I am sorry to disturb you at such hour, Jean." He apologized and offered his hand to her, "Can I be honoured with the lady's hand?" he asked politely.

Hermione blushed furiously and looked over her shoulder to see what Adrian was doing. Her son seemed deep in conversation with the almost suffocated rabbit and she felt relieved that he might not see if his mother held hands with his uncle. She smiled at Alexis brightly and gently placed her hand in his extended one.

Alexis covered it with his other hand and brought it to his chest before kissing it gently. Hermione shivered - this man's touch felt so safe and assuring that she almost craved for more. But she knew that ladies could not behave like that in front of men and looked away trying to hide her shy smile.

"I want to make an offer that you and Adrian cannot deny." She heard Alexis said in a flattering voice.

Hermione looked up at Alexis and found that he was holding her hand like a precious treasure to his chest.

"What offer?" she asked trying hard not to blush anymore.

"I want to take you and Adrian to dinner tomorrow night at 'Un Dimanche à Paris'." He informed her, "They are very famous for their chocolate desserts and their dinner is said to be one of the best in the Muggle Paris. Would you and Adrian like to go with me?" he asked her gently.

Hermione could not prevent herself from giggling and bit her lip to stop it.

'Honestly, you are not a teenager anymore, Hermione.' She reminded herself. She cleared her throat and looked at Alexis with a much dignified expression, "Have you made reservations, Alexis?" she asked him.

Alexis's eyes widened in apprehension, "If you don't want to go then it's alright." he said looking crestfallen, "I don't want to pressurize you to go to dinner with me if you don't feel…" but Hermione cut in,

"Did I ever mention that I do not want to go? Or that Adrian would not like it?" she asked him frowning, "I just wanted to know if you made any reservations, Alexis. Stop misinterpreting my questions." She said him firmly.

Alexis nodded silently at her.

"What time then?" Hermione asked Alexis, whose face lit up instantly.

"Be ready at six o' clock and I will come to take you both to the place." He offered her, "It's not far from here. Just on the other side of Seine, at 'Cour du Commerce Saint-André'." He informed and kissed her hand again.

Hermione was finding it hard to keep her dignified expression and cleared her throat indicating Adrian to Alexis who took her hint and released her hand after a gentle squeeze.

"There is another thing I wanted to inform you, Jean." Alexis's face became rather serious as he said and Hermione tensed immediately, "No need to worry." He assured her noticing her uneasiness, "I have been keeping an eye on Malfoy and he is doing nothing out of usual. The only thing that I can't decipher is he seems to be missing for long hours with no trace where he might be at that time." he said her, "I checked if is he was keeping any contacts for French supporters of Lord Voldemort but found none. Besides, his uncle's family is well reputed for being impartial to Lord Voldemort and the British Malfoys. They will not tolerate it if he tries to do anything that may taint their family reputation. I think you don't need to worry about him anymore." He assured her.

"How can you be so sure about that? He's Malfoy after all, the right hand man of devil himself." Hermione commented sharply.

"Jean, I am the Junior Undersecretary to the French Minister of Magic and I have my means to ascertain that." Alexis ensured her, "The French Malfoys are highly respected family and they have never supported Lord Voldemort during his rise to power and two wars. They in fact worked against him, aiding the British underground group 'Order of the Phoenix' with anything they might need. There is no way Draco Malfoy can do anything right under their nose." He explained patiently, "Besides I have checked it already, Draco Malfoy does not seem much interested in France since he has not visited more than just Louvre museum, Eiffel Tower and the usual places. He even left France for two weeks and I checked that too. It seems that he went to Britain at that time since he came back from there to notify himself to the ministry." Alexis informed Hermione.

"Are you sure he went to Britain?" Hermione suddenly had an unpleasant sensation in her stomach. "When did he go there?" she asked him.

"Two days after you left for Brussels, Jean. But that's okay, because his aunt was also with him. I checked the list of the outgoing travelers in the Department of Magical Transportation and Customs and found nothing fishy about it." Alexis confirmed her. "But if you want, I can check on the Portkey they used. It requires special permission to check Portkey destinations since that information is classified and is not easily disclosed." He said.

Hermione was about to request that but Adrian took that moment to interrupt their conversation, "Mama, I am sleepy." Her son informed her from the other room.

Hermione looked over her shoulder and noticed that her son was lying on bed alone. "Mama is coming in just five minutes, little rabbit. Why don't you count up to fifty in your head by that time? Hm?" she offered her son and turned to Alexis who was about to leave.

"I am sorry for keeping you so long." He apologized, "Good night, Jean and see you tomorrow." He bade her goodnight and turned to leave.

"No wait, Alexis!" Hermione stopped him, "I need to talk to you. Can you please wait for me in mother Apolline's parlour while I make sure Adrian falls asleep?" she asked.

Alexis nodded silently and left. Hermione closed the door and went to her son who was already heavy lidded.

"…twenty nine, thirty, thirty one, thirty two…." Adrian was muttering under his breath and Hermione settled beside her son to embrace him.

"Good night my love," she said kissing him tenderly on his forehead.

"…..thirty seven…good night Mama." He kissed her on the cheek and soon fell on a deep sleep.

Hermione waited patiently as her son slept, making sure he was comfortable enough and won't wake up if she suddenly left him on bed. Finally after thirty minutes when she was sure that her son was under deep slumber, Hermione left her bed and made for Apolline's parlour silently.

Alexis was waiting there as promised and stood up to courtesy her when Hermione entered the room. Hermione took the seat across him silently and eyed the man opposite her.

"I have a few things to ask you, Alexis. I hope I am not keeping you awake?" she enquired.

Alexis shook his head, "Not at all." He said, "Ask away." He insisted.

"I want to know about the French Malfoys. You said they helped the Order of The Phoenix during and before the war. Tell me more about them." Hermione requested.

Alexis took a deep breath and looked calmly at Hermione, "the French Malfoys are actually a Franco-British family. As far as I know, Lucius Malfoy's elder brother Morpheus Malfoy came to study Law at Sorbonne around 1973. He fell in love with Renée Chombrun's only child Audré Chombrun and they got married in 1975. Morpheus was disowned by his original Malfoy family after their marriage. Audré's father Renée owned the famous 'Château de la Grange-Bléneau' in Ile de France province and they moved in there. After Renée's death Morpheus became the lord of the Château and he and his wife Audré ran the place." Alexis informed her, "They are both famous for their works in French Wizengamot. Morpheus was one of the three chief Warlocks there and Audré was the chief public prosecutor for French Wizengamot. The couple has two children, a son by the name of Julian Chombrun Malfoy and a daughter – Lillian Chombrun Malfoy. Julian works with me in the ministry in the department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have met him quite a few times and he is a nice guy." He assured Hermione.

Hermione nodded silently. 'What an unlikely relative for the Malfoys!' she thought. "You said that they helped the Order. How?" she asked him.

"Well, we had a French wing of Order of the Phoenix called 'Order of the Fleur-de-lis' and it was run by them, the French Malfoys." Alexis informed Hermione, "Morpheus ran it until his death in 1995 and then Audré took over the charges with the help of some of the other Wizarding families. Papa helped them too and then Fleur joined the original Order itself with Bill." He said, "But even in France it was not easy to run the Order since some of Voldemort's followers were after us too. One of them was the Rochés – Pierre's family." He said gravely.

Hermione gasped in surprise, "You mean the Rochés were supporters of Voldemort?" she asked looking incredulous.

Alexis nodded biting his lips, "That's the reason I did not like it when Adrian started mixing with Pierre, but mother scolded me. She said it's not fair to judge children for their parents' actions." he said, "But I am sure that boy is full of nothing but that foul pureblood prejudice." He commented.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "Ever since I heard about him from Adrian I feel like Pierre Rochés and Draco Malfoy are the same categories. They know only to bully other people for their pureblood status." She said bitterly. "Listen, Alexis can you please check where did that monster go with his aunt for two weeks? I am sorry but I am having an uneasy feeling and want to be sure that he was in Britain at that time." she explained.

Alexis smiled gently and nodded, "It's no problem, Jean. I'll apply for the information on Monday. You see International Portkeys are like Muggle air tickets. Only the purchaser and the issuer know about their destination." He explained, "We can ask for information only if we can show enough strong reasons for that. But I have already thought about a way to manage it." he assured Hermione.

"Thank you, Alexis." Hermione said with a gentle smile and did something very brave. She kissed Alexis on his cheek and almost ran out of the parlour.

She never saw the dumbfounded look that Alexis sported as she left him.

•••••

Draco eyed the elegant grand building before him and tilted his head on one side. Julian, who was standing beside him, narrowed his eyes at his cousin's odd behaviour.

"Hôtel Rochés, Paris" Draco read aloud and smirked.

"What is it, Draco?" Julian asked him. His cousin was behaving very oddly since they came here. It seemed as if he had found his prey and was waiting to catch it.

"It's very simple, Julian." Draco answered him still smirking "It takes only a pebble to create a land slide!" he commented vaguely.

Julian decided not to ask why he said so. He knew his cousin could be very mysterious some times and he had no intention of delving into it's depths. Instead he gestured him to the hotel entrance and followed after him.

The Hôtel Rochésis a grand palatial hotel in the heart of Paris, the 1st arrondissement. It overlooks border of the famous Muggle hotel 'Hotel Ritz' and is ranked highly among the most prestigious and luxurious hotels in Wizarding Paris with clients including Wizarding royalty, politicians, writers, aristocrats and singers. Several of its suites are named in honour of famous guests.

Ever since Draco had announced to host a party during the dinner three days ago, Julian pondered over the possible motives. He knew his cousin, who was a pure Malfoy, never did anything unless he got something in return. Something was troubling Draco and he felt it was related to the Rochés. They way he had uttered the word 'Pureblood' while mentioning the Rochés had been unnerving.

Julian had already arranged an appointment with the owner Monsieur Auguste Rochés and reached his office just in time. Draco was looking around disdainfully and entered the office sporting such proud attitude that Julian thought he had been named the supreme ruler of galaxy.

After pleasantries were over Julian took the seat they were offered and looked at Draco who was eyeing Monsieur with a smug smile in his lips and cold interest in his eyes. He shivered involuntarily. Something was not right about his cousin.

"Comment puis-je aider les maîtres nobles?" (How can I help the Noble masters?) Monsieur Rochés who was a man in mid thirties, asked them and Julian turned his head to their host.

"C'est mon cousin Draco Malfoy." (This is my cousin Draco Malfoy) he introduced his cousin to Monsieur Rochés, "Il veut organiser une fête dans votre hôtel estimée." (He wants to arrange a party in your esteemed hotel.) he supplied.

Monsieur Rochés eyed Draco with great interest, "Vous êtes Drago Malefoy? Fils de Lucius Malfoy?" (You are Draco malfoy? Son of Lucius Malfoy?) he asked him incredulously.

Draco lifted his chin most defiantly, "Oui Monsieur, je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy." (Yes Mister, I am Lucius Malfoy's son.) He proclaimed proudly.

"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur." (It's an honour to meet you, Sir.) the man was beside himself as she extended his hand to Draco.

Draco took his head with an expression as if he was forced to hold something dead and rotten, "Plaisir." (Pleasure.) He said curtly.

Julian watched his cousin as he talked to the owner about the party he wanted to arrange. Draco informed Monsieur Rochés that Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy would be overlooking the arrangements and any mistake in the hotel's part would not be tolerated kindly. They talked for ten minutes and Draco left the office with his cousin looking smugger than when he had entered it.

Julian was absolutely certain now that his cousin was up to something. He knew his cousin bore a Dark Mark in his left forearm and the Rochés were one of the families that had worked against 'Order of Fleur-de-lis'.

Things were not turning the way they should be and Julian made a mental note to inform it to his mother when they returned the Château.

•••••

Sunday night found a disillusioned Draco Malfoy entering the Delacour Residence through the moss covered back door. He walked leisurely towards the East Wing where his knew his son was sure to be playing with his new pet Peter. He spent a busy day inviting guests for the party he had planned and wished nothing more than to end the day watching Adrian as he ate, bathed and slept peacefully in his mother's arm.

He approached their wing and found it locked. Irritated that his son might have accompanied his mother to some place he did not know, Draco decided to wait for them. He sat on the stairs and looked at the locked door.

He did not know how much time had passed since he first sat there but then he heard unmistakable sound of two women talking excitedly. One he recognized was Apolline and the other was Gabrielle as they talked to a third female voice.

Feeling curious he left the stairs and approached towards the source of the commotion. It was coming from entrance hall and as he walked into the place, a remark made him stop on his tracks.

"Je suis tellement heureux pour Jean et Alexis, Fleur!" (I am so happy for Jean and Alexis, Fleur!) he heard as Gabrielle exclaimed to a woman with silvery hair and immediately recognized her as Fleur Delacour, "Vous devez venir et le projet de loi dans le mariage." (You and Bill must come in the wedding.) she ordered her sister.

'That Mudblood is getting married?' Draco almost collided with the vase opposite Floo fireplace, 'That too to Alexis Delacour?' he thought looking horrified.

"Alexis a pris Adrian et Jean pour un dîner ce soir et j'espère que cela se passe bien." (Alexis took Adrian and Jean for a dinner tonight and I hope it turns out well.) He heard Apolline as she informed her elder daughter.

'So that's the reason their suite is locked. That Mudblood whore dared to take his son on her night time pleasures!' Draco thought furiously. Seething with uncontrollable rage he left the place and positioned himself on the stair case leading to the East Wing.

'He was trying to redeem himself before his son by joining Law School whereas that Mudblood was trying to raise his son under a step-father? A Malfoy is never brought up under a step father. Malfoys had survived for a thousand years and they were the most pure of bloods. And now this whore was trying to pollute their reputation by marrying a man and forcing his son to grow up under a step father!' Draco fisted his hands and closed his eyes to control his rage.

'It won't do good to be that angry, Draco.' He advised himself, 'Calm down and wait until they arrive.' He said to himself.

Draco had never waited like this in his life. It was like he was a tiger and waiting in the shadows for his prey to return. Around ten o' clock he heard footsteps in the stair case and looked down through the gap of the banister.

The sight that met his eyes made his blood boil. He had expected Granger to carry his son Adrian to their suite but now he saw Alexis Delacour as he carried his sleeping son in his arms with Granger in tow.

Draco was thankful that he had made that Wizard's Oath to his aunt; otherwise he would have killed that Mudblood whore with his bare hands.

He watched them silently from the shadows as they entered the suite and then followed them inside. Alexis laid his sleeping son on the bed and left after planting a kiss on Granger's hand.

A smirk broke in Draco's lips.

'Surely death can't be solution to every problem, Draco.' He told himself, 'I'll punish this Mudblood in a way that no one has ever thought before.' He thought smugly.

He watched Hermione as she unbraided her hair and left for the bathroom to get changed for the night. Then he turned his attention to his sleeping son.

"Father is coming to see you in real flesh and bone very soon, dear son." he said after kissing Adrian on his forehead, "Until then, good night from Dragon – the fierce protector."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: After an agonizing writing session, Chapter twenty is up. *phew**wipes brows***_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter though I expected more.**_

_**Nikki98: that duality in Draco's character is an important part of this story. Notice that he loves his mother but trusts his aunt Audré more than Narcissa. He loves Adrian because he's Draco's dream son but hates Hermione because he's a bigot. The duality is even present among us. Sometimes we may love our fiancée but dislike his/her mother for too much probing or interference. It's a part of human nature. Thanks for regular review. : )))))))))))))))))**_

_**v-x-y-zz: Glad that my answers satisfied your query. The Rochés are coming in next two chapters. Draco has very terrible way of getting his revenge. Thanks for review. : )))))**_

_**Grovek26: Thanks for liking my characters. It's very tough to make them believable. As for Draco he has some very harsh realizations waiting for him. Unfortunately Adrian and Hermione will be affected too. Thanks for review. : )))))))**_

_**Guest reviewer: Thanks for reading my story even in your busy schedule. Adrian and Peter both are very difficult to write since I want to make them as realistic as possible. Audré is tougher than writing Draco and Hermione put together since she is the think tank. I love Beatrix Potter's stories too. They are very innocent. Alexis is loosely based on Colonel Brandon from Jane Austen's Sense and Sensibility. I love Alan Rickman too who played both Snape and Brandon. : ))))**_

_**Anon: thanks for review. Redemption on Draco's part is coming but slowly. Like the way he accepted Adrian, accepted his aunt Audré, and accepted starting a new career. People don't change overnight and it takes a great force to make a great change. The story will not be slow but it won't be rapid either. I'll try to keep in the normal pace. Thanks again. ; )))**_

_**Genevieve: thanks for liking my story. Draco will receive what he deserves very soon.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**Now moving to the acknowledgments:**_

_**The description on structure of diamonds and Hope diamond was written after reading several articles on them.**_

_**The Symbolism of Daisy flower indeed means happiness, blessings and good luck.**_

_**The Sorbonne is a real university and the description was written after reading Wikipedia page.**_

_**The idea of controlling animals came from Goblet of Fire where Moody controlled the spiders to show the three unforgivables.**_

_**The custom of giving new children gifts was planned according to the German tradition called Schultüte.**_

_**Well I guess that's all. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 20: The Seeker and The Snitch**

The beautiful fountains in the garden of the Château de la Grange-Bléneau were playing serenely. Gentle breeze was rustling the leaves of numerous ornamental plants. Audré Chombrun Malfoy looked up into the night sky from her seat on a garden bench and sighed deeply.

The Parisian ladies society had marked her as a great manipulator since her marriage with Morpheus Malfoy. Being an aristocrat Chombrun by birth, she was invited in every social occasion and every single one of them inevitably ended with the same gossip among the ladies – how did she manage to marry a Malfoy?

Even now, thirty years after her marriage and nine years after her husband's death, wherever Audré went she would be welcomed by some narrowed eyes and mysterious smirks on the ladies parts. And most of it was contributed by the Rochés.

'It was time to turn the board and make them realize how it feels to be on the receiving end of smirks and frowns!' Audré thought to herself.

It was almost midnight and Audré noticed her son Julian apparating inside the Château grounds. He also noticed his mother on the garden bench and approached her.

"Good Evening, mother!" Julian greeted his mother as soon as he reached her and sat beside her on the bench.

Audré nodded her head in acknowledgment and smiled at her son gently, "They keep you late at the Ministry, Julian. I guess you are tired and need some rest." She commented.

Julian however showed no signs of leaving any sooner. He leaned against the bench and looked straight into his mother's eyes.

"I took Draco to the Rochés this morning." he informed her, "He was very odd." He said in a worried voice.

Audré perceived the worry in her son's voice and reached out to take his hands in her own, "Draco is perfectly alright, Julian. I assure you that." She said squeezing his hands gently.

Her son however was not easily convinced and gave her a questioning look. Audré decided that it was time reveal some truth to her son.

"The Rochés have displeased Draco in a manner and he wants to punish them for that." she answered to her son's questioning look. "And I find no reasons to contradict him too." she added smiling mischievously.

"Why?" Julian asked frowning at his mother.

"Because it is payback time, Julian." Audré answered looking up at the sky again.

"You want to take revenge on them for what they did to us?" her son asked sharply.

"Why shouldn't I, Julian?" Audré asked back, still gazing at the starry night sky.

Julian sighed, "But mother, it's been over for nine years now." he commented.

Audré turned her head sharply at her son, her gesture tight and intense, "It's never over, Julian. Not until I destroyed their reputation like they destroyed ours." she said with unmistakable venom in her voice, "The Roches are the reason your father was humiliated in French society."she reminded her son, "In fact it was Lucius's doing and he used the Rochés as a tool to defame your father. That man never left your father to breathe in peace for one second." Audré's rage was overwhelming her senses now and she closed her eyes to calm down.

Julian squeezed his mother's hands this time.

Audré opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at her son, "Now I am going to use Lucius's son to destroy the tool he used against us." she said serenely.

Julian gave her mother a knowing smile, "That's why you told me to bring the Rochés caviar?" he asked his mother.

Audré nodded, "Yes. I wanted to pass Draco a hint and he being a clever boy got it." her smile widened as she admitted her plot.

"What do you think he is doing?" Julian asked curiously.

Audré stood up and looked down at her son, "I think it's high time that I find out what my English nephew's plans are, Julian." She said smugly, "He came back some time ago and went straight to the Potion's lab." She informed him, "Have you ever noticed what is written on Muggle cardboard boxes that carry fragile items, Julian?" she suddenly asked him with a smirk.

Julian shook his head looking confused.

"It says, 'Handle with care'. That's exactly what Draco is, Julian. He's a very clever man and can be dangerous in wrong hands. Thus he should be handled with care." Audré explained to her son and extended a hand to raise him from his seat.

"It's quite late." she reminded him, "Go to your suite, Julian. I'll send your supper there." Audré said to her son and escorted him inside the Château.

"Good night, mother." Julian said before leaving her and Audré bade him good night.

She then made her way to the Potion's lab in the basement where her nephew was currently working. Upon entry she noticed Draco skinning some roots with immense concentration.

"You know, Draco, I sometimes forget that this Château has a Potions lab." Audré said and moved across the large chamber to stand beside the work bench where her nephew was working, "I am no Potioneer and neither are my children. The only other person who used this lab was Morpheus." She remarked.

Draco placed the roots he was skinning and looked up at her. "And what did uncle brew?" he asked.

"He mainly brewed Dreamless Sleep. Sometimes when his nightmares turned severe he even made Draught of Living Dead and Wiggenwald Potion." Audré replied looking grave, "What are you making, Draco?" she asked her nephew, "I still have adequate amount of Headache Relieving Potion that you gave me." She informed him.

Draco gave Audré a smile before returning to the roots and Audré immediately understood he did not want to disclose his secret to her. So she decided to proceed cautiously.

Her nephew was still wearing the mourning clothes – black shirt and trousers. The gold wedding band in his left hand glinted as he chopped and skinned the ingredients carefully. Audré noticed the strange gleam that previously danced in his eyes was now superimposed with another emotion: rage.

Draco was angry for some reason.

She could sense his cold fury even from a distance of one hand's length and it was not going to bode well.

"Why are you angry Draco?" Audré asked suddenly deciding to startle him and maneuver her answer out.

Draco remained silent for a moment and looked up at her aunt again, "Do you know what Hogwarts' motto is, Aunt Audré?" he asked her.

"Pardon?" Audré said feeling that dealing with Draco would be tougher than usual tonight.

"The motto means the writing below the Hogwarts crest." He explained, "It says '_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_' which means…" he stated but Audré cut in.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon." She translated and raised an eyebrow, "So who tickled you, Draco?" she asked sharply.

Draco went back to his work and added some chopped root in his cauldron. "Adrian's mother." He replied after sometime.

"What's so strange about that?" Audré shrugged, "If I can recall correctly she has been doing that ever since her first year in Hogwarts." she commented.

Audré observed her nephew silently as he crushed something in mortar and weighed it in brass scales before adding it to his potion. She was confident that Draco would explain soon.

"She wishes to jeopardize my son's safety." came Draco's much awaited answer.

Audré noticed that her nephew was grinding the lionfish spines with more force than necessary and decided to feign mild interest.

"She wishes to get married to another man and raise my son under a step-father." Draco informed his aunt and Audré closed her eyes in horror.

So the sleeping dragon had really been tickled and tickled hard.

And now the dragon was preparing to breathe fire and destroy everything.

Audré opened her eyes and gave her nephew a serene smile. "Technically Draco, she has every right to get married to anyone she feels like." She said, "As for Adrian, you'll still remain his father even if his mother gets married to another man." she explained.

Draco threw the pestle he was holding at the opposite wall and faced his aunt full on face.

"My son will not be raised under a step-father. He's a Malfoy and Malfoys are never raised under step-fathers." He declared with gritted teeth.

Audré gave her most piercing look at her nephew and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'll not be talked like that, Draco." She warned him icily, "Remember, it was I who believed you when no one did, it was I who gave you idea how to find Adrian and it was I who helped you go through every single plan you schemed." She said with her eyebrows raised, "No one talks to Audré Chombrun Malfoy like that and that includes you too, Draco Lucius Malfoy." She said indignantly.

Draco contemplated his aunt's response for a moment and then hung his head.

"I apologize for my rudeness, aunt." he said in a quiet voice, "In my anger with that Mudblood, I forgot that you are on my side, not her." He admitted.

"I am on no one's side Draco." Audré said to her nephew, "What you did to her was a heinous crime and I will never support you there. But I will help you to get closer to your son, Draco." She offered, "I know how much you love Adrian but if you try to confront him now, Draco, you'll surely destroy the innocent boy." She explained, "Don't do that to him, Draco. Don't destroy him. Protect him, Draco. He's your only son." Audré said gently.

Draco slumped on the stool behind him and held his head in his hands.

"I thought I would make a petition for his custody by using Mudblood's new fiancée as a bait but now I don't know what to do." He said through his fingers, "I can't let him grow up under a step-father, aunt. I just can't do that." He said in a pained voice.

Audré placed her hand on her nephew's head and stroked his hair gently, "We'll see what we can do about that, Draco." She said in a soothing voice, "But for now, I think you should put this potion under stasis charm and go to your bed. It's been a long day for you and tomorrow you need to go to Sorbonne." She reminded him.

"The potion can't be left at this stage. It's another hour's work before I can leave it." her nephew said in a tired voice.

Audré took the opportunity and asked the question she had been longing, "What's it then?"

Draco looked up from his hands and eyed the bubbling cauldron, "Don't ask me why because neither I nor anyone I know is going to consume it, aunt." he said in a warning voice, "It's a potion to induce suicide upon consumption." He informed Audré whose face immediately turned grave, "It's for Friday." He added.

Audré, who knew that the party Narcissa was planning was due in next Friday, could think of only one sentence in her head:

The Rochés are done for.

•••••

Hermione Granger carefully levitated the ring bearing the blue diamond and placed it on her lab table. Her day's schedule was to finish curse-breaking Audré Chombrun Malfoy's ring before her lunch break.

The diamond had yielded no positive results when tested for common curses. But Hermione, who had completed a specialized two days workshop on 'Cursed Diamonds' in Gringotts Brussels, knew better and was planning to run some more tests on it.

During their workshop Hermione and the other participants were told that diamonds were basically carbon crystals where the atoms were arranged in cubic forms. There are many facets of a diamond cube according to the carbon arrangement and while the simple ones contained twenty four faces the complex ones could contain thirty to forty eight facets. In order to curse break a diamond, every single facet should be identified and checked for any possible residual curses. Apart from checking the many hidden facets, the curse breakers should also check the reflections of light from a supposedly cursed diamond for any 'Blinding Curses' too.

It was a time consuming job to identify every single facet and test them for curses; something that became even more difficult if the diamond was small. Besides blue diamonds were more prone of being cursed; the best example being the 'Hope Diamond' which the Wizarding experts believed was cursed indeed; contrary to the popular Muggle belief that it was a fabrication to increase the value of the diamond.

Audré's medium sized blue diamond, Hermione had tested and found, contained forty eight facets and after checking them under different light rays, she had discovered two carefully concealed deadly 'Slow Poisoning Curses' in two of the facets. It was done in such an expert way that the ring bearer would never be able to identify it with common revealing spells and would be poisoned slowly over monthes before she was sent to her death without raising any suspicions.

After three hours of paying extreme concentration to locate and undoing the two poisoning curses, Hermione let out a breath of relief before placing the ring in it's box and sealed it with her official 'Final Seal of Approval and Evaluation'. Her vision was blurry from constant staring at the bright blue stone but her heart was contended.

Her work for the day being over, Hermione clutched her bag and set out for her Geccemp's office to hand him over the ring to be returned to it's owner.

"Bonjour Geccemp, sir" she greeted her boss upon knocking and entering his office. Geccemp greeted back in his usual cheerful mood and motioned her to take a seat.

Hermione placed Audré's ring on his vast polished table and informed him that the ring had been curse broken and was safe to be worn by it's owner. She explained her findings and Geccemp looked immensely pleased with her work as he listened to her attentively.

"There is no one like you, Jean." he said at last, looking proud, "I was never wrong in my decision of choosing you." he said in a self confident tone, "This job needs patience and knowledge and you are gifted with both." he commented contentedly.

Hermione thanked her Goblin boss for the compliments and informed him that she would be leaving early in order to take her son to his school for his orientation class there.

"St. Joan's accepted Adrian after his Saining ceremony and asked him to attend an orientation class today." Hermione said to her boss who congratulated and told her to wait while he left his seat and vanished in his workshop.

He returned moments later with a thin wooden box and presented it to Hermione.

"It is a tradition in France to give presents to wizards or witches on their first day at school." He explained, "Your colleagues have told me that you have very fine boy and this is my present for him."

Hermione did not know how to express her gratitude to the extraordinary Goblin sitting before her. "Thank you very much, sir." she said with a genuine smile and opened the box.

Inside laid an intricately designed model of a tiny silver daisy around a silver chain. Hermione eyed it with curiosity, not knowing what she might do with a silver flower.

"In plant symbology Daisy stands of Happiness, Blessings and Luck." She heard her boss explain her. "That's what a new magical life needs on his way to success. Put the chain around his neck and it will bring him those three things." He instructed her, "We goblins are asked by many wizards to make these symbolic flowers for their kids." He proclaimed proudly.

Hermione was rendered speechless for several seconds before she regained it again.

"I …. I have no words to…." Hermione stammered but Geccemp held a long fingered hand and quieted her. "You are our best Curse Breaker Jean. You risk your life and sanity everyday to serve my clients. Every single curse you deal with can either take your life or worse incapacitate you for the rest of it. Besides I still haven't forgotten about Gobtok and the Malfoy vault. I was informed by the goblins who accompanied you there that how difficult it was for you to curse break that vault." He said looking grave, "This is the least I could do to acknowledge your efforts." He commented.

"It is my honour to work with you, Sir." Hermione closed the box and pocketed it inside her protective robe before standing up. "My son Adrian tells me to bring him to Gringotts every morning before I come to my office. He'll be pleased when I give him this." She said, smiling widely and bade the goblin goodbye.

Hermione returned home soon afterwards and found her son flying around the yard on his toy broom under watchful scrutiny of Apolline Delacour.

Hermione had never been very good at flying. It was the only part of the magical education that she disliked. Height made her feel dizzy and she preferred any other means of transportation other than broom riding. Her son, on the contrary, was a fairly good broom rider at the age of five and a half. He had a natural knack of balancing himself while in the air though the toy broom never went above three feet height.

'Well, Malfoy being a seeker in Slytherin team, how could Adrian not be a good flyer?' Hermione thought bitterly as she watched her son fly above a rose bush and brush it lightly with his small feet.

'But Adrian was her son and her son only. Malfoy and his wretched family had no part in her son's life or anything related to it.' she thought determinedly. True that Adrian looked like an exact replica of his father except for the curly pattern of hair but Hermione was not affected by it. She had decided not to relate the innocent child with his sinner of a father moments after she had given birth and was handed a crying neonate. She had noticed her son's grey eyes and slivery blonde lanugo hair. While the father's features frightened and disgusted her, her son's features made her feel happy and safe thinking that she had something so beautiful and innocent for her own.

"Come down, little rabbit, Mama has something from Gringotts for you!" Hermione called after her flying son.

Normally Adrian would protest vigorously before coming down but the word 'Gringotts' worked like a summoning charm on him and he landed smoothly on the patch of land he was flying.

"What's it Mama?" he squeaked excitedly as he ran to her, "Is it one of those treasures that you look for?" he asked his wide eyes shining with excitement.

"It's something better than those treasures." Hermione said and took out the box Geccemp had given her. "This a gift from a very good goblin named Geccemp. He's Mama's boss and he sent it to you." She handed the box to her son who opened the lid immediately.

"It's a flower." Adrian commented thoughtfully, examining the content of the box, "Why did he send me a flower?" he asked looking up at Hermione, "We have a lot of flowers in our garden." He indicated the numerous flower plants around him.

Hermione smiled and kissed her son on his cheek, "This flower is special, rabbity boo. It's called daisy and it has a 'Good Luck Charm' on it meaning it will bring you happiness and good luck." She said as she placed the chain around his neck, "Beside the flowers in the garden will fall off with time but this silver flower will always remain this way." She explained him patiently.

Apolline reached the mother and son duo after collecting Adrian's discarded broom from the ground. "You'll be late for his orientation class, Jean. They arranged it especially in the afternoon so that all working parents can attend it." She reminded Hermione and took Adrian's silver daisy to examine it.

"Geccemp gave it to Adrian for his first day at school." Hermione explained, "He said it is a tradition."

"Yes it is and it's a very fine goblin work, Jean." She commented, "That goblin is a master with metals. His name is a brand itself." She informed Hermione, "I have heard that he charges very high for engraving and is very selective about taking orders too. Not everyone in the neighbourhood has a Geccemp, Jean. Not even the Rochés." She said looking proud.

"That reminds me, what did they say when you and father approached them about Pierre's behaviour?" Hermione asked Apolline.

Apolline curled her lips in disgust, "Pierre's mother Lea Rochés is one proud swan and thinks she is most beautiful woman in whole France." Apolline said bitterly, "When we told them about Pierre she behaved as if it was the most normal thing in the world. She told us not to meddle in such petty matters since Adrian and Pierre are friends and we elders should not interfere between them." Apolline said looking irritated.

"But we are not friends, Grandma." Adrian who had been listening to the conversation protested in his high pitched voice, "He talks bad things about Mama since he came to know Mama has no marriage anniversary." He said looking angry.

Apolline lifted her grandson in her arms; "Mama will have a marriage ceremony soon, my little man." she said and kissed him.

Hermione blushed furiously and bit her lips before looking away. True that she was planning to get married to Alexis but she could not bring herself to talk about it to Apolline or her other family members. Besides she wanted to discuss about her decision with her closest friends Eva and Edmound too. Only after that she would talk about Alexis to Adrian.

"Really?" Adrian asked, his anger forgotten and innocent grey eyes wide with excitement, "When?"

Hermione cleared her throat pointedly and Apolline gave her a smile and a wink. "Mama and your new Papa will inform you about that, sweetie pie." She replied to Adrian.

"Now little rabbit, let's go to your new school! Hm?" Hermione called her son, desperate to change the subject of her marriage.

"Okay," Adrian squealed happily, "Mama, can I take Peter too? Can he study there?" he asked Hermione as Apolline put him on the ground.

"It's a school for humans, my love and I think you need to teach Peter some basic letters before enrolling him to a rabbit's school." Hermione answered as she took her son by his hand and lead him towards their wing.

"Then I'll start teaching him from this evening." Adrian informed as he trotted and hopped along his mother.

Hermione watched her innocent happy son and let out a deep breath. This boy was worth every agonizing moment of pain she had endured during her pregnancy. He was worth every cry of pain that had escaped her mouth and every drop of blood she had shed during labour. He was worth every sleepless night she had spent taking care of him. He was worth her constant fighting for last six years and he was worth dying for.

Because he was her son - her own Adrian Thomas Granger.

•••••

Draco eyed the motto written below the crest of the Sorbonne School for Wizarding Law. It read:

'_Omnibus Sapientia, Unicuique Excellentia_'

"Knowledge for everyone, Excellence for each one" he muttered under his breath.

Sorbonne or la Sorbonne, was noted as one of the first Muggle universities to be established in Europe. It was founded in the mid-12th century in Paris, France, officially recognized between 1160 and 1250. Following the French Revolution, its activities were suspended from 1793 to 1896. Initially it had three schools: the palatine or palace school, the school of Notre-Dame, and that of Sainte-Geneviève Abbey. The French Ministry of Magic had been conducting the higher education of it's Wizarding citizen secretly in all three of the schools since it's establishment and even now that Sorbonne has expanded and been divided into thirteen autonomous institutes to accommodate the Muggle students, their portal to the Wizarding colleges were well hidden and safe. Sorbonne having a huge campus and hundreds of thousands of students from different corners of the globe was the best place to hide and teach the Wizarding population under the guise of Muggles.

Draco was wearing his usual black attire though they were more formal considering his interview with the head of the law school, a wizard by the name of Monsieur Jacques Poirier.

His aunt Audré had happily accompanied him to her old campus and led him through the Wizarding barrier separating the Muggle and Magical colleges. Draco was astonished by the way the two colleges operated side by side harmoniously and entered Monsieur Poirier's office with a calm anticipation. This was his chance to get Adrian back.

The interview went well enough and when Draco informed his new teacher that he had achieved Outstanding in all eight subjects that he undertook in his O.W.L and N.E. at Hogwarts, he was offered a stipend for foreign students too. Draco would have refused the offer had his aunt not stopped him at the proper moment and they left the office soon afterwards.

"I have never heard of a Malfoy taking a stipend, aunt." Draco said irritably as he exited through the portal to enter the Muggle counterpart of his college, "We Malfoys are rich enough to give poor students stipend ourselves." He said proudly.

"That's exactly why you should take it Draco. It's also another step of becoming a responsible father for Adrian." His aunt said looking pleased, "You see, that stipend will be your first income in the form of salary. It will be something that you earned on your own merit rather than usual inherited Malfoy money that you use." She explained, "Besides, however small the amount may sound, Draco, it's considered an honour to receive a stipend from the college. I clearly remember the day Morpheus received his one." She reminisced happily, "He bought me a silver broach with it and I still wear it." she said.

Draco had never considered earning his own money until now. He always knew he had enough of everything he had wanted and somehow the idea of earning his own money never tempted him. But the way his aunt explained it to him made the idea fascinating. The prospect of being able to earn his own money for the sake of his son made him feel elated and he decided to spend his first monthly stipend money by buying his son something he might need.

Thinking of Adrian brought overwhelming desire to visit his son and Draco bade his aunt goodbye before casting a non verbal Disillusionment charm and disapparating to reach the Delacour residence.

Once inside the perimeter through the moss covered back door, Draco's eyes met the sight he had never thought was possible.

His son was riding a toy broomstick.

Draco's heart leaped to his mouth and he stood rotted to the spot watching his son, awestruck as he skillfully directed the broom wherever he wanted. The broom though a toy one bent to Adrian's every wish and soon Draco realized his son was a natural.

'Just like me, his father.' He thought proudly.

He watched his son with hunger in his eyes. That boy was everything he had ever dreamt of and he was perfect. He moved closer to his flying son and noticed Apolline Delacour, who was sitting on a bench and knitting while watching Adrian carefully.

Draco was visited by an overwhelming desire to give his son a ride on his own broom. That way he could teach him some more tactics about keeping balance while in air and ensure he made an excellent seeker like his father once was old enough. He did not know how long he had been watching his son but suddenly he noticed him land smoothly on the ground and ran to his mother who had appeared when he was watching Adrian.

He reached them cautiously and stood at a distance to listen to them. Apolline was saying something about Granger's marriage and his hands fisted immediately.

'I am going to make sure that my son never grows up under a step-father, Mudblood whore.' Draco thought determinedly eyeing Hermione who was blushing. He was unable to take any drastic steps due to the Oath he had taken but he was going to stop at nothing to prevent this marriage.

'I can't harm that Mudblood to stop that marriage.' he thought, 'Though, I can take care of that cheat Alexis Delacour since I never took oath about him.' Draco narrowed his eyes, 'But that way I'll be indirectly harming Adrian and that Mudblood.' He shook his head, 'Trust aunt Audré with an Oath and I am sure she was thorough about it.' he tapped his finger on his lips thoughtfully, 'There must another way to stop this marriage without breaking the Oath.'

His lips broke into a characteristic Malfoy smirk as realization dawned upon him. 'So simple and yet so effective!' Draco thought smugly.

His son Adrian was worth it and he would do anything to get hold of his son. There was no stopping Draco Malfoy once he decided to do something.

His mood elated and his head scheming the ways to execute his plan, Draco followed his son who was hopping like his own pet rabbit beside his mother.

'That adorable boy is worth selling my wretched soul to devil.' Draco thought and entered the East Wing behind his son, who was taken to their bedroom and changed into formal attire by his mother. He looked even more handsome in white shirt and black trousers. Adrian took his rabbit from small rabbit home that was bound by a magical anti-trespassing line.

"Did you take your lunch, Peter?" Adrian enquired of his rabbit that moved up his shoulder and slided down on his lap playfully.

"Mama, can we buy a pair of shoes for Peter when we come back from school?" Adrian asked his mother, examining Peter's bare paws.

"Peter being four-legged, he would need two pairs of shoes, little rabbit." His mother informed him, "Now, calm down for a bit and let me select a tie for you, Adrian." she said as she took out several small neck ties and laid them down on the bed, "It's your first day at school and I want you to look your best." She said thoughtfully.

'So, it's my son's first day at school!' Draco thought as he moved behind Hermione to look at the ties, 'Let his father decide what he should be wearing.' He thought proudly and leaned against the bedpost.

He carefully eyed the ties and selected an emerald green 'Tudor Paisley' lying in a corner. 'Adrian will wear his father's Slytherin colour today.' He smirked at the idea and pointed his wand at Peter.

'Imperio' he muttered.

Peter immediately left Adrian's lap and ran to the bed with a surprised Adrian on tow. The rabbit climbed up the bed using the sheets and grabbed the green neck tie in it's rear paws.

"Mama, look what Peter did?" Adrian exclaimed to his mother who looked dumbfounded, "Peter wants me to wear this tie." He said pointing at the green one the rabbit was catching.

His object being achieved Draco lifted the spell from the poor creature and eyed his son who was pleading to wear the green tie now.

"Mama I want to wear what Peter wants." He pouted his lips at Hermione, who resigned and took the green neck tie before kneeling down in front of Adrian to tie it around his neck.

'Malfoy brains are just amazing!' Draco thought smugly and sat on the window sill waiting to accompany his son on his first day at school.

The mother and son left for school soon and Draco watched them as they walked together. Adrian kept asking numerous questions to his mother and jumped once a while. They reached an elegant looking building just beside Notre Dame, the historic religious cathedral, on the eastern half of the Île de la Cité. Draco watched curiously as Muggle passer-bys walked past it completely oblivious of it's existence beside the most famous cathedral in Europe. The entrance to school was guarded by a door which had medieval ironworks and Draco entered the premises.

The school - 'St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children' was a four-sided group of buildings from the 14th century surrounding a beautiful green lawn. Twenty or so children of different ages were playing while their parents seated themselves on the grass, waiting for the orientation. Draco looked around and noticed that Adrian was easily the youngest of them all.

'The youngest but the most powerful of them all.' He thought as his grin reaching from ear to ear.

Soon afterwards one of the teachers took the children to a classroom where a small tree decorated with colourful large cones was placed. The parents were asked to watch patiently as the Headmistress Marianne asked the children to take seats and positioned her beside the tree.

"Welcome, my dear children to St. Joan's." she said cheerfully to the excited children, "I am your Headmistress Madame Marianne." she introduced herself to them.

"Bonjour, Madame Marianne" The children greeted her politely.

Marianne nodded and smiled at her new students. Draco was strangely reminded of his deceased headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"Today is your first day at school and as per tradition we always give something to our new students." Marianne pointed at the decorated tree beside her with a flourish.

"There are twenty cones containing your gifts here." she said showing them the decorated tree.

"You will come and pick up your cone without breaking it." Marianne explained the curious children, indicating the fragile looking multi coloured paper cones and smiled mischievously.

The children immediately broke into an excited chatter. They eyed the big cones that was wrapped carefully with paper and considered ways to pick them from the tree without causing damage.

The sorceress unrolled a parchment and called up the children's name one by one alphabetically.

Upon calling, each young wizard or witch stood up and approached the tree to pick the cone he or she had selected. Some were tall enough to reach it easily and claimed their prize without much difficulty. Those who were shorter climbed up the tree to reach their prize.

Draco noticed with contempt that Adrian could neither reach nor climb up to claim his prize. He was considering to help him using a summoning charm when Adrian's name was called.

He was astonished when Adrian approached his headmistress instead of the tree and motioned her to kneel down. Marianne complied looking curious and Adrian said something in her ears upon which the sorceress broke into a laugh.

"Are you sure, Adrian?" Draco heard Marianne asking Adrian who nodded in response. Marianne then turned to one of her teachers and said something in his ear, who left immediately.

"Is anything wrong, Madame?" Hermione asked Marianne looking anxious. She gave her son a questioning look.

Draco could bet that Adrian gave his mother a characteristic Malfoy smirk. It meant that Adrian had a plan to reach his prize.

Marianne waved a hand at Hermione's direction and smiled broadly, "It's perfectly alright Mademoiselle Granger!" She assured a worried Hermione, "This is a test of children's abilities to reach their goals." she said to her. Hermione however looked unconvinced at her assurance.

The teacher took that moment to enter into the classroom and he was holding-

'A broom?' Draco spluttered.

Adrian was going to use the broom to reach his prize!

He and the whole crowd of children, parents, teachers and headmistress watched in utter disbelief as Adrian took the kids broom from his teacher's hand, mounted it and kicked from the ground. He reached the cone he was intending to take within a minute and picked it carefully before landing safely on the ground beside his headmistress.

Hermione let out a cry of joy mixed with shock and ran at Adrian before embracing him tightly in her arms and kissing him repeatedly for his ingenious idea.

From his position Draco only watched them silently unable utter a single sound.

'The Slytherin seeker is finally after his Golden Snitch.' He thought as he let out a breath and eyed his boy and Hermione Granger.

•••••

Alexis Delacour read the Portkey report thrice before putting it on his table. His brow was uncharacteristically furrowed.

'Draco Malfoy and Audré Chombrun Malfoy had visited Brussels during Jean's vacation there.' he thought feeling immensely disturbed.

'But why?' he asked himself, 'Surely they don't know about Adrian?' he rubbed his forehead wearily.

He had filed a petition that morning for information on Malfoy Portkey and received the report just ten minutes ago. The information it contained was making him uneasy and he knew there was only one way of finding out the truth.

He must go to Brussels himself and look into the matter. Meanwhile he would keep it as a secret since he was sure Jean would be scared to death if she came to know that Malfoy was in Brussels while she was there with Adrian.

He reached for his quill and filled up a form requesting an international Portkey to Brussels and upon completion left his office.

He should apply for two days leave from the Minister before making arrangements for his journey.

•••••

Narcissa Malfoy was consulting a list of French foods with Audré that were to be included in the menu for the upcoming party when her son Draco entered the parlour.

"Good evening, ladies." He greeted them both and took a seat across them.

Audré eyed his nephew cautiously and noticed that the strange gleam had increased many folds.

"Good Evening, Draco." She heard Narcissa greet her son. "How was your day?" she asked him.

"Excellent, mother." Draco said smugly, "It was perhaps one of the best days of my life." he stated looking immensely proud.

Audré did not know why but her instinct was warning her and she cast a piercing look at her nephew.

Something was not right.

Draco was planning something and she could tell it was concerned with Adrian.

"I am planning to invite the Minister for Magic for the upcoming party, mother." Draco suddenly said, "We used to invite Cornelius Fudge whenever you hosted a party at Manor, mother." He said arrogantly, "I guess this time we could do with the French Minister." He smirked.

"The Minister is a busy man Draco." Audré said to her nephew, "Besides he is very selective about private parties." She informed him.

"I have heard that already, aunt." Draco confessed looking even smugger, "Julian told me that the minister has been subjected to several unsuccessful assassination attempts." He explained to his frowning mother, "But it is essential for me that he attends mother's party at Rochés." He said with a tinge of amusement and stood up.

"Mother, make sure we have the Rochés caviar in the menu. It is a must." He instructed his mother seriously, "Meanwhile I must check on a potion that needs my immediate attention." He said and bade the ladies goodbye.

"What was that about the caviar, Audré?" Narcissa asked her once Draco had left.

"The minister likes caviar just like Draco does, Narcissa." Audré informed her and stood up.

"Excuse me, Narcissa. I need to write some important letters." Audré said and left the parlour.

It was time to write a letter to Beauxbaton Academy of Magic.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Chapter twenty is finally up, guys and gals! Please put your hands together for me. The workload, studying and writing nearly killed me. *shakes head***_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter. But I want more reviews since we are entering into the crucial part of the story. If you can read, surely you can leave a review.**_

_**Louisethelibrarian: I took the sliding idea from your PM. I am a deadly killer fan of Snape and Rickman. I have been watching his movies since 1998 and I love everything about him. As for Audré she would have made Salazar Slytherin look fool had she been in Hogwarts. ;) How else do you think she survived twenty years with Morpheus? *wink* Thanks for the review.**_

_**Nikki98: Thanks for reviewing. Well Audré's thoughts about Draco's plans will be revealed in the next chapter. She can be cruel and she can be kind. That's again duality and that's why she understands Draco perfectly. Some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy and leave another review. : )))))**_

_**Grovek26: Thanks for liking Audré. Narcissa was not weak but she was not strong either. She was brought up with the pureblood supremacy beliefs and she passed them to her son too. She has her parts in making Draco what he has become. It is upto Audré to reverse them now. As for the rabbity boo part, I took the idea from my cousin who used to proclaim that he was a 'Frog Prince'. *rolls eyes*. He was seven at that time and he lives in Canada. Draco's realizations are going to hit him very hard but they'll come slowly. Thanks for review.**_

_**7Amers: the wait is over. *wink***_

_**Real talk: Thanks for liking the description of places and things. They take up a lot of time during writing. As for the school part, St. Joan's is Adrian's first school; he didn't go to any other before it. The rest of the assumptions are here in this chapter. Thanks for review.**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**Now moving to the acknowledgments:**_

_**François Pierre Guillaume Guizot was a French historian, orator, and statesman. He was a dominant figure in French politics prior to the Revolution of 1848 and also served as the French prime minister.**_

_**The description of Abraxan flying horses and Beauxbatons was taken from Harry Potter wiki.**_

_**The Symbolism of Reed means purpose, protection and purification in Celtic books.**_

_**It was stated in Harry Potter wiki that goblins of Gringotts used vault 712 for eating and dancing purpose so I took the idea from there.**_

_**The Reed dancing is a ceremony seen in Swaziland, Africa that happens in September.**_

_**Ancestry of Filius Flitwick was taken from fifth Harry Potter book.**_

_**The concept of Suicide salt was taken from Chinese tradition where wealthy aristocrats consumed 1kg salt to commit suicide. The salt basically thickened the blood and caused electrolyte disorder.**_

_**Roe is fresh and unpasteurized eggs of Sturgeon fish. It is mixed with some salt to prepare caviar which the most expensive food in the world. (The name of this chapter basically means caviar)**_

_**The original fresco of 'The last supper' is in Milan, Italy.**_

_**Well I guess that's all. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 21: Roe and Salt.**

Alexis Delacour stared out of his office window and sighed. He was supposed to be in Brussels two hours ago but the Minister of Magic, François Guizot, had called him for a meeting at the last moment and he had to oblige.

He had seen Hermione yesterday as she and Adrian returned from Adrian's orientation class at St. Joan's. She had told them how Adrian had used a kids broom to claim his cone from the decorated tree at the traditional ceremony. Alexis has watched as Adrian opened his delicately wrapped package in front of them and found his new books, crayons and an Everlasting Water flask, a flask charmed so that water never ran out while drinking from it. Everyone at home was exceptionally happy afterwards and Alexis preferred to keep it that way. Especially for Hermione, who had already suffered enough in her life and shouldn't be disturbed anymore.

Alexis eyed his wrist watch. It was five minutes to eleven and according to minister's secretary Peggy, Draco Malfoy would be visiting Minister François Guizot exactly at eleven o' clock on Tuesday morning. The Senior undersecretary being away at Bulgaria, the minister had asked for Junior undersecretary Alexis's presence during this visit since he couldn't trust the British Malfoys for their famed association with the Dark Lord.

Alexis looked at his vague reflection on the window and smoothed his robes confidently. This would the first time he would be facing Draco Malfoy and he couldn't deny that he was feeling curious about it too. He wanted to see that man by himself; the man he knew had caused so much pain to Hermione Jean Granger. He wanted to assess his personality, weigh his potentials, calculate his shrewdness and defy his arrogance. He wanted Draco Malfoy to understand that not everything revolved around Malfoys and their dirty money.

Alexis strode out of his office to an empty corridor and opened the door of the one opposite to him that bore a shiny sign on it:

_François Pierre Guillaume Guizot_

_Minister for Magic _

_The French Republic_

The Minister's office was a spacious and luxurious one. The room features three large south-facing windows behind the minister's desk, and a fireplace at the north end. It had four doors: the east door opened to the corridor leading to his office; the west door lead to a private smaller study and dining room; the northwest door opened onto the main corridor of the West Wing where he met his special foreign delegates; and the northeast door opened to the office of the minister's secretary, Peggy Sarkozi.

Presently the Minister of Magic was reading a file and he looked up before silently motioning Alexis to sit.

No sooner had Alexis taken his seat; Peggy entered the office closely followed by two men. Alexis didn't turn his head to see who they could be. He already knew one of them would be Draco Malfoy.

Surely enough when the men greeted the minister and seated themselves comfortably, he identified that one of them was Julian Malfoy and the other unmistakably was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Alexis was astonished at the similarity between Adrian Granger and Draco Malfoy. Adrian had the same grey eyes, pointed nose and chin, pale flawless skin and silvery blonde hair that Draco proudly sported. The only differences between their features were that while Adrian's features were innocent and angelic, Draco's were sinful and devilish. Alexis noticed as his cold grey eyes lingered over him and he smirked before turning to address the Minister.

"Thank you very much for your valuable time Minister Guizot." Draco Malfoy drawled and smiled slightly at the Minister, "I have been told already by my cousin Julian…" he motioned at his cousin sitting beside him, "..that you are a very busy man and I have no intention of wasting more time than necessary." He informed them. He then reached inside the black robe he was wearing and took out a roll of sealed parchment which he placed in front of Minister, "I am here on behalf of my mother Narcissa Malfoy to invite you, Minister Guizot, to the dinner party she has arranged this Friday and we humbly request your kind presence there." He finished with a flourish.

The Minister eyed the unopened roll of parchment cautiously and Alexis could tell what he was thinking. When the man couldn't bear to stand Draco Malfoy at his own office alone and there was no chance that he would be attending their party on Friday. Alexis was confident that the minister was going to decline the invitation when he suddenly took the roll and broke seal to open it.

Everyone remained silent as the minister read the invitation letter and Alexis noticed from the corner of his eyes that Draco was staring at him. He returned the stare with one of his own and noticed that Draco's curious look turned to amusement and then to immense smugness. It was unnerving the way Draco was staring at him, as if he was considering him with extra care. Alexis decided to feign irritation and frowned at him before returning to the minister again.

"Well, I must admit that it would be rude if I deny the invitation from Lady Malfoy." The minister remarked after putting down the parchment and Alexis frowned even deeper. 'Was he going then?' he asked himself.

"Mother would be immensely pleased to hear that, Minister, I assure you." Draco proclaimed proudly and stood up, "You must have more important works to attend to and I will not delay you any longer." He said and after extended his hand to the minister.

The minister stood up and they shook hands. Alexis was amazed when Draco extended his hand to him next. He had been expecting him to ignore him. Feeling confident and irritated at the same time he extended his right hand and gripped Malfoy's one tightly.

His hand was exceptionally cold and strong as if made of steel. Alexis looked up and met Malfoy's cold grey eyes that resembled liquid steel. He narrowed them mysteriously at him and gave his hand a rough shake.

"As the Minister's undersecretary, Monsieur Delacour, you are also invited at the party." He said gripping Alexis's hand tightly, "I have made some special arrangements for the Minister and his companions and you surely are included in the luxuries." He informed Alexis.

Alexis mirrored the smirk Malfoy had bestowed him earlier, "I am a very simple man, Monsieur Malfoy." He said, "I prefer simple but significant pleasures over extravagant luxuries. Will your party be able to provide me with that?" he asked indignantly.

Malfoy gave him a mysterious smile and released his hand, "The Malfoys belief in hospitality and excellence, Monsieur Delacour. If you prefer it that way, I'll personally make sure that your simple pleasures are taken care of." He said proudly and turned to leave.

Alexis eyed the Malfoys as they left the Minister's office and looked at the Minister Guizot.

"Minister, I thought you would decline his invitation." He spoke his mind.

The minister, however, twirled the roll of parchment and bit his lip.

"Read it yourself," he said offering Alexis the roll.

Alexis took the roll and unfolded it before settling on his chair. The letter read:

_Minister François Guizot, _

_With great honour, we, the Malfoys would like to request for your kind presence on coming Friday, 3__rd__ September at seven o' clock in the evening for a dinner party._

_The venue for the said event will be at the Hotel Rochés and dress code will be black formal attire._

_We are expecting that you will manage time from your busy schedule to be present on the party and give us the honour of serving you._

_Hoping to meet you in the venue._

_Best Regards,_

_Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy _

"They are arranging the party at the Rochés Hotel, not at the Château? Why?" Alexis asked incredulously, looking up from the letter.

The minister gave Alexis a grave look and sighed, "That's the same question I want to be answered and there is only one way to have it: attend their party."

"Are you suspecting that the Dark Lord's surviving supporters are making a get together party?" Alexis voiced his worst suspicion.

"We can't be sure unless we go and see them by ourselves." The minister opined, "Arrange for a meeting with the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement, Delacour."

"Yes minister" Alexis said curtly to the minister and left his office. He was immensely irritated at the sudden turn of events. He wanted to go to Brussels but he was stuck with the minister until the meeting was over. He decided to leave for Brussels directly from his office to save some time.

However his irritation turned to surprise upon entering his office when he found Hermione sitting on one of the chairs before his desk.

"What a pleasant surprise!" Alexis exclaimed, feeling curious and elated simultaneously. Hermione had never visited his office at the ministry and there must be some reason for doing so this morning.

"Mother told me that you are leaving for Brussels." She said looking tense, "I hope it's not something about that Portkey, Alexis?" she enquired to him.

Alexis was rendered speechless at how accurate her guess was but he chose not to display it.

"Of course not, Jean." Alexis overcame his shock and lied smoothly, "I am being sent there to attend an official meeting with the Belgian undersecretary about issues regarding their foreign students." He informed her. "I am sorry that I couldn't apply for the Portkey report but the minister has been keeping me very busy lately." He apologized looking as sincere as possible.

Hermione smiled at him, looking relieved, "It's alright, Alexis. I am so sorry to disturb you like this." She said and stood up, "I'll leave you with your work, you must have preparations to make for your meeting." She offered.

Alexis did not feel like responding to her query and moved closer to Hermione. It was his first time since they were alone outside the Delacour residence and the sight of the adorable witch in her navy blue robes, messy brown curls and shiny chocolate brown eyes, was making him lose his mind. Before he knew what he was doing he pulled her on a tight embrace and kissed her on the mouth.

The feel of her succulent soft lips on his was the most enchanting, enthralling and mind numbing sensation that had ever coursed through his veins. Alexis did not know that he had been so eager for this small but divine touch that united them at that moment and he felt like never letting go. His eyes had closed the moment he had kissed her and he opened them now only to stare at her pair which sported numerous emotions at once: surprise, delight, assurance and eagerness. He noticed with elated amazement as she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Alexis couldn't tell for how long they shared that divine moment. At last when they broke apart, though no one could tell who did it first, Hermione was blushing so red that her heat was reaching Alexis too.

"I am sorry, Jean." Alexis said softly, feeling ashamed but delighted and still embracing her, "I don't know what happened to me suddenly. I …. I lost control…" he started but Hermione stopped her by placing a soft finger on his wet lips.

"It was the most wonderful thing that happened to me since Adrian was born, Alexis." She whispered at him, "I have never been kissed like this; like being loved, cared and protected." She said with a genuine smile, "I never thought I would be able to tell this to anyone ever again after I rejected Ron, Alexis but I feel so good when you are around. I feel safe and happy. I feel home." She said before closing her eyes and embracing him tightly.

Alexis felt his heart fill with an unknown yet very fulfilling sensation as Hermione leaned on to him. He felt as if she was starving for a bit of romantic touch on her life and promised himself to fulfill her every need whether physical or spiritual.

"I think the Belgian undersecretary will comment severely on the French sense of punctuality if I keep you entangled here any longer." Hermione said and released him at last.

"Who cares about an ugly undersecretary when a pretty witch is embracing a man?" Alexis said winking at her.

"Careful, Alexis! What if the undersecretary turns out to an even prettier witch?" Hermione said playfully.

"His name is Henri De Man and he certainly is not a witch, Jean." Alexis affirmed smiling at her jibe.

"Are you coming home before you leave or you'll leave from here?" Hermione enquired looking somewhat serious.

"I am already late because of yo… minister." Alexis corrected himself hastily and Hermione laughed, "I'll be leaving from my office." he informed her.

"When will you come back?" she asked him after regaining her breath.

"Possibly, day after tomorrow. But if my work gets finished earlier, I'll return sooner than that." Alexis replied, smiling.

"Take good care of my Alexis. Hm!" she instructed him pompously.

Alexis bowed elegantly before her and replied, "As my lady wishes."

Hermione left soon afterwards as Alexis kept wondering about the peculiar turn of events. He had been visited by two most unlikely people in the same morning: the perpetrator Draco Malfoy and his victim Hermione Jean Granger.

•••••

Twelve gigantic and extremely powerful Abraxan winged horses pulled the pastel-blue coach through the clouds and Audré relaxed on her seat thinking that she would be in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in next twenty minutes. The life-size grand carriage was fitted with all the magical modern amenities and was decorated in details with cherubs, garlands and painted panels exclusively designed by French master designer François Bouchard.

Her urgent letter written last evening, asking to meet the Beauxbatons headmistress Madame Olympe Maxime was replied this morning when the giant carriage landed on the vast grounds of the Château to escort her to the school palace. The Wizarding School was located in 'Palace of Beauxbatons' in the Pyrenees in the southern France. A trip from her Château to Beauxbatons palace was a maximum of forty minutes when the giant carriage was used and Audré being one of the members of the board of school governors and Olympe Maxime's close friend was privileged with the special service.

Another fifteen minutes passed as Audré watched the beautiful white clouds that streaked past the window and then she was awarded with view that always rendered her speechless: her old school palace from the clouds.

Beauxbatons palace was a beautiful Château surrounded by lush gardens and large fountains magically created out of surrounding mountains. It had stood over for seven hundred years majestically and yet the place looked marvelous and grand as ever. The school accepted students from France, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Belgium and the Netherlands. British students in the premises of Beauxbatons were unheard of and yet Jean Granger had made it possible successfully, something that made Audré more curious about the young mother.

Audré watched her school in awe while contemplating about different ways to question Madame Maxime about Jean Granger without raising any suspicion, until the carriage descended and landed safely on one of the school gardens. It came to a halt before the main entrance of the palace and Audré noticed Madame Maxime waiting for her at the entrance.

She came down from the regal carriage and approached her host and dear friend Olympe who was waiting with extended arms and wide smile.

"My dear, Audré!" She engulfed Audré in a bone crashing hug, "I have been waiting to see you for so long!" She exclaimed, "Last time we met was almost two years ago during the Christmas banquet here and since then you haven't visited except for the official meetings that are held in the palace." Madame Maxime chided her friend fondly.

"Oh, Olympe, I am so sorry for not being able to visit more frequently!" Audré said as she hugged back the half-giantess, her head barely reaching her chest, "I always wanted to come and stay for a few days, my dear, but I have nobody to take care of the Château during that time. It is a big place and can't be left solely on House Elves since Lillian still isn't competent enough to run it alone." she released her friend, "So tell me how are you doing? I believe I find you healthy and well?" She asked examining Madame Maxime's features.

Her friend, who was elegant and graceful despite her size, looked handsome with shiny olive skinned complexion, huge black eyes and sleek hair drawn into a bun. She was dressed in a pale blue robe of finest satin and sapphire jewelry. She welcomed her graciously into the palace and led Audré to her office.

"I must admit that I was surprised when I received your letter by the urgent owl post, Audré." She said as they walked through the empty corridors, "You never write like that, my dear." She said shaking her head, "That's why I sent my own carriage to bring you here. Is everything alright?" she asked as they reached her office concealed behind a wall of flowing water and entered it.

The office of the head of the school was as one of the finest rooms in Beauxbatons palace and a magnificent example of sumptuousness in decoration. It was a large room divided into bays by giant Corinthian columns with a symphony of blue flock wallpaper, white velvet curtains and figured-silk wall hangings. The Corinthian columns were painted with beautiful portraits while a few portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses hanged from a corner wall.

Madame Maxime took her friend to her private study and motioned her to take a seat. She ordered the castle elves to bring them some refreshments and settled down before her friend.

"So, tell me how is everything going in Château? Has Julian found himself a suitable woman?" she asked Audré, "Last time we talked about him, you told me that he is a complete workaholic and is not interested in anything outside it." she said looking amused.

Audré nodded, "Well, I must admit that Julian is completely like his father, Morpheus, when work is concerned." She said fondly, "I still don't know how he fell for me thirty years ago when the only thing that kept him going was work, work and more work." She said skeptically.

"No dear, you are wrong there," Madame Maxime contradicted her friend, "I have known Morpheus since we both started working at the Ministry and I know that work only kept Morpheus distracted from his horrible past. But it was you who kept him going, dear." She said with a genuine smile, "Your love, your care, your dedication for him, kept him alive and sane for all those years. He wouldn't have lasted that long without you, Audré." She stated thoughtfully and Audré sighed.

"I still can't get over his death, Olympe!" she admitted bitterly, "Even after nine years, I can't sleep peacefully at night thinking about what he had been through when he lived." She said in a sad voice, "And his death was basically due to all those mental pressures he had to go through in the face of those horrible rumours that the Rochés spread about him." Audré shook her head and closed her eyes.

Olympe Maxime reached out and took her friend's hands in her larger ones, "They will get their due punishment, Audré my friend, don't worry about that." she assured her friend, "The Rochés are powerful but from what I have heard, I can tell that the Minister is very suspicious about their recent activities." She informed her, "I have some friends who are close to the Minister and they told me that François Guizot is just waiting to catch them red handed and then the Rochés are done for." She commented looking smug and confident.

Audré opened her eyes and smiled serenely at her friend, "Yes, Olympe. I hope that too." she said with an air of satisfaction at the thought.

"So, tell me why did you want to visit me so suddenly, Audré?" Madame Maxime asked her while offering her some madeleines and tea, "Not that I have complaints about it but I am curious to know what brought you out of your sanctuary." She confessed.

"Before I go on that topic, Olympe, let me thank you for suggesting me Fleur Delacour during my visit to England." Audré said to her friend sipping her tea, "She is a wonderful woman. I knew her father Gustave Delacour since he was a member of 'Order of the Fleur-de-lis' but I never met her before. She had been very helpful." She acknowledged.

Madame Maxime looked proudly at her friend, "Fleur is one of my favourites, Audré. She was one of the Triwizard Champions in last tournament. She is very brave, talented and kind. And I trust her and her judgments completely." She said smugly, "By the way, where did you stay in England? At Malfoy Manor?" Olympe asked looking curious and took a sip from her cup.

Audré was waiting for the question since she brought Fleur's topic and prepared to answer. It was the only way to know how much Madame Maxime knew about Draco.

"No" she replied, "I stayed at a hotel named Rosings. It was a good one." She said, "True that Lucius Malfoy is dead and I have no liking for that place, Olympe, but I couldn't visit it since Draco and his mother Narcissa are currently at France and they are staying at our Château." She said waiting to see Olympe's reaction.

Madame Maxime's expression however remained neutral and Audré felt relieved internally. Maxime didn't seem to know about Jean's perpetrator and it meant she could go according to her original plan.

"So, the families are reuniting at last?" Olympe gave her a snide remark.

Audré snorted, "Not that way, Olympe, the bitterness is still there." She lied and started executing her plan, "After Lucius died, Narcissa and Draco had no relatives left. The Lestranges were done for and there was no Black family anymore." She informed her friend, "So when Narcissa wrote me a letter that she would be visiting France and wanted to stay with us, I thought it was rude to decline her offer." She confessed, "I know you may think that is crazy of me let Lucius's family stay with us after what he did to Morpheus but had Morpheus been alive, Olympe, he would have done the same. He cared about Draco." She stated modestly.

Olympe smiled genuinely at her friend, "I don't think you are crazy, Audré. You are a great woman." She said firmly, "Not every wife can help her husband's tormentors." She commented wisely.

'I have my own reasons for that, Olympe.' Audré thought and smiled at her friend. "Well now to the topic of my visit. Well, Olympe I need your help to find someone."Audré replied deciding to tell as much truth as possible. She did not feel like cheating her dear friend.

"Who is it and how can I help you there?" Madame Maxime asked her looking mildly surprised.

Audré looked directly at Madame Maxime's eyes, "Her name is Jean Granger and she's one of your ex-students." She said evenly, "She's originally an English woman who studied her first six years at Hogwarts but then she moved here six years ago to complete her education. She played a very important role in the second Wizarding war against Lord Voldemort and in the process lost her parents. When she arrived here she was pregnant and afterwards she gave birth to a boy." She stated as much truth as she could before switching to lie, "During my visit in England I came to know about a plot that some long lost supporters of the Lord Voldemort are looking for her and that her life is in danger. At that time I was only told that her name is Hermione Granger and that she is missing for six years since she left England. They told me that she might be in France and asked me to look for her here. So when I came back, I looked for her using her first name and it yielded no positive results. Until yesterday when one of Lillian's friends told me that there was a Granger in her class who studied in Beauxbatons only on her seventh year. She told me that her name was Jean Granger and she was from England too. That's why I wrote the letter to meet you to see if you can help me in finding her." Audré explained looking calm and composed.

Madame Maxime was beside herself at her words, "I must admit, Audré that whatever I expected you to tell me, was not this." She said and then became grave and tense, "You are looking for Jean, someone whom I have closely guarded for all these years. She was an exceptionally talented witch. In fact it was Fleur who recommended her to us. She was tortured during the war and that's why she left the country. I wouldn't want her to be tortured again. Do you know who are after her?" she asked looking concerned.

"I have no idea." Audré declined though she knew the truth, "I need to find this woman and see how I can protect her from possible attack. That's why I came here urgently. I hope I am not already late." She said looking grave.

"I sincerely hope not, Audré." Madame Maxime prayed too, "Jean stays at Paris with the Delacours." she informed Audré, "She is the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts. Do you want me to write and tell her about possible attack?" she asked.

"No" Audré shook her head knowing her friend would suggest that, "If you write to her like that, she will be scared and may leave her secured home in haste. That way she may fall into further danger." She explained, "Since I have not read about any attack on Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker recently, I hope she is still unharmed." She said narrowing her eyes, "I will talk to her in my own way and offer her protection so that she doesn't have to leave the country again. Besides, Julian is second-in-command in the 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement' and we will use it to catch the attackers too." Audré offered.

Madame Maxime looked relieved at her friend's proposal and smiled, "Thanks my dear." She said, "I guess Jean is in safe hands now. After all, you and Morpheus were right hand men of Albus Dumbledore in France." She commented.

Audré looked at the ring she wearing in her right hand.

Julian had given her, her blue diamond ring this morning at breakfast and informed her that it was carrying a slow poisoning curse which had been curse broken by Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker.

'That means that Jean already knows about Draco and his mother moving here in France. After all it's the Chief Curse Breaker who makes the first inventory.' She thought and rubbed her temple.

Perhaps it was finally time to reveal about Draco's intentions to her. Because Draco was going to stop at nothing, Audré was sure about that.

•••••

"Hey Jean!" Claudia's voice echoed across the dimly lit underground corridor and Hermione stopped on her tracks, "Aren't you coming to the vault 712?" she heard her intern ask her.

Hermione turned around and saw an anxious looking Claudia rapidly walking towards her, "No need to worry, Claudia." She assured her understanding her fear to attend the Goblin's ceremony alone, "I am coming." She said.

Claudia let out a breath of relief, "It is my first time, Jean and I am damn nervous." She admitted to Hermione, "I have heard that those dancing goblins sometimes turn very nasty. It is true?" she asked looking pale.

Hermione took Claudia's hand and squeezed it gently. Her intern still needed time to feel comfortable around the goblins which in truth was quite hard. Even she had had hard time for first two years dealing with the mischievous creatures in Gringotts and now after being promoted to Chief Curse Breaker she could feel sure that they wouldn't dare to play tricks on her.

"Don't worry." She said to a nervous looking Claudia, "They won't do anything to you. They know humans will be attending their dancing ceremony and they'll behave accordingly." She comforted her.

"I tried to reject the offer this morning, Jean but Head Goblin Geccemp was insistent about us attending their damn dancing ceremony." Claudia informed Hermione bitterly, "He said the Reed dancing happens once a year in September and everyone in Gringotts should attend it. But why do they do this…dancing?" she asked looking incredulous; "I never knew goblins could dance. I thought they only knew how to forge metalwork and count coins." She said looking irritated.

"Don't be so severe on them, they also need their share of fun." Hermione tried to make Claudia comfortable, "Besides I have attended the ceremony for last four years and it's hell of an entertainment." She said smiling brightly.

"Really?" Claudia asked looking nonplussed.

"Really." Hermione replied firmly and led her intern to a cart where one of the goblins was waiting to take them to vault 712.

One wild cart ride later Hermione and Claudia stood hand on hand before vault 712. Sensing Claudia's reluctance to enter the vault, Hermione tugged her hand and entered the vault.

Vault 712, which was used by the goblins for their eating and annual dancing purpose, was a high ceiling Rib Vault with no center pillar to support the weight of the ceiling. The arched stone ribs rose from the side of the vault and intersected one another in the center of the ceiling while leaving a spacious cavern below for the goblins to use as they liked. Currently a group of fifty goblins were sporting long sharp Reeds and dancing around a merrily cackling fire to mark their Annual Reed Dancing Festival.

Hermione looked around and saw Geccemp sitting in a corner and singing something in goblin language Gobbledegook.

Claudia's hand was squirming under Hermione's grasp and she looked at her intern.

"Honestly, Jean, this is your idea of fun?" she asked looking horrorstruck at the dancing goblins, "Tell Geccemp that I came and that I left because I had some urgent works to attend to." She requested her and hurriedly left before Hermione could protest.

Hermione rolled her eyes. That girl was not going make a good Curse Breaker if she was scared of goblins in the first place. Curse Breaking was not about dealing with cursed objects only; it was also about cleverness and foresight to deal with the goblins, who were always trying to trick the humans. She approached Geccemp and took the seat across her boss.

"Bonjour Geccemp, sir." She greeted him.

"Bonjour Curse Breaker Jean," he lulled and greeted back, "Why did Intern Claudia left so hastily?" he asked looking amused.

"She suddenly remembered about an important assignment and left to do it." Hermione offered the lie Claudia had provided her, "How is the dance going?" she looked at the dancing goblins that were carrying the Reeds and gave a hearty laugh noticing their weird dance steps.

"Oh, it's just fine, Jean" Geccemp assured her, "Remember first Wednesday of every September is for Reed dancing and it is all about three P's : purpose, protection and purification. According to Celtic Oghams, old wizards used Reed for their hidden magical properties and we goblins being miners, adopted it from them and used it serve our purpose." He said wisely.

"No offence Geccemp, but I used to think goblins were grotesque creatures who were tricky and mischievous. Well most of them are like that." Hermione admitted, "But there are two other who are completely opposite. The first is my Charms professor Filius Flitwick. He was a part Goblin but he was the most knowledgeable Charms master I have ever seen and an accomplished dueler too. He also had good taste since he decorated the Christmas trees for Great Hall and he was a very caring teacher." She said with pride, "The second is you, since you are very well mannered towards us humans. Both of you are exceptions in the name of goblins. Had I not met you two, I would have thought goblins are incapable of merriment." She said and observed the dancing.

Geccemp gave her a mysterious smile, "Have you ever wondered Jean, why of all the candidates for the post of Chief Curse Breaker, I chose you?" he asked her suddenly looking rather serious, "I mean I knew you are talented, patient and brave but you are also a woman and there has never been a female Curse Breaker in the history of French Gringotts." He stated, "Why do you think I broke the tradition?" he asked her again.

Hermione remained silent at Geccemp's query. It was a question that had been nagging in her mind ever she got her promotion but she dared not to voice it. She had grown up on her mother's believe that she ought to beat her opponents in order to achieve her rightful place and her current position as the Chief Curse Breaker was something that she truly deserved. Had she asked Geccemp that why he had chosen a female over so many male candidates, it would have contradicted her own beliefs.

"Though Bill Weasley recommended highly of you, I contacted Filius right after you applied for the post, Jean and he told me that there is none better than you for the job." Geccemp told her simply.

Hermione gasped in surprise, "You….you know Professor Flitwick?" she stammered.

Geccemp smiled serenely and scratched his chin with his long fingers, "I do. His goblin ancestry comes from my family, Jean. We are basically from England. I moved to France with my family fifty years ago when I joined Gringotts." He informed her, "He's two years younger than me. I am seventy one and he's sixty nine." He said looking amused at Hermione's surprise.

"You are seventy one years old?" Hermione asked incredulously and broke into a laugh, "You hardly look fifty." She shook her head in disbelief.

Geccemp looked pleased at her compliment "We goblins age slowly." He told her looking smug.

Hermione was about to retort when another stuff goblin approached Geccemp and leaned down beside him before whispering something in his ear. Geccemp's features immediately turned grave.

"There is no way she can meet her. I have given my word on that matter." He said to his subordinate while eyeing Hermione sharply.

Hermione suddenly felt odd under his intense gaze.

'Was Geccemp talking about me?' she thought.

However before she could ask him about it, Geccemp had left his place and vanished behind the high arched doors. Feeling curious, Hermione followed him immediately. She could tell for certain now that something had happened and she was related to it.

She took the first cart and told the goblin to take her to main corridor that led to Geccemp's office. Her mind was whirling. What was wrong? Why did Geccemp look at her like that? Is it about the cursed object she had dealt? Was the curse not properly removed?

Thousands of questions probed her mind as Hermione descended from cart when it stopped at the main corridor. She walked fast at the direction of her boss's office but before she could reach she heard two voices that seemed to be arguing.

"Madame, I am very sorry, but it is against the Gringotts law to reveal the identity of it's employees." She heard Geccemp's silky voice and stopped on track just before a corner. She carefully peeped and saw the back of an elegantly dressed woman and Geccemp who was looking up at her.

"But it is about my ring, Head Goblin." The woman said in a graceful manner, "Can I still not meet her?" she asked Geccemp showing her ring.

Hermione gasped.

That's the blue diamond ring she curse broke just two days ago.

It was Audré Chombrun Malfoy!

Just at that moment the woman turned and Hermione's eyes fell on her full feature.

She staggered.

It was the woman who was one of the judges at Brussels Drawing Competition.

She was Audré Chombrun Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy's aunt?

What was she doing here?

Clutching her heart and trembling Hermione returned to her office.

'Had she come to enquire about her son Adrian?' Hermione thought her throat completely dry,

'Had Draco Malfoy sent her?' she slumped on her chair.

Hermione closed her eyes in horror and took several breaths.

'Of course not, Hermione Granger!' she chided herself for being so coward when finally her logical part overcame her fear, 'That's highly unlikely. No one knew about Adrian except for Fleur and Bill and she trusted them. They would never tell anything about her and her son to anybody, let alone Malfoy.' She thought and felt slightly relieved.

'You are a Gryffindor Hermione and you can't afford to break down like this.' She whispered and took several calming breaths, 'She probably came to enquire about her ring. In fact she said so. So why am I being so hysteric about it?' she asked herself, 'Besides, Geccemp did not allow her to meet me using official protocol as an excuse.' She remembered what the goblin had said to Audré Chombrun, 'That settles the matter.' She looked up determinedly.

Now that Malfoy and his mother are staying in France such occurrences might happen occasionally. But Hermione Granger was not going to be afraid of such petty issues. She had faced bigger and survived. She had faced Voldemort herself and she had still survived.

She was afraid of no one.

•••••

Alexis Delacour drummed his fingers impatiently as the Belgian ministry official flipped through the files. It was Thursday morning and he was sitting at the office of 'Department for Maintenance of foreign population' in Brussels.

It was a rule to present oneself at the ministry when one travelled to a foreign country so that the ministry could keep a record of the number of visiting foreigner wizards and witches in their land. It also ensured that they received protection and diplomatic help should any need arise. Alexis had declared himself earlier this morning and then asked for the information regarding Draco Malfoy's visit using his designation as Junior undersecretary to French Minister of Magic.

The officer retrieved a piece of parchment at last, "Here, this is the declaration form filled by Draco Malfoy." He said handing him the parchment.

Alexis took the form and read it thoroughly. Everything was alright except for the name of the hotel that he had filled in. It said:

'La Trone Royale – the Palace Hotel' Alexis read and bit his lips.

That's where Jean had stayed with Adrian and her friends during her stay in Brussels!

It might be a coincidence that they both had stayed in the same hotel completely oblivious of each other's presence there; but it was a disturbing coincidence. Alexis returned the form to the ministry officer and thanked him before leaving.

He was sure Jean would have informed them had she seen Draco Malfoy at the hotel or anywhere near the vicinity of the hotel. But she hadn't and that meant she didn't know that he was there. Besides, the biggest proof that Malfoy himself hadn't seen them there was that Jean and Adrian both were alive and safe. Had he known of their presence, Alexis was sure both would have been gravely injured or worse: dead.

Alexis left the Ministry building and stepped on the alley that led out of magical part of Brussels. He had seen Draco Malfoy the day before yesterday and by the look of it he was a very proud and stubborn man. Alexis had noticed the wedding band in his left ring finger and that meant he was already married. He might even have children of his own.

'No, he doesn't know about Adrian.' Alexis muttered to himself and kept walking absent mindedly. 'There is no evidence that suggests he knows, because if he knew he would never stop until Adrian was dead.' He sighed, 'Jean was right! That bigot would do anything to keep his bloodline pure.' Alexis thought and felt somewhat relieved.

He would visit the Palace Hotel in an attempt to find more information but he knew it would be in vain. Those kinds of hotels never provided information about their guests unless the person was a convicted criminal and unfortunately even with the designation of Junior Undersecretary Alexis had no proof that suggested that Malfoy was a criminal.

Alexis stopped and looked up at the sky. There was no way he would tell about his investigation to Jean. His results were inconclusive and based on assumptions. It would only scare her.

The only reasonable solution was to keep a close eye on that bigot until he left France for good. Tomorrow's party could be good excuse for Alexis to start that again.

"A Malfoy and a Rochés!" Alexis said gravely, "Tomorrow's party is going to be a deadly combination."

•••••

Draco scrutinized the magical copy of the famous Muggle fresco that covered the east wall of the grand ball room in the Hotel Rochés.

'The last supper' by Leonardo da Vinci.

Though he drew well, Draco had never invested his talents on that field. But now that his only son Adrian was showing excellence in it, he felt compelled to start drawing again. Draco was planning to draw his version of the 'The last supper' where he would portray Auguste Rochés taking his last supper.

He looked around the ballroom and smirked. His mother's party was roaring and from the look of it, it was going to be a grand success. Draco smiled internally, if his plans went well this party would make it to the history!

He eyed his mother Narcissa Malfoy who was talking to the French Minister of Magic and directed his gaze to the man standing beside him – Alexis Delacour. That man too needed to be taught some lessons but his first priority being the Rochés he had to leave him for the time being. That special potion was for Minister only, otherwise he would have added some in his caviar too.

That reminded Draco of the foods that were yet to be served. His mother had been true to her promise and included caviar as the appetizers. The rest was Draco's doing, he had Imperiused one of the waiters to add the potion in Minister's caviar and serve it to him in a separate platter.

Draco looked at the guests and smiled contentedly. The party was full of ministry officials especially from the 'Magical Law Enforcement'. The Head of the 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement' was attending the party too, something that he had made sure through his cousin Julian. He was talking to other guests completely oblivious of what was about to happen.

The idea had struck him the moment he was informed that the Rochés marketed their own brand of sturgeon caviar in whole France. He had read about 'Suicide Salt' in 'Moste Potente Potions' back in his sixth year at Hogwarts when he had been looking for different ways to kill Dumbledore in Voldemort's order. He had even considered brewing the salt then but there was no way it could be mixed in the Headmaster's food since they were prepared and served by Hogwarts house elves. Besides the ingredients used there were very rare, something Draco managed to obtain this time through the black market in Ruelle Les Halles, while at that time it was impossible to obtain them by breaking into Professor Snape's private store since he was keeping an eye on Draco.

But he had had his opportunity now and the 'Suicide Salt' that he had brewed would be mixed with Minister's caviar and he would consume it inadvertently.

Feeling elated, Draco moved across the Grand Ball Room in proud steps and halted beside his aunt. She was looking beautiful in her emerald green dress robes. Clearly she had chosen to honour the occasion by wearing her husband's Slytherin colour.

"Should I tell them to serve the food, aunt?" Draco asked impatiently.

Audré looked at her watch and shook her head, "It's only eight o' clock, Draco. Let's not make haste." She chided him, "I know you are waiting to take some revenge but let's savour it slowly." She said mischievously, "I have heard that vengeance is sweet." She smiled and winked at him.

Draco smirked at his aunt. 'She is truly a gifted witch' he thought with admiration. He was thankful that his uncle chose such a wonderful woman as his life partner and thus linked him to her as her nephew.

It was half past nine when the dinner was served and it started with the appetizers. Draco watched in anticipation as his Imperiused servant approached Auguste Rochés with the platter containing the spiked caviars.

"Master! Can I have a moment please?" he said inside his head and the waiter voiced them to Auguste Rochés in French.

Rochés was talking to another wizard and he excused himself before turning to his employee.

"What's it?" he almost barked at the waiter, clearly irritated at the intrusion.

"Sir, I was told that you wanted to serve the caviar to Minister yourself." The waiter said nonchalantly and offered him the platter with the spiked caviars.

Draco knew that it was a complete lie that Rochés wanted to serve caviar to minister but he knew that if the idea was presented to him by someone he would never decline it. The man was extremely proud and liked to show off his wealth and influence. His presumptions became true as a moment later Auguste Rochés snatched the crystal platter from waiter's hand and approached the minister in proud gait.

'And the game begins!' Draco whispered to himself.

The minister who was laughing heartily at Narcissa's comment on something looked at Monsieur Rochés when he offered him the platter. "Can I tempt you with some caviar, Minister?" Rochés asked opening the small lid and revealing the contents."

The Minister eyed Rochés with interest and gave him a calculating smile, "Why not Monsieur Rochés?" he asked back and took one caviar crusted cracker before stuffing it whole inside his mouth.

'Easy minister, easy.' Draco thought with immense smugness, 'Caviar should be consumed in amounts smaller than a tablespoon. It is traditional etiquette to eat caviar in small bites, and if you're just learning to eat it, small bites will help you experience the flavor more completely without becoming overwhelmed by the flavor or texture.' He said enjoying the sight.

He knew that the salty taste of the potion would blend seamlessly with the delicate flavour of the sturgeon roe and one of the effects of a properly brewed potion was to make one compelled to eat the poisoned food more.

Surely enough, the minister emptied his platter of crackers and Russian Blini pancakes in five minutes. Draco looked at his mother who was gaping at the minister for his graceless way of eating.

'It's show time!' Draco whispered triumphantly eyeing the Minister and Rochés duo. He could tell that the minister was feeling odd because after ten minutes as he suddenly became grave and his face fell. He eyed his companions suspiciously and excused himself before moving at the direction of the balcony.

Draco knew what he was about to do. The balcony was fifty feet above the ground and he motioned Julian to come towards him.

"What's it, cousin?" Julian asked him once he reached Draco.

Draco looked at the direction of the balcony, "I think you should go and check if the minister is alright." He said, "I don't want any occurrence in my mother's party." He warned him.

Julian nodded at him silently and left immediately to call his Head of the Department. He appeared minutes later with a severe looking wizard and left for the balcony where minister would be standing.

Draco motioned his aunt to a corner and waited for the desired effect. Within five minutes there were loud screams coming from the balcony as someone swore loudly and then two or more bodies hit the floor as jets of red sparks flew inside the Ball Room.

The whole crowd rushed to the source of commotion immediately and Draco followed them feigning concern. When he reached and peaked through horrified crowd he saw Minister of Magic struggling under the combined pressure of Julian and his Head of Department, Monsieur Sergeant.

"Give me my wand, Malfoy." The minister demanded angrily at Julian who was holding a wand high in the air.

"Sir, you won't have it back until you explain why you tried to commit suicide!" Sergeant demanded back.

"Suicide! The Minister tried to commit 'Suicide'?" the crowd gasped and started talking excitedly.

"I see no reason to explain it to you, Sergeant!" the Minister shot back, "Give my wand back this instant!" he demanded and tried hard to wriggle himself free.

"No, sir." Julian said trying hard to keep minister still, "We are sure you are not in your right mind." he said firmly, "Vipond, go and fetch a Healer immediately." He ordered an officer, "Plourde, check for the last thing, minister ate." He ordered another of his men.

"He took some caviar offered by Monsieur Rochés!" Draco heard his mother blurt out suddenly from her place beside the struggling minister.

Draco looked at Auguste Rochés who had turned horrorstruck and ashen faced at the proclamation.

'That was the last nail on your coffin, Pureblood Rochés.' Draco thought with immense pleasure, 'Now I'll see who bullies my son?' he asked in his head arching an eyebrow.

The officer named Vipond returned within a minute accompanying the Hotel's personal Healer who examined the struggling minister and then force fed him some strong sleeping potion. Draco moved carefully behind Rochés as he saw the other officer named Plourde approach Monsieur Sergeant holding the platter in which the caviar was served.

"Here, sir." He said handing the platter to Sergeant, "Monsieur Rochés served minister some of their own caviar in it." he informed his superior.

Sergeant left the limp body of sleeping minister on the ground and stood up. He examined the platter and approached Rochés.

Draco actually saw Rochés gulp and with immense difficulty hid his smirk.

"Monsieur Rochés you are under arrest for the suspicion of poisoning the Minister with unknown substance." Sergeant said pointing his wand at the Hotel owner, "You have right to defend yourself at the court of law and ask for your own lawyer." He said through gritted teeth. He then turned to the officer named Plourde again.

"Plourde, go and issue a search and an arrest warrant. I think we have our man at last." He proclaimed determinedly.

As the minister was levitated to a stretcher and carried away from the balcony, Draco turned and left the place. He would come back for Rochés later. Right now the man was under joint interrogation of ministry and his mother Narcissa Malfoy who was furious.

He saw his aunt who was standing in a corner eyeing the fresco 'The Last Supper' and moved towards her. She looked completely disinterested to the whole affair.

"Are you feeling okay, aunt?" Draco asked her curiously, once reaching there.

Audré looked at him and gave him a sweet smile before wiping her eyes.

"I am fine, Draco. I am free." She said in a determined voice, eyeing Monsieur Rochés.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Okay guys and gals, the MOST AWAITED CHAPTER IS UP!**_

_**I guess it is or was Tom Felton's birthday today or yesterday and I took the opportunity to update today.**_

_**Thanks everyone for follow, favourite and reviews for the last chapter though I wanted more reviews. I am warning now, less than ten reviews, and I won't update the next chapter. *winks mischievously***_

_**Nikki98: Thanks for reviewing. Well Draco is devious. He has been like that since always. I have explained it in this chapter. As for Audré's attempts to meet Hermione, she felt that Draco was becoming edgy in spite of the Oath he has taken. Thanks for loving Alexis. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and leave another review. : )))))**_

_**Grovek26: Thanks for liking previous chapter. Without French my writing speed has significantly improved. As for Audré I already told that she is on no one's side. More of her motives will be explained in this and subsequent chapters. Thanks for the review. : ))))**_

_**Arya: Thanks for liking my story and writing style. Yes this is a DRAMIONE. You'll find it soon enough but the sequence of events will start from this chapter. I never considered writing professionally. I am a doctor and have limited time for writing. Those who write professionally have all day to write. But I thank you for the compliment. Thanks for review. : ))))))))))))**_

_**v-x-y-zz: You are one clever girl, dear. ;))))) But I guess you did not realize how Draco was going to frame him? Did you? As for Adrian's looks and what Audré wants to tell Hermione, you'll have to wait for the next chapters. But I did mention in chapter 12 that Adrian doesn't know how his father looks like. Thanks for review. : ))))))**_

_**Again apologies for any unintended mistakes in English and do feel free to correct me!**_

_**Now moving to the acknowledgments:**_

_**The various ways of voice commanding the rabbits were taken from different articles.**_

_**Diabolic means devilish and Patronus in Latin means 'father'. So the diabolic Patronus means 'the devilish father' which is the chapter's name.**_

_**Well I guess that's all. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 22: The Diabolic Patronus**

Hermione Granger sipped her evening coffee and curiously observed the pair sitting before her on the grass: Adrian and Edmound. The day had been hectic and after helping Apolline and Gabrielle Delacour on their Friday baking sessions, she was now sitting on a garden bench, enjoying her well earned rest.

Alexis had returned from his Brussels tour this morning but Hermione hadn't been able to meet him yet. According to Apolline he was currently attending a party with the Minister of Magic at Hotel Rochés.

The news had somehow made Hermione uncomfortable. After the occurrence with the Rochés regarding Adrian, she detested anything and everything to do with them. She knew that Pierre studied on the same school as Adrian – St. Joan's, and wanted nothing more than never seeing her son bullied again. She had already informed sorceress Marianne about Pierre's bullying nature and received assurance that such things would never occur within the school premises.

Feeling relieved for Adrian, she continued looking at them as Edmound taught Adrian how to give his rabbit voice commands while the said animal ran to and fro.

"Now, Adrian," Edmound told her son who was wearing an orange coloured T-shirt and sitting cross legged on the grass, "Rabbits have very good hearing power and they quickly learn what different sounds mean." He told Adrian, "For example, if they hear you putting down his water bowl on floor, he'll come to drink water." He explained.

"Peter already does that, uncle. Don't you Peter?" his student informed and asked his pet in a squeaky voice, "He comes running to me whenever I return home after school."Adrian said his grey eyes twinkling brightly.

Edmound looked very happy about it and Hermione could not help but laughed. Her eccentric friend could be so childish sometimes.

"That's really very clever of little Peter rabbit!" Edmound praised the animal who was skulking behind a small bush, "A rabbit also gets to know it's name quickly and they react when it hears you say it." he said to Adrian, "If you want to train your rabbit, it is advisable that you always call your rabbit by the same name and avoid confusing nicknames." He informed her son, "Like Peter!" he called the rabbit in a cheerful voice.

"I always call him by his name." Adrian affirmed, "Peter." He also called after his pet.

The rabbit stopped on it's track to run under another bush and straightened it's long white ears.

"See, he hears us." Edmound showed Adrian the quivering ears of the rabbit, "When giving voice commands always say the word followed by the rabbit's name. The tone of voice you use is very important, more so than the actual words because he learns by tones than actual words." Hermione listened as his friend patiently demonstrated her son how to call his rabbit using special tone.

She would have listened more but Eva appeared and sat beside her on the garden bench carrying her own coffee mug.

"So, more lessons on rabbits?" she asked Hermione indicating her brother.

"Yes" Hermione nodded, "It actually sounds like the definition of democracy in Muggle books – democracy is a government of the people, by the people, for the people." She stated noticing the confused look on her friend's face, "Rabbit lesson is a lesson for the rabbit, to the rabbit and by the rabbit's uncle. It's rabbit all over." She pointed out the similarities.

Eva broke into a laugh and Hermione followed.

"So, how was your little chat with mother Apolline?" Hermione asked her after regaining her breath, "What was it about?"

Eva eyed his brother and took a sip from her mug, "I wanted to talk to her about Edmound and Gabrielle." She answered, "She and Monsieur Gustave had been watching them going out together for some time. It would be rude if I don't inform them that they are on a relationship now." She explained.

"Are they?" Hermione asked feeling happy, "I thought Gabrielle was still mad at him for ignoring her after Saining Ceremony." She said.

"She still is and I am happy that she is a tougher than she appears." Eva confessed, "I mean no ordinary woman can continue a healthy relationship with my eccentric brother." She said matter of factly, "But from what I have heard about Gabrielle's elder sister Fleur, she is also doing well with her husband who was bitten by a werewolf. So basically the Delacour women are talented when it comes to control their men." She said looking smug.

Hermione snorted at her comment and looked at Edmound who was now offering small pieces of carrots to Adrian.

"Whenever Peter responds to your command, Adrian, treat him with something natural, like a grape or a piece of carrot." She heard him explaining to her son, "Now let's start with simple words. The first word is 'Come'." He said to Adrian, "Use this to call Peter to you. Use a high, encouraging tone of voice and reward him when he responds by giving him a treat." He instructed Adrian.

"So, how's things between you and Alexis?" Hermione heard Eva ask her.

"How do you… did mother say you about us?" she asked her startled.

Eva gave her an incredulous look, "You think Madame Delacour is the kind of woman who goes around and talks about people's private lives behind their back?" she asked Hermione instead.

"No" Hermione felt ashamed for suggesting it, "Of course mother is not like that; but how did you know?" she enquired.

"I have a pair of eyes, my dear Jean." Eva answered and pointed at her eyes, "The way you blush when he's around, gave it all away." She said wisely.

Hermione blushed and looked away, "Of course I don't blush." She protested feebly.

Eva snorted and curled her lips, "Look at yourself at the mirror now." She conjured a mirror and offered it to Hermione, "You are looking like a tomato." She said firmly.

Hermione chose not to retort and chose to look at her son instead. Edmound was teaching him how to give negative commands to his pet.

"Use 'No' when you want Peter to stop doing something, such as nibbling at the carpet." Edmound was saying, "Use a low, stern tone of voice. If he doesn't respond, pick him up and hold him for a minute before putting him down again. If he still continues then pick him up again, move him to a different area and give him something else to play with." He said to Adrian. Hermione made a mental note to remember it for future use.

"Did he propose you?" she heard Eva ask her and turned to look at her friend.

"Who?" Hermione asked feigning surprise.

"Ahh!" Eva slapped at her shoulder impatiently, "Don't be so dramatic, Jean. You know too well who am I talking about." She admonished her, "Did he propose you?" she asked again.

Hermione realized that it was vain to hide her feelings for Alexis and decided to tell her friend the truth, "He did. Right after I returned from Brussels." She admitted to her.

Eva clapped in delight, "Wonderful!" She exclaimed, "And what did you say?" she asked excitedly.

"I told him that I needed some time to think about it." Hermione said truthfully, "But then some things happened and I decided that I will accept his proposal." She informed her friend.

"What happened?" Eva asked her blue eyes almost popping out of their socket.

Hermione regretted mentioning it to her. Eva might think that she and Alexis had been sleeping together behind her son's back. She felt mortified at the thought of doing so already and turned her attention to Adrian and Edmound again. Edmound was holding Peter above a small stool that he had conjured.

"You can use 'Up' to get Peter to jump onto the sofa for petting. Just use a high, encouraging tone of voice and reward him with a treat when he jumps up." He said to an immensely interested Adrian, "You can use the opposite word 'Down' to get Peter to jump down from the sofa or bed. Use an encouraging tone of voice but with a lower tone and point him at floor level to make him understand the command. If he doesn't respond, give him a gentle push towards the edge but always let him jump down in his own time, don't force him." He said and placed Peter on the stool.

"Down, Peter" she heard Adrian command the rabbit in his innocent voice and point him to the ground. Peter immediately complied.

"Yes, Peter is a good rabbit, just like me." Adrian asserted and Hermione laughed at her son.

"So why be so shy about a kiss, Jean?" Eva threw a snide remark at Hermione and she faced her friend again.

"We are not teenagers anymore, Eva." She said to her firmly, "We can't go on discussing something like kissing Alexis, at this age." She chided Eva.

"Really?" her friend mocked her, "Then tells me how it was like?" she shrugged indignantly.

Hermione felt a small smile appear in her lips as she remembered Alexis's sudden kiss on his office.

"It was warm and very lovely." She confessed before she could stop herself and sighed, "I felt so safe in his arms. He makes me feel special. He makes me feel home." She said more to herself than to her friend.

"You are lucky, Jean, that Alexis is here to take care of you." She heard Eva said as she took her hands in hers, "He's a true gentle man." she assured Hermione, "I have seen him. He really cares for you. He'll make you happy." She said in a soothing voice, "I hope Adrian accepts him as his father." She said looking at the boy who was now practicing commands on Peter.

"I also hope so." Hermione said her, "Adrian likes Alexis as his uncle. I hope he'll like him as his father too." she said absentmindedly.

'True that her son mirrored his real father in terms of physical features but Draco Malfoy was nothing but a disgrace in the name of man and he would be so as a father too.' Hermione thought. 'He was far better off with a father who would love and care for him for who he really was and not judge him for his blood status.'

She was scared for a brief period of time when she had seen Audré Chombrun Malfoy at Gringotts looking for her, knowing that Draco Malfoy was staying at her place. But she had regained her courage afterwards. She couldn't, shouldn't and wouldn't allow herself to be weak again.

Because now she had Alexis by her side.

The father she chose to give her to son - Adrian Thomas Granger.

•••••

The Oak tall case Grandfather clock issued two bold strikes that echoed across the vast compound of Château. From the reverberating sounds, the occupants of the castle, those who were still not in bed, understood that it was two hours past midnight. Leaving her Grand Bedchamber, Audré Chombrun Malfoy gathered the skirts of her unchanged green dress robes and took the staircase that led to the Château's terrace - the only place she felt like visiting whenever she wanted to sit, stroll or rest alone. It was one of her most favourite places in Château and she had taken special care of it by planting numerous pot plants and installing a magical pond that reflected the moonlight.

Audré's head was full of thoughts about the events that occurred just a few hours ago in Rochés Hotel and she found it difficult to sleep. She needed to think clearly before she took any further initiative to contact Jean Granger.

True that she had waited a day after she returned from Beauxbatons and before she visited Gringotts in the pursuit of Chief Curse Breaker Jean, but the results were not as per her expectation. She couldn't meet her over overwhelming protests from the Head Goblin Geccemp that it was against Gringotts policy. Had she succeeded in meeting Jean, it would have made her mission much easier. But now she was left to consider other means to contact the young mother and inform her about Draco's intentions. Audré had devised a plan to reveal the information to Jean in a way that wouldn't frighten her but to do that she needed to see the person first.

Lost in her thoughts Audré reached the corridor that led to the terrace and heard a voice coming from it.

'_Expecto Patronum' _

"Draco?" Audré asked herself recognizing the male voice, "What's he doing on the terrace two o' clock in the morning?"

Feeling curious, Audré covered the rest of the distance in quick steps and reached the terrace only to see a tall, lean, masculine figure with his silvery blonde hair flying in the air pointing his wand at a corner and utter the incantation again.

'_Expecto Patronum'_

'He's trying to produce a Patronus?' Audré asked in her head, 'That's interesting.' She thought.

Audré clapped her hands twice and a house elf appeared immediately who bowed low to her. The sound however caused Draco to startle and whip around to look at her.

Audré looked down at the aged house elf and smiled gently, "I am very sorry to call you, Zilek, at such ungodly hour but can we have some hot chocolate please?" she apologized and requested to the elf.

The elf looked mortified at being offered apology by the Lady of the Château and nodded silently before disappearing instantly.

"Aunt Audré!" Draco spoke at last, "I thought you were asleep." he said eyeing his aunt curiously.

Audré walked elegantly to the seating area beside the balustrades that surrounded the terrace and took a seat.

"Since the day Audré Chombrun became Madame Morpheus Malfoy, she started to mirror her husband's nocturnal habit of not sleeping." She commented and motioned her nephew to take the seat across her. "I was wondering what the Rochés must have done to invoke such wrath from you, Draco?" Audré enquired casually when Draco took the offered seat.

Draco gave a satisfied smirk, "The Rochés live in the same neighbourhood as Delacours and his son Pierre bullied my son Adrian and tore his favourite book." He informed her nonchalantly.

Audré raised an eyebrow at her nephew, "And you framed the whole family and destroyed their hard-earned reputation to punish them for their son's crime?" she asked though not surprised.

Draco shrugged carelessly, "So what?" he asked instead, "No one bullies a Malfoy, Aunt. No one." He said firmly.

Audré nodded her head absent-mindedly, lost in thoughts again. The elf chose to appear at that moment and left two steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the table between them. Audré now determining the course of the conversation on her benefit took her mug and offered the other to her nephew.

"There are several things I want to know about you, Draco." She confessed, "Will you answer truthfully?" she asked him.

Draco placed his wand on the table and took a sip of hot chocolate before nodding silently.

"Where did you learn the Imperius Curse?" Audré asked her nephew.

Draco shifted his long legs and eyed her aunt carefully, "I learned it when I was sixteen." He said leisurely, "My mother's sister Bellatrix Lestrange taught me how to do it." he informed her.

Audré didn't miss the contempt Draco used when he mentioned Bellatrix and decided to explore the reasons.

"Why don't you call her aunt Bellatrix like you call me aunt Audré?" she asked him, "I have heard you once before when you addressed her as your mother's sister, not your aunt." she stated.

Draco put the mug down and took his wand in his elegant hands, "I used to call her aunt Bella once." He informed her, "But that was before I came to know that she almost killed Adrian." he said looking serious.

Audré was astonished, "Bellatrix tried to kill Adrian?" she asked looking incredulous, "How?"

Draco cleared his throat as if trying to admit an unpleasant truth, "The day I….I tortured Granger in our dungeons; Bellatrix used powerful Cruciatus on her. The dark magic of her curse coursed through Granger's veins when she became pregnant with Adrian and caused her lots of pain. It was so strong that when the time for the birth arrived, the Healers said that Adrian might not survive. They even said that nothing could be done to save the unborn child." He said looking horrified at the prospect.

Audré was feeling very curious to know rest of the story, "Then how did he survive?" she asked breathlessly.

Draco hung his head and closed his eyes, "Apolline Delacour saved my son. She gave Granger some tea, made from dried leaves of raspberry and it eased her pain significantly. Later on she gave birth to Adrian." he said biting his lips.

Audré was watching her nephew's reactions with great interest. "Who told you that? Apolline Delacour or Jean Granger?" she asked to see his reaction.

Draco opened his eyes and gave his aunt a sharp look. "I overheard it when Granger was telling this to Adrian." he informed her.

Audré tilted her head absent-mindedly, 'The boy considers every single detail about Adrian very seriously.' She thought. "So Bellatrix taught you to use Imperius curse." She repeated, "What else did she teach you?" she asked.

"She taught me Occlumency and Protean Charm too." he admitted and took his mug again.

"At the age of sixteen?" Audré was surprised at her nephew's way of tutoring, "But they are very advanced and difficult magic." She said.

"Yes, they are and I learned them after I completed my O. W. L s." Draco replied, "I could do non-verbals by then and…Lestrange thought in order to improve my skills I should know how to cast the Unforgivables too. Besides, I was branded with the Mark by Dark Lord and assigned to kill Dumbledore. " he admitted rubbing his temple.

Audré leaned forward on her seat and placed a hand on her nephew's shoulder, "Tell me more, Draco." She requested him.

Draco looked at his aunt's hand and turned to face her, "Shortly after I came back for the summer holidays at Manor, the Dark Lord summoned me. He was furious at father for failing him at the Ministry. Father was in-charge of a Death Eater's assault on the Ministry of Magic and had he succeeded Harry Potter would have been dead. But he couldn't do that and was arrested with some other Death Eater's too." he said rubbing his forehead again, "The Dark Lord was exceptionally angry at him and wanted to punish him badly. So he branded me with the Dark Mark and told me to kill Dumbledore if I wanted to save my mother from his wrath." He sighed heavily, "I was desperate and had to find a way to do what he asked me. I figured that there was a pair of cabinets that could be used to transport Death Eaters to Hogwarts. One of them was in Hogwarts and the other was in a shop called Borgin and Burkes at Knockturn Alley. They dealt with dark objects and father often took me there while buying or selling things from them. But the problem was that the cabinet was damaged by a Poltergeist and if I wanted to use it, I must repair it first." He explained, "So I started repairing it, but it was way beyond my capacity. I feared that I will fail and Dark Lord will kill mother. So I resorted to other measures. I sent a bottle of poisoned mead and a cursed necklace to Dumbledore. Aunt, I had no choice on the matter." He said noticing the grave look on Audré's face, "I also put the local bar woman Madam Rosmerta under an Imperius curse for one year and communicated with her using protean charmed coins in order to know Dumbledore's whereabouts." He confessed, "But even after repairing the Vanishing Cabinet and doing so many illegal things, I couldn't kill Dumbledore when the time came. It was Severus Snape who killed him for me." He sighed and leaned against his chair looking tired.

Audré eyed his nephew in a different light. He was powerful and as she had already rightfully assessed, could use his power and intelligence by any means to reach his goal. He had used an Unforgivable for one year at the tender age of sixteen, he knew Occlumency and he was a stubborn man who would not regret to use extreme measures to get what he wanted or when he was desperate. The way he had used 'Suicide Salt' to punish the Rochés had unnerved Audré slightly but she had eased her conscience thinking that they deserved it. But Adrian and his mother were innocent and they needed protection even if Draco was under Wizard's Oath. He could be devious if needed and only Audré knew how to manipulate him not to take any tricky measures.

"Why are you trying to produce a Patronus, Draco?" she asked him casually while leaving her seat and standing behind his sitting form.

"That day during Saining Ceremony, Sorceress Marianne asked Adrian's mother about my Patronus and I realized that I couldn't do it." he said wearily, "I am Adrian's father and if his mother can produce Patronus then it's a shame that I can't do it." he said bitterly.

Audré took the moment to place her hands on her nephew's sleek blonde hair. She needed to know what her nephew was upto. He was a skilled Occlumens and therefore she couldn't use Leglimency on him. The only way left open was hypnotism.

"I don't think you'll be able to produce a corporeal Patronus when you are tired to death, Draco." She said gently and stroked his hair, "Let me help you sleep." She offered.

Her nephew leaned on her touch and slumped on the seat.

"Close your eyes, Draco and breathe." Audré instructed him and he followed. She kept her touch warm and assuring so that he could feel safe with it and not suspect her real motive.

They remained silent as Draco breathed deeply closing his eyes.

Audré could tell that Draco was drifting into a sleep and she focused her force on his mind. He couldn't fall asleep at this stage and she changed the force of pressure on his scalp. After five minutes of gentle stroking she felt a strange sensation engulf her nephew. He seemed extremely relaxed and more awake than he ever was.

"What's your name, dear?" Audré's asked her nephew.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." he replied immediately.

"How long have you been in your aunt's home?" Audré asked him again.

"One and a half monthes." Draco replied confidently.

"Do you know Hermione Jean Granger?" Audré asked him gently.

"Yes I do" Draco answered.

"What are your plans regarding her marriage?" Lady Audré asked him the crucial question.

"I won't let it happen." Draco informed her.

"How?" Audré enquired. She made sure that Draco felt extremely comfortable so that she could divulge the truth out of him.

"I will bring my son to me." Draco answered and Audré bit her lips.

"But you took an Oath not to harm him or his mother. Then how are you going to do that? Audré probed him.

Draco remained silent for a moment, "I'll not harm them. But I'll not let her marry Alexis Delacour too." he stated in a calm voice.

"How are you planning to bring him to you, Draco?" Audré asked trying to keep calm.

"I still don't know but I'll do it very soon." He admitted.

"When?" Audré asked him as gently as possible.

"Soon, very soon." Draco told her and drifted into a deep sleep.

Audré kept the pressure on his scalp till she was certain that he was in deep slumber. She then left his sleeping for on terrace and started for her bed chamber.

Draco had already proved what he could do anything do in order to get his hands on his son. He had arranged a drawing competition in a foreign country to lure his son out. He had used Polyjuice and Imperius Curse willingly on unsuspecting people to stalk his son. He had even brewed an illegal potion to punish his son's bully. He had taken the Oath and had taken it very seriously. Audré was now dreading for Hermione Granger and her son.

They needed to be warned about Draco's intentions.

That would be the first thing she would do in the morning – go after Hermione Granger.

•••••

Saturday morning started with loud poundings on Hermione's door. "Wake up, Jean!" someone exclaimed, "Wake up!"

The witch in question was sleeping peacefully holding her son in her arms when the sound suddenly woke her up. Alarmed, Hermione threw her dressing gown on her and almost ran to get the door while Adrian stirred on the bed sleepily.

It was Gabrielle. She looked extremely excited.

"Come Jean!" she urged her, "The Aurors have flooded the whole neighbourhood." She informed her and left almost immediately.

Hermione looked at the giant clock on the sitting room of her East Wing. It said that the time was half past five in the morning.

"Why are the Aurors here at such an hour?" she asked herself and went to her son.

"Adrian" she called him who was again drifting into sleep again, "If you wake up and need Mama, go to kitchen. Okay little rabbit?" she asked for assurance.

It was hard to tell whether he heard anything his mother said or not but Adrian nodded sleepily and Hermione left her wing closing the door silently behind her.

Every single inhabitant of the Delacour Residence was wide awake and standing on the garden while looking out through the front door curiously. Apolline, Gustave and Gabrielle were in their dressing gowns too. Hermione noticed that Alexis was not present among them.

"What has happened?" she asked after reaching the small group, "Why is everyone standing here?" she indicated them, "Where is Alexis?" she looked around for him.

Apolline shook her head in disbelief, "There is a raid going on at the Rochés Residence." She said looking shocked, "Alexis is there." She informed Hermione.

"You mean Alexis is conducting a raid at the Rochés house?" Hermione repeated looking bewildered, "Why?" she asked her.

Gustave peeped into the darkened street before answering her, "As far as I have heard the Ministry has arrested Auguste Rochés for some serious offence and is now raiding his family home." he looked at the large number of Aurors patrolling the street, "I woke up hearing the commotion outside and woke Apolline. We still don't know the reason why they are raiding their home but one of the Aurors told us that Alexis is at the Rochés. Only he might be able to tell us but he hasn't returned home since last night." He added gravely.

Hermione felt surprised that Alexis hadn't returned home yet. She had gone to bed after waiting for him till ten o' clock when Adrian declared that he was sleepy.

She waited with them for any news while the Aurors made raid on Rochés house. Then their next door neighbour Madame Defour appeared on their garden looking frantic.

"You won't believe what I have just heard!" she said to them looking positively alarmed, "Auguste Rochés tried to kill the Minister last night." She said in a shaky voice.

Everyone including Hermione gasped at her proclamation.

"Kill the Minister? But why?" Gustave was the first to regain his voice and asked the question everyone was thinking.

Madame Defour shook her head, "I don't know. I just heard that he has been arrested red handed and that's why they are conducting the raid at his home." She informed them.

The three Delacours and Hermione remained silent contemplating her words while their neighbour left in pursuit of more information.

"Should I go and see?" Gustave asked but Apolline shook her head, "No, Alexis is there." She said to her husband, "If the allegations are true, then he must the one conducting the raid as the Junior Undersecretary. You are his father and if you go there looking for news he'll be embarrassed because such information are classified and are not to be disclosed in public." She explained.

Hermione was about to ask why Auguste Rochés would dare to do such a thing when Alexis suddenly appeared in the doorway looking extremely tired. His black dress robe was wrinkled at places and his brown hair was ruffled as he entered his house.

"Alexis!" Apolline, Gabrielle and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

"I can't stay for long." He said in a apologetic manner, "I just need a cup of strong coffee before I can manage to return to the Ministry." He said wearily and settled on a garden bench.

"I'll bring it for you." Hermione offered before the others could even move and ran into the house. She entered the kitchen, whipped up a mug of strong coffee and arranged some madeleines with it on a tray before carrying them to Alexis who was now surrounded by his family.

"Thank you very much, Jean." He gave Hermione a tired smile as took he the tray from her hand and sipped his coffee.

Hermione conjured a chair and sat with rest of the Delacours waiting to hear what had happened. Alexis ate two madeleines and finished his coffee silently before looking up at them.

"Last night there was a party at the Rochés Hotel arranged by Draco Malfoy's mother Narcissa Malfoy." He started and Hermione tensed, "The minister as well as half of the ministry was invited to it. They had also invited me and I had no choice but to attend it since the Senior Undersecretary is still in Bulgaria." He informed them, "Everything went well until the dinner was served when Auguste Rochés suddenly appeared and offered the minister some caviar as appetizers. The Minister took them and after sometime left saying that he needed some fresh air." He said looking grave, "He went to the balcony. Luckily Julian Malfoy and his Head of the Department Monsieur Sergeant also followed him there as a part of security protocol because they prevented him from committing suicide." He informed his family.

"Suicide?" everyone gasped in surprise.

"But everyone said Auguste Rochés tried to kill him?" Gabrielle asked her brother looking confused.

"He did." Alexis affirmed his sister, "Apparently he added something called 'Suicide Salt' in Minister's caviar and fed it to him. It causes intense desire to commit suicide upon consumption." He explained to her, "We found a small box of the salt in his office drawer. He denied the charges of course but everyone saw him feeding the caviars to the Minister. One of the waiters even attested that he had seen him adding something in Minister's caviar before he offered it to him." Alexis shook his head wearily, "That man took very high risks in order to kill Minister. Thought he wouldn't be caught but he was wrong in his assumptions. The moment Minister was invited by the Draco Malfoy to the Rochés hotel, he planned an extensive security protocol for the party." He said and stifled a yawn.

Hermione was surprised at the level of cunningness Auguste Rochés had employed to kill the Minister of Magic. She herself had read about the 'Suicide Salt' in her second year in 'Moste Potente Potions' at Hogwarts. She knew that despite taking only three days to brew, this potion was as difficult as brewing the Veritaserum due to rarity of ingredients and use of some difficult spells. Besides it has hard to detect once it mixed in the body systems. The only way to identify that someone has been poisoned with it was to look for the sign and symptoms in the victim.

"Where is the Minister now?" Gustave asked his son gravely.

"He's been admitted to St. Louis Hospital and is under constant supervision. Auguste Rochés is under our custody at the ministry. He's being questioned as we talk." Alexis replied.

"What about the Narcissa Malfoy and her son?" Hermione asked unable bear any longer, "What is their reaction on it?"

"Well, Narcissa looked extremely furious for spoiling her party but her son Draco was calm and composed. So was Audré Chombrun. I guess they'll be issuing an official statement today." Alexis informed her evenly.

They talked about the bizarre event for another fifteen minutes and then Alexis left for his office.

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief and left the garden before locking the main door.

For the first time in her life Hermione felt no sympathy on her neighbour's distress. The Rochés were rude, proud and their son Pierre was a bully. Adrian was far better off without him haunting the neighbourhood and his school for she was certain that the Rochés would soon leave this part of Paris to hide their ashamed faces.

She climbed the stairs to reach her side of residence, eager to resume her sleep.

Now she felt truly relieved that Adrian would not be bullied in school or elsewhere anymore.

•••••

The golden snitch was fluttering before them – fast, very fast.

Draco put on an extra spurt of speed and gave a steep dive to reach the evading winged golden ball.

"Father, it's very fast! I'll fall!" Adrian exclaimed frightfully as Draco held his petit form and directed his Thunderbolt Ultra to the snitch.

"No, you won't, my son." Draco assured his son sitting before him on the broom, "Father won't let you fall." He told him firmly, "Try to catch the snitch, Adrian. I am taking you there. Concentrate on the snitch." He instructed his son.

His son Adrian turned his grey eyes at the snitch and extended his small arm to catch it.

"Catch it, Adrian." Draco urged him reducing the distance between them, "Catch it NOW!" he bellowed.

Adrian was reaching out; he was inches away from the snitch –

"Draco, why are you sleeping on terrace?" a voice said out of nothingness and Draco woke up, cursing it internally. He opened his grey eyes and noticed his mother standing beside him, looking concerned.

"You have a perfect timing, mother." He said bitterly, remembering the dream he was having just moments ago.

"Something that you still need to learn from your mother, Draco." She commented irritably, "Now listen, the ministry officials are coming to Château in half an hour." She informed him.

"Why?" Draco asked with a slight frown. Surely they weren't suspecting him. He had made sure there were no loopholes in framing Rochés. His puppet waiter had already placed a small box of 'Suicide Salt' in Auguste Rochés's office and would be attesting that he had seen his employer mixing something on the caviars.

"They want to talk about the party at Rochés last night. As if it's us who planned to kill the Minister!" Narcissa said darkly, "Those Rochés! They dare to spoil my party? Narcissa Malfoy's party?" she flared, "I would have hexed him into oblivion had the ministry not interfered!" she gritted her teeth.

Draco stood up and stretched his sore limbs, "Don't worry, mother, I'll sue them so that they become bankrupt in just a few days for their despicable conduct." He said contentedly, "But, I guess they won't have enough money to pay since their caviar business will be done for." He said smugly.

Narcissa looked at him sharply and Draco realized that his mother was curious as to why he was happy instead of being furious. He chose not to comment on the matter anymore and decided to visit his son to complete his victory over the Rochés.

"I am going for a shower, mother." He said to her already leaving for his suite, "I hope I am not late for the breakfast?" he enquired.

Narcissa shook her head and followed her son, "No, though I am done with mine. Audré and Lillian are still there, reading the morning newspapers. And Julian still hasn't returned from the ministry." She said to her son.

"Very well!" Draco remarked, "Then I'll join them shortly." he said and left his mother on the corridor.

After a refreshing hot bath, Draco took extra care to dress himself for the day as he took out his best black shirt and trousers. Afterwards he back combed his platinum blonde hair to give himself a polished finish.

"Father is coming, Adrian." he said to his reflection in the mirror with a flourish and left for breakfast.

The dining table had an aura of graveness about it when Draco reached there. He noticed his silent aunt look up from her newspaper, her eyes sporting something between concern and anticipation.

"Good morning, aunt. Good morning, Lillian." He addressed them both and settled down on his usual seat.

"Good morning, cousin." Lillian greeted back, "Would you like to see the newspapers?" she offered him one.

"Why not?" Draco asked back and took the paper from her hand, eager to see the level of damage he had caused.

"You look well dressed for the morning, Draco." His aunt commented, "Any special occasions?" she asked him.

Draco gave her a proud smile, "I am going to visit Adrian." he informed him, "Besides I heard that some ministry officials will be arriving for questioning." He said nonchalantly.

Audré smiled gently at him and took her teacup, "It will be only Julian and his boss Monsieur Sergeant." She said to him, "They are not coming here to question you or Narcissa. They are coming to thank you since it was your suggestion to send Julian after the minister that saved his life." she told him.

'Now that's called killing two birds with one stone!' Draco thought pleasantly surprised, 'the Rochés are done and the minister is indebted to me for his life. Draco Malfoy, you really are something!' he complimented himself.

Surely enough his cousin and his boss Monsieur Sergeant arrived in fifteen minutes and his aunt invited them to join the breakfast.

"How is the minister now, Monsieur Sergeant?" Draco asked the severe looking man who helped himself with some coffee.

"He's been admitted to St. Louis's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and from what I have heard before I came here, the Healers are trying to flush the poison out of his system." He informed Draco, "He is on restraints, since he tried to commit suicide two more times after he woke up this morning. But the Healers are expecting a full recovery." He said to them hopefully.

Draco nodded knowing that the salt took three days to entirely clear out from the system.

The gentlemen finished their breakfast, thanked Draco and his aunt and left. Draco made a mental note to visit the minister once he had recovered fully. It was not in the nature of a Malfoy to let go of such golden opportunities to create intimacy with influential people.

Draco looked at his watch. Eleven o' clock. He should be off to see Adrian now.

Informing his aunt that he's off to see his son and would deal with the official statement once he returned, Draco left the Château and went to the apparition point located on the west end of the garden.

The next moment he was standing before the moss-covered back door in Delacour perimeter.

Draco cast his usual Disillusionment Charm before entering into the grounds and set off for the staircase leading to the East Wing only to pause briefly beside the kitchen window.

The unmistakable voice of Apolline Delacour discussing about the Rochés with her family reached his ears.

"So the neighbourhood is buzzing with the news!" Draco thought smugly. He saw Adrian running around the large kitchen as his rabbit chased him.

"One rabbit following the other!" he thought amused at the idea.

He was lost in watching them when Hermione's voice echoed across the kitchen and broke his reverie.

"Okay, my rabbits – Adrian and Peter, enough playing for the morning!" she called after them, "Mama asks you both to do your home works now." she said as she left her chair on the dining table, "Adrian, you need to complete your home works." She said him sternly.

"But I want to play with Peter!" her son protested and pouted his delicate lips.

"Peter needs to his home works too, little rabbit." His mother explained him patiently.

"What's his homework?" Adrian asked his mother, surprised.

"Well he needs to take his bath first. Then he needs his weekly health check up and vaccination pellets, Adrian, like the way you have yours with Healer Henriette." His mother told him, "Grandma is being kind enough to do that for her grandson. Now say goodbye to Peter and off to room to do your homework." She instructed him.

Adrian sighed looking resigned and lifted his rabbit in his arms.

"Goodbye Peter." He squealed, "Behave yourself and be good with grandma, okay?"He said and kissed his rabbit before placing him gently on Apolline's lap.

'Trust the bookworm Mudblood to spoil my son's weekend morning with some boring homework.' Draco muttered darkly under his breath and followed his son.

Once inside their suite Hermione instructed Adrian to take out his books and settled him a chair high enough so that he could reach the top of the table.

"So they asked you to write down names of ten birds, ten animals and read a story from your story book." She said inspecting his home work copy, "Now Adrian take out your pencil quill and parchment." She said.

Adrian wrinkled his nose before taking out his parchment and quills. Draco noticed that kids were not provided with inks to dip their quill. Instead they were given pencil quills for writing.

Over the next hour Draco sat on the window sill and watched as his son learned, spelled and wrote the names of ten animals and birds. He noticed that he was a quick learner too.

"Little rabbit, how do you feel about uncle Alexis helping you to do your home works?" he heard Hermione ask Adrian suddenly.

'Why is she asking him that?' he frowned at her irritably.

"He has helped me already with my French alphabets when Aunt Gaby was at shop." Adrian answered looking up from his writing.

"Do you like him little rabbit?" Hermione asked and Draco immediately realizing what she implied, fisted his hands.

"I like him a lot." Adrian told his mother, "He took me to Monsieur Monette! He knows that I love drawing!" he said brightly.

Draco's blood was boiling now. 'His son liked Alexis Delacour for taking him to drawing teacher while he inherited his drawing ability from him – his real father Draco Malfoy.' He seethed.

"Do you think he can be a good Papa for you, Adrian?" Hermione asked her son and Draco left his seat, yelping. 'How dare she ask my son about his step father?' he asked shaking from head to foot with rage.

"Papa?" Adrian asked back his mother looking excited, "He'll be my Papa?" he asked again, "Like a real Papa? Like Louis's Papa?" he asked breathlessly.

'You Mudblood bitch!' Draco screamed inside his head, 'You are trying to brainwash my son to accept your lover as his father?' he pointed his wand at her ready to strike.

"Yes, like a real Papa." Hermione assured her son.

"He wants to be my Papa? He wants to be Adrian's Papa?" Adrian asked his mother, his grey eyes wide.

Draco's skin was crawling at the very thought that his son was calling someone else 'Papa'. He felt like cursing Hermione into oblivion for suggesting it to his son.

"Yes, he wants to be Adrian's Papa." Hermione affirmed, "He said so." She added.

"When will he become my Papa?" Adrian asked Hermione his grey eyes shining.

"A…. very soon, little rabbit." Hermione blushed slightly before answering his son.

Draco straightened himself to his full height and lifted his chin.

'You are terribly wrong, Mudblood.' He thought his eyes grey blazing with rage, 'My son call only me as 'father'; not that Alexis Delacour.' He raised an eyebrow and looked at his happy son.

'It is time to take drastic action' he thought determinedly.

•••••

Audré pinned her silver brooch on her chest and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked reasonably good in her salmon pink dress and Morpheus's silver brooch.

She was about to leave for the Delacour apothecary in pursuit of Jean Granger. Draco had told her how he had found the Delacour residence and she had kept this as a last resort to meet the young mother. She knew Draco was currently at the Delacour residence with Adrian and today being Saturday morning she was certain that at least Gustave Delacour would be in his shop.

She took her wand and purse from the table and proceeded to leave when a knock was on her dressing room door.

"Come in!" she called and Lillian entered her mother's private Boudoir.

"Are you going somewhere, maman?" she asked noticing her mother's attire.

"Yes" Audré replied, "Why?" she asked her daughter.

Lillian came forward and offered her some papers, "These arrived a few minutes ago." She said handing her mother the letters, "By the looks of it the almost all of the Parisian ladies will be visiting our Château in next fifteen minutes." She said her.

"The gossip mongers!" Audré commented darkly shifting through the letters, "I am certain they are coming here to know more about last night's party." She said bitterly.

"What should I do? There will be at least twenty of them." Lillian said looking nervous, "I haven't entertained more than five ladies before and those who are coming are highly aristocratic too." she said to her mother.

Audré snorted and placed the letters on the vanity table, "No one more aristocratic than the Chombrun Malfoy's, my dear." She said proudly, "I guess I can't go out now. Go and inform your aunt Narcissa about the guests so that she can prepare herself before they arrive." She instructed her daughter, "I am coming in a minute." Audré added.

Apparently her plan to meet Jean Granger could not be executed today. The ladies would be staying late to listen to the whole story and she was sure she would have to invite them for lunch too.

Sighing irritably Audré put her purse in vanity drawer and left her Boudoir to welcome her guests.

•••••

Draco looked at his watch which said it was half past nine. His son Adrian had dined and been bathed by his mother who had left minutes ago to bring him his tonic. Adrian was currently sitting on his bed and looking through his favourite story books with his pet on his small lap.

"What will you like, Peter?" he asked his rabbit showing him three books, " 'The Tale of Benjamin bunny' or 'The Tale of squirrel Nutkin' or 'The tale of Tom Kitten'." He read the names and placed the books side by side in front of the rabbit, "Just put your paw on one you want to listen and I'll tell Mama to read it to us." He explained to his pet excitedly.

'Time to come to father, Adrian.' Draco thought as he left his place on the window sill. He pointed his wand at his target.

Peter rabbit was snuggling against Adrian when Draco's Imperius Curse hit it.

As instructed, it jumped down from the bed and exited the suite promptly leaving behind a dumbfounded Adrian on bed.

"Hey, Peter." Adrian called after his pet and jumped from his bed too, "Where are you going? It is time for story." He said as he followed the rabbit and went for the stairs.

Draco immediately followed his son and appeared moments later in the garden behind him, taking three stairs at a time. He saw Adrian frantically searching for Adrian among the bushes.

"Peter, Come" Adrian said in a high pitched encouraging voice as he looked under a bench for his rabbit.

"Come out, Peter and show yourself to Adrian." Draco instructed the animal under his Imperius curse and the rabbit peeped from under a bench.

"There you are, Peter." Adrian said looking relieved as he reached for his pet, "Why did you run away suddenly like that? Hm?" he asked as he retrieved the rabbit from it's hiding place and lifted him in his arms.

"Jump and run." Draco instructed to the rabbit again and it immediately complied.

"Hey, Peter!" Adrian exclaimed as his rabbit suddenly jumped down and ran away again, "Where are you going?" he ran after it too.

Meanwhile Draco reached the apparition point at the West corner of the garden and saw the rabbit running towards him at top speed.

'Come, Adrian!' he thought triumphantly, 'Come to your real father.' He said to his son as a frantic looking Adrian followed his rabbit and approached him standing on the apparition point.

The rabbit hit the apparition point first and moments later Adrian reached there. Excitation, anticipation, joy and triumph coursing through Draco's veins, he felt his son's petit delicate form hit him, not knowing that his father was standing there under Disillusionment Charm.

Draco closed his eyes and embraced his son tightly along with his rabbit.

The smell of Peach and Honeysuckle invaded his senses and he felt his son shake slightly as he turned on the spot with only destination in his mind – his uncle's Château.

He wrapped Adrian tightly in his arms as he apparated them away from Delacour Residence and moments later when he felt solid ground under his feet, he opened his eyes to see himself standing on the vast gardens of Château.

Adrian was struggling under his grasp and he loosened his embrace before placing his son on the ground before him.

His son clutching his rabbit protectively in his arms was staring at thin air wide eyed. Realizing that he was still under Disillusionment charm, Draco pointed his wand at himself and lifted the charm.

'Finally, father is before his son.' he thought as he appeared in front of Adrian with a flourish.

His sudden appearance caused Adrian to stumble and fall on the grass behind him. His innocent grey eyes were at their widest limit as he stared at the man who suddenly appeared out of thin air.

Draco gave him an assuring smile as he sat down to reach his level. His son flinched slightly and backed away at his movement.

"Adrian" Draco called his son in a soothing tone, "Don't be afraid, my son. Father won't hurt you." He said as he reached out to take him in his arms.

Adrian's wide eyes mirrored horror and disbelief as he finally lifted himself from the ground and turned before running away as fast as his small legs permitted him.

"Mama! Mama!" Draco heard Adrian scream, looking horrified, "Mama! Save me!" he called after his mother as he scampered away.

Draco was on his feet in an instant and he pursued his son, "Adrian! Stop!" he called after his son, "Father will not hurt you! Adrian, listen to your father!" he said as he dashed behind him.

Adrian didn't seem to notice or listen anything at all. He was running frantically clutching his rabbit as if his life depended on it and evaded his pursuer by taking a zigzag course. Draco would have caught his son easily but Adrian used his small height for his advantage and kept going under small bushes while screaming at the top of his voice.

"Mama! Mama!" he howled and darted away from Draco, "Mama, where are you? Come and save me from his man!" he squealed tearfully.

Draco stopped on his track feeling breathless and looked at his wailing son.

He hadn't expected this to happen!

•••••

Audré was about to leave her parlour to change into some comfortable casual dress when a cry hit her ear.

It was a child's voice and it was coming from the gardens.

"Mama! Mama!" it cried, "Mama, where are you? Come and save me from this man!" the voice pleaded.

"Oh my Nostradamus!" Audré exclaimed and ran instantly at the direction of the garden, all the while hoping it was not the person she thought it could be.

As she ran at the direction of the garden through the corridor, Lillian and Narcissa came down stairs and stopped her on her track.

"Who is it, Maman?" Lillian asked her mother as she reached the ground floor, "Who is screaming like that?"

"Just pray that it's not Adrian." her mother replied as she regained her course to reach the garden as fast as possible.

'You are damned Draco, if you have brought Adrian here by force.' She thought furiously as she reached the opening to the garden and stopped dead at the sight.

It was indeed Adrian. He was running around the garden frantically while clutching a rabbit in his arms and screaming for his mother.

'No' Audré clapped her hand on her mouth as realization hit her. Narcissa and Lillian appeared behind her moments later, panting.

"Who is he?" Narcissa asked pointing the crying and rushing kid, clutching her chest for breath.

"He's your grandson, mother and his name is Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy." A voice drawled from behind them.

Audré whipped around to face her nephew, uncontrollable rage coursing through her vein. Before she could stop herself her right palm struck neatly against Draco's left cheek as she slapped him hard.

"How dare you!" she screamed, "How dare you, Draco?" she asked him shaking from head to foot in rage, "I told you not to bring him by force. I warned you against it and still you didn't listen." She shrieked at her nephew.

Draco rubbed the spot Audré had slapped him and gave her a piercing look, "And I told you I won't let him be raised under a step father, aunt." he shot back at her, "Malfoys are never raised under step fathers!" he growled.

"Fine!" Audré nodded her head and tilted it to a frightful Adrian who was still running around the garden, "Go, father, raise your son!" she offered him sarcastically.

Draco eyed Adrian and looked at his aunt with eyes full of determination, "I will, aunt! I will raise my son." he said and looked at his mother.

"Mother, take care of your grandson while I go and bring his mother." He said and left for the apparition point.

Audré looked at the retreating form of her nephew and closed her eyes.

'She had failed to save the young boy and his mother.' She thought shaking her head, 'There is no way Draco would let go of Adrian and she can't harm her nephew in order to save them.'

"What are you upto, Draco?" she asked herself and directed her gaze to Lillian.

"Lillian, go and try to calm down the boy." She said to her daughter who nodded and pursued after Adrian immediately.

"Is he really my grandson?" Audré heard Narcissa asking her from behind.

"You'll understand once you see him yourself, Narcissa." Audré answered looking extremely grave.

According to Wizarding rules, the moment a father claimed his child as his own, an inseparable bond is created between them. It gave his child protection until he or she came of age at seventeen. Draco had finally claimed his son and brought him to the pace he lived. There was no turning back now. They way led only forward.

Audré sincerely hoped that the way forward wouldn't be dark.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: So my dear readers, the chapter that we have been waiting for has arrived.**_

_**THE TRIO MEET AT LAST!**_

_**I can't believe I finished this mammoth task of writing it. It took me a lot of analysis about numerous things to make this chapter look believable.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE 1: Some of the readers may ask me about Hermione's actions in this chapter and I would like to answer them beforehand. In my analysis about human behaviour, I have seen that extreme rage can make man to anything. He can pull a trigger, throw a man from roof, poison him or take any measures to let his anger out. Please consider it when you read Hermione's reaction on meeting Draco.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE 2: Out of fear and extreme desperation human usually chooses the desperation. The hope on the other side of desperation gives them courage to conquer the fear.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE 3: The idea about multiple partners is a well known practice from ancient times in human history. Nowadays people can have one spouse but they can have multiple partners while in the Middle Age men used to have multiple wives. Almost every king in the history of human civilization had numerous mistresses with whom they had children (I have checked several articles and can show proof) but the Heir to the throne was usually one. I have taken this concept for this chapter to explain some issues.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE 4: The idea about not being able leave one's home before seventeen came from Harry's inability to leave his aunt's house despite being abused there. I took the idea and explained it my way.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It was most rewarding. : )))))))))))))**_

_**Louisthelibrarian: thanks for liking my work and my 'devious' plotting. *wink* I tried to make it as much believable as possible. I also hated turning the plot that way but it is an angst story and darkness in Draco's thoughts is one of the key sources of it. As for Claiming, I have explained it in this chapter from my point of view. As for Peter, I simply adore him Adrian's bunny and had to research on his exact rabbit personality. : )))**_

_**Ramyfan: Let's see how you feel about this chapter. ;)**_

_**Real talk: that's really a nice rhyme. *wink*. As for the slowness, I had to write them before this chapter because they had some important clues that will be used in future. They also helped in shaping Draco, Audré, Hermione, Alexis and Adrian's character. Believe me if I say I was waiting it to be over too.**_

_**Cordee: thanks for the review. I hope you'll find this chapter enjoyable and leave review. : )))**_

_**Nikki98: No review is complete without your one on it. Thanks for liking my story; it gives me strength to write more. I hope your thirst will be quelled a little after this chapter. ; )))))**_

_**Arya: I hope you'll find this chapter enjoyable. Thanks for review and don't forget to leave more. : ))**_

_**v-x-y-zz: Thanks for review and liking my Draco in this story. I also don't think he'd be good without any reason. I am looking forward to what you think about this chapter. ; )))**_

_**7Amers: I am really sorry for keep you waiting so long. Please leave your after reading it too. : ))**_

_**Grovek26: thanks for liking my chapter. It's not easy to write. Let's see what happens in this chapter. don't forget to leave your review. : ))**_

_**Kiddo: thanks for liking the story. I simply love portraying psychopaths. *winks* and do leave your review.**_

_**Guest: Thanks for review. I'll appreciate it if you leave your name next time. Yeah, this is really going to be bumpy ride.**_

_**Now moving on to the acknowledgements:**_

_**Please note that it took me hours to find out the exact description of High Altar of Notre Dame cathedral. I used it as a metaphor for the story. You can see the image in Google and check if I am right. And those who have visited the place, please leave a comment on my work.**_

_**I have read Hunchback of Notre Dame and used the reference here.**_

_**The story of Zeus and Hera was taken from Greek Mythology websites.**_

_**The concept of Scared Marriage was taken from there too though I twisted it a bit.**_

_**The vows of Handfasting were taken from several websites on it.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. It took me six days to research and write and I think I deserve all the reviews.**_

_**THERE IS A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!**_

**Chapter 23: Chasing a Mirage**

The Delacour household had six house elves – one for cooking purpose and other five assigned for each of the five members of the family. Twinky, the she elf, who used to serve Fleur before her marriage, was reassigned to Hermione and her son Adrian after she moved to Delacour Residence. Being an outright supporter of elf rights, Hermione seldom called her for any errand. But on Apolline's insistence Twinky, the elf was allowed to clean their suite and wash their clothes. Like Hogwarts elves she also preferred not showing herself.

During her Horcrux hunts with Harry and Ron, Hermione had accepted the bitter truth that she was no genius when it came to cooking. But still she preferred preparing small food items like - juice, cookies and cakes for her son. That was the reason she left Adrian on their bed to fetch his tomato juice with his daily tonic on Saturday night.

She had almost finished on her job in the kitchen when a tired and beaten looking Alexis entered the room and slumped on a dining chair before leaning down and burying his face in his folded arms. Apolline, who was sitting on another chair and checking the laundry, looked up at her son.

"Good Evening, Alexis!" Hermione greeted the exhausted man as she added some black pepper powder in the tomato juice, "How was the day?" she asked him, making a mental note to help Apolline prepare Alexis's supper.

Alexis looked up from his arms and eyed his mother and fiancée wearily, "It couldn't be any worse." He commented gravely, "The Ministry is in complete mayhem." He confessed irritably, "The minister still hasn't recovered and the Rochés are using all their influences to wriggle free." He informed them, "But we have concrete evidence against Auguste Rochés and he's not going to get over this any sooner. All his property has been frozen and his manor is under ministry surveillance. No one can leave the place without our prior permission." He said to them confidently, "What's for supper, maman?" he asked Apolline, "I am starving."

Apolline and Hermione had already warmed Alexis's meal as he talked about the Rochés and served him steaming bowl of onion soup, stew and cheesecake for dessert. As Alexis started devouring his food hungrily Hermione made him a cup of coffee and placed it before him on the table.

"Adrian is waiting for me to read him some stories, Alexis and I have to go now." She told him and Alexis nodded, "You are exhausted too, so eat and take rest now. We'll talk about the Rochés in the morning." she suggested and Alexis smiled gently at her.

"Good night, Jean and give a kiss from me to Adrian." he called after her as Hermione left the kitchen.

However, when Hermione reached her suite carrying Adrian's tomato juice and expecting to hear her son's high pitched squeaks, she found it silent.

'Has he already fallen asleep?' she thought as she approached their bedroom and entered it, 'Did I take too long?' she asked herself and looked at the Grand clock before walking towards the bed expecting to find a sleeping Adrian.

But the bed was empty. There was no sleeping Adrian on it. Instead his story books were sprawled across it carelessly.

"Adrian!" Hermione called her son, putting down the glass on the night stand, "Adrian, Mama brought you your juice." She informed him.

But neither Adrian nor his voice came as a reply.

"Adrian, are you playing hide and seek with Mama?" Hermione asked knowing her son's favourite indoor sport and looked around the room for any sign of his crouching form; but to no avail.

'Something is not right.' Hermione's instincts told her and she proceeded to check the ensuite bathroom.

It was also unoccupied. There was no sign of Adrian being there recently.

The sense of uneasiness was growing inside Hermione now and she left the bathroom to look inside the closet expecting to find her son there.

But Adrian was not hiding there too.

"Adrian, where are you?" Hermione called her son as she checked under the bed and found it empty.

Her uneasiness was now replaced with panic and Hermione started looking through her suite.

Ten minutes later, her throats dry from fear and constantly calling Adrian, Hermione left her Wing and went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mother, have you seen Adrian?" she asked Apolline who was talking to Alexis.

Apolline shook her head, "No!" she said, "Why, dear?" she asked back.

"He's not in our suite." Hermione informed her agitatedly.

"Maybe he is with Gabrielle." Apolline suggested her.

Hermione shook her head, "No, mother. Gabrielle is staying at Eva's place tonight." She reminded her.

Apolline smiled apologetically at Hermione, "Sorry, dear, I forgot." She confessed to her, "He usually goes to her and it automatically came to my mind." she said, "It's alright, Jean, don't worry. Where can he go? Maybe he's in Gustave's study playing with his origami animals." She suggested hopefully.

Alexis looked up from his cheesecake and noticed Hermione's discomfort, "Don't worry Jean, I am going to look for him." He assured her.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly at him before turning to Apolline again, "Where is father?" she asked her.

Apolline waved her hand in indignation, "He is off for a drink at Defour's place and talk about the Rochés." She said to her nonchalantly, "Don't worry, my dear, Alexis and I are going to help you find Adrian." she said to her in an assuring tone.

Shorty after it, the small group left the kitchen in pursuit of Adrian but after thirty minutes of careful search of the big household and looking for Adrian at every possible nook and corner, Hermione reached a dreadful conclusion that was haunting her mind – Adrian was not at home.

•••••

Draco appeared on the alleyway behind the Delacour residence. It was almost ten thirty and the seldom used alleyway was now completely deserted. There was no point in Disillusioning when he had come to take Hermione Granger on person and he breached the Delacour perimeter through the moss covered back door without any Disillusionment Charm upon him for the first time.

The place looked just as it had been when he lured Adrian into it using his rabbit Peter – deserted. But as he approached, Draco heard a female voice calling for Adrian hysterically.

'Granger knows.' Draco thought feeling relieved at the prospect of not having to inform her about Adrian's disappearance. He approached the south garden and saw Hermione searching for Adrian and pleading him to come out. She was alone.

'That's even better!' he thought feeling elated, 'I can just put her under Imperius, apparate us to Château and no one will ever know where she went. Not even her lover Alexis Delacour.' He smirked at the thought.

But the sound of her aunt's slap reverberated through his mind and Draco dismissed the idea knowing that Audré Chombrun would surely kill him if she saw him bringing Granger under Imperius.

'Then I'll put a Silencing Charm on her and then tell her to come with me willingly if she wants to see Adrian.' Draco thought 'Yes, that sounds nice." He thought smugly, "She'll come with me since she's worried about Adrian.' he thought approvingly.

Draco's grey eyes wandered lazily as Hermione browsed the other parts of the garden and then slowly approached where he was standing, completely oblivious of his presence.

'Come Mudblood, come. Adrian's real father is waiting for you.' Draco thought as he prepared his wand in his hand.

•••••

It would be an understatement to say that Hermione's heart was beating fast – it was racing inside her chest. Known widely among her friends and colleagues for her the ability to stay calm and _think_ clearly in a difficult situation, Hermione was so shocked at Adrian's sudden disappearance that she lost her inborn ability to think properly. Every coherent speech lost, every emotion numb with extreme concern and every breath ragged, Hermione searched all the rooms of Delacour Residence thrice in a row and then proceeded to the gardens, expecting Adrian hiding there in an attempt to trick his mother.

"Adrian! Little rabbit!" Hermione's voice echoed around the garden as she called her son, "Come out now or Mama will be very angry with you." She said as she started looking around the garden frantically.

But her threat yielded no response from Adrian and feeling more and more anxious with every passing moment; Hermione placed her wand on her palm like a compass.

"Point me Adrian Granger." She commanded but the wand didn't even stir.

'How was that possible?' she thought breathlessly looking at the motionless wand on her palm, 'Adrian didn't know how to block Locating Spells? Or did he?' she thought incredulously as she restarted her search manually, 'Was he doing this unconsciously? Was he angry with me? But why would he be angry? He was perfectly normal when I left him on bed with Peter.' Hermione thought, biting her lips nervously.

'And where was Peter too? How can he vanish with Adrian? Did Adrian take Peter with him?' Hermione continued her search and tried to look through possible causes behind the rabbit's disappearance.

She had covered almost whole of the vast garden by now but there was still no sign of Adrian or his rabbit, Peter.

"Adrian, please, Mama is extremely sorry if she has hurt you!" Hermione was crying earnestly now as she browsed through the empty garden, "Please little rabbit, come out or Mama will die!" she pleaded, "Please come out rabbity boo, Mama apologizes!" Hermione said wiping her eyes as she moved towards the south garden where Adrian's Saining Ceremony was done, "Adrian, my love….."

"He won't come!" a voice drawled from behind her and Hermione froze.

She felt a peculiar eeriness hit her – as Hermione instantly recognized the unmistakable drawl, the arrogant tone and the cruel words that could only be associated with one person: Draco Malfoy.

Unwilling to believe her ears, Hermione turned on the spot as if on trance and faced the man of the haunting voice standing behind her.

Every single emotion, thought, sense and speech left Hermione at the sight of the most hated man in her life. Unable to do anything at all, she simply stared at him.

Draco Malfoy was glaring at her coldly, his sleek platinum blond hair disheveled, his lips curled in an evil smirk while his wand pointed at her.

"I took Adrian with me and if you don't want to make any fuss….." he drawled again but couldn't finish.

Hermione's Cruciatus Curse hit him straight on his chest so abruptly that Draco couldn't even produce a Shielding Charm. The force of the Curse threw him backwards and he crumpled on the ground, writhing in agony.

The first flood of emotion that overtook Hermione's blank thought upon hearing that Draco Malfoy had taken her most precious gift, her son from her was – rage, hatred and will to kill. Images of her son laying dead, his lifeless eyes staring vacantly, hit her so hard that Hermione couldn't let him complete his sentence before she aimed her wand at Draco and cast the Unforgivable for the very first time in her life.

Every cell of her body cried to avenge her son's death and every breath that escaped from her urged Hermione to suffocate the man lying on the earthly ground, shaking uncontrollably under her Cruciatus Curse.

Before she knew what she was doing, Hermione had covered the distance between them in two strides and kicked Draco Malfoy hard on his stomach who was still squirming under her Cruciatus Curse.

"You dare to touch my son?" she shrieked and kicked Draco again and again on his lean stomach, "You dare to take my son?" she kicked on his pale face thus crushing his pointed nose, "You dare to separate him from me, from his mother?" she howled in despair and kicked him harder on his groin and Draco rolled over screaming frantically, "This is the last day of your pathetic life, Malfoy. Prepare to die like an animal." She said and spat on him while continuing her violent kicks and Cruciatus Curse mercilessly.

In her wrath and thirst for revenge Hermione had not noticed how Draco's agonizing screams had attracted the other occupants of the Delacour residence to the spot where he punished Malfoy brutally.

"Jean, stop it! JEAN, STOP IT!" Hermione heard Apolline Delacour shout as she came into her view, "Jean stop it." she shouted again over Draco's painful howling, "You'll kill him."

"He deserves to die!" Hermione said through gritted teeth, feeling a rage that she never thought she possessed and continued her Cruciating and kicking as Draco rolled over the ground pathetically.

"That's Draco Malfoy." Alexis said recognizing the blond pureblood, "What is he doing here? How did he get in?" he asked Hermione sharply.

"Never mind how did he get in or what he is doing now!" Hermione said through gritted teeth continuing her assault on Draco, "He killed my Adrian and I am going to kill him right here, right now." She said before she lifted her Cruciatus and aimed her wand at Draco's chest, "Avada.."

"Adrian is alive and safe." Draco managed to utter before she finished her Killing Curse and sunk on the ground, panting heavily.

Hermione couldn't believe what she just heard. 'Her son was alive and safe? With Malfoy? The pureblood bigot?'

She wrenched Draco's wand from his hand and held it tightly between her hands ready to snap it into two, "Don't lie to me, you bastard. Tell me where he is or I'LL SNAP YOUR WAND RIGHT NOW." She bellowed at him.

Draco, still heavily panting, looked up straight into Hermione's eyes, "I am his father and I took him at my home." He growled at her.

Hermione let out a high pitched hysterical laugh, "Father? You and Adrian's father?" she said laughing derisively, "Draco Malfoy, the pureblood bigot, is my half blood son's father?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom, "Don't you have your own pureblood children? Or are you not man enough to produce a pureblood Malfoy?" she sneered him.

Draco would have retorted at Hermione but Apolline Delacour cut in at that moment.

"What do you mean by taking him where you live?" she asked him sharply.

Draco eyed the elderly woman, his vision still blurry with Cruciatus, "He's my son and I took him where he should be, at my home." He said panting.

"Then take me to him, you bastard!" Hermione demanded, felling like burning down Malfoy's laying form to ashes but Apolline shook her head and bit her lips, "It's no use anymore, Jean. It's no use!" she said in a defeated voice.

"Why?" Hermione asked feeling anxious at her sudden proclamation.

"Because he claimed him, Jean! Draco Malfoy claimed his son!" Apolline said and collapsed on the grass beside Draco.

Hermione looked around at everyone from Gustave, who had returned home earlier, to Alexis, who stood looking horrorstruck, as they shook their head in despair.

"What do you mean he claimed Adrian?" she asked them feeling stupid, "Adrian is my son. He's my son!" Hermione screamed at them fervently.

Apolline looked up at Hermione, her eyes full of sympathy and patted the piece of grass beside her, "Sit down Jean and I'll explain to you." She said and turned her head to Draco who had managed to sit up with great difficulty, clutching his bloodied and broken nose, "And you Draco Malfoy, don't you dare to make any foul moves." She warned him before pointing her wand at his face.

"Episky." She muttered and mended Draco's nose with a casual flick of her wand.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Apolline had just mended Draco Malfoy's nose knowing what he had done to her and her son Adrian. She felt like berating and charging her for it but every passing moment made her realize that Adrian was alone and frightened. She sat on the grass beside her, impatient for the conversation to be over.

"Before I start explaining about Claiming, Jean, let me ask him a simple question." Apolline said and turned to Draco, "How much can you afford to lose in order to gain Adrian as you son?" she asked him.

Draco eyed her sharply as he rubbed his aching stomach, "I am prepared to risk everything for Adrian." he replied firmly.

Hermione was rendered speechless for the second time since their meeting. Draco Malfoy, the pureblood bigot was prepared to risk everything for her half-blood son!

"Why?" she asked him simply, after regaining her voice.

Draco looked at Hermione with pure loath etched on his face, "Because he's my son and I won't let him grow up under a step father." He said through gritted teeth.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer Apolline then turned to Hermione, "And you, Jean, what are you prepared to do to get Adrian back?" she asked giving her a piercing look.

"Anything!" Hermione cried desperately, "I'll do anything to get back Adrian." she said looking bewildered.

Apolline paled at her answer and looked up at her son Alexis who stood there, ashen faced. "I am sorry, Alexis. I am so sorry." She said sadly at him.

Alexis however didn't utter a single sound. He continued looking at air and then as if some realization hit him, closed his eyes and hung his head. When he spoke moments later his voice was hoarse and his features emotionless. "Adrian is more important, maman!" he said in a strained voice, "He needs protection as soon as possible." He said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Alexis?" Apolline enquired after her son, alarmed.

"To get sorceress Marianne. Only she can perform their marriage at this hour." He said looking demented at the prospect.

Both Hermione and Draco moved away from each other at the word 'marriage', looking horrified.

"Mother," Hermione exclaimed, "what is he saying about marriage?" she asked Apolline breathlessly while watching Alexis's retreating form. Suddenly the true identity of the man sitting before her, hit her and her earlier fears for him returned multiplied manyfold. She grabbed Apolline's arm painfully, "No, mother, no." she shook her head violently; "I can't marry him." She said tears of despair now leaking down her cheek, "He's…he's…he's my…" she lost her speech before breaking completely into tears, unable to convey that she couldn't marry her violator.

"I can't possibly marry a Mudblood!" Draco eyed Hermione's crying form and protested vehemently looking disgusted.

"Watch your foul tongue, Malfoy!" Gustave warned him in an icy voice, from his position beside his wife, "This is not your cursed manor. This is our home and we will not tolerate any insult upon our daughter, Jean." He said through gritted teeth.

Apolline, who was feeling heartbroken seeing Hermione crying hard on her lap, gently stroked her head, "There is no other way, my dear.' She said to her gently, "Adrian is alone and unprotected. He needs his parents, especially his mother." She told her firmly, "His father has Claimed him meaning that his guardianship has passed under his father now." She said and Hermione looked up from her lap, surprised, "The tradition of Claiming goes back to the beginning of Wizarding civilization. It's one of the oldest bonds created between a father and his son which makes him his Heir." She started gently, "In the beginning most of the wizards lived in large clans and they had multiple wives or partners and numerous children from them. But not all the children they sired were Claimed by them. Usually the boy with best looks, greater magical power and good influence over his other siblings was chosen by his father and claimed to be the next Man of the House. After Claiming he and his mother moved in the house with his father while his other brothers and step mothers lived in separate houses." She elaborated.

"But I am not his wife or his partner." Hermione said trying to make Apolline understand the obvious point.

"But you are the mother of the son he just Claimed. And according to Wizarding law, once Claimed a child will only live with his parents until he turns seventeen when he comes off age." She said to her patiently, "Before that, they can't leave even if they want to. It's an irreversible bond, Jean and no one can undo it. In case of orphans, they live in the orphanage that took them or the families that accepted them until they turn seventeen. After that they are free to leave. In case of any abuse or separation between parents, the guardianship passes to the next legal guardian who may be his or her godparents or the ministry who puts them under adoption. Like Muggles there is no fighting for custody in Wizarding community. We live by traditions believing that parents are their children's best protector and thus fighting between spouses is highly discouraged." She said to Hermione in grave voice.

"But Adrian is well protected in my uncle's home." Draco said confidently, "Besides, I have never heard of such ridiculous rule like living with the woman whose son someone has Claimed." He said indignantly.

"You still don't understand it, do you Malfoy?" Gustave said looking irritated, "Your uncle's Château is not Adrian's home. His legal home is where his parents live." He said impatiently trying to make him see the point, "But Adrian's parents live separately because they are not married. So practically he has no home now. The boy is in the middle of nowhere. In this case his rights pass either to Bill and Fleur or to the Ministry. If you are not lucky enough, Malfoy, the ministry officials are already at your uncle's place and interrogating your aunt for abducting Adrian." he said gravely.

"No!" Draco exclaimed and stood up immediately, finally realizing the gravity of the situation.

Hermione stood up too, shaking from rage, "You foul evil loathsome bastard!" she swore and lunged forward to grab his collar but Apolline stopped her, "You brought us here! You made my son homeless!" she shrieked forgetting her earlier fears as Apolline tried hard to restrain her.

"How dare you try to assault me, Mudblood?" Draco screamed and charged forward to slap Hermione but Gustave held him tightly by his arms, "It is you who made me do this, Mudblood whore. I would have let him live with you had you not been so keen to raise him under a step father." He shouted at her trying to free himself from Gustave's iron grips, "Adrian is a Malfoy and Malfoys are never raised under step fathers." He proclaimed proudly.

"Protego." Apolline shouted and an invisible barrier appeared between Hermione and Draco thus making it impossible for them to hit each other. "Fighting will not stop or change anything!" she shouted over their rants, "If you really love Adrian and don't want him to pass under Bill's or Ministry guardianship, do as I say. Get married within six hours because after that the guardianship is permanently lost." She said breathlessly to them.

Both Draco and Hermione fell silent as realization dawned upon them.

"Gustave!" Apolline called her husband who removed his grip from Draco's arms, "Take Malfoy to our sitting room and keep a close eye on him." She said, "Jean will go with me." She said loosening her grip on Hermione's arm, "And Malfoy, you should better get prepared to explain your wife about Adrian and Jean since he will be your legal heir and his mother will be your official partner now." She said to him pointing at his wedding ring.

Draco eyed his ring too and smiled sadly, "You need not worry about that, Mrs. Delacour since my wife is already dead." He said with unmistakable melancholy in his voice before he followed Gustave inside the house.

Hermione didn't have enough emotion left to show her surprise at the news that Draco Malfoy's first wife was already dead. Disappearance of Adrian, reappearance of her arch enemy, the fact that Adrian was alone and unprotected and the news that she would soon be getting married to the man who tortured her leaving behind the man who loves her; was enough to make her senses numb. She didn't protest anymore when Apolline steered her inside the house behind Draco and Gustave; looking too lost to be found ever again.

•••••

Alexis had never felt so miserable in his life. He had lost the woman and child he loved deeply to the man he despised and now their future was in jeopardy.

He could have apparated right in front of St. Joan's but he had chosen to walk there. Though his body was tired from lack of sleep, his mind was alert and walking gave him something to do with his body to keep it awake.

'Give me something to do or I shall run mad!' he thought desperately to keep his emotions at bay.

Yet he had been assigned to do the hardest thing of his life – arrange the marriage of his beloved with another man - the man who was cause of all her miseries. He couldn't believe that he didn't see it coming.

'Malfoy must have seen Adrian in the hotel at Brussels and followed him here to France.' He thought as he rounded a corner and approached the school where sorceress Marianne lived, 'Had I made the connections earlier, I could have saved both Jean and Adrian.' he thought guiltily.

'It is entirely my fault. It's because of me that they are now forced to live with that bigot.' Alexis blamed himself and reached the iron-worked gate of St. Joan's. He knocked and moments later a small window opened to reveal the face of a crooked nosed old man.

"State you name and purpose." he said grumpily at Alexis.

"My name is Alexis Delacour and I have urgent business with Headmistress Marianne." Alexis replied in a grave tone.

The guard opened the door without further protest and Alexis deposited his wand before entering the school premises. The guard, then took a hammer and a heavy brass plate and struck it thrice in a peculiar musical tone.

"The Headmistress will appear at that gate." He informed Alexis and showed him a small gate at the corner of the four sided school building.

Alexis, realizing that the bell chime was a way to communicate with the Headmistress that she had a visitor, proceeded to the small gate where Marianne was supposed to appear. He reached and waited there patiently and moments later Marianne arrived wearing a formal green robe.

"Good evening, Headmistress!" Alexis greeted her as normally as possible, "Sorry to disturb you at such an hour but an emergency has come upon." He said in an apologetic tone.

"It's alright Alexis Delacour." The headmistress assured him smiling gently, "People never visit me at this hour unless it is an emergency. What is it?" she asked him curiously.

Alexis took a deep breath and tried to calm his inner turmoil, "I came here to ask you to perform a marriage." He said in a forced normal voice.

"Marriage? At this hour? Between whom?" Marianne asked him looking grave instead of cheerful.

"Between Adrian's father and mother – Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Malfoy!" Alexis informed her heavy heartedly.

"Draco Malfoy." Marianne muttered narrowing her eyes, "The Dragon…I see…" she said thoughtfully, "Very well. Bring them to Notre Dame as soon as possible and I'll perform their marriage." She told Alexis motioning him to leave.

But Alexis didn't move, "Headmistress, there is another thing I need to tell you. Jean and Malfoy are not in good terms and are being forced to this marriage for the sake of Adrian's protection." He informed her, "While I think Malfoy may not harm Adrian physically, I fear that Jean is in risk of being tortured by him. Is there any way a marriage vow can protect her by incapacitating Malfoy should he try to attack her?" he asked the Headmistress anxiously.

Marianne's face hardened at his query, "Well in that case, I can perform a 'Sacred Marriage' with Handfasting. That way Jean will be twice protected." She replied thoughtfully, "But if her future husband is a very violent person than I advice her not to marry him."

"That's not an option anymore, Headmistress." Alexis assured her gravely and turned to leave.

As he walked back to Delacour residence, his legs feeling like heavy lids, Alexis couldn't help but feel extreme sorrow engulf him.

'Why is it always the women who are forced to make sacrifices?' he thought with a melancholic smile in his lips.

•••••

In her tender age of twenty five years Hermione Granger had faced many things. She had faced a black fire while searching for Philosopher's Stone in her first year. She had been petrified by a basilisk in her second year. She had used a Time Turner in the face of saving innocent lives of Sirius Black and Buckbeak in her third year. She had fought Death Eaters in the bowels of Ministry in her fifth year and in Hogwarts in her sixth year. She had obliviated her parents before taking part in Horcrux hunt with her friends in her seventh year and most importantly in her final year she gave birth to child which had resulted from her violation.

But never had Hermione felt such sense of hopelessness engulf her. She felt like entering a dark tunnel with no light at the other end as she dressed in white robes.

"Dressing accordingly in a wedding is imperative, no matter how dire the situation might be." Apolline had told her before insisting that she wore traditional white colour for bride.

'Bride!' Hermione thought ruefully, looking at her reflection in the mirror, 'And think whose bride I am? Draco Malfoy's.' she looked away from her reflection in disgust.

Alexis had already returned from Sorceress Marianne and informed them that she would be executing their wedding at Notre Dame Cathedral that was just adjacent to the St. Joan's. He had avoided Hermione artfully but told her through his mother that Marianne would be performing a 'Sacred Marriage with Handfasting' to ensure that Draco couldn't harm her without breaking the vows which would bring upon terrible consequences on him.

The knowledge had relieved Apolline immensely and upon asking what was a 'Sacred Marriage' Hermione had been briefed by her.

"The rite of 'Scared Marriage' has originated from the Greek mythology." Apolline said to her as she braided her hair, "According to it, Hera is Zeus's wife and sister. She is the supreme goddess, goddess of marriage and childbirth and takes special care of married woman. Hera's marriage was founded in strife with Zeus and it continued in strife. Falling in love with her, Zeus courted her unsuccessfully. When she declined his offer for marriage, Zeus turned to trickery and changed himself into disheveled cuckoo. Hera feeling sorry for the bird held it to her breast to warm it. Zeus then resumed his normal form and taking advantage of the surprise he gained and assaulted her. Then, he grabbed Hera and brought her to the mountain of Cithaeron to make her his legal wife, so that she could cover her shame." She finished her story and turned Hermione to her, "It is said that Zeus and Hera were the first to perform a 'Sacred Marriage' and since then the custom is being followed whenever marriage is obligatory but there chance that the husband would abuse his wife." She hugged Hermione gently, "Don't worry Jean. If Draco Malfoy puts a toe out of the line, he will turn into a squib. That ritual is unbelievably powerful." She informed and released her, "We will get Adrian and we'll straighten that bigot too." she said to her firmly.

"Sacred Marriage or not, mother, Draco Malfoy is insane like his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione said, sounding not convinced at all, "I am scared for Adrian's future. I don't want him to grow up like an arrogant brat." She said anxiously.

Apolline shook her head and gave her an assuring smile, "He won't be like that, Jean. He has enough innocence in him to drive away every kind of insanity." She said firmly.

"But mother…" Hermione tried to protest but Apolline cut in, "No, Jean, listen. I know this is extremely difficult to marry the person who once tortured you but we women are braver than what men take us for. We have stood up for our rights throughout centuries despite being tortured by them." She said in an igniting voice and Hermione felt as if her real mother was talking to her, "We may appear weak physically but we are stronger than steel and harder than diamond. Don't be scared of that vermin, Jean, you just Crucioed the hell out of him. Just maintain your courage and you'll be fine. Besides we'll be here and any foul play on his part and I'll personally make sure that all hell breaks loose on him." Apolline said with such force that Hermione suddenly felt her strength return.

She embraced Apolline tightly and felt thankful to Fleur for suggesting to stay with her family in France.

"I don't know what I would have done without you, mother?" she said closing her eyes as tears of gratitude blurred her vision.

Apolline hugged her tightly and patted her back, "You would have been fine, Jean. You are a born fighter and fighters never lose courage even when they are alone." She said in a fierce voice.

•••••

'If there's a more helpless feeling than trying to reach someone you love, who's trapped underground, I don't know it.'

It was a Muggle quote that Audré had once read somewhere and she felt that nothing could be more appropriate than it to express what she felt at the moment.

She looked helplessly at the small shadowy form of the boy who was crouching under a hibiscus bush. He was still holding his white rabbit protectively in his arms.

"Don't fidget, Peter," she heard Adrian admonish his rabbit, "I am trying to protect us from that bad man who brought us here." He said to the animal an assuring tone.

Audré sighed, knowing it was no use trying to make the boy leave his shelter willingly. After Draco had left to bring Jean, she sent Lillian to catch the boy who was still running feverishly around the garden. But between Lillian and Adrian, the child was faster and dodged her young daughter successfully several times. Defeated, Audré had then called off her daughter thinking that any further chasing might scare the already panicked child and after running another ten minutes with no one pursuing him, Adrian had finally stopped and taken refuge under a hibiscus bush.

Audré sat down on bare grass covered ground cautiously, carefully keeping enough distance to not scare Adrian and smiled gently at him,

"Adrian, it's going to rain, my dear." She said to him kindly, "Why don't you and your rabbit come out from there?"She offered him encouragingly.

As if to make her predictions true, heavy rumbling issued from the rain clouds that swirled overhead and wind blew ghastly.

Adrian shook his head firmly, "No, we won't come out! We want our Mama!" he said sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

Audré's heart melted at the sight. She felt like strangling Draco for bringing this distress upon this innocent child.

"Listen, Adrian, my name is Audré and I am your grandmother." She started again in her most gentle voice, "I will not hurt you or scare your or let any harm befall upon you. I swear." She said pinching her neck, "Please trust me and come out from under that bush." She pleaded to the boy.

Adrian shook his small head violently this time, "No, you are not my grandmother." He objected in a high pitched squeal, "My grandma's name is Apolline." He told her firmly.

Audré held her hands in surrender at Adrian, "Yes, yes, you are right." She said apologetically, "Apolline Delacour is your grandma but I am also your grandma, Adrian." She said to him warmly, "You have three grandmas, Adrian and I am one of them. The other one is over there, see that lady?" she pointed at the standing form of Narcissa Malfoy who was two feet away from her while curiously observing them, "She is your third grandma, Adrian." she informed him in an encouraging tone, "And this is my daughter, Lillian." She indicated at the young lady standing beside her, "She's your aunt Lillian. We all love you Adrian and we will never hurt you. I promise. Don't be scared of us, dear and please come out." She prayed to the scared child.

But Adrian simply refused to acknowledge that he had two new grandmothers and a new aunt. He shook his head stubbornly and retreated deeper under the bush.

Audré was at her wits end now and decided to whip up a friendly conversation in order to make the boy feel comfortable at their presence. "That's a really beautiful rabbit, you have got, Adrian." she complemented his pet in his arms, "What's his name?" she asked him in a friendly tone.

"His name is Peter and he doesn't talk to strangers. Mama forbids us to talk to strangers." Adrian stated firmly.

Audré looked around in desperation to find another new device to lure the boy out and finally found one, "Adrian" she called him after some time, "You must be hungry, my dear child. Do you want to eat something?" she offered him in a tempting voice.

"No, Mama says not to take food from any stranger too." again came Adrian's firm answer.

Audré resigned and stood up cursing Draco under her breath. She looked at the small shadowy crouching form under the bush and then looked up at the sky as a large raindrop hit her face.

The boy was not going to come out easily. Adrian would rather get drenched in rain but leave his shelter. She pointed her wand at the hibiscus bush and moments later a large bubble appeared that covered it, protecting Adrian from oncoming rain.

The rain started to fall in earnest now and Audré just stood there stoically.

The innocent boy who was supposed to sleep peacefully cuddling his rabbit and his mother was now crouching under a bush – scared, hungry and thirsty. She felt like it was her fault that she couldn't foresee that it was coming; that Draco was going out of her control. She had been basking under the glory of her manipulative powers; too blind to notice any subtle changes in his behaviour.

Audré closed her eyes and looked up into the sky. Hot tears of guilt and failure started to flow down her cheek.

'Let the rain come down and wash away my tears.' She thought as tears and raindrops mingled and flowed down her face.

'How did this turn out like this? How?' she asked herself crying shamelessly now, 'I was trying to help Draco come out of his depression and instead I led him to an innocent child.' She thought shaking from heavy sobs, 'This was not supposed to end like this, Adrian. I vowed to myself that I would protect you and your mother the moment I came to know what Draco had done to your mother. I swore that I would keep you separate until Draco is reformed. But I failed you, Adrian. I failed you.' She thought as tears of anguish escaped her eyes.

Lillian, who had rarely seen her mother crying like this, came forward, "Maman, don't cry!" she said embracing her, "Everything will be alright. Don't worry, Maman." She said stroking her hair.

"You don't understand, Lillian." Audré said between her heavy sobs as she embraced her daughter, "Draco has scared the child so much that he would not be able to trust any of us for a very long time." she said sniffing like a child herself, "A child's trust is a very fragile thing. Once broken, it leaves a marred impression on them." She said in a pained voice.

The rain poured upon the embracing form of mother and daughter as Audré cried her helplessness out. The tears that left her eyes made her feel lighter and then a fuel that she never knew she possessed ignited inside her. Her blue eyes flew open, blazing as a new determination brought her to her senses.

'Draco Malfoy will pay for this!' she said fisting her hands and gritting her teeth. She left Lillian's embrace and straightened herself to her full height.

"You are right Lillian, my dear," she said to her daughter, "I am Audré Chombrun Malfoy and I will make sure that everything ends the way it should be." She said firmly and walked them back under the portico where Narcissa was standing already to avoid the rain.

"What is it, Audré?" she asked her, "Won't he come out?"

Audré shook her head and cast a drying spell on Lillian and her soaked clothes and hair before conjuring a towel to dry themselves, "He's very scared, Narcissa. I have tried my best but thanks to Draco, he doesn't trust us at all." She said to her bitterly.

Narcissa eyes the hibiscus bush through the downpour and turned to Audré, "I really don't understand it, Audré." She told her, "What might the boy have that made Draco do such an irrational act?" she asked her skeptically.

Audré was about to answer when she heard her son Julian call her from the corridors.

"Maman? Maman?" his voice echoed through the long corridor and Audré closed her eyes realizing what was coming.

"I am here, Julian, under the portico." She called from her place and Julian appeared minutes later followed by two ministry officials.

He reached his mother, confusion etched in his face and stopped before her.

"What is this, mother?" he asked her looking startled, "I thought you ladies were in bed in such a weather." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, "What are you doing here?" he asked them.

"We are waiting for Draco." Audré replied to her son evenly.

"Why?" Julian asked looking even more surprised, "And where is he?"

"He went to fetch Adrian's mother." Audré answered him simply.

Julian would have enquired further but the ministry officials chose to interrupt their enigmatic conversation at that moment and Julian was forced to stop.

"Good Evening, Madame Malfoy!" one of them, a portly man with grey hair, addressed Audré, "We have been informed that a boy named Adrian Granger, who was enlisted under the ministry in the custody of H.J. Granger has been brought here by force." He told her in a serious voice, "Is it true?" he asked Audré.

Audré nodded and sighed deeply, "Yes, it is true, Monsieur." She affirmed them, "Adrian's father Draco Lucius Malfoy himself brought him here, though unfortunately the child still doesn't know that Draco is his father." She explained to them.

"Where is Monsieur Draco Malfoy?" the other employee asked this time.

"He left to bring Adrian's mother Jean Granger." Audré replied calmly.

"But we have no document suggesting that they are a married couple." The first employee informed Audré. "Draco Malfoy's name was not mentioned in Adrian Granger's magical birth certificate." He told her.

"Obviously, Monsieur since they are not married." Audré confessed, "And I know that the child may pass under minister's guardianship in that case." Audré confirmed them, "But I am hopeful that they'll return as a married couple and the child will be safe with them." She said to them in assuring manner, "In any case, we still have six hours before Adrian is passed under the ministry and if you have any doubts regarding his safety in my Château, please feel free to be our guest for the night." She offered them confidently.

The ministry officials looked at each other and communicated silently before turning to Audré again.

"We thank you for the offer, Madame, but we must respectfully decline." Said the first employee, "Your family is a reputed one and you, yourself were one of the best Public Prosecutors in France. We don't doubt your intentions, Madame. For now, we will leave the child under your protection but we will return in the morning to see how the matter has progressed." He informed her.

Audré nodded in acknowledgement at them, "Thank you very much, Monsieur." She said giving them an elegant smile, "I will try my best not to disappoint you." She said humbly.

The officials bade her goodbye and left immediately. Julian eyed his mother and aunt.

"Will somebody explain me what's going on here?" he said irritably at them.

Audré looked at the sky and noticed that the rain was over. The sky was clear now, sporting a slice of white moon overshadowed by thin misty clouds. She then turned her gaze to the bubble covered hibiscus bush.

"Come and see yourself." She said to her son and left the portico.

The small group followed her silently and reached the bush under which Adrian had taken shelter. With a silent sweep of her wand, Audré removed the bubble and the most exquisite scene hit their eyes.

There laid Adrian - sleeping while still clutching his rabbit to his chest, his small form curled, his curly silver hairs gently waving in cool breeze, his innocent angelic face looking unearthly in moonlight. He looked like a divine child, as if made by the gods and goddesses and placed there under the bush as an epitome of pure innocence. Everyone looked at his sleeping form enchanted, not daring to make a single sound lest it should awake and scare Adrian, as he breathed lightly in sleep.

Narcissa bent down and crouched forward to get a good glimpse of her alleged grandson. After several minutes of scrutiny, when she carefully stood up, her eyes were full of tear and she uttered a single sentence in whisper,

"Now I understand completely, why Draco brought him here." She said to them, her voice full of emotion, "He is Draco in miniature."

Audré eyed her sister in law and looked again at sleeping Adrian.

"He might look like Draco, Narcissa; but I assure you he is his mother through and through." She commented firmly before conjuring a small white pillow and blanket to place it magically over Adrian.

"Precious baby, sweetly sleep  
Sleep in peace  
Sleep in comfort, slumber deep  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you"

She whispered at him and ushered the others to go inside so that Adrian could sleep peacefully.

"Will you not come, Maman?" her Julian asked her in surprise while Lillian waited by him.

"No" Audré shook her head, "Your Mama is going to watch over this boy until his Mama arrives." She said to him gently, "Go inside, son. You are tired and we have much to deal with tomorrow morning." she said patting gently on his shoulder.

Julian left without another word though Audré knew he and Lillian would be sleeping on the sitting room sofas instead of their bedrooms just to make sure she found them whenever she needed.

'Children can be so amazing sometimes.' Audré smiled and commented to herself eyeing her offspring and Adrian respectively.

•••••

Draco looked around the Delacour sitting room lazily feeling his despair leave him and a sense of triumph emerge at it's place.

'Finally I succeeded in my mission.' He thought smugly eyeing the fifteen century antique vases adorning the mantelpiece, 'I have Claimed Adrian and stopped the Mudblood's marriage in the process. Now she will have to live with me and I'll punish her accordingly for using Cruciatus on me.' He smirked at the thought.

'Oh, Draco, you are just genius!' he praised himself upon discovery.

Alexis and Gustave Delacour, who were standing a few feet away and talking, suddenly stopped and looked at the door. Draco followed their gaze and saw Hermione in white dress robes accompanied by Apolline.

'My dear Mudblood bride!' he sneered at Hermione and stood up. She looked nothing compared to Astoria who was graceful on her wedding day. Draco curled his lips in disgust at the sight of a plain looking Hermione.

He would have continued on his scrutiny of her but Gabrielle accompanied by Eva and Edmound appeared at that moment through the door.

The grandfather clock issued twelve chimes and it was officially Sunday now.

"Won't she need any rings or flowers for the wedding?" Gabrielle asked her mother noticing Hermione's empty hands.

"Rings are not necessary for the couple in 'Sacred Marriage', Gabrielle." Her mother informed her evenly, "Besides, we don't have time for such luxuries as wedding rings when Adrian's guardianship is in jeopardy."

Gabrielle gave Draco a dirty look and he scoffed.

'The Delacours think that they are outsmarting me by making me do some ridiculous 'Sacred Marriage'.' Draco thought raising an eyebrow at Gabrielle's direction, 'The fools don't even realize that I am not after that Mudblood. I am marrying her in order to get my son permanently and no foolish vow or nonsense ritual can prevent me from punishing her. I'll simply brainwash Adrian to leave his mother's ridiculous beliefs and turn him on my side. And the Mudblood will be left alone to witness the great transformation. That will be her ultimate punishment.' Draco felt immensely proud imagining his victory.

He eyed Hermione who looked so pale as if she was on her death bed.

'Let's get married, Mudblood!' he thought triumphantly.

•••••

Always being the bookworm she was famous for, Hermione Granger had read almost all the classic story books by the time she was ten. One of them was 'Hunchback of Notre Dame', a tragic gothic novel by Victor Hugo which was centered on Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris.

In the story a beautiful gypsy dancer, Esmeralda, captured the heart of many men including the archdeacon of Notre dame - Claude Frollo. Torn between his obsessive lust and rules of the church, Frollo tried to kidnap Esmeralda using his adopted son Quasimodo, a hunchback. But when Esmeralda rejected his offer to lie with him, Frollo - blind with his mad attraction and jealous rage, framed Esmeralda for attempted murder on a captain of king's army, which eventually led to Esmeralda's execution by hanging.

With some minor exceptions almost every major event in the novel took place within, atop, and around the outside of the cathedral, and also could be witnessed by a character standing within, atop, and around the outside of the cathedral.

'Ironically there could be no more appropriate place than the Notre dame Cathedral for the most tragic event of her life – marriage to Draco Malfoy, her violator.' Hermione thought ruefully as she faced the magnificent High Altar inside Notre Dame de Paris.

'This is not the altar of marriage. This is the altar of sacrifice.' She thought eyeing the High Altar. The Altar was adorned with a towering statue of the Virgin holding in her arms her dead son – the Christ while figures of Emperor Louis XIII knelt on her left - offering his crown and scepter, and his descendent Emperor Louis XIV on her right, in identical pose without the crown and scepter. It was made of Egyptian marble, cut in the form of an antique sarcophagus, decorated on all sides by cherubim and other rich ornaments in gilded bronze. Three circular steps of Languedoc marble preceded the altar, and the sanctuary itself was approached by four steps in similar, material, bordered by a superb balustrade in marble and gilded bronze, magnificently chiseled.

No gold, diamond, crown or empire could replace for Adrian in her life. Adrian would die without her and Hermione without him. She would not be holding her son's dead body in her arms like the Virgin was holding the Christ, portrayed in the sculptures placed on the High Altar.

'My son is worth everything.' Hermione said to herself determinedly as the sorceress Marianne approached her and Draco Malfoy – standing side by side before the Altar.

"Well, since the cathedral is no longer a parish for Muggles, so baptisms, marriages and funerals are not held here – except for very rare occasions." She informed them and looked around the small group which consisted of the Delacours and Hermione's friends – Eva and Edmound, "However, since I have to perform both Sacred Marriage and Handfasting, I considered that Notre Dame Cathedral was the best option." She explained to them.

An eerie silence followed her proclamation. The church usually closed down at seven thirty in the evening and there were no visitors inside. Besides the small number of guests gathered for Hermione and Draco's marriage were uncharacteristically silent and grave.

"Madame Delacour" Marianne addressed Apolline who was standing next to Hermione holding her hand tightly, "Please light the candles manually. No wand please." She instructed her.

Apolline left Hermione's hand and lighted five red and one white candle placed between the couple and Sorceress.

"The red ones are called God candles and the white one is called Goddess candle, named upon the mythological God Zeus and Goddess Hera. These are an essential part of performing sacred marriage." She informed them.

Hermione remained silent while her partner Draco snorted, both showing no interest in the meaning of the oncoming rituals.

"Draco Malfoy." Marianne addressed the groom in front of her, "Please ask for your bride's hand." She told him.

Hermione, her head turned on the opposite direction, saw from the corner of her eyes that Draco fisted his hand once and then held it straight to her, asking her silently to hold it. She sighed and placed her trembling hand on his one.

Draco's hand was cold and Hermione felt a shiver run down her spine as their skin came in contact.

'Adrian! I will do anything for Adrian!' she repeated the mantra in her head and tried to dissociate her body from her hand that was now gripped tightly by Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione Jean Granger and Draco Lucius Malfoy" Hermione heard Marianne address them both, "Know now before you go further, that since your lives have crossed in this life, you are about to form eternal and sacred bonds." She said to them solemnly, "As you seek to enter this state of matrimony, know that, you should strive to give meaning to this ceremony and the sacred institution of marriage. With full awareness, know that within this circle you are not only declaring your intent to be hand fasted before your friends and family; but you speak that intent to your creative higher powers. The promises made here today, if broken will take away your magical abilities. Do you still seek to enter this ceremony?" she asked them.

"Yes" Draco Malfoy drawled lazily from her side gripping Hermione's hand tighter.

"Yes" Hermione said closing her eyes and picturing Adrian.

"Hermione and Draco" Marianne called them again, "I bid you to turn and look into each other's eyes." She instructed them.

Eyes still closed, Hermione turned slowly to face Draco Malfoy and opened them.

Her partner was looking at her directly, his cold grey eyes full of malice and evil. She felt like looking into the eyes of a cold blooded serpent and the lioness inside her roared in defense. Fired with new determination Hermione faced her adversary with flame of rage and defiance in her brown blazing eyes.

"Will you honour and respect one another and seek to never break that honour?" Hermione heard Marianne asking them.

"We will" Hermione and Draco replied in unison trying to crush each other's hand and Marianne draped a silk cord over the couples' joined hand.

"And so the first binding is made." She declared before preceding to the next vow, "Will you share each other's pain and seek to ease it?" she asked them.

"We will." The couple replied.

"And so the second binding is made."Marianne declared draping their hands with a second cord, "Will you share the burdens of each other so that your spirits may grow in unison?

"We will" the reply echoed across the empty cathedral.

"And the third binding is made." Marianne draped the third cord over their hands, "will you share each other's laughter and look for the brightness in life and the positive in each other?"

"We will" Hermione and Draco replied boring into each other's eyes.

"And so the final binding is made." Marianne proclaimed and tied the four cords together which glowed immediately and wrapped their united hands like strings of light.

"Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust. Above you are the Stars and below you is the Earth. Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow. By the laws imposed upon me, I sorceress Marianne Chevalier officially announce you - man and wife." She declared to the group.

No one except Apolline and Gustave clapped and the wedding was over.

Hermione looked at her newly married husband, her heart full of fear, rage, desperation and sadness. "Take me to my son, Malfoy." She ordered him in a defiant voice.

He smirked at her evilly, "The correct term will be 'our', Granger. Adrian is our son." he said and wrapped his arm around her waist before turning on the spot, disapparating them to Château.

•••••

Draco appeared in the lush gardens of his uncle's Château moments later. He was feeling elated at the prospect of being introduced to his son for the first time.

Granger was struggling against him to let go of her and he withdrew his arms immediately. That woman was not even worthy of his looking at her, let alone his embrace. He had held her blasted hand enough for a life time and had no intention of touching her again.

"Where is Adrian?" Draco heard Hermione demand at him and he pointed at the direction where Adrian had ran earlier, "He ran that way." He snapped at her.

Hermione immediately started running along the path and Draco followed her triumphantly. He was close to his goal.

'Soon Granger will explain that I am Adrian's real father and he'll come running at me.' Draco thought, his heart already swelling in pride and pleasure.

'I have done what no Pureblood father could have done.' He thought smugly as they reached the portico leading to the Château, 'I have married a Mudblood to get my Half-blood son. Not even my father would have done that!' he thought proudly.

"Where is he?" Hermione's question brought Draco back from his reverie and he looked around. His son was nowhere to be seen but his aunt was sitting on grass a few feet away, looking intently at a particular bush.

"If the Ministry has already claimed him, Malfoy, I swear upon my son Adrian that you'll regret the day you were born." Hermione said to him through gritted teeth and Draco fisted his hands. The Wizard's Oath and the Sacred Marriage Vows both prevented him from hitting her straight on her face; otherwise he would have slapped her hard. The memories of her Cruciatus and kicks were still fresh on his mind and he wanted to return them to her with interest.

Draco was about to retort when he noticed his aunt wave at their direction. "Follow me, Mudblood!" he spat at Hermione and left at his aunt's direction.

They reached there in a moment and Audré, who had stood up in the meantime motioned them to stay quiet. She then pointed them at the direction of the bush she was previously staring at and turning his head at it, Draco gasped.

Adrian was sleeping beneath the bush holding his sleeping rabbit.

"My son, Adrian!" he heard Hermione exclaim loudly and run at his direction instantly. He watched as she reached the hibiscus bush and picked up Adrian in her arms, crying and laughing at the same moment.

"Adrian! My little rabbit! Wake up my love! Wake up! Mama is here!" she cried and kissed him feverishly, "Mama's little rabbit, wake up!" she shook her sleeping son.

"Mama!" Adrian was awake in an instant and exclaimed noticing his mother, "Mama you are here." He said breathlessly, "I was scared, Mama. I was scared! And Peter was scared too." he said hugging his mother tightly.

"There is nothing to be scared of anymore, my love." Hermione cooed to her son and continued kissing him on his cheek, "Mama is here and you are safe now." she said hugging him even tighter.

"How did you bring her, Draco?" Draco heard his aunt ask him while observing the reunion of mother with her son.

"I married her." Draco told her simply, "Happy now?" he asked her tilting his head.

Audré turned to Draco and looked straight into his grey eyes, "Happiness is a subjective term Draco. What may be the source of one's happiness can be the cause of another's sorrow." She commented before turning her gaze to Hermione again, "The ministry officials came after you left, Draco. I guess you two had no choice than to marry each other."

Draco nodded silently at her and went to the hibiscus bush, feeling impatient to be introduced to his son.

"Will you not introduce us, Granger?" he asked Hermione as she stood up holding Adrian in her arms protectively.

Hermione eyed him with indifference, "Now?" she asked him nonchalantly.

"Yes, Now!" Draco snapped at her.

Hermione turned her gaze at Adrian who was looking at Draco with immense dislike, "Adrian, do you want to know who this man is?" she asked him.

Adrian nodded his head, "He's the man who brought me and Peter here!" he said holding his rabbit tightly in his arms, "He scared us both." He complained to his mother.

"Well, that's his nature, little rabbit." Hermione commented eyeing Draco, "He bullies and scares people. He loves doing it." she informed him sarcastically.

"Granger!" Draco growled at Hermione feeling his blood boil, "Tell him who I am." He ordered her impatiently.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and turned to her son, "Adrian, do you know who he really is?" she asked him again.

Adrian shook his little head this time and grasped his mother tighter.

Hermione sighed and gave her son a small smile, "His name is Draco Malfoy." She said pointing at Draco's direction, "And he is your father." She told him evenly.

This was the moment Draco had been waiting for ever since found out Adrian was his son. He gave Adrian a genuine smile before extending his hand at him, "I am your father, Adrian." he introduced himself with a flourish, "Come to me, I won't hurt you." He assured him in a gentle tone.

But the look Adrian was giving him made him feel unnerved.

The innocent grey eyes that met his identical pair sported no joy or excitement at the revelation. They displayed fear, dislike and something close to hatred.

"You are my father?" Draco heard Adrian ask him, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes, I am your father." Draco answered feeling jubilant at his victory.

"Are you Pureblood?" came Adrian's next question and Draco was taken aback, not expecting questions about his blood status.

'Well, probably he wants to check whether his father is powerful enough or not.' The possibility hit him and Draco felt relieved, 'Boys always picture their fathers as their heroes and who can be a better hero than a pureblood father?' he thought smugly as his earlier confidence returned to him.

"Yes, I am a pureblood, dear son." he declared with a confident smile, "In fact I am one of the very few real purebloods that still exits!" he informed Adrian proudly.

Adrian however looked completely unabashed at the knowledge that his father was one of the elite purebloods. His innocent gaze hardened considerably and he leaned against his mother.

"Do you hate half-bloods and Muggleborns?" came his next question and Draco was rendered speechless.

'How does he know that?' he looked at Adrian incredulously.

"Do you hate Mama because she is not pureblood?" Adrian's next question tore straight through Draco's heart and he felt horrified for the first time at the accurateness of his son's assumption.

Draco tried to shake his head in denial but it automatically nodded, hypnotized under Adrian's innocent but hard gaze.

"Do you hate me because I am not Pureblood?" Adrian asked his father the fatal question and Draco closed his eyes in horror.

'This is not happening to me.' He told himself, 'This is just a nightmare and Adrian is not asking me these harrowing questions!' he thought firmly and opened his eyes again.

But everything that was happening to him was real and Adrian was staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"Listen Adrian, there has been some misunderstanding." Draco started in a persuasive gentle tone, "It is true that I am Pureblood but I don't hate you, my son." he confessed, his voice full of emotion, "I am your father and I love you. Please believe me, my son, I love you." He pleaded to him.

"No, you don't." Adrian's proclamation was so strong for a five year old boy that Draco became speechless again, "You hate Mama and you hate me because we are not purebloods!" he said heatedly, "You don't care about me or Mama and so you married a pureblood woman." He said accusingly, "You are the reason Mama doesn't have a marriage anniversary. You are the reason Pierre talks bad thinks about Mama. You are the reason Mama came to France to raise me with grandma, grandpa, Aunt Gaby and uncle Alexis." He said in an uncharacteristically violent tone, "You don't love me or Mama like Louis's Papa loves him and his Mama." Adrian admonished him vehemently.

Draco did not know what to say in his defense. His senses had left his body long ago. All that was left was darkness in his heart.

"Adrian, listen to me." He appealed as a last attempt to clean his tarnished image and extended his arms to embrace him, "I don't hate…."

"No, don't touch me!" Adrian exclaimed and flinched in his mother's arm, "Mama, I am scared! Don't let him touch me and Peter!" he pleaded to his mother.

Hermione need not be told twice and she backed away instantly while raising her wand at Draco, "Don't even dare to touch my son ever again!" she warned him through gritted teeth and wrapped her arms more protectively around Adrian.

Draco was gaping foolishly at the mother and son duo; his earlier triumph now turned to a spectacular defeat.

"Come with me, Jean." He heard his aunt's gentle voice from his side, "My name is Audré Chombrun Malfoy and I am Draco's aunt." she introduced herself, "Though I am a Malfoy by marriage, I swear upon my children that no harm will befall you or Adrian as long as I am alive." She said to them in an assuring tone, "Please give me a chance to prove myself and come with me inside the Château. I have already prepared a suite for you two. I know that both of you had been through a lot already and you need to rest." She offered them gently.

Hermione nodded at her direction and followed Audré silently not withdrawing her wand from him for a second.

They left Draco there, staring blankly at the thin air.

'So I have been chasing after a mirage; just like a thirsty man does in pursuit of illusion of nearby water in the desert.' Was Draco's last thought before he collapsed on ground, finally defeated.


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Okay everyone, after the most awaited chapter, the phase B of my story begins with chapter 24.**_

_**This phase concerns Draco and Hermione and I tried to make it as logical as possible for a mortal human like me.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Some of the readers may ask me about Draco's actions in this chapter and I would like to answer them beforehand. As portrayed in books Draco was basically a teenager who was brought up in a manner that made him arrogant and insensible towards other's feelings. In her sixth and seventh book, Rowling made him look more humane but he still had bitterness inside him which was hard to completely let go. His further sufferings in 'my' story made him hardened inside except for the issue regarding his aunt Audré, his dead wife Astoria and his only living son, Adrian. Therefore any rejection on part of his only salvation that is Adrian would hurt him badly and it may drive him to take extreme measures. I have 'seen' many parents do desperate things in their despair and after losing four sons (one alive and three dead) in a row, there was no way I could portray Draco otherwise.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. It was most rewarding. : )))))))))))))**_

_**AnaBrest15: Thanks for review. Well I am sorry but it's a Dramione, my dear. ;)**_

_**Louisthelibrarian: thanks for those encouraging word. *huge grin* They made my time in writing worth spent. I have been analyzing possible ways to make that marriage happen since there was no way Hermione and Draco would marry each other. The turn was brutal, making a woman marry her violator but it is essential for the story. Thanks for liking Adrian too. I had write and rewrite that part to make it look believable though I think I could have done better. I fully sympathize with that nurse for her impertinent act. I can imagine how severely you must have rebuked her. ;) As for Alexis, his pair will appear in coming chapters. ;)))))**_

_**Ria: thanks for liking my work and leaving review. Thanks for liking strong Hermione and brilliant Adrian. There was no way I could portray a war hero such Hermione as a coward woman. Her anger was partly due to her violation and her son's kidnap. I hope that you'll like this chapter too and leave another review.**_

_**Sakura Lisel: I almost laughed my lungs out after reading your review. Especially the last part about permanent damage. I assure you that one or two hard kicks cannot permanently damage 'it' but it can cause incapacitating pain (All footballers would have been sterile then) *lol* as for the Cruciatus and kicking making Draco to go to hospital, extreme anticipation can numb your usual sense of pain. It is part of your body that helps you fight stress. In last chapter and in this chapter, Draco is in extreme stress and thus unable to register physical pain over mental pain.**_

_**Cordee: thanks for liking the chapter and the review. I hope you'll find this chapter enjoyable and leave another review. : )))**_

_**Nikki98: Best. Review. Ever. ;) thanks for liking and believing Hermione's reaction and Adrian's outburst. Thanks for liking my details. There are a few more here too. Long live Colonel Brandon but rest assured his 'Marianne' is one her way. ;) thanks for liking Audré. She is loosely based on my grandmother who was bold, beautiful and brainy like her. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. ;))))))**_

_**Arya: I always believed that Draco was very intelligent. Look at the way he delivers his jibes. ;) Besides he is a Slytherin who are famous for their cunning nature. As for humbleness I don't think it will suite him very much. He is better off with his snarky nature, though the rest will be revealed in subsequent chapters. ;))))**_

_**Chrissie: I liked your review very much. It was short but to the point. I also didn't like to separate Hermione from Alexis but this is an essential Dramione and that couple couldn't be let to continue. Thanks for liking Adrian's reaction and especially the 'Mommy bear' part. ;)))**_

_**v-x-y-zz: Thanks for liking my chapter and my Draco in this story. I basically think he's a Snape in miniature (Though Snape has more brains and guts) and it will be highly OOC if he ran after Hermione with roses and chocolates. His type of romance is different I think, more subtle, not very revealing but yet demanding. I'll leave the rest for next chapters. ;)**_

_**7Amers: writing that marriage is going to take me hell lot of time and energy. Redeeming them both is not my idea though. ;) thanks for regular review and I hope more are on their way. : ))**_

_**Grovek26: thanks for liking my chapter. It's very time consuming to write that, with proper explanations. Alexis is going to play some major roles here so let's see what happens. Don't forget to leave your review. ;))))))**_

_**Elased: I highly value challenging questions because they make me use my potentials as a story teller. I like to answer them here in A/N but for the issue regarding the OOC part, I would like to answer that in my story when the plot unfolds further. I am hopeful that by the time this story ends, everyone who thinks Draco is OOC, will change their opinions. Another thing to remember is that every 'Dramione' is essentially an OOC since Rowling paired Hermione with Ron, not with Draco and that implies to all the 'Dramiones' in the internet.**_

_**Let me kindly remind everyone that this story is an 'Angst + hurt/comfort' one. It's not a sappy and 'rose-candle light dinner-smut-snog' type of love story. But it's a love story nonetheless which deals with different aspects of love, the diverse nature of human psychology and it's extreme possibilities. Being closely associated to human mind and body as a doctor, I would not employ my time and energy in a less challenging project. Had I not known how to end it, I wouldn't have started it in the first place. Besides, Rowling has given us writers the liberty to write by keeping her characters' adult lives out of book. Had she written more about their adult mentalities, we wouldn't have been able to write so easily on them.**_

_**In my small but eventful life, I have seen so many diverse cases similar to and even worse than Draco that I am hopeful that I can give this story a very natural and believable ending. I always believe that Nature's justice is thousand times better than Human ideas of justice and justice shall be done on both Draco and Hermione.**_

_**Many thanks for review and ideas. I simply love them and would like to hear more. I am not afraid of constructive criticisms and solid facts.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The description of Tuileries comes after consulting several articles and Google map.**_

_**The line about 'hell deeper than my pride' is from 'somebody to die for' by Hurts. It just matched perfectly.**_

_**The description of constellation 'Draco' was taken from Wikipedia.**_

_**The ancient Greek lawgiver 'Draco' did exist and also can be found in Wikipedia. Draco's written law became known for its harshness, with the adjective 'draconian' referring to similarly unforgiving rules or laws.**_

_**Renée Chambrun and Josée Laval are real time owners of Château de la Grange-Bleneau.**_

_**Pierre Laval was in fact the 101st Prime Minister of France.**_

_**The concept of Royal jelly to conceive boy is a well known one and I read about it in my medical books. You can find it in internet though.**_

_**I have checked Draco's family tree and found there was no notable femae there. So took the liberty of twisting it my way. The family tree is available in Harry Potter Wiki.**_

_**I guess everyone knows what Hemophilia is. The concept that the Rosiers were hemophilic came from the idea that Queen Victoria was one and passed it among her four children – one son and three daughters who in turn spread it to Spain, Germany and Russia through marriage bond. Her other five children luckily escaped it.**_

_**The name of Druella Black is written under Draco's maternal grandmother in Harry Potter wiki. There is no mention of her sister Hilda, though, which I took the liberty of making up to explain the theory of inbreeding.**_

_**The inbreeding, however, was a common practice among the royal families throughout the world. The Egyptian pharaohs in fact married their own sisters.**_

_**The sacred twenty eight can be found on Harry Potter Wiki.**_

_**For adult language and content this chapter is rated: M**_

_**I guess that's all and please enjoy now and don't forget to leave a review. It took me seven days to research and write and I think I deserve all the reviews. : )))))))))**_

**_THERE IS A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE._**

**_Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling! Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental!_**

**Chapter 24: Muddy Blood**

The Paris that awoke to Draco's tired grey eyes at seven o' clock on Sunday morning was muted by rain clouds as he walked along Quai des Tuileries – the shore that hugs the right bank of river Seine beside famous Tuileries garden - in dawn mist. Wind blew ghastly and violently shook the branches of trees along the street but he was too lost to notice the early morning beauty of the empty, pristine and ageless city.

Draco, his senses numb from brutal kicking, Cruciatus curse and shock at his son's rejection to accept him as father, had woken up half an hour ago to find himself lying on a patch of grass in his uncle's beautiful garden. Unable to decide his future course of action regarding his son, he had apparated to the place where he first met Adrian almost a month ago – the Tuileries.

"_Do you hate Mama because she is not pureblood?"_ Adrian's innocent but strong voice echoed across his head and sighing heavily, Draco shifted his gaze towards the trees that spread their filigreed branches across the sky.

"_Do you hate me because I am not Pureblood?"_ Adrian asked him again and Draco closed his eyes in horror just as he had done the previous night when Adrian had asked him the question.

He breathed quietly in the morning air that was heavily scented with the oncoming rain. Sounds of heavy thunderbolts echoed across the bank of Seine and soon heavy drops of rain started to fall, making the few pedestrians to walk faster and move inside nearby cafes. But Draco stood there leaning against a tree trunk, like a close eyed marble statue as the first drops of rain hit him mercilessly.

"_No, you don't! You hate Mama and you hate me too because we are not Purebloods!"_ Adrian's accusations thundered across his mind louder than the thunder strikes that issued from the overhead clouds.

Draco opened his eyes and resumed his aimless walk again ignoring the rain completely.

He felt as if he had become a crippled man – like an essential part of his body and mind had lost forever. Despair had overtaken his earlier pride and victory while frustration had beaten down his morale of achieving Adrian's love and respect.

Even the presence of Dark Lord had not been able to make him feel so helpless.

Entering the vast statue studded 17th century Tuileries garden by the 'place de la Concorde', Draco directed his pace towards the giant octagonal pond – Bassin Octagonal.

Let for him, the famous garden was completely empty at morning hours of sudden downpour and he took a chair that lay beside the octagonal fountain, his head spinning with Adrian's voice that reverberated across it.

"_No, you don't. You hate Mama and you hate me because we are not purebloods!"_

'Make it stop!' he told himself feebly.

"_You don't care about me or Mama and so you married a pureblood woman."_

'Please stop, Adrian.' Draco pleaded the voice in his head.

"_You are the reason Mama doesn't have a marriage anniversary. You are the reason Pierre talks bad thinks about Mama."_

'Stop Adrian, I beg you.' Draco collapsed on the ground and knelt down before an imaginary Adrian.

"_You are the reason Mama came to France to raise me with grandma, grandpa, Aunt Gaby and uncle Alexis. You don't love me or Mama like Louis's Papa loves him and his Mama."_

'It is too much!' Draco rubbed his head wearily and looked at the fountain, it's water rippling in heavy downpour. 'I can't take it anymore, Adrian, I can't.' he whispered in anguish and took out his wand. With a shaking hand he pointed it to his temple and closed his eyes.

"Obliviate!" he said the incantation non-verbally concentrating hard on the memories of last night.

He expected the voice echoing in his head to vanish. But nothing happened. It continued it's repercussion inside his head.

"_No, you don't…_

"_You hate Mama and you hate me because we are not purebloods….. _

"_You don't care about me or Mama and so you married a pureblood woman…. _

"_You are the reason Mama doesn't have a marriage anniversary…._

_You are the reason Pierre talks bad thinks about Mama….._

_You are the reason Mama came to France to raise me with grandma, grandpa, Aunt Gaby and uncle Alexis…._

"_You don't love me or Mama like Louis's Papa loves him and his Mama…_

"_No, don't touch me! Mama, I am scared! Don't let him touch me and Peter….._

Draco, his wet hands numb from cold rain water, gripped his wand tightly and pointed it to his chest before closing his eyes.

'I have nothing left to live for, mother. I am so sorry but I want to be with Scorpius and Astoria so badly. Forgive me.' He whispered as hot tears run down his cheek.

"Avada Kedavra" he muttered the killing curse with full intention for the first time.

•••••

Her insomnia at it's peak, Audré hadn't been able to sleep all night. She had spent it in her husband's study reading through his diaries.

Memories of earlier years of her life came flooded in as she read them. Most of them were unpleasant, horrific even, but there were some good ones too – like the day Morpheus proposed her, their wedding day, the days their children were born.

Even though she and Morpheus came from completely opposite backgrounds, they had made their marriage successful. They had strived for it and knowing her husband's mental condition, Audré had willingly sacrificed her life to make him happy and peaceful as much as possible.

'If our marriage could work, why couldn't Draco and Jean's work too?' Audré thought as she turned another page.

'The obstacle between them is the lack of trust.' She answered herself, 'I can't blame Jean for not trusting Draco. There is no way she could, can and will trust him after he tortured her like that. The question is why Draco couldn't trust Jean with Adrian?' she asked herself, "She is, no doubt, an excellent mother; even a blind can see that. Then why didn't he let her marry Alexis Delacour and continue with her life? Why did he kidnap Adrian like that when I persuaded him not to do so?'

Audré, lost in her analysis of possible reasons behind Draco's illogical distrust, was suddenly brought to her senses when loud raps issued from the door.

"Audré! Audré!" it was Narcissa's voice that was calling her and noting the urgency in it, Audré ran to the door and opened it to reveal a disheveled looking Narcissa in her night clothes.

"Audré, what is this I am hearing?" she asked her looking hysterical, "Is it true that Draco got married last night?"

"He did indeed." Audré answered evenly, "He got married to Adrian's mother and brought her here." Audré informed her sister-in-law.

"Who is she?" Narcissa asked looking terrified, "What's her name?"

Audré took her sister-in-law by her hand and guided her inside Morpheus's study, "I don't think it will be wise if I reveal her name, Narcissa. It's Draco's job." She commented, "Instead, I'll ask her come to join us for breakfast and you can see her for yourself." She offered as they took seats.

"But.." Narcissa tried to protest before Audré held up a hand to silence her.

"Where is Draco?" she asked Narcissa.

Narcissa's agitation increased at the name of her son, "I don't know. He is nowhere in the whole Château. I have been looking for him to clarify about this marriage but I couldn't find him. He is not in his suite or in the gardens or in Potions lab." She informed her, "Do you know where he could be?" she asked her anxiously.

Audré, who was the only person to witness the little showdown between father and son last night, perceived that Draco had left the Château for the time being but chose not to reveal it to the already anxious mother. She gave Narcissa a gentle smile and nodded.

"I think I can guess." She replied pleasantly, "He must be where it all began." She commented.

"Where?" Narcissa asked her looking confused.

"Tuileries garden, Narcissa." Audré replied and stood up silently, "It is where he first met Adrian. He must have gone there." Audré explained patiently, "You stay at home while I go and bring him. It's raining outside and I don't think that he's stable enough to conjure a raincoat." She said to Narcissa who immediately stood up.

"I want to go." She insisted, "I am his mother, Audré."

Audré cast a refreshing charm on her wrinkled clothes that she hadn't changed since last night, "Of course you are, Narcissa," she agreed with her, "And that's exactly why you should not go." She said remarked, "You see he's depressed about this marriage and I guess he's scared to face you thinking that you might severely question him. So, it's better that I go and bring him to Château first. Then you can question him as you like." Audré offered her sister-in-law and left the study without giving her any chance to protest further.

The grounds outside were wet from last night's downpour and Audré almost ran to the apparition point.

She closed her eyes and thought about the Tuileries determinedly before turning on the spot.

Almost immediately Audré appeared in Tuileries amongst heavy rainfall and cast an Impervious Charm on herself to protect herself from it. She then placed her wand on her palm like a compass and muttered a Locating Spell: 'Point me to Draco Malfoy!'

The wand span on her right and Audré, eyeing the famous Orangerie museum before her, turned on her side to pursue her course through the alley bordered by orange trees in rapid steps.

The garden was completely empty and soon Audré located the crouched form of her nephew sitting on the grounds beside the octagonal fountain. She almost ran to him, feeling anxious that he might be hurt.

Her nephew was completely soaked as he sat resting against the fountain wall, his eyes closed and his head tilted on one side. He was loosely holding his wand in his right hand. Audré approached him silently and sat down beside him, resting her back against the stone border of the octagonal pond.

Draco seemed to realize her presence for he opened his eyes and looked up into the sky.

"Do you have poison, aunt?" he asked her blankly.

Audré frowned at her nephew and pointed her wand towards the sky so that an impenetrable bubble appeared to protect them from rain.

"Yes, I have poison, Draco." She said to him and looked sideways at her nephew, "Why?" she asked him.

Draco seemed too lost to answer, "Adrian's voice isn't leaving my head. I tried to obliviate myself to get rid of it. When nothing happened I tried the killing curse but still I am alive. It's like my own wand won't kill it's master but I need to die. " He said in a vacant voice after sometime.

Audré, understanding the graveness of the situation cursed herself internally for not keeping a close eye on Draco. True that she was still angry with him for bringing Adrian by force but she also knew that Draco was very touchy regarding Adrian. She had seen him break down right after the first time they met in Tuileries one month ago. Since then Draco had lived by the hope of achieving his son's long awaited love. It was natural that he would resort to desperate measures to get rid of the despair of last night's rejection. Ascertaining his mental state, Audré decided to poke the sleeping dragon inside him to make him discard his ideas of death.

Audré snorted, "You want to die? Like a coward who leaves his son to face the world alone." She said mockingly.

Her jibe hit him hard as Draco's head span to her abruptly, his eyes full of fire, "I am no coward, aunt." he said through gritted teeth, "Besides, Adrian doesn't need my protection. He has his mother. He didn't let me touch him last night, remember aunt?" He asked her sarcastically.

Audré lifted her chin in a challenging manner and gave her nephew a piercing look, "Prove it, Draco." She said in a taunting tone, "Prove it that you are not a coward. Don't hide behind Disillusionment and Polyjuice anymore. Come forward and behave like a man. Go to his mother, apologize and ask her for a second chance."

Draco shook his head vigorously, "Impossible!" he exclaimed, "I'll never apologize to that Mudblood. Do you know what she did last night?" he asked Audré indignantly, "She used Cruciatus on me. Can you believe that? Saint Granger used Cruciatus on the father of her child! And you ask me to apologize to her?" he asked her incredulously.

Audré sensed that her nephew was beyond any kind of logical discussion now and took a different course to deal him.

"So, you want to die instead and make Adrian an orphan." She commented leisurely, "After spending twenty years with your uncle, Draco, I thought Slytherins believed in self-preservation. Because whatever happened to Morpheus, however despair he was in, Draco, he never considered committing suicide. He always fought and fought till the end. And you, his nephew are not even man enough to go and start a new life. You are not brave enough to face the consequences of your acts. You just want to die and let it be over." She said waving her hands violently, "You want poison, Draco?" she asked her incredulous nephew, "Look inside you. Because there is no hell deeper than your pride and unless you let go of it, you are doomed till death and so is Adrian." She admonished him vehemently.

Draco's grey eyes turned to cold steel as he stared at his aunt, "What do you want me to do? Go and rub my nose at Granger's boots?" he asked with unmistakable venom in his tone.

"No" Audré replied sharply, "Since that will not be a genuine apology." She shrugged, "But you can do something else which will help you on your duty as a father." She offered him.

"What?" her nephew asked her bitterly.

"Pursue your career as a lawyer and build your own image. You said you can do anything for Adrian. Prove it by being an honourable man, Draco. Let him decide that his father is not as bad as he thinks." Audré advised him.

Draco seemed to contemplate his aunt's offer and bit his thoughtfully, "You think it will work, aunt?" he asked her after sometime.

Audré nodded hopefully, "Of course it will. At least it's a better option than death." She commented wisely.

Draco stood up immediately and dried his clothes using a drying spell, determination radiating from him like waves. He offered Audré a hand and she stood up, taking it.

"Another thing, Draco." She said as she straightened her clothes, "Do not poke the lioness. She is very protective of her child." She warned him.

Draco's raised an eyebrow at her, "I'll consider it." he said testily.

Audré smiled and offered him her hand, "Come, Draco. Let's go back to Château. Your mother, Narcissa is waiting to bombard you with questions regarding your marriage." She informed her looking amused at her nephew's irritated look, "But I want you to ask her something if you survive."

"What?" Draco asked as her dried his silvery blond hair.

"Ask her if she gave anything special to Astoria before or during her pregnancy." Audré stated.

Draco frowned at the Audré, "Why?" he asked skeptically.

Audré thanked her father for the exceptional manipulative power she had inherited from him, "Because, my dear nephew, the answer will change certain notions that you still harbour." She commented mysteriously.

•••••

Everyone played with their foods at Sunday morning breakfast in Delacour residence. Every single face was grave and looked lost. Most of the food in their plate was untouched as Apolline, Gustave, Gabrielle and Alexis eyed Hermione and Adrian's empty chairs, missing their playful fight over drinking milk.

Alexis tried to concentrate on his toast but every bite he took tasted like dried wooden crumb. There was no sweetness of raspberry jelly or softness of his mother's home baked bread on them. He remembered the previous Sunday when he had taken Jean and Adrian for dinner. She had been happy. They all had been happy. And now within just a week, the whole table had turned and he had been dropped from highest heaven to the lowest hell.

He remembered their first kiss in his office on Monday. Her lips had felt so divine. Every single word that she had said to her afterwards still rung in his ears.

"_It was the most wonderful thing that happened to me since Adrian was born, Alexis." _Her voice whispered at him,_ "I have never been kissed like this; like being loved, cared and protected. I never thought I would be able to tell this to anyone ever again after I rejected Ron, Alexis but I feel so good when you are around. I feel safe and happy. I feel home." _Jean had said before closing her eyes and embracing him tightly.

Even surrounded by his family, Alexis could feel Hermione's embrace as it touched his body. He had sworn to protect them and he had failed miserably to Draco Malfoy.

That name was enough to put every single nerve in Alexis's body on fire. It felt so wrong, the way he tossed away Jean so carelessly; someone Alexis had almost worshipped for last six years.

Alexis stood up abruptly and everyone at table looked at him, startled.

"Where are you going, Alexis, without finishing your breakfast?" his mother asked him though most of her own food was untouched.

"I am done with my food, maman." Alexis said as he pulled his travelling cloak over him, "I am going to my office." he informed her.

Gustave frowned at his son, "But you said you took leave for today." He reminded him.

Alexis pecked his mother on the cheek and patted his father on his back gently, "I changed my mind, Papa." He said evenly, "I need to work and since the Minister is still ill after Friday's party, it's highly unprofessional that I ask for leave. I'll see you in the evening." He bade them goodbye and left for the Floo.

As he sprinkled a pinch of Floo on the fireplace Alexis formulated a plan to make up for his earlier defeat.

He was not going to stay still while Jean and Adrian were at enemy's hand.

'That man, Draco Malfoy is devil's right hand man and I am going to make sure he is under constant surveillance. ' Alexis thought as he stepped into the green fire that took him to his office.

•••••

Hermione stared at the names that were written roughly across the dungeon wall with blood:

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

Seven names meant seven days. Seven days had passed and still she was in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. She had written each of them with her own blood to mark each day of her captivity – each day that she dreaded he would come back to violate her again.

Suddenly there was a loud scratching sound of wood against stone from somewhere above and Hermione recoiled against the wall. She knew it – Hermione knew what it meant. The dungeon door had been opened and he was coming.

Draco Malfoy was coming for her.

Petrified with fear, Hermione looked around for a dark corner to hide her, but no – there was none. The once spacious and dark dungeon had somehow transformed to a brightly lit circular room with no corners at all. Feeling helpless with every passing moment Hermione looked at the stairs.

The footsteps were approaching – the strutting, arrogant footsteps. Anytime now and he would be here – to torture her again.

'I can't let that happen again!' Hermione thought frantically, 'If I only had my wand, I could have stunned him and escaped!' she checked her tattered clothes for her wand but she knew there was none.

The prowling footsteps reached the lowest steps. He was approaching her now.

Hermione's breath quickened, 'No, it will not happen to me again!' she thought and started hitting the stone walls looking for a weak spot on them.

"Filthy little Mudblood!" the footsteps stopped behind her and came the cold drawl of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione froze. She turned and looked around.

Malfoy's cold grey eyes were jeering at her helplessness and Hermione shuddered internally.

"No!" she said shaking her head.

"Yes, Mudblood, yes!" Draco said savouring every syllable.

"No!" Hermione shouted, "Don't come any closer!" she warned him.

With an arrogant smile in his lips, Draco approached two steps towards her, as if challenging her. Hermione backed away.

"I am warning you, Malfoy, or I'll…." She said trying to sound braver.

"Or what Mudblood?" Draco taunted her and approached another two steps.

"Listen, Malfoy you don't have to do this again." Hermione tried to persuade her attacker.

"True, Mudblood, that I don't have to do it again." Draco agreed mockingly and winked at her, "But I want to." He said in a sickly sweet voice, "I want to punish you. I want you to be humiliated. And though I don't crave your filthy body, I crave to punish you." Malfoy said, his eyes glinting with malice as he reached to grab her.

Hermione dodged and moved away, "No!" she screamed, "Leave me! Leave me alone!" she screamed again but Malfoy caught her and encircled his arms around throat to suffocate her.

Hermione gasped for air but the arms tightened more.

"Mama! Mama! What happened, Mama?" Adrian's frightened voice reached Hermione's ears and she opened her eyes to look into the exact grey pair that was haunting her dreams moments ago.

She was drenched in sweat and breathing roughly. Her body was on the exact posture as that of her nightmare except that she was lying on a comfortable bed instead of the cold dungeon floor. Hermione looked down at her chest and found Adrian embracing her tightly, his arms around her neck.

"Mama, are you alright?" she heard Adrian ask her again and Hermione cursed internally. She must have screamed and scared Adrian.

Hermione hugged back her son and planted a kiss on his forehead, "Mama, is alright." She lied smoothly, "Mama is fine, little rabbit!" she said firmly.

In truth Hermione was not alright and even less was she fine. She was shocked, scared, tired and trapped. She wanted nothing more than to wake up and find that everything that had happened since last night was nothing more than a bad dream.

"Mama," Hermione heard her son call her, "Mama, I am hungry and Peter is hungry too. He's chewing my sheets." Adrian informed her and Hermione sat bolt upright.

'What time is it?' she thought and looked around.

The bedroom she and Adrian were using was twice the size of their bedroom in the Delacour residence. It was elegantly furnished with a four poster bed, a nightstand and a reading table with four comfortable looking chairs. Hermione looked around the unfamiliar room and located a large antique clock which said it was half past nine already.

"Merlin's pants!" Hermione exclaimed and jumped out of her bed realizing that she had overslept two hours.

"Mama is sorry, little rabbit that Mama overslept." She said to her son as she frantically tied her messy curls into a bun. She and Adrian had slept in the clothes they were wearing last night – Adrian in his pajamas and Hermione in her white wedding robes.

'We need breakfast and we need clothes.' Hermione muttered as she approached the fireplace to see if it was connected to the Floo. She had left all her belongings in the Delacour residence as she was completely focused on Adrian's safety last night.

There was an abrupt knock at her bedroom door and Hermione stopped on her track. She hastily came back to her bed stand for her wand and cautiously went for the door.

'If it is that bastard again, I am going to hex him into oblivion.' Hermione thought fisting her hands.

"Who is it?" she asked loudly as she reached the door.

"It's me, Jean, Audré." She heard Audré's voice reply from the other side of the door.

"What was the last thing you told me last night before you left me here?" Hermione asked again, her instincts telling her to check before opening the door.

The voice remained silent for a moment before answering, "I told you to feel at home and that Chombrun's Château is at your service." Audré's voice replied and Hermione feeling relieved, removed the wards of her bedroom door before opening it.

She saw Audré in an impeccably clean pale pink dress standing at the threshold. Her eyes travelled to the wand Hermione was holding tightly and she smiled gently.

"You don't have to do that in future, Jean." She said to Hermione, "When I said that I'll not let any harm befall upon you, I meant it. Though I am a woman, Chombrun Malfoy's are men of their words. I have made special arrangements so that you and Adrian feel protected here." She assured her.

"What arrangements?" Hermione still feeling unsure asked Audré, who gestured her to go inside before she stepped in. Feeling curious Hermione followed her.

"You see, Jean, this two storied quarter is almost a separate house within the Château." Audré told Hermione as she took her to the balcony inside her bedroom, "You'll find two bedrooms with boudoirs and balconies with study on the first floor while the ground floor houses a kitchen with a dining space, a sitting room and that private garden." She informed her showing a beautiful garden bordered with low hedges, "I believe you are familiar with the concept of Fidelius Charm, Jean?" Audré asked her suddenly.

Hermione, who was looking at the garden below, turned sideways and stared at Audré, surprised.

"You mean this place is under Fidelius Charm?" she asked to her host incredulously.

Audré nodded and gave her a small smile, "I am the secret keeper and apart from me, only you know this place. Not even my daughter knows about it and no one can reach you here, under Disillusionment or under Polyjuice. Besides the Floo fireplace and the apparition point is warded too." she informed Hermione, "You can use the place as you please since you are the new Lady Malfoy and it is your home too."

Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. 'To hell with Lady Malfoy!' she thought bitterly, "I am Hermione Jean Granger and I am no Malfoy!" she said to Audré firmly.

Audré, who was looking at Adrian as he carefully eyed her from bed, turned to Hermione and held her hands in surrender, "As you wish, Jean. I am not imposing anything on you. I was just stating that this Château is your home as much as it is mine." She said to her pleasantly, "Besides, I think you don't need to worry about anything at all. We are here and I assure you that Morpheus Malfoy's family is a complete contrast to Lucius Malfoy's one." She said with a tinge of pride, "I came here to inform you that we are waiting for you at breakfast. Of course you are in full liberty to take your meals wherever you like but my son and daughter as well as Narcissa is waiting to see the newest members in the family." She said noticing Hermione's tense posture at the mention of Narcissa's name. "My nephew however has chosen to take his breakfast in his suite and he won't be at the breakfast." She said to her evenly.

Hermione contemplated Audré's offer carefully. Half of her wanted to take their breakfast in her quarters and the other half wanted to face Narcissa boldly. She was no coward and wouldn't do any such thing that made people think otherwise.

"Very well, Madame Chombrun." Hermione addressed Audré deliberately using her maiden name, "We will be at breakfast in half an hour." She informed her.

"Thank you, Jean and please call me Audré or if you feel like it - 'aunt Audré'." Audré offered Hermione with a gentle smile, "I rather hate being addressed Madame by my family members and by marriage relation you are my daughter-in-law now." She remarked serenely, "Another thing is, Apolline Delacour sent in some of your belongings this morning and I took the liberty of asking the house-elves to arrange them for you in your closet." She told her pointing to the closet.

Hermione felt immense gratitude towards Apolline engulf her and she made a mental note to visit her real family after the breakfast. She didn't particularly feel like staying in the Château since any place with Draco Malfoy's shadow in it made her feel nauseous.

"Thank you very much, aunt Audré," Hermione addressed the elderly with the name she had suggested feeling it was wrong to dishonour her, since she is trying hard to make her and Adrian feel comfortable, "We will be in breakfast." She repeated, smiling gently.

"This Château is huge and there are many corridors. Do you want me to wait for you?" Audré asked Hermione.

Hermione shook her head, "I will be fine." She assured her, "I spent six years in Hogwarts with more corridors and staircases than this Château and I do not want to cause any more inconvenience than needed." She said firmly.

"As you wish, Jean. We will be at Dining room which is in the east side of the Château." Audré informed her and left.

"Why are we here, Mama?" she heard Adrian ask her after Audré left their bedroom and Hermione turned to face her son who was removing a piece of fabric from Peter's small mouth, "Won't we go home?"

Hermione wanted so badly to go home too but there was no way she could return to Delacour residence permanently. There was no way she could call it her home anymore. According to the Claiming law, her home was where her husband and children lived and as Apolline had already explained, there was no going back now. Making a mental note to visit the National Library of Paris for more information on Claiming, Hermione proceeded to give a bath to her son and then get ready for the said breakfast.

"We will stay here for some time, little rabbit." She said as she undressed Adrian, "There is a law saying that children live where their father and mother live and as your… your fa…father has brought to his home, we have to live here until I find a way out." She said to him firmly and took Adrian for his morning bath.

"Mama, why is he here?" Adrian asked Hermione as she placed him inside bathtub, "Didn't you say that he married a pureblood woman and he dislikes us? Then why is he here?" Adrian's voice was full of curiosity.

"I don't know." Hermione answered truthfully, "But Mama will try to find out, Adrian." she assured her son, "Now cheer up little rabbit, because after we take our breakfast we'll go to meet grandma." She said to him brightly and Adrian jumped in joy, splashing water everywhere.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and Adrian, bathed and dressed appropriately, came out of their quarter on their way to a very late breakfast. Knowing that the Château was vast but confident that she could still find her way, Hermione used to a simple Locating Spell to find out Audré, the only person she felt like meeting. As mentioned previously, she found the dining room on the east corner of the Château and she entered it holding Adrian's small hand tightly.

The Chombruns and Narcissa were seated around the highly polished large dining table. As she approached them Hermione noticed Narcissa's mouth fell open but she ignored her. The Chombruns however stood from their seats and courtesied at her.

"Thank you for coming, Jean and please feel at home." Audré said to Hermione, smiling brightly, "Let me introduce you to my family," she offered her, "This is my son Julian," she pointed her son whom Hermione had already seen at Gringotts, "This is my daughter Lillian." She gestured to a very pretty witch with silvery blonde hair and deep blue eyes, "and this is my sister-in-law, Narcissa Malfoy." She said motioning to the gaping woman cautiously, "and everyone this is Hermione Jean Granger." Audré introduced her with a flourish of her hands, "Now, Jean, will you not introduce us to that little gentleman standing beside you?" she asked Hermione in a tempting voice.

Hermione looked down at her son, who was staring wide eyed at the strangers from behind her leg, clutching Peter tightly. She pulled him forward and placed her right hand over his shoulder protectively before addressing her son.

"This is my son Adrian Thomas Granger." Hermione said putting emphasis on her surname while omitting the Malfoy part completely, "and Adrian, this is aunt Audré and these are her son and daughter, Julian and Lillian." She showed them to as she spoke completely ignoring a curious Narcissa.

Adrian was eyeing Lillian suspiciously, "She chased me last night." He squeaked to his mother pointing at Lillian, his innocent grey eyes wider now.

"Did she?" Hermione asked him cautiously.

"No, no, don't misunderstand." Audré tried to reassure her, "I sent her to catch Adrian because I thought he might feel better if he saw a lady. But it inadvertently scared him more. But I am sure Lillian is sorry for it. Aren't you Lillian?" she asked her daughter.

Lillian immediately stepped forward and smiled gently at Adrian, "Yes of course. I am sorry Adrian if I have scared you." She offered her apology.

"It's okay." Adrian's sweet voice intoned and Audré smiled gently.

"Now that the introduction is over, can we proceed with our breakfast?" she asked and gestured them to take seats on table.

Before Hermione could move, she felt Adrian tug at her skirt. She looked down and found Adrian motioning her to bend down.

"What is it, Adrian? She asked her son as she leaned forward.

"Mama, Peter is hungry." Adrian whispered in her ear, showing her the little white rabbit.

Hermione felt a tinge of guilt for not being attentive to the little animal, "We'll see what we can do about him." She told her son gently stroking the rabbit's head.

"I guess the rabbit is hungry too." Hermione heard Audré comment and she clapped twice.

A small house-elf appeared immediately who bowed low, "Twinky is at Madame's service." He said.

"Thank you, Twinky. Please bring the timothy hays Madame Delacour had kindly sent this morning." Audré said to the elf who bowed again and disappeared instantly.

"So the issue of Peter rabbit is settled now. Can we continue with our breakfast?" Audré enquired and gestured Hermione to the table.

Hermione was about to move forward but Adrian tugged her skirt again. Feeling irritated, Hermione leaned forward again.

"What's it now, Adrian?" she asked him loudly.

"Mama, where is he?" her son asked her in a loud whisper and Hermione froze knowing full well whom Adrian meant by 'he'.

"He…a…he…" she stammered racking her brain for a suitable answer.

"He is asleep my dear, in his room." Audré answered in her stead and smiled gently at them.

"Where is his wife?" was Adrian's next question and Hermione, who just straightened up feeling relieved, whipped around at her son.

"Adrian, it's rude to ask questions that doesn't concern you. Apologize." She admonished him sternly.

"I am sorry." Adrian offered his apology at Audré, his grey eyes tearful.

"It's alright, Adrian. I am not offended." Audré assured the little boy before moving her eyes to Hermione, "It's natural for him to be curious, Jean. You don't have to be so severe on him for it." she advised her gently.

"I beg to differ, aunt Audré." Hermione, whose temper was suddenly rising for unknown reason replied, "I don't want my son to grow up as an arrogant bully or an insensible spoiled brat." She said casting a sideways glance at Narcissa, who stood up from her seat at last, "He is my son and his manners should be fit for a gentleman." She said proudly.

"How could you talk about my son like that?" Hermione heard Narcissa Malfoy's cold voice charging at her and she turned away her face defiantly.

"Aunt Audré, please forgive me for my rudeness but I think I have had enough introduction for this morning." she said to Audré irritably, "Therefore I'll take your leave to have my breakfast in my quarters." She motioned her head at the three Chombruns, "Please be kind enough to send the hay my mother sent for Peter there." She requested to Audré before turning and storming out of the dining room leaving behind a resigned looking Audré.

•••••

It was evening and Narcissa Malfoy was restlessly pacing in her bedroom.

"It is not possible! Besides, how dare she defy me?" she said loudly to the only occupant of the room: herself.

"Draco can't do that." she said shaking her head wildly, "I am sure he can't. It must have been the girl who had approached him." She said clapping her hands impatiently.

After the revelation of true identity of Adrian's mother and her defiance towards her at breakfast table, Narcissa had not been able to concentrate on anything at all throughout the day. While she bitterly admitted that Adrian was indeed her grandson and a rather charming one too; what she couldn't figure out was how could her son and that Muggleborn ended up close enough to produce a child. She knew Draco had mellowed down considerably after the war regarding blood prejudices but that didn't mean he was going to start a relationship with a half-blood or a Muggleborn.

Another disturbing fact was that her grandson was a half-blood too. While the Malfoys befriended with half-bloods nowadays, it didn't mean their own heir would be one. The possibility of a Muggleborn bride and a half-blood grandson was making Narcissa feel extremely uneasy. Their reputation as one of the most pureblooded family was in jeopardy because of her son's impertinent act.

"Foolish boy." Narcissa swore loudly, "Don't you know how to avoid women who want to take advantage of you?" she asked furiously.

She would have continued on her rant more but Draco knocked and entered his mother's suite at that moment.

"Good Evening mother." He greeted her plainly, "You asked for me?" he enquired after her.

Narcissa, her nerves taut with rage and disbelief, lashed out like a fire breathing dragon at her son.

"Of course, I asked to see you." She confirmed as she moved forward to face her son full on face, "How could I not ask for you, Draco? After the display of your impertinent act, I surely couldn't rest until I discover the truth behind it." she said hotly.

Draco remained calm and breathed twice before continuing his conversation with his exceptionally angry mother.

"What is it, mother?" he asked evenly, "Why are angry with me?"

"Why am I angry with you?" Narcissa threw her hands in the air and laughed derisively, "You ask me that, Draco Lucius Malfoy?" she mocked her son, "Surely you understand why, but if you want to feign otherwise - fine then. I'll explain." She offered sarcastically.

"I want to know how you and Granger ended with in bed to produce a child?" she asked fiercely.

Draco continued with his calm and composed demeanor and looked at his mother straight in the blue eyes.

"Is that so important to know, mother?" he asked her coolly, "Are you not satisfied that Adrian is indeed my son?"

"Let me keep my satisfactions to myself, Draco." Narcissa answered arrogantly, "Tell me how he came into being? Did you have illicit affair with her behind Astoria's back?" she asked Draco sharply.

Draco's temper snapped at once at the suggestion of possible adultery. His cold grey eyes lit up with fire and he matched his mother with equal rage.

"How could you even say such a thing, mother?" he asked her angrily, "Knowing that I am still mourning her death and I am still wearing my wedding ring," he fisted his left hand and showed her his golden ring, "How could you even think such an abhorrent thing?" he asked.

Narcissa didn't quell in front of her son's angry reaction. "If my suggestion is an abhorrent one, Draco, then please enlighten me about the sacred relation you had with her that was deep enough to produce a child." She sneered at her son.

Draco breathed heavily and bit his lips for a moment, "Very well, mother, if you insist so much, then I'll tell you." He replied at last, "I didn't have any illicit affairs with her and I assure you that I will never have one, though we are married now." He said firmly, "It was right after the war that we met in Three Broomsticks. I was alone and she was alone too." Draco said in an even tone, "I saw stressed and sad. Crabbe had accidentally killed himself using Fiendfyre and I have never seen so many deaths in my life. So I went there to have a drink." He said rubbing his head tiredly, "I saw Granger there too. She seemed depressed for some reason and as I was not in my right mind, I offered her a drink." Draco turned away from his mother and faced the opposite wall, "We talked for some time. She said that Weasel bee had left her and went after some other girl. I still don't know how, but we both ended up drunk. The next thing I remember is when I woke up next morning, she was lying next to me on bed in one of the rooms of Three Broomsticks." He said to his mother looking mortified.

Narcissa looked bewildered at her son's confession, "You were drunk, Draco?" she asked him incredulously, "Drunk?" she repeated, "You never drink, Draco. Never. Even after Astoria's death I have hardly seen you drink. Then how could you even end up drunk? She demanded.

Draco turned and faced his mother again, "Exactly, mother. That's exactly why I don't drink anymore. Look where it got me? To be in bed with a Mudblood?" he said looking disgusted at the idea, "I was not in my right mind when it happened but it happened nonetheless and she became pregnant with my child. As far as I know, she didn't want to abort the child and also didn't want to turn him down to me. So she left Britain and came here to give birth and raise the child. And though it sounds unbelievable, I am grateful that she did that because Adrian is my only living child now and I want him to be mine." Draco said firmly.

"But he's a half-blood Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed, "There has never been a half-blood Malfoy and drunk or not, Draco you just defiled our bloodline." She said bitterly.

Draco straightened himself to his full height and raised his chin defiantly, "I apologize for my rudeness, mother, but I'll not tolerate that word 'half-blood' for Adrian ever again." He said sternly, "He's my son and I don't give a damn to his blood status. He carries my blood and that's what matters to me most. I love him and I'll do anything for him. Anything. As for his mother and my new wife, I am sorry to have caused such an impertinent and inconsiderate act that inadvertently included her to our noble family but it's irreversible now. She stays where my son stays and stays with respect and honour befitting the new Lady Malfoy. I want my son to know and feel that his mother is protected and valued." He said resolutely.

Narcissa suddenly felt all her energy and rage left her body and she walked weakly to a chair before slumping down on it. "What have you done, Draco? What have you done!" she said shaking her head feebly and closing her eyes.

Draco noticed his mother's resignation and approached her in light steps. He bent down next to her and placed his head on her lap sideways.

"I am sorry, mother, I am so sorry." He said in a strained voice, "But what's done can't be undone and I beg that you accept the reality now." He pleaded to his mother, "I have seen Adrian and there can never be a finer boy. He is a good flyer, a good artist and a good son at the mere age of five and a half." He said with tinge of pride, "It's unlucky that his mother is Granger instead of Astoria but I am willing to bypass that for the sake of his goodness and innocence. Please accept him as your grandson and behave accordingly, though he may not immediately come to you as one. Please be patient with him, give him some time to feel comfortable around you and then you'll see what a wonderful little son I have sired." Draco's lips curled into a small smile as he looked up and took Narcissa's hands in his own, "Please, mother, do this for the sake of me, your son." he prayed to her.

Narcissa hung her head and sighed. "Alright, Draco, I'll try my best." She said calmly.

Draco smiled hopefully at his mother and kissed her on her cheek, "Thank you, mother. Can I ask you something?" he said in a soothing voice.

Narcissa nodded and looked up at her son.

"Did you give any special medicine or potion to Astoria before or during her pregnancy?" she heard Draco asked her and she frowned.

"Meaning?" Narcissa asked back.

"I mean did you give her anything that was out of ordinary, something that is not usually given." Draco elaborated to his mother.

"Well, she was under Healer Brieanna, her obstetrician during her pregnancy and whatever she took was prescribed by her. I didn't give her anything." Narcissa answered looking confused, "Why do you want to know that?" she asked her son.

Draco bit his lips and looked away, "Well then, did you give her anything before her pregnancy? Anything that's not usually given?" he asked her tentatively.

Narcissa looked up into the ceiling as if trying to remember something. She was not sure what her son was enquiring her about.

"No." she shook her head after sometime, "Nothing out of ordinary for Malfoy ladies." She replied honestly.

Draco seemed to contemplate his mother's answer for a moment and then he stood up abruptly.

"I am very tired, mother." He said wearily, "I'll talk to you later. Good night." Her son said and left her suite immediately.

'Something has happened and it is causing Draco to behave like this.' Narcissa thought to herself as she watched Draco's retreating figure, 'What's it and who caused it?' she asked herself uncertainly.

•••••

Audré was sitting in her favourite chair on terrace, enjoying the beauty of new moon above and it's rippling reflection on the pool below when Draco arrived there, seemingly agitated. He took the seat across his Audré unceremoniously and looked up sharply at her.

"Aunt, what was that you told me about mother giving Astoria 'something special' during her pregnancy?" he asked her irritably.

Knowing Draco and being able to read his facial expressions like an open book, Audré knew it was a matter of time that her nephew would be charging her with that question when his mother would deny any such allegations. She gave him her most pleasant smile and clapped twice in authoritative manner.

The aged house elf Zilek appeared immediately out of thin air and bowed low to her. "Madame Malfoy calls Zilek and Zilek is at her service." He said humbly.

"Thank you very much, Zilek." Audré said to her elf, "Would you be so kind to bring us some coffee and my favourite telescope?" she requested the elf.

The elf bowed low and disappeared immediately. Audré turned to her nephew who was waiting for her answer expectantly.

"Well?" he said impatiently.

"Well, how was your meeting with Narcissa?" Audré looked completely relaxed and asked her nephew instead.

"That's not the answer of my question, aunt." her nephew said to her sternly.

"I know that and we'll talk about it. In fact it's my sole purpose to inform you something that I am convinced now that you don't know."Audré stated confidently, "But before that, Draco, tell me what you told your mother regarding Adrian and Jean?" she asked him evenly.

Draco looked away from her and tilted his head backwards to rest it against the chair, "I lied to her." He said in a strained voice.

"Such as?" Audré asked even more gently.

Draco let out a heavy breath before answering her, "I told her that we met on a pub after the war was over and we got drunk and…and…ended up in bed together." He said as if the lie was haunting him more than the actual truth.

"May I know why did you do that?" Audré asked her nephew, knowing full well what his answer could be.

"What else could I have done?" Draco asked back, "Mother was exceptionally angry at the mere idea of me bedding Granger when I was drunk as she is distressed that Adrian is a half-blood. Had I told her that I violated that Mudblood, she wouldn't have looked at my son, let alone call him his grandson, accusing him as a 'rape child'." Draco replied vehemently and looked away, "And my son will not suffer the consequences of my act." He said firmly.

Audré sighed deeply and looked up into the star studded night sky. She had been expecting that to happen. She knew that deep down Draco was ashamed of his act and would do anything to cover it including blaming his victim and lying to his mother that it was consensual under heavily drunken state.

"Imagine, Draco, if you are so scared to just admit your heinous act to your mother, how much scared the actual victim, Jean, must be!" she commented looking at the pole star, shining brightly.

Draco gave an exasperated huff and looked back to his aunt, "Aunt Audré, you are speaking as if I am some sadistic rapist who stalks women, kidnaps them , ties them up in dungeon and later on take immense pleasure in violating them." He said in a sarcastic tone, "I never said that I am proud of my actions but I am not to be blamed solely for it." he said firmly.

Audré moved her blue eyes from the pole star to her nephew who was fuming in rage.

"Well, I never said you are a sadistic rapist, Draco." She said calmly, "And that's what intrigues me the most. Why would you do such a thing if you detest it so much yourself?" she asked him matter of factly.

"Because aunt, I. was. Angry. On. Her." Draco said with emphasis on each of his words, "I was angry and I wanted to humiliate her, punish her and show her, her proper place for attacking and trying to kill my mother." He said heatedly.

"So it was an 'Anger Rape'." Audré said gravely, "I have worked on rape victims for many years, Draco and have come across a lot of these types of cases where the perpetrators deny accusations and blame their victims instead for enraging and 'making' them to do it. I used to think it was a lame excuse to avoid their true punishments. But see how I ended up with you, my own nephew, whom I know would not touch another woman without her consent and yet he has done something like that." she confessed with irony in her voice.

Draco was about to reply but Zilek appeared at that moment carrying a tray with coffee and a folded telescope. He laid them on the table and bowed low to them before disappearing again.

Audré offered a mug to her nephew and took the other for herself, "Narcissa told me that you left most of your Pureblood prejudices after the war, Draco. But the way you call Jean, 'Mudblood' without any hesitation, says otherwise. Can you explain this to me?" she asked her nephew who undid the uppermost button of his black shirt to breathe more freely.

"I don't like her." Draco answered simply and sipped his coffee, "While I don't hate her as my son Adrian accused me last night, I don't like her either. She was the one who never humbled down and always challenged me when we were in Hogwarts – be it studies, be it exams, be it reputations. She always beat me in everything." he said bitterly, "As for the pureblood prejudices, I used to follow my father's believe that Muggleborns and Muggles should be eliminated so that we wizards can come out of our hidings and claim our rightful place in the society. It was not my idea, it was Dark Lord's idea and I was told that it was correct right from the beginning. So I became fascinated with it." Draco confessed to his aunt, "But after I was assigned to kill Dumbledore, I realized that killing is not a simple task of pointing your wand at somebody and saying 'Avada Kedavra'. Killing takes true intention and I discovered that I had none. That's why I couldn't kill Dumbledore even though he was disarmed by me and was standing there defenseless." Draco's eyes had a lost look as if he had drifted in to the past, "So, I eventually became fearful of the idea of murder. I don't support killing half-bloods and Muggleborns anymore." He said firmly, "But that doesn't mean that I am going to bow down to them and proclaim them as the 'kings and queens of the world'." He said sarcastically, "I can never imagine touching them on my own will, let alone marry one. But I did even that, for the sake of Adrian." he said looking irritated, "And see to whom I got married last night – The Great Hermione Granger herself - the one woman I truly dislike despite her being Adrian's mother and that is the reason, aunt, I call her Mudblood so unabashedly." Draco said firmly.

"A confession most well phrased, Draco." Audré commented over her mug and put it down on the table before taking up her telescope and unfolding it.

"It belonged to my father, Renée Chombrun." She said showing the telescope to her nephew, "He loved star gazing and together we spent a lot of nights, sitting here and looking up at the stars." She reminisced pleasantly and waved her wand. The telescope positioned itself immediately, ready to be used.

"I am the only child of my parents - Renée Chombrun and Josée Laval." Audré said and looked at her nephew who was looking at her with interest, "My father Renée was a famous lawyer in French Wizengamot and my mother Josée was a renowned potion brewer. It was she who set up that potions lab that you use sometimes. My grandfather Pierre Laval was the 101st French Minister of Magic." Audré informed her nephew and Draco straightened himself.

"So you are the granddaughter of an ex-Minister of magic?" he asked looking surprised, "I never knew that." he said looking embarrassed.

"Well, that's not your fault, Draco." Audré said waving her hand, "We should be thankful to your father for that." she commented, "My mother passed away from a potion accident when I was ten years old. I still remember the day as if it is yesterday. I was closer to my mother than my father because I feared him for his ever-serious nature." Audré resumed her story, "After she died, father took the full charges of raising me on his own. As I have already said, I was afraid of him because he was very strong willed and intelligent but I soon found out that he a warm hearted person too. He trained me the way a boy of my age would be trained. He put me under a renowned master to learn both dueling and fencing. I am talking about 1965 and while girls my age went to sewing school to learn sewing and took dancing classes to be an accomplished dancer, father sent me to debate clubs to sharpen my wit for logical argument. He also loved travelling and took me anywhere he travelled, whenever I was at home for holidays. My grandfather, who loved me like the apple of his eyes, taught me different ways of running administration and maintaining diplomacy. It is them who made me what I am today – Audré Chombrun Malfoy." Audré said contentedly and turned sideways to look through the telescope.

"Do you know there is a constellation named 'Draco' in the far northern sky?" she asked her nephew after sometime.

"Yes, I know that. I read it when we made star charts for astronomy." Draco informed her.

"It is called circumpolar, that is 'never setting'. And it can be seen all year." Audré said as she moved the telescope northward and finally fixed it, "Here, look at it." she said offering her nephew the telescope.

Draco took it and fixed his right eye to see what his aunt was offering.

"This star is called Thuban, meaning the 'head of the serpent'. It's one of the biggest stars in the constellation and interestingly the Egyptians designed their pyramids in a way so that the entrance faced Thuban." She informed her nephew.

"It's very bright." Draco commented while watching through the telescope.

"Do you know who named you Draco?" Audré, who was completely sure that Draco was relaxed and interested in whatever she was saying, started executing her plan.

"No," her nephew replied earnestly as he moved the telescope to gaze at the stars, "Do you know?" he asked her lazily.

Audré smiled satisfyingly, "I do." She said curtly, "It was your grandmother, Medusa Malfoy. She named you as Draco after her Greek ancestor, the infamous first legislator of ancient Greece." She said leaning back on her chair and waiting to see the reaction.

Draco whipped around abruptly as her aunt's reply registered on his brain. "My grandmother was Greek?" he asked incredulously.

Audré nodded looking immensely pleased, "She was. You didn't know?" she asked instead.

"She died before I was even born and grandfather always became upset whenever she was mentioned, so we never talked about her." Draco replied scratching his neck.

"Now don't tell me that you don't know that your great ancestor, Armand Malfoy, who set up the famous Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, was a French wizard?" Audré asked him seriously.

Draco shook his head slowly, completely dumbstruck at the new revelation.

"How do you think the Malfoy vault, that you are using currently, is at Gringotts France?" Audré asked Draco her lips now curling into a small smile, "You are proud of you family and pureblood heritage Draco and yet you never endeavored to know more about them. Isn't it subtle hypocrisy?" she chided him.

Her nephew remained silent in response.

"Now let's go back to our previous question that you asked me when you cantered here – what was that I said about your mother giving Astoria 'something special' during her pregnancy? Hm?" Audré's tone became even but serious. "Have you ever noticed Draco that there is no female Malfoy in your esteemed family except for those who were married to the males?" she asked him.

Draco frowned, "I don't understand, aunt. How is that related to Astoria?" he asked looking confused.

"First answer my question, Draco and eventually you'll get your answer." Audré replied leisurely, "Why is that you don't have any sister, or your father Lucius didn't have any sister or any of your ancestors never had any sisters?" she asked again.

"I don't know." Draco confessed honestly.

"You never thought it was odd?" Audré asked him sharply.

"To be completely honest, I never considered it." Draco replied looking thoughtful.

"Have you ever heard of something called 'Royal Jelly'?" Audré delivered her first weapon and hit it's target smoothly as Draco shook his head looking extremely tense.

"No, I haven't" he replied, his grey eyes fixed at Audré.

"How much do you know about the sacred twenty eight?" Audré delivered her next weapon and it hit the target as Draco nodded and opened his mouth to answer.

"They are the twenty eight families that are still considered pureblood. The Malfoys are one of them. Mostly they are related to the Black family through marriage ties." He replied trying to making out connections between two questions.

"In other words, it is inbreeding. Every single family of the 'Sacred Twenty Eight' is related to one another through marriage and breeding. And if I am informed correctly, the Greengrass's are one of them." Audré stated confidently.

"Of course they are. They are an ancient and very wealthy family." Draco said proudly.

"So do you know, that Astoria was your cousin in that way?" Audré asked her proud nephew.

"No she was not." Draco said shaking his head fervently.

"Then you don't know anything about it just like you don't know that your grandmother was a Greek and that your ancestor was a French." Audré pressed her point, "Your grandmother Druella Black, that is Narcissa's mother, whose maiden name was Druella Rosier and Astoria's grandmother Hilda Rosier, were sisters. In that way, Astoria was your second cousin with whom you share great grandparents that is the Rosiers." She informed her nephew confidently.

"Who told you that?" Draco asked looking astonished.

"Your mother-in-law." Audré replied plainly, "She told me that the day we met in the graveyard. She also told me that she persuaded Astoria to marry you only because she and Narcissa were first cousins and she thought Narcissa would take great care of her daughter."

Draco slammed on the table loudly, "What does she mean by my mother would take great care of Astoria?" he asked angrily, "She did take great care of Astoria. I saw that." he said firmly.

Audré smiled gravely at her nephew and shook her head, "And that's where I beg to differ with you, Draco. I am not suggesting that Narcissa killed Astoria; rather it is your family traditions that killed her. You see, it is a rule only known among the women of your family that the first born should always be a male and never a female." She said darkly.

Draco looked bewildered at her proclamation, "But that's impossible!" he exclaimed, "A child's gender can never be fixed beforehand." He stated firmly but when Audré didn't reply his confidence seemed to falter, "Can it?" he almost whispered looking unsure.

"That is where the concept of Royal Jelly comes, Draco." Audré replied looking sad, "The concept was taken from honey bees that use it to nourish their larva. But it is a well guarded secret among those who seek a male child that this specialized secretion can assist you to have a male child. In fact, the Wizarding version of purified Royal Jelly will exclusively help to produce a male child. All the woman has to do is consume it before she plans the pregnancy. And that is how you came into being, Draco and why there is no girl in Malfoy family, except for my daughter Lillian who is the first female Malfoy in eight hundred years." Audré informed her nephew, "Your mother-in-law told me that as per family traditions, Astoria was asked to consume Royal Jelly before she planned her child and the young woman did it not knowing that it was going to kill her and all her children. Besides she was only seventeen, still a teenager. Her body was not fully mature the daunting act of bearing child." Audré said gravely, "The centuries of inbreeding among the 'Sacred twenty eight', has rendered them susceptible to all types of blood-borne diseases. The Rosiers had a notorious variety of Hemophilia, which was transmitted by females to their sons who died from it when minor injuries which caused unstoppable bleeding and the boy died dry as a leaf. According to your mother-in-law, her mother was one who transmitted it to her and she transmitted it to Astoria. Lucky for you, that your grandmother Druella was free from it and thus your mother was free from the deadly disease too. Furthermore your Greek grandmother heightened the chances of your survival because she came from a distant land and was free from this disease. Astoria, who was Hemophilic, was given the Royal jelly so that she could produce a male heir. But all the males she produced suffered from their mother's disease and died early at age from unstoppable bleeding. I heard that Scorpius died from a minor nosebleed and after repeated attempts to produce another male heir under the influence of 'Royal Jelly', Astoria too became sensitive. She also died from bleeding. Had her first child been a female, Draco, she wouldn't have died like that. So as I said previously, it is your family traditions that killed that innocent woman who wanted nothing more than to give her husband an heir. And that's why you should be grateful to Jean that she is not a pureblood. It is she, whose 'Muddy Blood' is free from all kinds of inborn diseases and your son Adrian is alive and healthy. It is her 'dirty blood', Draco, that runs in the veins of that five year old boy and makes him what he is today – a lively child, despite you being his unfortunate father." Audré finished her explanation so vehemently that Draco flinched.

Audré stood up and looked up at the beautiful night sky. "You know why the sky is so beautiful Draco?" she asked his silent nephew, "Because it is great yet limitless. It has a place for everything – stars, comets, black-holes, planets. Had the sky been a narrow space with only stars – just like the 'Sacred twenty eight' pureblood clan – it would not have been so enticing. It's the immenseness of the sky that makes it beautiful and mysterious. So next time when you call Jean a Mudblood, Draco, think about it and think about her blood that keeps your precious son alive and healthy." She said and left Draco without as much as a backward glance.


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: There is a saying that 'a single spark can cause a prairie fire'. And this chapter is just that in two ways.**_

_**1. From an author's prospective, this chapter contains the nucleus of the story; the very incident that suddenly came to my mind this July and inspired me to spin a whole plot around it. I have never written a single fanfiction, let alone something as famous as Dramione and I am not Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger's avid fan. But this small spark made me sit down and write a whole story. It made me to experiment with these completely opposite characters. Like mathematics I eliminated all the known variables and only worked with these two constants: Draco and Hermione, to reach believable solution. I considered every single plot twist carefully and added some drama to it just to reach this little incidence. At the same time every small detail that I took from HP books was chosen to meet this incident. So essentially the whole story started for me from here. I imagined this scenario and then added the beginning and ending of my story – The Poisoned Apple. It took my 24 chapters and 135k+ words to come to this point, the focal point of my story, just to make everything that will happen after it - believable. I guess my readers will realize now that how much effort I had put in it. I am not a perfectionist but I believe in sincerity.**_

_**2. From the story's prospective, something – something very small yet very significant will happen in this chapter that will change the whole course of the story. Because sometimes even a drop of water can hold depths of a sea in it.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Due to lengthy author's note, from now on I will be posting an integrated response to all the reviews here and separately PM my reviewers. Thanks to cklls, real talk, Elased, nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, rainbowJH, Ramyfan, lightbabe, Grovek26 and 8Poisoned Kindness8 for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my story and my characters. They are close to my heart and thus reviews are close to my heart too. Some of the questions will be left to be answered in subsequent chapters. I'd highly appreciate if guest reviews to please log in so that I can PM them. But anyways this is for real talk: Thanks for hash-tags ;). I also feel Draco could have been more revealing using his intelligence in the books. He was not a bad guy but he wasn't good either. He was something in between, constantly fleeting between two opposite realms. His character could have elaborated a little bit more.**_

_**Arya: thanks for waiting but I don't have tumblr or pinterest. Thanks for liking concept of Royal Jelly. It's real.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_**The lecture on Civil law was taken from "Lecture notes on introduction of private or civil law" by Gabor Peter Palasti.**_

_**As for the healing kids without magic, the concept essentially comes from pharmacological interaction of drugs in children's body. If you pay notice you'll see kids are always given milder doses of drugs and most primary anti-biotics are chosen for them.**_

_**Diffindo is Severing Charm. **_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is .com ** a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For adult Language the rating for this chapter is: M**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 25: Spirit Bound**

Narcissa was looking at her image in the mirror as she absentmindedly combed through her blonde hair, preparing herself for the night.

Somehow Draco's explanation earlier that evening that he had bedded Hermione Granger when they both were drunk was not making any sense to her.

She was Draco's mother and could sense it whenever he lied to her. She was having similar kind of sensation now.

Draco had lied to her.

'But why?' she asked herself for the fiftieth time. She knew that her son wasn't particularly fond of the woman, who was now Adrian's mother, since his school days.

Every year when their results came out during the summer holidays and Draco discovered that Granger had beaten him in every subject they took together – he would become furious and rant about it for several days.

Beside there was the issue of her blood status too - She was a bloody Muggleborn.

Narcissa was definitely sure now that her son had lied to her and there was only one way to find out the reason behind it.

Almost throwing her ivory comb on the Redwood vanity, Narcissa stood up and left her suite.

'Draco must tell me the truth.' She thought determinedly.

The door of her son's suite was ajar when she entered it without troubling to knock.

She found her son on his bed lying in a peculiar fashion. While his body was on the bed, his head was suspended from the edge, his neck tilted fully backwards. She could tell he had sensed her presence though he didn't open his eyes.

"What is it mother?" Narcissa heard Draco ask her.

"Why are you lying down like that?" Narcissa asked her son instead, feeling uneasy suddenly, "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Draco commented in a tone that suggested completely the opposite, "I guess you didn't come here at this hour of night to comment on my posture, mother." He commented lazily, "What's it?"

Narcissa was certain now that there was definitely something wrong with her son. She crouched beside his half suspended form and ran a hand through his sleek hair.

"There is something I need to know, Draco. Promise me that you'll be truthful to me." She said to him gently.

Draco turned his head sideways at her and opened his grey eyes at last, "What's it mother? You don't trust your son anymore?" he asked with a tinge of sarcasm.

"I do, Draco." Narcissa affirmed as she ran her hand through his hair again, "But something that you said about you and Granger is nagging my mind. So I just wanted to clarify it." she explained to him evenly.

Draco continued to look at her, waiting for her question.

"Well, Draco you said you and Granger both were drunk when you…." Narcissa trailed away, suddenly feeling embarrassed before her son, "You know what I mean," she said pointedly and Draco nodded, "I want to know how is that possible since it was you how dragged her to the dungeons and locked her up there when she almost tried to kill me in my own home. Don't you think it's a bit farfetched story to offer to your mother, Draco, especially when I know how much you dislike her?" She said in a cautious tone.

Her son however looked completely unabashed by his mother's hint that he could have lied to her. He closed his eyes again and straightened his head.

"She saved my life in Room of Requirements." Narcissa heard her son remark after a minute.

"What?" Narcissa spat, unable to believe her own ears.

Draco tilted his suspended head side to side as he spoke, "Yes, mother. As unbelievable as it may seem, she did save my life in Room of Requirements when Crabbe burned down the whole place using Fiendfyre. She and her friends – Potter and Weaselbee hoisted me and Goyle in their brooms and took us out of that burning hell. So I don't think it's very unusual of me to offer her a drink in return of her favour when she looked so upset that night. Do you still think it's farfetched story?" he asked her leisurely.

Narcissa didn't know what to respond. That piece of information was completely new to her since Draco had never talked about what had happened at the night of the battle in Hogwarts.

"Why did she do that?" Narcissa asked her son, though feeling no remorse that Granger had saved her son.

"Always remember mother that Gryffindors like to think themselves as Gods and Goddesse!" her son remarked snidely and suddenly sat up on his bed, "Satisfied now or do you have anything else to ask?" he enquired her mockingly.

"Behave yourself, Draco." Narcissa admonished her son angrily as she stood up, "Remember that I am your mother." She said to him firmly.

In response Draco eyed her in a way that Narcissa couldn't fully comprehend. She could identify the sorrow and despair in his grey eyes but there was something else too.

"That's the reason I am not going to sue you mother." He commented after sometime.

"Sue me? For what?" Narcissa asked him incredulously.

"For trying to give me an heir forcefully." was Draco's vague reply.

Unable to grasp his meaning, Narcissa simply stared at him.

"Good night, mother." Draco told her as he lied down on his bed in proper posture this time, "I am tired after prolonged star gazing with aunt Audré and would like some sleep. Please close the door when you leave." He said and turned his back to Narcissa.

Feeling extremely foolish, Narcissa left her son's suite and closed the door behind her.

•••••

It was Monday morning and the Head Goblin of Gringotts; Geccemp eyed his Chief Curse Breaker in a manner as is she had just turned to a particularly large yellow canary.

But Hermione's features were so grave that Geccemp found it difficult to console her.

"You mean you are Mrs. Draco Malfoy now?" he asked her again just to be sure that he did not miss her the first time.

"Don't say the name." Chief Curse Breaker Jean warned her boss as if he had just uttered Lord Voldemort's dreaded name.

"Very well then, you mean you are Mrs. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named now?" Geccemp rephrased his question.

Hermione couldn't help but laughed at her boss's weird sense of humour.

"You are making fun of me, Sir?" she asked him darkly, "Knowing full well how much I loathe that man?" she enquired.

Geccemp shook his head and rubbed his long fingered hands, "No, Jean, I am certainly not making fun of you." He said in a serious tone, "Rather I was pointing out their similarities. I guess that you still remember the day he came to my office, Jean and said that only purebloods can have enough power to be elected as the Chief Curse Breaker. He may not be a killer like the Dark Lord but he surely is a bigot to the bone." Geccemp commented bitterly.

"Let's leave that topic, Sir." Hermione offered to her boss, "I came here to say that I want my Gringotts Floo to be shifted to my quarters at Château de la Grange-Bleneau since I don't live in Delacour residence anymore." She said looking exceptionally sad.

"It will be attended to, Jean." Geccemp assured his employee, "Anything else that I can do for you?" he enquired.

"I thank you, sir, but that'll be all." Hermione replied and left Geccemp's office.

Geccemp had never felt like prying into his employee's private life during his service in Gringotts.

But the bizarre turn of events regarding Jean Granger and Draco Malfoy, the human equivalents of North Pole and South Pole was making him very curious for the very first time.

'The answer somehow lies with Jean Granger's son – Adrian.' he thought eyeing Hermione's retreating form.

•••••

Audré was looking at the small boy who ran across the garden as his Peter rabbit chased him.

It was as if she was watching her children grow up again.

Brought up without her own mother from a tender age of ten, Audré had raised her children with great care and had tried to provide them with everything a mother could provide her children – love, affection, guidance, mental support, safety and trust.

But even her own children weren't as unique as Adrian was. The boy was extremely innocent yet intelligent and compassionate towards his mother. He could be brave when needed and yet be shy towards strangers. He could be protective and yet reject someone he didn't think was worthy of his love. It intrigued Audré how so many contrasting characteristics could be present in such a small boy.

'May be it is because his parents are as opposite as light and darkness.' Audré thought to herself.

"Coffee?" she heard Hermione ask her and smiling gently Audré nodded at her.

After her outburst at Narcissa on Sunday, Hermione had come to meet her in her suite at evening and expressed her sincere apology. Audré, who had been thinking that she would have to work harder to win back Hermione and Adrian's trust, was pleasantly surprised and without further ado had proceeded to make their bond stronger. The young mother had invited her for coffee in her quarter the following evening and from her vast experience with human nature, Audré could tell that Hermione actually wanted to talk to her.

Luckily she also wanted to talk to Hermione.

She took the mug Hermione offered her and patted the seat beside her, ready to talk.

"I know, Jean that you are curious about many things and it's natural since so many things have happened already without your prior knowledge." Audré started the conversation so that Hermione could feel at ease, "Tell me what you want to know?" she offered her gently.

"I want to know how the Great Pureblood found out about my son Adrian?" Hermione asked the question Audré was expecting.

Patiently Audré told her the circumstances in which Draco had met Adrian in Tuileries garden and proceeded to the next events that culminated to their trip to Brussels. She carefully avoided the part regarding Fleur Delacour and that ten thousand galleon prize money was actually given by Draco to his son. She also avoided mentioning how Draco kept track of Adrian under Disillusionment Charm and Polyjuice Potion since it would raise further questions as to why Audré never stopped her nephew.

Audré wanted Hermione to trust her without letting out all the information that she contained because in her fear and suspicion, Hermione might misunderstand her good intentions.

"He told us that his wife is dead. Is it true or did he just make it up to ruin my life?" Hermione asked Audré bitterly.

"Well his wife Astoria Greengrass did die almost four monthes ago during childbirth." Audré confirmed Hermione's statement, "Draco also lost three sons in a row in last four years – one born and two other unborn."

Hermione's face fell in sympathy, "Poor things." She remarked, "I mean those children, not him." She explained to Audré, "They could have lived had they been born from a different marriage." She said sadly.

Audré frowned at her, "Why do you think so, Jean?" she asked her sharply.

Hermione shrugged at her, "Well, that family is cursed." She said to her gravely, "Look at the members – Belllatrix, the great sadist; Lucius, the great bigot and last but not the least 'him', the greatest criminal. Do you think any child born in such a family could ever survive?" she asked her skeptically.

"But Adrian is his son too, Jean." Audré offered, curious to hear what Hermione said in response.

"Adrian is my son and he snatched him from me illegally. Kidnapped him from my house and blamed me instead saying that he didn't want him to grow up under a step father." Hermione retorted vehemently, "He's not even fit to be Alexis Delacour's left boot let alone be a father." She commented darkly.

Audré refrained herself from making any comments on Alexis and Hermione's relationship. Instead she proceeded on a different matter.

"Listen, Jean, I would like to advise you something." She said seriously to Hermione, "If Narcissa ever asks you anything about your relationship with Draco regarding Adrian's conception, just tell her to ask her son instead. Don't give her any straight answers."

"Why?" Hermione asked her looking astonished.

"Because it's my nephew's duty to explain it to his mother, not yours and so you'll just redirect her to her son." Audré replied evenly.

Hermione gave Audré a gentle smile before turning to her son playing in the garden.

"Adrian!" Audré heard Hermione call her son loudly, "Come here little rabbit."

"Yes, Mama." Her little boy almost ran into their sitting room followed by his rabbit,

Hermione gestured her son to sit on her lap and her son immediately complied, clutching his Peter rabbit.

"Mama, do you know Peter showed me a new kind of jump today?" Audré watched as Adrian informed his mother about the 'new jump' and Hermione listened with great interest. At last when the 'account of the great adventure' was over, Hermione kissed her son gently.

"Little rabbit, I would like you call this kind lady sitting here," she motioned Adrian to Audré, "Grandma Audré from this moment on." She instructed her son, "Okay?"

"Okay." Adrian squealed and turned to Audré who suddenly felt a lump form in her throat.

"Hello Grandma Audré." Adrian said waving at her and then held Peter's little rear paw in his little hands, "And hello from Peter too." he waved the rabbit's paw at her.

For the first time in her entire life Audré was completely speechless.

When she regained her voice after sometime, it was croaky.

"Hello from Grandma Audré." She managed to voice and spread her arms at him, "Will Adrian and Peter give a hug to their new Grandma?" she asked them weakly.

"Of course we will." Adrian said and jumped into Audré's outstretched arms.

As Audré hugged them tightly, she felt her long awaited thirst for her own grandchildren quelled greatly.

Children truly were Creator's blessing on earth.

•••••

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_As per your special request, we are sending you a copy of the medical records of your deceased wife Astoria Malfoy. We assure you that we left no stones unturned in trying to save her and her unborn son's life two monthes ago and that though we don't usually send such documents to patients' relatives, we are doing this a part of our continued effort to reassure that no one could be blamed for her untimely death. St. Mungo's takes particular pride in taking great care of their patients and will continue to do so._

_Best regards,_

_Chriss Conrad_

_Adminstrative officer, St. Mungo's Hospital for magical maladies and injury._

Draco smiled contentedly as he folded the letter and proceeded for the attached medical records of Astoria. After examining them carefully, he put them in his drawer and locked it, intending to show them to a renowned French Healer.

Aunt Audré's allegation that Astoria had died due to inbreeding and illogical tradition of giving birth to sons had deeply moved him. Draco was determined to pursue the whole truth even if it took him to question every single member of the 'Sacred Twenty Eight' circle. He was planning to ask his about the Royal jelly too but first he needed to make sure that such a thing ever existed.

Right now his mind was fixed on the next letter that bore an emblem of two wands crossed against each other with an elegant writing below it: 'St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children'.

Draco weighed the letter in his hand. It was heavy.

Feeling curious what could be inside; he opened the thick envelope and found a piece of parchment wrapped around a small black wooden slab with writing across the top 'Father of Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy'.

Not understanding why the authorities of St. Joan's would send him a piece of plain black wood, Draco unfolded the letter hoping it would explain the matter to him.

_Dear Monsieur Malfoy,_

_Please find the enclosed the wooden slate called 'Ardiose'_

_As a part of informing parents if anything happen to their children while they are at school premises, we give them this small wooden slate which it embedded with Protean Charm. Should you child be left alone in the school after hours or hurts himself during sports or becomes ill during classes, we would contact his parents immediately through it. If you are not familiar with concept of Protean Charm, it is a charm that links several objects together through a common purpose._

_Please keep it with you whenever your child is at school so that you could be notified easily._

_Best regards,_

_Sorceress __Amélie_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_St. Joan's Institute for Magical Children_

Fascinated, Draco looked at the 'Ardiose' more carefully this time. It was like any common writing slate, measuring 2x4 inches, black which was encased in a wooden frame. The fine slanting writing across the top was white.

'So they have recognized me as Adrian's father now.' Draco thought smugly before pocketing the slate, 'Whether my son likes it or not, from now on I would be contacted as his guardian from the school.'

Draco smirked and turned his attention to dress himself for the day.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and he would be spending most of it in Sorbonne Law School trying to be a good father for Adrian in near future.

•••••

Audré Chombrun Malfoy, Eva and Edmound Bellamy and all the Delacours except for Alexis were talking cheerfully as they took their dinner at Hermione's new home in Château.

After shifting almost all their belongings to her new Fidelius protected quarter over Sunday and Monday, Hermione had invited the Delacours and her friends for a dinner on Tuesday night, her main goal being to assure them that neither she nor Adrian was in any kind of imminent danger from Draco Malfoy and his mother. She knew that her friends and family were very tense regarding their security.

Since their fateful encounter on Sunday, Hermione had not seen Draco at or near her quarter and was happy that the Slytherin was keeping a reasonable distance between them. Knowing the true nature of the cunning followers of Salazar Slytherin, Hermione had questioned Audré about what could be the possible reasons behind it and had been informed that Draco was giving some time for Adrian to recover the shock.

'As if I will let him come near Adrian ever again.' Hermione snorted and offered Apolline her favourite Chocolate Ribbon Pie.

Finally with dinner being over successfully and Adrian eagerly trying to feed some of the chocolate pie to his rabbit Peter, Hermione gave the Delacours and her friends a tour of her quarter. They liked it immensely and thanked Audré for the excellent arrangements she had provided for Hermione before leaving for their home at around ten thirty when Adrian yawned several times hinting that he needed to go to bed.

Hermione gave her son a quick bath and as she lied down with him on their huge bed, the only thought that was nagging her throughout the evening crushed on her with full force.

'Why didn't Alexis come to her dinner?'

Having lived with Alexis for almost six years now, Hermione knew that the man, to whom she was engaged until two days ago, was very introvert in nature and extremely decent with ladies. He wouldn't face Hermione now that she was someone else's wife, no matter she had willfully married Draco Malfoy or not. Except for their kiss in his office last Monday, Alexis had never behaved in any manner that didn't befit a gentleman and Hermione was sure that it should be she who would take the first initiative to start their relationship anew. Having thought that, Hermione made a mental note to visit Alexis's office on Friday, so that they both could have a full week to recover from their disappointments.

She felt doomed to loneliness again. Attachment to Alexis had given her a purpose to live a happy life with someone she loved but her marriage to her violator had destroyed all the chances of her happiness once again, just as it was ruined six years ago when she had turned down Ron's marriage proposal because of her pregnancy.

Hermione looked at her sleeping son, his face peaceful as he snuggled against his mother.

How she wished she could sleep like Adrian, peaceful in his mother's arms!

But there was no way she could ever sleep peacefully; when all her dreams were being haunted by the presence of a particularly vindictive silvery blonde haired man trying to violate her again and again and again.

Hermione reached for the phial of Dreamless Sleep that she kept on her nightstand and took two mouthfuls of it.

The bitter potion traveled all the way down to her stomach and Hermione closed her eyes.

She knew it was no use.

Draco Malfoy would surely visit her dreams again.

•••••

According to the timetable Draco was holding, 'Introduction to Wizarding Civil Law' classes would be held on Wednesday morning between eleven and twelve by Professor Emmanuel Araguas.

It was Draco's third day at Sorbonne Wizarding Law College and by the looks of it he was doing pretty well considering that he was one of the only two foreigner students in the whole Law School.

Being the Slytherin he was, Draco had already introduced himself to the teacher's faculty as Morpheus Malfoy's nephew thinking that it was important for him to start making impressions from the very beginning.

He had already attended classes on Business Law paper I, Contracts paper I and Family Law in last two days. But what Draco was really looking forward to was Criminal Law which would be held on Friday.

Entering his class room, a large semi-circular amphitheatre with tiered seats around the open arena where their teachers stood to deliver lectures, Draco occupied the middle seat in the first row to catch his professor's immediate attention in his first class with him.

Students filed in gradually and by the time it was eleven, the whole amphitheatre was bursting with new first year Law students.

Draco took out his copy of 'An Introduction to Civil Law' and opened it. On the first page an elegant handwriting proclaimed the name of it's previous owner: Morpheus Malfoy. He ran his fingers across it.

Draco had never used second hand books in his entire life. All his Hogwarts copies were fresh when he purchased them from 'Flourish and Blotts' and he had always made fun of those who used second hand books, particularly the Weasleys.

And yet he had chosen to use his uncle's old copies for his new course of study.

He took out a fresh roll of parchment and unrolled it on the desk before unpacking were the 'Quick-quote quills' that was provided for them to copy down their lectures.

A bell issued from the corridors and Professor Emmanuel Araguas entered the huge amphitheatre.

"Good Morning everyone" he greeted his new students and looked around the class, "I believe I find you well and good." He commented brightly.

For a law teacher, Professor Emmanuel was quite remarkable. He was a tall, bald, lean man who somehow managed to smile almost always. Draco was strongly reminded of his Charms teacher Professor Flitwick.

"Now, as you all know my name is Emmanuel Araguas and I'll be teaching you 'Civil Law'." Emmanuel introduced himself and straightened his spectacles, "And I kindly ask you to be civil enough to let me continue." He said to pair of female students who were giggling in a corner.

The class immediately became silent.

"Thank you." Emmanuel said to his class, "Now, Wizarding Civil Law isn't very different from Muggle Civil law. Our law basically encompasses on Family and Inheritance Law, Comparative Contract Law, Comparative Property Law, Intellectual Property Law and partly Banking and Securities Law." He started his lecture and Draco nudged his quick quote quill to start writing.

Soon he was lost in Emmanuel's lecture and he turned pages of his uncle's book to mark it.

It was almost quarter to twelve when suddenly something started to vibrate inside his pocket.

Felling irritated Draco groped for his pocket and retrieved the 'Ardiose' St. Joan's had sent him the previous day.

Draco frowned at the write slanting writing that the slate mirrored because of the embedded Protean Charm:

_Monsieur Malfoy, it is with great regret that we inform you that your son Adrian met an accident while playing with his friends during the sports period. He's alright now and being attended to but we request you to come and take him home as he has been excused of his classes._

_With regards,_

_Sorceress __Amélie_

Draco's brain completely froze as he finished reading the small note. He blinked twice at it, Emmanuel's voice gradually muting away.

•••••

Hermione was on way to her lab when Claudia suddenly clamped her hand around her and dragged her in a corner.

"I heard that you got married, Jean." she said to Hermione brightly, "It never came to your mind to invite us, hm?" she complained to her mockingly.

"Who told you that I got married?" Hermione asked her intern sharply, feeling her temper rise.

"Well, it's talk of the Gringotts, my dear Jean." Claudia proclaimed proudly, "When will we get the chance to meet the lucky guy?" she asked Hermione arching an eyebrow.

'Lucky Guy?'Hermione felt like strangulating the young woman who stood before her.

But Claudia was completely oblivious of the death threat she had just issued from Hermione. She leaned forward and placed her mouth hear Hermione's quivering left ear.

"Won't you tell me how was he, you know, in…." she smiled and winked at Hermione mischievously.

The remark was enough to break Hermione's self restraints.

"Claudia," she lashed out at her intern, who recoiled, looking surprised at her sudden outburst, "I am your senior and I find it highly inappropriate to discuss such nonsense matters with my intern. Please be respectful to my privacy and don't gossip behind my back." Hermione spat at her.

"I am sorry, Jean if I have…" Claudia mumbled weakly.

"Please go back to your work." Hermione ordered her intern sternly and stormed out of the corridor.

Once inside the confinements of her lab, Hermione slumped on her chair and threw the crystal goblet on the opposite wall with such force that it shattered into tiny particles.

"How dare they talk about me behind my back?" Hermione seethed as she rocked on her chair, "Bloody gossiping goblins."

Absolutely repulsed at the idea that people were thinking she was sharing bed with Draco Malfoy, Hermione looked around wildly to find something else to thrown.

"Me and him?" she asked herself incredulously, "Malfoy? The bastard of all bastards? Sharing bed? Having …." Hermione panted heavily and stomped her feet on the ground.

"I am going to make sure this tiny little trick doesn't go unpunished." She said through gritted teeth and stood up to leave her lab.

She was absolutely certain that it was not Geccemp's doing. The mischievous staff goblins that relocated her Gringotts Floo were behind this act since she hadn't informed anybody apart from her boss about it.

"How dare they? Meddling with the Chief Curse Breaker?" she ranted, "I have had enough of their nonsense tricks and it's time some sense is thrust into them." She said firmly as she took the corridor leading to Geccemp's office.

But she never reached it.

Something vibrated inside her robe and feeling irritated Hermione fumbled for it.

The 'Ardiose' that St. Joan's had given her on the day of Adrian's orientation class was sporting a message and feeling confused, Hermione read it.

_Madame Granger, it is with great regret that we inform you that your son Adrian met an accident while playing with his friends during the sports period. He's alright now and being attended to but we request you to come and take him home as he has been excused of his classes._

_With regards,_

_Sorceress __Amélie_

Her senses numb with apprehension and all thoughts of punishing the goblins for their impertinent act completely gone, Hermione immediately turned to her heels and ran towards her office.

•••••

Draco didn't know that he could run this fast.

The news that his son had been hurt badly had rendered him speechless for several minutes and his mind had stopped working completely. Sudden visions of a dead Adrian lying in grave visited him and when he regained his coherent thoughts, the first thing that came into mind was 'Get to Adrian!'

Not caring to explain his professor where he was going in the middle of a lecture, Draco had pushed his way roughly through the sitting students and ran out of lecture hall leaving behind his belongings.

Like Hogwarts, anti apparition ward was placed around Sorbonne too and as Draco sprinted along the long corridor to reach the border beyond which apparition was possible, he made a mental note to rip apart the boy who had hurt his son so badly.

Toppling two stairs at a time and jumping on the ground floor after a lengthy run that comprised three full length corridors, five corners and six wide staircases, Draco tore to the exit located between Wizarding and Muggle colleges.

He bumped with several students who were entering and knocking off their books.

Feeling breathless Draco crossed the border and felt the wards disappear at last. He immediately turned on the spot, his mind set for only one destination - the iron gate of St. Joans's.

The familiar sensation of squeezing through a giant rubber tube was over before it even came and Draco stood before the elegant school building half a moment later.

He lunged for the half open door and entered inside the school compound, looking around wildly for Adrian.

But there was no small silvery blond haired boy who might be crying helplessly.

Draco whipped around and found the aged man who worked as school caretaker and grabbed his collar.

"Where is my son?" he spat at the hunched man, almost lifting him off the ground.

"Who is your son?" he heard the man ask him instead and Draco felt like hitting him hard.

"You idiot!" he swore loudly, "You call yourself caretaker and you don't know who my son is?" Draco shook the hunched man vigorously.

He wanted to throw the man on the ground and kick him hard for not knowing who his son might be. Draco even had half a mind to do so but a voice cut in at that moment.

"Monsieur Malfoy?" a female voice asked and Draco wheeled on his feet.

Sorceress Marianne was standing two feet away and giving him the most contemptuous look possible.

"May I enquire what are you doing with our caretaker?" she asked Draco in a displeased manner.

Draco slackened his grip from the caretaker's collar and he fell on the ground unceremoniously.

"I was asking him about Adrian." Draco answered with as much nerve as possible. Even for a woman, sorceress Marianne had an aura of extreme power around her and Draco didn't want to be on the wrong side of it.

Marianne's eyes swept from Draco to the caretaker, who was straightening his clothes and after a moment of uncomfortable silence she gestured Draco to follow her.

She took him through a door that led to a corridor and then up a staircase that led them to first floor. Draco would have admired the view of the four sided building from up there as shafts of sunlight slanted along the corridor giving it a mystic look, had his mind not been in turmoil as he followed the headmistress silently.

Soon they reached what looked like a Hospital Wing and Draco followed Marianne into it.

It was almost like the Hogwarts hospital wing except for that it was smaller and with fewer beds. Draco looked around and found one of them occupied by a small boy with silvery blonde curls who was sitting on the edge with his back on him.

"Adrian!" he exclaimed and almost ran to it expecting him to be alone and helpless.

But to Draco's immense displeasure, Hermione was already there, kneeling before the boy as a mediwitch moved her wand over Adrian's left forearm.

"What happened to my son?" Draco demanded, feeling anger starting to boil inside him, "Who did this to him?" he asked to the women before her.

Both Adrian and Hermione turned their heads to him and Adrian flinched away at his sight. Noticing her son's discomfort, Hermione immediately leapt to her feet and positioned herself between them thus obstructing his view of his son.

"You are not wanted here, Malfoy." She snarled at him and Draco felt his nerve stretch up to the point of tearing.

"I don't remember asking your opinion, mud…Granger." He spat at her and proceeded to shove her away.

"Mama, it's hurting!" Draco heard his son high pitched intone from behind Hermione, who immediately turned and knelt down before her son before putting an assuring arm around his neck.

"No one injured Adrian, Monsieur Malfoy." Marianne's voice informed him and Draco looked around at the headmistress who was now standing beside him, "He fell from the broom. We usually keep a close eye when kids ride broom and they are not allowed over four feet in the air but Adrian was a bit over enthusiastic this morning and reached twelve feet before suddenly slipping his grip on the handle. He is lucky that our sports teacher caught him before he completely hit the ground but his left forearm got hit by the broom thus fracturing it." she said in a grave tone.

Feeling confused whether to be angry on his son or sorry for him, Draco returned his observation of Adrian as the school mediwitch waved her wand and some gauzy fabric, cotton and a packet of cast plaster appeared.

"Well surely she can mend his fracture in a second." Draco commented realizing the mediwitch's intention to make a Muggle plaster around Adrian's fractured arm and pointed at her who was now unrolling the cotton roll, "Hogwarts mediwitch Madam Pomfrey could mend bones in seconds. Or is she not qualified enough?" he asked her arrogantly.

"Of course she is qualified, Monsieur Malfoy." Marianne replied tersely, "But you seem to have very little knowledge concerning use of magic on young children." She remarked cynically, "Children of Adrian's age are very delicate for such huge dose of magic like bone mending. If you have ever healed anybody, which I sincerely doubt Monsieur Malfoy, you would have known that it takes considerable amount of magic to heal human body against it's own natural healing time since it requires you to grow living tissue. Bone mending, though appears very easy when we look at it, takes even more magic since we are uniting two parts that are both living and hard as steel. Though part of it can and will mend his bone in a second, the rest of the residual magic will be absorbed into the child's system and produce side effects by counteracting with his own growing magic." She stated to him, "Adrian exhibited his magic just two weeks ago. His magic though extremely powerful, is still very tender. If we tamper it with by using exogenous magic to heal his bones, the excess amount of magic will be sucked up by the body to be used against it. It will hamper his magical growth greatly since our magic is fully developed and his one is still growing. That's the reason why one must never use magic to heal young kids whose magic are still immature." She explained to Draco looking annoyed at his lack of knowledge.

"But then…" Draco was about to argue but was cut in as Adrian cried loudly out of pain when the mediwitch touched his broken forearm to wrap the cotton roll around it.

"Aaaaahhh, Mama, it hurts! It hurts a lot!" Adrian whimpered helplessly and Draco rushed to his side.

"Watch it, woman!" he rebuked the mediwitch who looked up at him, clearly affronted, "That's not a doll you are dealing with. He's my son." he said feeling positively mad at her for manhandling Adrian.

The mediwitch straightened to her full height and faced Draco with defiance to match his arrogance before pointing a finger to the door, "I know who I am dealing with, Monsieur and if you don't leave this instance, I am not going to make the plaster since your rude comments are greatly disturbing my concentration." She said to him sternly.

Draco was about to retort back but Adrian whimpered again, "Mama, please tell her to hurry. It is hurting a lot." He said as tears ran down his pale cheek.

Hermione immediately stood up and hugged her son protectively, carefully avoiding the injured arm, "Please, mediwitch," she pleaded to the angry woman beside her, "My son is in pain. Leave that man and attend to him. We can surely deal with him later." She requested her while gently stroking Adrian's silvery blonde hair.

The mediwitch cast a venomous look at Draco's direction who glared back at her and resumed her work of making the plaster. Draco watched silently as she wrapped cotton roll around Adrian's small forearm and then immersed some cast plaster in water before taking it out and straightening it on a smooth surface.

Draco never really understood Muggle way of making plaster. It always appeared ridiculous to him why they did it and even more amusing was how they carried their plastered limbs for weeks making them look like Egyptian mummies. Had he not been schooled minutes ago by Marianne about possible implications of inadvertently used magic, he would have insisted that Adrian's arm was healed by magic.

He watched helplessly as Adrian started crying frankly now, clearly out of pain and weight of the newly made plaster.

"Mama," he wept clutching Hermione's shoulder tightly, "Mama it hurts so much." He sobbed painfully.

"Aren't you please going to give him some painkilling potion?" Draco asked the mediwitch, careful to emphasis 'please' in his sentence and unable to restrain himself anymore.

"He has been given a dose already." The mediwitch replied sharply, "Please don't delude yourself by thinking that it was not powerful enough." She jibed at him, "Kid's potions are not like adult's ones. They act slowly but persistently while adult's act immediately but requires frequent retakes. I wouldn't be able touch him unless painkilling potion was administered first." She informed Draco who sighed bitterly and shifted his gaze to his son.

He noticed that Hermione, who was sitting on the edge of the bed now and gently rocking a whimpering Adrian in her arms, was crying too and muttering something in his ear in a soothing voice. It sounded more like a song to Draco.

"Mama, when will the pain go away?" he heard Adrian ask her and ironically he was thinking the same thing too.

"It's going to hurt for a while, my love, but Mama will make sure you are not alone in this." Hermione said to Adrian and kissed him tenderly on his tear stricken face before looking up at the mediwitch who was making a sling now, "Madame, can you do adult plasters too?" she asked her.

"Of course I can, Madame." The mediwitch replied as she positioned the sling around Adrian's neck and left forearm, "The method is same for all age groups except for the time required to heal because children take less time to heal than adults. While they take three weeks to fully recover for upper limbs, adults can take an approximate of six weeks." She commented wisely.

"Then surely you can make one for me too?" Hermione asked her as she placed Adrian carefully on bed before standing up and both Draco and the mediwitch frowned at her.

'What is she up to?' Draco thought incredulously eyeing Hermione.

"Yes, I can, Madame." The mediwitch affirmed again, "But you have no fracture." She pointed out at Hermione's healthy arms.

Hermione only smiled grimly at her and before anyone could react; she whipped out her wand and pointed it to her left forearm.

"Diffindo!" she cried through closed teeth.

Spurts of red blood came out as she broke her own arm and Draco saw in utter disbelief that it snapped clearly in two halves like a matchstick broken in the middle.

"Madame!" Marianne and mediwitch both exclaimed; looking stunned as both rushed to her. Draco stood rooted to the spot unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Mama, what did you do?" he heard a sobbing Adrian ask Hermione as he crushed into her arms, "What did you do Mama?" he repeated pointing at her bleeding and broken arm.

Hermione lifted her son with her uninjured arm and placed him on her lap as a positively scandalized mediwitch guided her to the bed, "Mama made sure that little rabbit doesn't suffer from pain alone." She said through gritted teeth, laughing and crying at the same time, "Now we'll suffer together." She said to him firmly.

"No, Mama, no." Adrian protested violently, "It was my fault. Louis and I were playing game to see who could fly higher and I slipped. I am sorry, Mama. I am sorry." He started crying hysterically, "I….am…..so….rry…." he lost coherent speech as he cried harder.

Draco simply stared at the woman who had just broken her own arm and looked extremely satisfied with it, unable to utter a single syllable.

'She broke her arm?'

'Deliberately?'

'So that Adrian didn't suffer alone?'

Draco's thoughts were completely frazzled. There was no logic he could show behind such an unnatural act yet something inside told him that it was somehow the most natural.

"No, don't heal me." Draco heard Hermione warn the mediwitch sharply who had taken out her wand, "I don't want to be healed. Just clean the blood and make a plaster just like you did for Adrian." she requested her.

"But Madame, I can heal you! You don't need plaster!" the mediwitch said to Hermione looking bewildered at her abnormal request.

"I know that I don't need plaster but I want it." Hermione said through gritted teeth trying hard to tolerate the pain as the mediwitch cleaned rivulets of blood from her wound, "In fact I specifically ask for it." she conformed her request, "Please make it happen."

The mediwitch cast a very disapprovingly look at her patient before muttering 'Ferula' and a plaster appeared immediately.

Adrian was crying so hard that Draco thought he might faint anytime. For some abnormal reason his own feet were not supporting him any longer and conjuring a chair, Draco slumped on it, never leaving his eyes from Hermione's injured forearm.

The only person silent apart from him was sorceress Marianne who watched silently as the mediwitch healed Hermione's cut then wrapped a cotton roll around it before proceeding to make a plaster.

"I have been doing my duty as the Headmistress of St. Joan's for thirty years now, Madame." Draco heard as she suddenly spoke, a grim smile in her lips, "But I have never seen any mother injure herself so that her child doesn't have to suffer alone." She said shaking her head in disbelief, "Never in my career, have I seen such a unique incident!" she commented looking astonished.

Hermione smiled as she kissed her crying son on forehead, "Then I guess they didn't have a son like my little rabbit." She gently caressed his cheek, "Now, Adrian, don't cry like that. If you can endure that pain, surely Mama can too." she offered him encouragingly.

Adrian sobbed harder in response and clutched his mother even tighter, "I love you, Mama." He said to her.

"And Mama loves you too, my little rabbit. Mama loves you too." Hermione gently murmured in his ear and cradled him in her uninjured arm.

Draco watched silently as the mediwitch plastered Hermione's left forearm.

"Here is your plaster, Madame, though I still request you to let me heal you." The mediwitch said as she finished the plaster, "Your fracture will take six weeks to fully mend and I highly recommend that reconsider your decision." She said to Hermione firmly.

"Thank you for your kind offer, Madame." Hermione said as she stood up, "But I'd rather be in pain with Adrian than be painless alone." She commented and placed Adrian on ground, "Do you think you can walk, my love?" she asked her son who nodded still crying and sniffling.

"We'll accompany you to the gates." Marianne told them kindly as she waved the mediwitch and together they followed Hermione and Adrian out of the Hospital wing.

Draco, who was still looking at the spot where Hermione was sitting moments ago, stood up and proceeded towards it.

Specks of red blood were still sprinkled on marble floor like small beads of Ruby.

Draco leaned down and took a drop in his fingers, smearing it against them.

They were exactly as red as his was; as Adrian's could be and as any human being's blood would be.

"Mud…blood." Draco whispered as he eyed the blood and smeared it absentmindedly in his fingers, completely lost in thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: To everyone who has been reading my story with patience till now –the first Dramione chapter is up now.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, lightbabe, Grovek26, v-x-y-zz and 8Poisoned Kindness8 for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my plot twist. I know it was a bit extreme but considering Hermione's excessive love for Adrian, I thought it was normal.**_

_**Arya: I am pleased to hear that I send shiver down your spine. *wink*. Well until you sign up, I'll answer your questions here.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_**The names of the books and herbs were taken from 'Pagan heart and Medicinal and magical herbs of medieval Europe**_

_**The descriptions of brooches were taken from 'Queen's brooches – the royal exhibit'.**_

_**The description of Hotel de Brienne was taken from Wikipedia and it's official website. It's a two storied building but I modified it to a five storied one.**_

_**The lecture on Civil law was taken from "Lecture notes on introduction of private or civil law" by Gabor Peter Palasti.**_

_**The tale of Squirrel Nutkin is Beatrix Potter's property.**_

_**Vestibule means an opening, so under the vestibule means 'under an opening' which the chapter's name.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

**_The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile._**

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 26: Under the Vestibule**

'She is taking eternity.' Audré thought and eyed her sister-in-law Narcissa Malfoy.

The other blue eyed blonde woman dismissed yet another pair of beautiful diamond earrings and huffed.

"Don't you have something special?" she asked the man who was standing beside her, "I see nothing fit for common ladies in this shop, let alone queens. All these earrings are completely ordinary." She said to the man irritably.

"Would you like to see some brooches then, Madame Malfoy?" the man, who was the proprietor of the shop, offered to Narcissa.

"Yes." Narcissa replied curtly and the proprietor left immediately.

'What is wrong with her?' Audré, who was listening to the conversation, asked herself, 'Why is she taking such a long time to select a piece of jewelry?' she frowned at the thought.

The proprietor Monsieur Aurientalis returned with a salesman who was carrying a large wooden box. He placed it on the table as per his employer's instruction and left.

Monsieur Aurientalis seated himself and opened the lid of the box which revealed a collection of elegant brooches. This piece of jewelry being Audré's most favourite, she leaned forward to examine them.

Place Vendome, the famous square located to the north of the Tuileries Garden, housed almost all the famous Muggle jewelry stores in Paris – Boucheron, Chaumet, Cartier and Philippe Tournaire - to name a few. It was also home to the one and only Wizarding jewelry shop – 'Les Collections de la Reine' or 'The Queen's Collections'.

Wednesday afternoon found Audré and Narcissa Malfoy languidly sitting inside a private chamber in the old yet finely decorated gothic shop as Narcissa browsed through expensive jewelry items.

"How about this Cullinan VII Brooch, Madame?" Monsieur Aurientalis offered a diamond brooch to Narcissa, "The celebrated jeweler Cullinan used an 8.8 carat diamond as pendant and another 6.8 carat one as an oblong to form this timeless piece." He informed her proudly.

Narcissa gave it a frigid look and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Then I am sure you wouldn't say 'no' to this nice Bow Brooch, Madame Malfoy." Monsieur Aurientalis showed her another brooch studded with small diamonds, "It has five hundred and sixty pieces of finest quality diamonds." She offered it to Narcissa for a better look.

Narcissa shook her head again.

"No?" Monsieur Aurientalis looked thoroughly disappointed now, "Can you please describe what you are looking for Madame?" he asked her patiently.

Narcissa was about to reply but this time Audré interrupted her.

"Monsieur," she addressed the proprietor, "Can we be excused for a moment?" she motioned between her and Narcissa.

"Yes, of course." The aged bald man with thick spectacles nodded and left them with the box.

Audré turned to her sister-in-law with a serious expression, "Narcissa, don't mind me asking you, but you have spent the better part of this morning sitting in this shop looking through brooches, ear-rings, bracelets and every imaginable jewelry possible and still haven't reached a decision. Can you please tell me for whom you are buying it, so that I can offer you some help?" she asked barely hiding her impatience.

Narcissa rubbed her hands agitatedly in response and looked away, clearly avoiding Audré's piercing look.

"It's for Gr… Adrian's mother." She whispered after sometime as if admitting something unpleasant.

"Sorry, I did not catch that." Audré, suddenly feeling elated, asked her dryly though she had heard her sister-in-law the first time.

"It's for Adrian's mother." Narcissa repeated louder this time.

Though Audré was not surprised at her declaration, she chose to feign it, "For Adrian's mother? For Jean?" she asked Narcissa arching an eyebrow.

"How many mothers does Adrian have, Audré?" Narcissa asked back, clearly irritated.

"Well, that's a pleasant surprise, Narcissa, considering the fact that Adrian has only one mother and that same mother is someone you don't like." Audré replied leisurely, clearly enjoying the game now, "or seems that you don't like." She added.

"Well, I have my own reasons for that, Audré." Narcissa commented arrogantly.

"Can I be enlightened?" Audré offered sweetly.

"Draco doesn't like her and she also tried to kill me once." Narcissa informed her haughtily.

"So you want to give precious jewelry to your attempted murderer?" Audré taunted her with an innocent look.

Narcissa firmly closed her eyes and opened them again before answering, "She also saved Draco's life after that; so we are quits now." she said through gritted teeth.

Feeling an inexplicable urge to taunt Narcissa, Audré leaned against her chair and sighed deeply, "How remarkable!" she commented, "So, is it a token of gratitude or a symbol of surrender?" she asked her pointedly.

"None, Audré. It is tradition among the Malfoy ladies to give their new daughter….. I mean wife of their son, something and I am merely following it. So there is no need to ridicule me, Audré." Narcissa said tersely.

Audré though didn't take pleasure by jibing others, sometimes resorted to it, since it helped her to retrieve the information she wanted and school the person in return. She cleared her throat and took the Bow Brooch in her elegant hands to watch it more closely.

"You know Narcissa, I usually don't interfere in other people's business and almost never offer advice to unwilling folks," she started slowly and rotated the brooch to see the underside, "But since you are my sister-in-law and I happen to know Jean closely too, am going to offer you a piece of advice – don't try to give her anything in the name of Malfoy traditions." She said before placing the brooch over her left bosom and looking at herself into the mirror, "Jean detests anything and everything that has to do with the name 'Malfoy' and won't accept your gift. Remember, Narcissa that she is not Astoria Greengrass and doesn't give a damn to what the Malfoy's traditions dictates." Audré informed Narcissa firmly, "But if it is a gift from one mother to another mother as a statement of gratitude for saving her son, she may accept it." she said serenely.

"But Audré…" Narcissa tried to protest but Audré cut in.

"No, Narcissa" she said holding out a hand, "I am not ridiculing you. I am merely stating a fact and I am sure that after your first and last encounter on Sunday, you too figured that out. But still if you insist, please carry on." Audré offered Narcissa placidly and reached for another brooch.

Narcissa seemed to contemplate her offer and looked up at Audré, who chose to ignore it completely by placing a sapphire brooch onto her bosom.

"You sure about that?" Audré heard Narcissa asked her.

"What? This brooch?" Audré asked back feigning surprise, though thoroughly enjoying her small victory.

"No, Audré." Narcissa replied in an exasperated tone, "I mean the part about a gift from one mother to another mother." She informed Audré.

"Oh, that one." Audré tried hard not to grin and kept her face as straight as possible, "Yes, of course." She affirmed, "Motherhood is a strange relationship, Narcissa. It can make you do seemingly impossible things. Take yourself as an example – are you not spending a whole afternoon to buy an appropriate gift for someone whom you can hardly stand, just because she saved your only son's life?" she asked back, "Though you are deluding yourself by saying that it's a tradition." She added carefully.

"Well.." Narcissa started but didn't complete her sentence. Instead she sighed.

Recognizing all the signs of defeat in Narcissa, Audré addressed the proprietor and motioned him to come.

"Here, Monsieur." She showed him two brooches, "I'll be taking these two." she informed him and took up another one from the box, "Can you please describe it for Madame Malfoy?" she indicated to her brooding companion.

"An excellent piece you have chosen, Madame Chombrun Malfoy." Monsieur Aurientalis said to her enthusiastically before turning to Narcissa, "Please take a look at this splendid piece of jewelry, Madame Malfoy." He showed her the brooch Audré had offered, "This brooch has a large pearl set into the centre which is surrounded by diamonds." He explained as Narcissa took it for better inspection, "This circle of diamonds is in turn enclosed in a basket weave frame set with diamonds. A further twelve diamonds surround the frame around the edge. And from this hangs a 'U' shaped drop of diamonds which end in three pearl drops. The number of diamonds may be less than other brooches but it is a Goblin made one, Madame. It's a Geccemp." He said with flourish.

"What is a Geccemp?" Narcissa asked him, looking confused.

"Or rather who is Geccemp, Narcissa?" Audré corrected the question, "He is the Head Goblin of Gringotts France and is an exceptionally accomplished jewel crafter. His name alone is a brand because not only does his jewelries are unique but also they are imbibed with goblin magic. They repel dirt and dust and take power from what makes it stronger. They also carry good luck. Not every woman in Paris can afford a Geccemp, Narcissa." Audré said to her wisely.

Narcissa seemed convinced at her explanation and told the proprietor to pack the Diamond Pearl Brooch. Audré was tempted to inform her that Jean worked under Geccemp in Gringotts and almost toyed with such jewelries everyday but restrained herself.

'Let's keep some surprise for future, shall we, Audré?' she thought amusedly.

•••••

Hermione found Apolline in her parlour when she arrived at Delacour residence with Adrian, their left arms plastered.

Apolline, who was completely at a loss of words at the sight, rushed them to kitchen and offered them lunch before proceeding to make 'Sleeping Tea'.

Adrian was still whimpering in pain and having difficulty eating his food. Noticing it, Hermione discarded her lunch and took the fork from his small hand.

"Here, little rabbit, let Mama help you." She offered her son.

"NO!" Adrian exclaimed at her and left the chair he was sitting on, "You won't help me. YOU WON'T HELP ME!" he shouted and stomped his little feet on the ground.

Both Apolline and Hermione were surprised at Adrian's reaction.

"Why, my dear? Why can't Mama help you?" Apolline asked the angry little boy who was eyeing Hermione with anguish.

"Because Mama broke her arm for me and I …. I just watched." Adrian flared up in uncharacteristic anger, "I am her man and I failed her. I failed to take care of my Mama." He said his wide grey eyes full of misery, "I am not a good son. It's because of me that she is in pain. I slipped from broom and broke my arm and Mama broke her arm so that I don't have to suffer alone. I am a bad son and I broke my Mama's arm." He said vehemently and started crying.

Hermione was rendered speechless at her son's declaration.

"Here here, my little man, come to grandma now." Apolline offered the crying boy before her gently, "Come to me, my dear." She said spreading her arms and kneeling down.

Adrian ran into her arms and buried his face in Apolline's shoulder.

"Now, now, what is it that I am seeing?" Apolline asked Adrian, stroking his silvery blonde curls, "My little man is crying? Hm?" she rubbed his small back and kissed him on the cheek.

Adrian only sobbed harder in response.

"Now, Adrian, that's enough crying for a brave man like you!" Apolline chided him, "No more crying and please wipe your tears so that we can have a little talk about what wrong has Mama done." She offered to the little boy in her arms.

Adrian calmed down and wiped his tears with his uninjured hand. Apolline carried him to the nearest chair and set him on it before kneeling down in front of him.

"Now, my little brave man, explain what really happened." She said to him.

Still sniffing and wiping his tears, Adrian told his grandma about the incident in school. Hermione, who was still at a loss of words, listened to him.

"So who told you about the 'man' thing?" she heard Apolline ask her son.

Adrian sniffed again, "Louis told me that. His father told him to be good to his sisters and his Mama because he is a man and it's a man's duty to protect his ladies." He replied proudly.

Hermione, no longer able to carry her own weight, slumped on a chair.

'Is it my innocent Adrian who is saying that? The same boy who shares blood with Draco Malfoy?' she thought incredulously.

"Who is a lady, Adrian?" she heard Apolline enquire further.

"A lady is someone who takes care of man at home." Her son stated, "They are very respectable and we men should take care of them in every way. A good son never hurts his Mama." Adrian declared firmly.

Apolline looked up at Hermione sporting pleasant surprise and satisfaction.

"Well, then say sorry to Mama and she will surely forgive you." She offered him hopefully.

Adrian sniffed audibly again, "I already told her but she still did that thing to her arm." He huffed.

"Then Mama will say sorry. Won't you Jean?" Apolline asked Hermione, who nodded and stood up.

"Of course, Adrian, my man," she said finally finding her voice, "Mama is sorry that Mama made you cry but Mama just couldn't see you in pain." She said, her eyes shining with tear.

Adrian darted a look at her and took up his fork, "Mama is forgiven and if Mama forgives me then I'll take my lunch myself." He said firmly.

"Little rabbit is forgiven." Hermione stated simply and sat on her chair again.

The lunch soon resumed and Apolline went back to her brewing of 'Sleeping Tea'.

Across the table Hermione eyed her son who was eating his lunch despite obvious difficulty.

'Can anyone ever believe that boy's father is the man who violated his mother?' she thought gravely.

•••••

_Example 1.1_

_When Janis and Inga decided that Janis will buy Inga's watch, they both have the option to decide whether or not Janis will buy Inga's watch and Inga will sell the watch – that is to say whether to make the contract for the sale of Inga's watch. The same is true of the question of what the major conditions of the deal will be – price, time and place of performance._

_Another quite different set of case is one in which this equality between parties doesn't exist. In those cases one of the parties is subordinated to the other, one of the parties can compel the other to enter into a legal relationship with it and dictate the terms. For example, when Janis has to pay taxes to the tax authority of his country, he can't say, "No, I don't want to pay tax." Or alter the terms like he can't say, "Oh I am willing to pay tax but at a later time."_

Draco closed his uncle's copy of "Introduction to Civil Law" and leaned against his chair.

He had been trying to read that same paragraph for last thirty minutes now.

But somehow his brain was refusing to capture a single word. At this rate it would take him the entire night to read a single page.

Feeling tired and confused, Draco rubbed his forehead wearily and then looked at his fingers.

'Granger's blood was red. It was red, clean and warm. It was bright red, not bluish red, not greenish red or any other form of red.'

'Of course her blood is red. What did you expect it to be? Human blood is always red but that doesn't mean she can't be a Mudblood?'

'Aaahhhh! What has that got to do with her blood status? I was merely saying it is red and clean.'

'Her blood can never be clean. She is a Mudblood.'

'In fact, according to aunt Audré it is her blood that is clean. Even mine is….'

Feeling restless and irritated, Draco punched into his own palm and stood up from his table.

"I am to be damned for this." He said to himself loudly and left his suite.

The potions lab was empty as usual when he arrived there. It seemed that his aunt was right about her son and daughter never using it.

Knowing that the lab once belonged to his aunt's mother Josée Laval, who died of a potion accident, Draco looked around the place with interest now. He realized now that, it was natural for his aunt not to like to use this place since this could be where she lost her mother.

During his brewing Draco had noticed that aside from the workbenches and ingredients cupboard, the lab also sported a spacious book case which was filled with numerous volumes and he stood in front of it to examine their names.

_The Canon of Potion making by Avicenna (980-1037)_

_Causea et Curae by Hildegard of Bingen (circa 1150)_

_De Viribus Herbarum by Macer Aemilius (10__th__ century)_

_Analgesiocorum Medicamomentorum Experimentis by Cophon (1880)_

Feeling curious Draco reached for the last book and retrieved it from the bookcase.

"Experiments on Painkillers by Cophon" he muttered, translating the name from Latin to English.

The tome though looked extremely old, was well taken care of – it's black leather cover that was gilded at the corner – still shining. Draco placed the book on the workbench and opened the cover carefully.

A beautiful feminine writing across the front page proclaimed that it was the property of Madame Josée Laval Chombrun.

"That's aunt Audré's mother." Draco commented and turned the pages.

For a book almost a century old, the pages were surprisingly crisp, not a single wrinkle on them and Draco was impressed how his aunt had taken care of her mother's prized possessions. He scanned through the index.

'_Migraine Headaches'_

'_Nervous Tension'_

'_Skullcap Blend'_

'_Soothing bath for Tension Headache'_

'_Menstrual Cramps'_

'_Sprain and aching Muscle Treatment'_

'_Arthritis Treatment'_

Draco muttered under his breath as he browsed through the lengthy list, translating the names.

'_Pain Relieving Concoction' _he read the name and came to a pause to check the page number.

"Page 874" he read running his long finger across the heading and flipped the tome to open it from backwards.

"I am doomed." He said to himself as the contents of the page 874 revealed itself - minuscule Latin writings that covered three pages.

"I'll get back to you for this, Granger." He said bitterly and sighing heavily, started reading the Latin text.

Soon he was lost in it, completely forgetting his earlier vow of vengeance.

•••••

When Hermione entered her quarter at Château de la Grange-Bleneau at seven thirty in the evening, she found it already occupied.

Adrian had fallen sleep - partly from exhaustion and partly from the 'Sleeping Tea' that Apolline had whipped up for him so that he didn't have to endure fracture pain throughout the night and Hermione, her left arm fractured, was unable carry him through Floo network. Gabrielle had consented willfully to carry sleeping Adrian to her quarters on her stead and her mother had packed some of her belongings enough for a week, during which she would be staying with Hermione and Adrian to take better care of them.

Thinking that it might be Audré, Hermione motioned Gabrielle to take Adrian to bed upstairs and approached the sitting room only to find that it was her friend Eva, sitting on a sofa.

"Eva!" Hermione exclaimed, feeling surprised at her friends sudden visit, "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" she asked her friend.

Her friend, who had already noticed Hermione's bandaged left forearm, stood up at once and rushed to her, "What happened to you, Jean?" she asked her looking shocked, "What is this?" she pointed at the cast.

Hermione smiled and waved her hand at her friend, "It's nothing." She said to her airily, "I broke my arm." She informed her looking unabashed.

"Broke your arm!" Eva exclaimed loudly, "What do you mean by broke your arm? Are you not a witch, Jean Granger? Then why didn't you heal it?" she asked Hermione incredulously.

"Because I don't want to heal it, Eva." Hermione announced firmly, "Besides Adrian broke his arm too. So we both will be suffering together for a while, I guess." She said to her stunned friend and offered her to take a seat, "I thought that the Floo is warded. How did you get in?" she asked her casually.

"I know your Floo is warded, Jean, so I went to Madame Chombrun and she brought me here." Her friend, who was still wide eyed with shock, informed her.

"Why Eva?" Hermione frowned at her friend, "Is everything alright?" she asked her.

Her friend suddenly became very pale and looked away from Hermione.

"What's it, Eva?" Hermione asked her friend again, completely sure now that something was indeed wrong, "What happened? For Merlin's sake Eva, tell me." she demanded loudly.

But instead of stating what was wrong with her, Eva simply started to cry.

"Eva!" Hermione jumped out of her chair and rushed to her side, "Why are you crying like this?" she asked her anxiously.

"It's my fault, Jean. It's….all….my….fault." Eva sobbed and suddenly embraced Hermione.

"What's your fault?" Hermione asked her friend feeling foolish.

Her friend simply sobbed.

"Listen, Eva." Hermione shook her friend firmly, "I have seen enough crying for today and I simply can't take anymore." She declared at her, "First Adrian and now you. Tell me what it is?" she asked impatiently.

"I am sorry Jean that you had to marry that man. It's completely my fault." Her friend said at last.

"How is that so, Eva?" Hermione asked her sharply.

"You remember the day before we left for Brussels, Jean? That day when you send Adrian to Tuileries with me?" Eva asked Hermione who nodded, "It was there that Draco Malfoy met Adrian. I remembered his face yesterday. Adrian was very excited that afternoon and was running around the whole garden. I couldn't keep up with him and he suddenly went to the adjoining street 'Quai de Tuileries'. There he must have run into that man because by the time I reached there he was staring at Adrian in a bewildered sort of way. You know how handsome Adrian already is and how he attracts people wherever he goes. So I thought that he must be one of those who was trying to talk to Adrian. I immediately took Adrian from him and disapparated. But look where it got you. He almost hunted you down and forced you to marry him. I am sorry, Jean. If I were a little bit more careful you wouldn't be in this situation. You would have been married to Alexis and living happily with the Delacours." Eva said through tear strained voice.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, "Why didn't you tell me that before, Eva?" she asked her friend.

"I hardly noticed his face that day at Tuileries, Jean." Eva informed her, "I was so worried about Adrian that I didn't pay attention to him. But that day when I saw him in the Delacour's sitting room before your marriage, it struck me that I have seen him somewhere else before. But I couldn't remember – where, until yesterday. Then I asked about him to Madame Delacour and she told me that he's the one who tortured you and now married you because he wants Adrian. I am so sorry, Jean. I should have been more careful." She said apologetically.

Hermione straightened herself to her full height and looked down at her friend.

"No, Eva." She shook her head, "It's not your fault. In fact it is no one's fault." She said to her firmly, "I am not a weak woman and I, certainly won't let him win against me once more." Her voice was strong, "If he ever tries to touch my Adrian again, I'll personally make sure that he is behind the bars and then I'll appeal to the Ministry for Adrian's full custody saying that, that bigot scares my son." Hermione informed her friend.

"But it's impossible to undo 'Claiming' once it is done." Eva said in an exasperated tone.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at her friend, "Honesty Eva, you call yourself a French and don't even know what Napoleon Bonaparte said once." She taunted her friend, "He said 'Impossible is a word to be found only in the dictionary of fools'." She quoted the famous Muggle line, "And I assure you, Eva, Hermione Jean Granger is not a fool." She said confidently.

"But what are you going to do?" Eva asked her friend, looking shocked and pleased simultaneously.

Hermione thought about the only place she resorted to when in trouble. That place had never failed her.

"I'll go to the library." She declared to her stunned friend.

•••••

Audré smiled gently at her daughter Lillian, who exclaimed loudly upon receiving her gift.

"Maman! That's really beautiful." She said examining her brooch, "It will go well with my blue dress robes." She commented noticing the sapphire.

"And it will go well with your blue eyes too." Narcissa remarked wisely.

Evening tea was over and the three Malfoy ladies were having a nice chat over their shopping today. Narcissa showed Lillian the diamond and pearl brooch she had purchased for Hermione and Lillian praised it immensely.

"That's really a marvelous piece of jewel." Lillian said looking impressed, "You said it's a Geccemp?" she asked Narcissa.

"The proprietor said so." Narcissa said looking smug, "But it's Audré who suggested it to me." She patted Audré hand appreciatively.

"Geccemp brooches are really rare." Lillian said laying the brooch in it's box, "I have heard that that goblin doesn't make women's jewelry very often and he is also very selective about clients. Maman has two Geccemps – a necklace that Papa gave her when Julian was born and a tiara that my grandpa gave her for her marriage. I have already asked for that tiara for my wedding." She said and eyed her mother affectionately.

"You are really rich, Audré." Narcissa teased her sister-in-law.

"Am I, Narcissa? Just because I own two Geccemps?" Audré asked her, deciding to do justice on the topic, "But I think you are even richer than me." She commented, "You have something that no Geccemp can ever make."

"What?" Narcissa asked her looking confused.

"Adrian." Audré proclaimed with pride, "That little boy is worth dying for, Narcissa, he's such an innocent and unique boy. Even Julian was not like him when he was five." She confessed casting a sideway look at Lillian, "Jean has done an excellent job in raising him. In my opinion, Narcissa, there could be no finer mother." Audré said confidently.

Narcissa seemed to consider her words and leaned back on her chair.

Deciding to let her stew in her own thoughts, Audré stood up, motioned her daughter to follow her and left the parlour.

They were passing by the Potions lab when Audré noticed light coming from under the door.

"Lillian, go and keep that brooch in your iron safe." She instructed her daughter, "I have some talking to do with Draco." She informed her.

Lillian nodded and left Audré in the corridor.

Audré gently pushed the door open and peeped inside.

Draco was standing by his usual workbench and stirring the contents of a silver cauldron.

Feeling curious, Audré proceeded to her nephew, who she noticed was following the instructions of a Latin book.

"So who is going to be poisoned this time, Draco?" she asked him casually.

Her nephew snorted, "Apparently no one, aunt Audré." He replied and added some chopped chickweed in the cauldron.

"Then what is it 'apparently' for, Draco?" Audré jibed him.

"It's a 'Pain relieving concoction'." Draco informed her, "I found it in your mother's book, aunt. I remember my Potions teacher once saying in the class that it is one of the most effective pain relievers out there." He said smugly.

"I never knew that you were planning to switch your career from a lawyer to a potioneer." Audré commented wisely, "Tell me how was your class today. Did it go well?" she asked him.

Draco's face immediately hardened.

"The class was well but what happened afterwards was not well at all." He said gravely, "In fact I was about to go to you, aunt. I want to see Adrian." he demanded.

Audré arched an eyebrow, "Why may I ask?" she enquired.

"Adrian broke his arm today in the school. Apparently he took his father's traits on flying and decided to rise twelve feet while the recommended height is four feet. He slipped and broke his arm." Draco informed her bitterly.

An inexplicable fear gripped Audré's chest.

"What happened next? Was he treated well?" she asked feeling panic rise with every syllable she uttered.

"The school mediwitch plastered his hand saying it's not good to use magic to heal small children. Then…." Draco replied and trailed off suddenly.

"Then what?" Audré almost screamed.

Draco seemed lost in his own thoughts when he answered, "Then Granger broke her own arm." He said vaguely.

"She did what?" Audré asked her nephew, unsure of what she just heard.

"She used a Severing Charm, aunt and broke her own hand. Because she couldn't see Adrian suffering in pain alone." Draco answered looking deeply disturbed.

Audré simply stared at her nephew.

"I think I'll go and see them both." She said suddenly and left for the door.

"Aunt." Audré heard Draco call her from behind and she turned to face him.

"I have rights to see my son." her nephew said to him firmly.

Audré nodded and gave him a small smile, "Of course, you have Draco." She agreed with him, "But you seem to forget that 'rights can't be obtained by force; they are to be achieved with patience'." She commented confidently.

"I am patient, aunt." Draco said fervently.

"Then try to be more patient, Draco, because it was you who misused your last chance with Adrian by forcefully bringing him here." Audré said to him sternly and left his deeply disappointed nephew.

'Jean broke her own arm?'

'So that Adrian doesn't have to be in pain alone?'

'What kind of mother-son relationship is that?'

Audré was deeply immersed in her thoughts when she entered Hermione's quarters. She heard Hermione and Eva's voice from sitting room.

"I'll go to the library." Audré heard Jean announce to her friend.

"Good evening ladies," Audré greeted them and immediately noticed the Muggle plaster in Hermione's left arm.

"I am so sorry that I didn't come earlier." She said pointing at it, "Your friend came to me this evening and she wanted to talk to you. So I thought I would better leave you in private. Draco told me about Adrian just minutes ago and I am worried for him. Is he alright now?" she asked Hermione.

"Better, aunt Audré. He's upstairs – sleeping." Hermione informed her, "Mother Apolline gave him some herbal sleeping tea so that he could sleep without feeling the pain." She explained.

"Then I'll come tomorrow morning to see him." Audré said, feeling relieved, "Now tell me how did you break your arm too? And why didn't you mend it instantly?" she asked Hermione, "Adults don't need Muggle plasters, I guess you know that."

Hermione nodded and gave Audré a grave smile, "I broke my arm on purpose so that Adrian doesn't have to suffer alone." She replied to Audré.

Audré didn't know what to say in response. Should she admonish her for her carelessness or praise her for her admirable love and courage?

"I have never seen or heard of such a thing." She commented after sometime.

"Well, if you ask me Madame, I'll say that it is completely normal for Jean." Audré heard Eva lip her opinion, "We were at Beauxbatons when she was pregnant and we saw how hard she struggled in order to complete both her terms and her studies. Apart from the usual discomforts of pregnancy she had to go through intolerable pain almost every night, Madame, because someone called Bellatrix had Cruciated her." Eva's face was sad as she reminisced, "I was her roommate and I saw how she lied down, bit her lips and endured it all because there is no cure to it. I even thought that Adrian wouldn't survive up to term but it was Jean's determination kept them both alive for nine monthes." She confessed to Audré.

"Now, Eva you are talking too much." Hermione admonished her friend.

Audré however felt that Eva was being completely modest about Hermione. She was not the kind of woman who would brag about her pain tolerance power. She remembered Draco mentioning about Bellatrix's curse almost killing Adrian and decided to enquire about it later.

"If you need any help, Jean, I can stay here or send in Lillian for the night." Audré offered Hermione.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Thanks, aunt Audré but there is no need." She said to her, "Gabrielle is already here for a week and I am sure Eva will stay tonight." She said casting her friend an affectionate look.

'This woman must be really special for being able to make her friends love her like that.' Audré thought eyeing Hermione with interest.

•••••

Draco was looking at the pale blue potion in his silver cauldron triumphantly.

The clock chimed five times and he finally slumped on his wooden stool, his back aching due to prolonged standing.

It was five o' clock in the morning and he had worked nearly eleven hours to complete 'Pain Relieving Concoction' according to 'Experiments with painkillers by Cophon'. It was his first time with this potion so he took extra care while brewing it since the instructions were very demanding.

'_Add two and half drops of wormwood essence and stir five times clockwise.'_

'_Take five poppy seeds and burn them separately in one pinch of Henbane. Then wave the smoke to the concoction._'

'Damn you, Cophon. At least you didn't ask me to add one-tenth of a drop of Hemlock.' Draco thought bitterly as he massaged his aching hands and looked at the bucket full of empty phials across the room.

'Accio.' He thought waving his wand at them and summoned two empty crystal phials.

'You think you can hide forever behind my aunt Audré's Fidelius Charm, Granger.' He thought as he bottled the pale blue potion, 'Delude yourself with that notion but I still have means to reach you whenever I want.' Draco smirked arrogantly and placed the stopper on the phial.

'Let's see if I can still catch an old friend.' He said as he swirled the simmering pale blue potion in the phial and pocketed it before leaving the lab.

•••••

Lillian Malfoy looked up at the elegant neo-classical building and snorted irritably.

The building in question, Hotel de Brienne, an 18th century mansion tucked away in the 7th district of Paris, had been the home to French Ministry of Magic since 1817. It also housed the French Muggle Ministry of Defense.

Co-exiting with a Muggle ministry might sound tricky to those who had never visited the place before but Lillian was not one of them. She had been to this place since her childhood - being the great grand - daughter of 101st Minister of Magic, Pierre Laval, had it's own advantages.

Although all her family members – her parents and sibling – had started their career in the ministry and she was familiar with the place from a very early age; Lillian never felt like following his family traditions. She liked to work in a more open environment rather than spend her time in a bureaucratic organization.

Entering the spacious and crowded lobby, designed like a model of a nineteenth century ship, Lillian preceded to the Muggle lifts that would take her straight to the parallel world of French Ministry of Magic.

The Muggle lift she took was pristine and fitted with all modern amenities. There were a few Muggle Ministry workers too and avoiding them carefully, Lillian presses the small circular 'M' button that she knew was invisible to them.

'How dare he forgets about today?' she asked furiously as the lift ascended rapidly, 'Julian will pay for his carelessness.' She thought and looked up at the electronic screen that denoted '4' now.

'Fifth floor' a female voice announced and the lift door opened automatically.

Knowing that there were no higher floors and Ministry of Magic was the next stop, Lillian waited impatiently as the ministry workers filed out.

The door closed again and almost immediately opened once more – revealing a reception lobby, that wasn't there moments ago.

'Welcome to Ministry of Magic' the female voice droned as Lillian left the lift.

The large and spacious lobby of 'French Ministry of Magic' was filled with ostentatious furnishings that were the hallmark of French nobility. Gold trimmed walls were adorned with paintings and a heavy chandelier hung regally, giving the lobby an impressive look.

A red-haired wizard was standing behind highly polished reception table and Lillian advanced to him.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle," the man greeted her, "How may I help you?" he asked.

Realizing that the man must have joined the Ministry recently, since the previous receptionists knew her by her face, she introduced herself, "My name is Lillian Malfoy." She said, "And I wish to visit my brother Julian Malfoy." Lillian informed him, "Please make a visitor's pass for me." She requested.

The officer nodded at her, "Very well, Mademoiselle. Your wand please?" He asked holding out his right hand.

Lillian was already accustomed with the rule of wand inspection and took out her wand without any protests before placing it on his hand. She watched as the man checked it but then instead of returning her wand to her, he fixed a sticker to it and placed it inside a glass cupboard.

"What is it? Why did you keep my wand away?" Lillian asked the man incredulously.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, Mademoiselle," the man said apologetically, "But as per new ministry rules following the attack on the Minister of Magic, no wizard or witch is allowed to take their wands inside. Not even the Ministry workers." He informed Lillian.

Lillian was still unconvinced at the explanation but chose not to argue, "Aha... I see." she nodded feebly, suddenly feeling barren without her wand.

She waited as the receptionist made a visitor's pass and handed it to her.

Lillian was fixing it to her chest manually when a man appeared beside her.

Hardly giving him any notice, her gaze followed the receptionist absentmindedly as he took out a wand from the cupboard, removed the sticker and gave it to the man who left immediately.

Lillian, who was staring blankly at the place the man stood beside her moments ago, whipped to the receptionist when realization hit her.

"That wand….th..at…wa…nd." she stammered pointing at an invisible wand, "Whose wand is that?" she asked him frantically.

The receptionist blinked at her twice and went back to the cupboard to check something. He took out Lillian's wand seconds later and showed it to her.

"Your wand is here, Mademoiselle. I didn't give him your wand." He informed her firmly.

"No!" Lillian exclaimed in anguish, "I didn't mean that. You don't understand." She said feeling helpless, "Listen Monsieur, Just tell me whose wand that was?" she asked him sternly.

The receptionist was still giving Lillian a skeptical look when he answered her.

"He is the Junior undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Monsieur Alexis Delacour."

•••••

At her work, Hermione always complained why she didn't have another pair of arms attached to her body so that she could work faster.

Ironically she was forced to work with one hand now.

Feeling helpless she waved her wand at a particularly large crystal vase; thus marking it as 'not cursed' and proceeded to open another bottle of 'Pain relieving potion'.

"That's my second bottle and it is only eleven o' clock." Hermione muttered as she took a mouthful, "How am I to pass the whole day with this pain?" she said wincing slightly.

Upon waking up Thursday morning Hermione discovered that the pain in her forearm had somehow increased overnight. She didn't know how it was possible since she was taking her medications properly. Fearing that Adrian was also suffering as badly as her, Hermione had enquired of her son whether he was feeling the same but Adrian denied any such phenomenon.

"You sure you are feeling okay?" Hermione heard a female voice ask her.

"Claudia, please come in." she said noticing her intern was waiting at the door for her permission, "You know you don't need permission to enter my lab, Claudia." She reminded her.

"I know but I think it's better that I follow proper code of conduct, Jean." Claudia commented looking cast down.

Hermione bit her lips in regret. She had been exceptionally severe to her intern yesterday without considering the fact that it was the most normal reaction for a young woman like Claudia who was famous among her colleagues for her happy-go-lucky attitude towards life.

"Listen, Claudia" she addressed her intern motioning her to take a seat, "I am really sorry for yesterday's rudeness." She said in an apologetic tone, "I forgot that it's normal among young ladies like you to ask their newly married friends about their husbands. Besides I wasn't intending to inform about my marriage to anyone except for Geccemp. So, I hope you understand why I suddenly became angry." Hermione explained with a smile.

"It's alright." Claudia said giving Hermione a small smile in return, "I guess I was a bit more enthusiastic than it was needed and acted unprofessionally too." she confessed, "I mean I should have known better since you never talk about your private life. All I know about you is that - you are from Britain, you completed your education from Beauxbatons and you have a five year old son whose name is Adrian. You have always been kind to me, Jean and I really appreciate it. I do." She said firmly and suddenly gave a mischievous smile at her, "Now that the misunderstanding is over Jean, can I ask you a question?" she asked curiously.

Knowing what was coming next, Hermione sighed deeply.

'Some things never change.' She thought with exasperation and nodded to her intern whose smile turned to a grin.

"How does he look like and what is his name?" Claudia asked Hermione, her eyes glinting with pleasure.

Hermione gulped and looked away.

How was she supposed to describe how Malfoy looked like?

She opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Well…ah…he…he is…he is a blonde guy with pale skin and grey eyes." She summarized with difficulty, "And his name is Draco Malfoy." She said trying hard to sound normal.

"Malfoy? You mean 'the Malfoy'?" Claudia asked her incredulously.

Feeling her irritation rise again Hermione gritted her teeth and tried hard not to shout at her intern. "Yes, he is that…what you say, Malfoy." She admitted bitterly.

"I have heard that the Malfoy's are very rich. They even have their own Château." Claudia said brightly, "How did you two meet? Here or somewhere else?" she asked forgetting her condition about only one question.

Hermione wished that the floor would split into two so that she could bury herself there.

"Mal… Draco" she corrected herself forcefully, "and I knew each other from school." She said sporting a sickly sweet smile, "I don't know if they are rich or not because I don't give it a damn." She said to Claudia indignantly.

Claudia looked deeply impressed; though Hermione was not sure whether it was because Malfoys were rich or she didn't give it a damn.

"So you are Madame Malfoy now?" Claudia asked with a tinge of pride.

Hermione cleared her throat and lifted her chin defiantly, "Claudia, I was Hermione Jean Granger before, I am Hermione Jean Granger now and I will be Hermione Jean Granger for the rest of my life." she proclaimed proudly at her.

Her intern looked confused but thankfully didn't protest. Not wanting to discuss about Draco Malfoy anymore Hermione pointed at a silver candelabra, "Claudia, take that candelabra and see if you can find out anything." She ordered her.

"Should I check it for advanced curses too?" Claudia asked as she summoned and examined the candelabra from close.

Hermione nodded and Claudia left without another word.

Feeling relieved, Hermione looked down at her painful plastered left forearm.

'I am lucky that this plaster covered up to my knuckles.' She thought moving her swollen fingers, 'Or else she would have asked me about my wedding ring too.' She commented darkly and looked up.

'I will be dead before I ever wear anything that bears his blasted wretched name.' Hermione thought determinedly and fisted her hands.

•••••

"Grandma Audré, can you please read this story for me?" Adrian asked her tenderly and Audré felt an inexplicable surge of affection towards the little boy who was sitting on her lap.

"Of course, I will." Audré kissed him gently on forehead and took the story book Adrian offered her carefully avoiding his plastered left arm.

It was Thursday evening and after spending a busy day helping some junior lawyers on a fraud case, Audré had decided to visit her little grandson in his quarter. The boy had enchanted her with his brilliance and innocence and Audré felt any day spent without Adrian in it was a complete waste.

" 'The tale of Squirrel Nutkin' by Beatrix Potter." Audré read the name written across the book cover.

"You know grandma, I can draw squirrels." She heard Adrian inform her brightly, "Monsieur Monette gave me a book and it has all kinds of animal's pictures in it." Adrian said his grey eyes wide and shining as Audré stared at him with fascination, "It has cat, rat, bat, monkey, donkey, rabbit, squirrel, deer, tiger, lion, giraffe…" Adrian continued his description of the book and Audré simply listened, Adrian's sweet voice acting like a soothing balm on her tainted soul.

'How can any child be so innocent?' she asked herself, nodding occasionally at Adrian's enthusiastic speech, 'He is like a beautiful white flower waiting to be touched by the first ray of sun.' she thought and caressed Adrian's pale flawless cheek.

"Grandma! Grandma?" Audré startled and looked down at Adrian who was giving her a curious look, "Where are you?" he asked her, "Won't you read the story for me and Peter?" he enquired and stroked his rabbit.

Audré gave her a mental slap for losing herself in Adrian's thoughts and opened the book with an encouraging smile.

"_The tale of Squirrel Nutkin."_ She read the title again, _"__This is a Tale about a tail - a tail that belonged to a little red squirrel, and his name was Nutkin."_ She started reading the story, _"He had a brother called Twinkleberry, and a great many cousins; they lived in a wood at the edge of a the middle of the lake there is an island covered with trees and nut bushes; and amongst those trees stands a hollow oak-tree, which is the house of an owl who is called Old Brown." _

"Look Peter, this is Old Brown." Audré was interrupted as Adrian showed the illustration of the owl to his rabbit, "He is brown and he is old. That's why he is called 'Old Brown'." He explained to his rabbit who looked remotely interested to be introduced to an old brown owl.

'So that's how Adrian listens to stories. He likes to share them with his pet.' Audré smiled at the thought and decided to see the whole ordeal.

"_One autumn when the nuts were ripe, and the leaves on the hazel bushes were golden and green - Nutkin and Twinkleberry and all the other little squirrels came out of the wood, and down to the edge of the lake." She started to read again,__ "__They made little rafts out of twigs, and they paddled away over the water to Owl Island to gather nuts.__Each squirrel had a little sack and a large oar, and spread out his tail for a sail.__They also took with them an offering of three fat mice as a present for Old Brown, and put them down upon his door-step.__Then Twinkleberry and the other little squirrels each made a low bow, and said politely-__"Old Mr. Brown, will you favour us with permission to gather nuts upon your island?"__But Nutkin was excessively impertinent in his manners. He bobbed up and down like a little red cherry, singing -"Riddle me, riddle me, rot-tot-tote!_

_A little wee man in a red, red coat!_

_A staff in his hand, and a stone in his throat;_

_If you'll tell me this riddle, I'll give you a groat."_

_Now this riddle is as old as the hills; Mr. Brown paid no attention whatever to Nutkin._

_He shut his eyes obstinately and went to sleep."_

"Grandma, how does an owl go to sleep?" Adrian asked her.

"Ah…. They usually sleep during morning.." Audré fumbled for an appropriate answer, thinking hard about the post owls.

"Can I explain that?" she heard Edmound Bellamy offer them as he entered the sitting room.

"Uncle Edmound!" Adrian squealed happily, "When did you come?"

"Five minutes ago when your aunt Gaby opened the Floo for me." Edmound replied and took a seat, "Holy Nostradamus, Madame Malfoy, this place has even tighter security than Wizarding prisons." He commented seriously, "Where is Jean, by the way?" he asked them looking around.

"Mama is upstairs." Adrian replied, "You didn't ask me about my arm?" he said pouting his lips.

"I was about to ask about your arm, my dear Adrian." Edmound consoled the little boy, "But I have an important thing to give your Mama, so I asked about her first." He explained, "Now tell me how is your arm? Does it ache now?" he asked Adrian.

"Not much and if Mama can endure pain, I also can." Adrian replied swelling his small chest bravely.

"That's like a real man." Edmound admired the boy, "We men are brave." He said proudly, punching in the air.

"Who is brave here?" Gabrielle asked them as she and Hermione entered their sitting room and Edmound suddenly cowered against his sofa.

Audré bit back a laugh and decided to listen to their conversation intently.

"Aunt Gaby, we men are brave." Adrian, the only man brave enough to tell the truth admitted it to his aunt who snorted loudly.

"Yeah, I can see that." Gabrielle commented mockingly and cast a dark look at Edmound who offered her an encouraging smile.

"Before I forget, Jean, I have something for you." Edmound avoided his girl friend's narrowed eyes and addressed her friend instead, "Here, I brought you and Adrian a 'Pain relieving Concoction'." He said and took out two phials from inside his robe before placing them on the table before him.

Audré frowned at the phials full of pale blue simmering liquid.

"Where did you get those?" she heard Hermione ask her friend, examining one phial closely.

"I have a friend who is a very good potion maker. His name is Dorceus von Malowitz and he brewed them for you on my request." Edmound informed her proudly.

"Dorceus von Malowitz?" Audré asked Edmound sharply.

"Yes, I know the name is peculiar but he is a Greek fellow." He admitted to them, "He told me this potion is very good for relieving pain and can be used by all age groups." Edmound said confidently.

Audré was looking straightly into Edmound's blue eyes now.

'He wrinkled his brow every time he spoke of the potion.'

'There is a bemused smile in his lips that doesn't match his expression of confidence.'

Audré looked at the phial and then looked at the man who brought them.

"_It's a 'Pain relieving concoction'. I found it in your mother's book, aunt. I remember my Potions teacher once saying in the class that it is one of the most effective pain relievers out there."_ A drawling voice echoed across Audré's mind.

'Bravo nephew, bravo.' Audré smiled as she deduced the true identity of the Greek potion maker, 'That's really impressive. You confounded Edmound into believing that you are Dorceus von Malowitz? And send your concoction through him?' she thought feeling elated now, 'Had I not been accustomed of taking confessions of Confounded Victims for nearly fifteen years now, Draco, I wouldn't have known that you could do that.' she thought smugly and turned to Hermione who was still eyeing the potion skeptically.

"I have heard of this potion. Our potions teacher Professor Snape once told about it in his class. He said it is desperately tricky to make. Are you sure, Edmound, this guy is reliable?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Don't worry, Jean." it was Audré who replied, "I know this potion maker. He whips 'Headache Relieving potion' for me and they are very effective. He won't poison you or Adrian." she assured Hermione.

"Should I taste it then?" Hermione asked her and Audré nodded.

Hermione unstoppered the phial and took a mouthful while Audré waited expectantly.

"It tastes of Menthol. But it's good." She heard Hermione opine, "Give your friend thanks from me, Edmound." She said offering a genuine smile.

Audré turned away from Hermione and looked down at Adrian who was listening to the conversation with interest.

'Thank you Draco Malfoy. You are 'under the vestibule' now.' Audré thought smugly.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience till now.**_

_**THE MOST ANTICIPATED CHAPTER IS UP NOW.**_

_**I have been waiting to write this part for a long time but somehow I was suffering from writer's block for last three days. My head was full of ideas but no word to write them properly.**_

_**This chapter is short and I kept is short with a sole purpose: I didn't want to adulter it with other parts of the next chapter. I wanted to keep the essence of this chapter intact.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, Grovek26, v-x-y-zz and 8Poisoned Kindness8, smileyk, cordee for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. It was always fun to write Adrian and Audré together. As for Draco, the real game starts today.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_**The quote about denial was taken from website called 'goodread.'**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For adult language and theme this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 27: Beyond Endurance**

In between her cries of plea to be released, Draco Malfoy bit her hard on the neck.

Tears leaked down her face in hot rivulets as she struggled to endure the searing pain.

"No, Malfoy, please don't bit me like that." she cried and pleaded feebly.

"I am going to bit you the way I want, you filthy little Mudblood!" came Draco's malicious drawl from her side as he licked the wound and bit it harder.

Screaming loudly this time, Hermione tried to roll over as the sharp teeth of her violator pierced her skin mercilessly and she hit the floor with a loud thud.

Groaning in pain Hermione opened her eyes and looked around for her assaulter only to find an upturned chair at her feet.

Slowly but steadily, senses crept back into her overly panicked mind and Hermione realized that had dozed off while preparing the report she would be presenting next week and in her nightmare, fallen off the chair she was occupying.

Wiping her sweaty face with the back of her hand Hermione stood up, straightened the dining chair and arranged her parchments before deciding to call it a night.

She looked up at the clock on the sitting room wall which read quarter to one.

'That meant apart from me, no one was awake in my quarters.' Hermione deduced remembering Adrian and Gabrielle had left for bed once Edmound bade them goodnight after delivering the Pain Relieving Concoction earlier that evening.

Rubbing her painful neck, which was stiff from being pressed awkwardly on table for prolonged period of time, Hermione decided to take to take an extra mouthful of Dreamless Sleep and went to her kitchen where she had shifted all her medicinal potions to keep them away from Adrian's prying eyes.

For some strange reason that Hermione was unable to discern, Adrian had been enquiring what his mother drank every night before going to bed and Hermione, who believed in being truthful to her only child if not an extreme situation, had decided to keep her potions in downstairs kitchen rather than their upstairs bedroom.

Hermione opened the cabinet and reached for the purple potion that she prayed would give her some hours of dreamless sleep. She desperately needed rest since tomorrow a foreign delegation of Curse Breakers would be arriving from Germany and Geccemp was counting on her presence in the meeting.

Smiling at her boss's confidence on her, Hermione took three mouthful of Dreamless Sleep and started for her bedroom upstairs where Adrian was already sleeping.

It happened suddenly.

Hermione was just about to put her right foot on the first step of the staircase that would lead her to her bedroom when her vision swam and she lost her balance.

Hermione reached for the banister and gripped it hard to break the fall as everything started to spin around her rapidly.

'What is it?' Hermione thought as she fought to regain balance and clear vision, 'Did I take wrong potion?' she asked, trying to remember the label of the potion that she had drunk just minutes ago.

'It was purple and I don't have any other purple potion.' She talked to herself, 'So it was definitely Dreamless Sleep.' Hermione tried to deduce from her earlier memories, holding on the banister tightly as her dizziness lessened.

"What is it, Mudblood, scared of me?" a cold drawl came from so close proximity that Hermione jumped and whipped around.

Eyes wide fear and disbelief, Hermione looked at the man who stood so close that he almost breathed down her neck – Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, her voice shaking as a fresh bout of panic rose inside her chest.

"Nothing that even 'you' can't give me, filthy little Mudblood." Malfoy smiled at her mischievously, "Just a bite on your soft neck so that I can leave an imprint." He said mockingly, baring his sharp white teeth.

"No," Hermione shook her head in frank disbelief and rubbed her tired eyes, "No, you can't enter here. This place is under Fidelius Charm and aunt Audré is the secret keeper. There is no way you can enter here, Malfoy. It's all my imagination." She said resolutely.

"Let's decide on it after you get your bite." Malfoy said in a sickly sweet voice and bent his head down on her shoulder.

"No," Hermione screamed and pushed him hard on chest with her uninjured arm to throw him off her.

"You filthy bitch." Malfoy snarled as he landed on the floor and hit his head, "I'll get back to you for that." he growled.

Shaking from head to foot and all rationality completely gone, Hermione ran for the only person she knew could save her – Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

•••••

Draco was browsing through his uncle's huge collection of Law books in his study when he found it.

A Muggle exercise copy.

Wondering what a Muggle exercise copy would be doing in his uncle's study since wizards used parchments to write on, Draco reached for it and wriggled it out from it's place between two thick tomes on Business Law.

By the looks of it, the copy was old and long forgotten; a writing across the front cover declared that it belonged to his uncle, Morpheus Malfoy.

Feeling curious Draco sat down on a nearby chair to examine it more closely.

He flipped open the cover and scanned the first page.

"Notes on Criminal Behaviour.' He murmured, reading the heading of the first article and arched a golden eyebrow.

Feeling acutely interested on what his uncle might have written Draco started to read it attentively.

The article was informative and explained various aspects of human mind from different angles. Draco was so immersed in it that he didn't notice how late it was until the clock on the mantel piece struck one and issued a sonorous chime.

Draco looked up from his uncle's copy and stifled a yawn. The copy was full of similar articles and deciding that he would read them tomorrow since he needed to take rest in order to look fresh for his most anticipated 'Criminal Law' class on Friday, Draco stood up and stretched his limbs.

He placed the exercise copy inside his thick tome of 'The codes of Criminal Law' and proceeded to the door that led off his uncle's study only pausing to look at his uncle's Muggle portrait for a second.

'What an amazing man he was, Uncle Morpheus.' Draco admired his uncle as he closed the door behind him and locked it using the usual locking spell and started for his suite when a female voice echoed across the long corridor.

Draco immediately turned his head to the direction of the sound.

It was coming from downstairs.

Not wasting another moment in standing and thinking who it might be, Draco dropped his books and shot like an arrow out of bow reaching for the staircase that would take her downstairs.

Taking two steps at a time and finally jumping on the bottom step, Draco landed on his feet steadily and very alert, his wand gripped tightly in his right hand.

'Lumos maxima' he thought and the wand tip ignited, casting a bright light for him to see forward.

"Who is it?" Draco asked, looking cautiously at the empty corridor.

No one answered but a whimper came from somewhere on his left.

Recognizing the voice immediately, Draco span around, "Granger?" he asked incredulously.

His query didn't reply. Instead, she screamed this time.

"Get off me, you beast!" Hermione's voice echoed loudly and reached Draco's keen ears, "Aunt Audré! Save me, please save me!" She pleaded.

'What the hell?' Draco thought and ran along the corridor as fast as he could, looking around wildly for Hermione.

He found her on the floor beside the sitting room, her face both panic and tear stricken, her night clothes in complete disarray, her brown curls disheveled, her plastered arm hanging limply and her legs spread in a very indecent manner.

"Granger, what are you doing here at this hour?" Draco asked, purposefully avoiding looking at Hermione's bare legs that were uncovered up to mid thigh, "Who attacked you?" he asked, suddenly feeling a surge of inexplicable anger.

"Get off me, you bastard, get off me!" Hermione screeched, fighting with one arm with an invisible someone who seemed to sitting over her.

Draco lost control of his temper completely and lunged forward, hoping to grab the invisible attacker who was trying to assault Hermione.

"How dare you touch my wife?" he barked and grasped the thin air over Hermione.

But the air was empty. There was no invisible man who was attacking Hermione.

"Let go, let go off me, you horrible monster." Hermione screamed and gripped her left shoulder, "Don't bite me there. It's still raw." She said as she struggled with her attacker, "Leave it Malfoy, leave it!" she howled in evident pain.

Draco's feet slackened under him and he collapsed on floor beside Hermione, his grey eyes wide in horror as the true identity of the attacker dawned upon him.

It was him – Draco Malfoy and he was violating her.

Completely forgetting to move, he continued to look at Hermione as an imaginary Draco Malfoy violated her.

In his peripheral vision Draco saw two feminine figures approach them rapidly and moments later his aunt Audré and his mother Narcissa appeared on the scene.

"What's it Draco?" Narcissa asked her son, pointing at Hermione's writhing and twitching form on the floor, "Did you curse her?" she asked him sharply.

Draco shook his head silently, staring vacantly at Hermione who was thrashing violently as his aunt examined her.

"No. He didn't curse her, Narcissa." Audré replied in Draco's stead as she fixed a restraint on Hermione's hands and legs to prevent her from hurting others, "She is hallucinating." She declared gravely before clapping twice authoritatively.

The aged house-elf Zilek, who Draco knew served his aunt, appeared immediately and bowed low at her.

"Zilek, no time for pleasantries. Just go and fetch me Master Morpheus's Anti-Hallucination Draught." She commanded and the small creature disappeared without a word.

"Why is she hallucinating? Is she mad?" Narcissa asked Audré, eyeing Hermione's struggling form.

"No, Malfoy, please don't do this to me. No. I am a virgin." Hermione pleaded, clamping her almost bare thighs shut, "I never meant to kill your mother, never, Malfoy. I just tried to scare her so that I can escape from here. Please don't do this to me. You'll regret it." she cried in desperation.

Draco felt his mother's gaze move on to him but he remained silent and motionless.

Meanwhile his aunt Audré was reciting an incantation in a tone like a lullaby as she gripped Hermione's forehead tightly and tapped it lightly with her wand.

"No….no….Malfoy…no….no…." Draco saw Hermione's thighs separated on it's own accord with some violent invisible force, "No…" she screamed as an imaginary pain hit her core, "NO…MALFOY…..NO….why did you do this to me…..why? WHY?" Hermione cried helplessly as tears started to roll down her cheek.

Audré was reciting the incantation loudly now, her face screwed up in concentration as she continued to sing it like a lullaby.

The house elf appeared and left a crystal phial full of clear liquid on the floor beside Audré, who snatched it immediately and unstoppered the cork.

"Quick, Narcissa, help me open her mouth steadily." Audré said to her sister-in-law, urgency in her voice.

Draco instinctively moved forward to help but her aunt held up a hand to stave off his further movements.

"No, Draco. Not you." She said in a warning voice, "Narcissa what are you looking at?" she asked directing her gaze at Draco's mother, "Come quickly." She urged.

Nodding her head weakly, Narcissa came forward and crouched down beside Hermione's limp form who was crying uncontrollably now. She opened Hermione's mouth with steady hands while Narcissa force-fed her clear liquid from the phial.

Stirring feebly one last time, Hermione quietened at last and passed into a deep slumber.

Draco watched silently as his aunt magically levitated Hermione and took her to the adjoining sitting room. After they left, his saw his mother as she turned to him and grasp him roughly by his collars, forcing him to stand up.

Unable to look up at her, Draco kept his gaze fixed on the floor between them.

"Look. At. Me. Draco." He heard Narcissa command him icily, pressing every syllable.

Like a puppet under Imperius Curse, Draco looked up at her mother's blue eyes which had turned extremely cold.

"What did you do to Granger that day when you took her in our dungeons?" Narcissa asked him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Completely hypnotized under his mother's cold gaze, Draco voiced the truth to her for the first time in six and a half years.

"I violated her, mother."

A hand came up and struck him hard on his left cheek as Narcissa slapped her son for the first time in her life.

"Why?" she asked him through gritted teeth.

Not daring to massage the place where his mother slapped him, Draco opened his mouth to answer the inevitable question.

"I was angry on her because she tried to kill you." Came his honest reply, his face still turned on his right from the force of his mother's slap.

Another slap struck his right cheek and turned Draco's face on the opposite side this time.

"How dare you, Draco? How dare you?" Narcissa screamed at him, "How dare you do that?" she asked incredulously, "How dare you touch her that way? Is that the way I taught you to behave with women? Is that the way?" she screamed again, "How could you destroy all my upbringing in just a second?" Narcissa asked her eyes tearful now.

Draco had no words to reply his mother.

Narcissa was crying in earnest now, "That day when you took her in the dungeons, I thought you intended to lock her up to prevent her from trying to escape again." She confessed looking pale, "I didn't even came to my bloody mind that you could stoop that low in the name of punishing her." She shook her head in disbelief, "I may be Bellatrix's sister, Draco, but I never supported her method of torture. That's why I was reluctant to let the Dark Lord use our home as a base. His presence was ominous and I wanted to keep you away from him." She said weakly clutching her chest, "But what did you do instead? You went and violated your own classmate!" she spat at him, "Who gave you that right? Who?"she screamed at Draco.

Every single thread of thought in Draco's already numb head froze as his mother's accusations hit him hard. He stood there, before her, like an ivory statue.

"Thank you, Narcissa, for that question." He heard Audré's firm voice from behind them, "It was about time that it was asked." She commented gravely, "You see, Narcissa, I have been asking Draco the same question as to why he violated Jean like that and the answer he gave me was the answer he gave to you too – that he was angry on her for attacking you, his pureblood mother. But he doesn't seem to understand that no one gave him the right to punish that Muggleborn girl like that." she stated firmly, "He was angry; he could have slapped her or beaten her and then locked her up. But violating her – that was extremely savage." Audré said fervently and turned her gaze to Draco, who saw a slow fire burning in her blue eyes, "The worst lies are the lies that we tell ourselves, Draco. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think." She said grimly, "We do this because we are afraid; we are afraid that the other person, who is telling the truth is right and we somehow can't accept the right. You said that you were angry when you did it and told me that Jean infuriated you to the point of doing this. That is the lie you told yourself, Draco, because deep down you know that you had no right to punish her for that she did to survive. You denied your part in it because denial is often the preface of justification and you justified your crime by blaming the victim and denying your own heinous role." Audré said vehemently and raised her chin in defiance, "Anyways, I didn't come here to lecture you, Draco, because now I know that it's no use. You'll never change your view." She commented firmly, "I tried, Draco, I really tried to change your views on your crime. I was even happy that you sent Jean a Pain Relieving Potion. But now that I have seen how she is still haunted by your presence in her dreams, I am thinking it otherwise. Tomorrow morning, I'll be putting Eva, Edmound and the Delacours under Fidelius so that you can never harm them in your insane fit to reach Adrian and Jean." she informed him, "And if after that, Draco, you do anything…anything that may frighten her, I swear on my dead husband, Morpheus Malfoy, that Audré Chombrun Malfoy will not rest until Draco Malfoy is behind the bars getting his long due punishment." Audré declared haughtily and left them.

Draco's senses were completely numb and his thoughts were blank.

"Don't you ever call me mother again." Narcissa's icy threat reached his ears and Draco looked up at her pleadingly, "I'd better be dead than be called a rapist's mother." She announced firmly and with a swirl of her nigh gown Narcissa was gone, leaving Draco alone in the empty corridor.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Author's special note:** _This note is to clarify the changes that will occur according to the criteria I fixed for the character named Draco Malfoy. As I have already mentioned earlier, I am not Draco or Hermione's avid fan, I guess my kind readers would understand how hard it is to write about two characters whom I don't worship and that are very popular and well written both by the real author and fan fiction writers. With that being said, I consider it a privilege since I would be writing them as neutrally as humanly possible. So before I started writing this fiction, which came to me on a sudden idea, I had to research extensively especially on Draco Malfoy. Not that I have a lot of time to do this, but I read the books, and read the authentic online articles about him to assess his full character. He is never mentioned a lot in the books and I didn't want my first fiction to be based on sole imagination; so I cultured his character under different lights before coming to a conclusion. Every character in HP books had a special characteristic side – Harry was known for his bravery, Hermione for her thirst for knowledge and quick-wit, Ron for his carefree attitude and loyalty. But what about Draco Malfoy? What was he? Fortunately I found the answer in the books which was a remarkable thing since it was clear but hidden in the books. For me, it was not his snarkiness or jibes or coward bullying or being brave or anything at all. It was his inherent ability to work for his beliefs – to do anything for his beliefs no matter how hard it was. That's what made him do all those things (both good and bad) in the books. He was an avid believer of what his parents taught him about his blood supremacy and he acted on it up to first five years. Later when he saw the downside of this belief, he transformed it somehow and formed a new belief which made act more humanely in last two books. This was only persistent criteria which I found that could be called Draco's real character and thus I employed it in my fiction. Here he is twenty four and grown up man; he has suffered a lot and he has his firm beliefs. His actions here though condemnable are based on his firm but somehow wrong beliefs: firstly that he loves his son, then his son would love him, then his son wouldn't do good under a step-father, and finally the lie that Hermione rather than he was responsible for his crimes against her. Those beliefs made him do awful things and I never had fun writing them; but I wanted to be true to this one criterion of him as much as possible and worked on it from my own experiences with life: that how a man who acts firmly on his beliefs may behave in different situations. So in order to change him in the most believable way, any change of his manners will be preceeded by his change of belief first. That is where Audré comes, who noticed it and tried to change his beliefs by her slow manipulations to make him behave better. I may be an amateur writer but I have seen life from very contrasting situations. It's those experiences and your love and appreciations and challenges that make me keep writing. So every time you read my Draco, i.e. the Draco in my story, please compare it with my words.

_**ANOTHER MOST ANTICIPATED CHAPTER IS UP NOW.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, Grovek26, v-x-y-zz, smileyk, jedilogray, kiddo, Anastasia, lisa suschenko, kiddo, chrissie and all the guests for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I'll be PMing you tomorrow since it's already two hours past midnight in my country. *yawn***_

_**I was planning to update on Friday but one of my regular reviewer aryaa said that it's his birthday on Wednesday so I updated it as a present for him.**_

_**Acknowledgement:**_

_**The fact that Kava beans produce dreamless sleep is an established scientific fact and that it counteracts with valerian roots to produce psychedelic reaction is also scientifically proven.**_

_**Château d'If is a real French prison in the shores of Marseilles.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 28: Phoenix**

Draco forced him to stand and walk back to his suite.

He walked past the books he had dropped at the door of his uncle's study without so much as a glance at them and after reaching his room, he closed the door firmly behind him.

Looking around distractedly Draco took several deep calming breaths to clear the inner turmoil that came blasting after his mother declared that she would be dead than be called as his – a rapist's mother.

His suite was plunged in semi-darkness and absolutely silent – completely contrast to the chaotic voices that clamoured through his head:

"_How dare you, Draco? How dare you? How dare you do that? How dare you touch her that way? Is that the way I taught you to behave with women? Is that the way?"How could you destroy all my upbringing in just a second?" _his mother's screams echoed inside his head.

"_No, Malfoy, please don't do this to me. No. I am a virgin." _Hermione pleaded in his head,_ "I never meant to kill your mother, never, Malfoy. I just tried to scare her so that I can escape from here. Please don't do this to me. You'll regret it."_

"_I may be Bellatrix's sister, Draco, but I never supported her method of torture. That's why I was reluctant to let the Dark Lord use our home as a base. His presence was ominous and I wanted to keep you away from him. But what did you do instead? You went and violated your own classmate!" she spat at him, "Who gave you that right? Who?" _his mother's question reverberated across his mind.

Unable to think any coherent thought, Draco walked into his bedroom to reach his ensuite washroom but halted at the steps as soon as he opened the door.

The man he knew as himself was looking through a large ornamental mirror opposite him and Draco simply stared at him.

He looked arrogant; even evil with the proud smirk that he sported in his lips. His grey eyes were narrowed in indignation and his cold sneer made him practically look like Dark Lord's son.

"Who are you?" Draco whispered to the man in the mirror not recognizing his features.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He declared proudly.

Before Draco knew what happened, his wand was in his hand and the he blasted the mirror in million pieces.

When the noise of their shattering died away, he turned around noticing that the voice inside his head was back again. He closed his eyes trying hard to stop it.

"_No….no….Malfoy…no….no…." _Draco could still see Hermione's thighs as it separated on it's own accord with some violent invisible force_, "No…NO…MALFOY…..NO….why did you do this to me…..why? WHY?"_ she cried helplessly inside his head.

"Having fun with the Mudblood?" Draco heard a cold drawl and opened his eyes to see the same arrogant man staring at him through one of the window panes.

He shook his head resolutely and feeling a hot surge of anger, blasted the window pane without a seconds delay.

"You can't blast me away, Draco. I am inside you. I am you." The faceless voice cackled around him this time.

Draco's face contorted as he felt his previous anger swell inside his chest. Breathing heavily, he let out a rage-filled growl and channeled his magic through his hawthorn wand before swishing it angrily.

Every single window pane shattered under his merciless attack and Draco turned around and around launching spell after spell until there was nothing left to destroy anymore.

As he walked on the now glass covered floor, crunching the broken pieces mercilessly under his feet his aunt's voice came back to him.

"_The worst lies are the lies that we tell ourselves, Draco. We live in denial of what we do, even what we think."_ Her voice said grimly, _"We do this because we are afraid; we are afraid that the other person, who is telling the truth is right and we somehow can't accept the right."_

Not caring what might be her reaction if he faced her now; Draco left his half-destroyed suite and started for his aunt's bedchamber.

•••••

Gently Audré laid down Hermione on the divan as the tormented woman slept peacefully at last.

"Zilek. Twinky." she whispered and two house elves appeared silently and bowed low.

"Take Madame Jean to her quarters and lay her on her bed." She ordered them in low whisper, adjusting Hermione's sling on her plastered arm, "Be as silent as possible so as not to disturb her son." she warned the elves who nodded silently, "And Zilek, stay with her until I go there myself. If anything happens come immediately to me." She instructed them and reached forward to stroke Hermione's brown curls.

She was speechless at how brave this woman was. It took extreme courage to wake up every day after her violation and keep waking up every morning after that. It took great mental power to rear a child who was the fruit of that abominable act and it took abysmal amount of strength to continue a life loving that child.

Hermione Jean Granger had intrigued her so deeply that Audré found herself wishing to have a daughter just like her.

The issue reminded of another certain mother who needed to be taken care of and feeling immensely confident Audré stood up, waved the elves to take Hermione before proceeding to take further actions.

•••••

Narcissa stormed into her suite and slammed the door behind her.

Unable to contain her inner torments anymore, she kicked at the nearest pouffe, sending it at the furthest corner of the sitting room.

'My son is a rapist?'

'My son?'

'My son!'

The profanity echoed around her head with such profound strength that she covered her ears in an attempt to block it and collapsed on the floor, heaving with sobs.

She didn't know for how long she cried; it could be a minute or an hour or the whole night. Every single fiber of her being burned as an unpleasant realization hit her hard: Adrian is the fruit of that heinous act done by Draco!

'My only living grandchild is a rape-child!' Narcissa choked on her sobs and pounded the floor in anguish.

She remembered the small boy who resembled so much his father. Scenes of the night he fell asleep under the bush in the garden and the morning after, when he was brought to have breakfast with them, played before her eyes. The grey eyed, platinum blond boy with angelic face had somehow captivated her with his sweet innocence and it was beyond imagination that he could the byproduct of such an immoral act.

So immersed was she in her grief that Narcissa didn't realize when the door of her suite opened and someone entered her private rooms.

"Do you think those tears can change the fact that you are also responsible for what happened to Jean, Narcissa?" she heard a firm voice ask her from somewhere above her head.

Narcissa looked up and found Audré's deep blue eyes, staring at her intently. She straightened up and wiped her tears.

"What do you want to imply, Audré, that I told my son to violate Granger?" she asked heatedly, recognizing the contempt in her sister-in-law's voice.

Audré gaze sharpened even more, "Not directly, Narcissa but what Draco did is an outcome of your failure in his upbringing." She commented sharply, "So you can't hold him solely responsible for his acts." She said firmly.

"How dare you, Audré?" Narcissa shot up and spat at Audré, "How dare you question my upbringing? I devoted my whole life for Draco and tried my best to raise him with proper dignity that fitted his family name. And you are blaming me for his crime?" she asked furiously.

"I am not blaming you, Narcissa; I am merely stating a fact, a truth that needed to be brought under your proud little nose." Audré matched Narcissa in anger as she straightened to her full height, "You and Lucius tailor made Draco what he became later in his life: a spoiled bigot." She pointed an accusing finger at Narcissa, "Both of you taught him the so-called greatness of being a pureblood and the inferiority of others who were not so. You spoilt him to no ends, met his every demand without question and never punished him for his wrong doings. Why? Because he is your son and heir to the throne of Malfoy kingdom." She said vehemently.

Silent tears started flowing down Narcissa's pale cheeks as Audré's statement hit home.

"You call this upbringing?" Audré continued her assault mercilessly not caring Narcissa's tears, "I have been to Malfoy Manor when Draco visited England and believe me, Narcissa that place smells badly of innocent blood. That was the home where you brought up Draco, gave him lesson that he is superior to all others because he is a pureblood and taught him to hate Muggles and Muggleborns. His father was a prominent Death Eater, his aunt was a sadistic and cruel torturer and his mother was a firm believer of pureblood supremacy. The boy harbored his parents' beliefs and acted upon them thinking it would make his family proud till he was thrust into the real war unceremoniously. But even that couldn't completely clean the venom you have spread in his thoughts about his blood status. He couldn't kill anyone voluntarily but he couldn't let go of this nonsense faith either. What happened to Jean in an aftermath of those brainwashing that he received from you and Lucius. Had you slapped him the day when he first used that horrid word 'Mudblood' instead of tonight Narcissa, I guess, he wouldn't have done what he did with that poor girl." She said fervently.

Unable to utter a single word in her defense Narcissa slumped on the nearest sofa weakly as fresh bouts of tears rolled down her cheek.

"Draco is an intelligent man; he can be great if given proper direction and can even modify his manners for the sake of his beliefs." Audré stated firmly, "I always wanted to meet him since Morpheus was almost obsessed with his nephew. I don't know how much do you know about the Malfoy family history Narcissa but Morpheus, however he might have been represented by Lucius to you and Draco, always cared for Draco. He even went to see him when he was born on 5th June 1980." She continued as Narcissa gave her a surprised look, "He took a phial of Pearlflower essence as a gift for the newborn so that he grew up healthy and without usual pureblood diseases. But Lucius insulted him saying that he doesn't have any brother and turned him down. He came back sad and dejected. I'll never forget the day, Narcissa, it was so upsetting." Audré said sadly her eyes tearful, "Ever since then Morpheus kept tab of Draco's life through professor Dumbledore with whom we worked in International Wizengamot conferences. We never contacted him personally by letter or any other means since we knew that it was all in vain; because Draco has already been brainwashed." She said grimly.

"But that is how we were brought up, Audré. I was a Black before I married Lucius and my family is in the center of 'Sacred twenty eight'." Narcissa offered desperately, "My beliefs came from my upbringing and naturally I passed it to my son."

"And the 'natural' event occurred." Audré shrugged in indignation, "I know about the Blacks, Narcissa, they are even more infamous than the Malfoys in French Wizarding society. Were you not the ones who cut their house-elves heads and stuffed it in your family home?" she taunted her, "So it's natural for you to consider everyone else, other than purebloods, as vermin. Now if you still say that it was a right thing to do than I guess you deserve to be called a pureblood rapist's mother." She said scathingly.

Narcissa shook her head and broke down in tears again. Every single word Audré had uttered was true and she had no means to deny it.

She felt Audré footfalls approach her and then her sister-in-law patted her gently on her shoulders.

"I am really sorry Narcissa that you are going through this but you can't deny your part in the bigger scene." She said her gently, "Don't follow Draco's footsteps and lie to yourself Narcissa. Face the truth and do whatever you can do to reduce the damage." She offered, "I could have told all these things to you down there when you were facing Draco but I didn't. Do you know why?" she asked her calmly and Narcissa looked up at Audré in curiosity, "Because I didn't want to insult a mother in front of her child. That's a very rude thing to do. I am a mother myself and know how it feels to be blamed like that; not that my children ever did any such crime, but I still understand." Narcissa heard Audré reply, "I was not in touch with your family for thirty years, Narcissa and despite Morpheus's repeated attempts Lucius never let us anywhere near Draco or you. He even insulted Morpheus terribly using his Death Eater links in French society, something for which I will never forgive him. But still I am not your enemy, Narcissa. I don't want you to be defeated and ashamed. Had I wanted that I could have rejected your offer when you wrote me that you wanted to visit us here in France two monthes ago and that is not my intention. An eye for an eye will leave the world blind, Narcissa and it's high time that we elders open our eyes, take matters into our hands and accept our responsibilities." She said firmly.

Narcissa bit lips and nodded, unable to utter any words that could convey her gratitude towards the sensible woman.

"We as humans are never perfect Narcissa. So don't delude yourself into such notion." Audré commented and wiped Narcissa's tears from her cheek, "But we can strive to do the right thing which perhaps is the closest thing to perfection." She said wisely, "Despite whatever you said down there to Draco you are still his mother, Narcissa and abandoning your child won't lessen your responsibilities towards him. So for the first time, do something that will save your family from impending destruction. Be brave, face the truth and do the right thing." Audré offered firmly.

Narcissa never knew how or when she stood up and hugged her sister-in-law tightly, "Why were not you my sister, Audré, instead of Bellatrix?" she asked felling Audré hug her back.

"Because sometimes blood simply doesn't matter. What matters is what our soul feels towards each other." Narcissa heard Audré reply gently and release her from embrace.

Perceiving the underlying meaning of that statement she felt Audré's words acted like a soothing balm on her damaged spirit and her insides ached with need to reach her grandson and his mother for the very first time.

"What can I do for them?" she asked eagerly.

"Be patient and don't give up your hope." Was Audré's gentle reply before she left her on her suite.

•••••

Audré found Draco sitting with his back across the door that led to her bedchamber.

She stood there silently, waiting for him to stand up and move away.

Draco was resting against the door, his eyes half closed and his arms folded around his flexed legs. As Audré stood there, he made no movement except for finally opening his eyes and looking at her.

A shiver ran down Audré's spine as she looked back at her nephew's eyes indignantly. She was always accustomed to read his eyes with insane ease but tonight they held something that reminded her of another grey pair that she saw for the first time almost thirty years ago: Morpheus's eyes.

She was so absorbed in them that Audré almost missed the question Draco asked her.

"Does Granger take Dreamless Sleep, aunt Audré?"

Audré frowned at the question.

Draco seemed to understand his aunt's silent query, "Dreamless Sleep is the only potion that interacts with Pain Relieving Concoction." He said in a emotionless tone, "The main ingredients of Dreamless Sleep is Kava beans which produces dreamless sleep in thirty minutes after consumption, whereas the chief ingredient of Pain Relieving Concoction is Valerian roots which is a potent painkiller and sedative. According to Cophon's book, these two potions should never be administered simultaneously, not even on the same day since they produce hallucination." He explained, "Please check if she drinks Dreamless Sleep and if she does, forbid her." He requested.

Audré wasn't entirely surprised at his nephew's request. War and subsequent loss of his family has greatly weakened him from inside though he pretended otherwise. He was damaged but not beyond repair. She had already seen him disturbed by the fact that Jean had hurt herself for Adrian but the depth of his sincerity for her was the only question that was troubling Audré.

"Forbid whom Draco?" she asked feigning complete ignorance at her nephew's request.

"Forbid Granger." Draco replied firmly, from his place before her door.

"Why should I forbid her to take Dreamless Sleep?" Audré asked irritably, "Considering the nightmares she goes through, I think she needs it." she said nonchalantly, "Instead I'll tell her to throw the phial of Pain Relieving Concoction into the rubbish bin and regular painkiller potions that doesn't have those blasted Valerian roots. Simple!" she shrugged.

"No you won't do that, aunt." Draco was on his feet in an instant, demanding.

Audré arched an eyebrow at Draco and sneered, "Draco Malfoy, do you think that you have the authority or power or personality to command me, Audré Chombrun Malfoy?" She asked him indignantly.

Draco was completely unfazed by his aunt's angry reaction and stood on his ground with uncharacteristic determination in his eyes, "I am not commanding you aunt." he said evenly, "I am begging you." He said confidently.

Audré snorted and curled her lips, "Begging me for a filthy Mudblood, Draco? What's got into your head?" she asked him pointedly, "Or rather your pure blood?" she added.

Draco bit his lower lip and took a deep breath, "I thought you didn't like that word, aunt Audré." He commented grimly.

"And I thought you liked it, Draco." Audré retorted back, "Considering the number of times you used it on Jean without any remorse, as if she is some filthy vermin." She said fiercely.

Her nephew closed his eyes as if trying to forget something unpleasant and chewed his lower lip agitatedly, "I thought I liked a lot of other things too. But it turned out that none of them matter anymore." He confessed, "I was wrong in my way of dealing with her and I don't want to repeat it again." He said firmly.

"What for, Draco? What is your new agenda?" Audré asked with complete indifference at the declaration.

"There is no agenda, aunt. She is my wife and I took vows to protect her from all kinds of harm, including myself." Draco stated confidently.

Audré gave a derisive laugh, "Wife? Jean?" she asked mockingly, "Are you out of your mind, Draco? Are you still not mourning for Astoria? Then why pray tell, suddenly your mind jumped into Jean?" she teased her nephew.

Her nephew took a calming breath and gave Audré a determined look, "Here, I take it off now." he said and removed his wedding band from his ring finger, "I won't wear black anymore." He declared firmly.

Audré arched an eyebrow at her nephew, "All these sacrifices so that I don't tell Jean to throw away your precious potion?" she asked mocking amusement, "Don't you think it is a heavy price, Draco that you are paying for your Mudblood wife?" she teased him mercilessly.

Draco gritted his teeth and fisted his hands, "Aunt Audré, please don't try my patience." He pledged.

"Slytherin have no patience, Draco, so don't try to act otherwise." Audré commented, "And I am not going to fall for this little act of sudden love for your wife." She stated firmly, "You have proved that you have no remorse for your past actions and therefore I am not wasting any time to make you feel so. My priorities are Jean and Adrian now as well as their friends and family. You on the other hand, Draco can go and hang yourself from that chandelier and I can't care less." She said vehemently and tried to shove off her nephew from her path.

But Draco didn't move an inch, "Aunt, please, give me another chance. One last chance." He pleaded.

"Why?" Audré shrugged at him.

"Because I am sorry and I am taking full responsibility of my crime." Draco replied seriously.

"Sorry?" Audré repeated after her nephew, "After all you did, after all that damage you caused, you are just 'sorry'? she asked incredulously.

"Why don't you try to understand aunt? I don't know how to name the feeling that I am having now!" Draco cried in desperation, "Sorry is the closest word that I can find but..but I don't know." He confessed earnestly.

"Then try to know and then come to me." Audré said annoyingly, "Now get out of my way." She waved her hand.

Draco paid no heed to her jibe. Instead he grabbed Audré's hands painfully in his bigger ones, "No, aunt Audré, no. Please listen to me." He said stubbornly, "I am sorry, I really am." He said firmly, "I know it is not enough but please don't turn me down like that. Please give me another chance, one last chance." He pleaded to her.

Audré shook her head firmly, "Don't you understand Draco, giving you another chance is not in my hands." She said sternly, "It's completely up to Jean and I will not take that right from her." She stated fervently.

"Granger won't give me another chance, aunt. I know it." Draco said knowingly, "But I need it, aunt, I need this chance desperately." He pressed the point, "Please don't deny my request aunt, for the sake of uncle Morpheus. Don't turn me down." He pledged.

Audré sighed audibly, "What do you want?" she asked him sharply.

"Please don't put the Bellamys and the Delacours under Fidelius Charm." Draco said evenly.

"So that you can Imperius, confound and Polyjuice them?" Audré asked indignantly.

"I won't do those things ever again." Draco said firmly, "You must understand aunt that I did those under the insane desire to see my only living child. But the last one, I mean confounding Edmound, I did it because it was the only way the potion could reach Granger." He said in a desperate tone.

Audré was genuinely astonished now, "Are you trying to fool me, Draco by saying that it was for Jean and not for Adrian." she asked teasingly.

Draco paid no heed to her sarcasm, "I meant it for Granger aunt and Granger only. But I made something that she and Adrian both can take." Draco replied, "It was essentially for Granger. Had I wanted it to be delivered to Adrian only, I would have confounded his school medi-witch and asked her to give it to Granger." He explained.

Audré sighed resignedly, "Draco, I don't know what to do with you. You are very unpredictable; one moment you are calling her Mudblood and preventing her marriage with the man she loves and next moment you are sending her potion through her friend. I really don't think I can trust you." She stated firmly.

"Granger still loves Alexis Delacour?" Draco asked her sharply.

"Now, now Draco, don't try to pretend that you are a loving and caring husband." Audré mocked her nephew, "I really don't think it suites you at all." She teased him, "I am sorry, I really can't help you." She said sternly.

Draco squeezed her hands tightly between his palms, "Aunt, please don't do this to me." He said gravely, "In the name Uncle Morpheus I promise I won't disappoint you." He said fervently.

Audré looked into her nephew's grey eyes that were sporting genuine interest, "What will you do with Jean's family and friends?" she asked him sharply.

"I won't harm them in any way." Draco replied looking somewhat relieved.

"Why do you feel such interest in them suddenly?" Audré asked evenly.

"Because they are the only link to Granger." Draco replied, "I want to use it in a positive way." He said firmly.

"And what about Jean? Are you going to apologize to her?" Audré asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't think it will do good to any of us, since she detests me like hell." Draco commented knowledgably, "Instead I'll try to soften her up a bit before proceeding to that point." he stated firmly.

"Very well Draco, I will give you one week as an observation period during which if you didn't make any significant progress, I'll call of this deal and pass these matters in Jean's capable hands." Audré agreed in a businesslike manner, "But remember, any wrong movement, Draco…" she said in a warning voice.

"And I am in Château d'if." Draco completed her sentence, "That's the French Wizarding prison, isn't it aunt?" he asked with a smirk.

"Now get of my way, Draco, my feet are aching." Was Audré's irritated answer.

Draco kissed her hands courteously and gave her a genuine smile before moving away, "I thank the day my uncle decided to marry you aunt Audré. Otherwise we Malfoys were doomed forever." He said sounding pleased and left her standing before her bedchamber.

'Really Draco?' Audré asked as she turned to look at her nephew's retreating form, 'Then let me test your real determination now. Because the path to redemption is that easy as it seems.' She thought with a confident smile.

•••••

A soft hand was running through her hair gently and liking the touch Hermione leaned onto it.

"Mum." She whispered sleepily, felling a bit groggy.

"Good morning, Jean." a voice replied gently and recognizing it's owner Hermione opened her eyes finally.

The silhouette of the elderly French woman against the rays of early morning sun met her eyes and Hermione blinked several times, "Aunt Audré!" she exclaimed softly, "Good morning. What are you doing here so early? Is everything alright?" she asked feeling astonished at her abrupt early morning visit.

Audré smiled gently and nodded before moving her gaze to the small form sleeping beside Hermione, "Sorry for disturbing you like that. I know it is inappropriate to enter someone's private chamber without prior permission but I just couldn't help myself." She said confessed, "But it's entirely your fault since your little rabbit has completely bewitched me with his innocent charms and sweet talks." She said defeatedly, "Now this old lady is helpless without her little man." she said playfully.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the honest declaration and looked sideways at her sleeping son, his fractured arm supported on two small pillows and his small mouth slightly agape as he slept, "Well he does that to everyone," she admitted fondly, 'especially to women." She added with a wink, "You should see it when we take him to public places like parks or gardens or playgrounds; almost every female present there would come and ask his name." Hermione said as she reached out and ran a finger through Adrian's platinum blonde curls.

Audré snorted, "How does it feel like to be the mother of the most eligible bachelor in whole Paris?" she teased Hermione.

Hermione clapped her right hand over her mouth to prevent her from laughing loudly as she rolled over her side, bent double with sudden burst of laugh.

"I find it rather annoying." She said at last, mocking false pride, "But I guess I can't help it since he attracts almost everyone in the vicinity unknowingly." Hermione said trying to sit up.

"Here, let me help you." Audré offered as she grabbed Hermione's shoulders and helped her sit up, "How do you feel now?" she asked her gently as she placed two pillows behind Hermione's back.

The question though asked very casually, had a queer feeling about it and Hermione looked at Audré before answering; trying to discern the reason why she felt so.

"I am fine." She replied slowly, "Why? Has anything happened?" she asked curiously.

"What should happen, Jean?" Audré asked back casually, leaning back on the chair she was occupying, "I just wanted to know about the pain in your arm." She stated evenly.

Feeling somewhat relieved Hermione looked down at her plastered arm and nodded, "It's completely gone. That Greek guy is quite good at making that potion." she informed her.

Audré nodded, "Well I am relieved to hear that." she said gently, "And that reminds me of a few questions that I wanted to ask you." She said calmly.

"What questions?" Hermione asked feeling slightly apprehensive suddenly.

"Do you trust me?" Audré asked simply.

"Of course, I do." Hermione replied honestly, trying to deduce the possible reason behind such query.

"Do you feel safe in this Château?" was Audré's next question.

Hermione was unsure how to answer that without hurting Audré's feelings, "I feel safe in the quarters." She replied cautiously.

Audré nodded understanding her hesitation, "You see Jean, this Château is magically protected and is very safe for it's inhabitants. The protection doesn't only encompass the perimeter walls but also the very air we breathe in now. No one, I repeat it Jean, no one can harm you or Adrian even without the Fidelius Charm. But I casted the Charm nonetheless, since I knew you will feel insecure where my nephew is concerned and it's very normal. I also wanted you to feel safe so that you adapt here. So you see, you have nothing to be afraid of – neither for you nor for Adrian or for anyone under your care. It's perfectly safe for you to roam the entire Château and be yourself." She said serenely.

Hermione blinked unable to believe the new information, "You mean Malfoy can't reach me anywhere inside the Château?" she asked skeptically.

"No, he can't." Audré affirmed, "I mean you will meet him in the corridors or in breakfast table if you want to but he can't approach you with any bad intentions. The magic around the Château prevents it." she informed Hermione, "Besides, I think it's high time that you leave this sanctuary and come out so that he doesn't get the satisfaction of holing you up inside here." Audré offered in a challenging tone.

"But he is a Slytherin!" Hermione still felt a bit unsure though the offer of thumping Malfoy's smug face was tempting her.

Audré shrugged in indignation, "So what?" she asked, "I was told that you are a Gryffindor and I thought that one lioness is enough to squeeze the juice out of all those sly serpents." She commented confidently, "But still, if you wish to be holed up here and give him the satisfaction of beating you, it's your choice." She remarked placidly.

Hermione felt the familiar courage stir inside her and remembering what her mother Apolline had told her before her marriage about facing Draco Malfoy boldly, she sat up straight and looked at Audré purposefully.

"I will be a shame in the name of Gryffindor if I let him win over me, aunt Audré." She said firmly, "I have always beaten him and will continue to do so, no matter what happens." She declared feeling brave inside.

Audré patted her shoulder lightly, "That's the spirit, my dear." She said encouragingly, "With that courage and determination, Jean, chances that my pureblood nephew can ever have the last laugh when you are concerned, is next to zero." She said contentedly, "I suggest that you roam around this place as you feel like and take Adrian with you too. He also needs fresh air. The compounds are vast and might I proclaim proudly, beautiful too. You won't regret it." she said smoothly.

The prospect of finally being able to get her chance to thrash the blonde arrogant man, who haunted her dreams every night, elated Hermione to no end. Audré's words had started a series of combustion in her heart and she felt braver for the first time since the man invaded her peaceful life. It was a spontaneous bravery, not the forced one she had been conjuring to pass her miserable days. When Audré left after planting a tender kiss on Adrian's little forehead a few minutes later, Hermione too left her bed and proceeded to get ready for the German delegates.

She was feeling like her old self again: the eleven year old who started her magical journey in Hogwarts back in 1991.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**I thank my readers for giving me fuel to write down my thoughts even when I am struggling hard to overcome my hectic schedule.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, Grovek26, v-x-y-zz, smileyk, cordee, Gaerven, Lisa suschenko, real talk and guests for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. It was exceptionally hard to bring out all those emotions and from your reviews it seems that I am successful. : ))**_

_** real talk: I had the first hand experience and misfortune to live with a Schizophrenic patient for most part of two years who happened to be my roommate in my medical college (no kidding there). Their hallucination attacks are so intense that it seems they are in a completely different world; so based on that Hermione's response was not unreal or imaginary. She was actually seeing Draco torturing her and her body was reacting that way. There was also no breach in Fidelius because she came out willingly when her attacks started thinking that Draco was actually inside her quarters while the real Draco was in his uncle's study.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**Monsieur Olivier Metzner was the most famous French defense lawyer until his death in 2013. He committed suicide but his words inspired me so much that I took his character for the story. Though I guess he was as grumpy as he is here.**_

_**Quotes about German men were taken from several websites and my helpful German reader Ramyfan also supplied me some. Thanks to her. : ) Just to clarify: I have great respect for German nation and have no intention of ridiculing them here or anywhere.**_

_**The curses on sarcophagus were taken from the writing on Tutankhamen's sarcophagus.**_

_**Amadeus was world famous musician Mozart's middle name and since I like his music I used his middle name here.**_

_**The recipe of Sleeping Mixture was taken from Pagan Heart.**_

_**The facts about wand and wandmaker was taken from Pottermore.**_

_**Deep breath before the plunge is Gandalf's dialogue from LOTR.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For adult language and theme this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 29: Deep Breath before the Plunge.**

'_Voluntary surrender' _

'_The essence of voluntary surrender requires that the offender, after having committed the crime, had evaded the law enforcers and the law enforcers do not know of his whereabouts. In short, he continues to elude arrest. If, under this circumstance, the offender would come out in the open and he gives himself up, his act of doing so will be considered as indicative of repentance and he also saves the government the time and the expense of looking for him.'_

Draco Malfoy was staring blankly at page thirty six of his uncle's copy of 'Understanding Wizarding Criminal Law', it's lines leaving no traces on his already overloaded brain.

"How do you do that?" a curious voice suddenly asked and Draco was jerked back to reality.

He turned around and found a man at his mid-twenties staring at him expectantly.

"Pardon?" Draco asked back, arching an eyebrow.

The man moved his brown eyes sideways, indicating at the room in general with a mischievous grin, "I am asking that how are doing that?" he asked with tinge of impatience.

Draco frowned, "Pardon again?" he asked, feeling extremely irritated at his vague questions.

The man huffed in displeasure and gave him a deliberate look, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed that?" he asked skeptically.

Feeling that his temper was on the edge of snapping, Draco gave his fellow classmate his most arrogant and cold look, "Pray tell, what I haven't noticed?" he demanded.

The man remained completely unfazed under his cold scrutiny and gave a fleeting glance at his opposite direction, "The girls are staring at you." He whispered slyly.

As soon as the words reached Draco's brain, he straightened and looked around cautiously only to notice that his female classmates were indeed giving him keen looks.

"They are not girls. They are women." He corrected at his fellow classmate turning his gaze on him again, "And they are just curious because I am a foreigner." Draco said with supreme indifference.

The man snorted audibly, "We have other foreign students too, you know, but no one stares at them like that." He commented evenly.

Draco blinked twice before turning his full attention to his classmate, "You see Monsieur, both you and our female classmates are very much mistaken about my real status. I am a married man." he stated confidently.

His classmate shrugged, "So what?" he asked indignantly, "I bet that makes you even more elusive and attractive to them." He said wisely.

"I have a five year old son." Draco informed him sternly.

"Even better." He commented nonchalantly, "That means you are a family guy and girls just love family guys." He said knowledgably.

Draco rolled his eyes.

It was the last day of his first week at Sorbonne and Draco was waiting with a fine anticipation for his upcoming Criminal Law lecture class in the giant amphitheatre while skimming through the pages of his uncle's book, only to keep his mind occupied anywhere other than the previous night's incidents.

Feeling that discussion about women and their apparent interest in him was the last thing he wanted at that moment, Draco closed his book and looked at the timetable.

"So what's your name?"he asked his brown eyed classmate, keen to change the topic.

"Trying to change the subject?" the man asked back nonchalantly, "My name is Dominique." He replied, "Dominique Tricaud." He added with a smirk.

'Quite the Slytherin!' Draco thought to himself, impressed by his classmates correct assessment of his motive before moving on to the next topic, "So how is this Maître Olivier Metzner?" he asked with mild interest.

"You mean that old guy who will be teaching us Criminal Law?" Dominique questioned him, "He is most famous French Defense Lawyer of his generation." He stated with a satisfied look, "Simply brilliant. His family history is even more intriguing, you know, he is a Muggleborn and comes from poor farmer's family. But there is no one who can stand against him in the court. He has never lost a case." Dominique informed Draco proudly, "I heard that Sorbonne spent an entire fortune to hire him for teaching us and I guess the whole class is just waiting for him to turn up." He said eagerly.

For the first time in his life, the prospect of being taught by a Muggleborn wizard didn't sound appalling to Draco.

"How did he win those cases?" he asked feeling his interest considerably heightened.

"Well I heard that he finds tiny flaws in the procedures or legal arguments of prosecution or judges and wins the acquittal." Dominique replied smoothly, "I also heard that he is taking the Rochés case next, you know, the guy who tried to kill the minister."

This new piece of information intrigued Draco, "How do you know that?" he asked curiously.

"Don't you read newspapers?" Dominique asked him incredulously, "It is the talk of the Paris that Rochés have hired Metzner for his case against the Ministry. Trust me…. what's your name?" He asked mid-sentence.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco replied instantly keen to know the rest of the story.

"Yes, trust me Malfoy, it is going to be the trial of the century." Dominique declared smugly.

Draco was in deep thought following the declaration.

He was about to enquire further but the bell in the corridor gave a raucous ring and the man who entered their class immediately couldn't be more unsuitable for the severe reputation that preceded him.

He was a man in his mid sixties, slightly hunchbacked and with thin white hair that was unkempt. This half moon spectacles hung over his pointed nose and his dull blue eyes roved around the silent class room as he conjured a chair and slumped on to it with an air of defeat.

"This is Olivier Metzner?" Draco asked his classmate incredulously.

"The very same." Dominique answered with a small wink, "I know people expect some impressive looking wizard when they think of him but don't go on his looks." He warned Draco, "He looks very uninterested but I assure you he is watching everything very intently." He informed.

"Well, well, well," Metzner's baritone drawl silenced all pep talks and Draco turned his focus on his professor, "Those, who wish to prove themselves as lazy lawyers, can leave my class right now and I assure you that I will not mourn over their departures." He said supporting his right elbow on the arm of his seat, "And those who are attending this class only to ogle at my ugly old face can leave as well. That will give me more fresh air to breathe in and fresher brains to teach to. Anyone?" he asked pointing a finger at the door, clearly asking them to leave.

Not a single person moved a muscle in response.

"No one." Metzner commented, clearly disappointed, "Well then, you just enrolled yourself to hell, my dear students, because Olivier Metzner won't tolerate a single act of negligence from his students. Understood?" he growled, his voice uncharacteristically loud considering his frail physique.

A small smile appeared in Draco's lips and vanished immediately, 'Professor Snape.' He thought of his former Head of the Slytherin House.

"Remember, I will not follow standard books in my lecture classes. In fact I won't follow any books at all." Metzner warned them as lazily as waving a fly, "For me, Criminal Law is all about working hard and thinking even harder - because asking right question is harder than making a right speech." He commented gravely, "And if your miserable existences can do that perfectly, I guess you will become a good Criminal Lawyer one day." He said dejectedly.

"So what do you need for success?" he asked the whole class which was pin drop silent.

No one answered.

Metzner tapped his head with one finger and stood up, "It's all in here." He replied smugly.

Being a Slytherin for one-third of his life, Draco was completely immune to such threats and he cracked his fingers before proceeding to take lectures from his new professor.

After all, he was an 'M' like Metzner was – a Malfoy, the powerhouse of great brains.

•••••

"—_German men are tall."_

"—_They are extremely punctual, it's in their genetic makeup. They can never be late."_

"—_In fact, German men place an enormous premium on the three 'P's – Practicality, Punctuality and Planning._

"— _German men are thorough. They seem to live by the 'do it once and do it well' principle._

"—_German men don't tend to leer lewdy. But Germans stare….."_

"Claudia, can you please stop that nonsense?" was Hermione's irritated response to her intern's drone as she read from a book sitting before her desk.

"…._But Germans stare. Not in a way designed to be particularly rude but in an unabashed, piercing, inquisitive way that makes you wonder if you have food on your face or your skirt is tucked into your underpants._" Claudia finished and closed the book she was holding, 'Witche's Guide to German Wizards', "Any idea how our German delegates will be, Jean?" she asked Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

Hermione sighed in resignation, "You mean to ask if I have any idea how German men are?" she asked shifting through her papers in search of a report about a cursed sarcophagus, "I am sorry to disappoint you, Claudia, but I don't." she replied firmly.

"Since a self proclaimed bibliophile such as yourself can't offer me any help on the matter, Jean, don't stop me from gaining some knowledge about our honourable German colleagues." Claudia said dismissively and opened her book again.

"—_Contrary to the popular belief that German men don't flirt, they most definitely flirt and they can be quite charming too. But they are not possessive." _She read aloud, "But Jean, that's unfair. I want my man to possessive about me." Claudia said despondently.

"Merlin's beard, Claudia, are you serious?" Hermione asked her intern incredulously, "They will be bossing over you. I can't even imagine anyone trying to control me by any means." She said fervently.

"That's because you are already too bossy to be dictated by any man, Jean. I guess your husband will have a tough time if he ever tries to control you." Was Claudia's firm observation before going back to her book again.

Normally any mention of her husband would bring Hermione on the point of shouting at her colleagues but this particular comment conjured a small but satisfied smile on her lips, "I guess so." She agreed with her intern.

Meanwhile Claudia was scanning through the page she was reading.

"Found it." she said triumphantly, "Listen to this Jean, '_If the German men really like you they will come forward and ask you out.'_" She read out from her book, "That's it, Jean." she declared happily, "What's the name of the guy who will be arriving today?" she asked hopefully.

"Günther Amadeus." Hermione replied absent-mindedly shifting through another stack of parchments with her uninjured hand, "He is the German Chief Curse Breaker." She informed Claudia, "Thanks Merlin, I found it." she sighed in relief retrieving a roll of parchment.

"What is that?" Claudia asked her curiously.

"This is my report on a sarcophagus that I curse broke before you joined us two years ago." Hermione replied as she unrolled the parchment, "It was a sarcophagus with a mummy that was discovered on the attic of a private house in Diepholz, Germany. At first it was kept in German Gringotts but eventually a French wizard bought it and shifted it to his Gringotts vault here. It was before I became Chief Curse Breaker but somehow Geccemp asked me to look into the matter. I checked it for curses and found that they were several runic inscriptions that were engraved inside it the lid." Hermione said as her brown eyes scanned through the parchment, "Listen, one of them said: _As for anybody who shall remove this mummy; I shall ring his neck as a bird's._" she read aloud, "Another said: _As for any man who shall destroy these, it is the God 'Thoth' who shall destroy him._" She continued to her silent audience, "The last one said: _As for him who shall destroy this inscription, he shall not reach his home. He shall not embrace his children. He shall not see success._" Hermione finished her reading and rolled the parchment again.

"Oh my Nostradamus!" Claudia cried in fear and gulped, "How did you curse broke it?" she asked with a horrified look.

Hermione gave her intern a smug smile, "Apparently, those who wrote that inscriptions never thought that a woman would be qualified enough to try to curse break it. That was the reason they used 'he' in all their curses and I being a 'she' got past it easily." She replied with a small wink.

"That's ingenious Jean." Claudia said with admiration, "But why were you looking for it?" she asked Hermione.

"Because it was Herr Günther Amadeus who sent it to Geccemp to see if anyone in French Gringotts could curse break those curses." Hermione replied dismissively.

"And he is coming?" Claudia asked her smile bright.

"And he is coming." Hermione gave a satisfied nod.

"Gosh, Jean, this is going to be so much fun." Claudia commented with mischievous grin across her pretty face.

Hermione was about to respond but the clock on her office struck eleven times.

"Time to meet our German guests, Claudia." Hermione said as she smoothed her Gringotts robe and stowed the parchment inside it, "According that book of yours, they can never be late." She said and ushered her intern to join her.

Sure enough when she reached Geccemp's office with the rest of her colleagues and her intern, Hermione found that their German guests had already arrived on time.

"Bonjour, Geccemp, sir." She greeted her goblin boss who was offering seats to their guests.

"Bonjour, Jean." Geccemp greeted back, "Ladies and gentleman, please make your yourself comfortable." He said and motioned his long fingered hands at the chairs that had been arranged around his large, highly polished table.

Hermione took the seat beside her boss; carefully avoiding the arm rest to prevent it from hitting her fractured forearm while the man who she guessed could be Günther Amadeus took the seat opposite her. When she looked up she found her German colleague casting a curious look at her plastered arm.

"Let me introduce everyone to our honourable German guests." Hermione heard her goblin boss announce with a flourish and she shifted her gaze to him, "On my right is goblin Gröger." Geccemp indicated at the serious looking goblin sitting beside him, "He is the deputy Head of the Gringotts Germany. And to his right is…" Geccemp's hand moved to the impeccably dressed long faced man with fathomless cold black eyes, pointed nose and back brushed shiny black hair, "….Monsieur Günther Amadeus – German Chief Curse Breaker." He said good-naturedly.

Everyone greeted their guests and Hermione risked a look at Claudia who was sitting beside her only to find her looking extremely disappointed. Chuckling merrily she made a mental note to ridicule her intern about Amadeus once the meeting was over.

While the German goblin exchanged pleasantries with the French hosts, his Chief Curse Breaker remained silent and curiously observed them one by one. Hermione's eyes accidentally met him and she noticed that Amadeus was giving her plastered arm an analytic look.

She in turn gave him a stern look at which Amadeus arched his eyebrow and turned away his head.

"Now, let me introduce you to my able-bodied Curse Breakers." Geccemp announced to his German guests with a flourish, "On my left is Jean Granger, Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker." He indicated to Hermione who gave small nod of acknowledgement, "to her left is her intern and Junior Curse Breaker, Claudia Beauchene." Geccemp said and introduced the rest of the Curse Breakers one by one.

The meeting continued after that and Hermione soon found out that her German counterpart was giving her a piercing look. Feeling irritated, she raised her chin defiantly at Amadeus who simply tilted his head and continued staring at her unabashedly.

Hermione was reminded of what Claudia had read to her just half an hour ago about the staring tendency of German men and she felt compelled to stare back at him; but stopped herself at the last moment.

"I remember sending a cursed sarcophagus almost two years ago." she heard a deep voice booming across Geccemp's office thus interrupting the discussion between two goblins and Hermione looked at the man who issued the statement, "Can anyone please enlighten me as to what happened to it?" Amadeus asked the room in general.

Hermione felt Claudia's hand as it tightly grasped her left thigh and squeezed it. She looked at her intern who was ashen faced and slightly trembling.

Without another word, Hermione withdrew the roll of parchment from inside her robes and handed it to her boss who was suddenly looking very serious. Geccemp in turn passed it to Amadeus, who extended his hand and took it silently.

Watching the exchange between them, Hermione stood up with air of extreme satisfaction and confidence to leave the presence of the arrogant man who was infuriating her for last thirty minutes, "Geccemp, sir, I am sorry. But I kindly ask you to excuse me and my team for now. As you know, it is Friday and we need to finish our works on some cursed objects before the weekly holiday." She informed her boss who nodded silently in approval.

"Thank you, Geccemp and good day to you, Goblin Gröger." Hermione bade the goblins goodbye, purposefully avoiding the German Chief Curse Breaker and left the office without so much a backward glance.

When rest of her colleagues was on their way to their offices Hermione grabbed her intern who was silent from the moment she set foot inside Geccemp's office half an hour ago.

"So anything that you would like to add on that book about German wizards?" she asked Claudia pointedly.

"Avoid their Chief Curse Breaker." Was Claudia's waspish reply.

•••••

Beautiful canopy of silvery green foliages were rustling in the early afternoon breeze as Audré lay down under her favourite Silver Maple tree. Their soft wood was cracking sometimes in the high wind, making the sound like a natural wooden chime.

The air smelt deeply of freshly mown grass since Audré's elves always kept their mistress's sacred sanctuary beautifully trimmed and she inhaled deeply, taking her favourite smell inside her body, mind and soul.

"Mother." She whispered to the air as if wanting them to carry her voice to her long dead mother.

The light and air played gently with the thick shade of leaves and Audré lost herself in her childhood memories.

Forty years ago this Silver Maple was the last tree that her mother had planted just a week before her death. Over the course of four decades she, Audré, had grown up with her mother's last landmark on earth. Now it's thick trunk branched near the ground while the crown was open, graceful and vase-shaped with light green and silvery leaves that turned yellow in the Fall. Her mother had told her that Silver Maples lived nearly 130 years so Audré hoped that one day her daughter might sit under this same thick shades and remember her when she would be long gone.

"Maman, are you tired?" Lillian's voice asked her from somewhere above her head and Audré smiled internally at the co-incidence of her thought.

"Tiredness is a luxury that I can't allow myself to be, dear daughter." Audré replied, still closed eyed.

She felt as someone sat beside her on the grass and then a pair of soft hands heaved her head gently. Moments later, it was placed carefully on what appeared to be her daughter's lap.

"You may not admit it, mother but I know that you are tired." Lillian said gently running a finger through her mother's dark brown hair.

Audré sighed deeply, allowing herself to enjoy her daughter's soft touch, "Have you not learned anything about your mother, Lillian dearest?" she asked her serenely, "Audré is never tired to fight back." She commented lightly.

"It's about Metzner, mother. Isn't it?" her daughter stated rather than asked.

Audré reached out and placed her hand on her daughter's smooth one, "You see dearest, I have shaken hands with almost all the defense lawyers of this godforsaken place but never have I come across such a challenging opponent. You know I retired willingly after your father died; I felt that I was too tired to carry on, on my own." She reminisced, "But it seems as if the courtroom is calling me again, Lillian. I miss those arguments and counter arguments. I miss that subtle battle of intelligence." She confessed.

"You want to take the case against Rochés?" Lillian asked, surprised at her mother's confession.

Audré gave a serene smile, "Though the news was published this morning, I was informed last night by a Ministry high official that Metzner is taking the Rochés case. He also told me that almost all the public prosecutors have already backed away from the case after hearing this new development since nobody wants to be defeated spectacularly. Now they want me to attend to it on Ministry's behalf." she informed her daughter calmly.

"May Lord bless Metzner and Rochés." Lillian commented lightly and gave a characteristic Malfoy smirk.

"Now tell me what's it with you, my dear?" Audré enquired from her daughter, "I know you'd probably deny but I am your mother and I can tell it when a bee buzzes in your bonnet. So don't hesitate and tell me about it." she proposed to Lillian.

Lillian remained silent as if considering her mother's offer.

"Well, I didn't want to disturb your already overloaded head with my petty problems, maman, but since you are insisting me, I'll accept your offer." She said after some time in a deciding tone.

Audré smiled and caressed her daughter's cheek fondly, "I know my sensible daughter always loves to solve her problems on her own and like her father, she too likes being secretive about her personal affairs." She said gently.

"I thought I inherited that trait from you, maman, because you never share your inner turmoil with us." Lillian chided her mother lightly.

Audré let out a breath, "My inner turmoils are not my own, dearest daughter, they are secrets that have been entrusted to me and I can't betray them." She commented somewhat gravely, "Now tell what is that you didn't wish to disturb me with?" she asked her daughter.

Lillian cleared her throat, "Maman, is Gabrielle Delacour anyhow related to Alexis Delacour?" she asked her mother.

That question surprised Audré but she preferred to keep calm, "Yes, she is his youngest sister." She replied, "Why?" she asked back.

Her daughter tried sound honest in her answer, "Don't get me wrong mother but I am not blind. Though you havn't told me anything about Cousin Draco's marriage and his relationship with his wife and son, I can sense that there is enormous tension between him and Jean regarding Adrian. You have even put them under Fidelius and they rarely come out from their quarter; so I guess it may be because cousin has inadvertently frightened his only son and in a way frightened Jean too. If I consider all these situations altogether, there must be some problem between us and Delacours when Jean and Adrian is concerned since they used to live with them before Jean's marriage."

"Elaborate 'us'." Audré offered her daughter.

"Us." Lillian shrugged lightly, "I mean our family." She replied skeptically.

"If by 'our family' you mean to imply Chombrun Malfoys, dear, then there is no problem between us and Delacours." Audré informed her daughter confidently, "But if by 'our family' you are implying to Draco and Narcissa as well, then there is still some areas of mistrust but I don't think it will exist forever." She offered hopefully, "So is it anything to do with Alexis Delacour's wand?" she asked her daughter casually.

"Bless the deity who made you, maman. How did you guess that?" was Lillian's astonished response.

Audré smirked, "Isn't it quite oblivious. You are studying Wandlore and you are an apprentice under renowned French Wandsmith Monsieur Antoine Curtius, who is very picky about his apprentices. Now you suddenly come here, ask your maman about a complete stranger and our family relations with his family. So it's pretty much clear that something in his wand must have compelled my reserved daughter to break her own rule." She explained evenly.

Lillian shook her head in admiration and disbelief, "Yes it is." She admitted, "Maman, something happened on Wednesday when I went to look for Julian in the Ministry." she said rather thoughtfully, "You know I usually don't ask him to accompany me anywhere but that day, it was different. The place I was supposed to go for a rare wand is already infamous for dark magical shops and I just wanted Julian as a backup. I told him to meet me in my office after lunch but he never appeared. I waited for him for an hour and then I realized that as always my brother has completely forgotten about it." she said with slight irritation, "So I went to the Ministry to charge him for his carelessness. He is always so forgetful." Lillian commented with barely hidden annoyance, "Anyways, when I went there, the receptionist took my wand for inspection but instead of returning it to me, he deposited it with some other wands in a cupboard. I was surprised because they usually return it immediately. So I asked him about it and he said that after the attack on Minister of Magic, no one is allowed to carry their wands inside the Ministry - not even the ministry workers. I didn't know it earlier and therefore didn't press the point. And then it happened." Lillian said looking suddenly lost as she narrowed her eyes, "I was pinning the visitor's pass on my robe when a man came there. I wasn't really paying him any attention, I was too furious at Julian for making me late." She explained, "I saw the receptionist return the man his wand and somehow I just stared at it. Then I realized it is an Elder Wand but before I could do anything, he was gone." Lillian said with an air of frank disbelief.

"Well, what's wrong if he has an elder wand?" Audré asked as casually, "He must have bought it like we all did when we were eleven." She commented.

"No," Lillian protested, "No one can buy an 'Elder wand', maman, no one. At least not anymore. There is virtually no Elder wand in entire French Wizarding society." she informed Audré.

"Why is that so?" Audré asked felling interested.

"Because maman, Elder wood is considered rarest wand wood of all. They are reputed to be deeply unlucky and Elder wands are trickier to master." Lillian explained to her mother, "There is an old superstition that 'wand of elder, never prosper.' It's the basis that wandsmiths don't work with elder wood anymore because they fear that they won't be able to sell their products to anyone. Even Monsieur Curtius never works with elder wood." She informed her, "The only time I saw one was when a man brought his elder wand for polishing, that he basically inherited from his ancestors. It was so fascinating to hold something so rare yet so feared." She said as if she could feel the wand now, "I never thought I would meet another Elder wand again in my life." Lillian said with a lost look.

"So your favourite wand lies in the hands of Alexis Delacour?" Audré teased her daughter playfully.

Lillian nodded, "Yes," she replied with a smile, "You know, maman, it takes a remarkable wizard to keep an 'Elder wand' for any length of time. It contains powerful magic and scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company." Lillian continued, "In fact only a highly unusual person can find his perfect match in Elder, and if such pairing occurs it indicates that the person is marked out for a special destiny." She commented wisely.

"If you are worried that he won't let you examine his wand just because you are Draco's cousin, Lillian, then leave that thought." Audré assured her daughter assessing the real problem, "I am soon going to work closely on improving our family relations and your studies certainly won't suffer for it." she informed Lillian.

"Knowing you, maman, I can tell that you have already made some arrangements on that regard." Lillian commented confidently.

"So mother and daughter are having a nice chat under a beautiful tree?" Narcissa voice suddenly asked them and startled, Audré and Lillian followed the sound only to find Narcissa standing a few feet away from them.

"Will not the aunt join us?" Lillian asked courteously.

"I would love to but I hope I am not intruding in family discussion." Narcissa offered hopefully.

"Not at all." Audré said as she finally sat up and smoothed her hair, "Come and sit here, Narcissa." she patted a place beside her on the grass.

Nodding her head in approval Narcissa soon joined them, "You know, Audré, I think I could have done well with a daughter." She commented after settling down on the grass, "I guess they are better than having a son as they can be a mother's great friend." She confessed and Audré immediately noticed a tone of barely hidden contempt in her declaration.

She turned her head to her own daughter and gave her a knowing look, "You are right Narcissa." she agreed with her sister-in-law, "My daughter is both my companion and my comfort." She said and patted Lillian gently on her shoulder.

Lillian, being almost as intelligent as her mother, caught the hint and stood up with an air of sudden urgency.

"I am sorry, maman, that I can't continue with your conversation. I have to do a report on a wand." She informed them and bade them goodbye with a smile.

Audré now turned her whole attention to Narcissa, "I hope that you know that my nephew has suddenly expressed the desire to redecorate his suite. He half destroyed his suite last night." She said casually.

Narcissa nodded and gave her an apologetic look, "Yes, I know. I am very sorry that he did that, Audré. I know you won't accept it but I will pay fully for the new furniture." She offered her.

Audré waved indignantly at her, "There is no need for such generosity, Narcissa, though I thank you for the offer." She remarked, "When my father bought this Château, my mother furnished all the inhabitable suites with 'Indestructible Furniture', meaning that they can never be fully destroyed. You can break them, burn them and even after that they will reappear as good as new. I presume that if we visit his suite now, we will see that everything is just in order as it was before he broke them." She said lightly.

"I have heard of those." Narcissa said looking impressed, "Though we have none at our manor."

"The original maker is long dead and they don't manufacture those furniture anymore." Audré said with a light sigh, "Another thing that I wanted to inform you is that, my nephew had a sudden fit of chivalry last night. He came to me and asked for a second chance to undo his wrong deeds." She informed Narcissa.

Narcissa frowned, "And you accepted it?" she asked sharply.

"Not fully." Audré assured her sister-in-law, "I just gave him one week to prove that he is genuine about it."

"Do you think he is genuine?" Narcissa asked her gravely.

"I will not remark on it right now." Audré replied cautiously, "Draco is a unique man in many ways. He is very persistent about his beliefs and works hard to achieve them. Let's see what he has for us in future." She commented firmly, "But he is not the burning issue for me Narcissa. It's his wife, Jean whose thought is troubling me." She confessed.

"Why? What happened?" Narcissa asked keenly.

"She suffers from nightmares about that fateful encounter between her and Draco. She takes Dreamless Sleep to avoid it. Now she is taking a pain relieving potion for her fractured arm but unfortunately it is counteracting with Dreamless Sleep and causing her hallucinations. Now I need a way to stop that from happening again." She said thoughtfully.

"I can offer you my help there, Audré." Narcissa said with a smile, "I know a recipe that makes an excellent 'Sleeping Mixture'. I used to make it for Draco when he had trouble getting into sleep after Dumbledore was murdered before his eyes. For months, he suffered from nightmares and I kept making it for it for him until it was over." She informed Audré, "This time though, I can make it for Granger."

"Does it have Kava beans?" Audré asked remembering Draco's explanation.

Narcissa shook her head, "No. I just use some flower extracts. It's very mild but very effective to fight nightmares. But how are you going to make her drink something that I made for her?" she asked Audré.

"Obviously I am not going to tell her the real reason, Narcissa. She'll think that you are doing this out of pity and knowing her, I am confident she despised being pitied by anyone." Audré supplied, "But I won't lie either, Narcissa. She'll know who made it for her." She assured her sister-in-law.

"But how is that possible?" Narcissa asked incredulously.

Audré removed a small grass from her hair and gave Narcissa a confident smile, "I have my ways." She confirmed.

•••••

The sweetest voice on earth reached Draco's ears as soon as he apparated inside the Château.

Adrian was singing!

His heart already contented with the spectacular lecture he had had with Olivier Metzner and spirit running high with plans that he was devising to soften up Hermione; Draco followed his son's voice like an entranced man.

The sight of his son for the first time in three days rendered Draco speechless. Every single element around him – air, water, light and earth completely lost their meanings as his eyes finally found the one person to whom his lonely heart belonged.

Adrian and his aunt Audré were sitting cross legged on a patch of grass beside some lilac bushes. His little son was wearing a yellow T-shirt with the picture of a red man holding dumbbells and a writing that said 'Mr. Strong'. His chest swelling in pride with the immense satisfaction that he had fathered the most handsome boy in the universe, Draco watched his son play with his little rabbit as his aunt gently stroked his silvery blond curls.

The magical Lilac bushes were emanating impressive smell in the late afternoon air which was also filled with Adrian's innocent chanting and Draco listened to him intently:

_Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose,__  
__Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose,__  
__Little Peter Rabbit had a fly upon his nose,__  
__And he flipped it and he flapped it and it flew away.__Powder Puffs and Curly Whiskers,__  
__Powder Puffs and Curly Whiskers,__  
__Powder Puffs and Curly Whiskers,__  
__And he flipped it and he flapped it and it flew away__._

Adrian was moving his head from side to side in rhythm and patting his quivering rabbit on his small back as he recited the rhyme. Draco deduced that it was a Muggle one, since he had never read any such Wizarding rhymes, but somehow his son's voice was making it sound like the most enticing music in the world.

"Now, Peter, you will flip and flap if a fly sits on your little white nose, okay." Adrian finished his rhyme and instructed his mute pet with a final pat on it's furry white back.

"Grandma Audré, can we play Hide and Seek?" he heard Adrian ask his aunt in such a sweet voice that Draco's heart ached to reach out and touch the little angel.

"We can." His aunt Audré pondered over the offer for a moment, "But as your Mama said, you are not allowed to run or bump or do anything that may hurt your arm further. Okay?" she asked Adrian in a warning tone.

"Okay." Adrian squealed and Draco fisted his hands painfully to control the overwhelming urge to run and wrap his son tightly in his strong arms.

He watched from his hide-out as Adrian and Audré stood up.

"Close your eyes; cover them with your hands and count up to ten, Grandma." Adrian instructed Draco's aunt as if it was her first time with this game, "And no cheating." He added the default warning.

Clearly enjoying herself, Audré closed her eyes and covered them with her hands as instructed by her 'Mr. Strong'.

"One….two….three….four…." Audré's voice echoed across the garden and Draco watched with fascination as his son tiptoed to hide behind a row of double knockout roses, while holding his pet rabbit.

The Slytherin inside him set on action and Draco immediately formulated a plan: He was not going to leave this place without a sweet kiss from his son.

"Nine….and….ten." Audré finished her counting, "I am opening my eyes now, Adrian." she warned her playmate and removed her hands.

Draco was not going give her the satisfaction of finding his son before him and he walked silently towards the thick and lustrous row of Double Knockout Roses where he knew his son was hiding. As he approached, he saw Adrian's little backside who crouched to hide himself more effectively from Audré's prying eyes.

Draco reached his unsuspecting son from behind and took a deep breath before executing his next action.

"Father got your conk." He said suddenly and scooped his son from underneath the bush without further ado.

Adrian yelped and clutched Draco's deep blue shirt tightly to prevent him from falling, clearly horrified at sudden unintended intrusion. His almond shaped grey eyes widened to it's maximum extent as he flinched away, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

"Father got your conk, Adrian." Draco repeated triumphantly, "How is my dear little son? Does his arm hurt now?" he asked and leaned down to plant a kiss on his son's plastered arm.

His dumbfounded son only stared at him in response.

"And who is this 'Mr. Strong'?" Draco enquired and kissed over Adrian's small chest, completely unabashed by his son's silence.

"Bravo, Draco, bravo!" his aunt's voice said and Draco turned around to face her, as she approached them clapping her hands elegantly in a mocking praise.

"Bravo!" she said with one last clap and faced her nephew full on face, "I see that you have joined our game without invitation." She commented with a smirk, "How does it feel to finally hold your son without any sort of disguise?" she asked pointedly.

Deciding to play along his aunt's game and good mood, Draco gave a satisfied smile and wrapped his arms more protectively around his son's little form, "It's the most wonderful feeling in the world." He stated smugly.

"Indeed." His aunt commented wisely and shifted her gaze to the terrified boy in Draco's arms, "How do you feel Adrian? Do you feel as good as your father feels?" she asked him airily.

Adrian simply shook his head as he clutched Draco's shirt tighter while trying to move away.

"But, dear Adrian, father found you and he deserve a reward. Doesn't he?" Draco asked his son brightly, bypassing the discussion about the unpleasant feeling; he was determined to get a kiss from his son, "And father wants two sweet kisses." He declared with a charming smile and offered his smooth cheek to his son.

In response, Adrian only wriggled and tried to free himself from Draco's tight embrace.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…Draco" Audré tutted, "You have not followed the basic rule that Adrian set for his playmate: no cheating." She said lightly and Draco turned his gaze from his son to his aunt. He found her extremely relaxed and amused.

Knowing his aunt's nature, Draco's sixth sense told him it was not a good sign at all.

"Let us play again." She shrugged and reached out to pat Adrian on his small shoulder, "How about playing a blindfolded game, Adrian?" Audré enquired from the little boy.

Adrian nodded and blinked rapidly before answering, "Okay." He said eyeing Draco timidly.

"Draco, we are already familiar with the power of your open eyes." Audré said casually and looked directly into his eyes, "Would you mind if we test them when they are closed?" she offered in a challenging voice.

"Not at all." Draco replied with confidence, "I assure you, aunt Audré that open or closed my eyes are always vigilant." He informed her, "But I demand double reward for participating in blindfolded game."

"Deal." Audré flicked her head in approval, "Now put Adrian down." She briefed Draco.

Reluctantly but carefully Draco leaned forward and placed his son on the ground, who immediately hid himself behind Audré's skirt.

"Now, now, Adrian" Audré wrapped an arm around Adrian, "Don't be shy or scared? Did you not say that you are a brave man?" she asked him casually.

"I am a brave man." Adrian affirmed his eyes still wide and fixed on his father.

"Then come out and let's play with your father." Audré offered the little boy who came out from behind her skirt at last.

"Now, Draco, there will be no cheating this time." Draco heard as his aunt warned him, "And give me your wand because locating spells aren't allowed either." She held out her hand.

"But I will be blindfolded, aunt. How am I supposed to see where the wand will point me?" Draco protested.

"Nothing is impossible for you Draco." His aunt commented lightly, "Wand please." She insisted.

Cursing his luck under his breath, Draco took out his wand and placed it on his aunt's palm, "Happy?" he asked irritably.

"Certainly." Audré replied smugly and with a wave a her wand blindfolded Draco in the next moment, "Now turn twice and count up to ten." She instructed him.

Draco did as he was told - turned twice on the spot and started to count, "One…two….three…four…" all the while straining his ears for any sound of movement that will give away where his son might be.

But absolute silence prevailed upon the garden.

"Clap please." He asked his playmates.

A small clap issued from somewhere his right; it was short and sharp.

'That must be aunt.' Draco deduced, 'Children never clap so sharply.'

His eyes already closed and blindfolded Draco thought desperately for a way to find his little boy.

And the answer somehow came immediately.

With his feet in auto-pilot mode, Draco turned on his left and strode purposefully to a place where he knew his son was standing. He didn't know how such notion came to him but deep in his mind he was confident that it was to Adrian where his feet were carrying him.

Surely enough when he stopped and knelt down to reach his son's level, he could smell Adrian's intoxicating Peach and Honeysuckle scent standing before him.

Draco inhaled deeply - with his eyes blindfolded, the scent felt even better.

"Father didn't cheat this time, Adrian." he said softly to his son's scent, not bothering to remove his blindfold, "Now give me my reward." He pleaded, his heart aching to feel Adrian's small and sweet lips on his cheek.

"But Monsieur, I don't want to give you any kisses."Adrian's voice was shaking but confident.

"Monsieur?" Draco repeated, thunderstruck.

"Remove your blindfolds, dear nephew." His aunt said from somewhere above his head but Draco didn't care.

'Monsieur? Monsiuer! His son just called him Monsieur instead of father?' he thought, his heart clenching in unbearable pain.

And then suddenly the blindfold was removed and Draco closed his eyes in pain as lights hit his sensitive retinas.

"It is high time that you realize one thing, nephew." He heard his aunt's voice and blinking rapidly to suit his eyes in the light Draco opened them fully, "That parents can never forcefully impose themselves on their children. In order to get their love they must earn their trust." She said wisely.

Draco simply stared at his son who was wide eyed and striving to be brave under his father's incredulous gaze.

"I guess I removed that blindfold as well, nephew." He heard his aunt, "Now you can fully see what can be the implications of such an action."

Perceiving the inner meaning of her words Draco simply closed his eyes and hung his head in defeat.

"Patience, nephew, patience." Audré commented gravely and taking Adrian by the arm, she left him alone in the garden.

•••••

The exotic aroma of carefully selected and stewed herbs reached Narcissa's delicate nostrils and she inhaled deeply.

'Perfect' she commented, assessing the status of the 'Sleeping Mixture' as it softly simmered inside a crystal ewer.

Her mother Druella Black's family recipe of 'Sleeping Mixture' had passed from generation to generation as she learned it from her mother and her mother learned it from her mother. Druella had taught it to all three of her daughters: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda; but Narcissa suspected that apart from her no one used it anymore. Surprisingly the ancient recipe had remained unaltered throughout ages and Narcissa both feared and regretted that she might be the last of her mother's descendants to ever use it; since she had no daughter to pass the recipe.

The wonderful whiff of carefully measured Chamomile, Skullcap, Goldenseal, Elder flower, Peppermint and Pennyroyal calmed her nerves considerably and when the combined colour of the mixture reached palest of pink, Narcissa turned off the heat and closed the lid before sealing it tightly.

The ewer was ready to be delivered to Hermione Granger.

•••••

'Adrian was her precious.'

'Adrian was her son.'

'How dare that bastard asks for kisses from her son?'

The very thought made Hermione pissed off to the point of no return.

She lulled her son gently to sleep as he laid down beside her on their bed. It was her most favourite part of the day – putting her son into sleep and watching him snuggle against her chest. His very presence made Hermione feel warm and filled her lonely heart with innumerable joy.

'There was no way she would let that monster defile her son with his putrid touch.' Hermione gritted her teeth, 'The sinister Slytherin will not be allowed to touch her son again.'

She felt elated that Adrian had told off his father and addressed him as 'Monsieur' instead of using customary salutations.

'Draco Malfoy is merely a sperm donor and a sperm donor can never be a father.' She thought determinedly.

The ray of moonlight bathed their half-dark room and Hermione yawned before shifting her gaze to the crystal ewer on her nightstand.

It was filled with pale pink clear liquid.

Audré had delivered it to her on Narcissa's behalf when she visited her after dinner.

"What is it?" Hermione had asked curiously to the elderly woman when she placed the ewer before her.

Audré had given her a gentle smile, "It's called 'Sleeping Mixture'." She informed Hermione.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Hermione had asked apprehensively; she was not in favour of sharing her night terrors with anyone and let them think that she was a weak woman.

In fact she hated being associated with that particular word – 'weak'. She had never allowed anyone to pity her for her conditions and had strived hard to prove that she was not to be looked down upon because of her status as a single mother.

"Apparently Narcissa is under the impression that you are not getting a good night's sleep." Audré had replied casually, "She saw you when you came to me in the garden for Adrian and noticed those horrible dark circled around your eyes. After you left, she asked me about it and I told her that it might be due to some discomfort in your fractured arm." She had explained.

A gut clenching anger had engulfed Hermione's senses and she fisted her hands in order to prevent her from throwing it away.

"I am thankful that you brought it for me, aunt Audré but I am afraid I have no use for anything that is associated with the name of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy." She had stated through gritted teeth, "I therefore, kindly ask you to take it back to her." She had prayed.

Audré had given her a resigned look and leaned on the sofa that she was occupying on their sitting room, "You know, Jean, I completely agree with you. There is no reason on your part to accept what she had sent, no matter how true her intentions might be." She had remarked, "But had you seen as much life as I have seen, Jean you would have accepted it happily." She had said gravely.

Hermione couldn't but frown at her statement.

Audré scratched her forehead wearily and gave Hermione a tired smile.

"As you already know my husband Morpheus Malfoy is Draco's uncle; he is Lucius's elder brother. Morpheus had certain disagreements with his family, the details of which I will not disclose now, but it was so severe that he decided to leave his family and country. The Malfoys are originally French – their ancestor Armand Malfoy was a French wizard who settled down in Britain nearly thousand years ago. So when Morpheus left Britain, he came to the country where the original root of his family belonged – France. We met in Sorbonne while we studied Law there and fell in love with each other. In our final year, Morpheus proposed me and I accepted it not knowing that his family would be against this marriage. I loved him, Jean and I still love him. So when he told me about the true nature of his relationship with his family I didn't back away. I never wanted to be with any man as much as I wanted to be with him and somehow it didn't matter to me whether his family accepted me or not." Audré had paused and covered her face with her hands.

Hermione was feeling extremely curious to know the rest of the story and completely forgot about the ewer that Narcissa had sent her.

"We got married and three years later Julian was born. He is the original Malfoy firstborn since he is two years older than Draco." Audré started again, "Morpheus had been expecting a daughter but he was happy nonetheless. He wrote a letter to his mother, Medusa Malfoy informing her about the new member in the family." She stopped and removed her hands, "Julian was just an innocent child and whatever happened between his father and his grandparents never involved him. I was secretly expecting the family to reunite again and accept Julian as their grandson. Alas, how terribly wrong I was!" Audré had stated in despair.

Hermione had waited patiently for the rest of the story.

"Medusa, that abhorring woman, sent a Howler to Morpheus in the most despicable language possible. I still remember the day, Jean, it is so clearly imprinted in my memory." She shook her head gravely, "Morpheus cried just like a child when his mother told him that the Malfoys have no connections with a bastard child. Imagine, Jean, my child who was born three years after our marriage was declared a bastard?" she asked Hermione incredulously, "Can you even imagine how I felt when I heard it?" Audré asked Hermione in a pain stricken voice.

Hermione had no words to reply in response.

"Though my son is the Malfoy firstborn he was not Claimed by his original family. The Malfoys Claimed Draco instead and he is the official Malfoy Heir." Audré informed Hermione after regaining her control, "Narcissa knows that Adrian is born out of wedlock between you and Draco. It is not Adrian's fault and surprisingly she understands it. I have not told her the truth behind Adrian's conception; it is something that Draco himself should tell his mother, not me. I know it sounds extremely unnatural but Narcissa somehow feels for you and Adrian. She asked me about you and when I compared her with my mother-in-law Medusa, I couldn't help but feel relieved that Narcissa is not following our mother-in-laws cruel example. That is the reason I brought this ewer to you when she asked me. She assured me that it is not poisoned and I don't think she would naïve to do that. So as I said before, had you seen as much life as I have seen, Jean you would have accepted it without any grudge." She stated with a grim smile, "Anyways, I will just take it and throw it on her face, as you so rightfully instructed." Audré had stood up and taken the ewer from the table.

Hermione was clearly torn between her desire to deliver justice and take vengeance.

"Wait" she suddenly said, deciding for the former option, "I….. I think….. I'll keep it for the time being." She stammered for want of proper word.

Audré turned and gave her a skeptical look, "Are you sure?" she asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded biting her lips, "Are you sure she didn't send it out of pity?" she asked back.

Audré gave her an assuring smile, "I see no reason why she would pity you, Jean. You are a really successful woman and an excellent mother." She said confidently, "All I can say is that her feelings for you and Adrian is genuine and though I don't take pride on it, Jean, my observations have never been wrong." She said serenely.

The clock chimed once sonorously and Hermione was brought back from her reverie.

Sighing, she reached for the ewer that contained Sleeping Mixture and as instructed, she took two spoonfuls of it.

She lied down on her pillow and closed her eyes, waiting to see what miracles Narcissa's potion held.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thankfully I had a leave and sat down to write this chapter.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, Ramyfan, v-x-y-zz, Lisa suschenko, and happyhoper for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. Writing Draco and Adrian was fun. More to come. ;)**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The facts about dove were taken from several symbolism website.**_

_**Miffy is a cartoon book character created by Dick Bruna. Anyone can google and find her picture on web.**_

_**Eurostar is a high speed train that travels between London, Paris and Brussels.**_

_**The facts about Fidelius Charm were taken from Harry Potter wiki. The Charm basically ensures that one secret is hidden inside one person. It can hide people, dwelling and even objects. Hermione's quarter was Fideliused, she or Adrian were not. So the opportunity to hoodwink the Charm still remains open.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For some adult language this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 30: Gwyn**

Lavender and Chamomile scented air filled her nostrils and Hermione inhaled deeply.

She moved her right hand over them and brushed the tips of white and violet flowers that filled the meadow she was standing on.

Air, light, scent, flower and earth – all mingled in her senses and Hermione realized she had never felt such peace and comfort in her life.

She brushed her hand over the flowers again and felt their delicate petals stroking the underside her palm.

It was beautiful.

A ray of sunlight fell on Hermione's eyes and she opened them at last.

She expected to see the field she was standing on to stretch around her endlessly. But her eyes met the familiar room that she and Adrian used as their bedroom. The rays of early morning sun penetrated the semi-darkness through window curtains and the gentle breeze circulating around the room was cool and fragrant.

Breathing easily Hermione sat up and looked at the clock on the wall; it said half past seven.

Stretching her uninjured arm and yawning widely Hermione shifted her gaze to her sleeping son and found that the pillows on which his plastered arm was being supported had displaced. She bend sideways, arranged it properly in it's rightful place under her son's left arm and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before getting out of bed.

Her gaze fell on the ewer that Narcissa had sent and Hermione sighed.

Aunt Audré had been right about that woman. The potion Narcissa had sent for her had done it's job perfectly: Hermione had had a good night's sleep.

Feeling confused whether she should be angry or grateful about it, Hermione went to her balcony and looked down at the adjoining garden that was bathed in early morning light.

'What is her motive?'

'Is she after Adrian?'

'Why would she help me?'

'She hates me and I hate her.'

'She is the reason I was tortured by her son.'

'But aunt Audré told me that Narcissa Malfoy was genuinely concerned about me.'

'Why would she be concerned about me?'

Thoughts after thoughts probed her head and Hermione felt helpless realizing that she didn't know the answers.

'Have I made a mistake by taking the potion she sent?'

'Why should I take her favour?'

'But I couldn't take Dreamless Sleep either. I was feeling that I have developed resistance to it and it was not working on me.'

'Whereas Narcissa's Sleeping Mixture had done wonders. I didn't suffer from a single nightmare last night.'

'Whatever it may be! I can't take her favour unless I am sure of her motives.'

The last string of thought struck Hermione hard and she felt her fear and confusion abate at the very concept.

Overly relaxed and confident Hermione decided to start the first day of her weekly holiday with a walk around the main gardens of the Château. Her son wouldn't be up until eight thirty and it gave her a whole hour to stretch her legs around the place that she would be living for a while.

Taking her wand from her nightstand and patting Peter rabbit on his small back on her way out Hermione peeped at Gabrielle's bedroom only to find her deep in sleep.

'Perfect.' Hermione thought and transfigured her blue night dress into modest blue dress before leaving her quarters through the main entrance.

As she walked she noticed that the corridors were empty in early morning. Her quarter was on the East side of the Château and the gardens were on the Southern corner of the vast compound. Walking in a brisk pace through the long and spacious corridors, Hermione reached the gardens in almost fifteen minutes and looked around the place with interest.

Situated to the south of the Château, it's gardens stretched almost to the horizon; much of which was landscaped in classic French garden style. Hermione had been to almost all notable French gardens during her six years stay in France and she was accustomed with their pattern by now. Her eyes met meticulously manicured lawn, parterres of flowers and bushes, marble as well as tree sculptures and fountains which seemed to be located throughout the garden. The walkway was paved with shiny large cobblestones and welcomed her to walk on them.

Adjusting her sling over her plastered arm Hermione started her morning walk.

Soon she was lost in it's beauty. The place was five times larger than Delacour gardens and extremely well kept. The vast grounds reminded her of Hogwarts and it's greenhouses.

She removed a stray curl from her face and with a flick of her wand made a neat bun effortlessly before moving onto further exploration.

"Do you like my gardens?" a voice asked suddenly and startled Hermione whipped around.

Audré Chombrun Malfoy was sitting on a garden bench that was almost hidden behind juniper shrubs.

"A formal garden like this takes a lot of upkeep." Hermione commented and moved towards the elderly lady; "It is very beautiful." she said and took the seat next to Audré.

Audré looked around her garden with satisfaction, "My mother used to take care of it a lot. She loved gardens and it was she who designed it." she informed Hermione, "She loved growing things." She said serenely.

"What about you, aunt Audré? What do you like?" Hermione asked her casually.

Audré turned to face Hermione and gave her a gentle smile, "Do you like birds?" she asked instead.

Feeling curious Hermione nodded in response.

"Come with me then." Audré stood up suddenly and offered her a hand, "I'll show you what I like."

•••••

"_But Monsieur, I don't want to give you any kisses."_

"_But Monsieur, I don't want to give you any kisses."_

"_But Monsieur, I don't want to give you any kisses."_

Adrian's voice was echoing in his head and Draco opened his eyes and blinked.

Feeling a familiar ache on his back he realized he had fallen asleep on his couch again.

His mind weary and his senses numb with the pain that his son called him Monsieur instead of father, Draco noticed that it was early morning of Saturday.

He remembered his aunt's advice which told him to have patience.

'Patience.' He snorted, 'I have never been this much patient with anyone in my life!' he reflected on his past and stood up to freshen up.

A few splash of cold water later Draco looked up at the mirror he had shattered one night ago; the image of a tired man with tousled silvery blond hair met his eyes.

He felt a sense of déjà-vu grasp him; it was like he was back in his sixth year in Hogwarts when he was assigned to kill his headmaster by Lord Voldemort. He had failed repeatedly but he had been persistent about his mission.

'Draco Malfoy never gives up.' He told his tired reflection and stood up straight, 'Draco Malfoy will never give on his only son – his Adrian.' he thought with determination.

"Cousin? Draco?" Julian's voice called from outside his bathroom and drying his face Draco came out.

"What's it, Julian?" he asked his cousin who was already dresses in sports ware and was holding two expensive shiny brooms.

"Care for some fresh air?" he asked temptingly and threw a broom at Draco's direction which he caught with his right hand easily, "I have some spare Snitches." He gave a hearty smile showing him the tiny golden winged ball.

"Where?" Draco asked his cousin skeptical, "Here? In this Château?"

"Why not, cousin?" Julian asked back, "We have a private Quidditch pitch on the western side of the Château." He said smugly, "Let's kick off." He offered and left for Draco's balcony.

Feeling that he could do well with some fresh air Draco obliged without another word. He followed his cousin to his spacious balcony where he had fallen asleep the previous night and mounted his broom.

"What's it?" he asked his cousin indicating his broomstick as he kicked off.

"That's a Firebolt Turbo." Julian replied as they sped off through the cool morning air, "One of my friends gave it to me as a Christmas present last year. They know I am completely crazy about Quidditch." He commented lightly.

Draco snorted, "I didn't know that, Julian." He said loudly guiding his broom to follow his cousin as he took them to their private pitch, "I thought all you cared about was your job at the Ministry." He commented.

"I do care about my job, cousin. I love my job. But Quidditch is my passion." Julian professed with ease, "I was the captain of our Quidditch team in Beauxbatons. I was a Seeker like you."

Draco was surprised at his serious cousin's sudden good mood and easy going attitude, "Then why don't you fly more often?" he asked curiously, flying beside him. His firebolt was obeying his slightest touch with ease.

"Well, that's not always possible, cousin." Julian replied as they directed their brooms to west, "My job is very demanding and I don't get much time. Plus Maman and Lillian doesn't care about flying at all. Lillian, in fact dislikes flying. This is a Muggle neighbourhood and I don't have anyone to accompany me when I feel like having a ride. So, most of the time I go to my friends' home to fly with them." He said casually and upon turning a corner they reached a stretch of grassy land which extended widely.

Draco looked around the Quidditch pitch. It was of standard size with three huge hoops erected on either end and at a considerable distance from the Château main building.

"It's really good." he commented with admiration, "I thought it was a Muggle Château." He added skeptically.

"It was a Muggle Château before my grandfather bought it." Julian said as he looked around the pitch and let go of the Snitch, "My Papa arranged for special permission to construct this Quidditch pitch for me when I was elected as the captain of our team. In Beauxbatons we didn't have different Houses like Hogwarts but we had four teams. Come on, let's play cousin." He offered with a smile.

Without further ado Draco directed his broom to ascend higher and started circling the pitch for a hint of golden ball.

"You never asked me to fly with you before?" he asked his cousin who was also circling like him in the opposite direction.

"That is because you were mourning, cousin, and in my opinion it is most insensitive ask a mourning man to join a game. I still remember the day Papa passed away; I wore black for a month and I would get really annoyed if anyone asked me to join them for a nice game of Quidditch. If anyone wants to mourn they should be left in peace to do so." Julian replied not taking his eyes off the pitch and it's surrounding, "But I noticed that you took off your black attire yesterday and decided to ask you if you felt like flying again." He commented evenly.

Draco was astonished at the extent of observation his cousin had paid on his part. He certainly didn't feel like flying since Astoria and his last child had died. Had Adrian not been in his life now, he doubted he would have survived without losing his sanity first.

He wanted to voice his gratitude to Julian but caught a glimpse of gold at that moment. Without delay he darted at it's direction feeling the familiar sensation of Adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Julian was beside him in no time and together they sped off towards what they suspected as the Golden Snitch.

"Ten Galleons that I get there first, cousin." Julian shouted at him putting as extra spurt of speed and outflanking Draco.

"Fifteen that I catch it before you, cousin." Draco shot back gleefully as he sped up his broom to match his cousin's speed.

The snitch was hovering over a row of Poplar and Draco extended his right arm automatically as he approached the tiny ball.

He risked a look sideways to see his opponent who face was screwed up in concentration and immediately shifted his gaze at the snitch again.

The snitch was almost at his arms distance when Draco lunged forward and grabbed it successfully in his fist. Just a second later his cousin's palm wrapped around his hand and they both collided in mid air with a sickening crunch.

Draco was almost thrown off from his broom and merely clung to it with one hand while his cousin hung from his broom as well.

"What's going on up there?" a female voice asked and Draco looked down at the direction of the voice, still grabbing the fluttering snitch tightly in his fist.

Forty feet below him, stood his aunt Audré with another woman in blue dress beside her; both of them looking up in the air.

'Granger.' Draco immediately recognized his classmate-turned-wife's petit form.

"It's us, maman." Julian called back and with a swift motion mounted his broom before removing his grasp from Draco's hand, "We were just having a bit of fun." He shouted back at them.

Feeling apprehensive suddenly, Draco mirrored his cousin's movement and mounted himself on his broom again.

He noticed that they were hovering over a square free standing building with quadruple tiled vault. The solitary tower like structure was standing on the grounds just behind the Poplar rows as thousands of Pigeons and Doves came in and out of it through numerous holes in the walls.

"That's our Dovecote." Julian informed him following his gaze, "It's maman's favourite place. We are one of three families who have the special privilege to own our private Dovecote." He said with a smile.

"I hope you two are not hurt." Came his aunt's concerned voice and this time instead of answering from mid air, Julian proceeded to land on the ground below.

Draco had no option but to follow him too.

They both landed smoothly on the patch of grass beside the Dovecote and Draco unmounted his Firebolt Turbo.

His first observation was that his aunt Audré was giving them both a questioning look while his wife was looking at anywhere but his direction with apparent unease.

His eyes roved up her form from head to toe, trying to identify any sign of Hallucination induced discomfort before moving to his aunt.

He found that his aunt was giving him a piercing look this time.

"We are perfectly alright, maman." He heard his cousin reply at his mother's query and he suddenly remembered the real reason behind his sudden appearance there – they were there by co-incidence; he was not following Granger.

"Do continue your game then." Draco saw his aunt wave her hands at her son in a dismissive manner, "And don't try to break each other's limb." She warned them.

"I think our little game can wait for another couple of minutes." Julian said casually and grabbed Draco's upper arm, "I guess cousin Draco still has not seen our beautiful Dovecote." He commented as he pulled Draco forward to where the ladies stood and came at a halt before them.

"Aunt Audré, I think I will come and see it another time." Draco heard Hermione appeal at his aunt, casting a sideways glance at him.

"Absolutely not, Jean." Audré protested firmly, "You came here first and you will leave with me." She said fervently.

"Cousin has already beaten me." Julian informed his mother indicating the golden ball in Draco's hand that was fluttering feebly; completely oblivious of the tangible tension between them, "But I am confident that I'll beat him next time." he said smugly.

"You wish, cousin." Was Draco's curt response with a smirk.

"I think you came to show him our Dovecote, Julian." Audré reminded her son as Draco and Hermione stood facing each other, both looking at different directions to avoid each other's eyes, "Please proceed." She motioned her hand to the solitary building.

"Come with me cousin." Julian offered him and Draco followed him silently, "In the Middle Ages, particularly in France, the possession of a Dovecote, where one could keep his pet pigeons and doves, were privilege of a Lord." He said and showed him the red bricked Dovecote, "Although they are excellent pets, cousin, the Lord's pigeons and doves were often seen as nuisance by the nearby peasant farmers, in particular at the time of sowing of new crops. That was the reason the law of right to possess Dovecotes were abolished in 1789 in France." He informed his cousin knowledgably, "But my Papa obtained a special permission for constructing our Dovecote once he heard that Maman loves pet birds as long as they are not owls and arranged all these birds for her." He said with a tinge of pride in his voice.

"I can imagine that uncle loved aunt Audré a lot." Draco commented.

"Don't say that in front of her. Ever." Julian warned him in a low voice, "Maman may not wear mourning clothes anymore, cousin, but inside she is still mourning for my father. I know that and that's the reason we never talk about him in front of her unless it is absolutely necessary. Any mention of Papa distresses Maman and it takes quite some time for her to recover." He said casting a fleeting look on his mother.

"I never knew woman could love someone that deeply." Draco confessed honestly to his cousin.

"No offense cousin, but maybe you have never been loved like that. Had you seen Papa and Maman together, you would have known what true love can be." Julian whispered while eyeing his mother carefully.

"….I had a pet dove when I was young." Hermione's voice reached Draco's ears and he strained them unconsciously, "That was before I went to Hogwarts. At Hogwarts we were not allowed pets outside owls, toads or cats, though of one of our fellow Gryffindor had a Tarantula – but you can hardly call that a pet; so I bought a cat in my third year. His name was Crookshanks." She was saying to his aunt Audré, "I gave him to my mother to take him to Australia when I left them shortly before war."

"Doves can be lovely pets, Jean." Audré said in response and Draco tuned his mind to listen to their conversation while feigning interest in Julian's demonstration of their Dovecote, "Tame, domesticated, handfed Doves are known for their sweet and gentle dispositions. Unlike parrots and softbills, Doves have a reputation for rarely trying to bite or otherwise put up a fuss with their beaks." She informed her companion, "Do you know that doves can produce their own milk?" Draco heard her ask Hermione.

"Yes, I have read about that. It's called 'crop milk' or 'pigeons milk'." Was Hermione's prudent reply, "It's an oddity in nature that birds can produce their own milk to feed their younger." She added.

Draco nodded absentminded at his cousin who was now showing him some rainbow pigeons, his mind completely tuned to the conversation that was going on behind him.

"For this unique ability, Jean, doves are often considered as the symbolism of motherhood. They also stop foraging their food just before their babies are born. This temporary starvation ensures a pure formulation of milk because otherwise their offspring would have to digest bits of solid food particles in the milk. That's another confirmation about maternal attributes as well as self-sacrifice for the sake of their progeny." Audré's informed Hermione and suddenly Draco was completely lost in the inner meaning of her wise words.

"Cousin? Draco?" he heard Julian call him and Draco startled back to reality, "Are you there?" he asked.

"Yes…yes." Draco nodded and turned around to see his aunt and Hermione who were now holding a pair of white doves. His eyes immediately fell on Hermione's plastered arm.

"I love doves; especially the white ones. They are very charming." Hermione's confession reached his ears and he eyed her as she released her bird in the air.

"Julian, Draco, we are leaving." Draco heard Audré informed them, finally releasing the birds, "After you are done seeing this place, join us at breakfast." She instructed them and left with Hermione.

"Cousin, are you hiding something from me?" Julian asked as Draco kept looking at the ladies retreating form.

Draco shook his head and turned his gaze to his good-natured cousin, "No" He lied smoothly, "Tell me Julian, what kind of listening devices do you use in the French Ministry?" he asked as a sudden idea formulated inside his head.

Julian gave him a curious look before answering, "Well there are many. We have almost every kind of covert listening devices there can be. We have a different department with elaborate labs where researches design surveillance and eavesdropping devices. Why?" he asked.

Draco was still looking at Hermione's retreating form when he replied, "I have an account to set with an old classmate. Can you lend me one of those?" he turned to his cousin.

"Is anyone disturbing you at Sorbonne?" Julian asked him sharply.

"No one disturbs a Malfoy, Julian, surely you yourself know that too." Draco answered smugly and looked around the bird sanctuary, "But the ladies, I have heard, have taken keen interest on me." He said lightly to prevent further questioning from Julian.

"Is that so?" Julian grinned broadly, "Then enjoy it." he advised mischievously.

"Had I been sixteen or seventeen year old, Julian, I would have considered it as a pleasure. But I am a father and a husband now and such petty pleasures are of no value to me." Draco commented evenly.

Julian gave him an inquisitive look, "Don't mind me asking, cousin, since I have no intention to pry in your private matters but I am pretty curious about you and Jean. Maman hasn't told me or Lillian anything at all. Why is she under Fidelius?" he asked Draco.

Draco knew that his cousins had been extremely polite and patient when it came to his private life till now and decided to tell Julian partial truth, "I have scared her by bringing Adrian here forcefully. She doesn't trust me at all."

"I also thought so." Julian admitted thoughtfully, "Then why don't you try to clear the misunderstandings?" he offered.

"I am currently working on it, cousin." Draco informed him, "Now don't forget to lend me a pair of listening devices. The more advanced the better. I hope you post as the second-in-command in Magical Law Enforcement Department is enough to procure one for me." He reminded Julian.

"Of course it is." Julian assured him, "But I hope you are not going to use it illegally, cousin." Julian warned him lightly.

"What made you think that I would do that?" Draco asked back with an arched eyebrow.

"Nothing. It was my duty to warn you. When do you want it, anyway?" Julian enquired.

"By this afternoon." Draco informed him, "I need to work on it during the weekend." He added so as not to raise any suspicion.

"Fine." Julian affirmed curtly, "Let's go and have another go at the game." He offered with a smile.

"Of course." Draco agreed and mounted his broom again.

As she kicked off the ground and released the snitch in the morning air, the cunning and resourcefulness of a Slytherin brain started paving out his next move.

'I need a way to breach the Fidelius Charm.' He thought and raced forward to join his cousin for another snitch hunt.

•••••

"Are you sure about it, Jean?" Gabrielle asked Hermione sharply.

"Of course, I am, Gabrielle." Hermione confirmed her query and looked at the young lady who lay half seated on her bed, "We will be joining aunt Audré and her family for breakfast from this morning on." She declared confidently. Hermione had returned from her walk a few minutes ago and the first thing she did upon arrival was waking up Gabrielle to discuss the matter with her.

"But why did you suddenly change your attitude towards them, Jean?" Gabrielle asked, clearly astonished at the aura of confidence that Hermione was radiating.

"Because, I met that bastard this morning when I went for a walk with aunt Audré." Hermione replied, "At first I thought of leaving the place to avoid him but then aunt told me stay. It is the way she grabbed my hand, Gabrielle; it gave me such confidence that I felt my old courage wake up inside me again. I am a Gryffindor and I will not lay back for a filthy loathsome Slytherin bastard like Malfoy." She said proudly, "And Adrian is not going to grow up as a coward either; he faced that monster yesterday bravely and denied his abominable request to kiss him. My son will be a brave man like his mother is. Malfoy can go and hang himself from the rafters and I surely will not give him a damn." She said vehemently.

Gabrielle yawned and stretched her limbs, "It's good to see you fighting back like that, Jean. I guess it was about time that you came out of your hiding and faced your fears." She commented sagely.

Hermione looked pleased with the comment, "I agree with you Gabrielle. True that, I am still afraid of his presence anywhere near me or my son but I'll not give him the satisfaction of holing me up inside this quarters." She shook her head adamantly, "I have faced far worse than that, Gabrielle and I am not going to let him win over me again. This Hermione Granger will fight him and his atrocious acts for the sake of her son. Adrian is mine and mine only. It is high time that he realizes that." she said fervently, "Now get up and get yourself dressed for the morning Gabrielle. We will be visiting mother Apolline's place after breakfast." She patted the young woman gently before leaving the room.

Her bedroom was still plunged in semi-darkness as the curtains hindered the full access of sunlight through the windows and Hermione moved them with a flick of her wand.

Her little rabbit stirred feebly on their bed and Hermione approached his small sleeping form.

"Adrian, Mama's love, wake up." She sat beside him and whispered gently in his little ears.

Adrian simply sniffed twice before turning away, clearly reluctant to leave his comfortable sleep.

"Little rabbit, we will be visiting grandma Apolline after breakfast." Hermione smiled at her son and said to him in a tempting voice.

"Really?" Adrian was wide awake in a second as he turned to his mother again and squeaked, "We will visit grandma Apolline and grandpa Gustave?" he asked to confirm that he had heard it right the first time.

The sight of his little son melted Hermione's heart and she leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead, "Really." She whispered to him.

"Peter," Adrian shouted and sat bold upright, "Wake up you lazy duck, we are going to visit grandma Apolline." He announced to his rabbit who was already nibbling at some hay in a corner.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "It's you who is the real 'lazy duck', Adrian. Peter woke up hours ago." she chided her excited son.

"We are going to grandma's home; we are going to grandma's home." Adrian was almost dancing as he hopped down his bed and ran to get his pet.

"Careful, Adrian." Hermione warned her overly happy son, "Don't bump your arm."

"Mama, hurry up." Her son ignored her warning and urged her, "I want to meet Louis too." he informed her.

The sight of her son being happy and scurrying around their room made Hermione so relaxed that she almost forgot that she would be meeting the man she loathed more than anything in the world that morning.

•••••

Draco turned off the shower and dried himself before putting on the green shirt he chose to wear for the day.

He was supposed to join his cousin and his family for breakfast and he was sure that his mother would be there too.

Ever since that fateful night she had announced that she would like to be dead than be as called his mother, Draco had purposefully avoided her.

He was not willing to be on the receiving end of her ire again.

Buttoning his shirt and combing his hair without endeavoring to dry them with spell Draco gave a last look at his reflection in the mirror to ensure that he didn't look tired and defeated.

'Draco Malfoy can't be defeated. He will win his son back and he will win his son's mother too.' he thought determinedly.

He had already formulated a few plans and wished to put them into action. Surely his plans would make Granger forgive him and let him be closer to his son.

Stowing his wand inside his pocket, Draco left his room and walked briskly at the direction of the dining room where he knew his mother, aunt and her family would be indulging in an elaborate weekend breakfast.

As soon as he reached there he noticed three new occupants.

Adrian, Hermione and Gabrielle were on the breakfast table with the rest of the family.

At the sight of his son Draco's heart jumped into his mouth.

The adorable little boy was wearing a navy blue T-shirt this morning with the picture of a duck that was swimming under scorching sun happily while a writing across the chest said 'So hot.. I am cool!'

Feeling conscious that he was being watched, Draco preferred to feign complete ignorance and reached the breakfast laden table before taking out an empty chair to sit beside his cousin Julian.

He pulled the cup of 'café au lait' towards him and took a casual sip before turning to his aunt and his mother, "Good Morning, aunt. Good morning mother." he greeted the elderly ladies.

His mother gave him a stony faced nod while his aunt gave him a pleasant smile and greeted back. "Good morning Draco. I forgot to ask you about your first week at Sorbonne. How was your class yesterday?" she asked casually as she looked around the table.

From the corner of his Draco noticed his son was staring at him wide eyed while Hermione was deliberately looking at her plate. They had seated themselves on the opposite side of the large dining table; Adrian was flanked on both sides by Hermione and Gabrielle.

"It was better than I expected it to be." He replied and directed his gaze to breads before him as he reached for a piece of brioches, "Yesterday I had my first lecture on Criminal Law and it was fantastic. A senior lawyer by the name of Olivier Metzner took it." he informed her and buttered the bread lightly.

Lillian sucked in a breath, "Really cousin? He is taking your classes?" she asked with astonishment before moving her gaze to her mother, "What a co-incidence, maman!" she remarked.

"What's a co-incidence?" Draco asked frowning at his cousin.

"You will know soon enough, nephew." His aunt replied in her daughter's stead, "It's better that we don't comment on it until it is official." She said firmly and turned her gaze to Adrian.

"Dear me, Adrian, what are you drawing on your plate?" she asked the little boy who Draco noticed had left staring at him and resumed drawing something on his plate dipping his little finger in tomato sauce.

"Adrian, I told you not to draw on your plate." He heard the boy's mother rebuke her son sternly, "It is against the table etiquette." She stated avoiding looking at Draco's direction.

"I am sorry." Adrian offered apologetically and tried to wipe out his plate but at that moment Lillian stood up and peered into it curiously.

"It's a rabbit, maman." She proclaimed in surprise.

"Really?" Julian asked and stood up to look at the rare piece of art eagerly.

"It's Miffy." Adrian intoned while casting an innocent look at his eager audiences.

Draco was having a hard time controlling his urge to lunge forward and take his son into his arms. He grabbed the cup of coffee instead and bit his lower lips while avoiding purposefully to look at his son.

"What is Miffy?" Lillian asked incredulously at the little artist.

"Mama, they don't know who Miffy is!" Adrian complained to his mother and turned to Draco's aunt, "Grandma, they don't know who Miffy is." He repeated his complaint in utter disbelief.

"Detention Julian and Lillian." Audré admonished her children firmly, "How dare you don't know who Miffy is? You continued insolence in such crucial matters is enraging my dearest Grandson and I, as his grandmother, will not tolerate it under this roof. You will both write essays on Miffy and submit it to Adrian before nightfall." She declared sternly.

Julian and Lillian hung their heads and remained silent.

It was Hermione who broke the silence as she broke into a rich laugh and hugged her son, "You are too much, aunt Audré." She commented at the serious looking lady, "I am sure Adrian will forgive his aunt Lillian and uncle Julian as it is their first time. Won't you my dear?" she asked her son and kissed him on forehead.

Draco punched on his thigh and closed his eyes to control the overwhelming urge to kiss his innocent son. The boy was his sole reason to live and yet he was forced to stay away from him.

"Yes I will." Adrian squealed and gave the offenders a toothy grin, "You are forgiven." He added.

Julian let out an audible breath and slumped on his chair, "Thank you dear nephew. I thought I was going to end up in Château d'If." He confessed looking immensely relieved.

"Me too." Lillian agreed, "I thought it would be my last day in this Château. Julian do you think they oil the shackles properly in Wizarding prison?" she asked her brother seriously.

Her question caused both Hermione and Gabrielle to burst into another round of laughter.

Draco clumped his lips tight trying hard not to laugh out like mad.

"Why are you laughing Mama?" he heard Adrian asked his mother, "What's so funny?" he pouted his lips angrily.

"Nothing, my love." Hermione assured her almost angry son, "I just remembered something very funny." She informed him, "Why don't you tell your uncle and aunt about Miffy?" she offered him.

Adrian accepted his mother's offer and lifted up his plate to show this drawing to them, "Miffy is a she-bunny." He stated and Draco cast a sideways glance to look at it, "She is a good bunny and she lives with her Mama and Papa. She is the first bunny I ever drew." He said happily.

"And he practices her on his plate." Hermione added stroking Adrian's hair fondly.

Draco gritted his teeth painfully; ignoring his only son was making him lose his mind. The boy was sitting on the same table as he and yet he couldn't reach forward and touch him because it would simply scare him away.

Before he knew how it happened he had crushed the cup he was holding, it's shards digging deep into his flesh. Not wanting to draw any further attention to him, Draco simply moved his hand and hid it under the table.

"What a wonderful little boy!" Audré admired her grandson, "Even my children were not as talented as him at his age." She said honestly, "Jean, I am really happy to have such a brilliant boy in my household. We surely will learn a lot of things from him." She said before turning her gaze pointedly at Draco.

Draco looked back at his aunt as impassively as possible.

"On another note, I have decided to invite the Delacours over the dinner tomorrow." He heard his aunt inform her family, "It is high time that Adrian and Jean's families renew their relationships." She commented wisely.

Everyone in table murmured in agreement and the breakfast resumed again.

Apart from Julian's eager enquiries about Miffy and Lillian's declaration that she was going to take drawing classes from Adrian, it was uneventful.

In between the unmindful nibbling of his food, Draco risked a look at his mother and found her immensely interested at the conversation between Adrian and others. It seemed that everyone had forgotten about his presence in the table. Clearly his innocent son was on the centre of everyone's attention.

The thought somehow comforted him to no end.

Audré and Draco were the last on table as others filed out one by one at the end of their lengthy breakfast. He watched silently as Adrian hopped away happily while holding his mother's hand.

"Should I heal your wound or can you heal it yourself?" Draco heard his aunt asked him and he withdrew his hand from under the table.

"I prefer neither, aunt." he said removing the pieces of broken china from the deep gashes and flexing his fingers Draco left the dining room.

•••••

Hermione had never known that men were capable of feeling this deep.

She looked around her old suite in Delacour residence; her bed where she and Adrian used to sleep, her reading table upon which Adrian used to sit and draw his pictures, her window sill where she had spent many a times reading – everything and every place was just as it was when she had left it the day she shifted her belongings to Chombrun Malfoy's Château.

She knew who had kept her previous sanctuary undisturbed like this.

There was only one man who could do that: Alexis Delacour.

Only a man like him could show such a subtle emotion.

Hermione had met and befriended men over the course of her twenty-five year old life. Most of them had proved themselves as shallow as a pond when it came to delicate feelings such as love and care. The only synonym of love for them had been lust and she had somehow accepted that almost all men craved females only for their bodies rather than their inner souls.

But Alexis had been an exception. She had seen how this man respected almost every lady that traded the path of his life and yet remained reserved towards them. That was only the reason Hermione, a victim of brutal violation had felt comfortable around this man when she had arrived at the Delacour residence more than six years ago.

She could still remember the day she had arrived in Paris – it was a fine afternoon in mid June.

She had been almost three monthes pregnant at that time and according the book she had read on motherhood, witches were most certainly prohibited from undertaking long distance journey using Portkey in their first trimester. So she had resorted to Muggle transportation and bought an Eurostar ticket from London to Paris. She had arrived at the North Station and found Apolline Delacour with her son waiting for her on the platform.

The man, Alexis Delacour had taken care of her luggage and arranged a Ministry car for her so that she could have a comfortable ride back to their residence.

Of course Hermione had been very reserved towards him at the beginning but over the course of next one and a half month during which she had learned to speak French more fully to attend Beauxbatons on September, she had seen how this man had done everything to make her feel at home.

She had not understood his motives then. She had thought that Alexis Delacour was like that to almost every woman he met and maybe it was her pregnancy that had made him behave more properly to her.

He had been successful in hiding his emotions from her for six long years and just when she was about to accept this man in her life, she had been robbed of that one opportunity and bound instead to her violator for the rest of her miserable life.

As per her announcement at the breakfast, Audré had accompanied her and Adrian to Delacour residence to invite them over the dinner the next day.

She had spent some time talking to Gustave and Apolline, who had gladly accepted her invitation, and then left for her Château. While Adrian had made himself and his rabbit comfortable in his grandpa Gustave's welcoming arms Apolline had fussed over to make a sumptuous lunch for her little grandson and Hermione.

Taking the opportunity in between their casual conversations, Hermione had slipped into her old suite to look around the place that had once been her home.

Upon entry she had discovered a Stasis Spell that had been cast on the whole suite and her mind had immediately recognized Alexis's magic in the air.

She had been looking forward to meet him today so that she could have a lengthy talk with him regarding her new and unwanted marital situation. But the man had left for Ministry even on weekend and Hermione knew the reason behind it.

He was trying to drown himself in work so that he could forget about them.

They had no future together anymore and he was having a hard time accepting it just as she was having it.

Having Draco Malfoy as her husband was the last thing she had wanted in this world or another. The cruel reality sometimes constricted her chest so painfully that it became difficult to even breathe properly.

Then there the issue of the Sleeping Mixture that Narcissa had sent to her through Audré. She had met the woman on breakfast table this morning and purposefully avoided talking to her while being perfectly friendly with Audre and her family.

She knew Audré was strong, intelligent and yet compassionate woman. She had been true to her word in protecting them from Malfoy's evil clutches and Hermione knew that she could count on that woman. She had sensed that the elderly French woman guarded many dark secrets in her heart and always appeared calm, composed and collected. But sometimes she would lose her mask and broke down before she could take control.

Last night had been one of those instances when she had lost her control and opened the sadness that she carefully concealed in her heart. Hermione had seen her true feelings of being hurt and humiliated by her mother-in-law Medusa Malfoy. She had understood why Audré had taken responsibility of passing the potion to her – she had taken it as an opportunity to bridge the immense gap between a seemingly impossible relationship.

But Hermione was still not convinced. She knew Malfoys never did anything unless they got anything in return and Narcissa could never be an exception to that universal rule.

There was something that she was up to and Hermione was keen to discover it.

She took a deep breath and made up her mind.

She would pay a visit to the Malfoy matriarch once she returned to Château after lunch and ask her about her true intentions face to face.

There was no way she would accept her favour unless she precisely knew what it was for.

Sweeping a last look over her old suite Hermione left it with a full mind to enjoy her lunch at the Delacours.

•••••

Hundreds of doves gobbled around him as Draco lay sprawled on the ground beside the Dovecote while skimming through pages of 'Secret within secret: Know your Fidelius better.'

He had browsed through the Château library for an entire morning in order to find what he thought could be the ticket to Hermione and Adrian's Fideliused quarter.

He chided himself mentally for resorting to books in order to solve his problems; a trait he closely associated with Hermione Granger. While she would run into the library on every possible occasion to lay her hands on any book she deemed as readable, he Draco Malfoy resorted to his own wit to solve his own problems. Books were the last things he would consult when faced with any obstacle.

Yet he was doing it this morning because he needed uninterrupted access to his son's mother.

He had already lost one day from his aunt's allotted one week and therefore he needed to act fast in order to prove that he was indeed serious about his words.

His injured right hand bandaged in Muggle way, he scanned through the lines he had marked while reading:

"_Fidelius Charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret inside a single living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person or Secret Keeper and is henceforth impossible to find – unless of course the Secret Keeper chooses to divulge it."_

"_A dwelling whose location has been protected by this spell is then invisible, intangible, unplottable and soundproof."_

"_The method for the primary Keeper to voluntarily tell another person the secret can be verbal or written. It is also possible that the primary Keeper can reveal the information to another by showing it to them."_

"_Once the secret has been implanted, the only method for another to learn it is for the primary Secret Keeper to divulge it to that person directly; it cannot be discovered any other way. Additionally it appears that the disclosure must be voluntary and can't be coerced by means of Veritaserum, Legilimency or the Imperius curse."_

"_The Fidelius Charm not only renders those residing in the charmed location as undetectable as the location itself but also does not transmit information which could counter the charm outside its sphere of influence."_

Draco read the last line twice and blinked twice.

That's it. Salazar's Rod, he knew he would find a loophole in the ancient magic, however tiny that might be.

He had discovered the breach in the most ancient of spells.

'Counter the charm' – that was the tagline.

He took out the pair of small listening devices Julian had given his after their lunch.

They were shaped like small transparent insects.

"We call them 'Punaise' meaning bugs." Julian had informed him, "It is the latest model, cousin, can transmit sound from almost thousand miles radius. It can be transfigured to any form and attached to anything. Most importantly it doesn't interfere with protective enchantments." He said proudly.

What he was about to do would not counter the Fidelius Charm in any way.

His purpose would be very simple - getting information about what Adrian and his mother did every day; he would carefully avoid knowing about their precise location which was the prime goal of the Fidelius Charm.

'I don't want to know where you are, Granger, I just want to know what you do. I am not going to play the role of a stranger anymore. There is no way I can win your confidence if I don't know you better.' Draco thought with determination.

'All I need is a way to make you take it inside your quarters, Granger. Once it is there, I am pretty sure the Fidelius will not interrupt in transmission.' He thought confidently.

From his aunt Audré, Draco had learnt that simple and easy way always did it's trick.

Smirking with satisfaction Draco closed the book and scanned for a perfect white dove from among the hundred that flew around him.

His careful scrutiny won him his prize within five minutes.

'Accio' he flicked his wand lazily and the bird was summoned to him instantly.

Carefully he held the delicate bird in his left hand and directed his wand at it's small white chest.

This bird was going to act as his transmitter to Granger's Fideliused quarter.

After all what could be a better more than the symbol of motherhood to the mother of his son?

•••••

Upon a solitary but loud knock Narcissa Malfoy opened the door of her suite and found the last person she expected standing on the threshold.

Her daughter-in-law - Hermione Granger.

"Good evening." Narcissa blinked rapidly and greeted the woman, not knowing what to do next.

Hermione nodded curtly, "Can we talk Mrs. Malfoy?" she asked her directly.

Feeling curious, Narcissa moved away silently to let her visitor enter her suite. Without another word her daughter-in-law entered her rooms.

"I am sorry. I was not expecting you." Narcissa voiced her inner thoughts truthfully as she turned and faced the younger woman, "Please be seated." She offered a sofa in her sitting room.

Hermione however did not accept her offer. Instead she took out the crystal ewer Narcissa had sent her the previous day and placed it on a table.

Narcissa needed no telling what her daughter-in-laws real purpose of visit could be.

"I would like to know why you sent me this?" Hermione asked her the question she had been expecting pointing at the ewer, "Why are you doing this favour to me?" she asked Narcissa sharply.

Whatever Narcissa had expected from Hermione was surely not this. She had thought that either she would send it back through Audré or accept it silently when Audré explained her feelings to Hermione. Her assessments had told her that Hermione Granger would not directly visit and interrogate her for such a petty issue since it was evident that she hated her and her son, Draco.

She, it seemed, had mistaken on her assessment. This woman was far stronger than she had expected her to be.

"I am not doing any favour on you." She replied calmly. It would not do good to anger this woman at this stage.

"Then why be so uncharacteristically generous?" Hermione taunted Narcissa.

"I have my reasons for that." Narcissa answered truthfully.

"Keep your noble reasons to yourself, Mrs. Malfoy. I have no need for them or your potion." Hermione said coolly and turned to leave.

Realizing that it was her last chance to clear the misunderstanding Narcissa stopped her angry daughter-in-law on her track.

"It was a token of gratitude from one mother another." She said to her with all honesty.

Hermione arched her eyebrow at her statement, "Pardon?" she asked.

"Draco told me how you and your friends saved him during the Battle of Hogwarts in the Room of Requirements. You are a mother yourself, surely you know how it feels when someone saves your only child." Narcissa said evenly, "I know that my explanation sounds very unnatural since I was Lucius Malfoy's wife and Bellatrix Lestrange's sister; but I am first and foremost a mother and I care for the woman who saved my son." she said genuinely.

Her daughter-in-law simply stared at her in response.

Taking the opportunity Narcissa Summoned the brooch she had bought for Hermione and placed the box on her palm.

"This is for you." She said as Hermione opened the lid to reveal the jewelry inside, "I bought it for you last Wednesday as a very small token of gratitude from this mother. Try as I might, I can never replay your debt and I therefore I kindly ask you to accept it." Narcissa said with a small smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy…. I…." Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Narcissa silenced her.

"Please don't disappoint this mother." She pledged to her.

Narcissa could see the battle that was waging inside Hermione's head between the mother and the woman. She remained silent for several moments and then looked up at her full on face.

"Very well, Mrs. Malfoy. I accept it." She said evenly, "But this doesn't change anything between us." She said firmly.

"I am not a fool to place my hopes so high." Narcissa assured her and took the ewer from table, "You forgot this." She added.

Holding both the jewelry box and the ewer in her right hand, Hermione left Narcissa without another backward glance.

Narcissa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Clearly, Audré had been right when she said that Granger despised being pitied.

•••••

Sunday morning was cooler than Draco had expected it to be but he didn't mind.

He was just one step shy of his goal.

He was almost sure that Granger would come to Dovecote again and that would be his opportunity to smuggle the perfect white Dove he had selected for her.

The listening device had been transfigured to a white feather and carefully attached using a Permanent Sticking Charm among the dove's white feathers where it had blended seamlessly. He had even cast an Impervious Charm upon it.

Hoping against hope that Granger's quarters were not sealed with Imperturbable Charm to prevent eavesdropping, Draco waited patiently for his wife to come at the Dovecote.

'_Patience, nephew, patience.' _Audré's voice echoed inside his head and Draco checked his watch.

"Eight o'clock." He muttered under his breath, "Come on Granger. Don't make me take extreme measures." He looked at the pathway that led to the gardens for any sign of the woman he had been waiting for.

His patience paid well as he heard someone was singing lightly and approaching the Dovecote.

Draco immediately hid himself behind the Poplar trees.

His felt elated when he saw it was none other than Granger.

"Go," he muttered to the dove that was perched on his shoulder, "Go to her and be a good pet." He instructed the mute bird.

Surely, charming pets were one of his specialties and the bird flew immediately to it's intended target.

"Hey!" He saw Hermione exclaimed in surprise as the dove neatly landed on her shoulder, "What's it, little birdie?" She asked happily and stroked it's small chest with one finger, "You are beautiful." She added.

The dove cooed affectionately.

"Merlin, she is perfect." Hermione was breathless as she examined it's perfect white glistening feathers, "You want to be with me?" she asked the bird gently.

The dove didn't answer but flew away only to land again on her shoulder.

Hermione was entranced by it's beauty, "Come, sit here." She offered the bird her hand who somehow complied immediately.

"Tell me bird, do you want to be with me?" she asked the bird softly.

The dove tilted her head and cooed again.

"I guess that's a 'yes' you cutie bird!" Hermione exclaimed happily, "You know I had a pet dove just like you when I was very young. Her name was Gwyn which meant 'white'. Can I call you Gwyn?" she asked the dove eagerly.

The bird cooed again.

"Gracious Merlin." Hermione cried out in joy, "Come Gwyn, let's have a walk." She announced happily and stroked it's feathers affectionately.

"Go Gwyn." Draco murmured, "Have a walk with your new mistress." He commented from behind the trees.


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, louisethelibrarian, arya, , v-x-y-zz, Grovek26,roni2010, happyhoper and guests for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I had to think a lot before Fidelius Charm on that. ;)**_

_**Happyhoper: I think you'll get your answer on German guy here.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**I had to read a lot of articles on traditional French dinners before writing this chapter. I was too much for me so skipped the details since didn't want to make any mistakes.**_

_**The calendar said that 19th September 2004 was indeed Sunday.**_

_**"Joyeux anniversaire" is fench equivalent of 'Happy birthday to you.'**_

_**Again customs of French birthday was researched thoroughly.**_

_**The fact about Florentine diamond was taken from a website. So were the other cursed objects.**_

_**The song is a copyright to Ronan Keating who published it in 1999.**_

_**Madame Bovary is the name of a book by Gustave Flaubert.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review. Less than 15 and I am never updating again. *wicked grin***_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**Please read other fictions there too which are: Broken by Teardrops13 and Looking for lost love by Alyssialui.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For some adult language this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 31: Poignant Truths**

Alexis Delacour adjusted the collar of his dress shirt and cast a last look at his reflection before putting on the coat. The man who looked back at him from the mirror was sour faced and tired.

There was a knock at the door of his suite but Alexis didn't bother to open it; he knew his mother would come anyway.

Sure enough Apolline Delacour entered her son's suite after a moment and cast a gloomy look at Alexis.

"My dear, where are you going dressed up like this?" Alexis heard his mother asked him though he knew that woman already knew the answer.

"I am going to my office." Alexis answered only to affirm his mother's speculations.

"Son, today is Sunday." Apolline reminded her son, "Surely your office is closed on Sundays." She said evenly.

"It may be closed for others, maman, but not for me. I am the Junior Undersecretary and I have special duties to attend to." Alexis said in an emotionless voice.

"Oh really?" his mother demanded, "Pray tell me what are they?"

"Maman, I surely can't discuss my office at home." Alexis said in an exasperated voice, "I am leaving now." he said and turned to leave.

"Why are you doing this to me, Alexis?" Apolline asked him from behind, "What have I done, dear son? Are you angry at me? Tell me, Alexis; are you angry at me because I persuaded Jean to marry Draco Malfoy?"

Though Alexis couldn't see his mother's face, he knew that the woman was on the brink of tears. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face her.

"No, maman, no." he said as he approached and placed an arm on her shoulder to comfort her, "Why should I be angry on you for a matter on which even you didn't have any choice?" he asked her, "I know why she married that man; she did that for Adrian. She sacrificed her life for Adrian's safety. If Jean can be brave enough to do that, we surely can support her. Neither Jean nor you are any way to be blamed for anything at all. If anyone is to be blamed, maman, it is solely Draco Malfoy. He destroyed Jean and Adrian's lives; not you." Alexis said firmly.

His mother looked up at him, her eyes tearful, "If Malfoy is responsible for all these things, Alexis, then why are you avoiding your family for a whole week?" she asked in constrained voice, "Why are you attending office on weekends when you never did it before? Why are you visiting Jean's old suite when you return and sleep there almost every night? Why didn't you attend her dinner when she invited us in Château last Tuesday? Why, son, why?" she asked him desperately.

Alexis closed his eyes and clenched his teeth; his mother had asked him something that he couldn't explain to himself.

True that the moment the ceremony of Sacred Marriage between Jean and Malfoy had ended, he realized that the woman he loved sincerely was lost forever; that there could never be anything between them anymore. But a large part of his mind, the part that was completely insensible, still wanted Jean back in his life. That part of his soul hoped for Jean to appear at her suite with Adrian, smile at him at dinner and if possible plant a kiss or two on his cheek. The rest of his sensible part was having trouble dealing with this impossible desire and the conflict was making him lose his mind. So in order to employ his treacherous mind, he had drowned himself in his works, hoping that it would somehow numb his pain.

"It's nothing, maman," he lied smoothly, "I already told you that I have plenty of works to attend to since the Minister has just recovered. He is relying on me and the Senior Undersecretary heavily. So naturally the workload has increased. As for sleeping in Jean's suite, maman, it's on the Eastern side of our home and it has plenty of fresh morning air." He said in a convincing voice, "And I am very sorry that I couldn't attend Jean's dinner last week but as you know, work always comes first for me." He said with a forced smile.

His mother said nothing in response; she simply stared at him for a moment and smiled back.

"Well then, I guess that you wouldn't say 'no' to the dinner party at Chombrun Malfoy's this evening." She offered, "Madame Audré Chombrun Malfoy visited our home yesterday to invite us and your father and I accepted it gladly." She informed him.

Alexis was completely at a loss to say anything.

Realizing her son's momentary bewilderment Apolline gave him an encouraging smile, "Don't back out now, dear. Gustave already said that we all will be attending it and if you don't go, it will be pretty embarrassing for us." She said gently, "Besides, your sister is staying there with Jean and Adrian and as a dutiful older brother you should have already visited her to see if she feels alright there." She added.

Feeling completely defeated by his mother's logical points, Alexis nodded silently and gave a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Don't worry, maman, I wouldn't do anything that embarrasses you or Papa." He assured his mother, "I will be home at five. Is that okay?" he asked.

"That will be just fine." His mother affirmed and patted him on his shoulder.

Completely convinced that he would be doomed for the rest of the evening, Alexis left his suite with only one thought in his mind:

'What will I do when I see Jean and Adrian at dinner?'

•••••

Audré was looking curiously at the stunning white dove that was standing on a flat perch and eating on some safflower seeds.

"Isn't she beautiful, aunt Audré?" she heard Hermione asked her and turned her gaze to the woman.

"She, most definitely is beautiful." Audré admitted, "In fact, calling her 'beautiful' would be an understatement, dear, since she looks positively divine." Audré commented, "Where did you find her? In my Dovecote?" she asked skeptically.

Hermione nodded positively, "I am sorry I brought her here without your permission, aunt Audré but it just wouldn't let go of me when I visited the place this morning. I was so enchanted by her beauty that I couldn't control myself and brought her here at my quarters." She confessed apologetically.

"It's alright, Jean, you need not apologize for taking out one Dove while I have hundreds out there." She assured the young mother, "But what interests me is that you said it wouldn't let you go. My birds never behave that stubbornly; not even with me." She commented curiously.

Hermione shrugged and returned to the book she was reading titled 'The Florentine Diamond and other cursed Gems'.

The Sunday morning breakfast being over, during which her nephew Draco had crushed another teacup in his already injured hand, Audré had decided to spend some time with her little grandson in his quarters. The Château house elves had been notified of the upcoming dinner party as Audré instructed them on what would be in the menu. She was currently sitting comfortably on a sofa with her grandson on her lap, occasionally stroking his hair affectionately.

It seemed that Adrian had given her life a new horizon. The little boy had charmed her with his innocence and sharp intelligence previously but nowadays she felt like she had been intrigued by his other qualities as well namely: loyalty, truthfulness, honesty and valour.

This was the son of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger; an eternal intermingling of their contrasting bloodline and qualities – a union between Gryffindor lioness and Slytherin serpent.

"Grandma Audré," Audré heard her little grandson whispered her name and she looked down at him with a questioning look.

Adrian motioned her to bring her ears closer to him and feeling amused she complied.

"Grandma, today is Mama's birthday." Adrian whispered in her ears, "Aunt Gaby told me this morning that grandma Apolline is planning something special for Mama." He informed Audré, "Can we plan something special as well?" he asked excitedly.

'Today is Jean's birthday?' Audré asked herself, having difficulty digesting the sudden piece of information, 'What date is today?' she frowned.

Nineteenth September of year 2004.

The wheels inside her head started moving as a rush of sudden thrill engulfed her.

'What an excellent opportunity to make Jean feel special!'

"Of course we will, dear grandson." She whispered back to the little boy whose innocent grey eyes immediately widened, "We will arrange a surprise birthday party." She informed Adrian.

Unable to contain his excitement to himself, Adrian clapped happily and gave her a wide grin, "It will be fun, grandma." He nodded his head in encouragement, "Mama always forgets her birthdays." He added albeit sadly.

"That's even better, my dear man." Audré affirmed casting a sideway look at Jean who seemed deeply immersed in her book, "She won't know anything until we bring out the birthday cake." She said in a conspiring tone and sat up straight on her sofa before clearing her throat, "Ahem, Jean!" she called Adrian's unsuspecting mother, "Can I take out Adrian for a tour in the Dovecote?" she asked her most innocently.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly - she was positively lost in her book, "Yes, of course, aunt Audré." She granted Audré's request, "Just be careful so that he doesn't bump his arm." She added her default warning.

"Don't worry about that, Jean. He is my grandson too." Audré assured the young mother and motioned Adrian to leave her lap before standing up and taking his small right shoulder in her bigger hand, "Let's go Adrian." she nudged the boy who clutched his rabbit to his chest and followed Audré silently.

They left the quarter and Audré directed her steps to the Château kitchens.

Like most of the medieval Châteaus in France, Château de la Grange-Bleanue had an extensive kitchen composed of Kitchen proper, Pantry, Buttery, Larder and Ice House. Though Audré never actually cooked in the kitchen she often visited it to inspect the condition, which to her immense relief had been satisfactory; thanks to her well trained house elves.

This morning however, she had something else in her mind.

The only two or three occasions during which she ever cared for baking anything were her childrens' birthdays. Julian and Lillian always preferred their mother's hand made fruit tart over the elves version and Audré had never missed an opportunity to present them with one.

Adrian was hopping happily along her, bombarding Audré with questions.

"Where are we going, grandma?"

"What will be our surprise?"

"Will it be something special?"

"Is it another bird?"

"Is it another dove like the one Mama brought?"

"When is the birthday party?"

Audré answered them to the highest of her ability, quenching the little boy's thirst as much as possible as they both reached the kitchens.

She noticed that his little grandson's mouth fell open at the sight of her Grand Kitchen.

It was spacious chamber with ceiling-high stained glass windows whose mullioned colourful window panes filtered the sunlight and created a beautiful image on the marble floor. From the marble topped fitted units and Marble Island to the striking three chandeliers and several state of the art oil paintings, the Grand Kitchen spoke of a serious style statement. Their sudden presence made the house elves stop their activities and bow low to them.

"Good morning, Madame Malfoy and Little Master Adrian." they declared.

Audré felt Adrian tugged her hand insistently and she looked down at the awe-struck boy.

"Grandma, are you going to make something for Mama?" Adrian asked her his eyes still wide in amazement and excitement.

"How about a delicious fruit tart, little man?" Audré asked back temptingly.

"Mama loves tarts." Adrian approved and affirmed happily.

•••••

Draco had never experienced such jumble of opposite feelings in his life.

He was happy, sad, angry, relieved, agitated and calm at the same time - happy because he had seen his son at breakfast; sad because he couldn't reach out and touch him; angry because of his helplessness to face his mother Narcissa; relieved that Hermione had taken the dove he had given her to her quarters; agitated because he wanted to see his son again and calm because he had a plan to whip up a comfortable relationship with Apolline Delacour.

He looked down at his Muggle bandage that had been freshly dressed half an hour ago. He had crushed yet another cup with bare hands in an effort to prevent them from reaching out to stroke Adrian's sweet face as the adorable boy talked and laughed in the most bewitching way during his breakfast that morning.

Had he be forced to tolerate this any longer, Draco was sure he would simply go mad.

He wanted so badly to hold his son in his arms and embrace him protectively, making sure their souls merged with one another.

His heart ached to be kissed once - just once, by his innocent and sweet boy.

His hands ached to stroke his little son's silvery blond curls.

And his mind numbed in pain when he remembered that his son had called him Monsieur.

How he wanted Adrian to call him father in his tender and sweet voice!

What would he not give or do or endure to just hear that one word from his only living son?

His salvation. His Adrian.

That was the reason he had preferred to keep his wounds unhealed by any sort of magic.

'If Granger can tolerate pain for the sake of my son, surely I can do that too.' he had thought.

Draco was reminded of his third year at Hogwarts when he had been attacked by a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. The injury had been minimum but he had exaggerated it to win some attention from his teachers and housemates, especially the girls. Now years after that incident, when he had bled both externally and internally from catastrophic losses in his life, Draco was somehow immune to physical pain. What had been a torture once, was bliss now and he welcomed it openly.

All he wanted was Adrian and the road to Adrian started from his mother whom he had damaged inadvertently.

That woman was suddenly occupying most part of his thoughts as he formulated how to alleviate her pain and ask for her forgiveness.

His first step had been to know her more than he already did. His attempts had paid off well as Hermione had accepted his small gift.

His next step would be befriending with the Delacours and winning their confidence, which surely would be almost next to impossible.

But years of pain had hardened his, Draco Malfoy's, determination and tolerance to extreme limits and he was not afraid to undertake any course that would take him to where he wanted, in this case – the Delacours.

Draco leaned down on his sofa and closed his eyes.

He was waiting eagerly for the dinner that evening.

•••••

Skipping through the pages of the latest edition of Witch Weekly, Narcissa reflected on the event of previous night.

Brought up in a Pureblood family, Narcissa had never imagined that she would have a Muggleborn daughter-in-law and a Half-blood grandson one day. Even more unexpected was the fact that she had almost pledged to the said woman to accept her gift. Had she been her old self, Narcissa would have considered it almost impossible but fate it seemed had made even that - possible. And somehow she was not ashamed of it.

Trying hard to concentrate and failing miserably to read an article on current fashion trend in Witch's gowns, she closed the ladies magazine and tossed it on the table before her. Her mind was somewhere else.

Her little grandson – Adrian.

The boy, a complete miniature of Draco at age six and even better looking than his father had entrapped her with his innocent manners.

She had met quite a few pureblood children and Adrian was like none. While he displayed wit, good manners and affection to his elders he was also shy and even suspicious to strangers. She had noticed how Adrian stared at her whenever they met at breakfast table and since his mother Hermione hadn't endeavored to introduce them to each other, Narcissa had deemed it prudent not to approach her grandson on her own and frighten him on the process.

But in her mind she knew what she wanted.

She wanted to be introduced to her only grandson.

She wanted to be addressed as Grandma just as Adrian addressed Audré in front of her.

She wanted to talk to the boy and have an opportunity to know him more properly.

There was a loud knock on her door and Narcissa's stream of thought was interrupted. "Come in." she called from her place on sitting room sofa.

The door opened and Lillian peeped inside, "I hope I am not disturbing you, aunt?" she enquired.

"Not at all." Narcissa shook her head, "Why are standing outside?" she asked and motioned her to the sofa opposite her.

"Thank you aunt, I haven't come to sit. I want to show you something. Please come with me." Lillian offered her in a tantalizing voice.

Feeling overly curious Narcissa left her suite and followed her niece.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked her followee after some time who turned and gave her a mysterious smile before answering in one word, "Kitchens."

Unable to comprehend what her niece's motive might be Narcissa remained silent during the rest of their walk through the spacious corridors and soon reached a part of Château where she had never been before.

A large shining double door lay open before them.

"Come this way, aunt." Lillian beckoned Narcissa to join her inside the pantry and then hid her behind the door, "Look over there." She offered.

The sight that met Narcissa's eyes was extraordinary.

Adrian and his little white rabbit were sitting on top of kitchen Marble Island while Audré placed a large tart shell before him. There were traces of liquid chocolate over his flawless cheek and he smeared it even more when he tried to wipe it off.

"He is helping maman to bake a chocolate fruit tart." Lillian informed Narcissa, her eyes shining with excitement.

Narcissa blinked several times and tried to clear her head.

Her five and a half year old grandson was helping someone bake a tart!

Whereas her son, Draco Malfoy, had never even lifted so much as a finger to do anything – whether it be five or twenty five.

She watched silently as Audré poured Vanilla bean Pastry Cream into the Tart crust and spread it evenly before casting a Freezing Charm over it.

"Grandma, I want to decorate it especially for Mama's birthday." She heard Adrian requested Audré who laid down a platter full of berries before him.

"Do you know how to do that?" Audré asked him clearly amazed at her grandson's appeal.

Adrian nodded enthusiastically, "I always help grandma Apolline when she bakes on Fridays. I glaze the cookies she makes." He informed Audré proudly who gaped at him.

Feeling utterly bewildered Narcissa watched as Adrian carefully selected some blue berries and started arranging them on the outer rim of the cream filled tart.

"Isn't he just adorable?" Lillian whispered to her aunt fondly.

Narcissa couldn't agree more and a small smile broke into her lips at the thought of being able to present Hermione something on her birthday, though she didn't know it at that time.

"But why aren't they baking a cake instead?" she asked after sometime as Adrian took some raspberries to decorate the middle rim while Audré stood motionless watching the boy work diligently.

Lillian gave her a knowing smile, "Because aunt, at France we don't bake cakes to celebrate birthday. Traditionally we make a specially decorated fruit tart." She explained to Narcissa, "Maman always makes white chocolate fruit tart for Julian's birthday and milk chocolate fruit tart for my birthday. Only for Papa's birthday, did she make an English style cake with vanilla frosting."

"I see." Narcissa remarked, feeling interested to know more about French birthday traditions.

She was about to ask her more but Adrian's tender voice cut in, "Grandma, can we have some strawberries please?" he supplicated to Audré who gave the little boy a questioning look.

"Why, my dear?" she asked the little chef in charge.

"Because grandma Apolline used strawberries to decorate the centre of the tart." Adrian informed her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sure." Audré nodded matter-of-factly and left to fetch some strawberries.

"I have never seen little boys show interest in cooking." Narcissa stated to her niece who was having hard time try not to laugh loudly as she watched Adrian bossed over her mother.

"I guess it's the family where he was brought up, aunt." Lillian commented lightly, "I have heard that the Delacours loved Adrian like their own grandson and brought him up fit to be a gentle man from an early age; not to be turned into some spoiled arrogant kid when he grows up." She added.

Realizing that the last part of the comment matched her son's criteria Narcissa remained silent and watched as Audré came back with some strawberries.

Adrian had already decorated the inner rim of the pie with blackberries and together he and Audré placed the perfectly halved strawberry pieces in the centre.

Audré casted a Stasis Spell over the birthday tart and cleaned Adrian's chocolate stains before rewarding him with a piece of Croissant.

Narcissa and Lillian watched from their hideout in pantry as the lady and her master chef left the kitchens and Narcissa was suddenly visited with an incredible thought.

With Adrian's love and support by her side Hermione Jean Granger was the most fortunate mother in the world.

•••••

The Canal Saint Martin was a long canal in Paris which connected the Canal de l'Ourcq to the river Seine. It was a popular destination for Parisians and tourists who loved watching the barges that navigated through the series of locks and road bridges.

Sunday afternoon found Alexis Delacour skipping stones into the shallow depths of the said canal as he stood alone over the arched iron bridge that connected the two ends of it.

Though he had tried to convince his mother that he had urgent works in the ministry to attend to, the reality had been quite opposite.

He had spent most of the morning checking and rechecking his official documents while scanning through the already done reports to see whether they needed any further modifications. The only new document that had been forwarded to him was an official letter that informed him that Audré Chombrun Malfoy would be attending to the case of Minister of Magic's assassination attempt against Augustus Rochés and Olivier Metzner.

While signing at the bottom of the document he had looked up at the calendar absentmindedly and found that it was nineteenth of September – Jean's birthday.

The discovery had hit him hard and soon he had deducted another series of truth with it: For one, his mother had concealed Jean's birthday from him and for two, he had neither inner strength nor motive to visit her on her birthday.

He had lost Jean and Adrian forever and it was entirely his fault that Jean was under Draco Malfoy's evil clutches.

Had he acted more prudently and informed Jean about Malfoy's Brussels visit, the course of events could have been different. Jean would have been alert and Adrian wouldn't be kidnapped and Claimed by Malfoy in the first place.

How could he show his guilty face to her when he already knew that the woman he still loves was suffering because of his foolishness?

He knew that Jean was strong and forgiving but he didn't deem himself fit enough for her forgiveness.

He had simply sold her to a lifetime of loneliness and agony.

The stones he threw skipped through the water and created splashing sounds.

Alexis had already purchased a present for Jean on the occasion of her birthday – a Swiss wrist watch that he had bought for her when he had been in Brussels.

He had kept it safely in his cupboard all along thinking that he would present it to her on her birthday and propose her again.

But ironically she is someone else's wife now and way beyond his reach.

All he could do now was watch her from distance and make sure she and Adrian was safe and protected.

With a sigh Alexis threw the last stone at the canal that skipped through the water before submerging into it's depths.

It was time to go home and get ready to attend the dinner party at Château de la Grange-Bleanue.

•••••

Hermione looked at her reflection on the full length mirror and frowned.

Her navy blue georgette chiffon V-neck long evening dress with sheer elbow long sleeves was extremely modest looking.

But still she felt uncovered and naked thinking that she would be spending a whole evening in the presence of Draco Malfoy.

His cold grey would be sweeping over her body and the thought was enough to make her skin crawl.

Hermione looked at the off white satin shawl on the bed and considered draping it over her upper body. At least that way the horrible rapist wouldn't be able to ogle at her chest.

She felt bile rise at her throat.

"Mama, do you think Peter should wear the blue coat that grandma Apolline gave him?" Adrian asked her suddenly and Hermione gulped audibly to recover her voice.

Not caring to dress her son in a formal dress robe since his plastered arm needed minimum movements she had decided for a scarlet T-shirt with the picture of a golden snitch on it. The colour was chosen deliberately to display the Malfoys that the boy's mother was a proud Gryffindor.

"I think that will be a nice idea." Hermione agreed with her son who immediately dashed into the closet to retrieve Peter's blue coat.

Hermione looked at her reflection again and decided to drape the shawl over her shoulders. There was no way she would attend the dinner feeling uncomfortable.

That being resolved, she proceeded to wear the pearl necklace and earrings.

Her only consolation for the upcoming dinner was the thought that Alexis Delacour might finally attend it.

•••••

The impressive view of Château de la Grange-Bleanue was breathtaking in the afternoon lights as the last rays of sun illuminated it. Apolline Delacour approached it accompanied by her family, her husband Gustave and her son Alexis. While it was custom among the French to bring finest quality wine for their hosts on a dinner invitation, to Apolline's immense relief Gustave hadn't followed the golden rule and resorted to a large box finest quality Belgian chocolates that Alexis had brought from his trip to Brussels. It was well known fact that pureblood witches never drank as much as their husbands did and since Audré Chombrun Malfoy was the lady of the Château it would be inappropriate to bring something that she and her ladies couldn't consume.

Their host, Audré was already waiting for them at the entrance as her son Julian guided the Delacours through the vast gardens and led them to her.

"Bonsoir." Audré greeted graciously and courtesied to them as she came forward to lightly embrace Apolline, "I believe my son brought you safely at our home." She enquired to her guests who had been fetched to the Château by Julian on side-along apparition.

"We are just fine, Madame Malfoy." Apolline assured her, "Though Julian and Alexis know each other from work that certainly won't prevent us from being caught against the Anti-Apparition Ward. It was most kind of you to send your son to bring us." she said with a charming smile.

"Not at all." Audré waved her hand airily, "Please come in, my family is waiting for you in our sitting room." she informed the Delacours and ushered them inside.

Their brisk walk through the spacious entrance hall adorned with characteristic triangular ribbed vault ceiling brought them to Audré's sitting room where most of the Malfoys save for Hermione and Adrian were sitting already.

With all the old glamour, European medieval artwork, antique furniture and extravagant chandeliers - the main salon of the Château de la Grange-Bleanue could not be better designed. Stunning French marble archway supported the entrance door while hardwood floor with intricate inlay and a painted ceiling gave it a regal look and atmosphere. Like most noble homes in France it had an elaborately decorated fireplace large enough for a man to stand with ease inside it and an enormous painting with gilded frame that covered the west side of the room. Audré always served her special guests in this salon.

Narcissa, Lillian and Draco stood up as soon as the guests entered the sitting room and the cheerful mood between two families suddenly became considerably grave as the Delacour eyed Draco with considerable repugnance. As if perceiving the subtle change Audré gestured her guests to take seats and proceeded to introduce her family.

"I believe an introduction is in order." She said placing the chocolate box and rose bouquets on the centre table, "I am sure that you are already acquainted with my charming nephew, Draco." Said she, "And this is Draco's mother and my sister-in-law Narcissa Malfoy." Audré indicated at Narcissa, who was wearing a salmon pink evening gown robe and diamond jewelry, before moving on to her daughter, "And here is my only daughter Lillian Chombrun Malfoy."

Completely ignoring Draco, the Delacours gave simple curt nod at Narcissa's direction and smiled genuinely at Lillian.

"I believe you have already met my youngest daughter Gabrielle." Apolline said to her host Audré who nodded in response, "This is my son Alexis Delacour. He is the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic." She said proudly and patted her son.

"Enchante" Audré said with a gentle smile while casting merest of glance at Lillian's direction, "I hope I'll be seeing more of you very soon." She added, "By the way I am thankful that you didn't bring wine." She commented at the gifts the Delacours had brought for their host, "My children hardly drink alcoholic beverages. And luckily Draco and Narcissa share the same taste."

Apolline nodded in agreement.

"Well-bred pureblood ladies are prohibited from drinking." Narcissa remarked to the room in general, "Though nowadays it's a common practice among some witches to drink like a fish." She sneered at the thought, "At our home my mother used to say that 'The first thing in the human personality that dissolves in alcohol is dignity'." She quoted, "We were three sisters and brought up in a manner most befitting for our family name. There were rules about what kind of jewelry we should wear as well as when and where, who to talk with, who to dance with, how and when to speak to a stranger – these were deemed very critical knowledge." She said pompously.

Apolline was tempted to ask Narcissa regarding any rules in her esteemed family that said whether or not pureblood men should violate Muggleborn women but controlled herself at the last moment and instead gave her a forced smile.

Meanwhile Alexis discovered that he was having difficulty in keeping his eyes off the extremely pretty lady sitting opposite him – Lillian. She was wearing a light blue evening dress consisting of hand-beaded illusion blouse and a mock-wrap. Alexis had never stared at ladies in his entire life but for some unknown reason his treacherous eyes were trying to travel back to her pretty face and deep blue eyes. Feeling immensely uncomfortable and embarrassed at his attitude he fixed his stare at Audré instead.

"I received a notice this morning that said you would be taking the Ministry's case against the Rochés and Metzner." He said to her, "I must admit that I was a bit astonished because I as far as I knew you have already retired from the post of Chief Public Prosecutor."

Draco was amazed by the piece of information and realized why his cousin Lillian had remarked it at co-incidence the previous day at breakfast, "Congratulations aunt." he said her loftily, "I thought I would never see you in courts again and with all honesty, that would have been a terrible loss."

Audré smiled gently at her nephew before turning to her guests, "My nephew Draco has joined the Wizarding Law School at Sorbonne." She informed them, "And it so happens that Olivier Metzner is his teacher in Criminal Law." She added.

"How are you planning to tackle him?" Gustave asked with interest, "I have heard he has never lost a case." He commented.

"For him, Monsieur, it may be another case of winning so as to add another feather in his already overloaded crown but for me it's not so." Audré replied, "I never fight a case to be a winner. I fight for justice." She emphasized, "And this case is very special for me since I am fighting it for somebody I would die for." She said firmly.

Gustave was just about to ask who that person might be but the appetizers were served at that moment.

"Please help yourselves." Audré appealed to her guests motioning at the nuts, crackers and drink.

"What is this thing?" Apolline asked her taking up a goblet and examining the sparkling blue light, "Is it some kind of Gin?" she asked incredulously remembering their earlier conversation about wine.

"Of course not." Audré denied, "We call it Bombay Sapphire, it's a kind of cocktail made from Juniper berries, orris root, angelica, coriander, cassia, almond and lemon peel." She informed them, "It's one of mother's own invention that she used to serve her guests with and I am merely continuing her tradition." She added pleasantly.

Draco was indulging himself in the incredibly fresh piney taste of Bombay Sapphire and wondering where Adrian and his mother might be when the said couple entered the salon.

"Mother! Father!" Hermione exclaimed from entrance and walked over to the elderly couple to plant a kiss on Apolline's rosy cheeks, "Sorry, I am late but it's quite difficult to don fancy dresses like this with just one arm." She said apologetically.

Draco's had already automatically moved to his son's attire as he had been expecting to see him in formal robes but found that he was wearing a scarlet T-shirt with a golden snitch that fluttering it's wings.

'Gryffindor colours on my half Slytherin son!' he thought raising an eyebrow, 'Is Granger tempting his Seeker father to catch the Snitch?' he thought with amusement remembering his ride with Julian where he had outsmarted his cousin.

All his amusements however evaporated upon seeing what happened next.

Adrian, who had been kissed and cuddled by Apolline and Gustave Delacour to their heart's content, ran to Alexis and jumped into his outstretched arms.

"Uncle Alexis!" he squealed happily, "I missed you." He declared and placed two kisses on the man's both cheeks.

Suddenly Draco's blood was boiling and he felt as if molten lava was coursing through his veins. His earlier tranquility and peace completely gone, he gripped the arm of his sofa and tried hard to control the anger that was splitting his soul into two.

"Uncle missed you too, dear Adrian." Alexis said with a broad smile as he hugged his nephew and kissed him.

Draco's hand automatically moved to grip his wand, ready to hex the infernal man to oblivion should he try to kiss his son again. Anger and jealousy was blinding his vision and he placed his goblet on the table to prevent it from smashing in his hands.

Hermione was immensely relieved to see Alexis and settled down with Apolline after exchanging a courteous greeting with him. She noticed that Alexis was back to his old reserved self and was paying serious attention to avoid meeting her eyes. Sighing deeply she turned to the conversation between Alexis and Adrian.

"Are you attending Monsieur Monette's drawing classes regularly Adrian?" Alexis asked the little boy who was showing Apolline the blue coat she had made for Peter rabbit.

"No." Adrian replied when he saw the approving smile Apolline bestowed upon his Peter rabbit, "Mama says I can't go anywhere until I am fully healed." He informed Alexis pouting his lips in a complaining manner.

Hermione took the opportunity to join the conversation and moved from her place to sit beside Adrian on the double sofa Alexis was occupying, "Well, that's because I don't want you injure your arm any further." She said casually, "You see Alexis, St. Joan's has granted Adrian three weeks leave to fully recover and I want him to make the best use of it."

Alexis gave Hermione a very courteous nod, "That's quite understandable Jean and I fully agree with you on that point." he said in a reserved tone before turning his attention to Adrian, "Adrian, I want you to listen to everything your Mama says, okay?" he requested the boy.

"But I already listen to Mama." Adrian interjected and looked at Hermione for support.

"Yes, he does." Hermione admitted and stroked her son's silvery blond curls fondly, "I was wondering why you didn't visit us after we moved in?" she asked Alexis in a carefully casual tone.

"I apologize for that rudeness, Jean." Alexis replied with a calm demeanor though he was feeling quite the opposite inside, "But you know that the Minister had been attacked and I had to attend to his matters which kept me extremely busy." He lied smoothly, "I heard about your and Adrian's injury and was planning to visit you but just couldn't manage my schedule. Please forgive me for my impertinence." He offered with a gentle smile.

Knowing Alexis's reserved nature Hermione was not convinced by his very believable excuse. She knew that had Alexis truly wanted, he would have turned the world upside down in order to visit them. It was evident from his apologetic manner and careful avoidance of her gaze that he was trying hard to avoid her and Adrian.

In her contemplation and conversation with Alexis and Adrian, Hermione hadn't noticed that Draco was giving them a deadly look.

Apolline meanwhile was admiring the general splendour of the room and noticed that her youngest daughter had not accompanied Hermione when she came in.

"I don't see Gabrielle." She noted her daughter's absence, "Where is she?" she asked Hermione.

"She said she had some urgent work with Edmound and left just before we came here." Hermione replied, "But she promised that she would be back before dinner." She added.

Audré was satisfied at the way her plan was continuing without any suspicion on Hermione's part. In fact it was she who had approached Gabrielle to bring Hermione's closest friends Eva and Edmound for the surprise birthday party they had planned. The birthday tart and other arrangements were already underway in the Dining Room and as the clock struck eight, her daughter Lillian gave her a meaningful look and excused herself politely to join Audré's little conspiracy.

Draco's nerves were stretched to their highest extents as he observed silently Adrian and Hermione exchanged an amiable conversation with Alexis. Adrian was chatting animatedly with Alexis and they both looked so close to each other that Draco thought he would go mad from jealousy.

The episode of l'aperitif being over Audré called for everyone's attention to join the dinner. She stood up to lead her guests to the Dining Room and noticed the intense look Draco was casting at Alexis and Adrian when the little boy took his uncle's bigger hand and hopped alongside him happily.

Shaking her head in amusement at her nephew's behaviour, Audré heralded the Delacours to her Dining room where as per her prior instructions Gabrielle, Lillian, Eva and Edmound would be waiting patiently.

Sure enough when they reached the place and entered the grand room it was plunged into complete darkness.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked loudly and Audré was pleased that his son was doing his part as a surprised host very well, "Why haven't the Elves lighted the chandelier?" he asked irritably.

"Let me investigate the matter, Julian." Audré offered patiently and turned to the small crowd behind her, "Jean dear, can you please light the chandeliers?" she appealed to the woman in semi darkness.

"Yes of course." Hermione took out her wand and waved it, wondering all the while why Audré asked her to do it when she could do it herself.

The grand chandelier lit up as her Lighting Charm hit it and bathed the Dining Room with bright light.

"Joyeux anniversaire,

Joyeux anniversaire…."

Hermione heard Eva, Edmound, Gabrielle and Lillian sang in chorus and soon almost everyone joined the song,

"Joyeux anniversaire, Jean!

Joyeux anniversaire!"

They finished the song with a flourish and clapped their hands loudly.

Draco was completely taken aback at the sudden turn of events. He hadn't paid much attention to the small act that happened before him since he was already preoccupied with Adrian's thoughts and suddenly realized the mystery behind the darkened room as soon as the song ended.

'Today is Granger's birthday?' he eyed a smiling Hermione who was being hugged and kissed by her family and friends save for Alexis and Julian, 'Then it seems that I was the first person to give her a birthday present.' He thought with mild irritation and amusement.

"Mama! Mama! Come and see." Hermione heard as her son called and tugged her skirt to take her to the dining table where two beautiful tarts were already placed, "Look," he showed her a tart decorated with berries, "I made it for your birthday." He announced with a broad grin.

By the look of her, Audré could tell that Hermione was stunned and speechless and so were the other occupants of the room. She moved her glance to her nephew who was displaying the most curious expression: admiration, shock, amusement and tinge of jealousy.

Hermione's hand moved over to the Tart her son had made for her and she touched the soft berries. Her emotions were in complete jumble and she couldn't figure out how to express or release them. Pride, satisfaction, gratitude and love was overwhelming her senses and before she could know her vision blurred as she burst into tears of joy.

"Adrian!" Hermione almost threw herself on her little son, who had been hoisted on a chair by Julian for better view of the food laden table, and embraced him tightly, "Adrian! Adrian!" she chanted and kissed him feverishly through blinding tears, "That's the best birthday present Mama has ever had." she said in tearful voice, "Mama's little rabbit is the best son in the world." She declared proudly.

No one present at the room protested against her.

It was hard for Hermione to let go her son but when she finally released him both of their faces were flushed: her with tear and Adrian's with laughter.

"Mama, grandma Audré and Peter helped me too." he said shyly observing everyone's gaze upon him and pointed to his rabbit.

Hermione kissed Peter rabbit before kissing her son again as if she was completely oblivious of other's presence in the room, "Both of Mama's rabbits are the best sons in the world." She corrected her previous declaration and wiped her tears clean.

As everyone settled down for dinner after Hermione and Adrian both overcame their emotions, Draco was lost in the thoughts of his son.

Since the day he had found out that he had a son with a woman he detested his reactions to him had been like an obsessed person. He had never felt like this towards anyone in his entire life - not even Scorpius and Astoria, the two persons he valued more than anything in the world. At first he had thought it was because Adrian was his only living child, his heir and therefore his salvation. But as time progressed he discovered that it was something more than that. His son was better than him in many ways: looks, manners, magical abilities, drawing skill and flying. The boy had accomplished so many things in tender age of five and a half and yet he was the most innocent child in his eyes; ever so modest and humble to others, fiercely protective about his mother and brave to stand up for his beliefs. He even sported his father's Slytherin cunning and selfish abilities sometimes but it would be intermingled with his inborn innocence. Adrian had touched his heart in a way no one ever had and he longed to be loved by him equally.

A delicious five course dinner was served and soon everyone engaged themselves in lively conversation. Audré and Gustave talked about the upcoming trial while Narcissa exchanged her views on Parisian witch's fashion with Apolline; Edmound and Gabrielle whispered among themselves.

Hermione, Adrian, Julian and Lillian were talking about a highly unusual topic for their own good: Quidditch.

"Well, the Bulgarian's will be playing next with the French team. I have heard that they have put on a good side and that Krum had been given a personal trainer." He informed the ladies.

"Is he still the same surly looking guy he was?" Hermione asked Julian remembering her short period of relationship with the famous Seeker in her fourth year.

Julian gave her an astonished look, "You speak as if you know him personally, sister-in-law!" he remarked.

"We… we went to the Yule Ball together in my fourth year we came to Hogwarts to participate at the Triwizard Tournament. He was the Durmstrang champion." Hermione explained to him suddenly wondering how much everything had changed in her life within a span of nine years. She had been fifteen year old when she went to the Ball with Viktor Krum and lived with her parents and friends – Harry and Ron. Today she turned twenty five and none of her previous life existed for her anymore. Her life now encompassed around Adrian and regrettably his formidable father, Draco Malfoy.

"What's a ball, Mama and who is Krum?" she was brought back from her reverie when Adrian asked her, his attention currently focused at the conversation.

"A Ball is a kind of dance party and Krum was Mama's old friend from school." She said plainly.

"Why did you use 'was' Jean instead of 'is'?" Julian asked her, "Are you not friends anymore?" he asked curiously.

"We lost touch once he left Hogwarts. I guess we both became busy with our own lives." Hermione replied in a dismissive manner. Clearly the topic of Viktor Krum was creating far too much interest than she had expected.

As if sensing her apparent unease Julian didn't pursue the topic anymore. He turned his attention to Alexis instead.

Alexis, who had been listening to the conversation half-heartedly, was having difficulty in keeping his eyes off Lillian again. With the distraction of Adrian gone, he was looking at anywhere but the pretty witch and berating himself for such a shameful behaviour. He dipped his spoon in the French onion soup and tried hard to concentrate on his food when Julian attacked him about his knowledge on Quidditch.

"Alexis, I heard that you don't follow Quidditch like most of the ministry employees do and that there are rare occasions in which you can say the score. Why is that so?" he heard Julian asked him playfully.

He straightened himself and gave Julian a very serene look, "I am afraid Julian but I don't find Quidditch worthy enough to spend my time burying my nose in newspapers to check the scores." He replied with equal slyness, "I would rather enjoy my time with a nice game of chess where there are ample possibilities to train your brain and mind alike." he remarked.

'First Ron and now Alexis.' Hermione sighed. It was quite a co-incidence that the two men she had fallen for in her life were avid fans of chess. She remembered how Ron beat the giant chessmen way back in their first year when they when went to save the Philosopher's stone from Voldemort's evil clutches.

Suddenly the food tasted bitter in her mouth and Hermione reached for some water to overcome her emotions.

"I thought all the men had forgotten the fine taste of chess already." Lillian gave a snide remark at Julian, "Honestly, the way they throw themselves on anything related to Quidditch makes me and maman think they have lost their appeal in the more refined games like chess." She casted side glances at her brother.

Julian snorted, "Just because you feel dizzy whenever you ride a broom, my dear sister, doesn't mean that Quidditch is a rouge game." he retorted back, "Flying can be much more fun than sitting and brooding over a board full of motionless black and white pieces."

Lillian was about to retaliate when Adrian's tender voice interrupted their rhubarb.

"I love flying too." he intoned from his place between Hermione and Lillian, "I can't fly now." he said lightly sniffing and pointing at his fractured arm.

Julian reached forward and patted him consolingly, "Don't be disappointed nephew. I'll take on my next ride if Jean gives me permission." He said to the little boy.

Adrian's grey eyes lit up at once, "Mama, can I go with Uncle Julian?" he asked is mother eagerly.

Hermione shook her head, "Absolutely not, Adrian." she said sternly, "I have seen these men flying around yesterday and they almost broke each other's neck." She said carefully avoiding Draco's eyes that were fixed on her now, "You have done enough damage to your arm already and there is no way I will let you do the same with your precious neck."

Julian was not remotely abashed by her comment on their flying abilities. Instead he gave an amused laugh and winked at Draco, "That was because we were trying to catch a Snitch, Jean. But with Adrian on my broom I am certainly not going to fly like that. I will follow the recommended height and speed." He assured Hermione.

"Mama, can I go please?" Adrian pleaded so tenderly that Hermione thought even Voldemort would have hard time rejecting the boy's appeal.

"Yes, please, Mama." Julian batted his eyelashes at Hermione in a complete imitation of Adrian.

Hermione couldn't help but laughed, "Fine." She said to them, "But first I need to see how you fly with him on your broom, Julian." She added her warning.

Julian gave her a courteous bow, "As the Lady wishes." He said and exchanged an excited look with Adrian.

The only person who was silent throughout the whole dinner was Draco. He had been observing Adrian and Hermione at first but soon his attention moved to the woman he sought badly: Apolline Delacour.

His opportunity to finally converse with the Delacour matriarch arrived when coffee and Hermione's birthday tart was served as dessert.

They had moved back to their salon again and Hermione was savouring every bite of the tart her son had made for her when she saw Draco approached Apolline with two cups of coffee in his pale hands.

Her eyes narrowed immediately.

"Madame Delacour." Draco sat beside Apolline, "Would you like to have some coffee?" he offered her a cup he was holding.

Apolline raised an eyebrow at his sudden uncharacteristic polite behaviour before taking the cup silently, "Thank you Monsieur Malfoy. I believe I find your proud pureblood nose well functioning." She taunted him lightly.

Draco inhaled deeply as if showing her that his nose was in perfect order, "It most definitely is." He assured her with a smirk, "I forgot to thank you for your timely intrusion that night. By the way, I would be pleased if you call me Draco instead of Monsieur Malfoy." He added.

Apolline took a casual sip from her coffee and noticed Hermione's intense gaze upon them, "I thank you for the offer Malfoy but I must respectfully decline." She said with an assuring look at Hermione, "I don't know you well enough to call you by your given name."

Draco was certainly not going to pay heed to her scornful reply.

"Then how about getting to know each other properly?" he offered in his most polite voice.

"And why would a pureblood arrogant brat such as yourself do that?" Apolline asked him sharply.

Draco completely overlooked the sarcasm and replied in a calm voice, "I have my own reasons for that, Madame Delacour, which I'll explain more fully when we meet. But I assure you that I have no harmful intention towards you or your family. I know it's hard to believe my words but I swear this upon my dead son Scorpius's soul." He said solemnly, "How about this Tuesday? We can have lunch at any restaurant that you suggest – Muggle or Magic." He suggested.

Apolline seemed to consider his offer thoroughly, "Very well Tuesday then, Malfoy." She accepted his offer, "I'll let you know the time and venue tomorrow." She added.

"Thank you." Draco said and sipped his coffee languidly, feeling Hermione's eyes on her. He looked up at her and returned her gaze with uncharacteristic calmness.

It was then that he discovered that the woman looked quite good in her attire. True that she was more covered up than it was standard for women in a evening dress but somehow her modesty was adding to her beauty.

Draco moved away his eyes quickly.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought irritably.

•••••

Night had fallen finally in Château de la Grange-Bleanue and all it's inhabitants were at their respective suites.

Hermione, her son already tucked on their bed and sleeping peacefully, left her bed and went to her balcony where her pet done Gwyn was asleep on her flat perch.

She gave the sleeping bird a gentle stroke on her tiny head and took the chair before losing herself in the thought of the man who had kept her awake till now.

Alexis had been very polite yet reserved during their conversation throughout the evening. There had not been any personal communication. He had mostly talked about Adrian and their fractured arms and carefully avoided other topics that may involve their short time past relationship. Not that Hermione had wished him to talk about it; she was happy that the man had shown up at last.

She looked at the wrist watch that Apolline had handed her when they all gave her presents for her birthday; the Swiss watch was studded with tiny sparkling diamonds around the dial. Apolline had told her that they were real Belgian diamonds.

There was no doubt in her mind as to who had bought it for her – Alexis.

Though he had preferred to send it to her through his mother.

Gentle breeze played with her wayward curls as the feelings inside Hermione's heart finally found their voice through her song.

•••••

Draco was slipping into a blissful void of sleep when a female voice near her head jerked him awake.

Hermione's voice was singing softly and his listening device was relaying it with crystal clear clarity to his suite.

_It's amazing how you can speak to my heart._

_Without saying a word you can light up the dark._

_Try as I may, I can never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing._

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There is truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud._

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd._

_Try as they may, they can never define_

_What's been said between your heart and mine!_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me._

_There is truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me._

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall._

_You say it best when you say nothing at all._

Draco listened to the voice keenly, never realizing when he had lost himself in it's carefully selected and meaningful words.

There was no doubt in his mind as to whom his wife was referring through that song.

He had seen them together as they conversed throughout the evening.

It was none other than Alexis Delacour.

•••••

With immense difficulty Hermione climbed out of the Gringotts cart she was riding and adjusted her sling over the plastered arm with a grimace.

"I wouldn't ride that cart with a plastered arm if I were you, Madame." A deep baritone echoed across the earthy corridor and startled, Hermione whipped around to find an impeccably dressed Günther Amadeus staring at her from a corner.

Feeling extremely irritated, she lifted her chin defiantly and gave the German the coldest look she could conjure.

"Guten Morgen, Herr Amadeus." She greeted him icily.

"Bonjour Madame Jean Granger." Amadeus greeted back, "Have I offended you in any way?" he asked noticing her cold demeanor.

If there was anything that infuriated Hermione to no end it was – arrogance. Remembering how the insolent man had stared at her and Claudia the day he arrived at Gringotts, Hermione made up her mind to give him a good run for his money. She was the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts France and therefore obliged to no one other than her goblin boss Geccemp.

"I don't like men who stare at ladies shamelessly." She stated defiantly.

Amadeus's lips curled into a pleasant smile and Hermione, amazed, noticed that his serious and arrogant features considerably lessened when he smiled. He even sported small dimples in both cheeks.

"Oh that!" he said as if remembering something, "I did that for two reasons. First, I believe that to be a Curse Breaker, one must be sound both physically and mentally. There is no place for weakness in our profession. That's why when I saw you with a plaster on your arm, I was curious to know what might the reason behind such a grave injury that even French Healers couldn't cure. I was also amazed that you are continuing your work in this state." He gave Hermione's plaster a side glance, "Second, I quite enjoy it when people quell under my gaze and fidget." Amadeus commented lightly and Hermione raised an eyebrow, "But I find it even more impressive when they don't falter and glare back at me - just like you did that day, Madame." He said arching one of black his eyebrows.

Hermione was caught off guard by the honest confession from the seemingly severe man but decided to ignore it completely. She started for her lab and to her surprise Amadeus also joined her.

"Your little mind game may not be appreciated by everyone, Herr Amadeus." She said loftily trying to shake off the man who was striding proudly beside her.

"I never buy a wand without giving it a wave first. Similarly I don't mix with people until I am confident that they are up to my league." Her companion said nonchalantly, "As a proud German I have very little patience and zero tolerance for nonsense people."

"Who do you think you are to judge people like that?" Hermione asked, her irritation increased ten-fold.

"Don't get me wrong, Madame." Amadeus walked beside her as they reached her lab, "I don't mean to disrespect others. But I certainly try to maintain some standards before I start to get acquainted with any new person. Most of the time, it depends on the person I am meeting. And for my fellow Curse Breakers, courage is the only quality that I take into account when I meet them. I detest cowardice. Once they pass my little test, I consider them worthy of my companionship and behave in a way that fit them most." He said and held open the lab door for Hermione when she unlocked it.

Hermione was astonished by his sense of good manners and open admittance of his true motives. She stood there on the threshold and looked directly into Amadeus's fathomless black eyes.

"So that was the reason you stared at me and Claudia like that? You tried to intimidate us on purpose?" she asked him incredulously.

"I was merely trying to assess you two as I do with the others." Amadeus replied evenly, "I meant no disrespect and I apologize if I have created any such notion with my behaviour." He said and gestured her to go inside.

"I must say that you give people plenty of opportunity to misunderstand you." Hermione commented and entered her lab.

"Günther Amadeus doesn't give it a damn what people thinks about him as long he is right." The German remarked and looked around her lab with interest, "You work here?" he asked and examined a painting of a crying boy.

Hermione nodded and drew a chair to seat behind the work table, "That's the famous 'Crying Boy' painting." She said pointing at the portrait of a mournful crying boy Amadeus was watching, "Some French lunatic art collector bought it from a Spanish Muggle family and deposited it here in Gringotts. The original painter was also a Spanish man named Giovanni Bragolin. It is said that this painting holds curses and hauntings. Some even say that they have seen tears drip from the canvas. In addition to that rumour, it has been blamed for various misfortune to it's owners like house fires and unexpected deaths."

"Any idea on why to get rid of the curse?" Amadeus asked her with interest.

"I am trying to find out the layer on which the curse has been inlaid. As you know portraits are made with layers after layers of colous which finally bring out an actual picture." Hermione answered to her German guest feeling that the man indeed interested in her methods, "I have found that there are several curses on the third layer which I guess is the layer that the artist used to draw the eyes of the boy. I think that's the reason why they say that this portrait weeps." She replied confidently.

Amadeus gave her a satisfied smile and moved on to next item which was an oil lamp.

"This is cursed?" he asked Hermione with a skeptic look pointing at the simple looking terracotta clay lamp, "Why would anyone endevour curse it?"

"That is an Israeli oil lamp, possibly from 100AD. It is an heirloom and I think they cursed it for the same reason you asked me anyone would curse it. It's easier to disguise a deadly curse in small and simple objects." Hermione answered knowledgably.

"Honestly." Amadeus shook his head in disbelief and snorted, "And they say that only Dark Lords practice dark arts. In my country people don't curse such petty objects. They prefer valuable ornaments, paintings and other such belongings." He commented and approached Hermione's table, "So what are you working on currently?" he asked curiously, drawing a chair to sit opposite her.

Hermione was starting understood the true nature of the German man before her. Günther Amadeus reminded her of her teachers: Professors McGonagall and Snape – both extremely knowledgeable in their areas of expertise and exceptionally strict to their students – but when anyone crossed the hard barrier that they had placed upon themselves, they would discover the friendly and easy going person who lived inside.

Feeling interested to know what his opinion might be he showed Amadeus the amber yellow diamond she was working on.

"This was given to me last week when a rich French witch bought an expansive necklace from Vienna, Austria during her summer holidays." She pointed to the three tier diamond necklace, "I researched on it and found that it is actually the famous Florentine diamond, a massive 139 karat diamond that was associated with a long line of infamous death among Muggle kings and queens." He noticed the spark of interest in Amadeus's black eyes, "Of the most famous deaths are Queen Elizabeth I of England, King Faruk of Egypt, King Maximilian of Austria and last but not the least King Louis XIV and Marie Antoinette for France."

Amadeus gave the diamond necklace a very serious look, his demeanor suddenly professional; "How many diamonds have you curse broken?" he asked examining the cursed gem keenly.

"Not many." Hermione replied honestly, somehow feeling safe that the German wouldn't tease her, "Eleven, that is without this one." She said indicating at the Florentine diamond.

"I have been doing that for last five years and I assure you that there are very few people in the world who have encountered as many cursed diamonds as I have." Amadeus commented thoughtfully, his earlier pride completely gone, "Curse breaking diamonds is not only about counter curse or spells. It takes more in depth analysis than that; we have to take into account the histories of these stones, understand about their memory storage and possible detainment of evil energy. We should also consider the intents and moods like: elation, sadness, rage that may find their way into these crystals. Every single detail matters, Madame Granger, even time and place of a sad event that involves the diamonds." He elaborated.

Hermione listened to the German intently as he explained how curse breaking diamonds were more challenging than curse breaking other stones. They were soon lost in a delightful conversation.

"Madame, where do you take your lunch?" Amadeus asked Hermione as she finished writing down the details he had told him, "Would you mind if I ask you to join me for lunch in a good restaurant?"

"Of course not. That would be an honour, sir." Hermione replied with ease; the German was intriguing her and she was eager to find out more about his knowledge on curse breaking.

Amadeus stood up and bowed his head courteously, "After you please." He said flourishing Hermione to the lab door.

Shaking her head in amusement Hermione took her dragon-hide purse and walked to the door closely followed by her German colleague.

•••••

His lecture class on Family Law finally being over Draco settled down under a willow tree in the Wizarding part of the campus.

The revelation that his wife was deeply in love with somebody else had been extremely distracting. Even more disturbing was the fact that it was making him jealous and furious at the same time.

He sat and contemplated over their relationship that span more than fourteen years.

He had never particularly cared for Hermione Granger; called her a Mudblood for almost entire time of their relationship and even violated her on a fit of anger.

Now the only link between them was their son Adrian, on whom Draco was adamant not to give up no matter what happened.

He hadn't paid the boy's mother much attention until the day she fractured her own arm. Since that day, Draco had felt a subtle change in his view of the woman he so passionately despised. He change however slight had been strong enough to motivate him to whip an entirely new potion to alleviate her pain.

Next had been the fateful night when his heinous crime had been revealed to his mother. The way Hermione had reacted during the hallucination attack and the truth that his aunt Audré bared at him regarding his self denial of crime had been devastating.

Draco was seriously questioning his past actions now – something he had never done before.

He had made up his mind: it was him who damaged Hermione and it would be him who would undo it. But for that he needed more information on her and Adrian.

The listening device that been wonderful as promised by Julian. So far he had collected small information like when they got up, what they ate at breakfast, what Adrian would do for the day and not to mention the unpleasant fact that his wife was in love with Alexis Delacour.

'Has she forgotten that she is married to me not him?' Draco asked himself irritably, not knowing why it was making him jealous.

"Brooding over how to convince your wife to love you, Malfoy?" Dominique's voice asked him airily and frowning, Draco looked around to find him sitting beside him.

"Women; we can and can't live without them." He said with mock melancholy.

"Call me Draco." Draco said his classmate, noting his earlier use of his surname. Somehow the man reminded him of his Slytherin friend Blaise Zabini. "So, what do you prefer? With or without them?" he asked casually.

Dominique's brows furrowed in a quizzical look, "Of course with them. They are the spice in our monotonous life. So what have you done to her this time? Had a quarrel over clothes or kids? Or did you do something really naughty with her last night?" he asked with a wicked wink.

Draco gaped at Dominique as the underlying meaning of his words hit him.

'Me? Sleeping with Granger?' he thought incredulously at the idea.

"I don't like discussing my personal life with strangers." He said coolly after sometime.

Dominique waved away his coldness with one hand, "Oh come on, Draco. Don't be a virgin." He snorted, "Then it is definitely something about 'that', hm?" he stated rather than asked, "Well, let me help you with a piece of advice. After you return home today, just go to her, hug her from behind and say a sweet sorry before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. She will pretest first but eventually she will calm down and you will be able to find your way into her knickers again." He said confidently.

Draco shuddered at the thought and flinched away from Dominique, "Are you playing cupid between us?" he asked mustering some of his earlier coldness.

"Of course not." Dominique replied nonchalantly, "But a lot of my female friends want me to do that. Let me show you." He said suddenly, "Hey! Marie! Come over here!" he called loudly.

The woman named Marie, a redhead, turned her head at them and excused herself from her friends before walking over to where Draco and Dominique sat under the willow tree.

"What's it?" she asked Dominique.

"Marie, this is Draco Malfoy and Draco, this is Marie Bell." Dominique introduced them.

"Enchante, Draco!"Marie stretched her right hand at Draco with a soppy smile.

"Call me Malfoy." Draco said firmly, carefully shaking her hand and arching an eyebrow at her smile.

"You know Marie, Draco was asking me from where he could buy a pair of sexy lingerie for his even sexier wife. Can you help him on that?" Dominique asked the woman standing before them unabashedly and Draco gasped audibly.

"Dominique!" he almost shouted at the man beside him angrily.

Marie, however, looked disappointed, "Your wife?" she asked Draco incredulously, "You have a wife?" she repeated.

"He has a son too, don't you Draco?" Dominique replied in Draco's stead, "What was his name again?" he asked.

"Adrian." Draco supplied suddenly realizing Dominique's real intention and gave Marie one of his long forgotten Slytherin cocky grins, "He is five years old. As Dominique was saying previously, I was wondering where to buy a really sexy pair of lingerie for my wife. I think we could do with another son." he gave her a naughty wink.

Marie was completely at a loss of words and opened her mouth several times, but no sound came out. "You can try Madame Bovary's lingerie shop in Ruelle Les Halles. That's a pretty good shop for that kind of things." She said at last.

"Do you buy from there too?" Draco asked, somehow wanting to taunt the woman more.

Marie didn't reply but flared at him and walked away.

"Oh dear! Is she angry?" Dominique said, suddenly very interested in watching the leaves of the overhead tree.

"Merci." Draco thanked him.

"Any time." Dominique commented, "Marie had been nagging me to play cupid between you and her." He added lightly.

"Are you always like that?" Draco asked, feeling the Slytherin stirring inside him. He hadn't talked about sex and such stuff with anyone since Scorpius died. Moreover it had somehow lost it's appeal in his life after Astoria passed away.

"Most of the times." Dominique replied nonchalantly and stood up, "Come on, let's get away before Marie attacks us with her friends for taunting her like that."

"Where?" Draco stood up and hitched his bag over his shoulder.

"To Madame Bovary's shop." Dominique said casually.

"What? No way!" Draco protested suddenly pink in his ears, 'I am certainly not going to buy lingerie for Granger!' he thought vehemently.

"Yes way, virgin Draco." Dominique said firmly, "But not for your wife. I want to buy something special for my girlfriend." He said with a evil smirk.

Draco suddenly as if he was fifteen again and talking to his Slytherin friends about their girlfriends. It's been nine years since those lightweight moments between his friends.

"You want to show me what you plan to give your girlfriend?" he asked with a smirk.

"So what? I am not going to show her to you in it." Dominique said with a smirk of his own and started for the apparition point.

"You are most welcome for that suggestion." Draco remarked and followed him feeling his old self again.

Surely enough when they apparated to Muggle Les Halles and entered the Wizarding alley through the hidden entry in an ATM booth, Draco's mood elevated more than he had felt in last couple of monthes. It felt good to get his snarky side back.

They were passing through the alley casually and talking among themselves when he saw her.

Hermione Granger was entering a restaurant with a man in black formal robes.

All his elation suddenly gone and his nerves on fire Draco fisted his hands.

'Alexis Delacour, you are dead!' He thought furiously and turned to his companion.

"Hey Dominique, I am sorry but I can't continue anymore." He said to him as calmly as possible.

"Why? Feeling shy again?" his companion teased him.

"No, I just spotted my wife in that restaurant and I think I will give her a start with a surprise visit." Draco replied with supreme confidence.

"Okay, have a nice time then." Dominique said and started on his track again, "And don't forget the kiss. Not on lips, just on forehead." He called back.

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco assured him and without a moment's delay entered the restaurant he had seen Hermione enter previously with Alexis Delacour.

His grey eyes immediately located Hermione who was sitting comfortably in a corner with a man who had his back on him.

'You filthy woman! How dare you go on a date with Delacour?' he thought furiously and strode over to the couple who were chatting animatedly.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and horror the moment she saw Draco standing before her table. The man followed her gaze and turned around to look at Draco.

Draco's mind was totally set on Hermione and he didn't fail to notice that the man wasn't Alexis Delacour. "Having fun, dear wife?" he hissed, "Will you not ask your husband to join you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"M…Malfoy!" Hermione stammered and looked at the man opposite her timidly.

Without caring to be invited Draco slumped on the empty chair beside her and looked at the man he thought Alexis Delacour with immense dislike.

But the man was not Alexis at all. He was a foreigner with black hair and black eyes and his eyes were moving calculatingly between them.

Draco was suddenly caught off guard.

"You are Madame Granger's husband?" he heard the stranger ask him.

He didn't miss the tone of respect the man used when addressing Hermione.

"Yes, I am." Draco replied regaining his old confidence, "And who might you be?" he sneered at the foreigner.

"Herr Amadeus. Please excuse me for a moment. I need to freshen up." Draco heard Hermione's shaking voice said from beside her as she moved away her chair and left immediately before either of them could respond.

Draco watched her retreating form and turned his cold gaze to the man named 'Herr Amadeus.' To his surprise the man was giving him an even colder look.

"My name is Günther Amadeus. I am the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts Germany." The man proclaimed proudly, "Tell me do you always stalk your wife like that?" he asked Draco haughtily.

"Meaning?" Draco asked his temper suddenly reaching the sky.

"Don't think I missed the look you gave her when you arrived." Günther said venomously, "Can't she have a simple formal lunch with her foreign guest?" he asked with equal fury, "You must not underestimate her, Monsieur whoever-you-are. Jean Granger is one of the best Chief Curse Breakers I have ever seen." He said proudly.

'Chief Curse Breaker?'

'Gringotts?'

'Jean Granger?' Draco thought incredulously.

And suddenly it dawned upon him.

It all fitted perfectly.

Hermione Jean Granger is the Chief Curse Breaker in Gringotts France!

His cousin Julian had mentioned it during their last visit. He had said that it was a woman.

Draco was completely absorbed in his new discovery when Hermione returned at their table. She took her chair beside Draco and dragged it away from him, who noticed that she was very white and her face was wet. "Herr Amadeus, can we just have some coffee and sandwiches please. I am afraid my stomach is a bit upset." She offered feebly.

"Yes of course, as you wish, Madame Granger." Amadeus said and called the waiter, "And you Monsieur?" he asked Draco coolly.

"Whatever she takes." Draco waved off the offer vaguely and noticed that Hermione's hands were shaking slightly as she grabbed a spoon tightly to stop it.

The food came and they took their lunch silently. Draco soon noticed that Hermione left her sandwiches after two hesitant bites and fiddled with her spoon. She was looking anywhere but at his direction.

"So, Monsieur, are you not going to introduce yourself to me?" he heard the German ask him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I am currently studying L. L. B in Wizarding Law at Sorbonne." He replied with half an eye at Hermione who was rubbing her forehead wearily.

"You are one lucky man, Monsieur, to have a courageous wife like Madame Granger. She is a fine woman." Amadeus said with a proud look at Hermione.

Hermione who was staring at the ceiling stood up at his proclamation, "Herr Amadeus, I…. I will go and see if I can take a parcel of Chocolate Truffles for my son." she said and left hastily.

"You have a son?" Amadeus raised an eyebrow at Draco's direction.

"We have a son." Draco replied and discarded all his attempts to eat, "His name is Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy."

Amadeus took the final sip from his coffee and placed the empty cup on the table before wiping his mouth napkin and standing up, "Okay Monsieur. It was almost nice meeting you." He said dismissively and left without a backward glance.

Draco watched as Amadeus paid their bills to the man behind the bar and left with Hermione who was holding a small parcel.

He frowned and leaned back on his chair as a poignant truth hit him.

Even with the listening devices installed on Gwyn, he didn't know anything about his wife at all.


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you are not adult enough to read the following contents, please don't read it. I am not a psychopath to resort to something as violent as 'that' to whip a romance between the two main characters. I have a definite goal with this angst story and will appreciate it if you patiently follow.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, arya, v-x-y-zz, Grovek26,roni2010, happyhoper, Lisa suschenko, ramyfan and owensmom for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter and new German character Günther Amadeus. It is always fun to write Adrian and Audre. **_

_**Happyhoper: Thanks for LOVING my fiction. I would be waiting for your next review and please don't fall from you chair.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**Miffy is Dick Bruna's property.**_

_**The lullaby is a Czech folk song.**_

_**The description of Château d'If is from Alexander Dumas's Count of Monte Cristo and Wikipedia.**_

_**Eiffel Tower and the restaurant Le Jules Verne comes from several articles and Google map which I scrutinized very closely. I even checked the menu and the opening hours of the restaurant. It was said that the restaurant opened in 2007 but it was so beautiful that I used for a story that is centered three years earlier.**_

_**The quote from Chamber of Secrets has been taken from the book.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**This fiction of mine is getting fewer reviews than I expected. So if you can read it, you can surely leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile. Please VOTE for my fiction. it matters a lot for me and I guess for you too. **_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**For some adult language and theme this chapter is rated: M.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 32: The Art of Deal.**

"_Miffy the artist by Dick Bruna!_" – Adrian read aloud and turned the first page of the Muggle children's book before him.

The afternoon of the first day of the week was progressing well for Audré as she sat down and listened to Adrian who was sitting on Hermione's reading table. She had noticed that the boy somehow had a propensity to occupy the topmost surface of any furniture, whether it was a table, or a marble counter or a wardrobe. He would sit cross legged and look at the book on his lap – that was his unique reading and writing style. Hermione being the serious mother she was had strictly instructed Adrian to continue his studies even during his leave from St. Joan's so that he doesn't lag behind when he returned after two weeks and Audré had taken the charges of overlooking her grandson's education happily. Together they had written ten different spellings, recited two poems and now Adrian was sharpening his reading skills by reading aloud one of his favourite story books.

Audré was giving her fullest possible attention to him as the little boy's grey eyes scanned the contents of the pages and started to read again:

"_One day Miffy went to a gallery."_

"_She enjoyed looking at all the works of art." _He read and patted Peter sitting beside him, "Look Peter, Miffy went to a gallery." He showed the illustration to his pet rabbit who simply gave an indignant purr as to what the hell a gallery could be.

Audré shook her head and beat down a laugh at the rabbit's reaction. Adrian meanwhile was completely oblivious to his pet's behaviour.

"_She liked the different shapes she saw._" He read and looked at the picture which showed three yellow stars, a red ball and a blue half-moon, "Look grandma Audré!" he pointed at the picture and drew Audré's attention, "This was the first picture I drew."

"How wonderful!" Audré exclaimed and planted a kiss on Adrian's rosy cheeks in reward. She had already given him enough kisses for a whole week but somehow the boy's innocent manners made her want to give him more.

"_Miffy and mother bunny looked at pictures together. Some pictures make things look different." _Adrian turned a new page and read aloud; he seemed completely resistant to the shower of affections he was receiving from the ladies, "Look Peter, this is Miffy and this is Miffy's Mama." He showed the picture to his pet again. Audré was curious to see the animal's reaction and to her surprise the rabbit turned his beaded eyes to the picture Adrian was showing him and rubbed his tiny nose against it. That reaction made Adrian happy and he rewarded his rabbit with some hay, which it took and chewed happily.

"_Miffy had never seen a blue sun before."_ Adrian returned to his reading once again, _"Miffy likes apples. She was very happy when she found a painting of one. It was bright red."_ He stopped and examined the picture of the apple before commenting, "That apple should be little less round." He said knowledgably, "This way it looks a red ball not a red apple." He added.

Audré was silent and let the boy continue his talks and reading. It was more fun to watch him that way.

"_On the way home Miffy kept thinking of all the won_…" he paused at the difficult spelling, "Wonderful" Audré corrected him instantly looking up at the book, "Yes, …. _Wonderful pieces of art she had seen."_ Adrian continued again his little index finger running between lines as he read, _"At home Miffy found some crayons. They were green, yellow, red and blue. Then she found some paper and made a picture. First she drew some circles: yellow for the sun, green for a tree and blue – what a surprise! For buttons._" He stopped and showed the picture of the button to Peter who was chewing his hay greedily, "Look Peter, the blue buttons are like blue your blue coat." He said happily.

The rabbit paid no heed to the discussion of the blue buttons and henceforth continued devouring his meal.

"_Then she drew squares and tri…."_ Adrian stammered again paused, "Triangles, my love." Audré corrected him again looking at the text and Adrian nodded in response, _"Triangles."_ He repeated after Audré, "_They looked just like her toy building blocks. Next Miffy made a yellow picture. It made her feel happy."_

"So how are my little rabbits doing today?" Hermione's voice came from the doorway and both Adrian and Audré turned at her direction.

"Mama!" Adrian exclaimed happily at the sight of his tired looking mother who was holding her Gringotts robes and a small parcel in her right hand, "What have you brought for me?" he asked eyeing the package curiously.

Hermione laughed and threw her robe on their bed, "Who said I brought it for you?" she asked mockingly, "I brought it for myself and aunt Gaby." She said with a shrug.

Audré couldn't help but laugh at the little display of game between mother and son before her. She knew Hermione or any mother like her would never touch a morsel of food unless her child was fed first but the way Hermione was playing with her son was very amusing.

"I know you brought it for me, Mama." Adrian pouted his lips at his mother, "I have been a good boy all day. Grandma Audré, tell Mama that I was a good boy and I completed my studies." he pledged to Audré who immediately stood up to defend the honour of her little grandson.

"Of course, Jean, Adrian had been the most charming, wonderful, adorable, good little boy imaginable." She used a long list of adjectives to emphasize her point and Adrian swelled his small chest in conjunction.

"Okay then, Mama will give his most charming, wonderful, adorable, good little rabbit the thing she had brought for him." Hermione used the same adjectives as Audré and placed the small parcel before her son with a flourish.

Audré watched with fascination as Adrian immediately attacked it with his one hand as if no force in the world could stop him from doing so and opened the parcel in a few seconds, "Chocolate Truffles!" he exclaimed his grey almond shaped eyes shining in joy, "I love Chocolate Truffles!" he declared happily.

Hermione bent down and kissed his little son's cheek tenderly, "Mama knows that her little rabbit loves Chocolate Truffles." She said stroking Adrian's cheek affectionately, "But don't give it to Peter. Hm? Chocolate is not good for rabbit's stomach." She warned him, "Now why don't you go and share it with Aunts Gaby and Lillian in Gabrielle's room?" she offered with a smile.

There was something in her smile that immediately alerted Audré's senses.

She watched as Adrian climbed down on a chair and hopped on the floor before leaving the room happily with his Chocolate Truffles and Peter.

Her suspicions became true when Hermione closed the door, locked with a spell and then cast an Imperturbable Charm on it so as to prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation. Audré noticed that all the while her posture was tense and her earlier happiness was completely gone.

She waited patiently for Hermione to speak as she slumped on the bed and rubbed her face wearily.

"The pureblood bastard is stalking me." Hermione stated after sometime.

Every nerve in Audré's body became taut as soon as the statement reached her brain, "How do you know that?" she asked sharply.

"I saw him." Hermione replied, her face hidden behind one hand, "The German Chief Curse Breaker Günther Amadeus is visiting French Gringotts and he would be staying here for a week. Today we talked about cursed diamonds and at lunch time he offered to take me to lunch. I accepted and we went for a simple lunch in one of the restaurants at Ruelle les Halles. No sooner have we taken seats he… the bastard was standing before us and sneering at me." Audré noticed Hermione's voice was shaking as she recounted the event, "He even called me 'dear wife'! Can you believe that, aunt Audré?" she asked incredulously finally looking up at her from behind her hand, "Do you what he did next? He took the seat just beside me and continued sitting there with us till the end." Hermione said with a grimace.

Audré was silent as she digested the new piece of information. Draco had told her that he would try to seek Jean's forgiveness; but if this was his idea of seeking forgiveness then he was clearly mistaken and Audré was not going to sit with hands on hands and watch.

She left her chair and walked over to Hermione to sit beside her on the bed. The woman beside looked tired both physically and mentally.

"Jean, you are tired now. Let's talk about this later." She said placing a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder, "Draco has clearly crossed his limits and he needs to be taught a little lesson. But you, my dear, don't burden your soul with his thoughts. I am here and I'll take care of him." She said in a soothing voice.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, tears trickling down her cheek, "You are tight aunt Audré, I am tired." She said in a defeated voice, "I am sick of this life and the games it is playing with me. I am tired of the monopoly the Malfoys have over my life and Adrian. I declare it now, clear and loud – Hermione Jean Granger, you are tired." She said to herself loudly and opened her eyes, "Do you have any idea, aunt what I went through when he tortured me like that?" she turned her tearful gaze at Audré, "Do you know that I still feel his … thing inside me when I see him?" she asked, her face contorted pain, "Do you know that how brutally he beat me before he took my innocence? It was as if I was some kind of wild animal! As if being a Muggleborn was such a huge crime that I was fit for nothing except for being beaten and …. violated on a cold dungeon floor! It was humiliating beyond any kind of description. It was so painful that no word could ever express. It was…. " she broke midsentence and started crying earnestly.

Every nerve in Audré's body was numb with pain and anger as Hermione cried hard and slumped her head on Audré's chest before clutching on her blouse tightly with a shaking hand. The emotion was so overwhelming that she couldn't speak for a long time.

"It was during the war and we were at a run. You can't imagine how difficult it is to hide when everyone is after your blood; especially if you are Harry Potter's friends. I was more special because I am a Muggleborn. The ministry even opened a 'Muggleborn Registration Commission' to track down 'filths' like us. I saw it when we visited the Ministry for a special locket." Hermione choked over her tears and started again, talking against Audré's bosom, "We saw the tortures those Death Eaters were inflicting on everyone and the only way to stop it was finishing Voldemort once and for all." She said sniffing audibly, "Harry, Ron and I were more concerned with Voldemort than anything else and I was trying to forget that humiliation so badly that I didn't pay attention to myself. I didn't even notice that I have missed periods for two monthes. When it finally came to my head, my first thought was maybe it was because of stress and malnutrition that we all went through during our hiding. It was Fleur who suggested me to do a pregnancy check and….." she stopped and rubbed her eyes, "…. and it came out positive."

Audré stroked Hermione's hair silently and let her continue feeling that speaking up her mind would somehow relieve her internal pains.

"You don't know how it felt when I realized that I carrying a child when I was no older a child myself. It destroyed all my dreams – the dreams of my career in the Ministry or at Hogwarts, the dreams of my life with the man I loved - Ron and my friends- Harry, Luna, Neville. It destroyed everything. I couldn't even go and seek justice because the post–war Ministry was in complete mayhem. Everyplace was infiltrated with Voldemort's supporters – visible and invisible. The Wizengamot was also full of his silent supporters and I was sure that should I sue a case against Draco Malfoy, his family would buy the justice with their filthy gold saying that their precious son was under Imperius or that Dark Lord had threatened to kill him should he not violate me first. It would not be difficult for them to sum up good number of alibis since Voldemort was using their wretched manor as a base at that time and in no time Draco Malfoy would be declared not guilty for his crime. On the other hand my innocent child would be subjected to taunts of being a bastard half-blood Malfoy for the rest of his life; that too if he survived first, because I am pretty sure Lucius Malfoy would have killed him in the first place."

Knowing Lucius Malfoy for last thirty years, Audré couldn't agree more with Hermione.

"So I sacrificed the idea of justice and decided to save the innocent life that was growing inside me. I first planned to go to Australia, where my parents are still living but when Fleur told me that seeing me tortured and with a child would hurt them immensely, so I decided to keep them away from my own sufferings. I took Fleur's offer to come and live with her family in France. Imagine aunt Audré, I was only nineteen then, with a child and in a foreign country with a completely unknown family." Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears, "I enrolled myself in Beauxbatons, continued my studies there while I was heavily pregnant and gave birth to Adrian in the middle of my winter term."

Audré gave Hermione a feeble smile, her heart heavily aching with sorrow and grief for the young mother's sufferings.

"You have no idea what sort of pains I had to endure throughout my pregnancy. That blasted Cruciatus was coursing through my veins and it crippled me sometimes. But I couldn't even take proper Pain Relievers for the fear of hurting the child growing inside me. I have read books on it and most of the strong pain killers had teratogenic effects on the child meaning the baby will have some sort of physical disfigurations when he is born. They can even be mentally retarded. So I again sacrificed my own physical well-being and tolerated the occasional attack of excruciating pains. Most of them occurred at night and I would lie down, clench my teeth and wait for it to pass, all the while praying that my child remains safe inside me." Hermione's eyes were shining with tears when she looked up at Audré and somehow Audré noticed that she was crying with her in unison, "When I was at Beauxbatons most of the mornings I couldn't eat anything at all. But I forced myself to eat because Adrian needed food to grow up. I couldn't walk without being breathless first but I walked to reach my classes because I wanted to finish my graduation with the regular batches so that I can get a decent job. I couldn't study properly sometimes without wincing in pain when Adrian kicked inside me but I finished my homeworks nonetheless because I didn't want to use my pregnancy as an excuse for unfinished homeworks. I tortured my body aunt, I tortured myself so as not to be pitied and so that I can give my child a decent and respectful life. I didn't even date anyone for six long years until Alexis came in. I was fearful that any man I dated would not be good and kind enough with my son and discarded any idea of romantic involvement with anyone. I made a life around Adrian and I was happy with him until….that bastard came in again and took away everything." Hermione was crying again her face buried in Audré's chest.

Audré had known only other occasion when she had cried like that; like she was crying now with Hermione – the day her mother died she was a mere child of ten. The grief and helplessness Hermione was emanating through her words were shaking her to the core of her very existence and tears were simply leaked down her cheek to join Hermione's as she sobbed.

"What have I done to deserve this life aunt? What is my fault? That I am a filthy little Mudblood? That my father is not a rich pureblood? That I don't have Gringotts vaults full of golds and galleons? That I defied Voldemort and his followers and fought for the truth? That I didn't kneel down before Malfoy and purebloods like him? That I dreamt for a better world? Or that I kept an innocent child alive inside me instead of killing him because his father violated me? What is my fault, aunt, what is my fault?" Hermione's chest heaved as she broke into tears finally.

Audré had no answers for the questions the crying woman asked her. She had no words at all. She felt like she was slipping into one of those nightmares where a person can see, feel, hear but can't speak.

"Tell me, aunt what is my fault?" Hermione urged again and pounded helplessly against Audré's chest feebly with one hand.

Audré grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, her vision blurred with tears now, "You have no faults my dear child, you are innocent." She said finally regaining her voice, "You are innocent, Jean. Even with all that happened to you, my dear, you are still innocent. Draco never succeeded in robbing you off your innocence. Never." She declared fervently recovering her earlier self, "You passed your innocence to Adrian that day and protected him from all harms that the Malfoy blood can produce. That is the very reason why Adrian behaves more like his mother though he looks completely like his father. You have protected him with your innocence, your love and your sacrifices. You have protected him from being a true Malfoy, Jean. And I promise to you, my dear, that no matter what happens, me and my family will never leave you or let any harm befall upon you." She said firmly.

"What more harm is there to befall upon me, aunt?" Hermione asked, her voice tired as her head slipped on Audré's lap, "I am married to my violator. I lost the man I loved and we are being forced to live with the perpetrator. What else can happen to us now? The worst is already here. Do you know Fleur doesn't even know that I am married to Draco Malfoy now? She is expecting her second child and mother Apolline didn't tell her about me because it will distress her so much that she might lose the child." She said turning sideways and closing her eyes. "I am tired now, aunt. I am tired of losing those I love, hiding from Malfoys, fighting my fears for him. I am tired of lying to friends about this cursed marriage. I am tired of waking up from sleep after a nightmare. I am very tired…I am very tired….. I just want to sleep in my Mum's lap and wake up….wake up to see that I am eleven again….that I can start over my life….that I can be what I want to be….that I can marry the man I love, be it Ron or Alexis…." She trailed off and stirred feebly on Audré's lap.

Audré stroked Hermione's hair as she talked to herself and slowly drifted into sleep.

"Narcissa Malfoy gave me a brooch on Saturday saying that she wanted to express gratitude… because I saved her bigot son from dying during the battle of Hogwarts…I just went to her suite to return her the potion she sent through you….. I told her that I don't want it or her generosity….. but she said it was a gift from one mother to another mother…..so I accepted it like a fool….I don't need it anymore, aunt Audré…..I would rather suffer from nightmares than take something she made….she is Draco Malfoy's mother….and I don't want anything that has Malfoy name on it…..it is on the kitchen cabinet downstairs aunt….please take it and give it back to her…..tell her that I don't need it anymore…the brooch is in the drawer in the closet…..take that too and throw it on her face….."

"I'll take the potion back to her, dear Jean, if that is what you wish but I won't take back the brooch. Not because Narcissa gave it to you." Audré said gently caressing Hermione's cheek now, who curled up on bed with her head on Audré's lap, "It is a Geccemp. Something that your goblin boss has made and I don't think you should have any problem in keeping something that the amiable boss of yours created."

"Geccemp made it?" Hermione asked her softly, "Then I'll keep it. Geccemp had always been very kind to me." She said sleepily.

"Go to sleep dear, I promise you won't suffer from nightmares tonight." Audré pledged and gently ran his fingers through Hermione's brown curls.

"Hmmm…. I want to sleep…I want …to…..sleep….mum…" Hermione's breathing became heavier and Audré closed her eyes to summon her magic that she would voice through her lullaby.

She had used it on Draco when she found out that he couldn't sleep from Astoria and Scorpius's memories; she had used it on her husband when he couldn't sleep from active night terrors; she had used it on her children when they would wake up from a nightmare; now she would summon her inner magic and pour her soul in the words that made the Muggle song a magical lullaby, one that never failed her:

Precious baby, sweetly sleep  
Sleep in peace  
Sleep in comfort, slumber deep  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
Close your eyes my darling one  
'Til the new day has begun  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
I will rock you, rock you, rock you  
Sleep in peace 'til day has come  
Darling, darling, little one!

Every single word that escaped her lips was blessed with the magic she imbibed in them.

'Let Jean sleep in peace….let Jean sleep in peace…..let Jean sleep in peace…..' she chanted inher mind and sang the song until finally Hermione was in deep sleep.

Audré summoned a pillow and placed it under the tired woman's head before carefully getting up from the bed. Then she unlocked the door and proceeded to leave the room only to find Adrian standing on the threshold, staring at her with wide grey eyes.

"Why is Mama sleeping?" he asked peeping inside their bedroom and noticing Hermione's sleeping form on their bed.

Audré knelt down before the small boy, "Mama is tired, dear Adrian." she said earnestly, "Don't disturb her now." she warned him.

"Can I give her a kiss?" Adrian asked eyeing his mother, "I won't disturb her." He promised.

Audré nodded and watched as Adrian entered their room silently, walked over to his sleeping mother and placed a very tender kiss in her cheek. He came back immediately, careful not to wake up Hermione.

"Mama's cheek was wet." He whispered to Audré as she closed the door of their room, "Mama was crying. I know she cries sometimes." He commented honestly and unable control herself, Audré took the little boy in her arms.

"How do you know that?" she asked, astonished at the child's observation power.

"I know. I have seen Mama." Adrian said, his grey eyes full of uncensored sadness, "Mama even cried in our bathroom once before we went to Brussels. I saw her when grandma Apolline took her out. She was wet and shaking from cold. Grandma didn't tell me why Mama cried like that. It took her some time to calm down and then we went to bed early that night. I think Mama is sad about her Mama and Papa. They live in Australia, you know." He said knowledgably.

Audré preferred not to comment on that and took the boy to the next bedroom where Gabrielle and Lillian were chatting animatedly.

"Lillian, Gabrielle, Jean is tired and sleeping right now." she addressed the young ladies who immediately turned their attention to Audré, "Please take care of Adrian and make sure he takes his dinner and all his medicinal potions." She instructed them who nodded, "I need to straighten up some facts with someone." She said to their questioning look.

Draco was going to pay dearly for his little fun trip.

•••••

The door of Draco's suite burst open and he strode in purposefully.

The fateful encounter with his wife in the restaurant had opened some new windows in his thoughts regarding her and Draco had apparated right away to his uncle's Château to verify his suspicions.

He passed the sitting room, leaving his book bag on the floor and entered his bedroom, aiming for the elaborately curved iron safe where he kept all his important documents under a good Locking Spell.

Upon opening it with the appropriate counter incantation, his pale, long fingered hands reached inside and after a moment's fumbling he found what he was looking for: the inventory of his Gringotts vault in France.

He unrolled the parchment once again and scanned it's contents; only this time he didn't pay notice to the actual items, rather the writing.

The neat small curved writing that described each item now looked vaguely familiar and he knew to whom they belonged – Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker Hermione Jean Granger: the person, who most probably curse broke his vault and most definitely made this inventory.

He racked his brain for any memory that might involve Gringotts Britain goblin Gobtok informing him specifically about who would curse break his vault but found none. The only thing he could remember was Gobtok telling him that the key to their vault had been handed to the French Head Goblin Geccemp who had given it to his best Curse Breaker.

'That must be Granger!' Draco thought and placed the parchment on his reading table before smoothing it to closely scrutinize the writing and the details.

'Only the Curse Breakers can know such details about our vault.' He murmured softly, reading the list.

There was no doubt in his mind that Hermione Granger had Curse Broken the Malfoy family vault.

With that realization came the memory of the day he had received that inventory. He remembered asking the French Head Goblin whether or not the Chief Curse Breaker was a pureblood.

Unnoticed by even himself, Draco bit his tongue when it dawned upon him that what a horrible blunder it might have sounded to those who were present with him at that day, notably his cousin Julian. There was no doubt in his mind as to why his cousins treated him cautiously when it came to the issue of blood status: they knew and believed that he, Draco Malfoy was a spoiled bigot.

Draco stood motionless, considering the irony of it all: the Muggleborn witch he had taunted, despised and violated had curse broken his pureblood family vault.

Until now Draco had striven to prove that he believed in the pureblood dogma that was passed to him by his parents. He had even looked down upon those who didn't share his beliefs. But today, almost a week after Hermione Granger had injured herself for their son Adrian, it had lost it's remaining appeal.

Draco loosened his neck tie and lied down on his bed, still fully dressed as his contemplated over the events of the past one month.

_Hermione Granger knew that he was in Paris. She had curse broken his vault._

_Then why didn't she marry Alexis Delacour right away?_

_Did she think that he would never come to know about his son?_

_Well that had been a wrong speculation since he did discover his only living son._

_Did she think that she should better fool around with the Delacour boy for a bit long and enjoy her freedom too?_

_But Hermione Granger was not that type of woman – this much he was sure about. Besides, Alexis Delacour hadn't accompanied her and Adrian to Brussels. She hadn't even mentioned him once during the conversations he had overheard under Disillusionment Charm._

That brought him to one plain conclusion: Alexis Delacour had proposed her after she came back from Brussels.

And she had accepted it!

Draco was suddenly feeling extremely annoyed.

He took off his tie and reached for the old fashioned radio that he kept on his nightstand. The listening device had been transfigured to it for safety measures and he had even added a recording option to listen to the relayed conversation when he came back from Sorbonne. He turned on the knob and waited as the magical listening device was guaranteed to convey to him what was happening inside the Fideliused quarter.'

Adrian's tender sweet voice filled his room and Draco listened to it, running his finger over the radio, as if it was his little son.

""_One day Miffy went to a gallery."_

"_She enjoyed looking at all the works of art." _

Draco would bet his right arm that his son was reading the story from his books and there were high probability that his rabbit was sitting beside him too.

Surely enough his son showed the pet rabbit an illustration from the book he was reading.

Draco was sure that he would buy all the Miffy, Piffy, Siffy, Riffy, Kiffy and all the other 'iffy's in the world for his son just to listen to his enchanting voice for the rest of his life.

He turned sideways, placed his head on his arm and carefully listened to the story.

'Miffy is one hell of a lucky rabbit!' he thought, melancholic at the idea that his son loved Miffy more than he loved his father, and sighed.

Draco closed his eyes and pictured his son in his mind.

'_Adrian was sitting on a table, cross legged like he did always, holding his book in one hand and talking to his rabbit occasionally in between his reading.'_

Even in his mind Draco admired the adorable sight.

His five and a half year son was definitely the most innocent being alive to walk on this planet. Everything about him was pure and praiseworthy – his looks, manners, behaviour, skills, character – every single trait.

And his smell. That peach and honeysuckle.

Draco's hand automatically reached for the small white shirt he always carried in his pocket with him wherever he went. He had shrunken it so as to carry it easily and put a Stasis Spell on it to preserve his son's enticing smell.

He brought to his nose and inhaled deeply.

'My son! My Adrian!'

'You have no idea how much your father loves you!'

In his musings Draco didn't notice when Hermione's voice joined his son and aunt Audré's. he hardly paid attention to their conversation which encompassed around some chocolate truffles. Then Hermione said something to his aunt and Draco was suddenly alert.

"The pureblood bastard is stalking me."

"How do you know that?" his aunt Audré asked sharply.

"I saw him." Hermione's voice replied, "The German Chief Curse Breaker Günther Amadeus is visiting French Gringotts and he would be staying here for a week. Today we talked about cursed diamonds and at lunch time he offered to take me to lunch. I accepted and we went for a simple lunch in one of the restaurants at Ruelle les Halles. No sooner have we taken seats he… the bastard was standing before us and sneering at me. He even called me 'dear wife'! Can you believe that, aunt Audré? Do you what he did next? He took the seat just beside me and continued sitting there with us till the end."

"Jean, you are tired now. Let's talk about this later." Audré's voice said from radio, "Draco has clearly crossed his limits and he needs to be taught a little lesson. But you, my dear, don't burden your soul with his thoughts. I am here and I'll take care of him." She said in a soothing voice and Draco involuntarily shuddered.

'Damn! Damn! Damn!' he cursed under breath, stood up and started pacing his room.

What an absolute fool he had been! In his fit of rage he had completely forgotten that Hermione would inform about it to his aunt.

'Now you did it, didn't you Draco Slytherin Malfoy?' he asked himself sarcastically, 'Even a first year Hufflepuff would be smart enough to have foreseen that. I have a lunch with Apolline Delacour tomorrow and all I need now is aunt Audré coming to my room and calling it off.' He thought angrily.

But his anger was suddenly replaced by pure horror when Hermione's next words hit him.

"_You are tight aunt Audré, I am tired."_ She said in a defeated voice, _"I am sick of this life and the games it is playing with me. I am tired of the monopoly the Malfoys have over my life and Adrian. I declare it now, clear and loud – Hermione Jean Granger, you are tired."_

"_Do you have any idea, aunt what I went through when he tortured me like that?"_

"_Do you know that I still feel his … thing inside me when I see him?" _

"_Do you know that how brutally he beat me before he took my innocence?" _

"_It was as if I was some kind of wild animal! As if being a Muggleborn was such a huge crime that I was fit for nothing except for being beaten and …. violated on a cold dungeon floor! It was humiliating beyond any kind of description. It was so painful that no word could ever express. It was…. "_

Draco stood there, transfixed and listened as she broke into tears. But it was nothing compared to what he heard next:

"_It was during the war and we were at a run. You can't imagine how difficult it is to hide when everyone is after your blood; especially if you are Harry Potter's friends. I was more special because I am a Muggleborn. The ministry even opened a 'Muggleborn Registration Commission' to track down 'filths' like us. I saw it when we visited the Ministry for a special locket."_ He heard Hermione choked over her tears.

"_We saw the tortures those Death Eaters were inflicting on everyone and the only way to stop it was finishing Voldemort once and for all. Harry, Ron and I were more concerned with Voldemort than anything else and I was trying to forget that humiliation so badly that I didn't pay attention to myself. I didn't even notice that I have missed periods for two monthes. When it finally came to my head, my first thought was maybe it was because of stress and malnutrition that we all went through during our hiding. It was Fleur who suggested me to do a pregnancy check and….." _

"…_. and it came out positive." _

Draco closed his eyes in horror.

"_You don't know how it felt when I realized that I carrying a child when I was no older a child myself. It destroyed all my dreams – the dreams of my career in the Ministry or at Hogwarts, the dreams of my life with the man I loved - Ron and my friends- Harry, Luna, Neville. It destroyed everything. I couldn't even go and seek justice because the post–war Ministry was in complete mayhem. Everyplace was infiltrated with Voldemort's supporters – visible and invisible. The Wizengamot was also full of his silent supporters and I was sure that should I sue a case against Draco Malfoy, his family would buy the justice with their filthy gold saying that their precious son was under Imperius or that Dark Lord had threatened to kill him should he not violate me first. It would not be difficult for them to sum up good number of alibis since Voldemort was using their wretched manor as a base at that time and in no time Draco Malfoy would be declared not guilty for his crime. On the other hand my innocent child would be subjected to taunts of being a bastard half-blood Malfoy for the rest of his life; that too if he survived first, because I am pretty sure Lucius Malfoy would have killed him in the first place."_

Knowing his father Lucius Malfoy, Draco was sure he would have killed Adrian. As for using Imperius curse to prove him not guilty he was certain that it would have been done too since his family used the same excuse after Dark Lord's first downfall: that they had been under Imperius.

"_So I sacrificed the idea of justice and decided to save the innocent life that was growing inside me. I first planned to go to Australia, where my parents are still living but when Fleur told me that seeing me tortured and with a child would hurt them immensely, so I decided to keep them away from my own sufferings. I took Fleur's offer to come and live with her family in France. Imagine aunt Audré, I was only nineteen then, with a child and in a foreign country with a completely unknown family." Hermione sniffed and wiped her tears, "I enrolled myself in Beauxbatons, continued my studies there while I was heavily pregnant and gave birth to Adrian in the middle of my winter term."_

Draco didn't know whether he could feel, smell, talk, see or use any of his senses anymore. He was so overwhelmed that all he could register about his senses was that he still capable of hearing.

"_You have no idea what sort of pains I had to endure throughout my pregnancy. That blasted Cruciatus was coursing through my veins and it crippled me sometimes. But I couldn't even take proper Pain Relievers for the fear of hurting the child growing inside me. I have read books on it and most of the strong pain killers had teratogenic effects on the child meaning the baby will have some sort of physical disfigurations when he is born. They can even be mentally retarded. So I again sacrificed my own physical well-being and tolerated the occasional attack of excruciating pains. Most of them occurred at night and I would lie down, clench my teeth and wait for it to pass, all the while praying that my child remains safe inside me." Hermione's eyes were shining with tears when she looked up at Audré and somehow Audré noticed that she was crying with her in unison, "When I was at Beauxbatons most of the mornings I couldn't eat anything at all. But I forced myself to eat because Adrian needed food to grow up. I couldn't walk without being breathless first but I walked to reach my classes because I wanted to finish my graduation with the regular batches so that I can get a decent job. I couldn't study properly sometimes without wincing in pain when Adrian kicked inside me but I finished my homeworks nonetheless because I didn't want to use my pregnancy as an excuse for unfinished homeworks. I tortured my body aunt, I tortured myself so as not to be pitied and so that I can give my child a decent and respectful life. I didn't even date anyone for six long years until Alexis came in. I was fearful that any man I dated would not be good and kind enough with my son and discarded any idea of romantic involvement with anyone. I made a life around Adrian and I was happy with him until….that bastard came in again and took away everything."_

Hermione was crying again.

"_What have I done to deserve this life aunt? What is my fault? That I am a filthy little Mudblood? That my father is not a rich pureblood? That I don't have Gringotts vault full of gold and galleons? That I defied Voldemort and his followers and fought for the truth? That I didn't kneel down before Malfoy and purebloods like him? That I dreamt for a better world? Or that I kept an innocent child alive inside me instead of killing him because his father violated me? What is my fault, aunt, what is fault?" _

Unable to listen anymore Draco simply moved woodenly to his bathroom and opened to door with a trembling hand.

Then he was suddenly standing before the mirror.

The reflection that looked back at him was paler than a ghost.

Then it shifted before his eyes and another person appeared: an arrogant man with a cruel smirk across his handsome face.

"Feeling sorry, are we Draco Malfoy?" he mocked Draco, "But she was a good play. I guess you enjoyed her body immensely." He said with a wicked grin.

Before he knew what had happened, Draco hit the mirror barehanded and smashed it into tiny pieces, it's sharp shards creating deep gashes into his already bandaged hand.

"I hate you." He said through gritted teeth, "I hate you." He hissed.

'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.' Draco continued chanting it in inside his head and kept hitting the broken mirror, completely ignoring the sharp pain that was shooting from his bloodied hand.

•••••

Audré looked at the names on the list. The first name would be her first target.

She had left a peacefully sleeping Hermione and a sober looking Adrian with Gabrielle and Lillian in their quarter. From there her destination had been Morpheus's study. Next it would be her nephew Draco's suite and then it would be Château d'If – the Wizarding prison.

Time had come for Draco to be left a warning for his deeds.

Her nephew's suite door was ajar when Audré reached there.

Upon entering she sensed a foreboding silence that wrapped the entire suite.

A tap was open in the bathroom and the sound of running water reached her cautious ears.

Without a seconds delay Audré approached it and found her nephew sitting on the edge of the marble bathtub, his face hidden behind his hands.

Blood was trickling from his already injured right hand and the bathroom mirror was smashed which littered the marble floor.

"Has the mirror offended you by any possible means?" Audré asked casually to her nephew who jerked his head up, "Here, let me see." She offered and took his bloodied hand, "It won't do good if you lose too much of your pure blood, Draco." She said before healing the cuts neatly with magic.

"It's my blood and therefore my decision whether or not I should shed it." Draco said before withdrawing his now fully healed hand, "Is there any reason you are here, aunt?" he asked her sourly.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to help me in my case against the Rochés." Audré replied lightly, watching as the broken shards flew back to join the mirror, "I am going to meet a very important person this evening. If you wish, you can come." She said and turned to leave.

She was on the threshold of the bathroom when her nephew asked her what she had been waiting for:

"Where?"

Feeling satisfied, Audré answered, "Château d'If."

A prolonged silence followed her declaration and then she heard her nephew stand up with a sigh.

"Please wait in my sitting room aunt Audré, while I wash my face and prepare for the journey."

Audré did as she was told and within fifteen minutes her nephew joined her in the sitting room, fully dressed in travelling cloak.

The Château-fortress in question was located on the island of 'If' about a mile offshore in the Bay of Marseille in southeastern France. When she apparated there with Draco, it was already night. The outline of the ominous fortress could be seen as a small dot from where they were standing near the deserted shoreline.

Draco had been silent throughout their journey.

"Anything troubling my dear nephew?" Audré enquired, scanning the foamy sea for the boat that would be taking them to the Wizarding prison.

Draco shook his head in response, preferring not to talk at this stage. Audré noticed that he looked decidedly lost in his thoughts.

'That's even better.' she thought smugly, 'That way my words will have deep impact on him.'

The boat that was supposed to take them to the Wizarding prison arrived with two heavily dressed wizard guards on board. Audré noticed that even in his lost state Draco helped his aunt to get on board and climbed into the boat after her.

The journey was exceptionally silent. Except for the occasional query of the French Wizarding prison guards on whom they wished to meet, there was no talk among the occupants of the boat which swayed sideways in rhythm with the tide of the sea underneath.

When they finally reached their destination, Audré was again helped by her nephew to climb up the cliff upon which the fortress was situated. The three storied, almost square Château was flanked on three sides by three large watch towers that were under the control of Dementors. With their formidable appearance and foul rotting smell, they cast an air of despair around them.

The wizards that were accompanying Audré immediately conjured their Patronuses and guided them through the Iron Gate that barred the opening of the actual fortress.

Remembering that her nephew was still inept at conjuring his own Patronus, Audré decided not to jibe him for that now. There were more pressing issues that needed to be dealt with.

"Visitors to meet 'Le Pasteur' have arrived." The guards announced to the jailor who was a tough looking burly man.

"This way please." The jailor said shortly, scrutinizing the lady and the young man and led them through the dimly lit stone corridor.

"I never thought that he would be allowed any visitors, Madame." The man commented after sometime as the turned a corner, "We have been instructed strictly on that; no visitors for Le Pasteur." He declared.

"I have official permission from the Minister himself. You can check it if you have any doubts." Audré said confidently keeping up with the man as they started descending a series of stone stairs.

The man however didn't show any signs of wanting to check the papers. Apparently he was satisfied about their identity and Audré was pleased with it.

After ten minutes of relentless walking, Audré and her nephew, who had been silent throughout the journey, were brought before a roughly hewn dungeon cell that stank heavily of sea weed.

"This is his cell." The jailor declared bitterly, "I'll be standing outside while you talk to him. He has been notified of your visit and warned adequately about the possible implications should he try to attack you or your companion." He informed them.

Audré gave the jailor a curt nod and proceeded to enter the now opened gate but found Draco barring her way.

"I'll go first, aunt." he said solemnly and without giving her a chance to protest entered the cell.

Feeling something was gravely wrong with her nephew's attitude this evening, Audré followed him silently into the cell that was lit by only one candle.

The man who was sitting on the haystack bed was almost cachectic. His emaciated hands were scratching his overgrown wild beard noisily.

"Enchante." He said in a voice that sounded raspy from prolonged disuse, "How can Le Pasteur help the honourable Madame Chombrun Malfoy?" he asked with a mock smile that was evident even in candle light.

Audré threw the morning of the newspaper she had brought from Château at the man who took it silently and leaned forward to scan the first page.

"Ah…. Newspaper. I have not seen one in many years." He said longingly.

Audré observed his face and with immense satisfaction noted that his features turned hard when he noticed Augustus Rochés's enlarged photo on the front page.

"Rochés has been arrested? In 'attempt to murder' charges?" he asked her, reading the news hungrily.

"You read the news correctly." Audré replied, "I am pleased that years of confinement has not robbed you off your reading ability." She remarked.

The man didn't comment on her jibe. He completed reading the news, scanned other pages and looked up at them.

"What do you want from me?" he asked Audré calmly.

"Please sit down, aunt." Audré heard Draco requesting her, pointing at a pair of chairs he had conjured. She took one without protest and turned her eyes to the prisoner who was eyeing Draco's wand intensely.

"You know what I want Le Pasteur. It was clearly written on that news that I will be fighting the trial against the Rochés on behalf of the ministry and you being the right hand man of Rochés before he put you into this jail surely assessed why I am here." She said evenly.

"You want information on him." Pasteur stated with an indignant smirk, "But why should I give you that? You and your Order were my enemy too and I am pretty sure you rejoiced when I was arrested and thrown into this prison." He said bitterly, "What happened all of a sudden that you changed your strategy? Why do you need Le Pasteur now?" he asked maliciously.

Audré lifted her chin in indignation and cast the man before her a very smug look, "You are wrong Pasteur." She said, "Audré Chombrun Malfoy was not born to need something from the likes of you." She said proudly, "It is you who need me, Pasteur. Because very soon Rochés followers will know that you can impose threat on their master and they will kill you inside this dark prison. Don't delude yourself thinking that you are safe here. What if one of the Dementors sneaked inside and performed a secret Kiss?" she asked with a smirk, "So you would better think it twice before you turn down my offer." With that she stood up and proceeded to leave the cell.

"Very well." Le Pasteur called from behind and Audré turned, "I will consider your offer. But before that I need certain arrangements as a proof that you can be trusted." He said loftily.

"How about a nice death bed?" Audré offered sarcastically.

"I want better food, a personal loo and a fireplace in my cell." Pasteur said unabashedly, "If I am to help the minister, the minister is to help me too." he arched an eyebrow.

"I'll notify the ministry about it and see what they can do, Pasteur. Until then, save your soul from the Dementors." Audré said arrogantly and finally left the cell with Draco in tow.

Once again they were led to the main entrance by the jailor who seemed quite satisfied with way Audré had handled their prisoner. Upon reaching the entrance Audré stopped her silent nephew from proceeding any further.

He gave her a surprised look, silently asking why she had prevented him from going out of the fortress.

"Did you like the cell Pasteur was living in, Draco?" Audré finally delivered the shell she was holding back, "I guess it will be small for you but it will do for the time being." She mocked.

"Care to explain what you are talking about aunt?" Draco asked her coldly.

"I don't think you need any explanation, dear nephew." Audré gave him a sickly sweet smile, all the while eyeing the guards who were waiting to take them outside to their boat, "I will simply charge you with violence against your wife and that is enough to earn you a good ten years here. But the irony is that the ministry will pass Adrian's guardianship to his godparents in that case and the boy will be doomed for the rest of the life, away from his mother." She said albeit sadly, "Stalk Hermione Jean Granger again, Draco Lucius Malfoy and I swear you will be in big trouble." She said fiercely.

Draco was silent.

Audré motioned the guards that they were ready to leave now and the guards complied immediately as they guided them again through the watch towers and onto the waiting boat.

Her nephew didn't speak throughout their journey by boat. When he finally opened his mouth, they had reached the shores safely.

"She loves Alexis Delacour." Draco declared.

"So what?" Audré shrugged, "That doesn't give you the rights to follow her."

"I wasn't following her, aunt." Draco said solemnly, "I was at Les Halles with one of my classmates when I saw her with a stranger. So I thought I should investigate the matter."

"Or better say that you were checking whether she was with Alexis Delacour?" Audré corrected him, "If you are really jealous about that Draco, I suggest that you be a man first and then approach her." She said poking Draco's chest with a finger, "And for that you need her forgiveness which you so rightfully declared that you will obtain just last Thursday. Or have you forgotten it already?" she asked mischievously.

"No," Draco replied calmly, "I am currently working on it. I have a lunch with Apolline Delacour tomorrow."

"Big deal!" Audré mocked him, "Let's see if you come out alive after you meet her." She added.

"Aunt, I still have until Friday." Her nephew reminded her.

"So you have dear nephew and pray that you really succeed by then." Audré said before she grabbed Draco's hand for them to apparate back to their Château.

Her nephew silently left for his room once they apparated inside the protective perimeters. Audré kept observing his retreating form and a small smile appeared in her lips.

'This is going to be interesting watching Draco die trying.'

Because neither Hermione nor Apolline was going to give up so easily.

•••••

The day had been long for Draco.

First his class in Sorbonne. Then his encounter with Hermione in Les Halles followed by the conversation he had overheard through the listening device. Lastly, his trip to Château d'If which ended with his aunt's threat.

But somehow he didn't feel tired at all. On the contrary he was more amped than usual.

The night time broom ride through the extensive grounds of his uncle's Château was being very helpful. It was helping him to think over the matter more fully.

If previously he had thought that he knew nothing about his son, it was nothing compared to the feeling he was having now.

He knew 'absolutely' nothing about his wife too.

He didn't know that she was the Gringotts Chief Curse Breaker.

Most importantly he didn't even know how his only living son was born.

The lack of knowledge on his part was making him a complete stranger to them.

He knew nothing, knows nothing and there was very little chance that he will know anything substantial should he not take crucial steps now.

He had planned on his lunch with Apolline to be a way to close the gaps. But now it seemed that he should consider it under different lights.

Light conversation was not his cup of tea anymore.

Draco sped up his broom and passed through one of the loops erected on the private Quidditch pitch.

There was only one way forward.

And he would tread it no matter what happened.

•••••

Hermione woke up feeling very calm and well rested on Tuesday morning.

Memories of previous evening flooded her immediately and she suddenly felt ashamed for breaking down like that before Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

She had promised her of a nightmare free sleep and sang her a lullaby which miraculously had done it's intended job.

She had not slept like this for a very long time.

Renewed with vigour and determination Hermione left her bed after glancing at her sleeping son.

As always the balcony was quiet and peaceful aside from the new occupant, her pet dove Gwyn who was cooing.

Hermione reached forward and took the white bird in her hand. It cooed softly at her.

"Coooo….cooooo….." she mimicked the bird happily, "You are so cute Gwyn." She said fondly.

She stroked it's plumage delicately, "Do you want more safflower seeds, Gwyn?" she asked her bird noticing her flat perch, "I am sorry that I can't give you much attention. You must be missing your friends at dovecote." She said apologetically.

Feeling that she could do with an early morning walk with her dove, Hermione left the bedroom and soon started for the path that would led her to the dovecote.

Her inner peace was helping her make up her mind over one issue that had disturbed her immensely the previous evening.

She was going to hex Draco Malfoy into oblivion should he try to follow her again.

•••••

When Draco came out from his lecture class on International Business Law on Tuesday afternoon his head was full of thoughts and speculations on his upcoming lunch with Apolline Delacour. The conversation he had overheard the previous evening was occupying a large part of his mind and he was weighing his chances against the Delacour matriarch now.

'Will she agree to give me what I want?' he asked himself for the thousandth time and walked towards the staircase that would lead him to the Wizarding part of the campus.

His mind whirling with numerous possibilities as to where their conversation could go wrong and what should be his attitude towards the woman he would be meeting in two hours, Draco settled down under the willow tree he was partial to and leaned against the trunk.

'She won't give it to me.'

'I will offer her anything in return.'

'Apolline Delacour isn't just anybody. I can't buy her with money.'

'I have rights to get them, I am Adrian's father.'

'That is not going to be a pretty convincing excuse for her.'

Someone threw a roll of parchment on his lap and startled, Draco looked down at it.

"Still brooding over how to convince your wife? Or is it her mother this time?" Dominique's carefree voice asked him as he settled down beside him and arched an eyebrow at his direction.

Draco was astonished at Dominique's inborn ability to guess what was going on his mind every time they had met in past few days. The man was intelligent, sported good sense of humour and could device small but effective plans – the ideal criteria of a good Slytherin. He was sure had Dominique been a Hogwarts student, he would have ended in the House of Salazar Slytherin.

"What made you think I would be thinking about my mother-in-law?" Draco asked his classmate, slightly amazed that he addressed Apolline Delacour as his 'mother-in-law' without any hesitation at all.

"That means I was right on my observation, you were indeed thinking about her." Dominique proclaimed with a mischievous smile, "Well, mother-in-laws are tougher to handle when it comes to your wife or girlfriend, you know Draco. They constantly nag about their daughter's future, safety, clothes, jewelry, career, money, this and that and what not." He threw his hands in air in apparent irritation, "They are always bargaining like a pair of quarrelling cats over what will her daughter will get if she marries you."

Draco was strongly reminded of her ex-mother-in-law Mrs. Greengrass. She too liked to nag about Astoria though she knew that Draco was taking good care of his wife.

"Looks like you have plenty of pleasant experiences with your mother-in-law!" he commented on Dominique's apparent annoyance, "You didn't say you are married. Or are you having an extra-marital affair with the woman you call your girlfriend?" he winked at the man wickedly.

"Hm!" Dominique curled his lips, "I can barely manage to have one woman and you are talking about two! As if I was born with a golden spoon in my mouth like you were." He retorted and settled against the trunk of the willow tree, "I am not a wealthy man, Draco. My father is a shopkeeper and my mother is a school teacher. We don't have a fortune to spend on my education. Besides, I have two younger sisters to look after. So there is no way I can get married until I am well established. That's the reason I can't get married now." he said looking serious, "But fortunately my girlfriend understands my situation and supports me. But her mother is always telling her to choose another guy, someone with more money and stability. Someone who can provide her with all her needs. Not a half-blood half-bankrupt wizard like me." He said dejectedly.

"You are a half-blood?" Draco asked, his eyes almost popping out in surprise, "You are a half-blood?" he repeated.

Dominique frowned at him, "Why? Do you have any problem with half-bloods?" he asked back narrowing his eyes.

Draco didn't know why he shook his head, "No. Not anymore." He said after some time.

"Not anymore." Dominique quoted him, "That means you had problem with them once. Didn't you Draco Malfoy?" he asked sarcastically, "I know about you and your precious pureblood family. They were Dark Lord's followers, weren't they? Even in France, people know about your notorious family reputation. Don't think you are above others just because you have pure blood running through you veins and we don't." he said vehemently and looked away.

Draco didn't know what to say in response. The old Draco in him would have called the man a 'half-blood riffraff' and ridiculed him for chastising him, a pureblood wizard whose family had lived from tenth century. But another Draco inside him stopped that voice and he gave Dominique a simple nudge with his elbow.

"What's this?" he asked him casually unrolling the parchment Dominique had thrown on his lap earlier, "Quidditch try-out? Here? In Sorbonne?" he asked scanning the contents.

His companion looked back at him, looking both amused and irritated, "Did you even read the brochure on Sorbonne when you enrolled here or did you just walked into the interview board without any prior knowledge on the institution you will be studying?" he asked with a dubious look and snatched the roll of parchment from Draco.

Remembering his interview with the Principal which he actually faced with his aunt Audré, Draco preferred to ignore the jibe and scoffed at his companion, "What is so special about the brochure?" he asked back indignantly.

"Because it was clearly written on that 'special' brochure that Sorbonne has four Quidditch teams. One for each year of our four years Wizarding Law course. That means we have four teams and the parchment that you are holding is an announcement for tryouts for the first year students. So if you are interested you will present yourself on our Quidditch pitch on Friday evening for the post you wish to play." He said as if talking to a four year old and rolled up the parchment again.

"Me and tryout?" Draco asked, suddenly remembering his second year when he was selected as the Seeker of the Slytherin team without any tryout upon his father's generous donation of Nimbus 2001 to the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, "I have never been on a tryout." He said carefully avoiding saying that Malfoys never took part is petty things as tryout.

"You mean you never played Quidditch in your school?" Dominique asked him incredulously.

"Of course I have." Draco retorted firmly, "I was the Seeker of our Slytherin Quidditch team." He said loftily.

It was Dominique's turn to scoff, "Being a Seeker without tryout! That means you must have bought your way in the team." He sneered.

Something in that sentence shook Draco and instead of retorting back angrily he remained silent, trying to discern what it was. Then a female voice said inside his head:

'_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in,'_ said a twelve year old Hermione sharply, _'They got in on pure talent.'_

'_No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood!' _his own twelve year old self spat.

Dominique waved a hand before his eyes and Draco was brought back from his reverie of the first day of their Quidditch practice way back in 1992, "What is it this time? Did someone else tell you about buying your way in?" he taunted him lightly.

Not knowing what to answer Draco rubbed his forehead wearily, "When is the tryout, you said?" he asked Dominique instead.

"Friday evening." Dominique replied observing him carefully, "Anything wrong Draco?" he asked noticing Draco's sudden graveness.

"Nothing….it's nothing." Draco lied smoothly and gave Dominique a confident smile, "So what happened with your girl friend? Did she like the lingerie you gave her?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"Did you really think I was going to give her a lingerie?" Dominique laughed loudly, as if amused by Draco's naïveté, "She will eat me alive if I do something like that." he said with a serious expression, "I would do that only if I want a painful slow death, Draco because no one dares to present Eva Bellamy with a pair of flimsy lingerie." He said mocking imminent death.

Draco blinked twice at Dominique, his brain suddenly frozen, "What is the name of your girlfriend?" he asked quietly, as if the person he was suspecting her to be would hear their conversation.

"Eva Bellamy." Dominique pronounced the name with evident pride and love, "She is really fierce, you know. But I love her that way. Makes her more attractive." He said with a naughty smile, "But her twin brother, an asinine animal lover by the name of Edmound is a complete let down in the name of men folk. The fool would spend hours after animals while his own sister is fiercer than a lioness and a tigress put together."

Remembering their first ever meeting in Tuileries garden when she had snatched Adrian and glared at him, Draco couldn't agree more with Dominique.

'Nice company the Gryffindor princess keeps!' he thought crossly and turned to Dominique.

"Have you told her about me?" he asked Dominique who silently shook his head.

Draco let out a breath of relief. "Listen Dominique, can you do me a favour?" he asked the man who looked lost in thoughts of his formidable girlfriend, "Please don't tell your girlfriend that you know me. Okay?"

Dominique's brows furrowed suspiciously and he gave Draco a questioning look.

"I promise I'll explain it later." Draco held out his hands in surrender, "But for now, just keep quiet about us." He urged Dominique who contemplated his offer and finally nodded curtly.

Feeling assured that his little secret was safe for the time being, Draco checked his wrist watch and noticed that it was quarter past one already.

He had only forty-five minutes before his lunch with Apolline Delacour who had asked him to be present at Eiffel Tower sharp at two o' clock.

Leaping to his feet Draco said a quick goodbye to a still frowning Dominique and hoisted his bag before starting for the apparition point.

He prayed solemnly for his lunch to go well.

Otherwise he would be forced to take extreme measures.

•••••

Gustave Eiffel's iconic wrought iron lattice tower of 1889 located on the Champ de Mars in Paris was Draco's destination for the afternoon and he arrived there precisely at two o' clock, just as he had been instructed by Apolline Delacour. The Delacour matriarch hadn't elaborated her plan for their lunch and feeling apprehensive Draco walked towards the south side of the 324m high imposing tower, carefully scrutinizing the faces of the passers' by for familiar face of Apolline Delacour.

To his surprise he found her quite easily standing at the foot of the tower just under a dark brown elaborated erected canopy that said '_Le Jules Verne'_.

"Bonjour Madame Delacour." Draco greeted the elderly woman as soon as he reached her, "I believe I am not late." He enquired casually.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Draco Malfoy." Apolline greeted back "I believe you are familiar with Muggle lifts?" she asked with a smirk.

That certainly was not the question Draco was expecting in return of his pleasantries but he nodded curtly nonetheless. Making fool of himself over something as petty as Muggle lifts would not do at this stage and he followed Apolline silently who took him through a pair of beautifully decorated doors and then into a Muggle lift that Draco was sure she knew how to operate.

Sure enough when the lift door closed and opened to allow them into a restaurant Draco was convinced that for reasons unknown to him Apolline had chosen a Muggle restaurant for their lunch.

Save for them the place was completely deserted. Only a pair of Muggle waiters was standing in the doorway as if awaiting their arrival and they guided Draco and Apolline to a table that allowed them an unobstructed view of the south side of the Eiffel Tower.

Out of sheer politeness Draco drew a chair for Apolline and she took it with regal and confident air. Next he settled down opposite her with a calm and composed posture, something he wasn't feeling inside him and turned his to admire the view from top.

Before him lay the large public green place of Champ de Mars with occasional old fashioned three or four storied building on either side of the avenue.

"The view is spectacular." He commented lightly, noticing the picturesque greenery.

His companion however, didn't remark.

Feeling that they should start their conversation in some manner Draco straightened his head only to find Apolline Delacour giving him a very thorough look, as if trying to read his mind.

Without a moment's notice he put up his mental shields. There was no way he would let her use Legilimency on him!

"I am a skilled Occlumens, Madame Delacour." He said smugly and narrowed his grey eyes at her thinking that this might stop the little game she was playing.

Apolline didn't even blink when she replied, "I don't need to be a Legilimens to read what is in our mind, Monsieur. French women are born with very good observation power and one look from my part is enough to tell what is happening inside that Slytherin head of yours."

"Really?" Draco smirked, "Tell me then. What is happening inside this Slytherin head of mine?" he tapped his head and challenged.

It was Apolline's turn to smirk and she tilted her head before running her blue eyes over Draco's sitting arrogant form.

"You want something from me." She said slowly, "It is something very personal or precious or something that I most likely will not give you. But you want it anyway and will do anything to obtain it from me."

Draco was astonished at how Apolline had correctly guessed his motives but decided to remain impassive. He gave her a cold smile and tilted his head.

"You remind me of our Divination teacher Professor Trelawney. She used talk just like you, as if she could see through barriers into the future. She called it Inner Eye. Do you have something like that too?" he taunted her lightly.

"You are astonished that I am correct in my assessment, Draco Malfoy. You are just trying to hide your astonishment with all this silly talks." Apolline replied calmly, "As for the Inner Eye, I think every woman need around you need to have a pair of those so that you can't take advantage of their naiveté and innocence to violate them when you want." She said with an arched eyebrow.

Draco closed his eyes and a shuddering breath left his chest.

'This woman was proving to be very difficult.'

Determined to employ his Slytherin skills more he opened his eyes and turned his attention to the Muggle waiter standing beside their table.

"What is in the menu?" he asked the Muggle arrogantly.

"It's half-smoked back of Salmon with Gold Caviar for appetizer; 'Lucien Tendret' style Pate en Croute with crunchy pickled vegetables; Sauteed scallops and cooked cauliflower; Seared sea bass with tender chicory; Truffled shoulder of hare with foie gras; cirus salad and Crispy Tower nut for dessert, Monsiuer and Madame." The waiter announced with a flourish.

Draco dismissed him with a wave of his hands and turned his attention to Apolline who was now watching the streets of Paris from their high table inside the Muggle restaurant.

"You want to know why I brought you here and at this hour? When the whole restaurant seems to be closed since there is no one here except for us." She asked not leaving her eyes from the streets that she was so diligently watching, "The owner of this Muggle restaurant Alain Ducasse happens to be our Muggle neighbor. Gustave and he are a very good terms and we always allowed to come here should we need to dine, even after hours. All we need to do is inform him beforehand about it and the restaurant is ours as long as we want to keep it. as to the second reason why I brought you here after lunch hour is that I want to listen what you have to say so urgently and that too without the hustle and bustle of other diners." She explained evenly, "Now tell me, Malfoy what is it?"

The Muggle waiter arrived precisely at that moment and placed their plates of appetizers. Draco looked at the pieces of salmon and cut a small piece before answering.

"I want to know more about my son Adrian and his mother Hermione Granger." He stated plainly and using his silver forks delivered the piece of fish at it's rightful place: his mouth.

"I am all ears." Apolline offered curtly and started her appetizer.

Draco carefully maneuvered his words before he spoke again.

"I want to see Granger's pregnancy."

Apolline arched an eyebrow mid bite and put down her fork, "You mean you want to see her become pregnant again? With your child?" she scoffed, "I must admit that you don't look that much man to father another child with her." She smirked and took her fork again.

"Do you have doubt on my manhood?" Draco asked sharply, unable to control his temper at her merciless jibes.

Apolline huffed indignantly, "If carrying an overgrown manhood under trousers implies that one is a man than I guess even eunuchs with artificial manhood can be called man too." she commented and finished her appetizer, "It takes more than that to be a man, Draco Malfoy, and you.." she pointed an accusing finger at him, "are certainly not that." she said dismissively.

Draco pushed away his empty plate, his nerves on fire and hands aching to punish the woman sitting before him. But with immense discipline he controlled his rage and took deep breath to calm his mind.

'This woman is making it very difficult indeed.' He thought and decided to take a different approach with her.

"You know very well what I implied when I said I want to see Granger's pregnancy, Madame Delacour." He said evenly, "It must not have missed that excellent pair of your eyes but still if you want me to explain it more fully, I'll do that to." He said with a calm look.

The waiters came and replaced their next course with Pate en Croute.

"I want to see Granger's first pregnancy, when she was with Adrian." Draco elaborated.

Apolline looked down at the Pate before taking an elegant bite from it.

"And how may I help you there?" she asked him lightly preparing her next bite.

Draco took a deep breath to clear his mind. The moment of truth was finally there.

"I want you to give me those memories." He stated clear and loud.

Apolline played with next bite before eating it finally, "Why would you want to see them?" she asked giving Draco a piercing look.

"Because I want to know Adrian from the very beginning." He replied, deciding for the partial truth, "I am his father."

Apolline scoffed in indignation, "Father? You?" she asked finishing her Pate, "I have never heard of a father who violated the mother of the child he rightfully proclaims his heir." She commented, "You are anything but a father, Draco Malfoy. In my opinion you are a mere sperm donor." She opined.

Draco clenched his fists painfully, his knuckles white from force.

"Can we please leave that violation part?" he offered seriously, "It has no relation with what I am asking for Madame Delacour." He stated.

Apolline shook her head, "I beg to differ Monsieur Malfoy. It has every connection with what you want from me. I can't possibly give the memories of a victim's pregnancy to her perpetrator." She said firmly.

"I need those memories, Madame Delacour, I need…" he stopped midsentence when the waiters came to replace their next course, "….I need to know him….them from the very beginning." He urged seriously.

"You know them from very beginning. You were there when Adrian was conceived. You know it very well." Apolline protested and attacked a sautéed scallop, "What else is there to know?"

"I want to know what happened after that. I want to see Adrian growing up. I misses that part." Draco said not touching his plate.

"You are a pervert, Malfoy." Apolline declared with ease, "First you violate an innocent woman to the point that she became pregnant. Now you want to see that abominable pregnancy. You simply disgust me." She said with a grimace.

Draco rolled his eyes.

'What am I supposed to do to make her give me those memories?'

"I am willing to pay any amount for them. Any amount. Just name it." he said in a businessman like manner.

If looks could kill Draco was sure that Apolline's fierce look would have done that without a moment's notice.

"It might be a common practice among you Malfoys to buy and sell their women, Monsieur, but it certainly isn't the same with the Delacours. Have you still not learned that your filthy gold can't buy everything?" she asked him vehemently, "If you are so proud that you can buy everything than why not go and but another heir for the Malfoy throne?"

Cursing under his breath Draco held out his hands in surrender and tried to calm down the furious woman.

"Okay, fine. Any terms that you set. Anything at all." He offered gently, "I'll do anything for those memories." He said in a dead serious manner, "Anything." He repeated.

Apolline considered him with cold demeanor and hot angry eyes.

"Anything?" she repeated after a while.

"Anything." Draco affirmed confidently.

"Think about it, Draco Malfoy. What if you regret it later?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have given it a thorough thinking." Draco stated firmly "I, Draco Malfoy, will do anything to have those memories that concern my son Adrian and my wife Hermione Granger." He swore solemnly.

Apolline's blue eyes twinkled before she held out her hand at Draco's direction.

Feeling unsure what might be the reason of her sudden elation Draco took it before shaking it gently.

"Welcome to inferno, Monsieur Pureblood Malfoy." Apolline sneered at him over their joined hands.


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: In an interview J. K. Rowling told that she used Lycanthotropy as a Wizarding variant of HIV. In a research in 2003, some good anti seras or anti bodies were produced from human volunteers of West Africa which could heal the HIV infection completely. The subjects didn't die or suffer from HIV as an after effect. I used the theme here. I am not an avid fan of Twilight and it's plot line. So there are no similarities between these two stories. Mine is based on fact and pure medical science.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, arya, v-x-y-zz, Grovek26 , happyhoper, Lisa suschenko, ramyfan, AFLover, surugasasa, louisethelibrarian and KyraThePoop and for their kind reviews.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I literally cried when I wrote Hermione's part. : (**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**Road to perdition is a 2002 movie starring Tom Hanks.**_

_**The Chess moves were taken from Donald Bryan and Robert Fischer 1956 game.**_

_**Creepy Carrots is a story book by Aaron Reynolds.**_

_**The German dialogues were taken from websites on German language.**_

_**Dresden Green diamond is a famous 41 carat natural green diamond shown in Dresden castle.**_

_**Hôpital Lariboisière and Gare du Nord were tracked by using the Google map. I even used the 'directions' option to get there.**_

_**Hôpital Lariboisière was found in a article on French hospitals of 19th century. It was established during a cholera outbreak in Paris.**_

_**And the idea for Draco's punishment was taken from Davidson's Principles and Practice of Medicine and Wikipedia.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**This fiction of mine is getting fewer reviews than I expected. So if you can read it, you can surely leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 33: Road to Perdition.**

The beautiful crystal ewer containing the Sleeping Mixture was almost full to the brim, indicating that it hadn't been used much.

Narcissa Malfoy gave it a hopeless look before turning her eyes to her sister-in-law, with whom she was sitting in her parlour.

"I am really sorry, Narcissa, but I didn't want to force Jean to keep something that she doesn't want to." Audré said sincerely.

Narcissa sighed, "Why Audré?" she asked dolefully, "Why did she return it to me now? She seemed to accept it on her own when I gave it to her last Saturday saying that it was a token of my gratitude."

In response, her sister-in-law simply looked away.

Feeling that Audré was trying to hide something from her, Narcissa took her hands in her and pressed them gently, "Audré, please tell me what's wrong." She begged.

"Please, don't ask me that question, Narcissa; I don't want to worsen your relationship with Draco than it already is. That boy is very lonely and if we press him any further he might backfire." She said solemnly, "You, Draco, my children, Jean and Adrian – all of you are my family. I can't destroy one relationship to improve another. Just be contented with this knowledge that Jean has made significant recovery from her sleeping problems in last few days and so she doesn't need it anymore."

Narcissa gave Audré a measured look, "You could have been a good politician, Audré. You speak with honesty and yet sometimes you willfully don't deliver the right information in order to save everyone's skin." She said evenly.

Audré gave her a skeptic smile, "Was that a compliment or a criticism, dear Narcissa?"

"Neither, it was an observation." Narcissa stated calmly.

Audré was just about to reply when the door of the parlour opened and Draco walked in looking jubilant. "Aunt, I just secured my deal with…" he stopped mid sentence noticing his mother's stony face.

Narcissa eyed his son for a fraction of second before turning her head away and heard Audré gave a loud throat clearing cough before speaking.

"Congratulations." She said pompously, "I must admit that I am pleased to find you in one piece. Why not celebrate the occasion of your safe return over some afternoon tea? I am sure both of you can wait here patiently while I go and change into a more comfortable afternoon dress." She offered and stood up, "Sit, Draco." She bid her nephew as she passed him on her way out.

From the corner of her eyes, Narcissa observed as her son occupied the chair just opposite her with an awkward air and directed his gaze to the ewer on the table before them.

"You made the Sleeping Mixture?" it was a statement rather than an actual question as Draco's pale right hand grasped around the crystal ewer and he took it closer to his eyes to examine it.

Narcissa feigned as is she hadn't heard anything at all.

"For Granger?" again it was a statement, as Draco asked her calmly.

Narcissa closed her eyes to show that she wasn't willing to answer any of the questions that might follow. Her son however, looked adamant to make her speak.

"Mother, will you not look at your son for once?" he asked softly, "Will you never speak to me? Are you not the same mother you made the Unbreakable Vow with Snape to save me from the Dark Lord's wrath? Are you not the same mother who lent me your wand during a battle and remained unprotected? Are you not the same mother, who lied to Lord Voldemort, knowing that he might kill you if he found out that Potter wasn't dead?" he asked her relentlessly.

Narcissa fisted her hands and closed her eyes, trying hard to prevent the escape of tears that were threatening to burst out.

"Yes, I am the same mother." She replied trying hard to keep her voice impassive, "I did those because I was a mother then and a mother's first priority is her children. When you were innocent, I protected you with all I ever had." she said plainly, still refusing to look at her son, "But I am a woman first. I can't bargain with my honour over my motherhood. True that some women sell their bodies to earn a living hood for their children and I assure you, even I would have done the same had you been my innocent son, Draco. But what you did in the name of punishment is simply inexcusable. You humiliated a woman for another woman - that is me, in a manner that no woman, mother or not should ever justify on behalf of her son. You humiliated my womanhood that way, Draco, because in order to become a mother one must be a woman first." She said firmly.

"Help me, mother. Please, help me." Was all her son could say in response as he left his seat, passed the table between them and knelt before her, "Please don't leave me alone." He prayed and took Narcissa's hands in his.

Narcissa winced and wriggled her hands free, finally turning to look at her son in the eyes, "Don't touch me." She warned him fiercely, "I don't want to be touched by the likes of you – a violator, a ra…" she broke off, "If there is anything I hate most in the world - it is forced sex. I may be the wife of a Death Eater but I never let your father touch me that way." She said vehemently, "That was the only liberty that I kept for myself, the right to have intimacy when I want it. Of course your father didn't like it very much; sometimes he wanted to take out his frustrations on bed with me but I told him clear and loud that any attempts to do so would make him lose me permanently. When I conceived you, Draco it was not out of some forced relationship between your father and I; it was out of love and mutual consent." She said, her tears finally escaping the confinements of the eyes, "But Adrian! That boy's birth is tainted by your forced presence in it. Where he could have been a fruit of mutual love and respect, he is a mark of hatred and torture over a woman. Do you have any idea what you have done to that innocent child? You took away his right to be born from a loving relationship! You deprived him of a loving family! You made him and his mother suffer for no reason! And you come here to ask for my help?" she spat.

Her son was also tearful when he spoke, "Mother, please don't talk to me like that. I can't take this torment anymore. Please don't go." He begged and stopped Narcissa as she stood up to leave.

Narcissa looked down at the man whose arms were wrapped around her legs in an attempt to prevent her from walking further, "Take off your hands, Draco." She warned.

"No, I won't." her son shook his head, "Tell me that you won't leave me. Tell me!" he insisted stubbornly.

Narcissa leaned back her head and took a deep breath, "What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth, "To choose between a mother and a woman?"

"No. I just want you to assure me that no matter what happens you will never leave me." Her son pledged.

"I will never leave you physically, Draco. But in my mind, I can never accept you as my faithful son again. You too lost your innocence that day you took Granger's. You are, therefore a cursed man for the rest of his life. I know I am partly responsible for this, since it was I who brought you up with notions of pureblood supremacy and I am willing to take the responsibilities. But I'll not take responsibilities of your heinous crime." Narcissa stated firmly, "Now, let go of my legs before Audré returns and finds us in this absurd posture." She bid.

Silently her son unwrapped his arms and stood up before brushing off his tears, "Thank you, mother." He whispered.

Narcissa preferred not to answer and proceeded for the door to leave the parlour when it suddenly opened to let in her sister-in-law who was wearing a pale green afternoon dress.

"You are leaving already, Narcissa?" she asked her with an air of surprise that looked very genuine, but Narcissa had a feeling that she had left them alone on purpose.

"I am having a terrible headache." Narcissa lied smoothly, "I think I could do with a nap." She declared and left the parlour without another word.

•••••

The notice was causing Alexis Delacour a lot of agitation since he received it in the morning.

He had been assigned to keep official contacts with the attorney of the case against Rochés: Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

Official contacts meant him to visit her Château frequently, talk to her about the case and provide her with any information and assistance that she might need. And that was where he was having problem with the official notice signed by the Minister himself.

Why the Minister of Magic had chosen Alexis was beyond him. He was secretly wishing to keep as much distance as civilly possible from that place for two reasons: Jean and Lillian.

Ever since Sunday night dinner, his treacherous mind had wandered to Lillian several times and feeling like a traitor Alexis had rebuked himself for it.

He knew in his mind, he still loved Jean sincerely. He had literally worshipped her and could kiss the place she had walked over without any shame on his part. The woman had touched his heart with her courage, fighting spirit, virtue, knowledge and loving nature. She was all he ever dreamt of, a perfect balance a strong and brave exterior with a soft and compassionate heart. Jean was the love of his life, the light of his soul. After he lost her, Alexis never thought he could feel this way for any other woman in his life ever again.

Then what was this new feeling he was having for this new witch by the name of Lillian, who had suddenly walked into his life? Alexis was ashamed to admit it but his heart beat would quicken, his eyes would close while his breathing became shallow every time Lillian's image was conjured in his mind.

Was it physical attraction? Lillian certainly was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Or was it his attempts get over Jean? How can he even think about getting over Jean?

Jean was, is and will be his love; this much he was sure of.

Alexis slammed the paper weight he was fiddling with unnecessary force and looked at the blasted piece of paper again.

'I am doomed.' Alexis thought sourly and stood up, ready to go to Château de la Grange-Bleanue to enquire about the short visit Audré Chombrun Malfoy paid to Le Pasteur in the Wizarding prison the previous evening.

With a heavy and guilty heart he donned his travelling cloak and left his office to reach the front reception from where he collected his wand. The apparition point had been shifted to one of the heavily guarded balconies where everyone apparating in and out of the ministry was constantly monitored.

The password to breach the Château's anti-apparition ward had been delivered to him along with the official notice and chanting it in his mind, Alexis turned on the spot, all the while imagining the apparition point located at the lush gardens of the official Malfoy Château.

As soon as he apparated there successfully, an extraordinary scene met his eyes.

Two pretty witches, one of them being his own sister Gabrielle, were standing on either sides of a huge chess board. A third elderly witch was sitting on a garden chair watching them play while the knee-length pieces moved by themselves as the two chess players directed their respective pieces to attack and defend each other across the black and white square. The only man in the scene was a five and half year old blonde who was sitting on the table beside the female audience; his legs crossed and his hands stroking a fidgeting rabbit.

It was Adrian who noticed him first.

"Uncle Alexis!" he squealed happily and was about to jump from his table but Audré caught him on the right moment.

"Easy, dear." She advised him, "You still have a plaster." She reminded the overjoyed boy.

Alexis rapidly crossed the distance between them and took Adrian in his strong arms. "Never do that again, Adrian." he warned him gently, "Uncle will be very upset if you get hurt for uncle." He said stroking his silvery curls.

"Okay." Adrian agreed happily, "What did you bring for me uncle?" he enquired like he always did when they used to live under the same roof in Delacour Residence. Alexis had never failed him on those occasions, neither had Gustave, Apolline or anyone who knew that Adrian liked small gifts from his family.

Alexis fumbled inside his robe and took out a book that he had bought with this visit on his mind.

"Uncle bought you a new book." He said before handing it over the happy kid, "It's called 'Creepy Carrots'." He read out the title.

By the looks of him, there was no doubt that Adrian was happy beyond he could express. Alexis had noticed that the small boy had inherited his mother's natural love for books and already had a huge collection of his own considering his small age.

"Creepy Carrots!" Adrian gave his a toothy grin, "I love carrots. Mama says they are good for your eyes." He said excitedly.

Feeling relieved that Adrian was happy with his gift of a new book; Alexis next turned his attention to the Lady of the Château, Audré Chombrun Malfoy.

"Bonsoir, Madame Malfoy." He bowed at her courteously, "I hope I find you all well."

"Bonsoir, Monsieur Delacour." Audré too greeted back most courteously, "We are fine, thank you. Please make yourself comfortable." She offered him a seat beside her.

As Adrian turned the pages of his new book, Alexis took the offered chair and discussed about the issue at hand – le Pasteur. He was surprised when Audré informed him that Pasteur had asked for better food and accommodation.

"It is essential that we keep this man in our hand, Delacour." Audré told him a low voice, "He can be a very important piece in the days to come." She said nodding her chin at the massive chess board.

Alexis understood what she meant by 'piece'. "Okay, Madame Delacour, I'll try my best to convince the minister about Pasteur." He said sincerely, all the keeping his eyes off the chess board and especially Lillian, who was laughing in amusement.

"Gabrielle, I think you should quit now." she advised Alexis's sister who was clearly irritated when her King was smashed by Lillian's Knight.

"Brother." She called him, "Come forward and save your sister's honour." Gabrielle demanded, "Show your chivalry." She said loftily.

"I have works to attend at the ministry." Alexis replied, though his works for the day was already over, "I need to return immediately." he said and stood up to leave.

"What's the use of having a chess player as a brother when he can't help me win?" Gabrielle pouted her lips in anger and Alexis knew he was defeated. He would never let his sisters thinking that he preferred his work over them.

"Very well." He agreed reluctantly, "But just one game on my sister's behalf." He added before walking over to the giant board where Lillian was standing confidently.

"Mademoiselle Lillian," he bowed respectfully to his opponent who bowed back graciously. "Please choose your piece." She appealed.

"White, please." Alexis chose the pieces Gabrielle had chosen previously, "Knight to f3" he said knowing the white always moved first and the King's Knight moved forward before the Bishop's pawn.

"Knight to f6" Lillian commanded her black pieces and it obliged.

"Pawn to c4." Alexis commanded his white pieces.

"Pawn to g6." Lillian ordered.

"Pawn to c3."

"Bishop to g7."

They played across the board and soon Alexis was completely lost in the game.

His opponent was a brilliant player and directed her pieces with ease and confidence. She attacked him mercilessly and Alexis attacked back, but had to undergo substantial losses as most of his crucial pieces were taken one by one.

"King to f1" he said realizing that Lillian was closing a net around his pieces. If he couldn't win, he wouldn't lose either.

"Knight to g3." Lillian commanded.

"King to e1." Alexis urged.

"Bishop to b4." Lillian ordered.

"King to d1."

"Bishop to b3." Lillian followed Alexis's King.

"King to c1."

"Knight to e2."

"King to b1."

"Knight to c3." Lillian's smile was truimphant.

"King to c1." Alexis sighed but smiled internally for preventing Lillian's victory.

"Rook to c2." Lillian declared with a flourish and the game ended.

"Excellent game." Alexis heard Audré clapped and praised them, "It is a draw." She announced, "I must admit, Monsieur Delacour, you are a fine player. Not every player can prevent my daughter from winning her game." She said with a satisfied smile.

"I am please to be of assistance." Alexis said before bowing at his pretty and witty opponent, "But I am afraid, I can't stay any longer." He added.

"Thanks for participating, Monsieur Delacour." Lillian told him with a shiny smile and something inside Alexis' gut clenched tightly.

"You are most welcome for another game, Delacour." Audré said pleasantly, "I would like to see more games such as these."

"Who won uncle?" Adrian asked Alexis curiously as he proceeded to bid him goodbye and kissed him on his cheek.

"We both won." Lillian replied on his stead, "Tell me Adrian, how about you teach me how to draw and I teach you how to play chess?" she offered the boy, who was standing on the table now to reach Alexis's height.

Adrian's grey lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, "It's a good idea. What do you think, Peter?" he asked his pet's opinion who wiggled his nose in response.

"Peter says 'yes'." Adrian declared, correctly interpreting the sign, "Good bye, Uncle Alexis. Give my kiss to grandma and grandpa." He bid.

His heart considerably lighter than it was when he arrived here two hours ago; Alexis nodded and approached the apparition to leave the Château with a thought in his mind:

This witch, whose name was Lillian Chombrun Malfoy was certainly not an ordinary pretty witch.

•••••

"I am really tired of wealthy witches!" Hermione exclaimed in irritation and her German partner Günther Amadeus raised an eyebrow at her, "All they know is how to dig up the famous cursed gems and buy them." She explained at his quizzical look.

Amadeus gave her an amused chuckle, "So you mean you don't like jewelries?" he asked curiously.

"No." Hermione replied, examining the gem that had caused her such annoyance, a purple amethyst, "I detest expensive jewelry and I especially hate rare ones. I have no fascination for such petty things."

"Petty?" Amadeus repeated, looking serious now, "This is petty?" he asked indicating at the gorgeous necklace that lay between them on the table in Hermione's lab.

"Of course it is!" Hermione replied indignantly, "It is not the value of a jewelry that fascinates me, Amadeus, it is the intent with which it was given. You can give me a Knut with your blessings in it and I will prize it like a diamond; whereas you can give me a diamond for some selfish reason of yours and I'll consider it no better than a Knut." She said disdainfully.

"You are a very unusual woman, Madame Granger, you know that?" Amadeus remarked with his characteristic smirk.

Hermione shrugged, "Of course I am. Otherwise I couldn't have ended up here." She pointed at her Chief Curse Breaker's robe.

"What about your arm?" Amadeus asked her, looking at the plaster in Hermione's left forearm, "How did you get hurt like that? Did something happen to you here in Gringotts or someone hurt you at you home?" he asked boldly.

Hermione had been dreading that question from her colleague ever since they met with Draco Malfoy at restaurant. She knew the German man was curious to know why she had been all jumpy in the presence of her husband, something he definitely noticed during the half an hour lunch. If she was correct on her assessment, Amadeus was thinking that Malfoy had beaten the hell out of her and she detested to keep him under such misconception.

"This." Hermione looked down at her plastered arm carelessly, "Well, I broke my arm on purpose." She replied knowing full well the German didn't believe her at all.

"Care to explain, why, Madame?" Amadeus asked sharply, "I hope I am not interfering in your family matters." He added cautiously.

"Of course not." Hermione replied smoothly, "Actually my son broke his arm falling from a broom he was riding at school. He was in a lot of pain when the Mediwitch was making a plaster for him and cried so much that I couldn't tolerate it anymore." She said looking directly at Amadeus's fathomless black eyes to ensure that she was telling the truth, "I broke my arm too so that he doesn't have to suffer alone."

Amadeus sucked in a breath and whistled, "That's just….. I have no words to describe it." He said looking astonished, "Well if I didn't know the kind of woman you are, Madame, I would have said ' das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen!'." He said in fluent German.

"Meaning?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Literally it means 'tell it to your grandmother!' but it is used as a response to unbelievable claims. Like if you say 'I am studying German three hours a day. I'll be fluent in a week. Oh yeah? 'Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen' – tell it to your grandmother, someone who will believe this cock and bull story!" Amadeus explained and Hermione broke into a laugh, "But you have raised a son on your own for five years. I have no doubt that a mother like you can do that." he said genuinely.

"How do you know that I raised Adrian alone?" Hermione asked, her laugh gone, "Who told you?"

"Well, Madame, everyone takes you as an example when they talk about motherhood. Geccemp was very proud when he told me how you have managed your job perfectly while raising a child single handedly and I must admit that I agree with him. You are a wonderful mother, Madame Granger and I have very high respects for ladies like you. I really do." Amadeus replied honestly.

Hermione scratched her neck; feeling very embarrassed suddenly, "Herr Amadeus, I am so sorry I can't continue this discussion anymore. I have an appointment with my son's Healer this afternoon. I must leave now." she informed him, "I hope you won't mind analyzing this amethyst," she pointed at the necklace they had been working previously, "I'll send Claudia or one of the other curse breakers for your assistance." She offered.

Amadeus waved her off, "Don't worry, Madame, Amadeus will be fine." He assured and Hermione bade him goodbye to leave for her office where the Floo to her quarters in Château was situated.

When she arrived there ten minutes later her son was lying on a sofa, flipping through the pages of one of his story books and looking sour.

"Get ready, little rabbit." Hermione called her son, dusting off the soot of the Floo, "We are going to your Healer in fifteen minutes." she announced.

"Mama I am bored." Was her son's dejected response.

"Well then Mama will buy you an ice cream on our way back." Hermione offered hopefully and took off her Gringotts robes, "Come Adrian, let's get changed." She offered her hand to the lying boy.

"Only on one condition." Adrian said mischievously, "You'll let me fly with Uncle Julian." He proposed.

Hermione was surprised at how her son sometimes behaved like his Slytherin father, "Well, Uncle Julian is not at home now. He will not return until evening and I will not allow flying in the evening because visibility is very poor at that time. Now get your little lazy bottom up from that sofa and let's get changed." She said sternly.

"No! I won't! I am bored and I want to fly with uncle! He is at home now." Adrian said stubbornly as he sat up, "I am not lazy and my bottom is also not lazy." He added.

"You come with me young man or Mama will never talk to you again." Hermione warned her son, knowing that this particular threat worked very well on him.

Her son didn't say anything as he followed him upstairs where she changed him into his favourite yellow and red T-shirt and combed his messy silvery blonde curls. His eyes were watery and he looked away all the time Hermione groomed him.

By this time Hermione was feeling sorry for her rough handling and stroked her son on his cheek gently, "Adrian, are you angry with Mama?" she asked him softly.

"No." Adrian replied, pouting his pink lips, though his attitude said otherwise.

"Okay, you'll fly after we come back." Hermione offered, knowing full well that this will melt the ice between them.

Her speculations came out correct as her son exclaimed, "I love you Mama!" and wrapped his non-plastered arm around her neck.

Feeling considerably happy and light, Hermione took her son for his monthly check-up. She was relieved when Henriette, the Paedi-Healer told her that Adrian's bone was mending well and he could take off his plaster in two weeks. As promised she bought her son his favourite Chocolate and Raspberry ice cream on their way back to Château.

The first thing upon their arrival was them looking for Julian who was indeed in the Château at this odd hours and feeling curious Hermione enquired the reason.

"Well, I took leave early today because I'll be leaving with cousin Draco and my friends to watch the League match between France and Bulgaria." He said excitedly as he welcomed them into his suite, "You can come if you like." He offered.

"I am not interested in Quidditch," Hermione politely denied his offer, "And Adrian too needs to rest his arm." She added when she noticed Adrian fidgeting to ask for permission to go with his uncle.

"Uncle I want to fly with you." Her son appealed at last to his tall broad uncle who was thrice his height, "You told me you will take me for a ride." He reminded the man.

"Of course I did." Julian said brightly and knelt down before Adrian, "Why don't you come and choose your broom?" he offered.

Hermione followed her happy son to a large closet that evidently served the purpose of Julian's broom closet. Sure enough when he opened the door, there were rows and rows of shiny brooms that were neatly stacked on shelves.

"Wow!" Adrian gasped as his grey eyes scanned the magnificent collection of brooms, "They are so beautiful." He commented.

Julian gave his nephew a satisfied grin and reached for a dark green broom that was placed on the highest shelf, "I think I will take this for my ride with my dear little Adrian." he said with a flourish and offered it to Adrian, who touched it with careful eagerness, "This is called Dresden Green - an excellent German broom for smooth rides with children." He showed it to Hermione next who took the broom and felt it's feather light weight and sleek body, "The Germans are best when it comes it to precision and perfection in brooms and they always name their brooms after their most prized possessions. In this case 'Dresden' is a large green diamond." He informed her.

Knowing her colleague Amadeus, Hermione couldn't agree more about their perfectionist nature.

Taking the broom in one hand and Adrian in other, Julian led them to the private Quidditch pitch that was almost beside the dovecote that Hermione visited often.

Julian was true to his promise when he said we would take care of Adrian's safety. First he placed Adrian on a perfectly balanced Dresden Green and mounted after him before securely binding the small boy's form to his much larger body so that he doesn't fall off due to lack of one arm. Next he kicked off with expert precision and with a happy yell from Adrian they were off.

Hermione was silently grateful that the man had enough sense in him to never speed up the broom than it was recommended for kids. She watched as they flew in a moderately high speed across the pitch and through the six giant hoops. After a minute or so when she was relaxing and watching them, Julian let out something from his pocket.

Hermione watched in half horror and half amazement as a silvery walnut sized ball, very similar like the Golden Snitch spread it's wings and zoomed onto the opposite direction of Adrian.

"Catch it, Adrian." Julian urged his nephew.

"Julian, you said there will be no snitch!" Hermione yelled at him angrily, her earlier gratitude completely gone, "I told you I don't want Adrian to get hurt." She shouted at the pair.

"It's not a Golden Snitch, Granger. It's a Silver Snitch and it's perfectly safe for Adrian." someone drawled from behind her and recognizing the voice, Hermione whipped around, her wand ready at her hand.

Draco Malfoy, sporting a green shirt and black slacks was looking up at the flying pair as they flew at the direction of the Silver Snitch.

"No one asked your opinion you filthy horrible pureblood." Hermione spat at Draco, who simply arched an eyebrow.

"You still remember that encounter between us in second year, Granger?" he asked lazily.

His cool manner was infuriating Hermione from the root of her hair to the tip of her toes, "If you come one more step, Malfoy, I swear I'll blast you into so many pieces that your mother will tire from counting them." She said savagely.

"Charming." The pureblood remarked simply still observing the couple on the broom, "Please keep my mother away from this, Granger." He added.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Hermione was trembling from head to foot as uncontrollable rage grasped her and she shot a warning hex at Draco which flew inches past his left ear.

Draco jerked his head off and finally looked down at her, uncharacteristically calm and composed.

"I am unarmed, Granger." He lifted his hands to show that his wand was not there, "I came here to tell two very important things." He said lining his cold grey eyes with her brown pair, "But before I go to the issues at hand, I would to inform the ex-resident Gryffindor know-it-all that Silver Snitches are used for children age five to ten who want to play Quidditch from an early age. The best Quidditch clubs in the world use it without any risk of causing injury to the kids they train from a very early age." He said evenly, "Now to the reasons I endeavored to came here and listen to all your death threats; listen to the first one carefully because I am not going to utter it again." He warned her subtly, "I am sorry for disturbing your lunch with your foreign delegate that day on Les Halles." He said solemnly.

Hermione gaped at the man before her, her grip a bit slackened.

'Malfoy is sorry?'

"I know what you are thinking and you are thinking it right because Malfoys never apologize, but Malfoys never stalk their women too. So you heard me right." Draco explained calmly, "The second reason for which I came here is that I have a Quidditch try out this Friday at Sorbonne. I will be trying for the post of Seeker in our team. I would like you and Adrian to come."

Hermione's brain was having difficulty in extracting the meaning of the words that were spoken to her. Even more unnatural was the calm and composed manner in which they were spoken to her. Malfoy was talking to her as if they were in a loving relationship and they have just had a small disagreement between them.

The thought brought back her earlier anger and she gripped her wand tightly again, "Want a whole troop of spectators to be present when you try out, Malfoy?" she jibed him.

"You and Adrian hardly make a troop, Granger." Draco replied in his infuriatingly calm way, "I will really appreciate it if you two come." He said before shifting his gaze to Adrian who had just caught the snitch.

"Mama!" he called across the pitch, "I caught the snitch." He shouted and showed Hermione the tiny silver ball tightly grasped in his small fists.

Not wanting to dispirit her son for his first ever victory Hermione momentarily withdrew her wand from Malfoy and clapped with difficulty as one of her arms was plastered, "VERY GOOD, ADRIAN !" she shouted back.

"Ever gave it a thought from where he inherited his flying skills Granger?" she heard Draco asked her quietly.

"Adrian is my son and any child of mine will be excellent at anything he tries." Hermione replied proudly, "That doesn't need any particular heritage from anyone."

"Curious explanation." Draco smirked and turned to leave, "Remember, Granger Friday evening at Sorbonne." He added before finally leaving her.

It took Hermione several deep breaths to calm down the horses that were galloping inside her chest. Then a sudden idea visited her and she looked at Adrian who was again chasing the silver snitch in moderate speed. It really wasn't that impossibly fast as the Golden variant.

What she did to Cormac McLaggan in her sixth year was really a good example of what she could do to her opponents.

•••••

If there was anything about him that Draco was completely sure of, it was the fact that he was never popular for being a patient man among his fellow Slytherins.

Being the only son and heir to the House of Malfoy, he had been brought up in a manner befitting a prince by his parents. Except for very specific reasons which might endanger his life, his parents had never used the forbidden word of 'no' towards him. He had always got what he wanted; his wishes being almost silent commands to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

A man thus brought up was Draco Malfoy, who was currently sitting patiently on a bench in arrival lounge of 'Paris Gare du Nord' – the 19th century railway station that's served between Northern France, UK, Belgium, Germany and Netherlands - as thousands of Muggle passengers walked past him.

By the looks of it Apolline Delacour was playing an exceptionally tough game with him and was setting her pawns in a manner that would either make Draco to back out from his previous announcement or accept his defeat.

In her last short note sent by an owl, Apolline had asked him to meet her in this Muggle railway station on Thursday afternoon. Upon reading it, Draco's first thought was that he might be travelling with Apolline to someplace by means of Muggle train; though there was no indication of such kind in her letter.

'I'll go where ever she takes me.' Was Draco's resolution since he refused to back out now. The previous man in him, who would have cowered down at the prospect of journeying to a nameless place with an adversary, was long dead. He had laid him down in his wife Astoria's grave and this man, who was sitting uncharacteristically patiently, was adamant to achieve what he wanted.

There was no force in this world that could stop him from knowing how his son was brought to this world.

Draco checked his wristwatch and found that the witch he was going to meet was almost late.

'Late on your first day with me Apolline Delacour!' he smirked at the thought, 'I hope you didn't back off at the last moment.'

"Don't be so confident of your success Monsieur Draco Malfoy." A voice spoke from behind him and recognizing the owner Draco whirled around.

Apolline Delacour was standing with a very satisfied smile etched across her face, "Thought I was running late on purpose, didn't you?" she asked wickedly, "I arrived here even before you came, Malfoy. I was just standing over there, by that counter" she pointed at the Muggle ticket counter, "and watching you from distance." She said smugly.

"Any conclusions upon your careful observation?" Draco asked back with equal wickedness, "Did I look like someone who would flee like a cowered dog with my tail waggling between my feet?" he challenged.

"Have you had a tail, Malfoy, I could have tested that theory too." Apolline jibed back, "But as it happens that I am in a very serious mood today and thus have no intention of playing word games with you." She shrugged, "Before we proceed to our next destination, I think I should inform you why I asked you come here. This place…" she waved her hand at the station in general, "…is from where Jean started her journey in France more than six years ago and should you succeed in your appointed task, Malfoy, you will start your journey from here too." she said loftily, "Now, let's go." She indicated him towards the exit.

A little surprised that they would be leaving instead of boarding a Muggle train as he speculated earlier, Draco stood up and followed Apolline Delacour as she walked them out of the station and directed her pace towards the opposite direction.

Draco walked briskly beside Apolline and for once looked at the road sign which read 'Napoleon III Square'. Apolline was confident as they passed the station building, crossed the road with him silently and soon they appeared on 'Rue Ambrose Paré' towards an impressive bone white building that seemed to be their current destination.

"Hôpital Lariboisière" Apolline announced evenly, pointing at the handsome building before them, "Your task in exchange of memories."

Draco eyed the 19th century building that seemed almost deserted from outside, "This is your task?" he asked Apolline mockingly, "Am I to buy the whole building and erect another one in it's place?" he teased.

In response Apolline shook her head in a manner that reminded Draco of his deceased father. Lucius Malfoy used to shake his head similarly when his son Draco was unable to comprehend the graveness of any matter.

"This hospital is a specialized Wizarding facility for Lycanthrop patients." She said with a flourish.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her declaration, ignoring the chill that ran down his spine.

"You mean werewolves?" he asked her calmly. The notion that Apolline Delacour was playing a dangerous game was slowly proving to be true and he simply refused to give her the satisfaction of defeating him.

"Yes, the very same Werewolves." Apolline replied casually, "This facility is under tight regulation of French Ministry of Magic and thus heavily guarded. The real place is under the building that you are watching now - in the dungeons where all the patients are kept in individual cells. The healers that work here are almost like Unspeakables, no one knows who they really are." She informed him, "The reason I brought you here is, if you want those memories, Draco Malfoy, you have to work here as a volunteer." She said evenly.

"Volunteer for what?" Draco asked, waiting to hear the worse news.

"A volunteer for the anti-sera that the Healers are researching on to cure the werewolves." Apolline replied, "I am a certified midwife and though I don't work in this field, word is in the air that the Healers are desperately looking for healthy human volunteers for it. Previously they used to test their drugs on terminally ill patients but the results were not very promising. The Healers are now thinking that a healthy subject can do the job for them but obviously no one is coming forward. Who will? Though person who would volunteer will not die or become werewolf it will cause him excruciating pain – much like Cruciatus Curse. So now is your chance for redemption, Draco Malfoy. If you are really determined to get those memories, if they are really as precious as you think, go and pollute your pureblood and succeed throughout the ordeal. Only then can I give you the memories." She said dismissively.

Draco eyed the elegant building and turned his gaze to Apolline again, "You think I will back out?" he asked in a sibilant whisper.

Apolline scoffed, "You will pollute your blood for a Muggleborn witch and a Half-blood boy?" She sneered.

Draco narrowed his grey eyes at her, "Tell me something Madame Delacour, have you ever lost your child?

"Meaning?" Apolline too narrowed her eyes at him.

"That means you never lost one." He said intensely looking into Apolline's eyes, "You have never lost a son or daughter. All three of your children are healthy and safe." He said smoothly, "But I have all three of my sons from my wife Astoria. Hasn't Granger told you that?" he arched a questioning eyebrow, "I think not." He answered to Apolline's silence, "She must have told you what a coward bully I was at school, but I assure you, Madame, that Draco Malfoy is long dead. Half of him died when his firstborn son Scorpius Malfoy died, the rest of him died when the day his beloved wife Astoria breathed her last. This man you are seeing now is a mere living corpse who is not afraid to die."

"Trying to manipulate me with your sad story, Malfoy?" Apolline asked impassively, "But there is no way I'll give up into your dirty plot."

"There is no dirty plot." Draco spat, clearly on the verge of losing his patience with the difficult woman, "I hope you still remember asking me, why I was suddenly so interested to make acquaintance with your esteemed family? I told you that I have my own reasons which I will elaborate over a lunch. That day on lunch, I let you strike your end of the bargain without even laying a single condition on my part. Why? Because I was almost sure that you wouldn't agree to give me those memories easily. But now that I have secured my claims on those memories, I want to strike my end of the bargain which is: apart from memories of Granger's pregnancy, I want another thing and that will be the ultimate price of the sufferings that you will inflict upon me."

"I have no wish to taint my soul by 'inflicting suffering upon you wretched soul' Malfoy." Apolline flared up at once, "I am not forcing you to do this; you said you would do anything to get those memories. So I thought I should raise the price of the stake."

"Oh yes, you wish." Draco said maliciously, "You may deny it but I know your fingers flex to strangle me every time you see me. You want to see me suffer badly for my crime against Granger and our child. So I give you a free rein, Madame Delacour. I'll suffer the way you want me; possibly even more than that but…" he raised an index at Apolline, "…in return you'll obtain me Hermione Granger's forgiveness." He said firmly as Apolline raised an astonished eyebrow at him, "I can't ask it by myself because I know she won't give in to me at this stage. But she loves and respects you, you saved her and our son; she'll listen to you if you ask her on my behalf."

Apolline snorted, "I'll never ask her such a thing, Draco Malfoy. Stop your delusional thoughts." She spat.

Draco shook his head, "Madame Delacour, no one can deny pain forever. Everyone has to endure some at a point of his life. If I am to endure this excruciating pain, give me a proper reason to do so." He said solemnly, "I love Adrian with all my heart, with every fiber of my being and I want him to love me as a father. And in order to get that, I have two very clear strategies: first, I need Granger's forgiveness and second, I need to know them from the very beginning. Only then can I become someone more than just a stranger; more than a 'Monsieur' to my son Adrian." he said firmly, "Knowing Hermione Granger, I am certain that she won't forgive me easily. So I am willing to go through any kind of suffering that will make her think otherwise. I have nothing to lose, nothing to live for, Madame Delacour. It's hard to wait around for something you know might never happen; but it is harder to give up when you know it's everything you want."

Apolline was silent as the contemplated his words, the only sound being the Muggle traffic and pedestrians who walked past them. "You are very desperate." She said finally.

Draco sighed, "Thanks for noticing that." he said, "Now tell me, will you help me?" he asked directly looking into Apolline's eyes.

"In return for Jean's forgiveness?" Apolline asked, looking back intensely into Draco's grey orbs, "Oh, yes. If you are willing to take this memorable experience in return of those memories that you think contain very pleasant moments than I will be more than happy to break your heart. They use seven test doses on their subjects." She said motioning at the hospital, "As far as I know, no one endured more than two doses. So I am offering you one dose for each month's of Jean's seven month pregnancy in France. Seven doses for seven monthes. I sincerely hope that you don't make it past the first dose." She said coolly.

"Thank you for those encouraging words." Draco said icily, "When will I get the first batch of memories?"

"As soon as you survive your first anti-sera infusion." Apolline smirked, "Just send me a note that you are not in a grave and I'll send the memories. Until then…."

"Until then, au revoir." Draco finished her sentence and waved at her before crossing the street.

The heavily guarded facility had only one guard who was snoozing on his chair as Draco passed him. Clearly the Wizarding part needed authorization which he would have to obtain from the ministry. But first he needed to see the place where he would be doomed.

'Only death do us part Adrian and Hermione Granger-Malfoy.' he thought as he stepped into the premises.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, aryaaa, v-x-y-zz, Grovek26 , happyhoper, ramyfan, louisethelibrarian and KyraThePoop and cares1970 for their kind reviews. **_

_**Sorry that I couldn't answer any of the reviews there because my MD exam in Radiology and Imaging is on 28th November and I am having a nightmare with duties and studies. But your reviewers are making me write whenever I find a free bit of time and I hope you'll appreciate it and leave more LONG reviews for this chapter.**_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I had to research a lot for that idea.**_

_**Happy hoper: I love it when you say that you loved my chapter. I suggest that you don't sit on the edge of chair since it will make your back ache later ;). As for the Alexis-Lillian-Hermione part I have given some hints in this chapter and rest is in the hands of future. I look forward to your next review. : ))**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**"Touching the Void" is a 1988 book by Joe Simpson. I borrowed the title because it suited the contents of the chapter.**_

_**Creepy Carrots is a story book by Aaron Reynolds.**_

_**Dialogues on Cleansweep and information on Voldemort were taken from Harry Potter wiki.**_

_**Well I guess, that's it. So enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_**This fiction of mine is getting fewer reviews than I expected. So if you can read it, you can surely leave a review.**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 34: Touching the Void.**

As soon as Draco opened the door of his aunt's parlour, his heart missed two consecutive beats and his breath froze inside his chest.

His little son Adrian was lying on an elegant parlour divan, a book resting open over his small chest while the reader was fast asleep.

Forgetting everything around him, Draco took two tentative steps towards the sleeping boy, cautious not to wake him and when the latter showed no indication of being disturbed by his presence there, he covered the rest of the distance between them in confident steps.

The sight that met his eyes could easily melt the heart of the greatest dictator to liquid paraffin and he took it all with unbound longing.

His son's petit form was resting upon a white fluffy pillow while his plastered left arm was supported on two cushions. The book he had been reading previously was propped open against his small chest, which heaved synchronously with each breath he took. The most intriguing part of the whole scenario was the presence of a half eaten carrot that was loosely grasped by his son's perfect small right hand.

Draco looked around for the Peter rabbit and found him skulking under one of the tables, nibbling at the rich carpet; clearly it was his son who had been eating that carrot moments before he fell asleep on the divan while reading the book that had a strange name: Creepy Carrots.

Lightly shaking his head in amusement over what kinds of names Muggle's used for their children's book, Draco took it and turned the pages which were adorned with rich illustrations of some monstrous toothy carrots which were trying to frighten a rabbit. He beat down a laugh and made a mental note to buy and read it at leisure just as he had done with the tale of the Peter Rabbit by that Potter woman.

Deciding that he could spend the rest of the afternoon watching his sleeping on the divan, Draco softly chuckled when a thought hit him: that his innocent son had been bullying those 'creepy' carrots in a way by eating them.

He closed the book, placed it on the table and crouched down beside his son, a small smile of satisfaction playing languidly in his lips.

His meeting with Apolline had ended the way he had wanted it to and with the wheels of his mind now to set in motion to execute his upcoming daunting mission successfully, he had returned to Château to visit his aunt in her parlour only to stumble upon his sleeping son; no complaints there.

He watched with fascination as his son slept peacefully. However, after a few minutes the boy bumped his arm against the back rest of the divan and a soft whimper escaped his mouth, which was enough to constrict Draco's heart painfully when he realized that Adrian had inadvertently hurt himself.

'Foolish boy.' He lightly chastised him in his mind though he knew a sleeping man had no control over his movements and decided to take him to his chambers where he could sleep more comfortably on his father's spacious double bed.

Standing up and looking down at the small form that almost weighed nothing, he scooped his son's form in his powerful arms so carefully that he was sure had it been a glass of water, not a drop would have spilled on floor and then started for his suite.

Draco carried his son with extreme caution and tenderness, bathing in his fragrant breath and light hearted at being able to provide him with comfort and protection. His boy was his soul in a sense and he handled him with utmost respect and devotion. The journey to his suite took some time and Draco simply admired his son's perfect features before he shouldered open the door to enter his suite. The distance from sitting room to bedroom was covered in few long and careful strides and upon reaching his bed; Draco put the petit form of Adrian on the soft mattress before tucking him in it with the gentlest of touch.

Without further thought he took the floor beside the bed and rested his chin upon his joined palms to observe the small boy sleep peacefully on his father's bed.

How wonderfully innocent Adrian looked when he slept! Draco just couldn't get enough of the view his son provided him; with his eyes open just a fraction to reveal the white of his eye along with lower part of the grey iris that he had inherited from Draco, his silvery blonde curls tousled and his small hand still holding the carrot – Adrian was the epitome of innocence that he, Draco Malfoy, had been bestowed upon in the form of son. His angelic features were so close for him to touch and yet so distant for he feared should he touch him, he would taint his features with his dark heart and Dark Mark.

What was about Adrian that had charmed him like that?

His features, which mirrored his father's?

His innocence that was so pure it could melt even the vilest of hearts?

His tender voice that struck his heartstrings every time he spoke?

His love for flying and drawing?

Or was it all of the abovementioned criteria's?

Who would have thought that he, Draco Malfoy, the Pureblood Purebred Prince of Malfoy dynasty would fall head over heels for his half-blood son?

Had anyone predicted this when he had been at Hogwarts, that he would father the most adorable son in the world with the bookworm Muggleborn Hermione Granger, he would have thrown him from the topmost Astronomy tower.

But by miraculous turn and twist of time, he – the same Draco Malfoy - was not only proud of his half-blood son; he would thrown anyone from the said astronomy tower should he dare to insult Adrian's blood status.

He wanted to stroke Adrian's silvery blonde curls and kiss him on forehead but his fear to wake him up and scare him off stopped him. It was better this way, simply watching him sleep tucked in his father's bed.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder and Draco turned his head to find his aunt Audré staring down at him with a silent question. In return he pleaded her to remain quiet as he drew out his wand and cast a Silencing bubble around his son.

"He hurt his arm while lying on divan, aunt." he told her, "I brought him here so that he could sleep properly. I don't know where his quarters are." Draco confessed.

Audré nodded silently "I thought so! He took his potion after lunch and this is his time for afternoon nap." She explained looking at Adrian, "But he was bored stuck inside his quarters so he insisted that I read him that new story book in my parlour. I was reading it to him until he fell asleep and when an urgent Floo came from Ministry I had to leave him on divan like that. I hope he is not hurt much." She said looking concerned.

Draco shook his head in denial, "I don't think so. He looks fine now." he scrutinizeded Adrian's plastered arm supported on cushions.

"He sleeps just like you, Draco." His aunt commented suddenly and Draco frowned at her, "Both of you sleep with your eyes slightly open that shows your irises." She explained lightly.

This little piece of information that even in sleep they mirrored each other brought immense satisfaction for Draco.

"So why did you go to my parlor? Did you know Adrian was there?" he heard his aunt asked him skeptically.

"No. I wanted to see you." He told her the truth.

"Care to enlighten your aunt, Draco?" Audré asked casually.

Draco didn't take his eyes off his sleeping son as he spoke, "Apolline has accepted my request to provide me with Granger pregnancy memories in return of..." he paused.

"In return of?" Audré arched an eyebrow.

Draco turned his gaze to his aunt, "In return of being a test subject for the research to find out some damned Antisera to cure werewolves." Draco finished the earlier sentence.

"And you agreed?" Audré asked him sharply.

Draco nodded silently.

"Do you know the consequences of this test?" his aunt looked alarmed though her voice was low, "As far as I have heard about that project, it's very painful, the potency of pain matching only two other excruciating pains: Labour pain and Cruciatus Curse." She stated, "Do you really want to proceed with this?"

Turning his again at his sleeping son Draco answered, "Yes aunt I want to. I am not afraid of pain anymore; especially if it's for Adrian."

Audré shook her head in disbelief, "This is madness Draco. You are simply acting on impulse. If Narcissa knows about this she will…"

"Mother will not know." Draco cut her in midsentence, "You'll not tell her, aunt. I forbid you." He said firmly, "She's way better away from all this. It's my punishment and I have accepted this." He said evenly.

"Punishment?" Audré's tone was full of doubt.

Draco sighed, "Pain for pain aunt. I caused Granger a lot of pain and if I am to be forgiven by her I need to pay it back with pain. Besides those memories will help me know them from the very beginning." He explained solemnly.

"All these just for Jean's forgiveness?" Audré's tone changed from doubt to suspicion, "You surprise me nephew. Since when did the Slytherin's become so selfless?" she said in light sarcasm.

Draco shook his head still eyeing Adrian, who stirred feebly in his sleep and said something that sounded like 'Miffy', "It's not selflessness aunt." he said, "I am being selfish in my own way."

"Care to explain?" Audré jibed.

"Apolline will bargain for my forgiveness from Granger in return of those painful momemts I'll suffer." He stated.

Audré snorted, "Aha! Now that fits your profile Draco." She commented, "Telling someone else to do your job. But what use is this forgiveness if you don't seek it yourself?"

"I seek it aunt. I just can't ask it myself." Draco countered.

"Scared of being rejected by the Mudblood?" Audré teased.

"Don't use that word." Draco bid her sharply.

Audré's voice was full of amusement, "Why?" she asked him.

"Because I said not to." Draco replied firmly.

"Now you are scaring me Draco." Audré held her hands in surrender, "So many changes in such a short time. I wonder how many of them will last." She remarked.

"We will see to that, aunt, won't we?" Draco asked her with supreme confidence.

"Yes, of course." Audré agreed airily, "Now, Draco, I know that you want your son to be as comfortable as possible and I really appreciate the fact that you brought him for that purpose. But now I must take him to his quarters because should he wake up and find himself in your bedchamber, it will simply make the situation worse." She said calmly, "So kiss him goodbye and let me take him to his bedroom."

Draco sighed heavily to fight the disappointment that almost suffocated him when he realized that his aunt was being truthful. Adrian was not ready to accept his father and any forceful or tactful maneuver would simply push them further away from each other. He bent down, softly kissed Adrian's small forehead and whispered gently:

"Father loves you, Adrian and he'll die for you, my son."

His aunt took over the situation after that and with a lump in his throat Draco watched silently as Audré carried his son away from him.

He dropped his head on the pillow his son was sleeping moments ago.

'Long way to go, Draco, long way to go.' He whispered.

•••••

Audré was of opinion that she was always visited by the most interesting ideas whenever she was playing chess.

The game had been taught to her by her grandfather Pierre Laval, who apart from being Minister of Magic was an excellent chess player. He used to refer chess as the 'food of the mind' and encouraged Audré to try the most devious moves with boldness. While others always used to hide their Kings behind their Queens, Bishops, Rook and Knights, she - Audré always kept her King open at large for them to take but devised such moves that no one could touch it without losing every single of his pieces. That gave her supreme control over the game board.

That was the feeling she was having now watching her daughter trying to check mate her King with all her pieces almost gone. Between a mother and a chess player, Audré always chose the player and defeated her opponents mercilessly regardless of the relationship they shared.

Apart from the small board that she and Lillian were playing with their Wizarding chess pieces she could see that another much larger and invisible chess board where pieces were in motion already. That board had a King named Adrian and the Queen protecting him was Hermione Jean Granger. The Knight was Alexis, Bishop was Apolline and Rooks were Hermione's friends Eva and Edmound. On opposite side was a single piece, Draco Malfoy, trying to reach both the King and Queen with all the moves he could plan with that Slytherin brain of his.

Truth be told, Audré was surprised that her nephew could go to such lengths as putting himself as a test subject for memories that concerned Hermione's pregnancy with Adrian. It was clear from his words that he was acting on impulse but Audré was happy that he was acting someway other than his old coward self and that was where she was compelled to use her manipulative techniques now.

The only way this unfortunate couple – Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger - could and would work their problems out was with each other. The distance between their minds was almost like two parallel railway tracks which could only meet in infinity. But life doesn't provide man with infinite time and that is where the tracks should be laid in a way that they cross each other.

Being the superb manipulator she was, Audré had withheld her moves till now only to see how much sincere her nephew was to his words that he would seek Hermione Granger's forgiveness, something which in Audré's opinion couldn't be obtained unless he knows the present as much as the past he was relying so much upon.

'Let him see those memories to know her past and….'

"Maman, your move." Her daughter broke the string of her thoughts as she informed her that she had done her intended movement.

Audré looked at the chess pieces on the board and a small smile appeared on her lips.

'Let them work together to know each other at present. Draco is not the man he was and Hermione certainly is not the woman she was when they were at school. They can know each other only through work.' She completed her thought.

"Check mate." She moved her Rook that was hiding in an innocent corner and took her daughter's King with ease.

"Maman!" Lillian exclaimed in shock at her sudden defeat, "How could you do that?" she asked and assessed their moves.

Audré tapped her head and her smile broadened, "It's all in here, dear." She confessed, "Sometimes you save your best moves for proper time."

"But I thought you were going to use that Rook for my…." Lillian's sentence was unfinished as she deducted the path of their game, "You have been saving that from quite a long time, haven't you maman?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I was." Audré replied truthfully, "Now tell me Lillian, would you like me to invite Alexis Delacour for chess over this weekend?" she asked her daughter.

"If you think it will be good idea, you can." Her daughter opined.

"I think it will be a very good idea. What I want you to do is ask Jean to join the game with you. Can you do that?" Audré enquired.

"Hmmm…yes of course, I'll ask her to join me against Alexis Delacour. She told me she is not that good at chess and I think it will be good opportunity to teach her the rules of chess." Her daughter replied scanning the chess board between them.

'Then my dear nephew, let the game…..begin.' Audré said in her head with a contented smile.

•••••

The image that always floated in Draco's mind whenever the word 'Quidditch' was uttered was, him playing in green Slytherin robes, it's regal colour enhancing his silvery blond sleek hair and pureblood features. His one time girl friend Pansy Parkinson used to swoon on him in his green Quidditch robes and his wife Astoria quite approved of him in it.

"Green suites you well, Draco dearest." She used to whisper into his ear whenever they were intimate enough to discuss light issues.

Draco gave his Sorbonne Quidditch robes one last disapproving look and threw it over his shoulders.

"Pathetic blue robes." He muttered in annoyance, "Ravenclaw colour."

His partner for the tryout, Dominique, however looked quite happy with his blue robes, "My team in Beauxbatons used to play in royal blue." He informed an irritable Draco happily.

Draco donned the robe he would be wearing for the tryout session without further protest, "Your girlfriend is coming?" his question was more of a statement to Dominique who nodded silently and donned his blue robes too, "You haven't told her about us? Have you?" he genuinely asked Dominique this time.

Dominique shook his head, his features calm instead of being overly curious as to why he was being asked to keep their acquaintance secret.

They shouldered their brooms, Draco - his brand new Thunderbolt and Dominique - his Cleansweep Ultra, which reminded Draco of his comment on Weasley's Cleansweep Fives broom in their second year at Hogwarts, when he had made fun of Gryffindor's brooms by saying that Cleansweeps could be auctioned to raise money, and had suggested that a museum might like to bid on them since it was possible that they are only three years old at this point.

"That's a nice Cleansweep." He commented observing his peer's broom as they walked side by side towards the pitch, "Which model?" he asked.

"Why are you being so uncharacteristically nice, Draco?" Dominique asked back, "Everyone knows there is nothing nice about a Cleansweep. They are the cheapest broom out there and unfortunately the only thing I can buy with my own money." He said irritably, "Do you think I'll tell about you to Eva?" he asked suddenly.

"No." Draco replied honestly, "I know you will not tell her about us until you know the full story behind it."

"Wrong." Dominique countered, "I am not interested in your story if it's not related to Eva directly" he said firmly, "Our relationship is certainly not like common partners. We never boss over each other." he said dismissively.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously. He had always believed that women needed to be practiced some control over them.

"Because, love and resentment doesn't mix well." Dominique replied casually, "If you try to suffocate your partner over small things, she'll soon feel resentment over the relationship and leave you no matter how much you love her. Eva and I are happy the way our relationship is, I don't ask her unnecessary questions and she doesn't ask me either. Rest assured that even if she dislikes you for some reason, she won't ask me to avoid you. We choose with whom we mix and certainly don't boss over the other on such petty issues." He added smugly, "That is the reason she avoids rich wizards, you know. It is a common knowledge that rich men always try to control their partners."

Draco didn't reply and continued his walk with his broom over his right shoulder to reach the opening of the tunnel that would take them to Sorbonne Quidditch pitch. The knowledge that it was actually underground had been quite astonishing.

"I hope the air will not be stale there." He remarked as they entered the brightly lit tunnel and walked in brisk pace through the cobblestoned pathway that sloped slowly.

"You'll see." Dominique said mysteriously.

The tunnel was already filled with wizards and witches who were walking towards the pitch to participate in the tryout. There were flashes of blue and white everywhere.

"Why blue and white?" Draco asked his partner somewhat annoyed that there was no green in them, "Anything to do with Sorbonne?"

"Exactly." Dominique replied, "The colours of Sorbonne emblem are blue and white. We don't have different Houses here, so there is no point in using different House colours like we used in school. During a match the teams wear either blue or white depending on the year: the junior team always wears blue and the senior team wears the opposite - white." He explained.

"Ridiculous." Draco muttered and followed the throng of crowd who descended through the spacious tunnel to reach the Quidditch pitch, not very sure whether or not he should participate in tryout.

"I know a lot of people think it is 'ridiculous'." Dominique remarked from beside him and Draco jerked his head at him, surprised that his companion guessed him right, "Some say that there should be Houses in Sorbonne like they used to have in their schools. But they don't understand that dividing students in different Houses simply creates division among them. House rivalry is a horrible thing; I guess you know it because Hogwarts is famous for it." he said in a challenging tone, "Sometimes people can't get over their House prejudices even in their adult lives and misjudge others with what they were when they were at school."

Draco listened silently, realizing the truth in Dominique's words. He himself had detested non-Slytherin's for a long time and still now faced difficulty in communicating outside his Slytherin gang. While he was proud that he was a Slytherin, he couldn't deny the fact that he had been subjected to a lot of ridicule and mistrust for being a Slytherin when the war ended with Lord Voldemort's death.

His mind was now looking at the issue over a whole new light and when Draco reached the underground pitch an involuntary gasp of surprise left his mouth.

The gigantic underground stadium could house ten Hogwarts Quidditch pitches without difficulty. The six golden hoops on either side of the pitch were so wide that Draco was sure the Keeper would have a tough time guarding them all. But the most intriguing part was the earthen roof which was masked by a sky enchanted to mirror the starry sky outside while gentle breeze flowed around them. It looked as if it was actually in a vast field.

"Great Hall." He whispered remembering the enchanted ceiling of his former school.

"Any stale air?" Dominique teased him while sporting an amused smile, "Sorbonne spends stacks of galleons to maintain this beauty." He announced proudly.

Here and there were groups of interested candidates, who would be trying out for Quidditch team and Draco scanned them carefully before checking his watch.

'Quarter past seven. Why aren't they here?' he asked himself.

He stood near the entrance of the tunnel to scrutinize any newcomer while waiting for his son and wife to arrive.

Before long however he was asked to join the rest of the crowd as rules were explained to them.

They would be divided into teams to play against each other. In order to qualify for the first year team the candidates applying for the position of Seeker would have to catch the Golden Snitch in a record minimum time. Including him, there were eight candidates and if he could catch the Snitch fast enough, he would be able to beat them all.

When the briefing session was over, he scanned the crowd again but in vain.

There was no of a woman in brown curls with a silvery blonde haired small boy.

Draco hadn't quite expected them to attend his tryout, but inside his heart he had wanted his son to see that his father was a good flyer and was willing to prove to Hermione that Draco Malfoy didn't always buy his way in the team; that he too could get in his pure talent.

But it was useless now.

Dominique told him something about Eva being absent too but he didn't care.

What good was it when he had no one to play for?

The tryout started soon afterwards and he watched the match between team one and team two dejectedly where team two Seeker caught the snitch in twenty minutes.

Next was his team – team three – playing team four and fortunately Dominique was trying as Keeper in his team.

Draco mounted his broom and kicked off hard; releasing some of his anger in ground and within minutes he was high above the pitch, circling the game that commenced below.

He scanned the air for any indication of a Golden Snitch, now determined to prove himself no matter his wife or son was present.

The game was proving to be quite exciting and Draco noticed that Dominique was Keeping his end of loops very efficiently. He checked his watch impatiently.

'Two minutes.'

Draco was straining his eyes at a golden flash when a loud female scream and accompanied uproar distracted him. He tore his eyes away from that golden flash, realizing that it had been a wrist watch one of the player's was wearing and looked at the direction of the uproar.

His eyes widened at the scene below.

Hermione Granger was standing in a corner, her face contorted in immense concentration and completely oblivious to the fast approaching Bludger that had escaped the notice of the Beaters.

"Bloody Hell!" he seethed, using Ron Weasley's signature swear word before swiveling his broom and speeding up at her direction, "Does she need that skull of her's to be broken before she realizes that she is in going to be knocked out cold?" he hissed and streaked past the Beaters and escaped Bludger with one aim etched in his mind:

'Get Granger.'

The woman was looking irritated at being distracted from wherever hell she had been engrossed previously and as Draco reached her moments later, she wriggled her hand free from the witch who had been trying to pull her away from the incoming Bludger's path.

Without wasting another moment, Draco encircled his right arm around Hermione's slim waistline and in one swift motion he pulled her up in air just in time. In the wake of excitement, he hardly noticed her shudder against him as he chastised him fiercely:

"Where do you keep your eyes, Granger?" he asked her through gritted teeth, "Didn't you see that Bludger coming at you?"

He left her again on ground as soon as the Bludger rushed past their suspended form and shouted at the Beater, whose carelessness had nearly fatally injured his wife should he not intervened at right moment.

In the pandemonium that followed as an aftermath, he couldn't pursue Hermione anymore and when at last he caught the Golden Snitch at the seventh minute, he almost crushed it's feebly fluttering wings in pride and joy. To add the cherry on top, the moronic Beater was disqualified and Dominique made a spectacular sight by making thirty-five successful saves.

When the tryout ended with him being announced as the new Seeker of his team, Draco noticed that Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

A deep sense of anger and resentment tore his heart.

'What an exemplary way to show gratitude to the man who saved her head from being crushed?' he cursed under his breath.

But somehow he was happy that she hadn't brought Adrian with her.

This pitch was no place for kids like him.

•••••

Sick to gourd Hermione vomited twice, emptied the contents of her stomach and gripped the toilet seat to stop the trembling of her limbs.

"Jean, are you alright?" Gabrielle's concerned voice came from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Mama, are you okay?" Adrian's high pitched voice enquired.

"I am alright, everyone." Hermione replied, wiping her sweaty brow, "I think it's a simple case of food poisoning and vomiting will take out the toxins. Don't be worried, I'll be fine." She shouted back.

"Do you need any potions?" Gabrielle asked again, clearly not leaving any sooner now.

"Gabrielle, please leave me alone for ten for minutes and I promise I'll be just fine." Hermione tried to persuade her well wisher, "Please!" she begged.

What Gabrielle might have thought wasn't clear to her but she didn't argue anymore. Hermione heard them leave the bathroom door and she leaned against the bathtub before propping her head against it and closing her eyes.

Recollections of the evening flooded her mind and she felt the familiar revulsion at the pit of her stomach where Draco Malfoy had touched her.

She could still feel his arms around her breadth and his lips that were so close to her, they almost brushed. It simply made her want to vomit again.

As planned she had been to Sorbonne Quidditch pitch at around seven. She had been to that place before with Eva when she studied Advanced Potions there and together they used to watch Interdepartmental Quidditch matches on her invitation. The underground pitch had always fascinated Hermione as it reminded her of Great Hall and she would examine it's magical architecture with immense pleasure before and during the match.

But this evening had been a different occasion. She was not there to watch some high voltage Quidditch match; she was there to repeat what she had done to Cormac McLaggan in her sixth year.

She had spotted Malfoy right away, standing among the participants, his platinum blond hair making him a prominent figure. She had blended with the crowd and waited for the tryout noticing Malfoy's grey eyes that seemed to be scanning the crowd for any sign of her and Adrian.

Hermione had smirked in satisfaction at his agitation and anticipation.

'As if I am going to bring Adrian in this crowd?' she had thought.

Elated that Malfoy looked utterly disappointed at their apparent absence Hermione had watched as the tryout began and all the participants where categorized according to the position they intended to try for.

There were eight teams, each with seven players – Draco Malfoy one among them. The criterion to quality for the position of Seeker was to catch the Golden Snitch as early as possible: the person among all the candidates who would catch the Snitch in a record minimum time would qualify. Malfoy was selected as team three Seeker, who would be playing against team four Seeker. If he could catch the snitch before the team four Seeker did and in a record time to beat all the other six opponents, he would qualify for the position.

Hermione was waiting for the proper opportunity to Confound him and watched patiently as team 'one' played against team 'two' and team 'two' seeker caught the snitch in fifteen minutes.

Next came the tryout between team 'three' and 'four'; Hermione watched as Malfoy mounted his sleek shiny broom and kicked off the pitch. He and team four Seeker was circling the game beneath like two hawks when it happened.

Hermione was concentrating on Malfoy's moving figure to Confound him properly when someone screamed beside her. Distracted, she looked away to find another witch staring wide eyed at her and motioning her to move away.

'Certainly not!' She thought, this the best spot from where she could hex Malfoy without being noticed and she was not going to leave it at some random fool's insistence.

She looked back at Malfoy's direction only to find him not there anymore.

She cursed herself for getting sidetracked and scanned the pitch for any sign of platinum blond but the match was now a blur of blue and white streaks making it impossible to distinguish Malfoy from distance. The game was on for almost three minutes and he must have found the Golden Snitch already and gone after it.

There was a sinking sensation at the pit of her stomach.

For some unknown reason the woman beside her was tugging her now, insisting that she moved away. With resolute stubbornness Hermione wriggled her hand free.

It happened just then.

A strong arm wrapped around her waist and she was lifted off the ground she was standing on. Next moment she was in the air looking at stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy as he pinned her next to him while he rode his broom.

Hermione's body shook and went numb instantly. She could feel his sweat clad cheek dampening her temple, his hot breath brushing over her face and his masculine smell engulf her senses.

"Where do you keep your eyes, Granger?" Draco Malfoy asked her through gritted teeth, "Didn't you see that Bludger coming at you?"

As if to make his statement true, the whooshing sound of a Bludger went past Hermione's feet and next thing she knew was Malfoy had landed her on solid ground again.

"Hey! You moron of a Beater!" She heard him shouting at some random player, "You should be disqualified right now for failing to beat that rouge Bludger away from my wife." He shouted again and left Hermione there, who was trembling from head to foot.

Hermione was too shocked to utter a single word or even an alphabet.

What happened afterwards was completely blurred in her memory. How she came out from the underground pitch, apparated back in Château and returned to her quarters to lock herself in the bathroom was fuzzy.

He had touched her.

Touch…

Touch…

Touch…

It had made her so sick that she could only think of one way to relieve the spasm in her stomach.

So she vomited twice and emptied her stomach before resting her trembling body against the bathtub.

Malfoy's touch, his warm breath, his sweat, his scent and his voice was taking her back to that particular horrific event that occurred more than six years ago. She fought not to lose herself in the memories of that day again and closed her eyes as hot tears trickled down her cheek.

She hated to admit it but she was still scared of Draco Malfoy.

No matter what she did, how hard she tried, the fear just won't let go of her.

And now she was tired of being afraid.

What wouldn't she do to get rid of it?

With one last sob Hermione wiped her tears off. She stood up, discarded her clothes and stepped into the shower.

It would take her quite a long bath to take off Malfoy's feeling that was imprinted on her waist.

Hermione turned on the shower and stepped under the running water.

Why was it that every time Malfoy touched her, it ended somewhere around her midsection?

First it was Adrian and now it was her waist.

•••••

Who would have thought that Audré Chombrun Malfoy could make the unlikely couple of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to sit stock-still in Morpheus Malfoy's study and not try to curse each other to oblivion?

No one.

But the scene was true to the core. While Hermione, freshly bathed and wearing a mauve modest dress, sat straight-backed on a sofa at the corner of the north alcove, where the seating arrangement of the study was designed; Draco, still sweaty after his successful tryout, was sprawled lazily on the only divan observing his wife's tense form from the corner of his eyes – trying to decide whether he should enquire the reason behind her early departure.

Meanwhile the person, who had made this impossible feat possible, Audré Chombrun Malfoy, was sitting between them and shifting through some old parchments while feigning completely obliviousness to the thick silence that hung between the said couple.

Hermione had been lying on her bed in her quarter to overcome her sick feeling when Audré had visited her abruptly that evening. Not in the mood to discuss with Audré about her disgusting experience at Draco's tryout, Hermione had excused herself by saying that she had a stomach ache. Audré had instructed her to take some medicinal potions and was about to leave when it occurred to Hermione to ask her why Audré had made the visit.

"I am holding an urgent meeting about my upcoming trial against the Rochés and there are matters that I think will interest you immensely." Audré had told her.

Feeling curious about Rochés, since they were her old neighbour and her son Adrian's biggest bully, Hermione had consented to join it. Besides, it would also take her mind off the revolting occurrence of tryout. So, when Audré told her the time and location, which was at Morpheus Malfoy's study at eleven o' clock sharp, she promised her that would come.

Draco however had faced a completely different scenario. He had been back from his tryout at Sorbonne and taking a ride across the private Quidditch pitch to celebrate his victory alone when Julian had called him to land. The man then told Draco that Audré had requested his presence at his uncle's study sharp at eleven for an urgent meeting. When he asked what could be the topic, Julian simply said that he didn't know.

To the Draco and Hermione's mutual predicament, when eleven o' clock arrived both had approached the study from opposite end of the same corridor and reached the study door almost at the same time. They had both halted at doorstep – Hermione alert and suspicious at Draco's presence and Draco curious to know what Hermione was doing in the meeting when the study door opened and an expectant looking Audré came out to usher them inside. Draco had silently followed after his wife.

Two people thus brought were now waiting patiently for the meeting to commence.

"I think we can start this meeting with some tea." Audré spoke at last and pointed at the tea laden tray on the table, "I assure you both that this meeting will be quite long."

Draco was not feeling like drinking anything at all so he thanked his aunt politely. Hermione however helped herself on a cup of tea.

"As I have already told Jean that this meeting is about my upcoming trial against Rochés and Draco happens knows a few facts about it," Audré said taking a small sip from her cup, "I would like to explore the background on which I will be working on and I am quite certain that it will interest you both." She said confidently, "Because this whole affair is first and foremost about someone whom you both know and fought." She said mysteriously.

Hermione leaned forward, 'She and Draco Malfoy knew and fought the same person?' she thought with a frown.

Deciphering her frown correctly Audré gave her a grave smile, "Lord Voldemort." She said.

With a gasp Draco sat up bolt upright, involuntarily grasping his left forearm, "The Dark Lord?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, the Dark Lord Voldemort." Audré confirmed her nephew, who winced at the name, "The events that I am going to tell you took place during my adolescence and youth and I spent most part of my life fighting this monster with my husband from France." Her tone turned serious, "As I believe you both know, Lord Voldemort was a Hogwarts student from year 1938 to 1945." She started and noticed that both her listeners gave her their undivided attention, "The details of his school life and house affiliation aren't relevant to our discussion and therefore I will skip that part; according the information we have about Lord Voldemort from trusted sources, he completed his schooling at 1945 and then travelled extensively. He first came here, at France and stayed here to study our Wizarding population. By that time he had formulated his plan for his world domination and travelling was a part of finding out the weakness in each Wizarding nation. If our information on his is correct, Voldemort visited the entire Europe to survey the continent and seek power hungry fellows like him. Over the next decade and a half he gathered many followers outside Britain and he lured them to his side by saying that he wanted to bring the wizards out from their hiding. He also associated with the creatures the Wizarding society had deemed as outcasts such as Giants and Werewolves and promised them higher positions in the world where he would be the supreme ruler. After securing his foreign allies, he returned to Britain around 1969 and started the First Wizarding War against the Ministry of Magic at 1970. I was only fifteen then but I had regular news on him since my grandfather was French Minister of Magic and the his government was closely monitoring Lord Voldemort's movements in Britain. What I didn't know at that time was that I would be betrothed to someone in future who would be closely related to Lord Voldemort's very first British followers: the Malfoys." She paused.

The tension in the room was palpable as Draco narrowed his eyes at his aunt and Hermione fisted her hand at the particular name.

"Morpheus graduated from Hogwarts on 1969 – the same year Lord Voldemort returned to Britain." Audré resumed her story, "Morpheus had heard of Lord Voldemort already since he was a constant topic of discussion in Slytherin common room and when he completed his study and returned at Malfoy Manor, his parents asked him to join Lord Voldemort's cause. Morpheus was strictly against killing Muggleborns and one of the criterias of Voldemort's followers was ability to hate and kill non-purebloods without mercy. They used Unforgivables randomly and with pleasure. So he denied his parents request saying that he wasn't ready for such duties but assured them that he would join as soon as he felt like it. The War started the following year and when Lucius returned home after his graduation from Hogwarts in 1971, Morpheus was asked again to join the growing list of Voldemort's followers. This time he couldn't deny though and joined him reluctantly with Lucius on his side. After spending two miserable years at his master's service and unable to take the load anymore, Morpheus decided to leave his family and fled his country because it was well known that Voldemort would kill his traitor followers. He came here in France, kept a very low profile and when we met, he proposed me which I happily accepted." Audré said with a slight sigh and lost look in her face, "That was the background story; now let's come to the foreground story. The Malfoys eventually found out about us and disinherited their eldest son. Voldemort was in the peak of his war against Wizarding world and The Order of the Phoenix was putting on a very good defense under the guidance of Professor Dumbledore. He informed Morpheus and me about few of Voldemort's French followers and requested us to counter their slow movement with an Order of our own; that is when French wing of Order of the Phoenix – Order of Fleur de Lis – was esthablished. And guess who was the powerhouse of Voldemort's French supporters?" she asked skeptically.

"The Rochés?" forgetting their indifference both Draco and Hermione asked together.

"Exactly." Audré nodded, "The Rochés." She affirmed, "The Rochés were directly related with the Malfoys in Britain because Malfoys are actually a French family who moved to Britain in 10th century. They took their order via Lucius Malfoy and executed it with the help of a man whom the called Le Pasteur." She said evenly.

"Isn't he that man we went to meet that day in prison?" Draco asked, surprised.

"Yes, he is the very same man, Draco." Audré replied, "Le Pasteur isn't his real name; it is what his followers called him. Pasteur in French means 'Preacher' and his job was to go to French pureblood families and persuade them to join Lord Voldemort's anti-Muggle movement as well as to eradicate the society of Muggleborn, half-bloods and blood traitors. He gained immense popularity among some wealthy pureblood families and they soon joined Voldemort under Rochés's banner. The interesting part is when Rochés became insecure realizing that his right hand man was becoming more influential than he could control him and decided to ditch him once and for all." She said with a smirk.

There was pin drop silence in the study when she paused.

"Trying to kill Pasteur would bring Rochés under suspicion so he devised another way to get rid of him. They framed him on the charges of murder of two Muggle families which was causing a lot of sensation at that time and Pasteur was thrown behind the bars for rest of his life. Eventually Voldemort's First Wizarding War met an abrupt end when he was blasted off his body after his encounter with Harry Potter in 1981 and the tide of the promised change in the society in the name of Muggle killing died out."

Hermione's chest constricted painfully when she remembered her friend and she bit her lip to control her emotions.

"Now, why am I talking about this man?" Audré asked his attentive listeners, "Because this man – Pasteur - can give us inside information on Rochés over his deadly hatred on Muggleborn. The Minister of Magic, Francois Guizot, also happens to be a Muggleborn wizard and that is the reason Rochés targeted him. Though Lord Voldemort or Lucius Malfoy is not there anymore to assist him, Rochés still dreams of a society where purebloods will be supreme rulers. But the Muggleborn minister is the obstacle in his mission and that is where we stumble upon Pasteur. With the help of information from Pasteur I can prove in the court that Rochés had strong motives to kill the Minister and with some more suggestive evidences I can also prove that he planned to do it in our party so that it could mask his involvement. And for that my dear, I need some help." Audré said solemnly to see the reaction.

Both Hermione and Draco were quiet but tense waiting for the help they would be asked for.

"Now, Draco is already working with me on this case. I need just another person, someone who is brave, strong, intelligent and knows Lord Voldemort and his methods from an early age. Most importantly, someone who is familiar with the feeling of being ridiculed for Blood Status as a Muggleborn." Audré turned at Hermione, "I couldn't think of anyone better than you, Jean." she said solemnly, "But since I know the nature of relationship between you and Draco and unfortunately it will require you to work closely with him, I can understand it if you deny my request." She added calmly.

Hermione was silent as she considered the words she was spoken to.

'Can she do this? Of course she can'

'Can she do this with Draco Malfoy?'

'She should and she must. This was her chance to get rid of that fear she still harboured. Besides why should the lioness back out for a filthy snake?'

"Aunt Audré," Hermione addressed her with calm and firmness in her voice, "I thank you for the timely offer and I accept it gladly." She said to Audré's relieved smile, "But I have one condition." She added before looking at Draco's eyes directly.

Draco simply arched an eyebrow at her but the accompanying coldness of his feature was absent.

"Please carry on, Jean." Audré offered Hermione over their staring contest.

"I want strict professional relationship – no foul talks, no taunting and especially no 'touching'" Hermione emphasized the word, "…no matter what the situation might be. I am well capable of taking care of myself." She declared.

Audré moved her gaze at her nephew who was giving Hermione an uncharacteristically serene look, "Agreed." He nodded and lifted his chin in positive gesture.

"Well, that's set then." Audré said dismissively, "I am glad to have two highly intelligent helping hands for me and I guess Rochés's time is finally up." She said with a light smile.

Tired from her day's work, unpleasant experience at tryout pitch and late night meeting, Hermione excused herself and left soon afterwards.

Audré watched her retreating form as she gathered the papers she had read from before finally turning at her nephew and giving him a penetrating gaze.

He was calm under her powerful look, "Draco?" she called him.

He nodded to convey that he was listening to her.

"Be very careful." Audré said in a low warning tone, "And use it well." She added with an arched eyebrow.

"Any doubts there?" Draco asked with a smirk.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading my story with patience.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. They were most rewarding.**_

_**Thanks to: nikki98, aryaaa, v-x-y-zz, Grovek26 , happyhoper, ramyfan, yourloved, surugasassa and guests for their kind reviews. I hope to answer them when my exam is over. **_

_**I/R: Thanks all for liking my last chapter. I am happy that you liked Hermione's reaction and Quidditch tryout.**_

_**Happy hoper: LOVE YOU TOO. Thanks for sitting properly. Looking forward to another marvelous review.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Please don't avoid.**_

_**Strangely enough, I write my maximum when I am worried sick or when I am under heavy workload. Writing acts as a gateway of relief for me and writing this chapter had been a very emotional journey for me. I have literally put myself in the places of every single character when I wrote them from their POVs. I have been Audré, Hermione, Apolline, Draco, Adrian, Alexis and Narcissa every time I wrote each segment. I have put myself in that situation and tried to bring them out to the maximum of my human capability and during this emotional rollercoaster, somehow even forgot myself until the chapter was over. Every single word that I wrote, every single sentence that I made, is imbibed with my own feeling as that character (not for that character) and though I thought I could never write them all, I did it at last. : )**_

_**Please note that, this chapter is just the beginning of what I had been trying to write for a long time and I hope I will be able to convey a very clear message in the end of this fiction. Until then, I humbly request your support.**_

_**Also remember that this is an 'Angst + Hurt/Comfort' story. Though the characters don't exist in Real Life their Psychology exists and matches with many people whom I have met and I will try to bring it out as much as possible. I am well aware of what I am dealing with, and I also know that this is a fiction. But underrating something serious for the sake of happy ending isn't (and is never) my purpose. This may be a fiction but the emotions here are as real as it can be for any human. I am not a Dramione shipper and don't feel compelled to do anything to make this relationship come true. But this fiction is a Dramione to the core, in a very different and realistic way, I guess. I am not willing to employ my time in otherwise unrealistic story. This I promise to my kind readers. :)**_

_**Thanks for reading the long note.**_

_**This chapter is VERY LONG (21k+words) and for a reason. I would recommend that you don't read it in haste. There are clues and clarifications and I hope that I delivered them well. Also note that English is my secondary language and any mistakes were done unconsciously.**_

_**For adult themes this chapter is rated : M. There is nothing graphic but if you aren't adult enough to handle please don't read the following chapter.**_

_**Acknowledgements:**_

_**The Bliss Tea recipe was taken from '5 Calming Gifts For Mom's website.**_

_**Lupus is the Latin word for 'Wolf'. There is also a person named St. Lupus.**_

_**Draco Malfoy and his family information were taken from HP wiki. His height is according to standard European height and weight.**_

_**The rights of the Volunteers were taken from an American website called 'AIDS Research Alliance: Research Volunteers'. I would like to inform that Volunteers ARE NOT human Guinea Pigs and they enjoy full rights as any non-volunteers to be respected and treated well. They are not war prisoners and therefore no one can force them to be in any research they don't want to be. The researchers are not butchers to cut up a volunteer like a frog, so their behaviour should also be polite and sympathetic.**_

_**The idea about snakes and werewolves is my own but the name of the species of the snake was taken from another fan fiction named 'Original Sin' by RZZMG. Thanks to her.**_

_**As always, I have checked the Lunar Calendar of September 2004 and according to that the last Tuesday of that September was indeed a full moon.**_

_**The confession of Draco's thoughts regarding his father Lucius was inspired after watching an interview of Tom Felton and Jason Isaacs regarding their own characters. The interview is available in YouTube and was conducted after release of HP 7.1.**_

_**Since J. K. Rowling never implied more than just some kisses for Harry and Ron and their respective girlfriends, I am sticking to her version of intimacy in this story. Contrary to the popular belief that Draco Malfoy was some Slytherin s*x god, I find nothing supporting that theory in the books. He only once laid his head down on Pansy Parkinson's lap in HBP. Again any statement used here isn't any attempt to make his crimes look lighter.**_

_**The chess moves taken from 1988 game between Kirsten Hoi and Boris Gulko, which is also known as 'The Queen's Pawn.'**_

_**Well I guess that's all and now please enjoy.**_

_**Also please keep your reviews coming. I need to know what you are thinking about my fiction. Any constructive criticism is most welcome. I kindly ask the guest reviewers to leave a name for future reference. : )**_

_**My fiction 'The Poisoned Apple' has been nominated for The Hogwarts award in the category Hermione Romance. It is posted on the site and I would like you to cast your vote on the site under 'vote' tab.**_

_**The website is hogwartsawards DOT weebly DOT com **replace DOT with a . The link can also be found in my profile.**_

_**THERE IS ALSO A POLL IN MY PROFILE. FEEL FREE TO VOTE.**_

_**Disclaimer: The copyright to Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Any other characters are purely work of fiction and any resemblance is co-incidental.**_

**Chapter 35: Emotions in Motion.**

"We, humans, are generally overconfident in our opinions, impressions and judgments regarding others." Audré murmured to herself and sighed, commenting absent-mindedly on a string of thoughts that had been keeping the wheels of her head overly active recently.

Two sonorous chimes issued from the Château's Grandfather clock resonated across its vast grounds and brought forth the knowledge that it was two o' clock in the morning while an insomniac Audré was in deep thought regarding her nephew's future course of actions while enjoying the moonlight night on her terrace. The silvery orb had almost grown to her zenith, blazing with the sun's rays through the night sky and bathing the surroundings with her luminance.

Audré was certain that, had she been in Apolline Delacour's place, she would have arranged for an even more severe punishment for daughter's violator. Besides, there would never be any question of negotiating with such a beast; even more so in the matter of forgiveness.

So if Apolline had agreed to work on Draco's behalf, which according to Audré was extremely suspicious, there could only be two possibilities:

'_One: she doesn't realize that such a crime can't be considered to be forgiven unless the perpetrator asks it himself, no matter how much persuasion is done on his behalf.'_

'_Two: she is not planning to persuade Jean at all. She would simply deny any such agreement between her and Draco once his participation in that painful procedure is over.'_

Audré had always believed that a woman's instincts are her best friend and if her instincts were correct than the second possibility is most likely to occur in future: that Apolline will never act against Jean, whom she loves like her own daughter.

'_Draco may not admit it, but I know what is keeping him from going and asking Jean himself.'_

'_His bloody Malfoy ego!'_

'_In his ego, Draco is deluding himself into thinking that Apolline Delacour will bargain his forgiveness from Jean while chances are that she will never do so.'_

'_Why would she?'_

'_I am a mother myself and I can't blame Apolline if she doesn't care whether the perpetrator died or not.'_

'_But Draco will not die and he definitely will not be taking Apolline's trickery easily. In fact he will consider this as a betrayal.' _

'_It might make him go against Jean and he may never ask for her forgiveness.'_

'_And the hostility will resume and may even increase.' _

'_And with it, whatever small changes have taken place will be lost.'_

Audré rubbed her forehead wearily.

'_It is not possible to control Draco when it comes to Adrian.'_

'_Neither it is possible to contain Jean when Adrian is concerned.'_

'_None of these two stubborn people will let go of the boy and they will simply rot in this relationship for the sake of their son.'_

'_And what of Adrian?'_

'_The poor child will grow up watching his parents' turbulent relationship. And when he grows up, he surely will investigate the matter and will come to know of the truth behind their dispute and his birth.'_

The thought was enough to make Audré close her eyes in horror.

'_The innocent boy will be destroyed.' _She shook her head sadly.

'_So the only light at the end of tunnel is Draco behaving properly with his wife and asking for her forgiveness in the right way.' _

"I am so sorry, Jean, that I had to put you through this. I am so sorry." Audré whispered, massaging her temple, "But there was no other way to make Draco realize his mistakes in putting his trust on Apolline for such a crucial matter. It is his responsibility to pay for his crime and there is no way he can evade it by employing someone else to act on his stead."

But woman inside her spoke up as the mother hushed down.

'_Is it possible? Is it possible for Jean to forgive Draco?'_

'_Could you forgive your violator, Audré?'_

In her mind Audré knew that the answer was a resolute 'No'.

But no one knows what the future holds for them?

'_Who could have predicted that Draco would lose all his pureblood sons one by one and come across Adrian, a half-blood, whom he will take as a boon in his life?' _

'_Who would have thought that the crime he had buried so deep would come up like this and make him do impossible things to achieve something he once considered pointless?'_

'_No one. Not even Draco, who had been so confident when he justified his wrong actions.'_

'_So better let the future play its game while I play my part in it.'_

Audré was determined that she was not going to let Apolline or Draco spoil her efforts to make things right once and for all.

'_Every piece has a role to play in Chess and I will not let anyone tamper with my pieces.'_

'_Draco, the black King.'_

'_Jean, the white Queen.'_

Audré rubbed her hands together in anticipation and joined them to rest her chin.

'_The perfect medicine for Draco's ego is..'_

A small smile curled Audré's lips.

'_Jealousy in the form of a White King. Only this time in chess the Kings will compete for the Queen.'_

She was considering the role of Alexis Delacour in the future chess board when the House Elf named Zilek appeared and bowed low to her.

"What is it, Zilek?" Audré asked the small creature who served as her personal Elf, "Is everything alright with Jean?"

"No, Madame Malfoy, Mistress Jean is not sleeping. She is pacing in her balcony and talking to herself." The Elf told her solemnly.

"Thank you, Zilek; I knew I could trust on you. I will attend to it immediately." she assured the Elf, "Meanwhile can you please bring some Bliss Tea for us in her quarters?" Audré offered with an appreciative smile and the elf nodded humbly before disappearing with another bow.

Ever since the day Hermione told Audré to return Narcissa's Sleeping Mixture, Audré had appointed her own personal Elf to keep an eye on Hermione with strict orders to inform her should she suffer from any kind of nightmare again. The young woman had suffered enough for three lifetimes and there was no way she would let her continue it any while she was under her care.

'Is she distressed about working with Draco?' Audré asked herself and stood up to leave the terrace where she had been sitting since her meeting with Hermione and Draco was over, 'Did I make a mistake by asking her to help me?' she thought skeptically as she started for her bed chamber, 'I simply wanted her to get rid of her fear slowly but maybe she is still not ready for it. I should have been more patient with her.' She chastised herself mentally, 'Jean is a brave woman but even she has limitations and I shouldn't have pushed the boundaries.' Audré said to herself as she walked in brisk pace and reached her Grand suite. The door opened itself as she approached and Audré went straight to her personal medicinal potion cabinet before unlocking it and taking out a large phial of Lavender Oil.

'Nothing is more important than Jean and her mental peace and I am certainly not going to jeopardize it.' she thought resolutely and left her suite.

The Fideliused quarter used by Hermione and Adrian was not very far from her Grand suite and Audré reached there in no time. Hermione's bedroom in first floor was dimly lit and the door was open allowing Audré to stand at the threshold and observe the interior.

While Adrian was sleeping on the spacious bed, Hermione was indeed pacing back and forth in the balcony, which was visible from where Audré stood on the threshold. She entered the bedroom silently and walked over to balcony, determined to discover the real cause behind her restlessness.

"Dear Jean, I didn't know that you are also an owl like me." She commented lightly and watched as Hermione whipped around, clearly startled.

"Aunt!" she exclaimed softly while Audré cast an Imperturbable Charm on the doorway to prevent Adrian from waking up from their oncoming conversation, "What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised at Audré's sudden appearance in her suite at the middle of the night.

"I am insomniac." Audré replied carelessly, "I can't sleep at night unless I take strong Sleeping potions. What about you? Are you insomniac like me or are you having nightmares again?" she asked in a carefully casual tone.

Hermione let out a deep sigh, "No, aunt. I am not having nightmares. Whatever sleeping magic you used on me that evening is working well and I assure you that I can sleep peacefully now." she confirmed, "But how did you know that I am still awake?"

"This is my Château, Jean, and I have many means to know whatever happens inside its walls." Audré replied with a shrug.

"Are you spying on me?" Hermione enquired with a slight scowl.

"No, dearest." Audré lied and moved to the balustrades to look up at the moonlit sky before deciding to answer it another way, "I was brought up in this Château, Jean and I know it's every single nook and corner. Do you know that there are several secret passageways in this Château?" she asked Hermione with a skeptic smile, "No, you don't." she replied on Hermione's puzzled look, "During an average day and night, I always know whatever is happening around this whole Château. I am the Lady of this Château and therefore I have powers over the place that no one posses. I am no some common Muggle mistress, Jean, so please don't underestimate my position." She said and turned her solemn gaze at Hermione.

Hermione gave her a look that conveyed a mixture of admiration and amazement, "It sounds like Hogwarts." she commented after a while, "I always wondered how Professor Dumbledore always knew what happened around Hogwarts castle. I even read Hogwarts: A History several times to find out the mystery but there was nothing written in there. Now I understand, aunt." she said with a triumphant look, "As Headmaster, he was bonded to the castle in some way that he somehow received every bit of information regarding its inhabitants. Beside the castle portraits and ghosts, who regularly conveyed him message, there must have been some other force too." she said with a knowing smile and a nod of her head, "I think that was the reason his office wouldn't open to anyone when he left the school temporarily in my fifth year after Ministry of Magic imposed a hag by the name of Dolores Umbridge in his place." Audré watched as Hermione voiced her theories, "But how do you do it here in this Château?" she asked curiously, "I see no ghosts here; though there are many talking portraits. Who lets you know about us?"

"I am afraid; Jean, but I can't answer that." Audré replied, pleasantly happy that Hermione has accepted her other explanation, "But yes, you are right." She nodded, "Any Master or Mistress of a magical establishment is magically bonded with the place. They have every power imaginable over that place and their ownership passes only after they are dead. Like Professor Dumbledore's power passed to his rightful successor the moment he died and my father passed this Château to me when he died. My ownership will pass to my son when I am dead." She elaborated, "But that is not the issue at hand, Jean." she reverted back to her original purpose of visiting Hermione, "If you are neither insomniac nor suffering from any nightmares, why are you still awake?" she asked Hermione, "Don't get me wrong, dear, for I have no intention to disturb your privacy but I happen to remember clearly that you said you were tired and wanted to sleep after the meeting was over."

She watched as Hermione walked over and stood beside her in silence. Her expression was grim and thoughtful and her earlier triumphant demeanor was gone.

"It is just that…something happened this evening….and I still can't get over it." she said her voice forced calm.

Lightly Audré took Hermione's uninjured hand in her hands and stroked it, trying to make her feel relaxed as she waited patiently for her to speak up.

Silence stretched between them and then Hermione answered, "He touched me."

Audré suppressed her shudder and her smile froze on her lips as soon as she understood who 'he' could be.

"How?" she asked the grave looking young mother sharply, her heart suddenly thumping against her chest, "Did he try to…"

"No…" Hermione shook her head, "It is not like that."

Fear clouded Audré's thought as she left Hermione's hand and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face her, "Jean, tell me what happened. Has he stalked you again? Has he harassed you over anything? Tell me." She shook her, urging her speak the truth.

"No, aunt. He didn't stalk or harass me this time." Hermione replied, slightly wincing in pain as her plastered arm was shaken too and Audré removed her hands from her shoulders immediately.

"I am sorry." She massaged over Hermione's shoulder blade, "I lost control of my temper. Please continue." She urged.

"He…came to talk to me last Wednesday…." Hermione resumed under Audré's gentle assurance, "…said that he was participating in some Quidditch tryout for Seeker's position at Sorbonne..."

Audré nodded, silently conveying that she was giving Hermione her fullest attention.

"…bloody Slytherin had the audacity to ask me and Adrian to attend his blasted tryout. At first I thought I wouldn't go. I know why he wanted me and Adrian go there. He wanted to show off his 'spectacular' flying skill and try to impress Adrian with it. He knows Adrian loves to fly. But I wasn't going to fall for his trap that easily." Hermione paused.

The night around them was completely silent except for Hermione's Dove, which gobbled once again in her sleep.

"…but then this ridiculous idea struck me. I thought I would go and Confound him so that he couldn't qualify…it will break his false pride…"

"Did you Confound him?" Audré asked Hermione, somehow amused at how she was following Draco's trait unconsciously.

"No… I couldn't." Hermione confessed, "I was about to Confound him unnoticed when a stray Bludger came at my direction and before I knew…. Malfoy was there…and he…snaked his arm around my….waist…and pulled me up in the air….away from the Bludger…."

Audré could see Hermione shaking lightly as she massaged over her stomach and recounted the incident, "…he shouted at me for being careless…and left me on the ground again….and went away…." She broke off.

Audré slapped her mentally for being a blatant foolish and asking Hermione to help her for the trial with Draco when it was clear that she was agitated from the incidence.

"Forgive me, Jean, but I fail to comprehend why you didn't tell me about it when I visited you this evening." Audré said evenly, "Do you not trust me enough? Have I not tried my best to protect you?"

"What has it got to do with trusting you, aunt?" Hermione asked her incredulously.

"It has got everything to do with trust." Audré countered her, "Had you told me about it earlier, Jean, I wouldn't have asked you help me, especially when Draco is there." She said firmly.

"Why? Because you think I am weak?" Hermione asked, frowning now, "You think I can't face him, aunt? You think that I should let go of the opportunity to work against Voldemort's supporters because that precious Death Eater is there to haunt my steps? No, aunt, I refuse to back out." Hermione said firmly, "I was the one who sacrificed everything for the sake of bringing Voldemort down and I won't let my fear come in my way of fighting him again." She shook her head resolutely.

"Jean," Audré gave Hermione a serene smile, "Please don't insult me like this." She said gently, "I never thought that you would back out or cower down; though initially you were a bit apprehensive and that's very natural since you are married to the man who tortured you. But I never expected that you would spend rest of your life inside this quarter. A woman such as yourself can never lay back and let others take over her. It was just a matter of time before you conquered your fear and came out. In fact I wanted you to help me on my trial because it will also help you to establish your place even more firmly in Draco's life. But I have decided it now, Jean, I wouldn't burden you with my selfish proposition. You will not work with him." Audré said sternly; adamant that she would think of another way to make Draco change his far-fetched plans.

"I am sorry aunt Audré." She watched as Hermione's eyes flashed at her in moonlight, "But I must respectfully decline. I don't care if that pureblood bastard works in this case or not but I, Hermione Jean Granger, will not back off." She said through clenched teeth, "I hate being treated as if I am made of glass. I assure you that I didn't act on moment's impulse. When you asked me whether I wanted to help you, I gave it a good thought before deciding that I wanted to do this." she said firmly.

"But Jean, forced courage is not what I want from you." Audré protested, "I know that you are a fighter and you will fight till the end: it is evident from the struggles you undertook to raise Adrian alone in a foreign country. But it is against my conscience to cause you any more pain than you are already in. I am therefore here to rectify my earlier mistakes, Jean, please don't insist me anymore." She pledged.

"What mistake, aunt? What pain?" Hermione asked, her eyes shining with tears, "Look! Look at this!" she pushed the neck of her mauve dress sideways to expose her left shoulder where Audré could see a faint pink bite mark and unbeknownst, she clapped her hand over her mouth, "This is where he bit me when he tortured me." She said fiercely, "I still carry the scar. This is the reason I never wear low-neck dresses. Had I wanted, aunt, I could have removed it years ago. But I didn't. Similarly Bellatrix engraved 'Mudblood' in my left forearm after she used Cruciatus on me. I could have shown it to you, but my arm is plastered." She tapped the cast over her left forearm, "But when it came to breaking into Gringotts with my friends Harry and Ron, I used Bellatrix's hair in Polyjuice Potion to disguise myself as her. I might be frightened, aunt, but I never let it impede my way." She said with a violent shake of her head, "I didn't keep those scars to prove that I am some brave war heroine, aunt. I kept them to remind me how close I came to death and how I survived; that I will always come back no matter what happens." She said with pride, "This is not forced courage. I am not afraid to face that bigot bastard anymore. I am tired of this hide and seek game. But enough is enough. Now I want to break free from all my fears." Hermione declared.

Audré was shaking slightly as she watched Hermione covering her shoulder again, "You gave me an opportunity to make things even, aunt. You always helped and protected me and Adrian. So don't blame yourself for asking me to help you." Hermione's tone became gentle, "While I may never feel comfortable around that pureblood monster, I refuse to chicken out." Hermione said firmly, "I have never retreated, not in the face of imminent death in the hands of Voldemort and his bloody supporters; not in the prospect of being tortured by his goons. It is not in my nature to leave things unfinished." She wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes, "I am strong, aunt Audré and I am going to prove it and give him a run for his money." She said with fierce determination.

Closing her eyes, Audré slumped against the pillars that supported the balcony; her unconvinced conscience making her heart heavy with guilt.

'_What have you done, Audré? What have you done? Why did you hurry?'_

"If so, Jean, why didn't you take the opportunity to curse Draco seriously this evening? No one would have known and you could have been free." She asked, feeling that she surely would have done the same.

"How could you say that?" Hermione exclaimed and looked at her incredulously, "As much as I like to punish him severely, aunt, but my conscience prevents me from harming him in any way that may culminate into his death or hurt him grievously. Even during the Battle of Hogwarts, I never used any deadly curse against the Death Eaters; mostly I stunned them. That is the basic difference between me and him." She said pointing a finger at Audré, "While he can…..violate his classmate to take revenge, I can never even think of doing so with my…" She broke off, "But I pray that he suffers…. that he suffers so much that he begs for death….and even death refuses to take him." She said fiercely.

Audré closed her eyes and felt her knees buckled under her as she slid along the pillar and slumped on the floor.

'What am I to do?'

'I know Draco doesn't deserve anything more than punishment.'

'And Jean deserves a happy life with the man she loves.'

'But Draco is slowly changing and now he is ready to go through anything to attain Jean's forgiveness.'

'And Jean is preparing to strike Draco fiercely.'

'What will be the result of this collision?'

'Is there any way I can prevent it?'

'In fact should I prevent it at all?'

'Draco has sown this. Shouldn't he be the one to reap it?'

"Maman!" Audré whispered softly to her dead mother, "Help me, please. Give me a way to guide us all away from this destruction."

"Aunt! Aunt Audré!" she heard Hermione's panic stricken voice call her as she crouched before her, "Are you alright? What happened?" she checked Audré's forehead for temperature.

"Nothing." Audré smiled feebly and lied, trying to regain her strength, "I was just overwhelmed by your courage." She confessed, "I must admit that I have never met anyone like you, Jean; so brave yet so considerate. I would have killed the man who tortured me but you saved him from death. What are you?" she asked earnestly.

Hermione gave her a shy but serene smile, "Don't think that I am some Godsend angel. I have my fair share of anger and vindictiveness but I just show it differently." She said calmly, "Now please get up and let's sit together for sometime. I feel better now that I have let it all out with you. You always imbibe negativity from me and give me strength, same as mother Apolline." She said and helped Audré to stand up before she following Hermione to the divan she conjured for them.

Audré was thankful that her elves had enough tactical knowledge to understand when to appear during a conversation, because as soon as she took her seat beside Hermione, Zilek apparated with a tray laden with two steaming mugs that was emitting most enticing smell.

Audré motioned Hermione to take a mug as the elf silently laid the tray before them, "Don't look at the mug like that, Jean." she said noticing Hermione examining her cup, "It is called Bliss Tea; it's my mother's recipe to fight anxiety and depression. She was an expert potioneer and invented many herbal concoctions. Take it and you will feel the difference." She offered.

Hermione took a tentative sip from her mug and considered the taste before swallowing as Audré waited patiently for her reaction.

"It is really good." Hermione remarked at last, "I feel so relaxed." she added.

"This tea is perfect for frazzled nerves or any mother in need of a mood boost. The skullcap and oat tops are classic nervine tonics that help support the nervous system during times of stress. Raspberry leaf is considered an important tonic herb for women's health that's a delicious source of nutrients like iron and niacin. The tasty addition of roses, vanilla, and cinnamon offer floral spiciness and inspire feelings of wellbeing. This tea can be sipped daily to maximize the pleasant effects. I recommend that you take a mug every night before going to sleep and you will wake up as fresh as a flower in the morning." she said as she moved behind Hermione and ran her fingers through those messy brown curls.

"Let me massage your head." Audré offered, as she poured some Lavender Oil on her cupped palm, rubbed them together and started circling her fingers through Hermione's curls.

"Why do you pamper me so much, aunt?" Hermione asked genially happy, leaning on the divan.

"It is not my fault, Jean. You and Adrian have stolen my heart in your own unique way." She chided her and worked her way through Hermione's curls.

In her life of fifty years, Audré had met many people, assessed and weighed their personality against her own before deciding her behaviour with them. It was not for anything that Parisian women called her the greatest manipulator behind her back. But Audré didn't mind now.

Everyone has their own way of playing a game and for Audré' it had been to playing it like chess. She had maneuvered different people like different chess pieces across a chess board called life to attain what she wanted. But she had never done anything that could weigh against her conscience.

This, she had been true to herself.

No matter what happened, Audré Chombrun Malfoy never let go of the perpetrator until he or she was fully punished, with or without law.

She looked down upon Hermione who was sipping her tea with solemnly and her eyes moved to her left shoulder where she hid the signature of her survival.

Once again, this woman has stunned her with her outstanding courage and endurance: her hunger to live and with dignity nonetheless, had no equal in Audré's eyes. It seemed as if Hermione's spirit knew no bounds.

Draco had chosen a path that will ultimately bring him to destruction but if it was Hermione, then Audré would let it be happily.

'What a marvelous woman you have chosen to die for Draco.' Audré thought as she decided how to set her pieces once again on the board, 'Soon you will realize it yourself.'

•••••

The Delacour Residence may not be as large and grand as Château de la Grange-Bleanue, but it was Hermione's most favourite place in the world after her parents' home in England and Hogwarts Castle. The place had provided her with peace, protection, love, respect and to her child a loving family that Adrian deserved had he been born under normal conditions.

Her night after her conversation with Audré being extremely peaceful, Hermione had taken the opportunity to visit the Delacours early on Saturday morning along with Adrian and Gabrielle while secretly wishing that Alexis remains at home on weekends. Her dreams of living happily with the man she loved might have been shattered but Hermione was adamant to reestablish her friendship with Alexis Delacour and had been devising possible ways to engage him in a normal rather than formal conversation, which the reserve man preferred since she had been married to Draco Malfoy.

To her immense disappointment, Alexis was not present at home when she arrived there by Floo and when Apolline told her that Alexis had been attending his office even in weekends since the attack on Minister of Magic, Hermione immediately analyzed that it was all Alexis's ploy to avoid her, should she visited Delacour's home, as well as futile attempts of trying to forget the past between them. Once again, the proof that Alexis was mourning over their love made Hermione's heart heavy with guilt and pain, which she concealed with a forced bright smile on her lips. She knew Apolline too understood her son's situation and if Hermione behaved like a love-sick puppy, the elderly woman would be mortified thinking that she had destroyed two lives when she persuaded Hermione to marry Draco Malfoy.

'Well, not two exactly.' Hermione counted mentally, 'It's three if I count Adrian, me and Alexis.'

So she behaved her best and told her all about their previous night's meeting where she had been asked by Audré to help her in her trial and the incident at Malfoy's tryout.

"You should have told me the truth, Jean." Gabrielle admonished Hermione for lying to her about food poisoning, "You should have told me that you were sick because the bloody bastard touched you." She said fiercely.

"So that my son learns that his mother vomits when his father touches her?" Hermione asked back, "So that he can ask me later why I feel that way? Why I panic when that monster is around?" she shook her head in disappointment, "Honestly, Gabrielle, of all the people I know, I thought you would have understood that by yourself. You know I never lie to my son and I didn't lie to him when he asked me about his father. I could have told him that he is dead or something like that, but I never wanted him to grow up under false impression that his father was a saint. This I promised myself, Gabrielle, when I decided to keep this child that I will never lie to him regarding his true parentage and lineage no matter what happens." She said firmly.

The Delacour ladies were silent as they exchanged a grave look.

"I am sorry, Jean, I didn't mean that." Gabrielle said in a small voice and Hermione reached forward to take her hands in her uninjured hand.

"Forgive me, Gabrielle, if I have been rude." She said softly to her, "I know how much you all love me and my Adrian. I can never thank you enough for that." she squeezed Gabrielle's hand gently.

"Now, now, Jean, you are forgetting the Delacour's primary rule: no thanks between family members." Apolline warned Hermione in a low tone, "Come here and seat beside me, my dear." She patted the place beside her on her sofa, "I don't like it when you or Adrian are sitting away from me." She indicated at the sofa Hermione was currently occupying which was just opposite her.

Though the parlour they had been using for their private conversation was spacious enough to comfortably house twenty persons in it, Hermione knew that Apolline always loved to sit in tight group when conversing with her family. With a grateful smile she moved on to the seat beside Apolline and leaned sideways to place her head on the elderly woman's lap, clearly wanting her to stroke her hair.

"I don't know if there is a more fortunate woman than me, mother." She said as Apolline got her signal and lightly ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, "I have two mothers who love me with all their hearts." She said softly.

"Hey, what about me?" Gabrielle demanded and moved forward to place her head on Apolline's other half of the lap, "I am my maman's daughter too." she reminded her.

Apolline laughed heartily, clearly enjoying the playful fight between her daughters for her affection, "Well, I am lucky to have such nice daughters. Jean made me forget Fleur's absence." She said honestly as she stroked Gabrielle's silvery hair with her other hand.

"What about Fleur?" Hermione asked, suddenly remembering about Fleur's current pregnancy, "How is she and how is her baby?"

"I talked to them this morning over International Floo and Bill told me that both of them are fine." Apolline told them happily, "He told me that they are going to have another daughter." Her eyes twinkled in glee.

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised, "I know Bill named his first daughter Victorie. What are they going to name this one?"

"It's up to Fleur this time and I am pretty sure that Mrs. Weasley's idea to name her new granddaughter as Celestina would be overruled." Apolline replied with a smile.

Hermione laughed heartily, "I knew that. I still remember how Fleur disliked Celestina Warbeck's singing on Christmas day." She reminisced before suddenly falling silent.

Christmas at the Weasley's reminded her of the past life she had left behind and the beautiful moments she had shared with them and Harry. It reminded her of the person she was before her innocence was taken from her and she became Adrian's mother.

As if realizing the reason behind her sudden silence, Apolline gave her hair a gentle sweep and cupped her cheek, "Tell me Jean, why did you try to Confound Malfoy when there were so many other suitable curses out there?" she asked casually, "I think I would have distributed sweets in the whole neighbourhood if the news came out that he had ended his wretched life unceremoniously after an accidental fall from broom." She mocked.

"Mother, you know I can't kill him. In fact I can't kill anybody." Hermione replied evenly.

"I wish you could, Jean," Gabrielle said longingly, "I personally want him to be hanged before the whole Wizarding population." she said with distaste.

"Mother, what was it that he talked to you on my birthday?" Hermione asked Apolline, remembering the small conversation between Malfoy and the Delacour matriarch.

Apolline seemed to relish her question before answering, "Before I answer you Jean, let me make it very clear to you that the day you decided to call me 'mother' instead of aunt Apolline, I too accepted you as my daughter. I will never do anything that will disturb our relationship." She declared and Hermione frowned, "With that being said, I want to inform you that Draco Malfoy approached me on your birthday with the intention of knowing me and my family better. I know the kind of cunning fox he is and my assumptions came out to be correct when he offered me to join him on a lunch. I am half-Veela, Jean and I am never afraid to show men like him their proper place, so I accepted his invitation and we met last Tuesday for our lunch. There, he asked me something in return of 'anything' I want." She said with a satisfied smile.

"And you accepted it?" Hermione asked, both astonished and uncomfotable.

"Oh yes." Apolline sounded so happy as if Christmas had decided to come earlier that year, "I asked him an exceptionally rare thing in return and he agreed."

"What?" Gabrielle asked before Hermione could.

"His pureblood." Apolline answered with a smirk.

"His pureblood?" Hermione repeated, "I don't understand, mother, why would he give you that? And how can he give you his blood?" she asked incredulously.

"There are ways, Jean, and I assure you that he is willing to participate in it." Apolline answered vaguely.

"For what? What did he ask from you?" Hermione asked, alarmed.

"He asked two things from me; one from the past and one from the future." Apolline replied solemnly, her earlier smile now replaced with a serious look, "While I will give him the past, I will never ask you to give him the future." She said firmly.

Hermione sat up, her limbs tense from what she had just heard, "Please explain, mother." She begged to Apolline.

"No, Jean, this is something that I will not tell you." Apolline said calmly, "You have to trust the woman you call 'mother'. You have to trust that this mother will not sell her daughter's rights to her violator. I am not going to be used as Draco Malfoy's puppet; rather it is him, who shall be my puppet." She said fiercely.

Hermione blinked several times, trying to discern the inner meaning of Apolline's words. She knew that the half-Veela witch could be very strict when she wanted to and there was no point in arguing with her if she wasn't willing to discuss the matter any further.

She sighed and laid down on Apolline's lap again, "I trust you, mother." She said firmly.

"Thanks dear Jean." Apolline leaned down and kissed both of her daughters on their foreheads, "I knew you would. Now that I have this thing settled between us, I would like to give a piece of advice." She said smiling again.

"What?" Hermione asked, enjoying that Apolline was on her side.

"When you work with that bigot brat, give him hell." Apolline said icily, "Make him understand that he can never rule you; that you are not his traditional pureblood trophy wife and you will not lie down to take his insults like a wooden doll. Vengeance is sweet, Jean, and if it is slow it's even sweeter. Make him repent for forcing you to marry him by kidnapping Adrian like that. It is high time for a filthy snake like him to realize that Hermione Jean Granger is a lioness and she is going to squeeze the juice out of his guts." She proclaimed proudly.

Hermione's chest swelled in confidence as Apolline's words hit her and she took a deep breath to relieve her earlier uneasiness. She was about to ask her about le Pasteur when the door of the parlour burst open and a crying Adrian rushed in.

"Mama!" he exclaimed as a startled Hermione sat bolt upright and hurried forward to get her son, "Mama!" he cried again and threw himself on Hermione's outstretched arm.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" Adrian repeated and sobbed uncontrollably against her chest while clutching her as tightly as his little arm would allow him and Hermione looked up in alarm for an explanation for his sudden outburst.

"What happened, father?" she asked the elderly man who followed Adrian inside the parlour, "He was in good mood when he went outside with you to meet his friends." She said before turning to Adrian and stroking his head gently, "Adrian! Mama's love! Mama's little rabbit! What happened?" she asked the crying boy while frantically checking him if he was physically hurt.

Gustave, slightly panting, placed the sac of gifts Adrian's friends had given him on the table and slumped on a sofa with a pitiful expression in his face, "It's Pierre Rochés." He replied.

"Pierre!" Hermione hissed as a wave of anger coursed through her veins at the mention of her son's bully, "I will kill him if he tried to bully my son this time. I swear I will father…" she said furiously but Gustave held out a hand and quieted her.

"He didn't bully Adrian, Jean, you are misunderstanding the whole situation." He said solemnly as Apolline and Gabrielle both joined her to calm down Adrian, who was still holding his mother as tightly as he could, "When we went out to meet Adrian's friends, we met Pierre who is visiting his mother. You know that the rules of Claiming strictly state that no child would be allowed to be brought up by parents who are convicted criminals. So when his father was arrested, Pierre's guardianship temporarily passed to his uncle with whom he is currently living outside Paris. But his mother is forced to live here at the Rochés Mansion and the ministry allows Pierre to meet his parents once every week. He was here to meet his mother when he came across Adrian and told him that he has been taken away from his mother. That's when Adrian suddenly became hysterical and ran for home. No matter how much I screamed to stop him, Jean, he wouldn't listen." He said before conjuring a goblet of water and offering it to Hermione.

Hermione took the goblet from his hand and offered it to Adrian who was still sniffing and wiping his sore red nose at her blouse, "Here, my love, take some water." She said softly to the little boy who looked up at her with bloodshot grey eyes.

"Mama, I love you!" he declared and buried his face in Hermione's bosom with such force that it knocked off the goblet she was holding, "I love you." He repeated breaking into fresh bouts of tears again.

"Mama also loves his little rabbit, my love," Hermione said as tears threatened to burst through her own eyes and hugged Adrian as tightly as possible without hurting his plastered arm, "Mama will fight the world for her Adrian, Mama will kill and die for her little lovely son." she said, now crying unabashed with her son.

"Mama, I love you. Don't leave me." Adrian's plea resonated against her chest, "That night when he took me and Peter away from you, I thought I will never see you again. I was so scared that I ran and ran and ran." He recounted and everyone listened to him intently while realizing what 'he' might be, "I ran with Peter and I told them that I won't come out from under the bush until Mama comes and takes me out." He said controlling his sobs, "You know Mama that I hate Pierre for insulting you and tearing my favourite book but they shouldn't have taken him away from his Mama. He is scared just like I was. I feel so sorry for him." He said against Hermione's chest, "I forgive him."

Hermione was rendered speechless at her son's honest declaration.

"I have never seen a finer boy." Apolline announced proudly and Hermione simply nodded, unsure how to express her astonishment, "Adrian is the son any mother would be proud to have." she praised him, running her fingers through the silvery blonde curls while Adrian's face lay buried in Hermione's chest.

"Yes, he is the perfect little angel." Gabrielle said fondly, "He is just like his mother - loving, caring and forgiving."

Hermione shook her head, "No, Gabrielle, I am not half as good as my little rabbit." She countered her proudly, "Mama's little rabbit is million times better than her." She declared.

"No," Adrian protested, his voice resonated against Hermione's chest, "You are the best Mama in the world." He said firmly.

"Okay, okay." Gustave held out his hands in surrender to end the dispute over who is the best, "Jean and Adrian are the best Mama and little rabbit in the world. Fine now?" he asked the mother and son for their approval.

"Yes, it's fine." Hermione replied, wiping her tears, "But father, what will happen to Pierre? Will he always live with his uncle?" she asked Gustave.

Gustave conjured another goblet of water and handed it to Hermione, "Well it depends, Jean. If Augustus Rochés is found guilty of his crimes then the ministry will pass the guardianship to Pierre's uncle permanently whereas his mother will be his second guardian. In that case she cannot take any decision related to Pierre on her own. She will have to consult his uncle first and if his uncle is found unfit for the duty then the Ministry will appoint a family counselor who will look over Pierre's guardianship until he turns seventeen and comes of age." He said calmly, "The Ministry of Magic takes the upbringing of magical children very seriously and if they suspect that the any magical child is not receiving proper care by his or her parents, they would handle the matter strictly. This law also ensures that any wizard or witch doesn't participate in criminal activities voluntarily because the Ministry will change their children's guardianship and they would have to share it with someone else. Who would want his or her child to be shared by his relatives?" Gustave explained, "It is not as barbaric as you think it is, Jean. Most of the times, the children who are taken into Ministry's custody receive better treatment than their parents ever provided them and they grow up well. Take Pierre for example, his attitude has changed completely. He looked humble and he even shook hands with our little Adrian. It is clear that his uncle's family is knocking some sense into him and if it continues he may grow up to be a good Wizarding citizen." Gustave said with a hopeful smile.

"He was good with me Mama" Adrian agreed with his grandfather, "He told me to go to his home to play with him." He added.

Casting a downward glance at her innocent and forgiving son Hermione sighed when a realization dawned upon her.

'Somehow the French Ministry has prevented the creation of another Draco Malfoy.'

•••••

St. Lupus's Facility for Lycanthropes

Department of Research for Cure of Magical Maladies

Ministry of Magic

Republic of France

Biographical information of the Volunteer:

Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Born: 5th June 1980, Great Britain.

Blood status: Pureblood.

Marital status: Married.

Physical Information:

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 24 years 3 monthes and 23 days.

Height: 183 cm/ 72 inches

Weight: 160 lbs

Hair colour: Silvery Blond

Eye colour: Grey

Skin colour: Pale

Family Information:

Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy (1954 - 2002)

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy

Spouse(s):

Astoria Malfoy (nee Greengrass) (1998 – 2004)

Hermione Jean Granger (2004 - )

Children: 4

Adrian Thomas Granger-Malfoy – son (1999 - )

Scorpius Malfoy - son (2000 - 2002)

Unnamed male (Deceased)

Unnamed male (Deceased)

Other relatives in France:

Morpheus Malfoy – paternal uncle (1952 – 1995)

Audré Chombrun Malfoy – paternal aunt

Julian Malfoy – cousin

Lillian Malfoy –cousin

Draco's cold grey sleepless eyes moved over the 'Informed Consent' form and they lingered for a fraction of moment over Adrian and Scorpius's names before moving downwards as he scanned the document that covered three roles of parchment.

_I__, Draco Lucius Malfoy,__ have read the foregoing information, or it has been read to me. I have had the opportunity to ask questions about it and any questions that I have asked have been answered to my satisfaction. I consent voluntarily to participate as a participant in this research__ for a new cure of Lycanthropes with full information about the possible outcomes._

_Signature of the participant…_

He took the quill from ink stand with steady hands and signed his name at the bottom before handing it back to the Ministry official who had been attending to him since the morning.

"The formalities are over, Monsieur Malfoy." the official, whose name Draco didn't pay much care to remember, called him, "Please follow me." He bid.

Still preoccupied, Draco stood up to follow the man who took him to a fireplace. He tossed a handful of glittery silver powder into the Floo fireplace and they walked into the heatless emerald green fire.

"St. Lupus's Facility for Lycanthropes." The ministry official declared.

The green fire sprung into life and Draco felt an immediate pull, as the magical network transported them to the underground secret facility zooming past other fireplaces and hearths.

Last night had been the longest night of his miserable existence on earth; longer than the night in May when Astoria died, the night in April when Scorpius died and longer and darker than the night in June when he was sent to kill Professor Dumbledore in Astronomy Tower.

He had returned from his meeting with his aunt and Hermione and taken a late night shower to cleanse himself after tryout. The long bath elevated his mood considerably and feeling fresh after shower Draco had taken out his sketch copy and a piece of charcoal before settling on his balcony to draw a sketch of his sleeping son Adrian.

The image of the innocent and handsome boy in his peaceful slumber that been occupying his mind since the day he had brought him in his room and Draco had been planning to make the memory permanent in his sketch so as to examine it at leisure.

With expert hands he sketched out the basic shape of Adrian's face. He drew a line straight down the middle and another at the eye level, deciding where his son's beautiful eyes, small pointed nose and delicate lips would be before drawing a simple hairline.

Next he added the eyes that had always mesmerized him and he took special care to draw the small fractional opening that revealed Adrian's grey iris when he slept. His lips curled in smile as he drew his eyebrows, ears, noses and with every stroke Adrian's innocent sleeping features materialized in the paper.

So lost was he in his work that Draco didn't notice that two sonorous chimes echoed across the Château grounds.

Two o' clock in the morning.

Draco stifled a yawn and looked at Adrian's sketch which was almost finished.

"My beautiful, innocent son. My Adrian." he murmured to the sketch, praising his son's perfect features in celestial moonlight.

The boy looked almost alive in his sketch and Draco lightly kissed his forehead, just as he had done on day before yesterday.

Draco drew for another half hour and when the sketch was finished, left his balcony to lie down on his bed. He placed his head on the pillow where Adrian had slept, feeling him in his senses before lightly caressing the now finished sketch and then covered his heart with it.

"Soon, very soon, son, father will be with you." He whispered to the sketch, "Father won't back off, son and he would do anything to make your mother forgive him."

Suddenly he was visited by bizarre wish: 'I want to listen Adrian's breathing when he sleeps.'

The magical listening device that his cousin had lent him had exceptional quality to convey even the tiniest bit of sound with crystal clear clarity. He had passed many a evening just listening to the idle chit chat Hermione and Adrian exchanged and was amazed at how it seemed to come from just beside him, as if they were sitting before him instead of their Fideliused quarter.

He reached out and turned on the knob of the old fashioned radio, clearly imagining his son asleep and waiting to hear his breathing sound.

What came instead made him freeze on the spot.

"_What mistake, aunt? What pain?"_ Hermione's voice asked, _"Look! Look at this! This is where he bit me when he tortured me."_ She said fiercely, _"I still carry the scar. This is the reason I never wear low-neck dresses. Had I wanted I could have removed it many years ago. But I didn't. Similarly Bellatrix engraved 'Mudblood' in my left forearm after she used Cruciatus on me. I could have shown it to you, but my arm is plastered."_ There was a tapping sound over cast plaster, _"But when it came to breaking into Gringotts with my friends Harry and Ron, I used Bellatrix's hair in Polyjuice Potion to disguise myself as her. I might be frightened, aunt, but I have never let it impede my way. I didn't keep those scars to prove that I am some brave war heroine, aunt. I kept them to remind me how close I came to death and how I survived; that I will always come back no matter what happens."_ There was pride in her voice, _"This is not forced courage, aunt. I am not afraid to face that bigot bastard anymore. I am tired of this hide and seek game. But enough is enough. Now I want to break free from all my fears."_ Hermione's voice declared.

Paralyzed with what he was hearing, Draco couldn't move his arm an inch to turn off the radio knob. Instead his mind travelled back to the events in the dungeons more than six years ago.

He had bitten her that day. He had bitten her like an animal to calm the anger that had been coursing through his veins.

In his reverie Draco missed some part of the conversation Hermione was having with his aunt Audré. When he regained his hearing senses, some broken lines entered into his already frozen brain cells.

"_If so, Jean, why didn't you take the opportunity to curse Draco this evening? No one would have known and you could have been free."_ His aunt Audré was asking.

"_How could you say that?"_ Hermione's voice exclaimed _"As much as I like to punish him severely, aunt, but my conscience prevents me from harming him in any way that may culminate into his death or hurt him grievously. Even during the Battle of Hogwarts, I never used any deadly curse against the Death Eaters; mostly I stunned them. That is the basic difference between me and him. While he can…..violate his classmate to take revenge, I can never even think of doing so with my…"_ She broke off, _"But I pray that he suffers…. that he suffers so much that he begs for death….and death refuses to take him."_ She said fiercely.

Draco had laid down silently for hours after that sentence had hit him, his senses completely cut off from the conversation that was conveyed to him. Eventually it died out and what remained was death like silence.

During all these years Draco had shut off his mind to the memories of that particular day and even used Occlumency to impede their return. But the mention of the biting brought them back and as if a flood gate had been opened, it engulfed all his senses.

She had squirmed under him, writhed under him, screamed under him and pleaded him to release her.

Yet he had continued assaulting her until it was over.

Until he was spent.

Until he was satisfied that he had punished her well.

He had bitten her.

He had bitten her left shoulder- just at her pulse point.

"_This is where he bit me when he tortured me."_

"_I still carry the scar. This is the reason I never wear low-neck dresses._

"_I didn't keep those scars to prove that I am some brave war heroine, aunt. I kept them to remind me how close I came to death and how I survived; that I will always come back no matter what happens." _

"_While he can…..violate his classmate to take revenge, I can never even think of doing so with my…"_

"_But I pray that he suffers…. that he suffers so much that he begs for death….and death refuses to take him."_

When first rays of morning appeared through the window and bathed Draco's lying form, he was pale as ghost and his eyes were blank.

How he got up, got dressed and left his suite, Draco didn't know, neither could he recall.

As if in trance, he had apparated in the Ministry of Magic and after enquiring from the reception where the Department for research on lycanthropes was, Draco had presented himself as a volunteer there.

What had happened after wards had been all blur; he vaguely remembered being asked a lot of questions – how he had answered them he didn't know. He only knew that somehow he had satisfied the ministry officials with his answers and afterwards he had been taken for a physical examination.

He had waited silently for the results to appear and then an informed written consent form was given to him. He had checked it, signed it and sealed his fate for guaranteed suffering for next few monthes.

When seconds later Draco stepped out of the Floo with the ministry official, who had been escorting him to the high security facility for the werewolves, he was fully prepared for what was to come.

The facility, though underground, was decorated elegantly. It didn't appear as if it was underground at all. The floors were tiles with rich Italian white marble, the walls were paneled in Oak and the whole place had a clean feel about it: so unlike for creatures it behold - Werewolves.

In steady steps Draco had followed the ministry official to the office of the Chief Researcher, a middle aged man by the name of Henri Descartes.

"Monsieur Malfoy," he addressed as Draco settled before his desk, "You are a pureblood!" he exclaimed, checking the Consent Form.

Silently Draco arched an eyebrow at him, challenging his proclamation.

"I meant no offense, Monsieur." Descartes said solemnly, "It is just that Purebloods never participate in this kind of research." He explained himself.

"I am willing to take the risks." Draco said coolly.

"I believe that everything has been explained to you?" Descartes enquired.

"Yes, I know that there will be seven doses of this venom which will be pushed into my blood." Draco replied, "I have been told that your researches will take every bit of precaution to protect me from any untoward harm; that no toxic substances will be used upon me and that the venom that is being used is purified prior to injecting."

"But even with all precautions, Monsieur Malfoy, we can't rule out the possibility of unexpected side effects." Descartes warned him, "We therefore require you to go undergo regular physical examination and blood tests so that we can look for and identify unusual symptoms or side effects. You will receive compensations..." he broke off as Draco held out a hand to silence him.

"I don't need compensation." He said evenly, "Please continue."

Descartes blinked twice before continuing again, "Very well." He said, "But should you experience any medical problem, which I assure you will face," he emphasized, "You will receive free medical care until the problem is solved. I believe you know that the details of this experiment are not for public ears?" he asked sharply.

Draco nodded.

"Since you are a volunteer we will not ask you take Unbreakable Vow. But you can't talk about this to anyone outside your family." Descartes bid.

Draco nodded again.

"Please follow me then." the Head researcher said as he stood up and walked over to the door of his office to hold it open for Draco.

They left the office and walked side-by-side as Descartes took Draco to the heart of the facility. The room he was taken to was a giant chamber with more researchers like Descartes who were wearing white apron and looked at them with interest.

"This is Monsieur Draco Malfoy." Descartes introduced Draco to the group, "Our new volunteer."

Draco was silent and digested the astonished looks and gasps that escaped the group's members: clearly they hadn't imagined a healthy young man to appear as a volunteer suddenly.

"I can't believe this!" one of them exclaimed, "He came at the perfect moment. It's full moon in just three days and we could test the potency of 'Lupus Venom' at full moon."

"Monsieur, I am asking you again, are you sure you want to do this?" Descartes asked Draco earnestly, "It is full moon on Tuesday and you know werewolves transform during full moon. So the potency of the venom will be at its peak at that time. There will be excruciating pain as the venom will attack every cell of your body; it is enough to make anyone want to die. You can still walk away and we have no right to hold you back. Are you sure you want to proceed?"

"_But I pray that he suffers…. that he suffers so much that he begs for death….and death refuses to take him."_ Hermione's voice resonated across Draco's mind.

"I am cent percent certain about what I am doing, Monsieur Descartes. I am ready for everything." Draco proclaimed solemnly.

The group cast him a weird look before guiding him to another glass covered chamber where a lone white bed and a nightstand were the only furniture. As soon as Draco sat on the bed and aligned himself in a propped up position, one of the female researchers came forward to check his blood pressure.

"I am fine. Don't fuss." Draco warned her, trying to pull away his left arm.

"Monsieur, you may be a volunteer, but we have strict protocol for such researches. We must check your blood pressure before and after the Lupus Venom is injected." She told him sternly and directed the tip of her wand at Draco's left arm.

Remembering that he had the Dark Mark there, Draco pulled it away again and offered her his right arm instead.

"Here, whatever you want to do, do it with my right limb. I won't allow you to touch my left arm." He hissed.

With a resigned look on her face, the woman moved her wand to Draco's right arm to cast a medical spell.

"How are they going to inject the venom in me?" Draco asked her, noticing that there was no Muggle syringe or any such device in the glass bound chamber.

"They have gone to bring Igor." she answered him curtly, clearly affronted by Draco's earlier behaviour.

"Who is Igor?" Draco frowned, his mind now reconsidering his decision, "Is it some werewolf they want to bite me?" he asked her.

"No, it's not a werewolf." The female researcher replied calmly, "It's a snake."

"Snake?" Draco repeated after her, "Why Snake? I thought the research is being conducted for werewolves?" he asked skeptically.

"It is being conducted for Werewolves Monsieur." The woman affirmed, now cheching Draco's pulse, "We use snakes because werewolves, vampires and snakes have the same way of injecting venom on their prey." She said, "They use their sharp canine teeth to puncture the skin and instill the poison through the saliva that runs down through those sharp canine teeth. While the werewolf venom makes it prey to transform, vampire venom makes its victim a blood sucking beast like them, the snakes simply bite to kill. They are therefore the safest creatures to be used to inoculate the venom on our volunteers." She explained, "Don't worry." Her tone turned soft as she noticed Draco's ashen face, "Though these snakes are highly venomous, we have milked out their venom before injecting them with werewolf venom. They are just test snakes used to keep the werewolf venom alive outside their body magically. Rest assured that we are not going to kill you with snake bite." She shook her head.

Draco didn't care now. If he was to endure the presence of werewolf venom inside him, what difference did it make with a snake too?

He watched dejectedly as the other researchers filed in his chamber, holding a large glass jar, inside which a spiky white snake was curled up.

The presence of his house emblematic animal suddenly amused Draco immensely.

'A Slithering snake for a Slytherin.' He thought and observed as Descartes approached him with caution.

"Though your courage so far had been very commendable, Monsieur Malfoy, I suggest that you let us use Anesthetic Spell on you. Their bite is very painful." He said grimly indicating the snake inside the jar.

A voice echoed inside Draco's head followed by a flood of sentences:

"_This is where he bit me when he tortured me."_

"_I still carry the scar. This is the reason I never wear low-neck dresses._

"_I didn't keep those scars to prove that I am some brave war heroine, aunt. I kept them to remind me how close I came to death and how I survived; that I will always come back no matter what happens." _

Draco moved the collar of the crisp white shirt he was wearing and exposed his left pulse point.

"Bring Igor." He said solemnly, "and no spells." He added as Descartes moved his wand to cast the Anesthetic Spell on him.

Descartes was giving him a disbelieving look, "Are you sure?" he asked Draco sharply.

"_This is where he bit me when he tortured me." _Hermione's voice said inside Draco's head.

"This is where Igor should bite me if you want to proceed with the research, Monsieur Descartes." Draco replied unflinchingly and pointed at his left shoulder.

Silently Descartes waved his wand and the mouth of the glass jar flew opened. Draco watched as the snake was levitated and brought to him before it was laid cautiously over his chest.

The snake hissed and uncoiled himself. The black forked tongue of the reptile zipped several times out of its mouth to taste the air as his eye slits narrowed.

Draco closed his eyes and turned his face sideways as he felt the snake slithered towards his exposed neck. He felt it crouched into a tight advantageous striking position before flickering it's tongue again to scent the air.

Next moment his senses were ripped away from him as a sharp pain shoot from his left neck where Igor burrowed his poisoned fangs into his pale skin.

"Father, I love you!" Adrian's tender voice was the last thing Draco remembered before he lost his consciousness.

•••••

Audré's concerned eyes were following the restless figure of Narcissa Malfoy as she paced back and forth in front of the Apparition point.

"I just can't believe this boy?" she said for the tenth time in last one hour and checked her watch.

"It's only eight thirty, Narcissa," Audré informed her sister-in-law, "Don't worry, dear. Draco must be practicing for his team in Sorbonne. He told me yesterday that he had qualified as Seeker for his year team." She said though she felt the same apprehension inside her as Narcissa.

"Are you sure, Audré?" Narcissa asked her skeptically, "I guess he is not participating in Quidditch World Cup for France because he is has been absent throughout the whole day."

Audré was about to reply but a figure materialized at the moment at the Apparition point.

It was her nephew Draco Malfoy.

Noticing that her son had arrived at last Narcissa walked over to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt; Audré immediately left the garden seat she was occupying previously and approached the mother-son duo with caution.

"Do you have any idea….any idea, Draco Lucius Malfoy, that how much worried I was?" Narcissa was shaking her son, who stood his ground still, "I almost had a heart attack! Bed empty….no breakfast….no note…. Are you out of your bloody mind?" she hissed, "Where the hell have you been anyway?" she asked furiously.

"Patience, Narcissa." Audré placed a comforting hand over her sister-in-law, "Draco has just arrived. Let him take some breath, I am sure he can explain later on. Can't you Draco?" she asked her nephew.

"No, I don't want to hear any explanations, Audré." Narcissa objected, "I am sick and tired of this man and his lawless ways." Narcissa said and shook her silent son, "I am a human being. How long should I carry all this?" she asked before letting go of Draco's collar finally.

"Mother, I am extremely sorry and I apologize for troubling you." Audré heard Draco said as he straightened his collar with a slight wince, "I went to meet an old friend of mine this morning and lost track of time." he said solemnly.

"Old friend…Rubbish…who is he?" Narcissa asked furiously, "Or she?" she added.

"His name is Igor and…he is an old Slytherin mate of mine." Draco replied.

"You mean Karkaroff?" Narcissa asked incredulously, "But the Dark Lord killed him." She stated.

"No, mother, that's not Igor Karkaroff. It's a different Igor." Draco said calmly.

Narcissa snorted, "Whatever," she waved her hand indignantly, "I am warning you, boy," she prodded her son's chest in a threatening manner, "If you ever leave the Château like this again, Draco, I will immediately go back to Malfoy manor and never come back." She said haughtily and left without another word.

Audré looked at her nephew. He was uncharacteristically silent as he watched his mother's retreating form.

"You are tired Draco." She said noticing her nephew's slumped shoulder, "Go back to your suite. I will tell the elves to send your dinner there." She said gently and nudged Draco's immobile form.

Instead Draco took her hand between his larger ones and simply looked at Audré's eyes. As the blue pair met the grey, even in the darkness of night, Audré recognized the blank and pained expression in them.

"What is it Draco?" she whispered, "What is it my dear?" she asked, a cold shiver running down her spine.

"Can we talk?" Draco asked her in an expressionless tone.

Audré nodded automatically and holding her nephew's hands she guided him to the nearest fountain, which was playing serenely, before conjuring two chairs and offering one to Draco.

She watched him expectantly as he sat quietly for some time; his head tilted sideways, his lips parted slightly: clearly lost in his own thoughts.

"When I was a kid," he started abruptly, "I never knew what pain is. I was my parents' only child, heir to the Malfoy family and they always protected me from every kind of trouble. I never paid much attention to anything or anybody; except for perhaps the things that I wanted – shiny new broomsticks, expensive clothes and shoes, fascinating magical objects – that too was brought to me by my father. I never knew what it was to be deprived…to be away from the thing I cherished….to want to hold it, aunt, I had everything. Everything a boy or a teenager can ever imagine." He said solemnly.

Audré remained silent, waiting for Draco to speak again.

"I used to idolize the Dark Lord, thinking that he is the key to a pureblood society that my father stated. I dreamt to be his follower when I grew up, proud to be at his service like my father… I even bragged about it when he branded me with his mark – the Dark Mark, thinking that I was the youngest person to become a Death Eater. But that was before I was told to assassinate my Headmaster and warned that should I fail, my whole family will be executed in the most painful way. Needless to say that I was scared but I hid it behind a false pride and started my mission. I told myself again and again that 'Draco, you need to do this…you have to do this…you can do this…' but no matter how hard I tried, aunt, I couldn't make myself kill that frail old man who was stood solemnly at the top of the Astronomy Tower that night. All I could do was Disarm Dumbledore. My fears increased later on when the Dark Lord started using our manor as his base; I was petrified to sit with him in the same table during our meetings. He had this huge snake named Nagini and he once killed our Muggle Studies teacher Charity Barbage and fed her body to his snake. I swear I almost vomited on the spot."

Audré watched as gentle air blew and played his nephew's sleek silvery blond hair, making him look strangely distant.

"I still don't know why I violated my classmate. I was never a womanizer, aunt. I never craved woman like the way common men did. True that I had several girl friends at school but that was nothing out of ordinary. I always had Pansy; sometimes I even indulged myself with those who tempted me. But it was never seriously physical; I never culminated any relationship to bed – not that I was unable to do so – I just didn't feel like it. Pansy was always ready but she wasn't too big a challenge for me and all I did…. is just shared some kisses with her…but nothing more. The fact is that I never touched a woman without her prior consent."

Audré couldn't deny that she was feeling a bit embarrassed as her nephew was discussing his private life with her so openly.

"But that day, when I saw Granger attacking my mother, I just don't know what happened to me…. I was mad with rage…. I never liked her very much…. always bossing around… she even hit me once in my third year…. but that was not the reason I … I attacked her… before I knew what was happening I was engulfed in this mad rage… the kind of rage I have never felt before…I felt like killing her but I can't kill anyone no matter how much I try…. So I took her to our dungeons and…" Draco broke off and covered his face with shaking hands.

"Her friends came and freed her eventually… Harry Potter and Ron Weasley they were… but I kept asking myself why I did it….why I tortured her…. Because I have never touched a woman like that before….only one answer came to me was…that she had provoked me into doing it… and I made myself believe that. I told myself - 'Yes Draco, it is true. Granger attacked your mother and infuriated you; so you punished her.' I told this to myself thousand times and eventually started to believe in those words. I believed them…until that night when I found out that she was still having hallucinations about that occurrence…and when you said that the greatest lies are the lies that we tell ourselves….I realized that I had lied to myself in order to justify my actions….in order to cleanse myself of the crime I committed, not her…"he paused.

"Why are telling this to me, Draco?" Audré sighed and finally asked her nephew, "Why after such a long time? And why to me? And why not to Jean?"

"Because she won't listen to me, aunt. Because she will spit on my face and walk away." Draco replied resolutely.

"But still you should start." Audré said evenly, "If you don't start walking on a road, Draco, you can never reach the end. If you truly feel what you just said to me, go and tell them to her. Save yourself the horror of pursuing another woman for Jean's forgiveness."

Draco shook his head, "I can't aunt…I just can't…at least not now." he said firmly and Audré sighed again in resignation, "I went to that Lycanthrope facility this morning, aunt" he said suddenly… "And they have injected me with the first dose." He said solemnly.

Audré watched in disbelief as his nephew removed the collar over his left shoulder and revealed a deep bite mark which was red and swollen.

"What is it? Werewolf bite?" she clapped her hand on her mouth and asked, examining the wound more closely.

"No, snake bite." Draco replied, "They have instilled some snakes with werewolf venoms magically and are using it to inject the venom into my veins. Igor is a small snake of Atheris hispida – a viper, who bit me here." He said and covered his wound again.

Audré was speechless as the information was delivered to her.

"How are you feeling now? Why did they let you come back? Shouldn't you be staying there? What if something happened to you?" she suddenly blurted out.

"I was knocked out cold for an hour after Igor bit me. But I am fine now, they have checked me and given me some potions to take before allowing me to return home." Draco informed Audré, who was still unconvinced, "But the real challenge is coming in three days when it will be full moon. The werewolves transform at full moon and this venom will be most potent on that night. It will be on Tuesday and they have asked me to stay at the facility on that night."

Audré didn't know what to say in response.

"Do you think you can join us in dinner, Draco?" she asked after some time, "I have asked Adrian and Jean to join us and I am pretty sure they would be coming." She said sincerely.

Draco nodded silently and stood up before turning to her, "Remember aunt, not a soul apart from us should know what happened today." He said urgently.

Audré smiled in assurance to her nephew who finally left for his suite.

She sighed heavily watching Draco's retreating form.

'I am so sorry Draco, but you have left me with no choice.' She thought, 'You have created a mess of epic proportions and if I am to guide you out of this…there is no other way open forward. It must be done and you must come out of your hiding.'

Audré closed her eyes and took a deep breath before leaning against her chair.

"Help me, maman. Help me. Help your daughter." She prayed again silently with all her heart.

•••••

Narcissa Malfoy would bet her right arm that her sister-in-law Audré Chombrun Malfoy was more than she ever revealed herself. The woman was exceptionally proficient at conversation, could turn any situation for her benefit and would make a raging bull calm down within two minutes.

With that conclusion, she reflected upon the incident that took place during their dinner earlier that evening.

Hermione had been invited to join the weekend dinners by Audré in order to increase her participation in the family and she arrived there with Adrian. Narcissa knew that she had spent the day with the Delacours at their residence and when Hermione arrived at the dinner without her usual companion Gabrielle, she assumed that the young woman must have stayed back at her parents home.

Narcissa had been secretly wishing to watch her grandson while he took dinner with the rest of the family (Draco included) and wanted to ask Hermione about their fractured arms' condition; when she noticed that Adrian was quieter than usual. The boy looked gloomy and he occasionally sniffed, making it very clear that he had been crying. Beside him, his mother was stroking Adrian's hairs gently and trying to comfort him.

Narcissa's first thought was that Hermione had rebuked her son severely for some reason and she couldn't deny that she felt a bit of annoyance towards the woman who sometimes behaved more strictly than it was for her liking. Her grandson was a perfect little gentleman and Narcissa would think thrice before using a harsh word to berate the angelic boy.

But there was no way to convey her opinions to Hermione since the ice between them was still prevailing and though Narcissa wanted it to melt by some miraculous occurrence, she didn't know how it could be done.

It was evident that everyone present at dinner had also noticed Adrian's uncharacteristic silence as there was no talking about any rabbits, carrots, drawing, chess or any such childish matters on his part and thankfully Audré took the initiative to ask the reason behind the little boy's listlessness.

What Hermione explained afterwards made Narcissa's heart miss two consecutive beats.

"He is sad for Pierre," the young mother had told the table, "When we were at Delacours, this boy Pierre Rochés used to bully Adrian because he was not a pureblood. He taunted him fiercely and about a month ago he tore Adrian's most favourite drawing book that his drawing teacher Monsieur Monette had given him when he won the Drawing competition at Brussels. I will never forget that evening, aunt Audré, for Adrian was so distressed that he cried himself dry and screamed in anguish over his destroyed book. No matter what I or mother Apolline or Gabrielle said or did, he wouldn't calm down. Then he had a sudden surge of rage which released in inner magic for the first time." she had stroked Adrian's hair fondly at this point, "It was so powerful that it shattered all the windowpanes of the kitchen and as an after effect he collapsed in my arms. I was shocked but mother took charge rapidly; she fed him some milk mixed with honey and then we massaged oil all over Adrian's body to make him warm because he was very cold. Since Adrian was ill, the very next day his Saining ceremony was done so that recovers and he was declared a new member of the Wizarding society." she kissed Adrian's temple, "This morning when we went at mother's, I sent Adrian to meet his old friends with father Gustave. We were talking in mother's parlour when Adrian suddenly burst in shaking and crying all over, crushed into my arms and said that he loves me." Hermione gave a proud smile, "I was alarmed thinking what might have happened; why was he sobbing so uncontrollably when father Gustave said that they had met Pierre on their way and ….." she paused, "Adrian why don't you tell grandma Audré what happened next?" she had offered her son.

Adrian looked up from his French bean soup, which he was spooning idly and sniffed again, "We met Pierre." He said, his tender voice dripped with sadness, "He told me that he came to meet his Mama. I didn't understand why he wanted to meet his Mama, so asked him about it. He said…" the boy stopped and gulped, "…he said he had been taken away from his Mama by the Magic Minister and…" he sniffed and wiped his red nose with a napkin, "…he is living his uncle outside Paris. He was very gentle when he talked to me and even asked me to go to his home to play with him during the weekend." Adrian said rapidly blinking his grey eyes that were threatening burst into tears, "That is when I remembered that I can't live without my Mama and I ran home…and I hugged Mama…" he wiped his nose again, "…and I told her that I love her and never to leave me." He said looking up at Hermione who wrapped an arm around her son protectively, "I forgive Pierre, grandma Audré. I am really sorry that he is living without his Mama." He said sadly.

Adrian's simple yet honest confession had filled Narcissa's chest with such a strong emotions that she wanted to take small boy in her arms and kiss him and tell him that he was most wonderful little boy in the world. Even she couldn't have forgiven her bully and she was sure Draco would never do such a thing in his life. In fact, he would have made fun of the distressed boy's situation had he been in Adrian's place. Yet this small boy had the maturity to be brave and forgive someone who had caused him pain in his past.

'Granger is an excellent mother.' She thought in her head, her earlier disappointment completely gone, 'She raised a wonderful boy.'

"Bravo, my dear grandson," Audré clapped and soon the rest of the table joined her (Draco included), "It takes courage to take revenge but it takes even more courage to forgive someone." She stated, "What shall we do to award such bravery?" she asked the table and Adrian, shy from all the complement hid his face in his mother's chest, "How about an outdoor picnic tomorrow? She offered them, "There will be food, games and music." She said enthusiastically.

Everyone murmured in agreement and Narcissa was happy that she would get an opportunity to spend some time with her grandson when suddenly the whole situation changed.

"I will die if Magic Minister takes me away from Mama." Adrian said as soon as the talk about upcoming picnic was over.

Draco's cold drawl sliced their cheerful mood when it echoed across the table.

"Don't ever talk about dying, Adrian." he warned his son in a dangerous tone, "Father forbids you."

Hermione was on her feet in an instant, her wand drawn and pointed at Narcissa's son as Adrian yelped and hid himself behind his mother.

"Don't you dare talk my son in that tone, Malfoy." She hissed at Draco, "I will personally remove your forked Slytherin tongue if you do so." Her eyes flashed dangerously at him.

Narcissa brain was completely frozen at the sudden turn of events. She looked from Hermione, who was ready to strike to Draco, who was calm and composed to Audré, who had finally stood up, her hands raised in to call surrender.

"One moment, Jean," she said a gentle tone, "Please lower your wand." She waved her hand at Hermione before walking over to her and taking out Adrian from behind his mother.

"Come with me Adrian," she asked him with an assuring smile, "I am grandma Audré and no one in whole France can harm you as long I am there." She said to the boy and grabbed his little hand, "Let me take care of the matter, Jean." she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and motioned her to take her seat.

Everyone watched in silent apprehension as Audré wrapped her arm around Adrian and nudged him forward to pursue her. Narcissa's eyes followed the pair as they walked around the table and reached where Draco was sitting beside his cousin Julian.

There was something in Audré's demeanor that made Draco to stand up and he pushed aside his chair to face his aunt and son.

"Draco, what was the valuable piece of advice you were delivering to this boy?" Audré asked him calmly, "Please say it again. Surely you realize that he didn't mean what he said. Then why not explain it to him?" She offered solemnly.

Everyone watched as Draco knelt before his son and cleared his throat, "Adrian," he addressed him tenderly, "When I was young like you, my son, well not as young as you – a bit older, I used to talk about death very lightly. I even wished people to die – people whom I didn't like much. But when I grew up, I realized that that death is no topic for jokes – no one should wish it for himself or for anyone. So, please, I beg you to never talk about death again – not until you understand it's true meaning, like I do now." he said calmly before grasping his earlobes and looking directly at Adrian's eyes, "I am very sorry if I have frightened you in any manner. Can father be forgiven? Like you forgave Pierre?" he asked the little boy gently.

Adrian's innocent grey eyes were fixed into Draco's earnest ones when he replied.

"Okay. I forgive you." he squealed and tilted his head.

Narcissa watched in admiration as Draco offered his right hand to the little boy.

"Can father shake hands with Adrian?" he asked evenly.

Adrian looked up at his mother, who was thunderstruck as the scene raveled before her, and looked back at Draco again.

"You won't hurt me or take me away from my Mama?" he enquired cautiously.

Draco shook his head and pinched his throat, "I promise, dear son, I will never do that." she declared solemnly.

"Then it's okay." Adrian agreed and took Draco's hand.

They shook hands before the whole family and then the boy let go of his father's hand.

"Thank you, Adrian." Draco said his hand still in the air.

"Thank you, Monsieur." Adrian returned the courtesy in dignified manner.

"Let's go back to dinner." Audré announced lightly and guided the boy to his seat beside his mother.

After another five minutes, the dinner resumed with everyone, except for Draco taking, their food in peacefully.

Narcissa rolled over the bed she was lying and sat up, unable to sleep.

'If there was anyone who could change Draco's way of dealing with matters more humanely it was certainly Adrian and Audré.' She thought.

•••••

In the light of events that had taken place at the dinner between Adrian and Draco, Hermione couldn't be more furious.

But the problem was who to be furious with?

Audré – who had taken Adrian to Draco?

Draco Malfoy – the Slytherin serpent who that audacity to actually try to command Hermione's son?

Or Adrian, who had shaken hands with that pureblood bigot and forgiven him for scaring him?

Hermione didn't know.

She looked at her son who was sitting on their table and counting his new presents happily. It seemed that he had recovered from the initial sadness he had been carrying for Pierre and he was absorbed in admiring his three new books, two large box of Chocolate Frog, one bag each of Barty Bott's Every Flavour Beans and Cauldron Cakes.

Hermione was bursting to ask her son how could he forgive the man, who had causing them both so much trouble? But at the same time she didn't want to look it like she was angry on her son. She knew that her boy had a very tender heart and rebuking him for showing some gallantry would simply ruin his current good mood.

She watched as Adrian unpacked the bag of Cauldron Cakes and selected one, intending to eat it.

"Adrian, you just brushed your teeth." She reminded him slowly from their bed, "I think you should keep those cakes for the morning." she advised.

Clearly her son knew how to pursue his mother because he pouted his small rosy lips and gave Hermione such a pleading look that she was certain even Voldemort would have had hard time denying him, "Just one cake, Mama." He said, "Please!" he pleaded.

Shaking her head in disbelief and wondering what her dentist parents would have said had they found out that their grandson indulged his sweet tooth after brushing his teeth, Hermione nodded and with a happy squeal, Adrian took a large bite from his cake.

"Little rabbit," she called the happy boy, who offered some cake to his Peter rabbit and was rejected spectacularly, "Mama wants to ask you something." She said cautiously.

Her son's grey eyes moved from his rabbit to his mother as he prepared to answer her question and he nodded, taking another bite.

"Why did you forgive Monsieur?" Hermione asked him plainly.

Even for a young boy, Hermione noticed that her son's features darkened considerably at the mention of father's name.

"Because Grandpa said so." He replied, putting aside the half-eaten cake.

Hermione mentally slapped herself for making Adrian loose his appetite, "I am sorry, my love," she said tenderly before getting up and walking over to join her son on their reading table, "Eat your cake and tell me what Grandpa Gustave said. Hmm." She offered him.

Adrian, however, didn't take another bite, "Something happened this morning, Mama, when I went to meet Louis and my friends." He said with sober expression, "Grandpa and I were coming back from Gina's home when we saw Pierre. He called me. You know I don't like him, Mama; he talks bad things about you and he tore my favourite book. So I told Grandpa that I don't want to talk to him and we should leave." Hermione was listening as her son recounted the events of that morning, "But Grandpa stopped me. He said that well brought up men never behaves like that. He said that we, men take care of our families and ladies; we should be brave and good mannered to do that. A gentle man always behaves properly with everyone, even with those whom he doesn't like. So I should go and talk to Pierre like a gentleman and don't be scared or shy. He took me to Pierre and we talked. Then he said sorry to me. I was still angry with him for tearing my book and I didn't want to forgive him." Hermione was marveled by how honestly Adrian explained his feelings, "But Grandpa told me it's rude to be angry with someone who has apologized. Then Pierre told me that he has been taken away from his Mama and I really felt sorry for him. So I forgave him." He explained.

Hermione need no telling now why Adrian had behaved that way with Draco Malfoy. He had followed Gustave Delacour's advice about gentleman's manners and carried himself in the way befitting his upbringing.

There was no doubt in Hermione's mind that why Alexis was so polite even with those he didn't like; he too had been taught the same pragmatic approach by his father.

'Like father, like son.' she thought, silently thankful that Alexis was like Gustave and Adrian hopefully wasn't like Draco Malfoy.

She still remembered her first meeting with Lucius Malfoy back in her second year at Flourish and Blotts. He had insulted Hermione's parents openly as common Muggles. What could a man like him teach his son? Hadn't he also provoked Mr. Weasley to a fist fight?

'Barbarian! He must have taught his precious son to bully others and be a bystander.' she thought morosely about Lucius Malfoy .

Clearly, so called purity of blood isn't everything.

Hermione could see Gustave, Apolline and Audré in a new light now. They were the Elders of their respective families and needless to say dutiful Elders never encouraged dispute amongst their family members or between neighbours. They would try to solve it in a peaceful way; like Gustave did in the morning and Audré did in the evening.

Determined that she wouldn't pursue the matter anymore than it was needed, Hermione took the opportunity of her son's momentary destruction and snatched his half-eaten Cauldron cake from his hand and shoved it into her mouth.

"Hey! Mama!" her son exclaimed, astonished by his mother's sudden hawk-like attack, "I was eating that!" he complained.

Hermione shrugged, her cheeks swollen like chipmunk as she chewed and finally with a audible gulp, swallowed the cake before her son's incredulous eyes.

"That was really good." she commented lightly, "Can I take another?" she reached forward for the small bag full of Cauldron cakes.

It was Adrian's turn to outsmart his mother as he shoved the bag away from Hermione's reach, "Mama, you are very…" he said vehemently,

"Mama is what?" Hermione as her son struggled for an appropriate word, "Mama is very nice." She offered with a bright smile.

"No," Adrian protested, "Mama is very clever sometimes." He said finally, "And greedy too." he added.

Deciding that she could spend some time playing with her son, Hermione snatched Adrian's largest box of Chocolate Frogs and hid it behind her back before moving away at a safe distance, "Let's see who is greedy, little rabbit?" she challenged Adrian who left the table top to chase his mother around the bed room, "Mama will only give this to her little rabbit if he gives Mama something very valuable."

"I don't have money, Mama." Adrian said as he chased Hermione on their bed, "I have this locket that your Goblin boss gave me. Take it if you think it's valuable and give me my Frogs." He demanded as Hermione got on their bed and jumped down to evade her son.

"Uhum!" Hermione shook her head, "Mama doesn't want lockets. She wants something really precious, little rabbit. What else have you got?" she asked, circling the reading table as Adrian chased her.

"Believe me, Mama," Adrian cried in desperation, "I have nothing like that."

Hermione stopped and stood her ground, "Well you have, my sweet adorable little rabbit." She affirmed an incredulous looking Adrian, "For Mama, your kiss is the most precious thing in the world. Give me two big, soppy kisses and take you box of Chocolate Frogs." She offered.

Adrian sighed and approached his mother, who crouched to accept her son in her arm, "You could have asked that directly, Mama." He complained and gave Hermione a soppy kiss on her right cheek, "You always play with me." He added with his second kiss on her left kiss.

As Hermione gave back her son his box of Chocolate Frogs, she could have sworn that being a mother was the best experience of her life and she was happy that she chose not to abort her son.

•••••

The windowsill was bathed with moonlight and Alexis tried to grasp it.

But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't catch it; the beams passed right through his hands unhindered.

'Just like Jean.' Alexis sighed as he compared the moonlight with the woman he loved most ardently, 'She passes through me, flows through me and yet I can never fully grasp her.'

Closing his eyes, Alexis rubbed his forehead wearily.

"Are you planning to sleep here tonight, son?" his mother's voice asked him and too tired to startle Alexis simply turned around.

"These is where Jean used to sit when she was pregnant." He replied instead, patting the windowsill beside Hermione's old bed, "I used to watch her from that seat behind those bushes." He reminisced.

"I know." Apolline affirmed, "She used sit here and look outside. Sometimes she even talked about her old life, her friends, parents and her uncertainty for her baby, their future." Apolline sat beside her son on the windowsill, "Those were some times, Alexis, those were some times!" she sighed, "You still love her, son, don't you?" she asked lightly.

"I will always love her, maman, always." Alexis confesses openly, "I will love Adrian and I will love Jean. I will keep them in my heart till it stops to beat." He said, his eyes shining in moonlight, "No matter what happens, whom ever I get married to, how many children I sire, maman, Jean and Adrian will always be Alexis Delacour's first love." He said heavily.

"Jean and Adrian came here this morning." Apolline informed her son evenly, "They even waited for you to return from your work until afternoon tea."

"I knew they would and that's why I left." Alexis said grimly, "I don't want to face them, maman, I don't deserve to meet them." He shook his head in despair.

"Why, son?" Apolline asked, "What have you done?"

Alexis pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window, "I failed them both. I failed to save them from Malfoy's evil grasp, maman." He stated, "I knew that he had followed them to Brussels; he even stayed at the same hotel as Jean and Adrian. But I didn't tell all these to Jean, I was afraid that she might get scared. And look what happened? That monster took the opportunity and kidnapped Adrian, which ended with Jean being forced to marry her torturer." He grimaced and looked back at his mother, "I failed Jean and Adrian, maman. I don't deserve them." He said sadly.

"And you think Malfoy deserves them?" Apolline asked him sharply, "He doesn't own them, Alexis. Marrying someone doesn't make him or her yours; that bond is completely useless unless there is love in that relationship. And there is no love and will never be any kind of love between Jean and her violator." She said firmly, "I know that Jean still loves you, son, I have seen her eyes and I am sure she will always love you just as you'll love her." She said gently, "So stop blaming yourself for something that wasn't in your hands. Don't avoid them anymore, dear, go and meet them with a pure heart. May be you will never get the chance to be together in matrimony but that way at least Jean will have her old friend back."

Alexis shook his head, "I can't do that, maman." He said resolutely, "Not now. I am corrupted now, my soul is tarnished. " he said sadly.

"Malfoy tortured Jean and you say your soul is tarnished. Are you out of your mind, son?" Apolline asked angrily.

"No, maman, it's not that. It's complicated…. I don't know what it is…" he said in desperation, "I am so ashamed of myself for doing this…feeling this way…"

"Doing what?" Apolline frowned.

"I am…feeling this…thing…." Alexis said as if confessing a very uncomfortable truth, "…..for…Lillian Malfoy…" he blurted out.

"Lillian Malfoy?" Apolline repeated after her son, incredulous, "You mean Audré's daughter?"

"How many other Lillians do you know, maman?" Alexis asked irritably, "I just don't understand…why my eyes keep moving at her direction whenever she is around me." He said forcibly and punched over his thigh in frustration, "I am ashamed, maman, I am extremely ashamed of myself. Had I truly loved Jean, I couldn't have even considered looking at any other woman, let one think about her!" He said looking mortified.

"That's why you don't want to go the Château and meet Jean?" Apolline asked her son evenly, "Because last time you went there you came across Lillian and If you go there again, you will have to face her too?" she tried to clarify.

Alexis looked extremely uncomfortable as he nodded his head, waiting for his mother to reprimand him for such disloyal attitude towards Hermione.

To his great surprise his mother broke into a mad laugh.

"What is it, maman?" he asked Apolline, who could hardly breathe now, "Why are you laughing like that? What is so funny?" he asked her incredulously.

"It is funny that you haven't learnt a thing from your younger sisters." Apolline replied, her eyes tearful from laughter, "And I thought you were sensible." She commented.

Silently Alexis waited for his mother, who wiped her tears away, to explain.

"You are a young and handsome man, Alexis and I daresay pretty qualified too." he heard Apolline as she started, "At the mere age of twenty nine you are the Junior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic. Though you have always been very reserve and respectful towards ladies, Alexis, it is not a crime to be attracted to pretty witch who are comes from good background. It doesn't necessarily mean that you have fallen for her or that you love her." Apolline said, her expression solemn.

"But maman, I love Jean… I love her. How could I even look at someone when I love Jean?" Alexis asked, looking aghast.

"Did you look at Lillian in any way that was indecent?" Apolline asked him patiently.

"No! Never!" Alexis replied violently shaking his head.

"Do you have any sort of feelings for that pretty girl?" Apolline asked, "Be honest with yourself, Alexis. Do you have any feelings for Lillian Malfoy?" she asked sharply.

Alexis frowned as he considered his mother's question.

"No, I have no feeling except for being ashamed for looking at her." He replied honestly.

"Then why are you torturing yourself over such a trivial matter?" his mother arched an eyebrow, "You don't have any feelings for her, you didn't look at her in any indecent way; so that clearly means that you have done nothing that could betray your loyalty and love for Jean." she said gently, "I still remember how you reacted when you first saw Jean in railway platform when she came to France six years ago. You were shy and reserved yet interested to know her more. That is real attraction, Alexis. Looking at a face just because it is pretty isn't love, neither is it attraction." She explained patiently, "Your sister Fleur had many admirers when she was young, so did I and so does Gabrielle. But Fleur married none of those men; she married the man she loved – Bill Weasley, even after he was bitten by a werewolf. Fleur never went for the looks when she chose her life partner. I am half-Veela, five times good looking than your father Gustave Delacour. But I married him because he has a kind heart and is courageous. Now Gabrielle is in a relationship with Edmound. That man is almost maniac when it comes to animals but Gabrielle likes him because he is easy-going. That is what matters in a relationship, Alexis – mutual comfort. Looks seldom matter in true love, dear and if you are not comfortable in Lillian's presence, there is surely nothing to be so ashamed of. If you are certain that you are still committed to Jean, though you'll never get her for your own; then I don't think you have anything to fear when it comes to Lillian or somebody else." She said reasonably.

Alexis was in deep thought following his mother's words.

'It is true that he hadn't looked or thought of Lillian in any indecent way.'

'Neither was his feeling for her deep like it is for Jean.'

'She was just a distraction and maybe a reminder that he should be careful when dealing with other women.'

'Jean was, is and will be my love. I have loved her since I first met her and will continue to do so for the rest of my life.'

As if a heavy stone had been removed from over his heart, Alexis sighed and smiled in relief.

"Thank you, maman," he said smiling gently, "I don't know what I would have done without you?"

"Boy, you may be twenty nine but you are still very young in the matters of heart. Take it easy and relax." Apolline offered gently, "I guess you will sleep here at Jean's quarters tonight?"

Alexis nodded looking around the suite once inhabited by Hermione and Adrian, "I will stay here tonight."

"What about tomorrow? Going to office again?" she asked him skeptically.

Alexis shook his head this time, "No maman." He replied, "Tomorrow I am going to meet Jean and Adrian in their Château." He said making up his mind, "Besides, Madame Audré Malfoy has invited me to play chess with her family."

"Very good decision." Apolline agreed, "You need some break from your work. Go and spend some time with Jean and Adrian and I am sure you will feel great."

Alexis nodded in agreement and after another few minutes of idle chat, his mother left him on the windowsill.

'Tomorrow will be a great opportunity to prove that Lillian Malfoy, no matter how pretty and well skilled she might be, was nothing more than a whim of my mind.' he thought looking outside at the garden.

'Because Alexis Delacour belongs to Jean and Jean only.' He thought with pride.

•••••

For Draco Malfoy infuriation now had a new name: Alexis Delacour.

The insolent man had dared to visit the Château on Sunday morning suddenly while the pre-arranged picnic was taking place and to Draco's immense displeasure had been invited by his aunt Audré to join the small family gathering.

He didn't know what was infuriating him most: the fact that Adrian had ran to Alexis as soon as he had apparated with a loud cry of joy, or the fact that his wife seemed happy to chat with him over a cup of tea or the way Alexis was making himself comfortable with the Malfoys even in the presence of he, Draco.

He slammed his fist on the garden table - situated at a corner with a good view of the whole patch of land, where the family was scattered.

His mother and aunt were laughing over some joke Julian had shared, Lillian was talking to Adrian about his rabbit's nose movements and Hermione was having a pleasant conversation with Alexis Delacour.

Draco eyed the pair and strained his ears to catch a few words of their deep discussion, which was causing Hermione to ignore the fact that a butterfly was fluttering over her head.

But not a single word reached his ears and he sighed in frustration.

There was no way he could go and interrupt their conversation in the presence of his mother and aunt.

There was no way he could go and charge Apolline Delacour about what was her son doing with his wife. She would be furious and Draco desperately needed those memories from her.

There was absolutely no way he could go and engage in a conversation with Hermione or do something to drag her out of her trance like manner.

The whole situation was making his blood boil and heart throb in jealousy.

'Well, Draco I thought people were jealous of Malfoys.' A voice remarked snidely, 'Since when did Malfoys become jealous of others? Especially for a Mud…'

'Shut up!' he snapped and stopped the voice inside his head.

He frowned at the couple; Hermione was smiling serenely at Alexis while he was showing her some newspaper article.

'I have never been jealous.' He told himself firmly.

'Wrong, Draco.' The voice inside his countered him, 'You have been angry and jealous when famous Potty chose Weasel king over you for friendship.'

'Well he rejected my offer! Draco Malfoy's offer! What the hell did he think he was?' he asked the voice.

'You have been jealous when Potty was awarded Nimbus Two thousand from Hogwarts.' the voice mocked Draco.

'That is because I couldn't smuggle my Nimbus due to that moronic rule that first years are not allowed any brooms. Besides I outsmarted him the next year; I bought better broom than his one – Nimbus Two thousand and one.' He supplied.

The voice laughed maliciously inside his head, 'You have been jealous when Mudblood Granger beat you in every subject in the class.' He said.

'Don't you ever use that word again!' Draco warned the voice, 'Now get out!' he almost shouted.

"Anything wrong, Draco?" he heard his aunt asked him suddenly and he blinked twice to bring himself back to present, "Are you alright?" she sounded concerned.

"I am absolutely fine." Draco lied smoothly, "I was just thinking about my project against the Rochés." He supplied some more lies.

While Audré nodded and went back to her conversation with Narcissa, Draco shifted his legs and winced as a sharp pain shot across his back and left neck.

The reality was that he was far from fine, let alone absolutely fine. His head was pounding with headache, his mouth was becoming dry every fifteen minutes and no matter how much water he drank, it would remain like sand paper. His sleep had been uneven with full of unpleasant dreams about snakes and werewolves. His breathing was laboured and he felt absolutely wrung out.

Draco had been planning to spend the day in his suite to take some rest whilst watching his son from his sitting room balcony. He knew that the discord between him and Adrian was far from being over; the boy had been polite only because he had been trained like that. But inside, he was still scared and insecure about his father and that was where Draco had been defeated. His presence would simply mean discomfort for Adrian and his mother and for a strange reason, Draco was not willing to put them through that. But then Alexis appeared and Draco had decided against his earlier decision.

He would stay and watch his son and wife during the whole picnic.

Draco reached for another goblet of water.

'This whole thirst thing was going to make me mad.' He thought looking at Adrian and Hermione.

•••••

The man before her was being so polite that Hermione could hardly resist her old feelings for Alexis Delacour.

She had always dreamt of being with a man like him: sensible, caring and courageous. Alexis was everything she had ever cherished in a man who could be her life partner. And yet she was doomed for the rest of her life with a man she couldn't hate more: Draco Malfoy.

That name was enough to put her nerves on fire but Hermione was adamant that she wouldn't back off or lie down to take his insults or empty threats anymore. Life had been tough on her but it had somehow always done some justice too. She had her son, a family she could call her own and a man, whom she couldn't marry but could surely trust her life as a friend.

For the time being that was enough for Hermione Granger.

She smiled at Alexis serenely; the man had surprised her by visiting her and Adrian on Sunday morning and Hermione was grateful that Alexis was being his older self: reserved but honest.

They talked over latest issue regarding the trial against Rochés and Hermione enquired him about Le Pasteur.

"He is a nasty man, Pasteur." Alexis remarked, "His manipulation techniques are unequal in whole France. He could make you do anything just with his words, Jean." he said seriously.

Hermione had wanted to tell Alexis that she would be working with Draco Malfoy to help Audré on her case but stopped herself on the last moment. It would simply alarm Alexis and since it was her problem, Hermione was determined to solve it her way.

She looked over to her son, who was explaining to a very interested Lillian how he communicated with his rabbit.

"You have to look at Peter's nose when you ask him anything." He said, his eyes wide and expression serious, "If Peter likes something, he will wiggle his nose slowly." He said and pointed at his pet's red nose, "And if he doesn't like something, he will wiggle it rapidly. Simple." He squeaked and Lillian laughed before patting both Adrian and his rabbit gently.

Hermione didn't know which one was funnier: her son or her son's rabbit. In the end she decided that they both complemented each other.

For Hermione the picnic had been going on well until the pureblood bigot had decided to pollute it with his presence; but she was happy that Draco Malfoy had kept his distance from her and her son and was sitting in a corner table, drinking water very often. His presence was always irksome for Hermione but this morning he looked strained, something that made Hermione wonder why he was sitting there if he wasn't feeling very well. The man had always made a single episode of nosebleed to look like as if it was Spattergroit.

She and Alexis had finished taking their tea when Lillian invited them for a game of chess. The giant chess board was already laid down and pieces were moving across it on their own, taking their appointed positions.

"I am not good at chess, Lillian. I will make you lose your match." Hermione tried to deny her request but the young woman simply dragged her to the chess board, "You won't Jean. Trust me; I am not that bad in teaching chess." She said with a smile, "I have already taught Adrian some basic moves and if he can be a good learner at such a young age, so can be you."

Across the chess board two opponents were readying themselves for the upcoming battle: Alexis and Adrian.

Hermione was seriously amused now, playing against her five and half year old son! It certainly would be a good way to spend their weekend.

Alexis chose the black pieces this time and Hermione watched as Adrian danced around him in excitation and shouted, "We will win! We will win!"

The whole scenario was attracting a lot of laugh from Audré who was sitting on bare grass with Narcissa and Julian.

"Play the 'Queen's Pawn', Lillian." She advised her daughter, "Let's see who is the better? Adrian or Jean?" She challenged them.

Hermione would happily lose to her son anytime but when it came to Alexis, she was willing to put on some fight. The game started with Lillian's white pieces as she masterfully explained Hermione where to direct her pieces.

"Pawn to d4." she instructed her white pawn who moved accordingly.

Alexis whispered something in Adrian's ears and he shouted, "Pawn to e6!"

Soon the game between Lillian – Hermione and Adrian – Alexis became so exciting that Hermione could hardly think anything else.

It was after some time when Alexis moved his black king at a corner when Lillian gave Hermione a bright smile and her mother a thumbs-up.

"Now Jean, move your castle in g1." She advised and Hermione complied, deducing the next moves.

"Ladies, you are devious plotters." Alexis shook his head as Adrian gave him a wide eyed concerned look, "Look at this young innocent boy, here. Would you like to break his heart?" he supplicated.

"Well, everything is fair in love and chess, Alexis." Hermione replied with mock pride.

"Well said, Jean." she heard as Audré applauded at her comment, "Never lose a game just because the opponent is your offspring."

"Maman, is extremely fierce when she plays with me, Jean." Lillian said as she analyzed the game before her, "She has a distinctive way of playing chess. She never keeps her King behind any piece; she keeps it just in front of your eyes and silently invites you to take her King. But as you approach it, she will ruthlessly take all your pieces until there is nothing left for you to lose. I have never won with her." She commented, "Take your Queen at e3." She instructed Hermione.

As the game resumed, Hermione considered Lillian's words about Audré's chess strategy. It was strange and yet it somehow suited her.

It was when Lillian asked Hermione to move her Queen to h7, just behind the black King in h6; that Hermione understood what the young woman had done. She had effectively trapped the black King with her pieces. There was no way the black King could escape his fate of being check-mated.

•••••

Across the ground, Audré looked at the chess board and gave a satisfied smirk before shifting her gaze to her nephew.

If Draco had looked furious until the chess had started between Hermione and Alexis, it was nothing to what he looked now.

'Black King check mated, nephew. Soon you will be check mated by Apolline too.' she thought, noticing the twitch in Draco's facial muscles which meant he was grinding his teeth, 'Unless you leave your foul ego, Draco, and come forward you are in very big trouble. And I promise that I will destroy every single piece you send to take my Queen – Jean, until there is nothing you have to lose.'

'Come forward, Draco, come forward.'

'Because nothing else will do for Audré Chombrun Malfoy.' She thought and shifted her gaze back on chess board.


End file.
